The Year of Rocket's Revenge
by Freedom Fighter
Summary: Ash and his friends must come together to stop Team Rocket's latest plan of world domination, no matter what the cost. Follow-up/sequel series to 'The Adventures Series,' but can be read without reading the original.
1. Session: July, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

It's been a long ride... but the end is finally here!

You are reading the penultimate story to end all stories! 'The Year of Rocket's Revenge' serves as the finale to my hit fanfic, 'The Adventures Series.' The best part is, you don't have to have read that old fic to enjoy this one! There's plenty of goodness for old and new fans alike to partake in!

So here I am, now taking part in my biggest project to date! Wish me luck!

Disclaimer: The characters and places from the Pokémon anime and other Pokémon products all belong to Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment. Original characters Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many others too numerous to list here, were created by me, and no other writer may use them without written consent from myself.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session July, Part 1 (07.10.05)**

* * *

_The ultimate dream of any Pokémon trainer is to become the best. Better than anyone has ever seen. Every trainer wonders what it would be like to become a Pokémon Master. Very few ever reach that plateau._

_One plucky 12-year old is hoping that one day he will be known as a Master. But not just any old Master. The greatest Pokémon Master ever!_

_Who is this individual, you ask? Why, he's Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, an enthusiastic young boy who strives to give it his all in battle, as well as care so lovingly for the Pokémon that live his adventures with him. Especially Pikachu, the yellow mouse with a shocking personality. Ash and Pikachu have been together since the very beginning, and there's not one step on their journey that one has taken without the other._

_But Ash is not alone in his endeavor. He has two great friends by his side. There's Misty Waterflower, the 14-year old tomboy who loves water Pokémon. She's also in training to replace her older sisters as the gym leader of the Cerulean City Gym. Rumor has it that she's a lot closer to Ash than she would like to let on. And then there's Brock Slate, a 15-year old male who has a thing for anything in a skirt. When Brock isn't drooling over the newest sweetheart to cross his path, he's busy preparing food for his friends and their Pokémon. After all, back in Pewter City, he was not only in charge of the gym, but he also had many, many siblings to take care of._

_Normally, that would make up the whole crew. But on this day, two others are accompanying them. One is Duplica Imite, a Ditto trainer who's goal in life is to become a superstar performer. The other is Tracey Sketcher, a Pokémon Watcher who loves to sketch Pokémon._

_Together, this group of trainers and their Pokémon are preparing to step into familiar territory, as just above the next hill lies Pallet Town, Ash's hometown._

_

* * *

_

Pikachu appeared at the top of the hill and started cheering excitedly as he spotted Pallet Town just ahead.

"Pika pi!"

Ash joined Pikachu, glad to be back home at last.

"Well guys... we're back in Pallet Town!"

"Pi pikachu!"

Ash's traveling companions Misty, Brock, Duplica, and Tracey walked up behind him, as they glimpsed down towards the small, peaceful community.

"So this is where you live, Ashy-boy?" Duplica asked.

"It's just as beautiful as it ever was," remarked Misty.

"It's always nice to relax in a place where you can just let your imagination run wild!" Brock exclaimed.

The trio then heard the sound of chattering teeth behind them. They all turned around and saw Tracey shaking nervously.

"What's wrong?" asked Brock.

Tracey managed to break out of his nervous state long enough to give a response.

"We're... we're here!"

Misty raised an eyebrow quizzingly. "What are you talking about? Of course we're here!"

"No... you don't get it. This... this is where... this is where HE lives! The one person that any lover of Pokémon would do anything to meet! He's the most decorated and world-renowned Pokémon researcher anywhere! And to think... I'm just moments away from gazing my eyes upon him for the first time in real life! It's... like a dream, only it's not! Today I finally get to meet the one, the only, Professor Samuel Oak!"

Duplica looked at Misty and said, "I've heard a lot about Professor Oak, but is he really, really this idol of the Pokémon world everyone makes him out to be?"

Before Misty could answer, Tracey cut in with a response of his own.

"Are you kidding? He's the most knowledgeable Pokémon researcher ever! You ask him anything about Pokémon and he'll answer it for you, right off the top of his head! He's that good! He's a legend! Every Pokémon Watcher dreams of one day being just as good as him! And here I am, just moments away from meeting him for the first time and it just gives me goose bumps!"

"Looks like we'd better not delay our entrance any longer then," Brock said. "Pallet Town, here we come!"

"I'm already way ahead of you!" yelled Ash, who had already started to run down the hill and into the town. Pikachu followed alongside him.

"Hey Ash!" Misty cried, sprinting off after him. "Wait for us!"

Brock and Duplica followed suit, leaving Tracey at the top of the hill, still in his half-dazed stare.

"Wait!" Tracey shouted, finally snapping back to his senses. "Man... do these guys do nothing but run around all day?"

* * *

"La la, la de la dee da!"

Delia Ketchum was out in the front yard of her house, singing a tune out loud as she watered the flowers in her garden. She had reason to be happy. After all, her son was returning home after his brief trip to the Orange Islands.

"I can't wait to see him back home and in my arms!" she said to herself aloud.

"Well, wait no longer!" exclaimed a voice from afar.

Delia looked up to see her son Ash running towards her, with Pikachu alongside him. She dropped her watering can and ran out to meet him.

"Oh, Ash!"

"Hi mom!"

The two met on the sidewalk in a loving embrace. After a few seconds, Mrs. Ketchum let go of her son, just in time to catch Pikachu leaping into her arms.

"Hi there, Pikachu!" she greeted.

"Pikachu!"

"Hmmm... I thought your dad said Misty and Brock were with you. It would be nice to see them again after so long!"

Ash laughed. "Of course they're with me. Here they come now!"

The two of them turned to see Misty and Brock approaching from afar. There was also two others that Delia didn't quite recognize. Nevertheless, she was elated with joy to see Ash's friends again.

"Good morning, Mrs. Ketchum!" greeted Brock. "Nice to see you again."

"Why, thank you, Brock! And how are things going with you?"

"Great! With my dad back, the Pewter gym is up and running like never before!"

She then turned to look at Misty.

"And look at you, Misty! You've certainly grown since I last saw you. You're quite the woman now, aren't you?"

Misty blushed. "Well... I'm not that much of a woman yet."

"Nonsense! I'm sure you'll grow up to become a beautiful woman one day!"

"I'm still not sure she's beautiful, period," Ash muttered.

Unfortunately for Ash, Misty had caught his snide remark.

"What was that, Ash Ketchum?" she shouted in rage, reaching over and grabbing Ash by the jacket.

"I was just joking!"

"Now now, you two!" Mrs. Ketchum jumped in. "There'll be plenty of time for that later, especially since you have guests here to entertain."

"That's right!" Duplica interjected. "Besides, you wouldn't want little ol' me telling the world Pallet Town isn't as great as everyone thinks it is. That, and if you don't treat me right, I'll never do a show here when my acting career really takes off!"

"This is Duplica," Ash said, introducing her. "She wants to be the world's first Ditto master! She's also a great actress!"

"That's very flattering, Ashy-boy, but the truth is... I'm not that big of a star yet..."

Duplica then walked over and began to play with Ash... by rubbing her face up against his. Which irritated Misty in the process.

"Maybe if a certain someone would pass on a little inspiration..."

Ash started to sweat. "Duplica..."

"Hands off!" Misty yelled, pulling Duplica away from Ash.

"Let him have some fun!" Duplica shouted. "Besides, I'm sure he enjoys it when he's teased..."

"Ash is not that kind of guy!"

"Then perhaps you'd like to explain what kind of guy Ash is in front of his mother?"

Misty froze up. "I... I..."

"What's the matter? Afraid she'll want you to leave Ash alone if you're taking the relationship too far too early?"

"If anyone should be worried about taking it too far, it should be you, with all your mannerisms and endless teasing..."

As Misty and Duplica argued away, Ash looked on in confusion, Mrs. Ketchum observed with interest, and Brock and Tracey flashed faces full of jealousy.

"Misty sure defends Ash a lot, doesn't she?" asked Tracey.

Brock nodded in response. "They say women are very protective when they find a mate. They have to be, especially when other women continue to claim possession of that same mate."

"This is just like watching one of those harem shows! Now if only there were a shy girl, a genius girl, and a chef girl, then Ash would be set for his teenage years!"

"I know." Brock then started to wail loudly. "Why can't I be as lucky as Ash is in love?"

Mrs. Ketchum then walked over to Tracey, wanting to meet him as well.

"And what's your name?" she asked.

"Me? Well, ma'am, I'm Tracey. Tracey Sketchit. I'm a Pokémon watcher!"

"A Pokémon Watcher? Never heard of that profession."

"You haven't? Well, allow me to show you..."

Tracey opened his backpack and started to dig through it to find one of his many sketchbooks to show her. Before he could find one, though, Misty ran over and pushed him out of the way and onto the ground.

"Forget about him, Mrs. Ketchum. It's not even that important of a job. I mean, isn't everyone a Pokémon watcher just because they see a Pokémon?"

"It doesn't work that way!" Tracey yelled from the ground.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Brock cut in. "Maybe we should pay a visit to Professor Oak! After all, I'm sure he'll be glad to see us!"

"Now there's an idea I can agree with!" Tracey exclaimed as he got up from the ground and reached over to shake Ash's mom's hand. "It was nice meeting you, but my destiny calls!"

Mrs. Ketchum smiled back. "Well, nice meeting you two!"

Tracey then bolted down the road, heading for Professor Oak's laboratory.

"Should we really let him go there by himself?" Misty wondered.

"I'm sure he'll be fine," replied Brock. "After all, remember the first time we met Professor Oak, and how we reacted?"

"Oh," Mrs. Ketchum spoke up. "That reminds me... Samuel told me he wanted to see you the second you got back into town, Ash."

"Samuel?" Duplica scratched her head before figuring out the truth. "That's Professor Oak's first name, isn't it?"

"Yep," Ash confirmed, "and it seems he needs my help once again!"

* * *

After a ten-minute walk from the Ketchum residence, Ash and the others were standing at the front door to Professor Oak's laboratory. Ash reached for the doorknob and turned it, already aware that the professor kept the front entrance unlocked during the day. The quintet (including Pikachu) went in and immediately heard two voices in the nearby living room engaged in a conversation about Pokémon.

They walked over, and as expected, found Tracey chatting with his idol, the world-renowned Professor Samuel Oak. Or rather, at that very moment, Tracey was drooling with expectation as the professor flipped through one of Tracey's sketchbooks.

"Good... not bad... very good! I love the detail on this Butterfree! I'm impressed that someone your age is so skilled at drawing Pokémon!"

"Well... I've had plenty of practice. I've been drawing since I was eight."

"And it shows. I'm sure that you're only a couple of years away from becoming one of the best Pokémon Watchers in the entire world, Tracey!"

"You really mean it? Wow!"

Ash took this moment to interject.

"Hey dad! I'm home!"

Everyone took a step back in shock. Especially Tracey, who almost fell flat on his face.

"Dad?" he screamed out loud.

Duplica glanced at Ash strangely. "Did you just call the professor your dad?"

Misty and Brock sweatdropped. "Here we go again!"

Professor Oak got up from his seat and addressed the group.

"Yes, it's true. Ash is my son."

Duplica and Tracey both looked back and forth between Ash and the professor, trying to find any similarities between the two. But they couldn't find one.

"Is that even possible?" Duplica asked. "You two look nothing alike!"

"That's because I'm Ash's father only by my marriage to his mom, Delia. He was born long before the marriage."

* * *

_Flashback about sixteen months ago, as many bear witness to the marriage of Professor Samuel Oak and Delia Ketchum at the Cerulean City Amphitheater. Ash and Misty were serving as the best man and the flower girl, respectively, as they stood to either side of the couple._

_Standing off to the side, Misty's eldest sister, the blonde-haired Daisy, made a remark about the couple as she watched from the front pew._

_"Don't they look so cute?"_

_The priest then began the 'exchanging vows' part of the ceremony._

_"Do you, Samuel Oak, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to caress and to cherish, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do," the Professor responded._

_"And do you, Delia Ketchum, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband for the same reasons?"_

_"I do," replied Delia._

_"The rings, please."_

_Pikachu hands Ash a small black box. Ash takes the ring out and gives it to Professor Oak. Misty takes out a similarly looking ring and gives it to Mrs. Ketchum._

_"With this ring, I be wed," both halves stated, with the professor slipping the ring onto Delia first, and then vice versa._

_"Okay then, if no one objects to these two being wed, then I now pronounce you two husband and wife. Professor, you may now kiss the bride."_

_Professor Oak lifts the veil and gives Mrs. Ketchum a short, passionate kiss, resulting in a giant happy uproar from the congregation. The newlyweds led the way to the press box for the after wedding banquet._

_

* * *

_

"I remember hearing about that wedding!" Tracey exclaimed. "It was talked about on television, on radio, and in the paper for weeks! Wow... to think I know the son of THE Professor Oak!"

"It's not that big of a idea," Ash told him modestly.

"I'm surprised not many people know of your relation," said Duplica.

"We wanted to keep it a secret," the professor said. "I'm sure Ash has enough to think about on his Pokémon journeys and work for the Pokémon League. Delia and I didn't want Ash to be stressed out about having reporters following him every day."

"That," Misty added, "and the fact that Ash didn't want to be given special treatment by any of his opponents or rivals just because he was related to the professor."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Ash glared at her, having taken offense to that statement.

"Anyway," the professor told Tracey and Duplica. "Now that you know the secret, I ask that you not divulge it to anyone!"

"You'll never hear it from my lips!" Duplica quickly agreed.

"Me too!" Tracey added. "Your secret's safe with us, professor!"

"Good. Now that that little problem is taken care of, I need you to take care of something for me, Ash."

"Sure dad... I mean, Professor Oak!"

"There's a scientist named Professor Schtickly who lives in the Seafoam Islands area. He wanted me to send him a young, talented trainer to help him complete his research on a project he says will revolutionize the Pokémon transfer system. With Gary away and you coming home, it was easy for me to decide who to send."

Ash was elated over being chosen. "Don't worry, Professor Oak! I'll be glad to help in anyway I can!"

"Good. You'll have to catch a ferry to the main isle, then search for his laboratory on the south side of the island. He can't wait to see you!"

Brock began seeing hearts in his eyes. "And I can't wait to see all of those gorgeous babes in bikinis!"

"And I can't wait to lie on the beach and soak up the sun!" Misty added.

"And wherever Misty goes, I go!" Duplica exclaimed.

"It's settled then," Ash pumped his fist in anticipation. "We're making a trip to the Seafoam Islands!"

"What about you, Tracey?" the professor asked, turning to the watcher.

"No thanks," he replied. "I'd rather stay here and observe you at work."

"My my, that's very flattering. Okay then... why not? I could use a fresh hand or two to help out in the Pokémon Preserve."

Tracey became starry-eyed. "You mean it? Wow... I'm going to work side-by-side with my idol, the one and only Professor Oak! It's like a dream come true! Unbelievable! Fantastic! Stupendous!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE PRAISING ALREADY!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs.

* * *

A minute later, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Duplica were waving goodbye to Professor Oak and Tracey as they headed south towards the docks.

"Bye!" the quartet yelled. "See you later tonight!"

"Don't be late!" Professor Oak shouted. "We're having roast beef tonight!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ash exclaimed.

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	2. Session: July, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session July, Part 2 (07.18.05)**

**

* * *

**

_Everyday, a secret organization bent on taking control of the world inches ever closer with a new scheme designed to frighten trainers and Pokémon alike. Anything from stealing candy from a baby to murdering a meddling interloper is fair game._

_What is the name of this organization? Why, Team Rocket, of course._

_Every moment you're on the street you better pay attention to your surroundings, because you never know when a Rocket will try to get the drop on you. They'll go to any lengths to accomplish their goals, no matter who may get in their way._

_But occasionally things won't go their way. They don't always get what they want. In rare cases, a Rocket may even get themselves arrested by the police. Or worse._

_The following is the tale of six Team Rocket members who failed their latest mission... and are now faced with the task of formulating their own escape._

_

* * *

_

Within the deep darkness of the Trovita Island Maximum Security Prison lied three of Team Rocket's most dangerous operatives. As was the case with all of the organization's special squadrons, the trio consisted of a man, a woman, and a Pokémon mascot. As part of the same team, they also shared their own unique uniform. This particular trio was known as Team Orange, by account of the color of the uniforms.

But as jailbirds, the only colors this trio were wearing were black and white.

"I can't believe we've been left to rot in this cesspool!" the female said to her teammate.

"We're the best of the best!" the male responded. "The boss would never leave us behind!"

"And if he does?"

"Well, we're more than capable of breaking out of here on our own."

The two sneered evilly as their resident mascot, a Pidgeotto named Pidgeo, stepped out of the shadows and added a smirk of his own. The duo followed him into the light, revealing themselves.

"Prepare for trouble!" exclaimed the woman, who stood six feet tall and had her pink hair rolled up in a ball in the back.

"And make it double!" added the man, who was six-foot five and wore glasses, which were partially covered by his long green hair which flowed over the sides of his face and down the back of his neck.

"To introduce the world to devastation!"

"To love our team and unite our nation!"

"To denounce the values known as truth and love!"

"To extend our knowledge to the stars above!"

"Jane!"

"Calamity!"

"Team Rocket, the best when stealing Pokémon is right!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"

"Pidgeo!"

Suddenly, the trio heard something banging against the steel bars of their cell door. They turned to see one of the guards banging his baton on them to get their attention.

"Keep it down, you!"

"How dare you tell us elite Team Rocket members to keep it down!" Jane shouted.

"Perhaps you don't want this special delivery then..." the guard continued on, as he produced a small package from the breast pocket of his uniform.

Upon seeing the package, the Rockets' eyes instantly brightened up.

"See?" Calamity said, turning to his partner. "I knew the boss wouldn't leave us cooped up forever!"

The guard slipped his hands through the bars and handed the package to Calamity. He then quickly pulled them back out.

"You know the drill," the guard told them as he reached up to lower his cap.

"Right," Jane nodded. "You don't know us, we don't know you."

As Jane watched the guard walk away, Calamity ripped the package open. It only contained two items... a small putty-like epoxy, and about three feet of string. He quickly attached the string to the putty substance, then slipped the epoxy into the keyhole of their jail cell.

"Now all we need is a..."

"Match?" Jane finished, as she reached into her hair and pulled out the item in question. "I swiped it off the goon that was giving you trouble in the mess hall at lunch. I figured it would come in handy."

She handed the match to her partner, who instantly went to lighting it and then using the match to set the string on fire.

Seconds later, the cell door blew wide open, knocking it off of its hinges. Without hesitation, they sprinted into the hallway and headed straight for the guard station to pick up their belongings.

"If protocol holds true," Jane recalled, "all of the interior guards should already be disposed of."

"That means all we have to worry about are the guards outside," Calamity added.

"Right. And once we get our stuff, they'll be a cinch to get past."

* * *

Jane, Calamity, and Pidgeo arrive at the guard station a minute later, and, as they expected, saw that the gatekeeper had been knocked out cold thanks to a blow to the head. Calamity kicked the door down easily and headed in to retrieve his belongings. Jane did likewise.

"Let's start by changing into something a bit more comfortable..." Calamity said, pulling out his orange Rocket uniform.

"I'm with you on that!" Jane agreed, finding hers as well.

In an instant, Jane and Calamity changed out of their prison outfits and into the familiar orange and red that they were used to wearing.

"Next is our Pokémon... aha!"

Calamity came across a small bag filled with five Pokéballs. He reached for one, shook it, and then threw it at Jane.

"Comin' at ya!"

Jane smiled as she caught the Pokéball, gave it a kiss, and then threw as hard as she could. The Pokéball then opened, and out came her Pokémon of choice, Pinsir.

"It feels good to reunite with old friends!"

"Tell me about it," Calamity said as he pulled out a second Pokéball. He took this one and rolled it hard towards the wall.

Upon contact with the wall, the Pokéball opened and released Calamity's Pokémon partner, the rare Kabuto.

"Time to have us a little fun!"

* * *

"Sir... Recon Team 1 has reached the infiltration point and is ready to begin the mission as per your instructions."

"Good... tell them to proceed."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Two large, black helicopters with a big, red letter 'R' plastered on the side, landed about 200 yards away from the east wall of the detention facility. Out of each of the copters hopped out five operatives, all dressed in Team Rocket's signature long sleeve black shirts and slacks.

"This is Recon Team 1 Leader," one of the operatives said into his headset. "Now proceeding with Mission Alpha Six-Two-Niner."

He then motioned to his team to follow him in a hurry straight towards the gate.

"Hit 'em hard and fast, team! They're gonna see us coming!"

They started to run for the wall, but just as they reached for their belts to grab their Pokéballs, a portion of the wall crumbled in front of them. The immediate vicinity was covered by a cloud of soot and dust, and the Rockets stopped right in front of it. All of the agents picked one of their Pokéballs and held them in hand, ready to release them to face whatever was about to come out.

Thankfully, it proved unnecessary, as Jane and Calamity stepped out of the cloud, with their Pokémon behind them.

"Looks like we guessed the right wall to break down," Jane said.

"You'd think we were pros at breaking out!" chuckled Calamity.

The operatives looked somewhat stunned, but the leader quickly came out of it and saluted the higher-ranked specialists.

"I'm Andrew, leader of Recon Team 1, here to escort you back to HQ!"

"Lead the way!" Calamity told him with enthusiasm.

The Recon Team, as well as Jane and Calamity, headed to the helicopters to begin the trip back to the headquarters of Team Rocket, located somewhere in the Kanto region.

* * *

Meanwhile, at said Team Rocket Headquarters, preparations were already underway for the Orange Division's return. The patrol teams were put on high alert while the medical and research teams stood by at the helipad to brief the operatives of what had happened while they were gone.

As all the busybodies scrambled into position below him, the leader of Team Rocket watched with satisfaction, as he also looked forward to welcoming back two of his best agents.

"Look at all of them," he said, speaking to one of his secretaries, who was hiding herself in the darkness of the unlit corner of the hangar. "I command them all. They do whatever I want, whenever I tell them to!"

"Very good, sir," the shy young woman responded.

"So... what news do you have to report?"

"Well... Recon Team 1 has just left Trovita Island airspace, and the mission went better than expected. There was very little resistance... our insiders managed to keep the annoyances from rearing their ugly heads."

"Very good. What's Team Orange's condition?"

"Cranky from horrible mess hall food, but otherwise ready to return to the field immediately upon arrival. Pending a medical check-up and a mission briefing."

The boss rubbed the bottom of his chin, then responded. "Skip the check-up...they won't need it. Have them reassigned as planned."

"Yes, sir."

"How about Recon Team 2? Was their mission successful?"

"Yes, sir. Everything went according to plan."

"So the disk containing all of the information on 'Project CB' was destroyed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Thankfully, despite having lost the hard drive data that those rebels stole from us a year ago, our scientific team has worked meticulously to redo all of the research from scratch. We're almost caught back up to where we were. In a matter of weeks, we'll be conducting field tests again."

He then clenched his fist in anger, as he recalled how this all started in the first place...

* * *

_Eleven months ago..._

_"Calamity! Jane! Come here at once!"_

_The two aforementioned Rockets made their way to their boss' side. They addressed him promptly._

_"Yes, boss?" Jane asked._

_"What's up?" responded Calamity._

_"What's up? How about telling me what all of this noise is about? And why half of the guards are running around in the rain?"_

_Calamity responded nervously. "Well sir, you see..."_

_"There were some intruders in the complex. You see, they managed to download a data file from the mainframe computer._

_"Which file?"_

_"Project CB," gulped Calamity._

_"CB? That's the cross-evolution research project! How could you let them get away?"_

_"We're sorry, sir!" apologized Jane, bowing for forgiveness._

_"They caught us by surprise!"_

_"Well, it will be no surprise what I'm going to do to you two if you don't find those two spies immediately!"_

_"Yes sir!"_

_

* * *

_

_"It looks like we finally found the rebels' headquarters!" reported Calamity, as he tossed a stack of surveillance photos onto the boss' desk._

_"We have confirmed that they indeed still have portions of classified information on Project CB!" Jane added._

_"Very good..." the boss stated as he looked over things. "Then we strike tonight!"_

_The two Rocket underlings blinked in shock at their leader's hasty decision, but then they nodded in agreement, becoming serious while doing so._

_"You two will lead the strike force. Your mission is to destroy anyone there who may have had access to Project CB. Destroy their mainframe, their servers... anything that has any trace of our research on it. Except for the disk... if you find it retrievable, then bring it back here. Use any means necessary to accomplish your goal!"_

_"As you wish, sir!" the two saluted._

_Jane and Calamity then ran out of the room, passing by a calendar that stated the day as being July 3rd._

_

* * *

_

_A group of ten operatives were in the 'preparation' room, equipping themselves with several Pokéballs each and assortment of assault weaponry. Many could also be seen slipping on some Kevlar body armor as an extra precaution. As they finished up, Jane and Calamity entered the room, already suited up and ready to go._

_"Time to strap ourselves in, boys!" Jane exclaimed. "Lock and load!"_

_Shortly thereafter, the team leaves aboard three helicopters, heading for the target point._

_

* * *

_

_Explosions rocked the foundation of the building as the Team Rocket operatives proceeded to blow up all of the computer hardware in one of the research sectors. Fires began to spread across numerous rooms, causing millions of dollars in damage and more._

_Scientists run about, either getting out of the way or trying to find fire extinguishers to gain control of the blaze. Operatives of the opposition tried to fight off Team Rocket, but they were quickly being shot to death. The same with their Pokémon. Bodies of humans and Pokémon alike began to pile up all over the place._

_With every passing second, the fires grew, the explosions grew more numerous, scientists were fleeing for the lives, and spies raced in to defend their home base, only to lose their lives for it in the process._

_Suddenly, through all the chaos and mayhem, one voice sounded above all else._

_"I've got the disk!" Calamity shouted, holding up a green floppy high in the air. "Troops, move out!"_

_Calamity watched as his partner Jane led some of their operatives over towards one of the building's emergency exits. He turned to join them, but stopped when he felt a tug at his pants._

_A bespectacled teenager, one of the scientists, was trying to keep Calamity from taking the disk. The green-haired male didn't have any intention of letting go, either._

_"You can't take that!" he yelled. "That belongs to us!"_

_Calamity smiled, then drew his handgun and stuck it into the young man's mouth._

_"Not anymore."_

_One shot was all that was needed, as the scientist fell to the ground, dead. Calamity holstered his weapon, pocketed the floppy disk, and then ran off to join his comrades. In the process, he stepped on a glass picture frame, smashing it into pieces._

_In the picture, taken at a local photo booth, was the scientist and his main squeeze, a blonde-haired girl who bear a strange resemblance to a certain red-shoed girl from Kansas._

_

* * *

_

_A few minutes later, the three TR helicopters were seen leaving the scene, as the rest of the base's personnel went to work putting out the fires and taking a count of their casualties._

_Onboard the lead 'copter, Jane, Calamity, and two other operatives were sitting on the floor and relaxing peacefully. Calamity pulled the disk out of his pocket to examine it._

_"Finally," he said, waving it in front of him, "we can move on with our lives."_

_"Still upset about how those kids made fools of us?" Jane asked._

_Calamity laughed. "Not anymore. And the next time I see those two, I'll send them to their maker. That much I'm sure of!"_

_"Hey, can I see it?" asked one of operatives._

_Calamity shrugged his shoulders, then handed it over to him. "I don't see why not."_

_Once the floppy disk was firmly in the operative's hands, he started to laugh. The others started shooting him odd and confused looks._

_"What's so funny?" Jane asked._

_The operative ceased his laughter, then reached for the door on his side, pulling it wide open and causing air to fly into the cabin. The rush of air at their altitude caught the pilot off-guard, causing him to temporarily lose control of the helicopter._

_Just as the air pressure in the cabin equalized enough for the pilot to regain control, the operative now holding the disk leaped from the helicopter, plummeting head-first towards the ground below._

_"Is he crazy?" Jane exclaimed out loud._

_"Maybe, but his impulsiveness just cost him his life!" Calamity yelled, grabbing hold of a sniper rifle that was at his feet and loading it to be fired._

_"Wait a minute..." Jane stopped him, as she climbed over him and peered out the open doorway._

_Down below, the duo watched as a Pidgeot came out of nowhere, flew right up to the falling operative, and then past him. The operative then moved around so that his body was parallel with the approaching ground, looking up at the sky._

_"What!" Jane had just realized the truth as Calamity began to aim at the man falling to his doom._

_"Say goodnight..." Calamity said, aiming through the crosshairs of his scope._

_"Forget him! Target that Pidgeot!"_

_Calamity thought Jane had lost her mind, but he still didn't hesitate in listening to her as he quickly changed his angle in order to try and shoot down the escaping bird Pokémon._

_But it was too late. The Pidgeot was flying way too fast, as it was out of firing range before Calamity could get off a shot._

_"Blast!" cursed the green-haired Rocket._

_Jane turned to the pilot and barked orders at him._

_"Tell one of the copters to go down and check on our jumper. I have a feeling he's working for them."_

_"Not that it matters much now..." Calamity muttered._

_"Tell the other one to follow us... we're going after that Pidgeot!"_

_"I'm afraid that even at top speed, we wouldn't be able to keep up with it," the pilot remarked._

_"He's right," noted Calamity, causing Jane to scream in frustrated anger._

_"Fine... let's just all check Mr. Traitor down there. Not that he'll be able to tell us anything..."_

_

* * *

_

_The three helicopters landed in the grassy field below. It didn't take them long to find the jumper's body... or what was left of it._

_"This isn't the guy that left HQ with us," Calamity noted, not recognizing the body features, which had been hidden by the fallen guy's uniform._

_"Something must have happened to Cletus," Jane stated. "He must've been killed during the attack, and one of their spies must have taken his place."_

_"But how I wonder... they don't have anyone that has facial features similar to Cletus."_

_"We don't know that for sure. Besides... this guy was just a messenger. His job was just to get the disk to that Pidgeot, who was expecting to pick it from him and take it to a predetermined delivery point."_

_"That means that this guy... is a sacrificial lamb?"_

_"Exactly. He knew he was going to die no matter if we had caught him and killed him ourselves... or this, because he knew he was jumping without a parachute."_

_Calamity grimaced. "Then they had this planned along! Man... they're even worse than we are."_

_"You have to remember... some of their members used to be part of Team Rocket. It seems no matter how much they try, they can't forget their programming."_

_"So... what now?"_

_"We'll leave this guy here. Can't do anything with a stiff. Meanwhile, we'll go back to HQ, hope the boss won't have our heads for our failure... and wait to see if one of our ground operatives is lucky enough to stumble upon that Pidgeot... or who it's delivering the disk to."_

_

* * *

_

"Hmmm..." the leader of Team Rocket muttered. "They never did get that disk, did they?"

"Um..." the secretary replied, "No, sir, they didn't."

"Well... at least that mistake has been corrected. Or will be... once Recon Team 2 returns from Valencia Island."

He then turned towards her and flashed an evil smirk in her direction.

"Prepare Briefing Room 1 for me. I'll inform Jane and Calamity of their new operation myself."

She quickly saluted and responded. "Right away, Giovanni."

The secretary ran off into the darkness, leaving Giovanni alone to await the return of his two newly freed operatives.

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	3. Session: July, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session July, Part 3 (07.25.05/09.19.05)**

**

* * *

**

_Why?_

_Why did things have to end up this way?_

_Why did I become a Pokémon trainer? Why was I so glad to get my first Pokémon? Why couldn't I have just captured a few Pokémon? Why did I strive to have as close to a complete collection as possible? Why did I have to be so good? Why did I make a name for myself? Why did..._

_Why did it attract THEM?_

_Why did I decide to join THEM?_

_Why did I think that I'd receive so much nurturing? Why did they always treat me so well? Why did they always think I would one day be a Pokémon master? Why did they make me strive so hard to reach that goal? Why did they make me watch over other trainers? Why couldn't have I done what I wanted to do? Why couldn't I keep control of what was happening around me?_

_Why did... why did the things that happened, happen?_

_Why did I have to worry about what Team Rocket was up to? Why did I agree to get back precious data that was stolen from us? Why did I put my life on the line for something I never truly believed in?_

_Why... did that plane have to blow up?_

_Why couldn't I get past that incident and moved on? Why didn't the friends I made at the Pokémon League understand my situation? Why did they blame me for what happened? Why did they mark me as a martyr? Why did the hype behind my skills as a trainer stop after that? Why did the Pokémon League turn on me? Why did my friends turn on me? Why did the boy I fall in love with and meet here now see me as a deserter?_

_Why doesn't he believe that what we're doing isn't right?_

_Why doesn't he want to move on with his life? Why doesn't he want to be a good old trainer, worrying only about himself and his next gym badge? Why does he wave off the bad things that have happened to us as 'that's just how life is?' Why does he not see who has the better judgment? Why doesn't he, for my sake, move on and help me recover from the tragedies that have changed the lives of so many forever?_

_Why can't we go back to the way we were? Why can't we ever forget we were duped in helping THEM achieve their greedy goals? Why can't we go back in time and right the wrongs we may have left upon fellow trainers?_

_Why can't I get over this sinking feeling that the worst is yet to come?_

_Why does it have to be this way?_

_WHY?_

_

* * *

_

_The bright rays of sunlight filtered through the trees above, and all was joyous as children were frolicking about and their parents were sharing fond memories of the past. A blue banner hung from above, and it read' Happy 10th Birthday!'_

_In the center of it all was a young brown-haired girl, who was clapping enthusiastically as she glimpsed at the table of presents standing right before her. She knew it was time to start unwrapping them, as she heard her parents calling all of the other party-goers to gather around her._

_"Okay everyone," her father shouted aloud. "The birthday girl wants to open her birthday presents!"_

_"Everybody gather around!" her mother added._

_The girl's happiness seemed to rise even more as she quickly became surrounded by her friends and family. Which was about half of town's small population of several dozen. She spotted her father pulling a disposable camera out of his pocket, ready to take pictures of the event._

_"Ready, dear?" her mother asked._

_The girl responded with a nod, giggling with joy._

_"Now remember your manners..." chided her dad._

_"Of course! Always thank and hug the gift givers' after opening their present to me!"_

_"Good girl!" both of her parents said in unison._

_And with that, she began tearing through the wrapping paper. One by one, she shouted with glee. Beautiful blouses, skirts, and dresses for her to wear. New store-bought dolls and accessory kits to play with. Even some spending money to use as she saw fit._

_She continued to work through the pile of gift boxes, until after several minutes, she had opened them all. She glanced around for her parents, who had suddenly disappeared from sight. Wondering where they ran off to, she prepared to hop out of her seat and start searching for them._

_And wonder why they didn't get her anything for her birthday._

_Luckily, both problems were solved in an instant, as her parents reappeared, each holding a box in hand. She cheered in joy once again, as the party-goers applauded for her._

_"Honey, this is for you," her dad said, handing over the smaller of the two boxes._

_"Happy birthday, sweetie," her mom added._

_"What is it? What is it?"_

_Her parents laughed at her. "Open it and see."_

_She quickly ripped the wrapping off and opened the box. She was shocked to find none other than an official Pokémon trainer's license, laminated and with her name on it._

_"No way! This is... this is a real trainer's license?"_

_"Yes," her mother nodded. "We've known for months now that you wanted to become a Pokémon trainer."_

_"But..." began her father, putting the second box down on the table in front of her, "there's something else that every Pokémon trainer needs."_

_Immediately getting the hint, she hastily opened the second box. Inside, she found a note that read 'Special Delivery: To Poli Town, from Professor Oak of Pallet Town.'_

_"The famous Professor Oak mailed this from Pallet Town. It contains three Pokéballs, each with a starter Pokémon inside. They're supposed to go to three different trainers in the area, you being one of them. But since it's your birthday today, he was kind enough to let you have first choice."_

_"Really?" she asked, making sure she was hearing her mother right._

_After she saw her parents nod in confirmation, she let out another squeal of joy. She looked into the box and examined the three Pokéballs, each with the name of the Pokémon inside taped to it._

_"Wow! Which one should I pick?"_

_The party-goers watched as she took her time trying to decide which one to take. After a few minutes, she grabbed one of the Pokéballs and threw it into the air._

_"Come out Bulbasaur!"_

_The plant bulb Pokémon emerged from its containment unit, bringing a loud cheer from both Cassie and everyone else at the party._

_"Thanks mom and dad... this is the best present ever!" she exclaimed, as she ran over to give her parents a hug._

_"We only want what's best for you, Cassie... Cassie..."_

_

* * *

_

"Cassie... Cassie... Cassie!"

Cassie awakened from her dream, and was greeted by the face of a brown-reddish haired boy, most likely only a year older than herself. She looked around and noticed that the two of them were sitting in some sort of lobby, outside of an office door that read 'Patti Masters, Junior Agent Supervisor.'

"You know, you're the one that's going to do this thing," he said. "You better have a speech prepared for something as monumental as this."

Cassie stared up into space briefly, stating as she did, "I was dreaming about the first day again. My tenth birthday. The day I became a Pokémon trainer..."

Her partner scratched the back of his head. "That again? You sure like to dream a lot."

"It's what I do when I'm tired."

"Maybe we should wait 'til later on... you know, after you've slept a few more hours."

That last statement suddenly shot Cassie wide awake.

"No way! You know this has to end now, Arius!"

Cassie shot a menacing glare at her partner and boyfriend, Arius, who motioned as if he was about to shoot back a rebuttal. He thinks better of it and decides to keep his mouth shut.

"Arius? Cassie?" the voice of a young woman rang out.

The two jumped out of their seats to see Patti waving hello as she walked towards them. Wearing a white blouse and a navy blue skirt, she swung the small suitcase in her left hand back and forth.

"What brings you two to my office this morning?"

"Well... you see..." started Cassie.

* * *

"You're quitting? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes, that's right," Cassie said aloud. "We wish to resign our positions."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"Ever since I took this job, I envisioned a future where this organization would train us to be the best Pokémon trainers in the world."

"Haven't we always done that?"

"Yes, but at the sacrifice of all of the new friends I've met on the road. There are many things that I've done while I've been here that I haven't been too proud of. Things that have cost other people their lives. Things that have nearly cost me my life. I'm only thirteen! I didn't become a Pokémon trainer to save the world! I became a Pokémon trainer because I wanted to be a Pokémon Master!"

"It's a part of the job I hate too, but sometimes we can't avoid it."

"That's why we want out. It's the only way I feel is right."

"What about you, Arius?" Patti turned to face him. "Do you share the same views as your partner?"

"To an extent," Arius began, "but I wouldn't be the great trainer I am today if it wasn't for her. So I'd like to stay by her side. I respect her decision... though I do not know if it is the right one."

Patti bowed her head. "I'm sorry that you two feel that way. But, we can't stop you from leaving under your own power. I just wish things didn't work out this way."

"We do too," Cassie nodded.

* * *

A few minutes later, Arius and Cassie were in their cubicles, clearing out what little they were allowed to keep in their desks.

Cassie was hard at work trying to stuff her extra clothes and keepsakes into the one medium-sized box she had been given to carry it all out. But among all of her belongings was the remnants of a small, partially burned photograph. A photo of herself and a good friend, a green-haired, bespectacled young man. She tried to hold herself back from crying, as she was still getting over losing him just days ago.

"Poor Chuck... he had such a great life in front of him. And he had to give it up... all to protect a bunch of hypocrites and liars! To people who only care about their own selfish goals... not for the people who help achieve them!"

"Now, now..." she heard Arius' soothing voice sneak up behind her. "You know that's not true."

Cassie turned to face her sweetheart, no longer able to fight off the tears now coming out of her eyes.

"Yes, it is! Don't you remember what those Team Rocket members said to us back when we infiltrated their headquarters a year ago?"

* * *

_Calamity placed a gun against Cassie's forehead. Arius could only watch helplessly, as a multitude of Rockets had surrounded them, making any sort of escape impossible._

_"You know, it's too bad I have to shoot you," Calamity told the duo. "You two would have made great additions to our team. Then again, members of a traitorous organization such as yours don't deserve to live."_

_"What do you mean traitorous?" Cassie asked, hoping to buy her partner some time to think of a way out._

_"Anyway, I thought you would have known about this by now. I haven't been in Team Rocket that long, but any Rocket member knows that the founders of the Pokémon Trainers' Association were former Rockets themselves!"_

_Arius and Cassie's eyes opened wide with shock and disdain. "What?"_

_"You mean you didn't know?" Jane asked between fits of laughter._

_"Of course they didn't know," assured Calamity. "Do you think these two innocent trainers would have joined it if they knew that in advance?_

_

* * *

_

"You still believe that rubbish?" Arius asked.

"Tell me this, Arius," Cassie said, regaining her composure. "How many times have you seen me ask about that? How many?"

"But don't you remember the first time we asked? It was both of us confronting Patti, and she firmly denied it."

"But how many times did I ask her after that? How about the higher-ups? Did any of them ever give me a straight answer? There's no one here that can tell me that both of those Rockets weren't telling the truth!"

"They're members of an evil and elite organization named Team Rocket! They're trained not to tell the truth!"

"What makes you think this organization, the Pokémon Trainers' Association, isn't as evil in their own special way? We are secret agents, after all, and we're only told anything on a need-to-know basis. There could be plenty of secrets they could be keeping from us! Stuff that could put them in the same league as Team Rocket!"

Arius sighed. "Cassie, I don't mind leaving the PTA with you if it's because you're tired of seeing your friends get hurt. But please tell me it's not because of this conspiracy theory that you're hung up on."

"No... and I'm telling you, it's just not some wild theory. There's gotta be some truth to it. I just know it!"

"And where will you find this truth? It's not going to pop up out of nowhere! Look... in a few minutes, we'll be out of here, so we won't have to worry about any of this other stuff. Let the organization figure out their past, present, and future for themselves. It's just you and me, now, and no one else!"

Cassie glanced back down at the picture of her and Chuck, which was still in her hand, and Arius reached over to put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"There have been things on this job that we liked and others we didn't. I have things about the PTA I didn't like either. But we're leaving now, and it should be appropriate that we keep all of those problems here and start over with our lives. Isn't that why we're leaving in the first place?"

Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Then let's let bygones be bygones, and leave all of these thoughts of the PTA's intentions to the guys that replace us. Alright?"

"Okay... I guess you're right."

"Good. Now, let's finish packing so we can hit the road. I already called my parents, so we'll be dropping by my house first."

Cassie nodded as Arius left her cubicle. She sighed as she pocketed the picture and finished packing.

"Maybe he's right," she told herself aloud. "After all, if they were really doing something illegal, the police would've done something about it, right?"

The young trainer contemplated that thought as she took one last look at her cubicle. She then picked up her box of stuff and headed off to find her boyfriend.

* * *

The duo was somewhat surprised to see about twenty or thirty of their fellow agents waiting to give them a send-off at the front door. They heard cheers and cries aplenty as Arius and Cassie, now with giant backpacks strapped to their persons, walked towards the crowd.

"Whoa!" Cassie exclaimed. "I didn't think this many people would wish us goodbye, especially considering the fact we only told Patti half an hour ago."

"News spreads fast around here," Arius remarked. "That, or we're a whole lot more popular than we thought we were."

Arius and Cassie slowly made their way through the crowd, taking time to either give or receive hugs from the people they had worked with for the past two years. Some gave them helpful advice, others just let their emotions do the talking. Eventually, they found their way to the door and waved one final goodbye to the organization.

"Goodbye and good luck!" Arius and Cassie stated in tandem.

* * *

A couple hours later, somewhere along Route 3...

"I feel so alive!" Cassie exclaimed, spinning circles around Arius.

"You know that gets annoying after the first few miles..." Arius snidely remarked.

"I'm sorry, but it just feel so great to be out on the road again, and now, we don't have to follow anyone else's agenda other than our own!"

"Great. Just don't wear yourself out... we've got about six hours of walking to go if we're going to make it to Viridian City. And unless you want to sleep out with the stars tonight..."

"Fine, fine," Cassie said in defeat as she stopped spinning. "Spoilsport."

The two walked silently for a minute or two, taking in the fresh air around them. Arius glanced over at his significant other, and was amazed to see her so happy and carefree. A side of her that had been lost in their hectic adventures in the Orange Islands over the past week. And one that he was glad to see again.

"You know," Arius said, bringing Cassie out of her dream-like state. "It would be a shame if we didn't share our freedom with a few close friends."

Cassie blinked, not quite sure what he was hinting at. "Huh?"

Arius reached into his pocket and pulled out two of his Pokéballs. Seeing this, Cassie realized what he had meant, and she started reaching for hers.

"Golbat, Butterfree, come out and play!" Arius shouted, throwing the Pokéballs into the air.

The two came out of their Pokéballs, screeching as they made their entrance.

"Alright... Bulbasaur! And Meowth, too!" Cassie yelled, tossing her Pokéballs out.

Cassie's two favorite Pokémon, and the ones closest to her, came out, cheering for the chance to get some fresh air.

"Take a good look at the Great Outdoors, guys!" Cassie told her Pokémon.

"Bulba!"

"Meowth!"

"Out there is a world filled with surprises! And in our new lives that start here and now, we'll take whatever fate throws at us with sunlight in our hearts and smiles on our faces. For we have a new lease on life, and no one can take it away from us!"

"And we'll face that world..." Arius said, giving Cassie a peck on the cheek. "Together."

Arius, Cassie, and Pokémon gazed up towards the sky, basking in the gorgeous warmth of the sun, as they returned to the ways of the average Pokémon trainer.

Traveling the road of life and experiencing the bumps along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a ferry headed towards the Seafoam Islands, Ash, Misty, Brock, Duplica, Pikachu, and Ditto were heading out on their own path of adventure.

"I can't wait to see this new project Professor Schtickly invented to help all Pokémon!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yeah," Brock agreed. "I wonder what it is."

"It must be something if Professor Oak wants us to check it out," Misty said.

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped.

"Ditto!" agreed Ditto.

"I don't care about that!" Duplica exclaimed, who had changed into an outfit that was an exact copy of Misty's. "All I want is to spend some time alone on the beach with my Ashy-boy!"

"I am NOT thinking that!" Misty said angrily, not noticing Ash blushing behind her.

"So you don't want to spend time alone with him? Well... I can think of one person here who wouldn't mind taking your place..."

"Don't you dare, Duplica Imite!"

Misty started chasing Duplica around the ferry deck, the latter shedding her Misty costume in hopes of slowing her pursuer down.

"Sometimes I'll never understand women," Ash commented, sweatdropping.

"Sometimes I'll never understand how women flock to you," Brock added, his face becoming blue in despondent jealousy.

"Pika pika," Pikachu said in dismay, shaking his head as he wondered how his human friends could be so goofy sometimes.

A horn rang in the air as the ferry continued onward towards the Seafoam Islands, where, unbeknownst to our heroes, a new adventure is about to begin...

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	4. Session: July, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session July, Part 4 (08.01.05/04.25.06)**

* * *

_There are some places man isn't expected to go. Or that they expect to go. But sometimes, life can throw you a loop._

_Some of these places don't seem scientifically possible, yet there are those who wish to test the limits of the feasible, even if it yields disasterous results. The unlucky ones who fall prey to these mad scientists put their own lives at risk, with no clue as to what may happen as a result of dabbling in things they don't understand._

_Maybe we're just all fools, and we prefer to take life as it comes to us._

_Or maybe because a certain trainer from Pallet Town doesn't think anything that happens in his life is weird, and that every event in his life is his destiny._

_Being shocked daily by his Pikachu and getting his memory erased a couple times hasn't helped, either..._

* * *

A ferry pulls into port at the Seafoam Islands, and its passengers begin the process of disembarking. Among the arrivals to this group of island east of Cinnabar are Ash Ketchum and his merry band of followers.

"We're finally here!" Misty shouted gleefully. "Island vacation, here we come!"

"Misty..." Ash interrupted. "We've got a job to do! We don't have time to relax!"

"Aw..."

"This better not turn out like our trip to the Orange Islands last week," Duplica said, reminded of the turn of events there.

"Knowing our luck, it wouldn't surprise me," Brock said despondently.

The group made their way out of the port and onto the main street leading into town.

"Okay..." Ash wondered as he looked around. "Which way is south?"

"Hmmm... I'm no navigator," Duplica stated, "but I think that there is a pretty good indicator."

Duplica was pointing at a brown building on top of a cliff about a mile away. Next to it was a lighthouse, which strangely was shining its beam out into the ocean despite there not being a cloud in the sky.

"A laboratory overlooking the ocean," observed Brock. "How ironic."

"Why do I even act surprised anymore?" Misty waved nonchalantly.

"Okay!" Ash said, raising his fist into the air. "Let's get to that laboratory!"

"Nice to see someone doesn't mind the strange coincidences."

* * *

After a long walk of about ten or fifteen minutes, the group took their final steps up to the laboratory's front door. But to their surprise, they saw that it was unlocked and open.

"Talk about convenient," Ash remarked.

"Hmmm..." Brock thought. "Maybe too convenient."

"Be ready for anything," Ash told his Pikachu.

"Pika!" the little rodent Pokémon nodded.

"You too, Ditto!" Duplica said to the Pokémon resting on her right shoulder.

The group calmly stepped inside, on guard for anything that might jump out at them. None of the lights were on in the building, though the morning daylight helped brighten the main hallway enough for Ash and the others to see down it. And at the end was a closed wooden door. With light streaming out from underneath.

"Ah!" Misty said. "There must be someone in there!"

"Well, let's see who!" Ash said, leading the way.

The group creeped up to the door slowly, on their guard for any surprise that may be waiting for them on the other side. Ash reached for the doorknob, but hesitated in turning it. Looking back at his comrades for any signs of objections, he saw Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Duplica, and Ditto all nodding for him to proceed. Taking a deep breath, Ash began to turn the knob...

"Here goes nothing!"

...and opened the door, causing the lights to filter out into the hallway and onto them. Ash stuck his head inside, followed by the rest of the gang, as they checked the surroundings.

They had found the main laboratory, which was lined with scores of machines along both walls. Most of them seemed to be the standard computative units, though there were a couple of exceptions. Such as a Pokémon healing unit, a Pokémon transportation module, a Pokéball repair apparatus, and a Lotad-themed coffeemaker. But the biggest anomaly was standing just twenty feet in front of them. A tall machine that reached more than halfway to the ceiling. It was decorated with an assortment of flashing colored lights, and a plethora of varying gauges, each measuring a different quality than the others. In fact, it looked so futuristic and high-tech that the machine's most primitive feature, a maple-colored wooden door leading inside of it, looked horrendously out of place.

"I wonder what that thing is," Brock asked out of curiosity.

"Looks like some sort of machine," Ash said, stating the obvious. "But just what does it do?"

"I'm glad you asked, my boy!"

The foursome (well, sixsome if you count Pikachu and Ditto) jumped back in fright as short, bespectacled man in a white lab coat had suddenly appeared before them.

"This is the machine that will revolutionize the Pokémon transfer system! Ha ha... no one dares match my genius, for I am the great Professor Schtickly, master of solving the world's most unsolvable Pokémon world mysteries!"

Duplica sweatdropped. "Is he serious?" She then quick-changed into an exact copy of the professor, glasses, gray hair, and all, and openly mocked him. "I'm solving the world's most unsolvable Pokémon world mysteries!"

"Figures he'd be a quack," Misty stated out loud.

Professor Schtickly shook his head in disdain. "Tsk tsk... it seems that young women these days still lack the genius to recognize genius when they see it."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Misty yelled angrily, head about to explode.

Duplica held her friend back. "Easy, Mist... no need to get riled up over this old coot."

Ash looked confused. As usual. "I'm sorry... but you didn't answer my question. Just what does this thing do?"

"Well," Professor Schtickly began, "it's supposed to be able to automatically transfer any Pokémon from one place to another. Anywhere 'round this big ol' world! There doesn't even have to be anyone waiting on the other side!"

"Sounds amazing!" noted the easily-impressed Pallet Town trainer.

"So," Brock asked with careful intrigue, "why 'supposed to?' What's wrong?"

"Well," the professor uttered, bonking himself on the head with his bare fist, "I can't figure out how to turn the darn thing on."

The group stood still for a minute, the shock of the problem so sudden that they had to take some time to process it. They then group facefaulted to the floor, and then quickly bounced up, pretty much 'absorbing' the blow.

Except for a certain ill-tempered redhead...

"YOU'RE CALLING ME STUPID AND YOU CAN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT HOW TO TURN THAT DARN THING ON! WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT, YOU PEABRAIN?"

"Somebody needs a timeout," Duplica sang as she dragged Misty off to a safe distance away... for the professor's sake.

"Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu suddenly sounded off, prompting the men to gaze in his direction. He was standing by a panel that was loosely screwed into one side of the device.

"That's where the power source is located!" the Professor cried, oblivious as to why the panel covering it was left unscrewed in the first place.

Pikachu skipped back to Ash as the professor knelt down to examine the panel. It was then that he noticed... or didn't notice... that the power source wasn't on. Or to be more exact...

"I put the darn thing in upside down," Schtickly chuckled as he pulled away the panel to show an unlit green cylinder. "Silly me... guess I'd better fix it!"

In seconds, Professor Schtickly did just that. Upon doing so, the cylinder began glowing green, and the machine powered up.

"Success!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Wait a minute..." Brock said, realizing why the source glowed green, "that's not safe... aaahhh!"

Brock quickly ran to other side of the room, with Pikachu quickly following. Ash and the professor scratched their heads dumbfoundedly.

"What's the big deal about this glowing green cylinder?" Ash wondered out loud.

"Nothing, my boy," the professor replied as he began screwing the latch back on. "My machine is nuclear powered, is all."

"Really? Wow, that's amazing, Professor Schtickly!"

Brock and Pikachu shook their heads in dismay.

"Well, Misty won't be happy the professor just shortened Ash's life by a year."

"Pika pika."

"But maybe she'll be pleased that he took a year of his life too!"

"Pika pika."

* * *

Outside, where Misty was enjoying a cup of water from Duplica's thermos bottle...

"Did you feel that?" Misty asked.

"Feel what?" Duplica shot back.

"Like something just happened to Ash?"

Duplica chuckled. "Knowing Ashy-boy, I'd be more shocked if stuff didn't happen to him."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Trovitopolis in the Orange Islands...

A brown haired woman in an orange tank top and matching colored skirt and sandals grunted as she lifted her last bag of luggage and placed it into an already overstuffed taxicab trunk. The taxi driver with tanned skin, who was wearing a pineapple-motif short sleeve shirt and blue swimming trunks, looked peeved.

"Just how many more bags does your family have, lady?"

"That's all, I believe. And we're not your typical family, either."

The driver shook his head. "Whatever... just tell your 'family' to hurry up!"

He slammed the trunk door closed and then walked off to wait in the car. The woman glanced into the hotel the cab was parked at, and saw one of her 'family' members waiting by the front desk. Checking his watch. As if he was waiting for someone.

"Darn that Amber, making us wait!" she scowled. "If I had my way, Gary and I would just leave her butt behind and make her find her own way to Kumquat Island!"

Inside the hotel, the person she had been watching was the Gary Oak of Pallet Town. Best known for being the grandson of Professor Oak, but he was one of the best trainers at his age. He blew through the Kanto League gyms as if they were nothing. Some called him the most successful trainer ever to come out of Pallet.

But he didn't do it alone. For as famous as he was for his impressive skills as a Pokémon trainer, he was also famous for having his own personal cheerleading squad. The squad, made up of six beautiful young women roughly twice his age, followed him everywhere and cheered him on as if their lives depended on it.

But the girls got tired of the everyday duties of being cheerleaders, and they all eventually quit on him. Gary realized that he used them as nothing more than mindless followers, and made an attempt to try and get them to travel with him again. Not as cheerleaders, but as travel companions and friends.

Only two of them agreed to rejoin him. Amber Gyro, one of the youngest members of the squad, who was hoping traveling with Gary would give her an opportunity to discover what her true purpose in life was. And the lady outside, Stephanie Applegate, who was considered the squad leader, was the only one that ever had true intimate feelings for Gary. Though he's never reciprocated those back.

"Gary, let's just leave her!" Stephanie yelled into the hotel. "Besides, you know the trip would be much more fun if it were just the two of us!"

"I can't abandon her!" Gary shouted back. "I'll go and find her."

Stephanie scowled even more as she watched Gary walk off towards the elevator.

"She is so gonna make us miss our flight!"

* * *

After wandering around the first floor for a minute or so, Gary spotted a brown-haired girl, a few years younger than Stephanie, gazing at a TV playing a video of something in the window of the hotel's gift shop. He also noticed a few local teenage boys ogling what little clothing she had on... a light blue bikini top and a pair of tan shorts... the real short ones that left little to the imagination.

"Amber!" Gary yelled, calling out her name and getting the boys' attention.

"Aw man," one of them complained as he led the others away. "She's taken."

"Yeah! I don't want anything that isn't fresh off the market!"

"That's some fine piece he's tapping there!"

The trio were suddenly shut up when an Arcanine materialized right in front of them and roared loudly in their faces, practically scaring their clothes off. Frightened for their lives, the three of them ran off as fast as their legs could carry them. Arcanine disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, back into its Pokéball... the one Gary had taken out of his pocket.

"Jerks," he muttered under his breath as he pocketed the Pokéball and walked over to Amber, who was still fixated on the TV.

Gary looked to see what Amber was watching. It seemed to be a video of some sort of Pokémon competition. But it wasn't like any competition he'd ever seen before. Though battles were part of the competition, he also noticed a heavy emphasis on showing off attack moves and dazzling displays.

"What's this you're watching, Ambs?"

"It's a Pokémon Contest!" Amber responded without turning away from the TV.

"And just what does that entail?"

That question grabbed her attention enough to shift her gaze away from the spectacle she was witnessing.

"Oh, it's the bestest and most beautiful display of Pokémon bonding and showmanship I've ever seen! I want to be in one ever so badly!"

"Since when?"

"Five minutes ago. Oh Gary... we have to find a place that holds these Pokémon Contests! I want to become... a Pokémon Coordinator!"

Gary sighed. "Oh, so that's your 'calling' for this week, huh? Well, let's get this over with..."

"No!" Amber exclaimed, grabbing Gary by the shoulders. "This isn't just any 'calling.' It's THE 'calling!' This is what I want to do with my life!"

"You're really into this stuff?"

"It's the stuff legends are made of!" Amber quoted, starry-eyed. "After you earn your fourth and final Orange League badge, we have to find one of these places that hold Pokémon Contests! We must!"

"Well, anything to make you happy," Gary agreed, sounding sort of fatherly. Even though he had no idea where these contests were being held.

The two headed back to the lobby, unaware a boiling angry Stephanie was waiting for them.

"Say... you didn't notice those guys..."

"There were guys looking at me? I was too busy watching that program to notice."

At that, Gary ran back to the shop, pulling Amber along with him.

"That's it... I'm buying you some new clothes to cover up some of that skin of yours!"

Amber freaked as she was dragged inside. "What are you now, my mother or something?"

* * *

Back on the Seafoam Islands, inside Professor Schtickly's laboratory again...

Duplica, Ditto, and a now mellow Misty joined Ash, Pikachu, and Brock back inside as the professor was hard at work punching buttons on his newest machine's console, prepping it for a test run.

"So I guess it works fine now?" questioned Misty.

"Yep," Ash nodded. "We're about to get a trial run."

"It didn't take long to fix once we figured out the problem," Brock reassured the girls.

"Ha ha, it is ready!" the professor exclaimed. "Now I must get my Pokémon that I will be making the test with!"

He reached into his lab coat and pulled out a Pokéball. He then opened the door leading inside and tossed the Pokéball into it. Running back to the controls, he immediately started the test sequence!

"This is it! I am about to become the pioneer of instantaneous Pokémon transport!"

The gang shielded their eyes as the machine roared to life, enveloping the room in an overbearing flash of assorted lights and loud noises. Nothing could be seen or heard in the room other than the machine for quite a few seconds, until it suddenly powered down without rhyme or reason. Regaining their senses about them, the group watched hopefully as Professor Schtickly went to open the door to the machine's transfer chamber, thinking it would be empty.

But staring them right in the face was that Pokéball, not having moved an inch.

"That wasn't much of a disappearing act, you know," Duplica commented blandly.

Professor Schtickly glared at Misty, expecting her to make some sort of 'I told you so' comment. But she didn't even so much as chuckle.

"You can stop hiding it, young lady... I know you think I'm an idiot."

"I wouldn't dream of saying such a thing!" Misty said innocently.

Ash glanced at Misty, then at Duplica, then back at Misty.

"Hey... did you two switch places?"

Before Duplica could clarify, Ash reached for one of Misty's pigtails and pulled on it. She screamed in pain and... you can guess what happened next.

"DON'T YOU EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN GIRLFRIEND WHEN SHE'S STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU?" she screamed as she chased a hapless Ash around the room.

"Poor Ash," Brock said, shaking his head (and Pikachu doing likewise).

"Don't you know running around a lab is dangerous!" the professor yelled at Ash and Misty.

"I thought the thing was that running around with scissors is dangerous!" Duplica stated, back in her 'professor' costume.

"That too! And... stop copying me!"

Truer words were never spoken... about the dangerous part, as Misty, within mere inches of grabbing Ash by the hair and exacting some revenge, tripped on a wire running across the floor. She stumbled right into Ash's back, pushed him into Brock and Pikachu, and sending them all tumbling into the machine. They all piled up into the back of the chamber, smashing into hard enough to shake the door closed.

Professor Schtickly, Duplica, and Ditto gasped as the machine came to life, once again filling the room with obnoxious noises and flashing lights.

"What's going on?" Duplica asked.

Of course, the professor couldn't hear her question over all of the noise. So she didn't even get an answer until the machine had ceased to a stop a minute later.

"Oh my..." the Professor gasped, running over to check the transfer chamber.

"Are they alright?"

The professor opened the door, temporarily blocking Duplica and Ditto's view of the chamber's interior. She was then surprised to hear Professor Schtickly laughing maniacally. As if he were an evil genius.

"It works! It really, really works! Ha ha!"

Duplica peered inside and gasped in horror.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were gone.

* * *

"Wha... where are we?" Ash asked aloud, picking his face up from the ground.

He had woken up at the bottom of a pile with Misty, Brock, and Pikachu on top of him, face-first in the dirt. As he tried to push them off of his aching back, they began to stir. The trio rubbed their eyes as they too awoke to sights and sounds they had never seen before.

"We're not in that kooky professor's lab anymore!" Misty observed.

"Looks like some remote village," noted Brock as he took in the surroundings.

The quartet was surrounded on either side by small adobe houses made out of stucco, obviously designed to withstand the extreme heat common with the lower mountain regions of the area. The weather felt particularly cool there, though.

But the weather and the housing structures were far from their minds, as they were more concerned as to where they had been teleported to.

"I thought he said his machine was designed only to transport Pokémon?" Brock said, scratching his head.

"I told you this guy was a nutcase!" Misty exclaimed. "Some genius he turned out to be!"

"Pika pi!" chirped Pikachu, tugging at Ash's pant leg.

"What is it, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Pikachu was pointing at a teenage boy walking towards them. He was dressed in a sandy-colored poncho that pretty much ran the length of his entire body. The barefoot young lad was dusty all over, but still, he seemed friendly enough.

But the gang couldn't get past the red, spiky hair and his all-too familiar face.

"That's Gary!" the group gasped in unison.

"Huh?" the stranger began, before freaking out at seeing Misty in front of him. "Wha... you know better than to be out here in your condition!"

"My condition?" Misty growled, offended by his comment. "You know better than to insult me, Gary Oak!"

He blinked strangely at the name. "Who is this Gary Oak you speak of? And how dare you raise your voice to me! I'm surprised you have that much energy considering you should be fighting for your life!"

"Fighting for her life?" Ash and Brock asked in unison.

"Why is that?" Misty added, albeit a bit calmer.

'Gary' gasped in disbelief. "The doctors told us all last night! You only have a month to live!"

**To be continued in Part 5...**


	5. Session: July, Part 5

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session July, Part 5 (08.08.05/05.02.06)**

**

* * *

**

_There's a saying that states that somewhere in this crazy world is a person that can pass as your double. That same saying also says that one of you has to be good and the other one has to be evil. If you believe the philosophies of Yin and Yang, that is._

_But imagine if you met someone who looks just like you. But she's not evil... she just lives in a world entirely different from yours. And she's been diagnosed with a disease. A deadly disease that will kill her in one month's time. You start to think... if you think she's good, just like you, wouldn't you want to find a way to help her? To make sure she survives, even if you have no idea how to cure her problem?_

_That's the situation I'm in. I'm about to meet 'my other half.' And neither me or my friends would've ever predicted how much my 'double' would affect our lives for months to come._

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were taken aback by what the stranger before them, whom they thought was Ash's rival, Gary Oak, had just said.

"You're joking... right?" Misty asked again, still not believing what she had just heard.

'Gary' rolled his eyes. "Great, you're delusional... I'd better find your doctor right away!"

"I'm not delusional, you're insane!"

"Hold on a sec," Brock jumped in, stopping Misty from doing something she might regret.

"Yeah... why is Misty sick anyway?" queried a confused Ash. "She doesn't look sick to me."

"I don't know who you fellows are... but this will be better explained once we get young Marina back in bed!"

"Marina! My name's not Marina, it's Misty!"

'Gary' started to freak out, jumping about in a state of panic. "Oh my... it's worse than I thought! You think you're someone else now!"

"You're gonna wish you were someone else when I get through with you, Gary!" Misty exclaimed, marching angrily towards him.

"And I told you, my name isn't Gary... it's Griff!"

"Griff?" Ash scratched his head in thought as, behind him, Brock pulled on Misty's arms as she struggled to break free to give Griff a piece of her mind.

"Yes, my name's Griff. I don't know who this Gary person is, but I'm not him."

"Hmmm... I thought as much."

"You thought as much?" Misty and Brock asked, surprised.

Ash nodded. "I always know when Gary's around. It's the sort of connection two people have when they're competitive amongst each other. And despite how much this guy looks like Gary, I don't get that 'shared feeling' from him."

"Never realized you two were that close," noted Brock.

"IF YOU KNEW THIS GUY WASN'T GARY, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SOMETHING BEFORE?" Misty screamed at Ash.

"Well," replied a partially frightened Ash, "it took me a minute to figure it out."

"Pika..." sighed Pikachu.

"Oh, I see now!" Griff cut in. "So you just look like Marina, but you aren't really her! Whew... I'm relieved."

"You better be, after mistaking me for someone else!" chided Misty.

"I'm sorry, I really am! It's just... I'm so worried about her! She's so young... and yet her life's about to end so tragically!"

"You said she had a doctor," remembered Brock, "he can't do anything for her?"

"He tried, but the problem is... this disease... it doesn't have a cure."

"It doesn't have a cure?" repeated Ash.

Griff shook his head in dismay.

"That's so sad," sniffled Misty, who was on the verge of tears.

"Now she's forced to bedridden for these last few weeks. She doesn't have much energy to do anything except eat, sleep, and on occasion, talk."

"There must be something we can do..."

"I'm no doctor," Brock spoke up, "but maybe I should take a look at her."

"You really think you can help?"

"I could give it a try. I mean... she can't possibly get any worse, right?"

Griff shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose. But... how are you going to examine her if your eyes aren't open?"

Brock was taken aback by the question. "Wha?"

"That can't be comfortable, being in an extended state of squinting-ness."

"What are you talking about? My eyes are always open!"

Misty intervened, pushing Brock out of the way in the process.

"Eh... I think it's time you led us to Marina. After all, it's the least I can do for going off on you like I did."

"Oh, yes, right!"

* * *

A minute or two later, Griff had led the gang to Marina's house. Guiding them over to a nearby window, they huddled around it to glance inside.

"I thought you were gonna let us see her!" Misty exclaimed.

"Well... this is the time of day when she takes a nap, and... she gets cranky when she doesn't get her quiet time every afternoon."

"Are you sure?" questioned Ash, pointing into the house.

The foursome (and Pikachu) peered inside and found that Marina was not asleep, but rather alert and sitting up in her bed, watching TV. Instantly the gang picked up on the similarities between her and Misty. Same hair color and style. Similar scrawny limbs. Even similar body types... from what they could tell with a blanket covering her from the waist down.

"You're right, Griff... she looks exactly like me!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she'd pass for your twin sister!" deduced Brock.

"I don't get it!" Griff shouted. "I know at this time she always takes her nap! So why is she awake?"

"Something smells fishy here..." Misty thought to herself.

Suddenly, Marina turned towards the window and spotted Griff and the others staring at her. Instantly, she reached for the remote, turned the TV off, and covered her head with her blanket, pretending as if she had been asleep the whole time.

"She's faking it!" Brock pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I thought you said she was very weak, Griff!" Misty yelled. "That didn't look weak to me!"

"I'm stumped too," Griff scratched his head before reaching for the window. "I've got to find out what's up."

Griff slid the window up and open, which to Ash and the gang's surprise was unlocked, and then climbed inside.

"What are you doing? You can't just walk into a girl's room just like that"  
Misty yelled at Griff.

"Why not?" Ash asked, climbing in after him. "She's awake, after all."

"Does the word 'privacy' not mean anything to you, Ash Ketchum!"

As Ash made his way in, Griff was already by Marina's bedside.

"Come on, Marina, I know you're awake!" he said, grabbing the blanket and preparing to pull it off.

Marina popped up, unhappy that she had been caught already. "Why'd you have to go and stare at me like that, Griff? And... who are your new friends?"

"I'm wondering why you're not sleeping, like the doctor prescribed for you. You know you're not going to get better if you don't get your rest!"

"You don't have to sugarcoat it! I'm old enough to figure out that I don't have long to live."

"Look, Marina... we'll find you a cure somehow. I promise!"

"Yeah, don't worry about it," reassured Ash, who was now standing beside Griff. "We'll help you."

"And you are..."

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" the trainer announced proudly.

"Pallet Town?" Marina scratched her head. "Never heard of the place."

"Me neither," added Griff. "No wonder I've never seen you guys before... you're not from around here, are you?"

"We're still trying to figure out how we actually got here to begin with," Brock answered, carrying Pikachu in his arms.

"This is Brock, and that's Pikachu, my best friend!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu chirped, leaping from Brock's arms and into Ash's.

"Is that a Pikachu?" cried Marina. "I haven't seen one of those in ages!"

Griff nodded in agreement. "She's telling the truth. Pokémon are rare around these parts. About the only folks who have them around here are... 'them.'"

"'Them?'" Ash and Brock repeated in unison.

"Yeah... but don't worry about them. We haven't seen them drop by here in months. I heard they all came down with some horrible disease themselves. Don't know if they're alright or not, but at least they're not bothering us anymore."

"I'll say..." Marina sighed with relief.

"Say, where's your female friend? Misty, right? Marina... you've got to see this."

"See what?" Marina asked, glancing at the window and seeing no one there.

"Hey... where'd Misty go, Brock?"

"Don't know... I thought she was following me into the room."

* * *

Misty had walked away from the house and was proceeding down the street, not completely sure of what was going on at all. Her mind wandered off as she drew the attention of some of the locals... some for her resemblance to Marina, who they all knew... others for Misty's unorthodox, by their standards, outfit.

"I don't like this," she thought aloud. "Not at all. How can there be someone that looks just like me? None of this makes any sense."

Suddenly, Misty felt the ground beneath her begin to tremble. Glancing down at her feet, she saw some nearby pebbles dancing around as if they had a life of their own. She then heard a strange noise approaching. Several, in fact. And not all that strange... but rather familiar.

"Is that what I think it is?" Misty asked herself aloud. "And there sounds like there's more than one of them!"

Seeing what appeared to be a dust cloud being kicked up at the top of a nearby hill, Misty began running towards it. As she did, she noticed the locals around here start freaking out and fleeing into their houses.

"They're back!" she heard one woman scream.

"I knew the calm was too good to be true!" shouted a man as he shuffled his two sons inside the nearest building.

"We're all doomed now," yelled a second man.

Misty came to a stop, amazed at the populace around her disappearing from sight. Looking around, her eyes finally rested themselves on the top of the hill, where the dust cloud was getting bigger and bigger. The noises she had been hearing from there were becoming louder by the second. But by this point, she was finally able to identify what it was coming from.

"It's gotta be a Rapidash! And there must be a group of them!"

Sure enough, Misty spotted the head of a Rapidash barreling through the dirt cloud. Then two, four, and finally six. But that wasn't all, as she spotted each of the half-dozen Pokémon being ridden by a human.

"They're Pokémon trainers?"

Instinctively, Misty pulled a Pokéball from her belt and snapped into a defensive stance. She watched as the six Rapidash came to a stop at the top of the hill and the trainers glanced down on their prey from above.

The one in front smirked. "Looks like we found our old stomping grounds, boys! Let's go, Rapidash, giddy up!"

Pulling back on the reins, Rapidash responded by abruptly bolting down the hill, his fellow teammates following suit. Misty stood her ground as the pack bared down towards her position. As they did, she got a good look at the leader of the pack... and he a good look at her.

"Whoa there!" he yelled, pulling back on the reins just enough that his Rapidash came to a stop just a few feet in front of Misty. As she raised her arms to shield herself from the dust being kicked up, she heard the other Rapidash's hoofs clattering around her. When she looked up, the Rapidash had her boxed in, and all of their riders were peering down at her.

"Welly welly well..." one of them croaked.

"What's a babe like you doing in a place like this?" a second asked.

"We can take you to a place where you'd be appreciated," smiled a third.

Misty raised her Pokéball high for all of them to see. The leader reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his own.

"No need to got hostile, young lady," he said. "I didn't realize you were so financially endowed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" questioned Misty apprehensively.

"Don't you know where you are? You're in the mining town of Chiva! All these lowlifes are dirt poor! They can't afford to have a Pokémon Center here, much less can anyone spend money to adequately take care of a Pokémon! The fact that you actually are carrying one of those little creatures immediately screams out that you're prime for plucking!"

"So hand over all of your money and jewels," stated the first henchman, "and we'll leave you alone in peace."

"If not... well, we'd have to get all grabby and stuff," said the second.

"You wouldn't want that, now would you?" the fourth butted in.

"I swear, I don't have anything of value on me!" Misty admitted truthfully.

"I guess we'll have to snatch something off ya worth selling, huh?" the leader smirked.

"Hold it right there!" cried a voice from afar.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, instantly recognizing the voice.

The group turned down the street, where Ash and Pikachu were standing.

"You leave Misty alone right this instant!"

"Pikachu!" growled Ash's favorite Pokémon, with cheeks sparking in anger.

"Whoa... he's got himself a Pikachu!" stated the first. "Those are extremely rare around here! Most people in this part of the country can go fifty or sixty years without laying eyes upon one!"

"Forget the girl," the leader exclaimed, licking his lips. "We just found ourselves a much more appetizing target."

They advanced on Ash, who looked ready for a fight.

"Get ready, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"Let's mow 'em down, boys!" the leader yelled.

All six Rapidash, with their trainers still along for the ride, charge at Ash and Pikachu. But the duo didn't look intimidated in the least.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

"CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

The lightning attack didn't injure the Rapidash all that much, but it spooked them enough that they lost their focus on where they were going. Some of the riders fell off after their Rapidash tripped over their own hoofs, while others hung on as their Rapidash became temporarily uncontrollable, veering off-course from the intended target.

"What kind of Pikachu is that powerful?" queried one of the scared riders.

"Who cares?" the leader shot back. "The fact that it's so strong it can confuse Rapidash this easily means it'll be worth a bundle when we sell it!"

The band of rogues and their Rapidash gathered themselves on the other side of Ash and Pikachu in preparation for another pass.

"I bet you can't do that twice, you brat!"

Once again, the Rapidash came charging at Ash and Pikachu. The duo was ready to provide a hefty defense once again, but...

"Starmie, use Water Gun!"

"Ha!"

A steady stream of water blasted itself past Ash, over Pikachu's head, and right into the oncoming Rapidash charge. The super speedy Pokémon were stopped dead in their tracks... in fact, the water was actually pushing them backwards, much to the rogues' chagrin! Not that they could voice their disgust, as they were getting soaked as well.

"Just because I'm not worthy of being stolen by you guys anymore doesn't mean you can forget I'm here!" Misty exclaimed with an exuberant smile.

The team's leader opened his mouth, but that was unwise as Starmie was still pelting them with Water Gun.

"Darn blast these rich kids!" he managed to mutter.

"I guess they're all washed up," Misty joked as she moved alongside Ash.

"Time to send them on their merry way!" shouted Ash.

Behind the group, Brock, Griff, and Marina were running up to the scene. As they did, the Rapidash trainers turned around and caught their approach. But upon lying their eyes on Marina, they all gasped in shock and horror.

"It's her," they all cried, "she's the one!"

"Huh?" Ash and Misty asked simultaneously.

Marina gasped as well as she too gazed upon the faces of the town's intruders. Noticing this, Griff immediately grabbed her arm and started pulling her away.

"They're after you, Marina! They've come back for you!"

"Wha?" Brock wondered, confused.

"Get her!" the leader cried. "We'll make her pay for what she's done!"

Two of the Rapidash sped past Brock with blinding speed, gaining hastily on the fleeing Griff and Marina.

"Not so fast... let's go Onix!" Brock yelled, throwing out a Pokéball. "Use Bind!"

Onix popped out, and in before the Rapidash could react to the giant roadblock in their way, they and the riders were being squeezed by the rock snake.

"Now... use Rock Throw!"

Following his trainer's orders, Onix launched the two Rapidash and their trainers back towards the hills from which they came. Seeing that they were outmatched by Ash and his friends, the gang leader called for a hasty retreat.

"We know when we're beat... let's high-tail it out of here!"

The remaining members of the gang boarded their Rapidash and sped out of town, leaving nothing but a dust trail behind.

"And don't come back now, ya hear!" Misty shouted with a Western twang.

"What are you now, American or somethin'?" deadpanned Ash as Brock came running up to the couple.

"We'd better find Griff and Marina and find out what's going on," he suggested.

Ash and Misty nodded in agreement.

"We don't know what's going on here, or how we got here in the first place, or how we'll get back home to begin with... but something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye."

* * *

Griff and Marina were panting heavily, hiding behind a nearby house as they caught their breath. But they definitely were not happy with the situation that had developed.

"I recognized their leader," Marina said in a panic. "That... that was him, wasn't it?"

Griff nodded. "Yes, that was Anthony alright. He must be back for revenge."

Marina raised her palms up in front of her face, and began to sob into them.

"It's all my fault... if they hadn't..."

"They couldn't have known about your condition at the time! It's just a matter of circumstances beyond our control!"

"But because of me... because of me..."

"No... don't say that!"

"Because of me, I KILLED THEM! THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME!"

Griff gazed at Marina in stunned silence. Even after all of this time, he was still refusing to believe the truth though he knew it was exactly that.

* * *

_Flashback eight months ago, in a cave somewhere a few miles away from Chiva..._

_A shot of a wide-eyed and spooked Marina, who was paralyzed with fear, with blood trickling out of the left side of her mouth. Around her were eight grown men, all dead and lying in pools of their own blood. A lone ninth, with his back against the opposite wall, was also frozen with fright himself as he looked seemingly okay otherwise, was covering his mouth and nose with his two hands._

_That ninth man... was the aforementioned Anthony._

_

* * *

_

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu search for Griff and Marina, meanwhile, was being slowed as the populace had poured out of their houses to thank them for saving the town from the Rapidash-riding hoodlums.

"Just who were those guys?" Brock thought to himself.

"Why were they so frightened of Marina?" wondered Misty.

"And most importantly... how the heck do we get back home?" Ash screamed... well, in his mind, at least...

* * *

Back on the Seafoam Islands, Duplica was brandishing a giant hammer that Ditto had transformed into, and was watching over Professor Schtickly as he worked to fix the transporter that had made Ash and the gang disappear...

**End Session July  
Storyline to be continued in Session August, Chapter 1!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes for 'Session: July':  
**Whew... that took way, WAY too long to finish. The lag time between the start and finish of the sessions needs to come way down.

Before I begin, I'd like to welcome any new fans to my fanfics. Or to those of you who have never read the 53-episode "Adventures Series." Over the first few Sessions of this fic, there will be plenty of backtracking to events from the story that inspired this one, in order to fill in the holes as to what's happening and how our characters got there.

As many of you noticed, this series divulges from the anime. In terms of where I'd fit this into the anime chronology (even though we're probably too far out now for it to make sense), we'd be somewhere early in the Johto Journeys or thereabouts. There will be some trekking in the Johto region on and off, but it will have very little in common with the adventures that happened there... with a few exceptions.

For those who have followed "Adventures Series" from the beginning, if that series was stillgoing on, then here you are seeing parts of what-would-be-future episodes sprinkled here and there. The main 'Ash and company' storyline focuses on Episodes 54 and the first half of 55, the back story on Cassie and Arius (with more to come later) of what would've been the third 'special,' "The Country Girl and the City Boy," and the rest would deal with Episode 65, which would've started the 10-part series finale. That last portion is what a majority of this entire fanfic will be focused on.

Naturally, due to how many years it's been since these were all planned out and numerous developments in the anime series, it has led me to make several changes and diversions from the original storylines. I won't be spending much time going over what was changed unless I think it's important bringing up... but the huge gap in time between the end of "Adventures Series" and now has forced me to update the plots slightly.

For those wondering the reason why the sessions will be named after months of the year... well, it's because all of the events in that 'session' take place during that month. At this point, I'm not sure if each 'session' will last five chapters. Some may go less, others may go more. I may even lengthen certain chapters to keep the overall chapter count down. I already have the entire fic, well, at least its main points, fleshed out in my mind. So we'll just wing it from here and see what happens...

Speaking of months, this takes place the day after Episode 53 of "Adventures Series" (i.e. the last chapter of that fanfic).

Anyway, here's some individual notes on this first 'session' itself...

For those of you who didn't read "Adventures Series, Season 3," here's where I point out that most of the characters are just coming back from the Orange Islands, where the last story arc took place. The arc consisted of a chase around the archipelago for a floppy desk that contained information about a top-secret Team Rocket experiment... codenamed Project CB. The idea behind it is to gain the ability to cross-breed Pokémon traits. That's especially designed to cross-breed even two different Pokémon species that normally do not breed. (Just to note, my idea of this came before Gold and Silver came out, which introduced breeding to the game. Even so, the storyline will not be adapting to those philosophies.)

Anyway, the disk ended up in the hands of a thief who was trying to sell it, even though she didn't know how to access the information on it or the danger said information posed to her and everyone's life. A struggle commenced between Ash and the gang, Team Rocket, and the Pokémon Trainers' Association (more on them specifically in a moment) that ended in a stalemate thanks to someone calling the cops. The disk was last seen in a laboratory on Valencia Island... until now, as noted back in 'July Chapter 2.'

Yes... in this reality, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum got married. That happened way back in "Adventures Series, Season 1." Call me weird, but I support their shipping... eh, whatever they used to call their ship. Man, I swear, there used to be so many types of romantic shipping back in the day for this show that I think people were making up ships just to make sure certain characters were covered for every single possibility and then some.

Yes, Pidgeo (Jane and Calamity's Pidgeot) can talk English... eh, human, just like Meowth (Jessie and James). Hmmm, don't have an origin story of how he's able to... ooh, side story opportunity later down the road! Gotta make a note of that...

The flashbacks during 'July Chapter 2' (Team Rocket Orange's segment) are of Pokémon Trainers' Association agents Cassie and Arius breaking into Team Rocket HQ to get the aforementioned floppy disk (this was where all of the 'disk chase' madness began), and that happened in August, 11 months prior to this 'Session July.' Team Rocket spent nearly a year searching for PTA's homebase, and finally found in this session (the events actually took place just prior to "Adventures Series, Season 3").

I bet you newbies are asking... what's the Pokémon Trainers' Association? Well, from what we know, they're a secret organization just like Team Rocket, whose mission is to do things that benefit mankind and Pokémon alike. But they'll do anything to accomplish that goal... they don't always play by the rules, either. They recruit both adults and tweens/teens alike, promising them that they'll help nourish their budding careers. Cassie and Arius are two said recruits of recent memory, but thanks to certain events over their 'tour of duty,' they haven't made many friends along the way. It's gotten to the point where Cassie can no longer stand it and begs to quit... and she wants to bring her boyfriend, Arius, with her.

Anymore about the PTA at this point would be spoiling some future plot points, so we'll leave it at that for now.

Gary was also a part of the Orange Islands arc, and here he's traveling with two of his former cheerleaders. Why only two? And why 'former' cheerleaders? Well, the story of how they broke up originally was regaled in an "Adventures Series, Season 2" mini-arc. Unfortunately, the first two chapters of that four-episode mini-arc are no longer in my possession. But the way the story basically goes is that the girls are tired of following Gary around, and thus, they fly the coop. Finding out he's lonely (and that he needs the encouragement the girls' cheering gave him), he reunites the girls and tries to convince them to join him again. Only two of the six accept his offer... Stephanie and Amber. (Yes, they have names. They are human beings, not things!)

Stephanie's seen by most of the other cheerleaders as the other reason why the squad split up... her one-sided affections for Gary. With another chance to see if her love shares the same for her, Stephanie rejoined him. Amber decided to tag along because she wanted to travel around and figure out what her true purpose in life is (don't we all, huh?). Gary had the resources she needed for her journey to commence. So thus, the story of them being with Ash's old rival.

I may try to recreate part of that mini-arc as a side story later on... if I can find my notes.

Oh... and when this was originally planned out, before May or the concept of Pokémon Contests came up in the anime in Hoenn, being a Coordinator was not going to be Amber's 'latest' fling here. Too bad I don't remember what it was supposed to be...

Here's something I do remember about original plots... originally, Ash and the gang were to meet 'doubles' of each of them. In this updated version, only Misty and Gary get the 'double' treatment. Anthony does as well... he's based off the P-1 Tournament father way, way back in Episode 29 of the anime series... the one who Ash leaves Primeape with. Ah, I remember crazy old Primeape...

Keep on the lookout for other 'doubles' in the 'August Session!'

* * *

**'Session: August' Trailer:**  
Marina and Misty finally meet face-to-face... will the world implode on itself when that happens? And what's with this so-called deadly disease that Marina has? A better question is... who is it more deadly for, herself or those around her? And later on, if our heroes manage to return to the Seafoam Islands, Ash'll get himself caught in an unbelievable free-for-all of a battle that you'll just have to see to believe!

Catch 'Session: August' and we promise to throw in some fanservice for free!


	6. Session: August, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Finally, we start the second session... August! Look for two storylines in this session. The 'other world' arc, which is continuing from Session July, and an arc featuring a tournament... saying more would spoil, so keep tuned in for that later in this session!

Disclaimer: The characters and places from the Pokémon anime and other Pokémon products all belong to Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment. Original characters Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many others too numerous to list here, were created by me, and no other writer may use them without written consent from myself.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session August, Part 1 (08.15.05/05.09.06)**

**

* * *

**

_Returning home to Pallet Town after their wild adventure in the Orange Islands, Ash and his friends didn't have long to rest before they were sent off on another adventure by Professor Oak. Heading to the Seafoam Islands, they made their way to the laboratory of the eccentric Professor Schtickly. Though he was creating a machine that would revolutionize Pokémon transportation, something went horribly wrong during the test session._

_As a result, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were sent to some parallel dimension, where they met Griff and Marina, dead-ringers for Gary and Misty. It seems Marina has been diagnosed with a deadly disease that will certainly kill her in a month's time. Our heroes offer to help in any way they can as they try to figure out how to get back to their own dimension._

_Unfortunately, a gang of Rapidash riders rolled into town, and apparently, they have a past with Marina. One that involved her somehow killing all of their gang's former members! Just what kind of disease does Marina have and is it curable?_

_Meanwhile, Team Rocket makes plans for a dark future, Cassie and Arius began their own future away from the Pokémon Trainers' Association, and Gary and his girls were still wandering around the tropical Orange Island Archipelago._

_But this part of our story starts with the plant-loving gym leader of Celadon City, Erika. Why? Read on and find out..._

* * *

It's the morning of August 2nd in Celadon City as we look in on Pokémon Gym. A group of girls were gathered around the entrance, in the midst of crowd control as several dozen Pokémon trainers had lined up there. They were taking names and giving out tickets as they fielded questions from the curious and rapidly growing impatient crowd. On the door behind them, the entrance to the gym building was closed, but a sign was hanging on the doorknob.

It read 'Gym reopens Thursday, August 2nd at 12 noon. Preliminary challenger screening sign-ups begin at 8 am, testing at 11 am.'

One of the girls, dressed in a leaf green kimono, was using a megaphone to broadcast directives to the prospective challengers.

"Good morning, Rainbow Badge challengers! All of those wishing to challenge Miss Erika must check-in at the sign-up desk..."

* * *

You'd think Erika would be inside the gym, preparing for the long day ahead. But instead, she was over at the Public Library, in a private reading room all by herself. Stacks upon stacks of books littered the room, both on the table and on the floor surrounding her seat. With a pen in one hand and a fresh book in the other, Erika was reading and making notes in a leaflet pad... one of now seven stacked to her right.

The usual prim and proper gym leader was wearing nothing but a green short sleeve blouse and a matching-colored, ankle-length skirt. Her hair was a mess... she was even missing her trademark hairband. And her pace looked worn and pale... expected given the stress she's under and the lack of makeup.

Erika was so focused on her work that she didn't hear the door leading into the room open, nor someone step through it. A green-haired girl with glasses, the library's full-time receptionist, stumbled in, exasperated at the gym leader's work ethic.

"You're still here, Miss Erika?" she asked.

"Uh huh," Erika mumbled, not looking up from her work.

"You've already rescheduled the reopening of your gym once this week. I don't think many people will be pleased if you delay it again."

Erika sighed, put her pen down and turned to look at the receptionist.

"I know, I know... but I've been here nearly three weeks and I've barely made any progress in my research!"

"But... what about all of those notes you've already taken?"

"Hearsay and conjecture, unfortunately... no solid theories on this phenomenon. You'd think I'd find something in the Kanto Region's largest library... I'm getting overtly frustrated, like I wasted all of this time on a fruitless search..."

"But aren't most 'Ancient Pokémon Legends' like that? Too many questions, almost all of them without answers?"

"I guess. But for some reason... I'd think this would be different."

The grass Pokémon Master glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read 10:37. Sighing again, Erika went to work packing her things to leave.

"Thanks for all of your help, Bridget! You've been a real asset to me these past few days."

Bridget blushed and bowed in respect. "Th... thank you!"

"I've gotta go and get ready!" Erika exclaimed, running out the door with all of her notes.

Bridget was about to wave goodbye when she gasped at the hundreds of unfiled books left scattered around the reading room.

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-but..."

"I'll send some of my assistants later to clean up the mess!" Erika yelled as she bolted out the library front entrance.

"Ye... yeah..." Bridget drooped, once again peering into the room of endless books. She then broke down and began to cry. "Waahhh... it'll take days to refile all of this stuff!"

"There's gotta be an answer to this mystery," Erika thought to herself as she ran through the streets of Celadon and back to the gym. "There's gotta be..."

* * *

Back in the town of Chiva, in a parallel dimension...

"I can't believe this is the day," Misty said, softly.

Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu, still stuck in an unknown place with no knowledgeable way of getting back home, were standing alongside Griff as they watched Marina being wheeled into an ambulance headed for the hospital.

"They say in the last ten days, she's just as contagious as in the first ten," Griff told the gang. "It's hazardous to everyone's health to have her out in the open."

"I still can't believe we couldn't do anything for her!" Brock cried.

"After all of the methods and remedies we tried..." Misty stated dejectedly.

"No... there's just gotta be something!" Ash exclaimed. "Something we haven't tried!"

"We don't have the expertise of real doctors, Ash. There's only so much we can do without making her condition worse than it already is."

Griff clenched his fist in anger. "I wanna believe... I wanna believe... I wanna believe she'll get better! But... but..."

Misty looked at Griff as he collapsed in front of her. She knew exactly how he felt. After all, she felt like Marina was a part of her. They were virtually twins, save for the fact Misty herself was a few years older. To lose Marina now would be like breaking her in half. She didn't know, now that she and Marina were best friends, if she could live without her.

Not after hearing about Marina's past...

* * *

_Twenty days ago..._

_"Thank you! Thank you!"_

_"You've rescued our town from an unnecessary evil!"_

_"How can we ever repay you?"_

_"Are you kids rich or somethin'? How'd you get dem Pokémon?"_

_"Where can I find a Pikachu just like yours?"_

_Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were being pushed and pulled in every direction imaginable, as the townsfolk of Chiva were showing an outpouring of love towards their saviors._

_"I've always want to be popular," Misty cried, "but this is ridiculous!"_

_"Out of the way!" Ash shouted, trying to push through crowd... with little avail. "We've got to find Griff and Marina!"_

_"Pika! Pika pika, pikachu!" Pikachu yelped, hopping to and fro to keep from being squashed by the adults or being cuddled by the little kids._

_The crowd continued yelling praises, each more jubilant than the last._

_"You're my hero!"_

_"Can I treat you all to a drink? My treat!"_

_"I want you to bear my children!"_

_Upon hearing the last remark, Brock looked around to see who had made it._

_"That's the best compliment I've heard all day!" gleamed Brock._

_"Hey, old man!" shouted the same voice. "I'm not talking about you! I want the kid!"_

_Brock looked down and saw a nine-year old brunette standing in front of him._

_"Gah!" Brock stepped back in shock. "You're just a kid!"_

_"YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO BE BEARING ANYTHING!" yelled Misty from 100 feet away, who had heard her comment despite the overbearing crowd noise._

_"Everyone calm down!" a loud, yet soothing voice exclaimed. "Give them some room, give them some room!"_

_The crowd did as they were told, and our heroes finally found themselves with some breathing room. Walking through the gathering, a red-haired man in his late 20s and wearing a red and blue military-like uniform of sorts broke through and approached Ash and the gang. Instantly, Ash recognized the guy._

_"Are you... you're Lance!" Ash gasped, pointing him out._

_"Lance of the Elite Four?" questioned Misty, also in shock._

_"Hmmm?" 'Lance' responded. "You must have me confused with someone else. I am the Mayor of Chiva. My name is Lionel. Lionel Waifer._

_"I see..." observed Brock. "Another look-alike, just like Griff was of Gary and Misty of Marina."_

_"You know of my daughter, Marina?"_

_Ash nodded. "Yes... we just met her a few minutes ago, right before those Rapidash trainers came through here."_

_"Amazing..." the mayor stated, gazing upon Misty. "Did anyone tell you how much you resemble her? You look just like her, only a bit older!"_

_"I get that a lot!" Misty lied, playing along though she hadn't seen Marina in person first._

_"I don't know who you teens are, but you've saved our town from being trashed by those rebels! But now I must quickly ask of another favor... we must find my Marina! She's gravely ill, and missing! I can't imagine how much worse she could get being out of bed... I need to find her!"_

_"We'll help you, sir," Brock smiled. "After all, those guys seemed to have quite an interest in her."_

_"Aye, and what a sad tale of woe that is. I'll be glad to tell you of it, but first, we must find her!"_

_"I'm right here, father."_

_Everyone turned to see Marina, with her head lowered in shame, walking towards them, with Griff right beside her._

_The mayor immediately turned his attention to Griff and snapped at him. "For shame... you of all people should know better than to put Marina in harm's way! And making her get out of bed... what is wrong with you, boy?"_

_"Daddy," defended Marina, "it was my decision to..."_

_But Griff raised his arm to stop her. "I wasn't thinking, sir, and I apologize for that."_

_"Humph... run along home... don't let me see your face again today!"_

_"Yes, sir," Griff solemnly obeyed, then turned to head back to his house._

_"Griff, wait!" Marina shouted, but Griff ignored her. Ash and the others just watched silently, not interfering._

_"Now, young lady, time for you to get back to bed!" ordered the mayor._

_"But pa!"_

_"No buts! You know your condition, Marina! We don't want a relapse of the Rapid Dashery fiasco here in town, do we?"_

_Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were stunned, to say the least, at Mayor Lionel's resistance to the truth. Misty, on the other hand, was tired of standing by and letting this go. She ran over and jumped in between father and daughter._

_"Sir, if I may..." Misty cut in._

_Marina gasped as Misty, a near-mirror image of her own self, was standing next to her and standing up to her father. She couldn't believe it... who was she?_

_"She looks older than me..." Marina thought. "Is she... my future self?"_

_"I know it's none of our business," Misty continued, "but if it weren't for Griff being with her, those ruffians might have taken her away!"_

_"Maybe so, but he shouldn't have brought her outside to begin with! Besides, if you're worried about me reprimanding the boy... well, I'll leave that for his parents to decide. They're good folk... they'll pick a just punishment, if needed. He may mean well, and I harbor no ill feelings towards him. But he needs to understand that he put the livelihood of the entire town in jeopardy by bringing my daughter out of quarantine!"_

_"I understand, but..."_

_"As a visitor to our fair town, I ask that you please respect our customs, young lady! No visitors are immune, even if you're a dead ringer for Marina!"_

_Before Misty could shout back, Brock grabbed her by the wrist and whispered something into her ear._

_"Let it go. We still have no idea where we are, and we don't want to sabotage any chance they might help us figure that out!"_

_"Fine," Misty gave in, pulling out of Brock's grasp._

_Marina started walking back towards the house. Mayor Lionel followed her, but then he stopped and turned to look back at our heroes._

_"I'm sure you have questions about those guys and about my daughter. Come with me, and I'll explain as much as I can."_

_Having very little choice as to where to go from here, Ash and the gang had no choice but to follow and hear the mayor out._

_

* * *

_

_Minutes later, the group was gathered back inside Marina's... uh, the mayor's house. But for a city leader, the residence didn't look any better inside or out than the other houses in the town._

_"Everything looks so... uh..." Misty began, fumbling for words._

_"You can say it, my dear," Mayor Lionel smiled. "It's cheap. I admit it. Then again, we are a poor town of sorts. Too expensive to deck this place out with extravagant things and seldom-used knickknacks. But that's okay... I'm used to the simple life."_

_"I see," Brock agreed._

_"So, tell me young strangers, who are you and where do you hail from?"_

_"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town! And this is my best friend, Pikachu!"_

_"Pika!"_

_"My name's Misty! My family runs the Pokémon gym in Cerulean City!"_

_"And I'm Brock, from Pewter City! I'm a gym leader too!"_

_The mayor scratched his head, confused. "I've never heard of these places that you're from. Nor have I seen Pokémon as rare as yours. Or of your gyms, given the only gym within 500 miles closed up shop years ago!"_

_"You're serious?" Ash asked, a little freaked._

_"If you don't mind me asking, how did you teens get here to begin with?"_

_"It was that nutty professor!" Misty exclaimed, clenching her right fist with anger. "If we ever get back, I swear I'm gonna..."_

_"Uh..." Brock cut her off, covering her mouth with his hands. "What Misty meant to say is, this guy named Professor Schtickly was testing out a Pokémon transporter prototype. We, unfortunately, became unexpected test subjects."_

_Misty knocked Brock's hand away from her face._

_"You see," she spoke up, "We don't know why we ended up here, or how we're going to get back home."_

_"My, my," the mayor thought out loud. "That is a peculiar predicament."_

_"Anyway you can help us?" asked Ash._

_"I'm afraid not. Technology's very scarce around here. Even if we had the technology around to build a device capable of returning you to your rightful place, we don't have anyone nearly ingenious enough to put such a thing together."_

_"Then we're stuck here?"_

_Misty growled. "My sisters are going to go bananas if I don't get back home in a week! That stupid mad scientist!"_

_"I'm sorry for your predicament. I'm not sure there's anything I can do to help... but if it's any consolation, you can spend the night here. We can figure out what arrangements, if any, need to be made in the morning."_

_"Guess that's the only thing we can do," Brock stated aloud._

_The gang sat silently for a minute or two, still in disbelief about being stuck in an unknown place, far from home._

_"Hey, Mayor?" Ash said, breaking up the silence. "What about Marina?"_

_"Yeah," Misty added. "Who are those guys, and why are they so interested in her?"_

_The mayor sighed, got up out of his seat, and started pacing about. "That, my young ones, is a sorrowful tale that started back in March..."_

_

* * *

_

_Flashback to said month, where Marina was walking about the desert plains a few miles outside of Chiva. There, she was roaming around a small patch of berry bushes. Basket in hand, she began to pick them one by one._

_"It was a normal day, like any other," Mayor Lionel narrated. "As she tended to do once a week, Marina was out picking Pecha Berries._

_"Pecha Berries?" Ash wondered. "What are those?"_

_"A sweet and soft fruit that heals poisoned Pokémon. It's very delicious."_

_"So I've heard," commented Brock._

_"Anyway, Marina has never told me everything that happened from that point on, but what I do know is that she was kidnapped by some members of that Rapidash gang. She had disappeared for ten days. The whole town spent hours upon hours searching for her."_

_"That must've been horrible!" wailed Misty._

_"We were all starting to give up hope that we'd never ever see her alive again. And then..."_

_"And then? And then what?"_

_"We found her. But..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Marina... what happened to you?"_

_The townspeople gasped as they gazed upon the stunned Marina, emerging from the cave where she was being held hostage. That's because her clothes and face were caked in several places with dry blood._

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	7. Session: August, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session August, Part 2 (08.22.05/07.25.06)**

**

* * *

**

_I am cursed..._

_I am cursed with a disease that threatens to take my life. It threatens to take the lives of many people around me. But, oh no, not just in the literal sense. For you see, I am the only child of the mayor of Chiva. I am loved and respected by many of the populace. Many of them care for what happens to me... past, present, and future._

_They were there for me when our family moved here when I was only two. We were unfamiliar with life in a barren wasteland such as this. We had no idea how hard things would be. But we persevered... and look where we are now!_

_My dad became mayor two years ago, and instantly everyone knew our names. Not that it was hard to learn a name in a place with a population just under 350. Still, it was nice to feel special when there's not much special here to begin with._

_So granted, everyone was distressed when they learned what had happened to me. After I had disappeared for more than a week. And was found in horrible shape. A lot of people thought I was about to die right there and then._

_Remarkably, I'm still alive and kicking. For how much longer, I don't know, but I'm not going out without a fight..._

_

* * *

_

_The entire gang was stunned with disbelief. They couldn't believe what they had just heard... that Marina was found in such a horrid condition._

_"Wha... what did they do to her?" Misty cried._

_Brock clenched his fists in anger. "Those fiends... how dare they hurt an innocent girl like that!"_

_Ash growled. "How come no one made those guys pay for what they did?"_

_Mayor Lionel sighed. "Well... the reason for that is... well..."_

_

* * *

_

_"Marina... what in tarnation did those dastardly blokes do to you?" her father asked, wrapping his arms around his injured daughter._

_"Where are they?" the townspeople yelled in defiance, prepared to dish out revenge for this act of wrongdoing on her behalf._

_"Say something, dear!" the Mayor shouted, releasing his grip on Marina._

_Marina opened her mouth as if to speak... but no sound parted from her lips._

_Lionel gasped. "No... is it that unspeakable?"_

_One of the townspeople placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir... she needs medical attention. I think you should take her to see Dr. Credi. We'll accompany you back."_

_"But... what about those guys responsible for doing... whatever they did to her?"_

_"Don't worry, sir! A small group of us will forge ahead and try to find that band's cave. We'll teach 'em not to mess with one of our own!"_

_As some of the men continued onward to find the Rapid Dashery's hideout, others helped carry the mute, yet otherwise alert Marina back to town._

_

* * *

_

_"Once we got back to Chiva," narrated the Mayor, "Dr. Credi immediately checked her out. But the results were far from what we expected..."_

_Mayor Lionel and the men that had carried Marina back to town were sitting in the waiting quarters of Chiva's small clinic when Dr. Credi stepped out of the operation room._

_"Well?" Lionel asked, immediately jumping out of his seat._

_"The good news is that she's got no broken bones and there's no evidence that they did anything morally apprehensive to her... so to speak."_

_Some of the men seemed overjoyed by that diagnosis. Not the mayor, though..._

_"But wait... all of that caked blood on her! You can't tell me that doesn't mean anything!"_

_Dr. Credi looked down at the ground for a few seconds, then redirected his gaze back at the Mayor. Instantly, those aforementioned cries of joys had ceased._

_"What... what is it, doc?"_

_"I'm not 100 percent sure, as I don't have the knowledge or the tools to make an appropriate diagnosis, but..."_

_"But? But what?"_

_"Somehow, over the past ten days, she picked up a very rare and powerful disease. I cannot tell whether she's had the disease for some time or she picked it up recently, possibly from those kidnappers. But all the signs I'm seeing point to the Grechola Virus."_

_The Mayor was afraid to ask, but... "Just... just how powerful?"_

_"To the point where there's no known cure. And this disease is fatal. If Marina's lucky... she's got six months to live."_

_All of the faces in the room turned blue with doom and distraught._

_"You've gotta be kidding me, doc! No way, no how... and you said you're not sure, right?"_

_"I'm sure enough, Mayor. Though there's a chance I may be wrong... as much as it pains me to say it, sir, we must assume the worst-case scenario."_

_"I couldn't believe what he had told me," Mayor Lionel stated, narrating again. "All I knew is that these ruffians would pay for that unspeakable act. I had no idea what they had done to my Marina, but I was going to make sure I would reciprocate their actions tenfold!_

_"But never did I expect to get retribution so quickly afterwards, in an unforeseen twist of fate..."_

_The Mayor and the men in the waiting room were still getting over the shock over Dr. Credi's briefing of Marina's situation that they had yet to notice one of the guys who had continued on to the cave had just busted in, panting with shortness of breath._

_"Huh?" Dr. Credi spoke up. "Mr. Anderson... is there a problem?"_

_"We..." he started, "we... found those guys' hideout! But..."_

_"What's wrong? Speak up, man!"_

_"They all look just like Marina! And even worse... they're all dead!"_

_

* * *

_

_Running as fast as we possibly could, all of us including the good doctor returned to the area where we had found my daughter. Less than a quarter of a mile away was the cave in question, and the rest of the group that had gone there was standing outside. All of their faces were a pale white, and it was evident some of them had been puking for some reason. Amongst them, lying on the ground, was Anthony, gasping for air and his face and clothes covered with splattered fresh and dry blood._

_"What happened here?" the Mayor asked._

_Mr. Anderson answered, pointing at Anthony. "There's seven or eight of them, just like this guy here. He's... he's the only one still alive."_

_Mayor Lionel went to grab Anthony, but..._

_"Wait!" exclaimed Dr. Credi. "If this is the Grechola Virus, then in his state he may be highly contagious!"_

_The men who had been at the cave began murmuring amongst themselves with worry and panic._

_"Oh God... we're going to die!" one of them yelled, having already seen the deceased in the cave._

_"Quiet down!" Mayor Lionel exclaimed, quickly establishing order. "How many of you went inside?"_

_The group glanced at each other, then slowly... all six of them, including Mr. Anderson, raised their hands._

_"We might have ourselves an epidemic here," Dr. Credi noted, reaching into his pocket to pull out a surgeon's paper mask._

_He then turned to one of the unaffected men. "Mr. Rasheed... go back to my office and search my rolodex for a doctor named Mirabelle Watson. She's the only person I know within 200 miles of here who has dealt with this virus before. Implore her that she needs to come here at once, with whatever help she can bring us. Hurry... we're on borrowed time here!"_

_Mr. Rasheed nodded, then ran back to Chiva. Dr. Credi then turned towards the cave entrance and started to walk in._

_"Nobody follow me in for whatever reason! This virus may be airborne, and we must minimize any further risk of infecting the town!"_

_As the good doctor walked inside, the worried men started pounding the Mayor with questions._

_"Mayor Lionel... we aren't all really infected with a deadly virus... are we?"_

_The Mayor sighed. "There's a very good chance you are. That we all are. Including myself, if this thing is airborne, if Dr. Credi's assumptions are correct."_

_"I tried to hope for the best, but until we could get a full prognosis on the situation, we really had no idea how good... or bad off we were."_

_

* * *

_

_"So what did you end up doing next?" Misty asked._

_"Well from there, we had to get that lone survivor... Anthony, I think his name was, to the clinic. Then we had to figure out a way to bury the dead. Though we still didn't have a clue why they had kidnapped Marina in the first place or how they came to get the disease in their systems, we couldn't just leave them there to rot. We had to give them a proper burial. Which was hard considering the circumstances, but we had to wait a few days to make sure the disease wasn't still spreading from them after death._

_"Meanwhile, both my daughter Marina and that lowlife Anthony were alert the whole time while staying in the clinic. For some reason, neither of them were willing to talk at all. Dr. Credi suspected that whatever had happened in that cave was too traumatic for either of them to want to relive again. It would be a few days before either Marina or Anthony wanted to talk about anything, much less how they ended up in the conditions they did._

_"It was Anthony who finally gathered up the courage to talk, about a week after we had found him..."_

_

* * *

_

_Anthony was sitting upright in his clinic bed, with Mayor Lionel and Dr. Credi standing to his left, curious as to what had happened that day._

_"Well, from what I can remember..." began the young boy, "it kinda started shortly after Marina arrived at our home base. You see, we didn't kidnap her... we were trying to help her."_

_"Help her?" the Mayor yelled in an uproar. "By holding her hostage for a week and a half?"_

_"We didn't hold her hostage! She was sick, sir!"_

_"Sick?"_

_Anthony nodded. "You see... when Patrick and the boys found her by that Pecha Berry patch, she was unconscious. When they had seen her lying on the ground with a partially-eaten Pecha Berry beside her, they knew something was wrong. So, they brought her to the cave._

_"Naturally, one or two of our guys began to get the wrong idea. But Dominic, the leader... and my older brother, was having none of that. He said that 'We have a duty to nurse this poor girl back to health. That, and it's unfair to take advantage of people who are in dire straights.'_

_"Anyway, Dominic did the best he could, trying to think of remedies that he could try. Though he didn't know what exactly that girl had. He wasn't exactly a doctor, to be sure. And then... something horrific happened!"_

_"What? What?"_

_"Well, you see, on the third day, he was watching her all alone. At the time, we were debating if we really should take her to town to see a real doctor. But then, out of the blue, she woke up. I remember being outside the room, hearing my brother screaming with joy. Then, suddenly, I heard a harsh coughing sound. In fact, several harsh coughs in a row. Curious, I decided to enter the room._

_"And that's when I saw it..._

_"She had coughed up blood. There was some dripping from her mouth, with a puddle slowly forming in her lap as she sat upright. Next to her was my brother, who had some blood on his face and his shirt sleeves. I asked him what happened, and he said he thought she might have anemia. He tried to ask her if she was on medication, but she suddenly fainted again."_

_"Did you try to get a doctor at that point?" Dr. Credi asked._

_"Yes. My brother ordered a few of our guys to go get one. But for some reason... they didn't come back. My guess is what happened to them is the same thing that happened to us."_

_"You mean the cave?"_

_Anthony nodded once more. "Yes. You see, soon after those guys left, Dominic started to show the same symptoms as she did. Coughing up blood, frequent fainting spells... in hours he could barely move. It didn't take long for the rest of us to be doomed to the same fate. Some of us started thinking that she was some witch, that she had cast a spell on us. A fatal one, one that would kill us all if we didn't kill her first._

_"But by the time anyone gathered the courage to actually try to kill her, we were all immobilized, too sick to even keep ourselves upright. It... it was less than 24 hours after my brother Dominic started showing symptoms that he... passed on. I remember crawling over to him and giving him one last hug before he left me... forever._

_"It didn't take long before the rest of the gang also started perishing. Some died that very same day. Others persevered in agony for days. For some reason, though, after getting all the early symptoms like them, I didn't get any worse. Nor any better. I couldn't figure out why, out of all people, I was suffering the most, stuck in limbo between life and death. And though I was too weak to check on Marina and thought that she had passed away too, for some reason I felt she was in the same position as me... just laying there, wondering when the suffering would stop. If it would ever... stop._

_"Soon after, I passed out. Next thing I knew, I was here. I thought for sure I was done for."_

_"My word!" Dr. Credi exclaimed._

_"That's preposterous!" Mayor Lionel added._

_"Believe whatever you want... but as for me, I believe that your daughter is responsible for the death of my comrades. And I swear, if I ever fully recover from this, I will get my revenge!"_

_"Responsible? You brought this upon yourselves, you and your ruffians!"_

_Anthony was about to object to that remark, but he started feeling woozy and promptly lied back down on his bed, wheezing with shortness of breath. Dr. Credi went to work trying to hook up a defibrillator. But Mayor Lionel stuck his hand out to try and stop her. Suddenly, Dr. Mirabelle Watson bolted into the room and took observation of the situation._

_"I suggest you let Dr. Credi do his job, Mayor!" she ordered._

_"But why?" he objected. "This guy is a criminal! And he's accusing my daughter of being responsible for the deaths of his gang, even though they brought it upon themselves to kidnap her! Why do you insist on continuing to treat him?"_

_"Because," Dr. Watson answered. "we have to find out why he and Marina didn't die immediately like the others. If they can help us find a cure for this darn ol' disease, then the whole world will benefit as a result. Besides, regardless of whether this hombre's telling the truth or not, it's not a doctor's job to judge people."_

_"What?"_

_"Our job is to help those that need medical assistance, regardless of what they might have done to get into that situation. We leave all that judgment junk to the courts and stuff, like it should be!"_

_Mayor Lionel accepted Dr. Watson's statement, though regrettably._

_"But there better not be any preferential treatment!" he added. "I want my daughter to receive the exact same care as him, at the very least!"_

_"Don't worry, Mayor," reassured Dr. Watson. "Your girl's in good hands with me!"_

_The mayor then marched out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The two doctors winced, then smiled nervously at each other before getting back to work._

_

* * *

_

_"I didn't want to believe him," the Mayor told Ash and the gang. "No one did after I told everyone else his story. But two days later, Marina conveyed the exact same, horrific tale..."_

_

* * *

_

_This time around, Mayor Lionel was comforting his daughter, Marina, stroking her right hand with his own. Dr. Credi was also present, and this time Dr. Watson was also available to hear it first-hand. Marina began to tell her tale._

_"Well, I remember going out to pick Pecha Berries when I suddenly began feeling ill. I recall feeling faint after taking a bite out of one, and then nothing..."_

_"Nothing?" Dr. Watson repeated, as if to help jog Marina's memory._

_"Uh... I do remember feeling being carried off somewhere, though at the time I didn't know it was by that gang. I was out for a pretty long time, and though I was too weak to open my eyes, I was awake at times. And I could hear many of the conversations around me in regards to what to do with me._

_"There was this one guy... I think they called him Dominic... who insisted that I be left in his care, as he thought that I was gravely ill and that he wanted to do anything to keep me alive. He did many things to soothe and reassure me that I would be alright, but I couldn't give him my thanks. I just didn't have the strength._

_"Then, suddenly, after what had seemed like weeks, I managed to not open my eyes, but gather enough strength to sit up. It was then I realized that I wasn't any place familiar. There was a guy sitting in a chair next to my bed, asleep... though he had been woken up by the creaking of the bed I was lying in. Needless to say, he was overjoyed to see me awake. I was happy to see the guy who helped me out, though I had no idea who he was. Then, something happened."_

_"You started coughing up blood?" guessed Dr. Watson._

_"Yes," Marina nodded in affirmation. "I couldn't control myself, as I started to cough blood. Onto myself, onto him. Suddenly, some guy burst in the room. The guy who had been taking care of me called him his brother, and told him to get a doctor. Next thing I knew, I fainted, as my burst of strength had left me just as quickly as it had come._

_"I... was in and out for the next week. Shortly thereafter, the man that was watching over me disappeared. Every day, I heard somebody new coming to feed me, to try and keep me alive. One day I managed to get enough strength to try and ask one what was going on. But for some reason, he didn't respond. I had no idea if he didn't hear me or if he was ignoring me._

_"Eventually, the food stopped coming. I figured something was wrong, that something had happened to them. And it had to do with whatever my condition was. At that point, I deduced that if this disease didn't kill me, well, I was going to die of starvation. I though... well, daddy, I thought I was never going to see you again..."_

_"And suddenly this morning you're awake, almost fully recovered, as if you never contracted the disease in the first place!" Dr. Watson said, reading over the charts on the clipboard she was holding._

_"But they didn't harm you in a way?" Marina's father asked._

_"No. Other than being starved for the last few days... speaking of which, my stomach's hurting real bad. Can I get something to eat?"_

_"I'll get something from the cafeteria, dear. I'm just glad I still have you."_

_He leaned over and gave Marina a hug. He then exited the room with Dr. Watson, leaving Dr. Credi to watch over her._

_"How can she be almost back to normal?" the Mayor asked Dr. Watson. "Just a few hours ago, we weren't even sure she would survive through the night!"_

_"Well, apparently she has a rare sub-condition of the disease. She has a partial immunity against it in her system."_

_"A partial immunity? What does that mean?"_

_"It means that although she contracted and showed severe symptoms of the Grechola Virus, her body was able to gain control of it before it overran her immune system. Very few cases turn out this way... this is the first time I've experienced it myself. Well, I guess first two times, since that boy in the other room seems to be in the same boat."_

_"So does that mean she... uh, they, will be alright?"_

_"For awhile, yes. But this is a powerful disease. Remember when I told you before that she had six months to live at most? That's where this comes in. Normally, this disease kills anywhere within 24 to 72 hours after initial infection. That's proven by most of the victims we saw back in thar cave, as well as the guys of our town that went in there. One or two got lucky and lasted another day or two._

_"But Marina and the other guy, Anthony? Well, their antibodies were able to fight off the rest of the virus and put it at bay. There's no proof as to why only a select few are able to do so. Unfortunately, it seems that their immune systems cannot destroy the Grechola strains... only hold them off. Over time, those two's white blood cells will be consumed by the viruses' cells, which will slowly multiply with time. Once they break through, they'll pick up right where they started."_

_"You mean?"_

_"Yes," Dr. Watson nodded. "In less than six months... both of them will start showing symptoms again... and then they will both die!"_

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	8. Session: August, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session August, Part 3 (08.22.05/08.01.06)**

**

* * *

**

_It's been a long wait, but that nutty Professor Schtickly is about to make a breakthrough! Thank goodness, too, because Misty's sisters are getting suspicious as to where she is, and I can't exactly keep making up lies until the end of time. Soon, he'll have his strange machine working, and we can they go about trying to find Ashy-boy and the others._

_I've been wondering if he's been delaying the repair process on purpose. After all, I'm pretty sure he believes Misty will give him quite a beating if we ever get them back._

_I'm curious as to what they've been up to all of this time. Maybe Ashy-boy and Misty are taking this so-called 'side trip' to get to know each other a little better, if you know what I mean. I wonder how Brock's reacting to that._

_Anyway, Ditto and I had better get back to work. If you don't keep on this guy, he seems to slack off. Besides, the sooner we can get them back, the sooner I can get back to make Misty jealous of me ogling Ashy-boy all the time._

_**THAT'S RIGHT!**_

* * *

_"So, what happened after that?" Ash asked the mayor._

_"Well, shortly thereafter," Mayor Lionel told them, "Anthony escaped from the hospital. He knew we were going to arrest him, so on the day he was scheduled to be discharged, he fled town. We assumed he went back to reunite with his gang mates... or what was left with them. But we never did find them."_

_"They just disappeared? Like that?" wondered Misty._

_The mayor nodded. "Yes. Up until about two weeks ago, when they reappeared and started terrorizing the town for some strange reason. For some reason, they were after my girl!"_

_"Dear sweet Marina?" Brock gasped._

_"That's horrible!" added Misty._

_"We managed to keep them from getting to her, but they kept coming back... practically everyday! Anthony was leading them, and they're pretty mad at all of us. Why, I don't know! If anything, we should be mad at them for scaring visitors away and ruining our town's good name!"_

_"Do they still blame Marina for all of their friends becoming ill and dying while she survived?"_

_"Of course! It wasn't her fault they all got ill! The berry bush she ate from was poisoned by some unknown source. Plus, the Grechola Virus that she picked up is highly contagious. For taking her, they deserved what happened!"_

_"Isn't that a bit harsh?" asked Brock._

_"Maybe... but they'd all be alive and kicking if they had just left her alone!"_

_"But then what?" Misty yelled. "Your daughter would've been left out there to die!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"If they didn't find her, you and your townspeople might've! But then that would've doomed all of you to fall prey to the virus! We could've potentially landed in a ghost town! You should consider yourself fortunate that they made an unknowing and unwilling sacrifice to save Marina!"_

_"Save? The virus will kill her in a matter of weeks!"_

_"Through no fault of their own! It was never proven that the berry bush was poisoned by them, was it? And why would they go to such great lengths to do that at the risk of their own lives?"_

_"Misty's right," agreed Brock. "You need to realize that though this virus is a terrible thing, no one on either side is to blame for it being introduced into the plant life in the first place!"_

_"So why don't you give them the benefit of the doubt and explain it to them so they'll stop asking for retribution when they roll into town everyday?"_

_"I agree with Misty!" Ash spoke up. "You need to put a stop to this!"_

_Mayor Lionel was taken aback by being reprimanded for his beliefs by three teenagers... but inside, he knew they were justified in doing so. He was letting his anger cloud his better judgment all this time._

_"Okay... you three are all right. When they come tomorrow, I'll clear up this misunderstanding and make amends. After all, I am the mayor of Chiva!"_

* * *

Present time, August 2nd...

The ambulance doors were being closed as it prepared to pull away with Marina inside, ready to spend her last few days in quarantine. With Griff accompanying her there, Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu could only watch as it drove towards the hospital.

"It's been almost three weeks since those Rapid Dashery riders were last in town," commented Ash. "What do you think happened to them?"

"I don't know," Brock replied. "But the Mayor's guilt seems to grow with every day. He truly does want to reconcile with them... but no one seems to know where they ran off to."

"Meanwhile... we still haven't been able to find a way back home," Misty sighed. "My sisters are probably all in a panic trying to find me."

"Don't worry," Ash comforted her, "we'll get back. I know we will."

Suddenly, a portal opened up behind the quartet, surprising them all. As they turned around, a familiar figure and her Pokémon emerged from the freak anomaly.

"Da da da na da naaaaa!" she announced proudly, wearing a Supergirl costume, but with an orange blouse and a dark green skirt and a 'D' inside the shield design on her chest. "It's Super Duplica to the rescue!"

"Dit dit, Ditto!" proclaimed her Ditto, posing proudly on her left shoulder while wearing a blue bandanna with eyeholes punched out in them.

"Duplica!" Ash, Misty, and Brock exclaimed.

"Pika pichu!" added Pikachu, overjoyed as well.

"Are we glad to see you!" Brock smiled. "And in a such a beautiful outfit."

"Sorry it took so long to find you guys," Duplica apologized. "Apparently, our friend the 'good doctor' struggled to get the thing running again, much less being able to figure out how to use it to find where you guys were."

Misty cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "I **SO** can't wait to get back and give that mad scientist a piece of my mind for stranding us in the middle of nowhere for three weeks!"

Suddenly, the gang heard a scream coming from the ambulance, followed by the sound of Rapidash neighing.

"What was that?" Brock asked.

They turned about and saw the Rapid Dashery gang had the ambulance surrounded.

"We've got to help them!" cried Misty.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Right! Let's go, Pikachu!"

"Pika!"

"I'll help too!" Duplica said to them. "We've got to hurry, though... the professor said he can only keep the portal open for five minutes!"

The group bolted over to the ambulance, where three of the Rapidash and their riders had blocked the front of the vehicle to keep the driver from moving, and three more were approaching the back doors. One of them was Anthony, and he didn't look happy at all.

"It's time to give that girl what she deserves once and for all!" Anthony told his fellow riders. "Let's do it!"

"Stop right there!" Ash yelled.

"Yeah!" added Misty. "You leave that ambulance alone!"

"It's those rich kids!" one of Anthony's comrades shouted. "They're still around?"

"You ain't in tarnation gonna beat us this time!" screamed a second.

"Dismount and get ready for battle!" Anthony ordered.

His teammates did as they were told, and Ash and the gang skidded to a stop as they saw they were staring at six battle-tested Rapidash.

"Didn't you guys learn any better the last time?" Misty smirked.

"Whatever's going on, we won't let you hurt poor Marina!" Brock cried.

"So you'd better stop it right now!" Ash exclaimed.

"That's right... uh, whomever they're protecting, Duplica will too!" proclaimed the Ditto trainer.

"You kids aren't stopping us from getting what we want!" Anthony told them. "Rapidash, fire spin!"

The six fire Pokémon launched their attack in tandem, instantaneously surrounding Ash and the gang in a ring of fire.

"Squirtle, use water gun to put out the fire!" Ash yelled as he threw out Squirtle's Pokéball.

"You help out too, Starmie!" Misty added, doing likewise.

"Ditto can help as well!" Duplica said, tossing Ditto into the air, and apparently back in her normal clothes after finding the time to change while no one was looking. "Transform into a Staryu!"

Just as Ditto had completed its transformation, Squirtle and Starmie had emerged from their Pokéballs.

"Squirtle squirtle!"

"Ya!"

"Hai-dit!"

The three then quickly proceeded to extinguish the fire using a combined water gun attack. Meanwhile, Brock pulled out one of his Pokéballs and threw it out... to reveal Onix.

"Onix! Use Bind to smother what's left of the flames!"

"Grrrrooooaarrrrr!" growled Onix.

Following his trainer's instructions, Onix quickly snuffed the rest of the fire with his rock hard body. Anthony and the rest of the Rapid Dashery gang looked a bit fearful over the kids' powerful Pokémon.

"Uh... now what, boss?" asked one of Anthony's henchmen as Onix uncoiled himself to give our heroes a clear view of them.

Anthony thought for a second and then glanced sternly at their Rapidash. He then pulled out a Pokéball from his pocket, much to Ash and the gang's surprise, and used it to recall Rapidash.

"Rapidash, return!"

Once his Rapidash was back in his Pokéball, Anthony turned to his team and motioned for them to do the same.

"Recall your Rapidash! Now!"

"Now?" they asked all in unison.

"Did I stutter? Now means **NOW**!"

Grumbling unhappily, the other team members did as their boss had said. Once that had been done, Anthony turned his attention to Ash.

"I'm guessing you're the leader of this motley crew, so..."

"Ash, a leader?" Misty scoffed. "He couldn't lead his way out of a paper bag!"

"Now's not the time for petty arguments," giggled Duplica nervously.

She was intentionally blocking Ash's view of Misty as he fumed in the background... and reaching down to pick up Staryu-dit from the ground, who quickly changed back to Ditto. The others followed her lead and recalled their Pokémon. Doing so gave Ash time to cool down and focus on Anthony, whom he began to move towards in order to get an explanation from him as to everything that had happened.

"Why do you keep scaring these poor people? And why do you want to get Marina? She never did anything to you!"

"She cursed our entire gang to months of suffering, that's why!" yelled one of Anthony's men. He was going to say more, but Anthony raised his hand as a gesture for him to decease talking.

"I'd just like to have a word with the young lady."

"Really?" Misty asked. "How come?"

"Well... over these last few weeks, I've come to realize the truth. That it's been a matter of circumstance that we've befallen the terrible fate of being cursed by this deadly virus. This is by no means Marina's fault, or the fault of her father, or anyone else who lives here in this town."

Inside the ambulance, Marina and Griff were listening intently, trying to figure out if Anthony was being honest with his feelings.

"This is a girl whom my brother, Dominic, took into our abode, and tried desperately to nurse her then-unknown condition back to health. We had no idea of the ordeals Marina would bring our motley crew, but through no fault of her own! I guess I'm so hardheaded that now, with only days to live, do I finally realize that anger has clouded my... no, our better judgment."

The other members of Anthony's crew began to break out in sobs and tears.

"But boss..." they all cried.

"I've accepted my fate, however cruel it may be. I'm here because I want to make peace with the people I've hurt with my misunderstandings. I know I probably won't be able to reconcile with everyone before my time comes, but from this day forward, I'll make sure the Rapid Dashery gang fights for the good of the people and no longer for our own needs of attention!"

"Here here!" the crew cheered.

Misty smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Anthony smiled back. "I know now... I must make up for all of my mistakes. No matter how long it takes, even if my mates must finish what I start."

"We'll do whatever you wants us to, boss!" one of the guys exclaimed.

Anthony gave him a thumbs up in response. "I know you will, Christian... as my successor when I move on."

Christian was taken aback by Anthony's declaration, but he quickly got over it and ran over to gave his boss a hug.

"I swear... I'll do the best job ever!"

"I know you will," Anthony told him, patting him on the back.

Suddenly, the ambulance door swung open. Marina stood there, with Griff next to her. With his help, Marina stepped out and slowly walked over to Anthony, the brother of the guy who did his best to keep her alive in the cave. Anthony broke away from Christian so he could meet her face-to-face.

"Marina... I take it?"

"Yes," she nodded. "So... after all this time..."

"Look... I'm pretty sure you'll never completely forgive me for expressing such hate for you and what I thought you did. But now I know that Dominic did the right thing by helping you, even for what happened to him. I'm sure he's smiling down on us now, and that he'll be smiling when we eventually go to meet him again."

"Don't talk that way, please," Marina pleaded. "I know it seems bleak, but Dr. Watson believes they're close to a breakthrough. We only have a few days at most, I know... but they'll find a cure for me! And for you too!"

Anthony lowered his head. "You really think after everything I've done that they'd willingly cure me if the occasion were to come up?"

"Well, for someone who wants the people he's terrorized for weeks to trust him, you sure aren't installing a lot of trust in us. Look... you can't ask for trust without giving some. So... trust in us! Trust in me! It's no guarantee they'll find the cure in time, but... isn't some chance better than none at all?"

"You're right! I'm willing to help in anyway I can!" Anthony said as he reached over to give Marina a hug as well.

"You can start by keeping your hands off my girl," Griff said, batting Anthony away.

"Sorry, I didn't know," Anthony responded sheepishly, pulling away.

"Still... any friend of Marina's is a friend of mine," Griff stated as he reached his hand out to shake Anthony's. The current Rapid Dashery leader complied and reached out to share the gesture.

"It's nice to finally see things all settled," Brock noted.

"I really hope they do find that cure," Misty added, "so they truly can have the time to make up for everything that's happened."

"Marina! Marina!" a voice screamed from afar.

The entire group turned about to see Mayor Lionel running towards them.

"Keep him there, Marina!" he shouted. "I want to talk that young gentleman!"

"If it's about everything that's happened, we've already reconciled that!"

"Oh... but I had finally gotten my speech just perfect."

Anthony walked over with a friendly face and said, "That's okay, sir... I'm pretty sure they'll be time to patch things up at the hospital."

"Speaking of time," Duplica cut in as she turned to Ash and the gang. "Our window of opportunity to get back is about to expire! We have to go now!"

"Pika pikachu, pika pika!" Pikachu cried, trying to get them to hurry.

"Thanks for the hospitality," Misty told the Mayor as the others started to bolt for the portal. "I wish there was some way we could repay you for all you've done for us in our time of need."

"No need," Mayor Lionel laughed. "All of the help you've provided the town of Chiva is repayment enough."

"Misty," Ash shouted, running back and grabbing her by the arm. "When Duplica says now, she meant **NOW**!"

"Thanks again!" she said as she allowed Ash to pull her away.

Brock reached the portal just ahead of Duplica, and was the first to step through. Duplica, with Ditto perched on her shoulder again, quickly followed him. Pikachu was next, running just ahead of Ash and Misty, the last two to jump in. Misty waved one last farewell before disappearing into the void, getting through just as the portal closed completely.

* * *

Back on the other side, Professor Schtickly was relaxing comfortably in a rocking chair stationed right next to the so-called Pokémon teleportation machine, which was glowing green with power. He was observing the dials and meters on it when he watched as Duplica and the gang came plummeting into the room. Gasping in amazement, he ran over to help them untangle themselves from the pile they had gotten into.

"Thank goodness, you all made it back!" Professor Schtickly cawed happily. "My machine is a success! Well... sort of. Just a few minor tweaks and it'll actually do what it's supposed to and transport Pokémon without having to be inside Pokéballs. It'll be a smash hit!"

"Oh yeah?" a tweaked Misty screamed as she was the first to be untangled. "I'll give you a smash hit you'll never forget!"

"Oh goodness me... **ahhhhhhhhh**!"

Ash, Brock, Duplica, Pikachu, and Ditto watched, speechless as Misty angrily chased the professor all across the laboratory.

"Uh... shouldn't we do something about this?" Ash asked, clueless.

"Just let Misty work out her aggression," Duplica said, patting him on the back. "After all, you'll be thankful for it later, Ashy-boy!"

The entire gang laughed heartily as Misty continue to chase the poor doctor... uh, mad scientist all over the place.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	9. Session: August, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session August, Part 4 (08.29.05/08.08.06)**

**

* * *

**

_The Pokémon League is known for representing the best Pokémon trainers in the world. To qualify for membership, one must simply compete in a standard novice-level tournament and finish in a high position. Once a member of the League, one can compete in new tournaments every few months to increase the standing and skill level. Those who manage to make it all the way to the top will become Elite, and the best of the Elite becomes a Pokémon Master._

_For many trainers, that is their one goal in life. To become the one and only Master of Pokémon. Ash Ketchum is one of those very individuals, and he hopes to get there by not only showing off great training techniques, but also by being friends with all of his Pokémon._

_Today, Ash hopes to take one step closer to his dream, by taking part in a tournament unlike any which anyone has ever seen before..._

* * *

Pallet Town, August 30th

Ash and Pikachu were in the midst of training on the outskirts of Pallet Town, running up and down the grassy hills. It was as if they were preparing for something important. Which, technically, they really were.

"It's just me and you again, huh Pikachu?" Ash asked his loyal companion.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu chirped.

"Misty's back in Cerulean, getting her final lessons in being a good gym leader. Duplica returned to her tour, but she promised to keep in touch with both Misty and I... surprisingly, she hasn't been too good keeping it, with her spending much of her down time trekking between towns. As for Brock, well, he just said he has something to take care of, but to let him know when we were heading back to Johto so he can come along.

"That's right, Pikachu... just one more day of training and we'll hit the road again!"

"Pi pikachu! Cha!"

Suddenly, they both begin hearing ringing noises. Ash started to look around him, as he tried to discern where it was coming from. Pikachu, though, had already figured it out, as he pointed at Ash's right pants pocket.

"Pika?"

"Oh, you mean my Pokédex?" Ash thought, pulling it out. Sure enough, it was ringing... ringing like a telephone. He opened it up and saw that the words 'Poké-Com 4.1' were on the bottom of the screen and in the center were two words... 'Answer' and 'Ignore.' To be honest, he was thinking about pressing 'Ignore' so he and Pikachu could get back to training. But curiosity got the better of him, and he selected 'Answer.'

After doing so, an image of Professor Oak appeared holographically before Ash.

"Wha!" Ash freaked out. "Professor Oak... I mean, dad?"

"Hello, Ash? Good... looks like the new holographic projector chip for the Poké-Com is working perfectly!"

"Is that what this thing is?"

"Anyway, I need you to come to my lab at once! There's something very important I have to tell you!"

"Well, okay. I'm on my way!"

Pikachu huffed, hating to be ignored. "Pikachu!"

Ash laughed. "Sorry... Pikachu and I are on our way!"

"Pi-ka!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash and Pikachu were sitting in the reading room of Professor Oak's laboratory. The professor and Tracey, who had since become a full-time assistant, were sitting right across. The foursome were drinking a cup of hot tea as they conversed about the professor's 'important news.'

"A Pokémon Junior Master Tournament?" Ash gasped, shocked.

"Yes," Professor Oak confirmed. "The Pokémon League is in search of new ways to infuse fun and excitement in today's youth, so they're throwing this tournament in order to test some new rules."

"There are rumors going around that the League is getting so large that they are trying to see if they can split it in half by age. The current League will retain all active trainers that are 18 years or older, while the new, proposed sister League will be for everyone under 18."

"I don't see the point," Ash thought out aloud. "After all, age isn't that much of a factor in Pokémon battles."

"True, Ash, but it's also the easiest way to split everyone up without complications."

"Anyway," the professor cut back in, "For now, they're just rumors. As I said, the League wants to test the waters to see if it can work. And no matter what, it doesn't mean the level of competition will go down. They are making sure to invite only the best and brightest."

Ash laughed heartily. "Well, if that's the case, then I'm up for it! My goal's to become a Pokémon Master, and this will show how close I am!"

"Very well... you leave for Evergrande City in twenty minutes."

"Wait... **TWENTY MINUTES**? But, I'm not even packed yet! Or what Pokémon I want to bring with me!"

Professor Oak laughed. "No worries... your mom's taking care of your packing for you. As for what Pokémon, you'll have plenty of time to decide that on your way there, as I can send you anyone you need or want. Remember?"

"But why do I have to leave so soon?"

"Well, Ash..." Tracey replied. "The registration deadline is 5 pm tomorrow, but since the League is providing transportation, this is the only window of opportunity they could give us. Besides, Evergrande City is quite a ways from here, in the Hoenn Region."

"I've never been to Evergrande City before," the professor said, "but I hear the place is beautiful this time of year. You should have a great time there!"

"I guess... but I feel down that Misty and Brock won't be coming along. Ever since the Orange Islands, I don't feel complete without them."

"Well," smiled Tracey, "have we got a surprise for you!"

Ash and Pikachu blinked in confusion.

* * *

The foursome were walking back to the Ketchum house when Pikachu was the first to spot a white limousine parked out front. Ash's jaw dropped when he saw it. Even more so when he saw who was standing next to it, chatting with his mom.

Misty, who was wearing a sparkling, strapless, cerulean blue dress. Her hair was also down, out of its usual side ponytail arrangement. Ash was simply stunned at how beautiful she looked. So, apparently, were both Pikachu and Tracey.

"Chaaaa!" gleamed the electric rodent.

"Wow, Mist..." Ash drooled, "you look... good."

Misty nearly doubled over in disgust. "Only... good?"

"Don't mind Ash," Tracey said, who was busy doodling in his sketchbook. "He doesn't appreciate the finer things in life."

Ash and Misty both peered in and saw that Tracey, predictably, was drawing a picture of the Cerulean gym leader in her stunning dress.

Also predictably, Tracey found himself stunned for a different reason, as he received a beating from Misty by his own sketchbook.

"Keep your secret fantasies to yourself!" she yelled.

"Ow!" Tracey uttered, rubbing the bump on his head as he turned to Ash. "I'm glad she's not my girlfriend. You must be pretty tolerant to stand her constant beatings, huh Ash?"

"Uh..." Ash hesitated, already aware of what was coming next.

"You never learn, **DO YOU**?" Misty shouted angrily, grabbing Tracey's sketchbook and beating him with it once again.

"What a joy it is to be young," chirped Mrs. Ketchum, with Professor Oak standing beside her.

"You two have a great time in Evergrande City!" he exclaimed. "Don't worry... we'll be watching and cheering you on!"

"Don't worry," Misty said. "With me by his side, I'll make sure Ash wins the tournament this time around! No more settling for anything but first for my man!"

Ash clenched his fist with jubilation, inspired by his girl's declaration. "That's right... this time, Ash Ketchum's going all the way!"

Misty, Tracey, and Pikachu sweatdropped in embarrassment.

"Ugh! You are such a boy, Ash Ketchum!"

Tracey shook his head, despite being in pain over the two bumps now on his head. "Bad choice of words."

"Pika pika," Pikachu solemnly agreed.

"What?" Ash asked, not getting it. "What did I say?"

"You're just lucky I took out all of my anger on Tracey," Misty said.

The limousine driver hopped out from the front and walked back to open the back door for them. As he did, Mrs. Ketchum presented Ash with a new backpack. As well as a new change of clothes.

"It's not as fancy as Misty's new outfit," she admitted sheepishly, "but I think you're overdue for a makeover as well. Call it a belated bonus birthday present."

Ash reveled in delight as his new cap, sleeveless sweater, and pair of blue jeans as he took it in his hands. Without delay, he ran into the house and, only a minute later, came back out with his new threads on.

"Oh, my boy is growing up before our very eyes," Mrs. Ketchum cried.

"He certainly is, dear," agreed Professor Oak.

"You look great!" exclaimed Misty. "Like a Pokémon Junior Master!"

That disappointed Ash a little. "Only a Junior Master?"

"Well, you are going to a tournament to find the first Junior Master after all."

Ash grinned from ear to ear. "I guess you've got a point."

"I think you guys better get going," Tracey said, pointing at the limo. "They won't hold that plane in Viridian forever."

"For once, the 'leech' has got a point," smirked Misty.

"Hey!"

Misty then let out a chuckle. "I'm just kidding... I'm sure Professor Oak wouldn't have let you be his assistant if he didn't trust you. If he approves of you, well, then so do I!" She then reached a hand out towards him. "Friends?"

"Okay... friends!"

Misty expected Tracey to reach out and shake hands... but instead, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. She blushed a furious red as she quickly pushed him away.

"I said friends, **FRIENDS**!"

Ash and his family laughed hilariously as Tracey braced himself for another beating from Misty... though he felt this one was worth it as she began to pound him again.

"At least... ouch... no one can... ow... say that I... eep... never got to hug a... cute girl!"

"Be lucky I don't beat you to the point that it'll never happen again!"

* * *

Not too long afterwards, the limousine pulled away from the Ketchum house. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu waved farewell as they stuck their heads out the window. Professor Oak, Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and his too-numerous-to-count head protrusions waved back, wishing the two lovebirds luck in Evergrande.

"Next stop... Evergrande City!" Misty exclaimed, the first to pull herself back into the limo.

"Pikachu, pika pikachu!" gleamed Pikachu enthusiastically!

"So," Ash said, the last to get back in, "how come you're dressed up? I mean... aren't we going on a plane ride?"

"As the sponsoring representative of Cerulean City, I have to look my best! My sisters are counting on me to be the beacon of light for our beautiful gym!"

Ash was a little surprised. "You mean... you're not competing?"

"I thought about it, but I decided I would be better served supporting you rather than being a rival. Well, at least this one time, anyway."

Ash was surprised even more. "Wow. You sure have changed over the past year. Not wanting to compete anymore."

"I thought I told you, Ash! As the official gym leader in Cerulean, I'm no longer able to compete in League-related tournaments. They wouldn't even let me get an exemption for this one, since technically it's not even an official tournament."

"I... I didn't know."

Misty sighed. "It's alright. Like I said, I don't mind being by your side. You know, standing by my man and all that."

"Oh. Well... too bad Brock isn't coming with us."

Misty shot Ash a strange look. "Your dad didn't tell you anything, did he?"

Ash smiled. "You mean he is?"

"Yeah. But not with us. He's on a different flight by himself... he's going to meet us there."

"Well, alright then!" Ash pumped his fist with excitement. "The gang's back together again!"

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were seen boarding a plane headed for Evergrande City, and were excited when they are given first-class seats. Traveling in the lap of luxury for once, they enjoyed the extra leg space, great meals, and in Misty and Pikachu's cases (Ash didn't understand the purpose of it), complimentary back massages. They were so relaxed that they were dismayed when the plane touched down in Evergrande several hours later.

Coming off the plane, Ash and Misty were greeted by a lot of paparazzi, all sorts of reporters who were there to take record on the first ever Pokémon Junior Master Tournament. Misty seemed to feed off the flashing lightbulbs as she was surrounded by journalists wanting to ask her questions. On the other hand, Ash and Pikachu motioned to want to stay out of the spotlight... though you couldn't blame Ash for being somewhat jealous for the lack of attention.

"I'm here with one of the youngest gym leaders in the entire league, Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City!" gabbed one of the reporters. "Misty, what's it like to be part of such a revolutionary event for the Pokémon League?"

"It's great, Luanne," Misty replied, sounding off the reporter's name. "There's so much talent... there's plenty of future Pokémon Masters and Gym Leaders here that it even makes me uneasy about my job security."

"And where is your gym's tournament entry tonight?"

"Right here," motioned Misty, pointing to Ash. "Ash Ketchum. Perhaps you've heard of him?"

Upon hearing his name, Ash lunged forward and immediately thrust himself into the crowd to shoot off his own praises.

"That's me! I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, and one day I will become a Pokémon Master!"

"I assure you, though full of himself sometimes, Ash is a very competent trainer! If we were picking favorites, he'd be at the top of my list!"

"He's that good?" Luanne wondered.

Misty was about to answer with a modest response, but Ash beat her to it... with one not so quaint...

"I'm gonna prove I'm the best by winning this tournament! I won't back down to anyone! I will **WIN**!"

Ash shouted 'WIN' so loudly, he could be heard for miles and miles. Much to Misty's chagrin, who just buried her face with her hands in sheer embarrassment.

* * *

The next morning, Misty awoke to the sight of sunlight gleaming in her eyes. Immediately she turned to the accompanying bed beside her, expecting Ash to be under the covers, still fast asleep. But he wasn't.

"Ash?"

* * *

A quick ten minutes later, Misty emerged from the hotel. Her hair back in its normal fashion and she decked out in the new outfit Duplica had helped her pick out back on the Orange Islands, Misty began searching the grounds for Ash.

But her search was going to be like looking for a 'needle in a haystack,' as there were trainers all about getting in some last-minute prep. Misty wondered if Ash was doing the same, though she didn't see him or Pikachu or any of his other Pokémon about.

"Oh, where did he run off to now?"

* * *

Where indeed? Well, the Evergrande City Pokémon Center, of course. It, too, was also full of trainers and their sponsors, undergoing final preparations for the tournament by having all of their Pokémon checked out... and by going through the registration process too. Among them was Ash, already dressed in the new outfit his mom had gotten him.

"I hope Misty wakes up soon," Ash said, tapping his feet impatiently. "I wanna get registered so I know what my first challenge is."

He then spotted Pikachu leaping onto the counter, waving at him. Ash got up to meet him as Nurse Joy approached, holding a tray of Pokéballs with her hands.

"Your Pokémon are healthy and ready to go, Ash!" Joy announced.

"That's great, thanks!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu greeted as Ash picked him up off the counter.

"Ready to win ourselves a tournament, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Once your sponsor arrives," Joy said as Ash started to attach the other Pokéballs to his belt, "I can go ahead and register you."

"She should be here any..."

"**ASH KETCHUM**!"

Ash winced as he heard Misty call his name. Sure enough, he turned around and there she was, hands on her hips and stomping over to him, very irate.

"**HOW DARE YOU DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT?**" she exclaimed, before calming down a little. "You had me worried that something had happened to you."

"Sorry about that, Misty," apologized Ash. "I was just so excited that I could barely sleep last night! I had to make sure I was down here early so I could register."

"I see."

"Problem is, they need both of us here since you're my sponsor. I can't register without you."

Misty smiled. "Well... let's take care of that little snafu right now!"

"Very good then," Nurse Joy chimed in. "I need to see both of your Pokédexes, please."

The two trainers complied and handed them over to Joy. As she went through the process of authenticating them, she handed them in return a few pamphlets to look over.

"Here's some things that you'll need while here in Evergrande. A tourist's guide to the city and all the surrounding attractions, a list of some activities you can partake in during downtime, and of course, a rule book for the tournament."

"I thought this was an unofficial tournament," remarked Misty.

"Well, there still has to be some rules. After all, no rules just means a whole lot of chaos!"

"I suppose..."

"Hey..." Ash blurted out, as he had quickly skimmed through the rule book. "There doesn't seem to be much on the tournament itself. Like how matches are set up and stuff."

Nurse Joy giggled. "It's all part of the experimentation. All you need to know is that preliminaries start immediately after registration closes at five. You have to be here then for transportation to where that portion of the tournament will be held. You will need your Pokédex and one Pokémon."

"Well, we might as well start off on a high note... ready to shock the competition, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"Looks like somebody's ready to win," commented Misty.

"Just wait... we'll get through those preliminaries, no problem!"

Having finished informing Ash and Misty of everything they needed to know, Nurse Joy handed them their Pokédexes back.

"Good luck in the tournament!"

"Thanks!" Ash and Misty shouted as they walked off.

As the two headed out to explore the city, a tall guy with blue hair observed them from the far corner of the Center, grinning as they departed.

"Looks like I lucked out," he muttered. "I have two of my 'equals' here. Too bad that after tonight, I will have surpassed both of them."

* * *

After a day of seeing some of the sights of Evergrande and spending a little time aside for training, Ash and Misty returned to the Pokémon Center just shortly after five o'clock. They saw one large van and a small crowd of people gathered around it. There was an official outside of it, checking the trainers' IDs before letting them get in.

"Looks like we're just in time," Misty said to Ash.

Approaching the official, he prompted them for ID. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to show it to him.

"Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, representing Cerulean City," he verified out loud. "Okay... you can get on."

Ash started walking towards the van, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Misty went to follow him, but the official stopped her.

"What are you doing? I'm his sponsor!"

"Sponsors are not accompanying the participants to the preliminaries. They are to remain here in Evergrande to take care of some obligations before tonight's Opening Ceremonies."

Misty sighed in defeat, then turned to Ash. "Looks like I won't be tagging along. Oh well... you just go and make me proud!"

Ash nodded, then jumped into the van. The official closed the door behind him, then motioned the driver to go. Misty watched as the van peeled off, taking Ash away from her for a few hours.

"I shouldn't be worried, right?" Misty asked herself. "Ash can make it through the preliminaries. After all, would Daisy and the others have let me pick him as our representative if they didn't think he could win it all?"

* * *

A short time later, the van carrying Ash and a number of his fellow competitors skidded to a stop at its destination. They gawked in confusion as they had stopped in a clearing just outside a small forest.

"Where are we?" one of the trainers asked as the group started to disembark from the van.

"That's what I want to know," uttered another.

"This is a strange place to have preliminaries," Ash commented.

"Gather around, please," the official who had made the trip with them beckoned.

The trainers did as they were told, curious for an explanation.

"As some of you may have realized, there was an abundance of entries for this tournament. In fact, there are 35 entrants in total. 12 of you are here in this group, the others are split among two other groups that are located nearby and are getting the exact same explanation I am about to give you.

"We are about to whittle the field down to just 16. Only those 16 will attend the Opening Ceremonies tonight and actually compete in the tournament. The rest of you will be going home. To determine who stays and goes, you will all be participating in the first-ever battle royale in Pokémon League history.

"In five minutes, you will be let loose onto the 'battlefield,' which has a radius of roughly a mile and a half. You'll be given the first 15 minutes to get used to the surroundings and separate from the other trainers, after which the battles will begin. Your objective... to survive.

"You should all each have only one Pokémon with you. Your job is to avoid having your Pokémon faint. If it does, you are out. The battles can be of any nature... in fact, you may team-up with others to take out a solitary opponent, if you so wish. The battles will continue until either we are left with 16 competitors, or the time limit expires in two hours. In case the latter shall come to pass, a judging panel will decide who stays and who goes based on the performance of all the remaining trainers."

"How will we know when there's only 16 trainers left?" another random trainer asked.

"Each of your Pokédexes has been programmed to go off thrice during the preliminaries. Once at the start, again after the first 15 minutes to signal the beginning of actual battles, and a third time to signify that the preliminaries have ended via one of the two exit conditions."

"How can we be sure that certain trainers won't abuse the system and try to cause extremely bodily harm to other trainers or Pokémon?"

"We have numerous officials strewn throughout the battlefield to keep track of everyone. If we feel a trainer or a Pokémon is operation outside the League's established basic rules, they will be disqualified, no questions asked. Safety remains our number one concern throughout all of the experimental battles we are using for this tournament."

The trainers all seemed to be somewhat apprehensive, but none so much as to want to give up right at that moment.

"If there are no more questions," the official stated as he pointed to a line of posts that were roped off, save for a fifty-foot entrance gap, "then proceed to the starting line with your selected Pokémon out. When your Pokédexes beep, the preliminaries begin and you may set out. Good luck to all of you!"

Ash's group of trainers started to let out their chosen Pokémon companion out, and before any battles had officially begun, he instantly noted that everyone was already checking out the competition. Ash decided to follow suit... after all, he and Pikachu might have to battle several of them to get through this qualifying round.

Some of the opposing Pokémon were ones he recognized since he had seen them many times during his travels. Others were completely new to him and he hadn't a clue as to what they were capable of. He didn't know how good his chances were of getting through to the next round. But he didn't care... he was sure going to do everything he could to make sure he did.

"Be ready for anything, Pikachu! We're going to have to battle smart if we're to stay in the tournament!"

"Pika, pika pikachu!"

"Besides... I just can't let Misty down. She'll never let me hear the end of it."

Suddenly, the air filled with the sound of Pokédexes ringing. All of the trainers instantly knew what that meant. But in case they had already forgotten, the League official was about to remind them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he announced, "the preliminary round of the first ever Pokémon Junior Master Tournament... has begun!"

**To be continued next week in Part 5!**


	10. Session: August, Part 5

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session August, Part 5 (08.29.05/08.22.06)**

_The mark of a good Pokémon trainer is knowing when to keep fighting and when to throw in the towel. It's important as a trainer to know the limits of both you and your Pokémon. Pushing past one's limits could lead to dire consequences further down the road._

_That being said, many trainers still push their Pokémon to their limit, because most do so in order to win a battle. Even if they lost, they did it to say that they gave it everything they got. While it can be satisfying that your Pokémon performs to its full potential, trying to do so too often will not only stress out your Pokémon, it will keep it from wanting to continue training. It is important that the Pokémon, as well as their trainers, figure out where the limit is and when one can afford to push it as much as possible._

_But sometimes, a trainer and a Pokémon may not have a choice. In some cases, pushing to and past the limit may be the only way to survive. Not that life-and-death battles occur everyday... but sometimes trainers and their Pokémon find themselves in dire situations, even if they don't mean to get into them in the first place. In cases like those, hopefully they have someone they can trust to watch their back and lend a helping hand._

_Even if said person is a fellow rival..._

------

Ninety seconds ago...

Gary was among a group of 11 trainers getting the same explanation as Ash's group a few miles away at another starting point. Most of them shared similar looks of confusion, but Gary just flashed his confident smirk.

"It doesn't matter what the rules are," Gary told himself. "All I need to know is that I can't lose today. That's all I need to know!"

He then glanced to his left and saw some blue-haired guy staring right back at him. Gary took notice as the man seemed to have a funny feeling about him, though he couldn't place why.

"What's with this guy? Something tells me I'd better stay clear until I get a feel for him."

Gary then turned his attention back to the League official, who had just finished explaining all of the new rules.

"Okay, at this point, you must bring out the Pokémon you are going to use for this test. They must remain outside of their Pokéballs at all times. The only time it should be in one is if you've lost and are making your way out of the battlefield."

As the others around him selected their choices, Gary's was pretty simple. Reaching into his pocket, he threw out the Pokéball containing his Eevee. Only it was no longer an Eevee... it had recently evolved into an Umbreon!

"Bre!" the dark-type chirped as it emerged from the containment device.

"What's up, Umbreon? Ready for a new challenge?"

Umbreon nodded with jubilation.

"Then let's go!" Gary exclaimed.

Seconds later, all of the trainers' Pokédexes started ringing, and they started bolting into the forest to act out their strategies... or lack there of, in some cases.

"We'd better choose our battles carefully, Umbreon!" Gary told his Pokémon. "Remember, this isn't just about us... we're fighting for someone else today! And he's counting on us!"

"Umbre!"

------

Throughout the so-called 'battlefield,' trainers were enacting all sorts of different plans and tactics. There were some hiding in trees and bushes, some working on providing natural camouflage, and some who went to great lengths of trickery to get the drop on their competition.

Ash, on the other hand, was content on just walking straight down the path in the middle of the forest.

"So... just where is everybody, anyway?" he asked himself out loud.

"Pika pika?" Pikachu replied, shrugging his shoulders.

Up in the trees above, a ninja dressed in orange was watching him from above. He chuckled as Ash passed underneath him.

"This guy must be an idiot, walking out in the open like that!" he murmured. "Whomever picked him to represent their gym must be a ditz! Oh well... that just means this guy's gonna be a cinch to take down. Isn't that right, pal?"

He glanced over his shoulder to look at his partner, a Weezing.

"Weezing weez!" it managed to choke out.

The ninja and his Weezing started leaping from tree to tree, keeping a close eye on Ash and Pikachu from above.

------

Elsewhere, Gary and Umbreon were walking about in the open, too... only doing so more discretely by hunching down behind and around tress when necessary. They had been moving at a leisurely pace, but now they were moving much slower since they began to suspect that someone was tailing them.

Eventually, they came to a complete stop, lying low in some tall grass as they heard the footsteps draw ever closer. They watched and waited for their potential adversary to appear.

"I'd better make sure this guy isn't of a high-level. I can't afford to be knocked out this early."

Peering through the grass blades, the duo observed as an Eevee emerged into the open space. Gary gasped as he recognized the cute fox Pokémon, even from afar.

"Could it... be?"

The Eevee then growled as it pointed in Gary and Umbreon's direction. Right after she did, her trainer appeared. And it was someone Gary knew.

"I'd recognize those golden locks and country-girl blue dress anywhere!"

Umbreon looked up in surprise as he saw his trainer stand up, revealing himself to the girl and the Eevee staring in their direction.

"Well, well, isn't it Little Miss Secret Agent!" chided Gary. "Or should I say... Cassie?"

"Gary Oak?" she asked in mild shock. "You were the one I was following?"

Gary quickly motioned for Umbreon to get off of the ground and reveal itself. Eevee was taken aback at seeing one of its possible evolutions standing in front of her. Umbreon then leaped over Eevee and started running off in the direction she and Cassie had come from.

"Uh..." Cassie gaped, confused.

"I'm on to you, with your secret agents watching your back and all! Tell me, Cassie... what's the mission this time? Or is it one of those 'Oh, I can't tell you because then I'd have to kill you' things?"

Noticing Gary was openly mocking her, Cassie swung back in defense.

"FYI, I quit the PTA more than a month ago! I couldn't stand all of the secretive stuff they were doing and how they were ruining my life, so Arius and I just up and left! We've kinda been wandering around aimlessly since then, and things have been very hard for me... so stop trying to give off the whole 'holier than thou' attitude! It's very annoying!"

"Um... okay. So... you quit?"

Cassie huffed and cross her arms over her chest. "Yes, I did, and now I'm asking you to refrain from bringing up anymore about the PTA. It's a part of my life that I didn't enjoy and I want to move past it."

At that second, Umbreon returned, this time running past Cassie's Eevee and coming to a stop right next to Gary. Gary smiled and petted him on the head, to his barking delight.

"Well... uh..."

"Look," Cassie apologized, walking over to Gary. "I didn't mean to snap. I just..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the sound of her Pokédex ringing filled the air. So did Gary's, as he looked down and saw the light on it flashing. Both of them then turned to each other, knowing very well what that signal meant.

"So you're in this tournament for yourself, huh?" Gary asked.

"I'm still a Pokémon trainer, you know," Cassie replied. "Besides, remember in Trovitopolis, you promised that we'd battle the next time we met."

Gary smirked. "So... if that's the way you want it..."

Suddenly, Gary's Umbreon and Cassie's Eevee found themselves under attack by a Solrock and a Lunatone, both of whom had seemingly come out of nowhere.

"Solrock, Fire Spin!" exclaimed a young man.

"Lunatone, Confusion!" shouted a young woman.

Gary and Cassie gasped in shock as their Pokémon were quickly surrounded by a ring of flames and then knocked dizzy for a loop.

"What's this, a sneak attack?" Cassie asked, stating the obvious.

Two teenagers leapt down from the trees above: one male, one female. The male was dressed in a blue petticoat over a white dress shirt and dark black pants. The female was adorned with a yellow strapless evening gown. Cassie just gawked with stunned shock, while Gary looked like he really didn't care about them.

"My name is Andy!" he stated, flashing a smile.

"And I'm Mandy!" she exclaimed with a wink.

"We fight for the power of love, and we're here to test your love!" they shouted in unison.

"L-l-l-love?" stuttered Cassie.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gary said in reply. "Me in love with Little Miss Ex-Secret Agent over here?"

"Hey!"

"Be prepared for a duel of romantic proportions!" they yelled together.

Andy and Mandy, with happy smiles, then rushed forward towards the two trainers.

------

Meanwhile, a little distance away, Ash and Pikachu were still wandering about. They were getting a bit bored, since surprisingly, they hadn't been attacked by anyone yet.

"Just where is everyone, anyway?" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs.

Up above them in the trees, the orange-suited ninja and Weezing that were following them smiled with confidence.

"The fool," he said to himself. "He doesn't even know I'm here! He's so going down!"

He then turned to his Pokémon and pointed right at Pikachu below.

"Okay, Weezing... Smokescreen!"

"Weezing!" coughed the rotund Pokémon, bellowing out smoke by the mouthful.

Down below, Ash and Pikachu looked up in surprise as they were suddenly surrounded by smoke. They both started coughing profusely as it seeped into their bodies. Distracted, the duo didn't see their attackers jump down from over them.

"You're gonna get it now!"

"Pika-**CHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!"

"**WHAT?**"

The ninja looked over his shadow and saw the smoke change colors to a bright yellow... before a bolt of electricity screamed towards him.

"I thought I had them off-guard!" he thought to himself. "At best, they should be firing blindly, just hoping to hit something! That attack looks as if he knows exactly where I am! But... how is that possible?"

He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact, waiting for the inevitable pain that would follow. But it never came. He opened his eyes to see what was going on, and then he noticed an explosion of light coming from behind. Apparently, the bolt had hit whatever it was aimed at.

"Maybe I was wrong... maybe he was firing blindly, just his luck that he happened to shoot where I was! Heh... how this guy managed to become a candidate to become a Pokémon Junior Master is beyond me!"

The smoke started to clear from the area. As it did, he began to notice a sizable round mass lying face up on the ground. A purple round mass, to be precise.

"Ack! Is that you, Weezing?"

Sure enough, Weezing was on the ground in front of him. The poison-type was conscious, and smiling delusionally, but he had been knocked down thanks to Pikachu's thunderbolt attack. Matter of fact, some remnants of the electricity's sparks were still appearing around his body.

"Weezing weez!" he coughed.

"No way!" the ninja murmured. "So he does know what he's doing! I can't believe this joke of trainer gave off the sense that he was an amateur!"

At this point, the entire Smokescreen had disappeared. The ninja and his injured Weezing faced forward as Ash and Pikachu stood about 35 feet away, both leaning back in a fighting stance.

"What's the big idea, dropping in on us like that?" Ash yelled.

"Pikachu!" added Pikachu, peeved as well.

"Truth be told," the strange ninja said, "I was thinking that you were a weakling, someone that got in just because you were very close to the gym leader! Like he or she picked just because they owed you a favor. You know, the ones who have no business being in this tournament."

Ash growled at that insult... which was not only directed at him, but at Misty as well.

"But apparently, you must have some level of skill if you were able to directly target my Weezing. 'If' being the keyword here. If I didn't know any better... I say it was stroke of luck."

"Luck? Don't you ever insult me or Misty like that!"

Ash's opponent raised an eyebrow with interest. "Misty? You mean the youngest of the Waterflower sisters?"

"Yeah? What about them?"

He laughed. "Everyone knows the Waterflowers are the laughing stocks of the Kanto League! Given that information, you must be the weakest of the Kanto representatives! You should be a breeze to knock out!"

"Don't talk about Misty or her sisters like that!"

"Hey, don't kill the messenger... I'm just telling you the truth. Then again, the truth is subjective. At least, that's what my master told me."

"Your... master?"

"You see, I'm representing Koga of the Fuschia City Gym. He taught me that the truth is what one believes it to be. For you, maybe Misty is a great trainer and gym leader. But to me... she's nothing! And by consequence, so are you!"

"Enough talk!" Ash yelled in defiance. "Are we gonna battle or not?"

"Well," the ninja said, snapping his fingers and ordering Weezing to get upright. "If you're so eager to go crying back home, then why didn't you say so?"

Ash turned his attention to Pikachu. "You ready for battle, buddy?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, before redirecting his attention towards Weezing.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

"Alright, Weezing... Tackle!"

Obeying their masters' commands, the two Pokémon charged towards each other with blinding speed.

------

In another spot of the large battlefield, a Magmar, a Noctowl, and a Nosepass had all just fainted thanks to the attacks of an Absol. The trainers of the three fallen Pokémon were in shock despite having the advantage against a lone opponent.

"Ha!" the Absol's trainer said. "I told you three-on-one wasn't a challenge for me! You guys are pathetic! Cinnabar, Violet, Rustboro... this is the best that the world's young elite trainers have? Get yourselves and your Pokémon out of my sight before I decide to destroy you all!"

Without hesitation, the three mystery trainers complied, recalled their Pokémon, and then bolted for the nearest safe zone. Once they were gone, Absol turned about to face his trainer. He noticed the wicked smirk on his face and proceeded to imitate his master. The young teen, with blue hair, reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag full of Pokémon food. As he started to feed Absol, he glanced around the area, already planning his next move.

"I guess it's time to show my 'equals' who's the better half. Or, to be more accurate... the best of the whole bunch!"

------

"Slow him down, Weezing! Use your Sludge!"

"Weezing, Weezing!"

The poison-type coughed up a blast of mud from its belly and spewed it in Pikachu's direction.

"Pikachu, Use Agility to dodge!"

"Ka!"

Using his speed to his advantage, Pikachu easily avoided Weezing's attack.

"You can get 'em! Use Sludge until that Pikachu's got nowhere to run!"

"Weezing!"

Weezing complied, shooting sludge all around him. Sludge landed on ever spot within twenty feet of where he was floating within seconds. And Pikachu was very well in that range. He had tried to jump up and out of the way, but he was met with mud in the face, knocking him back down and leaving him sprawled on his backside.

"Cha!" Pikachu cried, struggling to get out of the muck.

"No! Pikachu!"

"I have to admit, the fact that your Pikachu was able to put up a fight against my high-ranking Weezing is admirable. Much so that I've decided to tell you my name... so you can remember who eliminated you from this competition!"

Ash clenched his fist in anger. He knew it couldn't be over, just like that.

"The name's Nagato."

"Na... gato?"

"Now that I've told you my name... it's time to take out your Pikachu. Weezing, Toxic!"

"Weezing!"

"Dodge it, Pikachu!"

"Pika pika!" the little mouse panicked, trying to pull his tail out. Pikachu... pika pi!"

"**PIKACHU!**" Ash yelled, running to protect his best friend.

Diving right into the line of fire just as Weezing spewed out his toxic poison, Ash had just enough time to pull Pikachu off the ground and roll out of the way. The toxic blast landed in the spot Pikachu had just been in. Ash had managed to get Pikachu out of harm's way, but now his feet were stuck in the sludge, just a foot or so from the edge of the giant puddle. But most importantly, Pikachu was safely cradled in his arms.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

"Pika pika!" he confirmed, raising two fingers up in a 'V' sign.

"Weezing weez!" gasped Weezing.

"How did you do that?" Nagato asked. "That stuff's so sticky only a ninja could get out of it! Here, I'll show you!"

Nagato ran right into the sludge puddle, and just like that, his feet were stuck in the mud just like Ash. He desperately tried to lift them up, but nothing was happening. Flabbergasted, he quickly turned towards Weezing and grabbed him. But Weezing had no intention of trying to get his master unstuck... or risk getting himself stuck as well.

"Now this battle's over!" Ash smiled before throwing Pikachu up in the air. "Okay... finish this with Thunder!"

"Pika... **CHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!"

A large amount of electrical energy was expelled from Pikachu and directed right at Nagato and Weezing. They moved every which way to avoid getting hit, but eventually, they realized that their fate was sealed thanks to a blinding light...

------

Two minutes later, the sludge had dissolved enough for the two battlers to free themselves from their muddy prison. Once outside the remnants of the puddle, Nagato, who had already recalled his fainted Weezing, walked over to Ash and Pikachu to congratulate them.

"I graciously accept my defeat," he said, bowing before them. "The fact that I underestimated the strength of you and your Pikachu cost me a victory today."

"I just do what I do best," Ash responded sheepishly. "But don't be so down... you fought well too!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted, also trying to perk Nagato up.

"I realize now that judging an opponent before you've even battled him is a mistake. Nor is doubting the knowledge of an experienced gym leader family. Please give my regards to the Waterflowers... I see now that they made a wise choice in picking you to represent them."

"Aw, shucks," Ash blushed.

"Good luck in the rest of the tournament!" Nagato exclaimed as he walked off, waving goodbye.

With his head held up high, Nagato departed from the battlefield, leaving Ash and Pikachu to breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"Whew... he really was good, wasn't he?"

"Pika."

"Hmmm... I wonder how many trainers have been eliminated so far. I hope this'll be over soon. I'm not sure if we can handle another tough trainer like Nagato right now... not without some rest."

"Hey!" Ash heard someone yell behind him. "Boy with the Pikachu!"

Curious to see who was calling him, Ash and Pikachu turned around to see a blue-haired teen and a strange four-legged silver Pokémon neither of them had ever seen before.

"Who are you?"

"Allow me to introduce myself... my name is Marco, representing the gym of Viridian City! And this here is my Pokémon, Absol!"

Absol nodded silently in recognition.

"An Absol?" Ash wondered out loud as he took out his Pokédex and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"Absol. The Disaster Pokémon. Absol has the ability to foresee the arrival of natural disasters. It normally resides in harsh, rugged mountains, and rarely ventures down from them."

"Disasters?"

"Those are old fairy tales... no one sees Absol as doom-bringers any more. But the part about them staying up in the mountains? Very true. That's why it's rare to even lay glimpse on one, much less catch it."

"Okay," accepted Ash, with his energy for battle seemingly returning to him. "I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, but today I'm representing Misty and the Cerulean City gym! And this is my partner, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" greeted the yellow mouse.

"So... now that introductions are out of the way... how 'bout a battle?"

"A battle? But Pikachu and I just got through one!"

"So did I, my new friend. Besides, you seemed really enthusiastic about getting a new opponent a second ago..."

"It's just... I don't want Pikachu tiring out, that's all."

"No need to worry. The number of entrants remaining shouldn't be that much higher that the needed 16 by now. This fight'll probably be stopped before we finish... so no need to get worried about not making it to the Opening Ceremonies tonight!"

"If it's only going to be a few minutes... Pikachu, you can hold out, right?"

"Pika! Pika, pikachu!"

Marco smiled evilly off to the side. "This is just great," he thought. "Ash has no idea what he's in for! This will be only a few minutes, alright... after Absol has pounded Pikachu six feet underground!"

------

After having disposed of Andy and Mandy, who were running off after their defeat, Gary and Cassie then turn their attention towards each other.

"Now," Cassie smirked, "about that promise of yours..."

"You might as well save it for the tournament, Cass. No way your Eevee, in her condition, will beat my Umbreon!"

Umbreon and Eevee stared at each other, ready to fight for their masters, and Gary and Cassie seemed anxious to get it on. Suddenly, the sky lights up and a huge bolt of thunder comes down from the sky, landing in the forest about two miles away.

"What was that?" Cassie wondered out loud. "A rogue thunderbolt?"

Gary thought about it for a second and then instantly knew what was going on.

"Umbreon, let's go!"

Umbreon nodded, then followed Gary as he bolted in the direction of where the lightning struck the ground. Cassie stomped her foot, enraged.

"Hey! You promised me a Pokémon battle! Oooh... darn you, Gary Oak!"

------

Pikachu and Absol had been circling each other for the last few minutes, glancing the other over as if they were searching for weak spots. Ash and Marco seemed to be sharing a similar look, with both apprehensive to make the first move. That is, until...

"Pikachu, start it up with Quick Attack!"

"Very well then... Absol, use Quick Attack too!"

Pikachu and Absol started bolting towards each other at high speed. As they started to trade blows, it became obvious rather quickly to both of them that one of them was faster than the other. It occurred to Ash when he saw Pikachu get knocked backwards out of the fray.

"Pikachu!" cried Ash.

"I know your Pikachu is tired," stated Marco, "but if he doesn't pick up the pace, you won't make it out of this forest in one piece."

"Oh yeah? Well, there's more than one way to outrun an opponent! Pikachu... use Agility, then go back in for Quick Attack!"

"Pika... pika... pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping from side-to-side to confuse Absol while speeding up at the same time.

Pikachu started making some leeway, drawing even with Absol as the two of them were blocking each other's attacks. Nothing was going through.

"I'm surprised that Pikachu's already matching the speed of Absol! That means that I'm gonna have to step things up a notch!"

"Huh?"

"Future Sight!"

Absol jumped back out of harm's way, then glared right back at Pikachu. The yellow electric Pokémon just watched and shook with fright as he felt Absol seemingly peer right through him.

"Just what is Future Sight?"

Marco laughed. "Oh... you'll see. You'll see it when you least expect it!"

Ash scowled as he thought about what Marco could mean by that remark. "Something fishy's going on here."

"While we're waiting for the fun to begin... Absol, use Bite!"

Absol leaped in to Bite Pikachu, but the mouse had more than enough sense to know to dodge without being told.

"That was close! But Pikachu can't keep up this pace for long. We've gotta slow 'em down!"

"That won't happen, but you're more than happy to try!"

"Okay, then... Pikachu, use Thunder Wave!"

Pikachu's attack was successful, paralyzing Absol and slowing it down considerably. In fact, Absol had not only lost the speed advantage, he was actually now slower than Pikachu by a great deal.

"Let's go with a Thundershock!"

"Pika-**CHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUU**!"

"Not so fast... Absol, use Double Team!"

"Absol!" agreed the Pokémon, creating illusionary couples of himself.

One Absol had suddenly become four, right before Pikachu's eyes.

"Even so, he's probably too slow to dodge," Ash thought before turning to give Pikachu an order. "Thunderbolt them all!"

Pikachu complied, striking all the Absol with a thunderbolt. But to his surprise, all of the Absol disappear upon being hit.

"What?"

"Pika?"

Absol was standing right behind Pikachu, smiling snidely. Absol then proceeded to headbutt Pikachu in the stomach. Pikachu gasped as the air was knocked out of him and then he fall onto the ground.

Marco smiled as he gave Absol a new command. "Now... Razor Wind!"

Absol took his position in front of Pikachu as his horn started to glow white. Seeing that Absol was charging up for an attack, Pikachu scrambled to his feet and tried to make it to a safe distance.

"Run, Pikachu!"

"You're too late... with this blow, your tournament hopes go down the drain! Absol, fire that Razor Wind!"

"Absolllllll!" complied the dark-type, as he fired two horn-shaped blasts of energy at Pikachu.

"Is this it?" Ash thought to himself. "C'mon, Pikachu, I know you can get through this... I just know you can!"

Just as the Razor Wind was about to hit Pikachu, something jumped in the way, taking the blow for him. Ash, Marco, Pikachu, and Absol were in shock as they looked up and saw a Pokémon absorb both hits and then get propelled into a nearby tree, back first.

"What is that Pokémon?" Ash asked.

Marco panted in dismay. "That's... an Umbreon?"

"Wow, you really know your Pokémon," complimented Gary as he walked up from behind Ash... before turning towards his rival. "Unlike some people."

"That Umbreon is yours? Huh, wait... you mean you just sacrificed your Umbreon for Pikachu?"

Gary snickered. "Don't be silly, Ash. I wouldn't do such a thing for you."

He then pointed to Umbreon, who was already back on his feet and shaking off the loose pieces of bark that had gathered on him.

"I'm guessing you're trying to get into this tournament?"

Gary pushed back a lock of his hair that had drifted over his face. "I'm already strong enough to get in. Honestly, I thought you were too."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm strong enough!"

"You know... it's been awhile since we had a battle. I'd like that to be in the tournament, in front of thousands of people. Naturally, that can't happen if you don't actually make the tournament."

Ash smiled with glee. "You mean you're going to help me?"

"Let's just say that I wouldn't have any fun winning this thing if you're not there for me to beat."

"Hey!" Marco butted in. "This fight's between me and my 'equal!' There's no place for amateurs in this showdown!"

"Amateurs? I'm just as good as Ash, if not better! You better watch who you're talking to!"

Marco grrrrrred. "Oh yeah? I'll show you..."

But just as Marco was going to order Absol to attack, all three of the trainers Pokédexes abruptly began to ring. They opened them and saw a message waiting to be read.

"The preliminary round has ended," Ash read aloud. "All fighting is to cease at this time. A Pokémon official will meet up with the remaining trainers shortly to guide them to the meeting area, where you will be driven to Evergrande Stadium for tonight's Opening Ceremonies. Congratulations!"

"I guess that's that," Gary smirked, glancing over at Marco.

Marco, who was miffed at not being able to beat Ash, scowled. "You'll pay for your interference! Just wait until the real battling starts!"

He then motioned for Absol to follow him as they walked off.

"What his problem?" Gary asked Ash. "And why's he so interested in battling you?"

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know... he just knows how good I am, that's all."

Gary smiled and let out a hearty laugh. "Is that so? Well, I'm gonna have to prove him wrong... by beating you in the tournament!"

"It'll be me who'll be doing the beating!" Ash smiled back as the two trainers shook hands.

------

Ash and Gary were led by a Pokémon official to a bus that was waiting for them at one edge of the forest.

"Are these two the last ones?" an official waiting at the door asked.

The one that had been guiding the duo nodded. He then ushered them onto the bus. Gary went on first... and saw a couple of familiar faces. First was Marco, the guy who was battling Ash in the forest. He just shot Gary and Ash glaring stares. And then, a few seats further back...

"So... you managed to survive after running out on me?"

Ash was nearly taken aback when he saw Cassie on the bus. And she seemed to be really mad at Gary... in the process ignoring Ash.

"You promised me a battle, Gary!" Cassie shouted as she hopped out of her seat and stomped over to him. "What's with chickening out on me?"

"I didn't. I was helping someone... after all, you think you're the only one that needs help?"

Gary stepped aside to reveal Ash standing beside him, with Pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu waved hello.

"So... you're here too?" Ash queried.

Cassie smiled. "I should've figured that you'd be here, too... Ash."

"You're in this tournament?"

"I figure... since I have all of this free time, I might as well get into these League Tournaments. After all, who wouldn't relish the chance to become the first official Pokémon Junior Master?"

Ash grinned. "Well, you'll have to beat me first!"

"You're kidding, right?" Gary wondered, pushing Ash aside. "The road goes through me, you two!"

The trio gazed upon each other, each of them confident that they would be the one to win the title.

------

That night, Evergrande Stadium was nearly packed to the brim for the Opening Ceremonies of the Pokémon Junior Master Tournament. Fans of all sorts from all over had come to see this special exhibition of young talent. A large group of gym leaders had come as well, even those who didn't have representatives that made it to the actual tournament.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer boomed over the loudspeaker, "it's now time to introduce the 16 trainers who will be competing to become the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master!"

The 16 young kids and teens entered the stadium. Among them were Ash, Gary, and Cassie, who were all waving happily at the crowd. Ash looked up and saw Misty waving back. But then she noticed that both Gary and Cassie were on either side of him, and she just froze in surprise.

A little while later, the trainers and the audience applauded as President Goodshow made an appearance on the stage. He was about to give the official welcoming speech for the tournament.

"I'd like to welcome the 16 talented individuals who have made it to the greatest competition for young trainers ever assembled! At the end of this tournament, one of you 16 will claim the title of 'Pokémon Junior Master!' Good luck to you all!"

Suddenly, a young man came running into the stadium with the Flame of Moltres in hand. Everyone cheered as he went up and lit the fire in the cauldron at the top of the stairs.

"It's time for a battle!" Ash, Gary, Cassie, and Marco all thought.

**End Session August  
Storyline to be continued in Session September!**

**------**

**Author's Notes for 'Session: August':  
**A long four months later, the second session is at long last complete! Hey, it still took less time than the first. More time-cutting with number three, hopefully! Now... onto the notes for Session Two...

You noticed that I kinda 'cheated' and went back to July via flashback for most of the first three chapters of August. Well, there were still a lot of details left to fill in, and this was the best way to present them.

Chapter 1 introduced Mayor Lionel, Marina's father. I promised more doubles in last session's notes, so here's one of Elite Four member Lance! No appearance of a Dragonite, though... he runs a poor town which is pretty much devoid of Pokémon (which also explains why the townspeople think Ash and the gang are rich).

A Pecha Berry being introduced as what poisoned Marina was definitely an add-on... originally, I was just gonna make something up in that regard. To my knowledge, I don't think a Pokéworld Berry can be poisonous... unless it's like normal fruit, and someone tries to eat one that's overripe. That reminds me... didn't Ash have a bad reaction to a berry sometime during the Johto TV series?

The doctor with experience dealing with the Grechola Virus, Mirabelle Watson, is named and fashioned speech-wise for Mirabelle of 4Kids' "Magical DoReMi" dub. Though I don't think I accented the 'Southern twang' Mirabelle has as much as I wanted to. The last name refers to an in-joke in the episode "Believing Belinda," where a girl named Belinda idolizes Mira and casts her as a detective in a story she's writing (and the girls eventually find out about). I went hysterical over her casting Dorei (the show's lead) as a yappy little pup. (Oh, and until 'Naruto' got to the Chunin Exam arc this past spring, "DoReMi" was my favorite anime on TV last season. I know I'm gonna get chided for that by someone.)

The whole SuperDuplica/Supergirl bit? Totally spur of the moment...

The ending of the Chiva storyline was supposed to take an entirely different twist and affect the plot for many months to come. Originally, Marina was going to dress up as Misty and find a way to go through the portal while the real Misty, distracted by a talk with some of the townspeople, is left behind and mistaken for the dying Marina. The Mayor would find out almost immediately thanks to strange results on a medical test, but Misty was left stranded with no way to get back to her world.

Meanwhile, Marina posed as Misty without a hitch, and seemingly the different dimension mysteriously did a way with her 'fatal' disease... not that Ash or the others were able to figure out she wasn't Misty. It would take a year, but the Grechola Virus would work its way back and force her to be hospitalized. On her deathbed, it's finally revealed that Marina has been with Ash this entire time, not Misty! Ash then goes about the task of trying to find a way to get Misty back, and eventually succeeds in doing so.

Now that I think about it, the idea does seem farfetched, especially with Ash being oblivious to 'Misty' not being Misty. Maybe it's a good thing I decided to change the story outline after all.

Ah, the Poké-Com, established at the start in Episode 1 of the "Adventures Series." Enables trainers to communicate via their Pokédexes, albeit with a certain radius of miles. I had almost forgotten about the thing...

More changes from the original plotline... Tracey was already supposed to be gone and back home on the Orange Islands at this point. Instead, I decided to follow the TV series and have him as Professor Oak's assistant full-time. Also, the tournament was originally going to be held at the Indigo Plateau, but I decided instead to change the location to Evergrande City... site of the Hoenn League championships in the TV series. It's a much grander place, and it fits more into what I have planned for the final (which you'll see in the September session). The change also allows me free reign to use Hoenn Pokémon, something not planned for in the previous version. The same goes for Ash's new Hoenn outfit being used. Boy, I'm borrowing a lot from the TV series now, aren't I? (Besides, it saves me the trouble of thinking up a new teenage outfit for Ash... I cheated and borrowed from an official source, just like I did for Misty.)

The experimentation of the Pokémon Junior Master is just that. Expect a lot of untraditional battles... well, from a Kanto/Johto standpoint, anyway. To start things off...

A preliminary round battle royale in the middle of a forest? Sound familiar? (Yes, here I'm making up for sandbagging 'Naruto' earlier in the notes.) Inspired by the Forest of the Death, the second part of the Chunin Exams in "Naruto"... which had just appeared in Shonen Jump in America when the writing for "The Year of Rocket's Revenge" began. I just loved the idea that I had to put a facsimile of it in the story. Granted, my version doesn't end up anywhere near as long, or probably anywhere as good... but hey, it serves it's purpose.

Hmmm... I do not remember if I showed Gary having an Eevee before, but this is certainly Umbreon's first appearance. (Truth be told, it ends up complimenting Cassie's Eevee... but in turn makes her weak. She probably would've had a stronger performance if she used Bulbasaur.)

More 'borrowing concepts from the TV show.' The reference of the Battle Couple professing they fight for love (here, battling Gary and Cassie) is based off a similar couple that appeared in the Hoenn episode "The Bicker the Better" (which has Ash and May as the couple who may-or-may-not be in love). The names Andy and Mandy, though, are based off a former celebrity couple... I'm not telling you this one. Can you figure it out?

Back to "Naruto" references again... if you hadn't guessed by this point, Nagato, the ninja in the orange jumpsuit, is a Naruto clone. Though I'm not so sure he'd pick a Weezing as his Pokémon partner (Weezing was picked because of a ninja-like attack in Smokescreen). Finding the name Nagato to use for him was coincidence in terms of similarity to Naruto's name... just happened to find it while looking for names of famous ninjas. The character here is based off of Nagato Fujibayashi, a real-life ninja who did most of his work back in the 1570s in the North Iga province.

And to wrap things up... it's not a Pokémon tournament unless President Goodshow is there to welcome the competitors!

See you in the 'September Session!'

**------**

**'Session: September' Trailer:  
**16 of the world's best trainers under the age of 18 have gathered in Evergrande City to coronate the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master! Who will be the one to grab the gold? Our hero, Ash? His main rival, Gary? Gary's other rival, Cassie? Or the mysterious Marco? Also in store... back story time! What happened when Cassie met Arius? And were they the five-star PTA recruits they claimed to be?

Set your reading eyes for 'Session: September' and get ready to battle!


	11. Session: September, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Into September we go! This tournament arc should finally put some excitement into this story, and there's lot to catch up on... as you'll see from Cassie's point-of-view later this month. But first... who will be the first Pokémon Junior Master? The journey continues now...

Disclaimer: The characters and places from the Pokémon anime and other Pokémon products all belong to Nintendo and 4Kids Enter... wait, scratch that... and Pokémon USA! Original characters Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many others too numerous to list here, were created by me, and no other writer may use them without written consent from myself.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

------

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: September, Part 1 (09.05.05/08.31.06)**

------

_When we last left our heroes, they were stranded in what seemed to be an alternate dimension. Stuck in the poverty-stricken town of Chiva, they learned about the history between the mayor's daughter, Marina, and the gang known as the Rapid Dashery. Most startling of all seems to be the fatal virus that was spread among them, leaving most of them dead and making Marina and lone surviving member Anthony 'living' corpses._

_Though there was not much Ash and the gang could do for them, they finally managed to find their way back home to their dimension thanks to Duplica scaring some sense into Professor Schtickly. For his rescue efforts, the researcher got a stern chasing, and maybe even a beating, from Misty._

_Several weeks past, as the team separated once again to take care of matters in their hometowns. But a chance to reunite them pops up when news of a new tournament starting up comes to light. With Misty and the Cerulean City gym sponsoring him, Ash makes his way to the Hoenn region and the fabled city of Evergrande, home of the Hoenn Championships._

_But he's not there to compete for their league title. The tournament he's in pits the world's best trainers under the age of 18. This is being done in order to fill the Pokémon League's new position of Junior Pokémon Master! But the fight to be the first to claim the title got off to a rough start, as the field had to be trimmed down in a battle royale! Ash managed to survive the preliminaries, but only thanks to an unexpected assist from his rival and old friend, Gary Oak!_

_But Gary isn't the only possible trainer standing in Ash's way, as Cassie appears to both of them for the first time as an ex-Pokémon Trainers' Association member. And she's just as determined to win the title as well. There's also Marco, the strange individual with the Absol who tried to knock Ash out in the preliminaries! What are his intentions?_

_It's time to find out the answers, as the 16 survivors of the opening round begin their one-on-one matches in Evergrande City..._

------

September 1st, Evergrande City

Following a wild preliminary free-for-all round, the 16 surviving trainers arise to the start of the official Pokémon Junior Master Tournament. The remaining competitors were gathering at the Pokémon Center, which was a cone-shaped building with a semi-spherical dome top and large glass, see-through windows. Sunlight poured through the waiting area as it filled with the trainers, who were awaiting the draw for the first round.

But the competitors weren't the only ones there, as many spectators and other non-competing trainers were in the room too, making it very crowded. A few gym leaders were there too, all to stand by their representatives... or just to meet their delighted fans.

Among the gym leaders in attendance was... why, none other than Brock, who had just arrived in Evergrande that very morning!

"It's really busy in here," Brock noted as he tried to make his way through the crowd. "I hope I'll be able to find them."

------

Misty turned and shouted with glee when she spotted Brock walking up to her.

"Brock! You made it!"

"Yeah... I was supposed to be here last night, but my connecting flight here from Celadon got cancelled. I was stuck there for a few hours."

"So," Brock said after taking a picture with a young boy, "where's Ash? Did he make it out of the preliminaries? I heard it was tough..."

"Thankfully, yes," Misty replied. "He's around here somewhere, waiting for the draw for the first round. I think I last saw him with Gary."

"Gary's here?"

"Uh huh. Cassie too."

Brock gasped. "Really? But why?"

"She told me this morning about her quitting right after the whole thing on the Orange Islands. She's here just to further her trainers' skill, just like everybody else."

"And you trust her?"

"Well... if Ash has forgiven her like Duplica did, then I do too."

------

Closer to the front counter, Pikachu, Umbreon, and Bulbasaur were in the midst of a conversation together. Meanwhile, their trainers, Ash, Gary, and Cassie, respectively, observed with interest.

"They look like they've known each other for years," commented Cassie.

"I guess it's easier for Pokémon to get along than their trainers," Gary said.

"Well, there has been a lot between us..."

"What's past is past," Ash said enthusiastically, putting a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "What's important is that you get a fresh start!"

"If only I could. None of my forgiveness has much weight until I make up with the one person that matters most..."

"You mean Duplica?"

Cassie nodded in reply. "Betraying her friendship and her trust was the biggest mistake I ever made."

------

_August 20th, one year ago, a restaurant in Pewter City_

_Cassie and her boyfriend, Arius, were sitting down to breakfast with their now-ex-boss, Patti, who had a serious look on her face._

_"Have you heard the news this morning?"_

_"About the plane that crashed?" Arius asked._

_Flash to a nearby television, where a caption read 'United Indigo Airlines 360 Crash - No Survivors.'_

_"You two have been assigned to investigate it."_

_"What?" Cassie freaked out. "Why?"_

_"Sources say that a Team Rocket member on his way to the Indigo Plateau was onboard. We want to find out what his mission is and see if the agent is still alive."_

------

_July 6th, this year, Valencia Island Pokémon Center_

_Duplica was breaking the news to Ash, Misty, and Brock, that Cassie and Arius, who had just shown up there, were responsible for the death of her boyfriend, TJ, a passenger on the aforementioned flight._

_"Cassie got TJ killed!" Duplica exclaimed in tears._

_"What are you talking about?" wondered Misty._

_"After they had stolen some top-secret files from Team Rocket, the Rockets retaliated by setting off a bomb on the plane TJ was on!"_

_"So TJ died because of you?" Ash screamed._

_After Misty and Duplica had both run off in distraught, Ash directed his cold anger towards Cassie, who was trying to apologize for the incident._

_"I'm sorry, Ash, but there was nothing we could do. It caught us completely by surprise, just like everyone else!"_

_Ash was beginning to break down himself. So he did the only thing he could think of that would keep him from running over and breaking their necks._

_"GO! Just go away!"_

_"Another trainer," Cassie thought to herself, crying as well. "That's probably what they're all thinking. They probably think that we consider the life of one trainer insignificant. That the needs of many outweigh the needs of a few. That no one would miss one trainer."_

------

_Three days later, Trovitopolis_

_"I need friends who are willing to support me and cheer me on in whatever I do," Cassie told Duplica. "Without friends who will push me to be better, I'll never become the best trainer in the world."_

_"Friends, huh?"_

_"Duplica, I know it'll take awhile for me to regain your trust again. And... I can't bring back your old boyfriend. But would you give me just one more chance? That's all I'm asking for._

_"If you promise not to hurt anyone else."_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die," she promised, making a cross over her heart with one finger._

_Duplica trotted over and wrapped her arms around Cassie to give her a hug._

------

"I may be friendly towards you," Ash said to himself about Cassie, "but I'll be keeping an eye on you. You'd better not be lying about being a changed person."

"I hope I'll be able to make it up to her one day," Cassie said solemnly. "I want her to trust me again."

"I'm sure you'll get your chance," Gary said snidely. "After I knock you out of this tournament!"

"Not if I knock you out first!" Cassie retaliated, clenching her fists.

"Hey," Ash cut in, "I think they're ready to announce the first round matches!"

The trio turned their attention towards the front counter, where a Pokémon official was standing right below the big screen that would show the match-ups.

"Good morning, everyone! The time has come to reveal the results of the computerized random draw that will determine whom fights whom in the first round. Remember, all decisions are final! So... without further ado..."

The board lit up, and instantly the brackets were posted. Ash, Gary, and Cassie scanned the board to find their pictures, and if any of them were matched up against each other. Surprisingly, none of them were.

"Looks like we dodge each other for at least one match," Gary said.

"We're gonna have to all do our best!" Cassie stated.

"It's time to become... a Pokémon Junior Master!" Ash shouted with enthusiasm.

------

It's early afternoon by the time Ash finally appears on a battlefield for his first round match. With Pikachu by his side, Ash looked as determined as ever to notch a victory. But so did his opponent, a tall 17-year old young man in... a Miltank suit?

"What the..." Ash nearly fell over in confusion.

"In the name of my hometown gym," he announced, "I will moo you down!"

The entire arena broke out in laughter. They couldn't believe some guy would willingly make a fool of himself in public by dressing up in a Miltank. Over in the center section on the south side of the stadium, Misty and Brock, sitting in the specially-reserved 'gym leaders' section, were wondering if Ash's opponent had any sense.

"I thought these were supposed to be the 16 best trainers under 18 in the world?" Misty told Brock. "Who let this guy in?"

"Obviously, the guy has a thing for costumes. Either that, or he lost a bet to someone."

"How did you ever guess?" asked the voice of a young woman.

Misty and Brock glanced to their left and saw a pink-haired woman walking towards them. She was wearing a white and red short sleeve shirt that resembled a baseball jersey, and a white pair of shorts that left little to the imagination. Brock became instantly blinded by her beauty.

"Where have you been all my life?" Brock blurted out, to Misty and the young women's surprise.

Brock reached out and grabbed her hands. He then got down on one knee, as if he was going to propose marriage!

"I want you, I need you, go out with me tonight!" he sang in song.

"Uh..." she stuttered.

Suddenly, Misty reached in and pinched Brock's right ear lobe. Wincing in pain, he was tossed aside by the young redhead.

"Evergrande has voted... you're being sent home!" she said.

"Wow... I wish I knew how to handle men like that."

"Aww..." Misty blushed. "You get used to it after awhile. So, I assume the guy in the Miltank outfit down there is representing your gym?"

"You'd be correct. His name's Jimmy... and I'm Whitney, the gym leader of Goldenrod City!"

"So, you're from the Johto Region?"

"Yep!"

Misty then pointed out to Jimmy. "And... that's a custom in your city?"

"Actually, no," Whitney admitted, laughing. "He bet that he'd beat me in a milk-drinking contest! The loser would have to wear an outfit of the winner's choice for a day!"

"And you made him wear that?" Misty sweatdropped.

"I think she has good taste in clothing," Brock commented as he got back up.

"You would," Misty said as she knocked Brock back down with one punch.

"Hey, it's his fault for making the bet! I just played along!"

"By the way, I'm Misty, of the Cerulean City gym!"

"Nice to meet you! I'm assuming the guy behind you is your boyfriend?"

Misty nearly freaked out at that claim, but this time, it was Brock's turn to cut in.

"It might be..." he said sauntily, "if that kind of thing turns you on."

"Keep your hormones in your pants!" Misty shouted, bashing Brock again before glancing at Whitney again. "Actually... Ash down there is my boyfriend."

"I thought so. You two make a cute couple."

"You really think so?"

Whitney then leaned over to whisper something into Misty's ear. "Say... you're not just slinging this guy around because he caters to your every whim, right?"

Misty was taken aback. "What? What would make you think that?"

"Oh," Whitney chuckled, "no reason..."

Misty and Brock instantly both got what Whitney meant by that.

"You mean he's..."

"Lucky devil..."

Down on the field, Ash and Jimmy 'the Miltank' stared each other down, just waiting for the command for the battle to start.

"You're not seriously going to wear that for our battle, are you?" Ash asked with curiosity.

"As much as I'd like to take it off..." Jimmy replied I made a promise to someone. So, it's gotta stay on. Sorry, bud!"

Ash turned to Pikachu. "Who would he promise something like that too?"

"Pikachu," shrugged the yellow mouse.

"Okay, eh..." the official stuttered before regaining his composure. "This is a two-on-two battle with no time limit. Substitutions are not allowed except to replace a fainted Pokémon. Winner moves on to the next round. As per an official's toss prior to match, the trainer to my right will make the first move. Thus... let the battle begin!"

Ash reached for a Pokéball on his belt and threw it out.

"Let's go with Squirtle!"

"Squirtle! Squirtle squirtle!"

It was Jimmy's turn to select his Pokémon. "And I choose Furret!"

"Furret!"

"Squirtle, start off with Tackle!"

"Furret, use Defense Curl!"

Squirtle charged at Ferret, but was bounced back when Ferret curled up into a ball to protect itself.

"Now, Furret, counterattack with Fury Swipes!"

With Squirtle still reeling, Furret leapt forward with his claws drawn and started slashing at the turtle Pokémon. Ferret got four good swipes in before Squirtle was able to escape.

"You've got him on the ropes!" Jimmy shouted. "Hit 'em with another Fury Swipes attack!"

"Not this time!" defended Ash. "Squirtle, Withdraw!"

Squirtle complied, withdrawing back into his shell for a defensive maneuver of his own. Furret swiped at the hard shell, but seemed to be hurting itself as much as it was Squirtle. After a few attempts, Furret jumped back, allowing Squirtle to come back out.

"Squirtle, Water Gun!"

Squirtle blasted a stream of water right at Ferret, which he promptly dodged, much to Ash and Squirtle's surprise.

Meanwhile, up in the stands...

"I'm surprised that Furret and Squirtle seem to be pretty even," Brock commented.

"Me too," added Misty.

"It may seem that way," Whitney smiled, "but Jimmy clearly has the advantage thanks to his secret weapon!"

"Secret... weapon?"

"Oops..." the Goldenrod leader gasped, covering her mouth. "I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Not that it mattered, as Jimmy looked as if he was going to use it right now.

"Okay, Furret... time for the signature move of the Goldenrod City gym!"

"Signature move?"

"Furret, use Rollout!"

Furret rolled up into a ball again, but this time as an offensive measure. He spun towards Squirtle, picking up speed as he went.

"Squirtle, stop Ferret by using Water Gun!"

Squirtle fired his water blast right at Furret, but it just bounced off of the approaching adversary. With the failed attempt to stop Ferret, Squirtle was defenseless. In one short breath, Furret barreled right into Squirtle and knocked him into the air. Ash's Pokémon flipped end over end several times before landing on the ground and on his belly, with an impact so hard it knocked him out.

"Aah! Squirtle!"

The official ran over to check on him, and seconds later, he made it clear that Squirtle was out. "Squirtle is unable to continue! Furret wins the first round!"

Up on the big screen above, the picture of Squirtle, which was right below Ash's, faded to black. The announcer blared over the loudspeaker to report what had just happened, for those who had missed it.

"Furret rolls over Squirtle, giving Round 1 to Jimmy and Goldenrod City! Ash, the representative from Cerulean, will have to call out a great second Pokémon to get back in this match!"

"What an attack!" Misty gasped.

"He learned that one from me," winked Whitney.

"Does Ash have anyone that can stop that attack?" Brock wondered out loud.

"I can think of one," Misty said, "but does Ash really want to use him now?"

Ash glanced down to his side and saw Pikachu's cheeks sparking, as if he was expecting to be called in to replace Squirtle. As much faith as Ash had in Pikachu, there wasn't any guarantee he could stop Furret if he used Rollout again. In reality, there was only one Pokémon he could turn to... but would he listen to him?

"I choose you... Charizard!"

"Grrrrrrrroooarrr!"

"A Charizard?" Jimmy asked out loud.

"Charizard, use Scratch!"

Charizard started flying forward towards Furret. But instead of rearing his arm back for a scratch attack, he decided to use Flamethrower! Not expecting the attack at all, Furret had no chance to escape. The attack instantly engulfed him, pretty much burning him to a crisp. The burnt Pokémon quickly fainted, much to Jimmy's chagrin.

"Aaaah! Furret!"

"Well, not what I called for, but it worked," Ash commented, scratching his head.

"Grrrrrroooooooaaaaaaaarrrrr!" roared Charizard, who started spewing flames in a celebratory manner.

The announcer once again confirmed the results of that round.

"Round 2 goes to Ash and Cerulean City, after his Charizard barbequed that Furret! It looks like it's going to come right down to the wire with a third and decisive round!"

"Barbequed is the understatement of the year," Misty said. "I'm really worried... what happens if Charizard gets overzealous, Brock?"

"I don't know... but Charizard's next opponent better be up to snuff... or else."

"What?" Whitney wondered out loud, breaking up the conversation. "Is there something about that Charizard we should know? He seems like a perfectly trained Pokémon to me."

Misty and Brock sweatdropped... could Whitney really be that dense to miss Charizard not performing the same attack Ash had called out?

"Okay, time for my trump card!" smiled Jimmy.

"What?" Ash nearly freaked. "You have a trump card, too?"

Jimmy nodded. "I was expecting your Charizard as a possibility, so... I'm calling out my Kangaskhan!"

A Pokéball is thrown out, and in comes Kangaskhan.

"Kangas! Khan!"

Whitney gasped in fright. "He didn't... no, Jimmy! Don't use Kangaskhan! She doesn't know how to use... uh...

Glancing to her right, she saw Misty and Brock eyeing her with interest. Whitney quickly tried to cover up her near-blurt, but it was too late.

"Know how to use what?" Misty smirked.

"Uh... nothing. Nothing at all. Forget you ever heard me say anything."

"Could it be?" Brock thought to himself. He then started crying out loud. "Ash must be the luckiest guy in the world!"

"What are you crying about?" Misty and Whitney asked simultaneously.

Back on the field, the battle between Charizard and Kangaskhan was starting.

"Kangskhan, give Charizard a taste of your Comet Punch!"

Kangskhan nodded, then started charging at Charizard.

"Charizard, use..." Ash blurted out before seeing Charizard already flying towards his opponent. "Wait! I haven't told you what to do yet!"

The two Pokémon met at midfield, with Charizard actually stopping Kangaskhan's attack by catching Comet Punch with his bare hand! Not impressed in the least, Charizard then lifted Kangaskhan off the ground, spun her around him once, and then threw her in Jimmy's direction. She landed on the ground, back first.

"Whoa... Charizard's stronger than I thought," Jimmy commented as he saw Kangaskhan quickly back up on her feet. "Okay, let's punch it up! This time, let's try your Mega Punch, Kangaskhan!"

"Kan... gas!"

The fire lizard leaned into a defensive position, with the intent of stopping this attack as well. Unfortunately, Kangaskhan did connect this time, with Charizard's stomach. He winced in pain slightly as he took a step back.

"Charizard, listen to me!" Ash shouted. "Use Slash!"

Charizard glanced at his trainer, as if to give a sign of acknowledgement, and then he flew towards Kangaskhan again, seemingly recovered from the last blow. Charizard followed Ash's orders this time, slashing at Kangaskhan. But when Kangaskhan dodged the blow, Charizard took matters into his own hands, and immediately performed a Wing Attack. The technique served as a clothesline move of sorts, resulting in Jimmy's Pokémon landing on her backside once again.

"C'mon, get up!" pleaded Jimmy.

Kangaskhan scrambled back up, but at this point she was obviously tired and suffering from some pain. She winced with one eye closed as she slowly started stepping towards Charizard once more.

"Kangaskhan looks like she's about to go out!" Ash mentally noted. "Why doesn't Jimmy call the fight? Does he still have a trick left?"

"Now!" Jimmy exclaimed with clenched fists. "It's time to show off the Goldenrod City gym's signature move!"

"Wha? No way?" Ash gasped, a bit confused.

"There's no way that..." hinted Misty, to Brock.

Brock murmured back a response. "There's no record of such an event."

Whitney was shuddering in fear... she knew very well what was going to happen next, and couldn't help but blurt it out for the unwise.

"I don't know how many times I've told Jimmy, but he should know that KANGASKHAN CAN'T USE ROLLOUT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, drawing the attention of everyone around her.

Well, except for Jimmy...

"Kangaskhan, Rollout!"

Kangaskhan picked up her pace as she started running at a jogger's pace. She then leapt up into the air and attempted to curl into a ball. But she couldn't hold form, and when she hit the ground, she was actually parallel to it, facing the sky. For a third time in the match, the motherly Pokémon landed on her back... and this time, it was enough to make her faint.

Meanwhile, Charizard, who was charging towards her with a retaliatory strike already in mind, stopped the moment he realized Kangaskhan was out. Charizard huffed in disgust, shrugged his shoulders, and then lied down on the ground... and started to nap!

Back up in the stands, an embarrassed Whitney blushed as she slowly got up out of her seat and started to make her way to the exit.

"I'd love to stay and chat some more," she fibbed, "but I hear my Miltank calling me from the pasture."

The Goldenrod gym leader turned about and started to run for the exit, but she didn't see the concessionaire that was heading towards her in the same aisle. The two collided with each other and fell down, both being knocked out in the process, their bodies sprawled out in front of the first row of the stands.

"Aw, geese," Misty cried in disbelief.

"I can honestly say that's the first time a girl's fallen for me while running away," said Brock half-jokingly.

"It looks like a case of trying to do too much," the announcer shouted, ignoring what was going on in the stands. "Kangaskhan's attempts to use Rollout resulted in enough self-inflicted damage to knock her out. Meanwhile, Charizard seemed so bored by its apparent dominance that it felt no need to celebrate and instead dropped down for a nap. Looks like Ash will have to do enough celebrating for the both of them as they advance to the second round!"

"I guess a win's a win," Ash stated matter-of-factly as he pulled out Charizard's Pokéball and recalled him.

"And I thought dressing up as a Miltank was humiliating," Jimmy noted as he, too, asked for his Pokémon to return.

The two walked up to midfield and shared an obligatory handshake.

"Better luck next time..." said Ash.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I wasn't as prepared for this tournament as I thought."

"No worries. With a little practice, you'll be battling with the best!"

Jimmy smiled, then started glancing around the arena. "Hmmm... I wonder where Whitney went. I hope she's not ashamed of me for my performance."

"I guess I better go find a doctor..." Misty sighed in the stands as she walked off, leaving Brock with the unconscious Whitney and the concessionaire.

"If this is as close as I'll ever get to a beautiful girl, then so be it!" Brock remarked silently, as he cradled her back with his arms.

"Talk about desperate," some teenage girl muttered as she passed by.

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	12. Session: September, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: September, Part 2 (09.12.05/09.07.06)**

------

_The Pokémon Junior Master Tournament finally began one-on-one battles, as the final 16 trainers fought to be the first to claim the just-established title._

_For his match, Ash drew... a guy in a Miltank costume? Actually, his name was Willy, and he was representing the gym of Goldenrod City, run by the beautiful yet blabber-mouthed Whitney. Despite the humiliation of wearing a costume he didn't like in public, Willy surprised all, including Ash, when Ferret used the gym's signature move, Rollout, to take out Ash's Squirtle!_

_Though early in the competition, Ash had very little choice but to call out his power hitter, Charizard. Though Charizard didn't seem to care much to listen to Ash's commands, he still easily took Ferret out, and then went to work battling Kangaskhan. At first, it seemed Kangaskhan had what it took to go blow for blow with Charizard, but an incorrect attack call resulted in Kangaskhan accidentally taking herself out!_

_So Ash's first battle in the tournament didn't go exactly as planned, and Charizard seemed to be unimpressed with his competition. But hey, they got through to the second round, and in the end, that's what matters, right?_

------

Shortly after his first round victory, Ash returned to the Pokémon Center in order to begin preparations for his next match. Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were running back with him. As they ran through the sliding doors, Ash spotted Gary and Cassie sitting in the lounge, conversing.

"Hi guys!" Ash greeted, drawing a smile from Cassie and a smirk from Gary.

"Great match, Ash!" Cassie exclaimed.

Gary rubbed his chin. "Not bad... considering the luck of the draw. The guy was a lightweight compared to the rest of the competition."

"I thought Jimmy was a worthy opponent!" commented Ash.

"All that matters is that you all made it to the next round," Misty cut in, before Ash and Gary could get into another one of their arguments.

Brock nodded. "Now it gets interesting."

"Not really," Gary said, shrugging his shoulders. "Cassie and I already had our draws for the second round. Seems we all missed each other again."

Cassie nodded in agreement. "I got the representative from the Leipzig Gym in Germany. Gary drew a guy who is sponsored by a gym in Toronto!"

"So... who am I up against?" Ash asked.

"Nurse Joy'll tell you at the desk while you get your Pokémon healed. Better hurry... they're holding the second round today as well."

Ash nodded, then he and Pikachu walked over to the front counter, leaving the others to chat for a few minutes.

"I need to have my Squirtle and Charizard healed, Nurse Joy," Ash told her.

"No problem! Oh, and congrats on your win in the first round!"

Ash blushed with modesty. "It was just one match..."

Pikachu leapt up onto his shoulder and gave his best friend a pat on the head. "Pika pika," he said with encouragement.

"Let me just take your Pokéballs from you. In the meantime, let me show you who you'll be battling next."

She pointed to the big screen above her, where Ash's face had appeared. Then, the faces of the other remaining competitors cycled through on the right side at a fast clip. After ten seconds or so, it came to a stop. Next to Ash's face was one of a blue-haired girl in a swimsuit. Both of their names and the gyms they were representing appeared underneath their 'virtual heads.'

"So I'm battling her? Shauna of the Dewford Island Gym? I wonder what Pokémon she has..."

Suddenly, a girl who looked like the one on the screen bolted into the Pokémon Center in a hurry. Having skidded to a stop, she reached for her pockets to pull out two Pokéballs, even though it was apparent there was no room for pockets in her outfit, which consisted of a pink halter top and matching-colored biker shorts.

"Whoaaaaaaa..." Brock cried with hearts dancing around his head, "is that an angel or am I dreaming?"

But before Brock could make a move, Misty grabbed his ear and started tugging him to the door.

"Your dream is my nightmare," she commented as a stunned Cassie glanced on.

"Could you please heal my Pokémon?" she asked Nurse Joy.

"Oh... certainly!"

As Joy took Shauna's Pokéballs away, the bluenette peered out of the corner of her eye and saw that Ash and Pikachu were giving her odd stares.

"What's your deal?" she shouted, a bit miffed.

"Uh, sorry about that, but aren't you..."

"Yes, I'm single," she said, blushing, "but I'm kinda saving myself for someone else..."

Ash scratched his head. "That's not exactly what..."

Shauna then spotted, out of the corner of her other eye, her picture up on the big screen above. She then turned towards it for a second and then looked left. It was then she noticed the picture of Ash and realized...

"Wait... you're my next opponent?"

"That's right!" Ash pointed to himself confidently. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I'm gonna become the first Pokémon Junior Master!"

"Not if I beat you first, Ash! You see, I'm Shauna, the first apprentice of Brawly, the Dewford Island gym leader! And I'm just as strong as he is in battle!"

"We'll just see about that!" Ash growled, as the two exchanged imaginary daggers from their eyes.

Ash then started walking towards the front door and past where Gary and Cassie were sitting. But before he could get there...

"Running away, are we?" taunted Shauna. A little scared of having to battle someone whose better than you?"

Ash stopped for a second, as if to turn around and give a retort. But instead, he squatted down to tie one of his shoes, which had become undone somehow. So, basically, he was ignoring her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Don't ignore me like that! You're ignoring a top-notch Pokémon gym apprentice here! Hey!"

Ash finished, then walked out.

"Heh. Sure showed him."

With an aura of victory around her, Shauna then walked off to the nearest vending machine to get a drink.

------

About half an hour later, Misty opened the door to the hotel room she was sharing with Ash. She became startled when Pikachu jumped from the bed and into her arms.

"Pika pika!" greeted Pikachu, his eyes shining as if they were jewels.

"Tee hee... it's been awhile since you last did that, huh?" Misty smiled before turning her attention towards the in-room computer and Ash, who was typing away it. "So, you're here and not at the Pokémon Center?"

Ash nodded without looking away from the monitor. "I figure I'd better check out this Shauna girl's profile and think of a strategy. It turns out that she's from a gym that specializes in fighting-types."

"And you couldn't use the computer at the Center to find that out?"

"It was a bit too crowded there."

"That's a lie and you know it!" Misty shouted angrily. "Did something happen between you and her over there?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ash shot back, finally being drawn away from the monitor's glow.

"I bet you were ogling her, just like Brock was!"

"No way, Misty!" Ash pleaded in defense, waving his arms about. "I'd never do something like that, especially with what we've got!"

Misty stomped over and handed Pikachu over to Ash in a shove-like motion, then she headed for the door.

"For your sake, it better not seem otherwise on that battlefield! Or else..."

She shook her fist threatingly at Ash before walking out. With her gone, Ash breathed a sigh of relief.

"What's she talking about anyway? There's no way I find Shauna more attractive than her! Even if they dress in kind of the same way..."

"Pika pi," Pikachu shook his head.

"What am I saying? That Shauna thinks she's all that! No way I'm gonna let something like this distract me! I'll take her out... no, down... no, uh... I'll just take her, I mean, beat her... wait, no, I got it now..."

"Pika," Ash's best friend uttered as Ash continued to ramble on in the background. "Chu cha pika pika pi, pika pi. (You'll never understand girls, Ash.)"

------

The crowd cheered happily as the second round was about to get underway. Over on Field 1, Ash and Shauna were set to do battle. The trainers hadn't come out yet, but their sponsors had, as Misty and Brock saw Brawly already relaxing in the roped-off area.

"I take it that you're the Dewford Island gym leader?" Brock asked as he and Misty took a seat next to him.

"That's right, bro," he confirmed. "Brawly's the name! Are you the gym leader of Cerulean? Dude, I thought that was run by a girl?"

"Actually," Misty cut in before Brock could reply, "that would be me. My name's Misty!"

"And I'm Brock, the gym leader of Pewter City," he added, not wanting to be left out.

"So that's a water Pokémon gym, right?" Brawly asked Misty. "I bet you go surfing with them a lot, huh?"

"Not really."

"Then I guess we'd better set up a meeting somewhere down the road! I'm sure it would make a nice addition to your Pokémon's repertoire!"

"Is he hitting on me?" Misty thought to herself. "Nonsense... he's just giving me a tip on how to be a better gym leader. Nothing more."

"I bet you taught your trainer in the ways of water Pokémon, didn't you?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to play around," she pondered to herself. "After all, if Ash was lying to me and he did have eyes for Shauna... well, this ought to be a fair lesson to get back at him!"

Misty laughed out loud and then answered Brawly's question.

"You bet! Though Ash doesn't base his line-up on one particular type, I can take pride in saying that the few water Pokémon he does have are in tip-top shape thanks to my special training regimen!"

"Uh... what regimen?" wondered Brock, oblivious to what Misty was doing.

"Don't be silly!" Misty giggled. "Ash and I spent time every day mastering the powers of water-types!"

"I suspect your apprentice is just as skilled as my Shauna! It will be gnarly to see how this battle turns out!"

The conversation ended there, as the crowd cheered once again. This time, it was for Ash and Shauna emerging from the opposite ends of the field to take their positions. The announcer blared introductions over the loudspeaker.

"The second round now begins with all four matches competing simultaneously! Here on Field 1, we have Ash Ketchum, sponsored by the Cerulean City gym, taking on Shauna, who's representing the gym of Dewford Island! Let's take it down to the field, where an official will explain the rules of this battle!"

Down on said field, the official took that as his cue to begin.

"Okay... this is a two-on-two tag team battle! That means both trainers will call out both of their Pokémon at the same time!"

"What?" Ash cried out loud. "A tag team battle?"

"I've never been in a tag team battle before," shouted Shauna.

"No substitutions are allowed," the official continued. "The match ends when both of one trainer's Pokémon have been deemed unable to continue. All other League rules apply, and the match winner moves on. Thanks to a pre-match coin flip, the trainer on my left will call out her Pokémon first! Thus... let the match begin!"

"Two-on-two is fine by me, as I've prepared for such a situation," Shauna said with a smile. "Let's go... Machoke and Meditite!"

The two fighting Pokémon emerged from their Pokéballs with fire in their eyes and a thirst for battle.

"Machoke!"

"Medi!" Meditite then proceeded to hover about a foot above the ground.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as it stepped forward.

Ash smiled as he reached for his belt and picked out one Pokéball. "If we're calling for two, then I call out two of my best! Pikachu and... Kingler, I choose you!"

"Kooki!" Kingler cried as it took its place next to Pikachu.

"So, an electric-type and a water-type," Brawly commented to Misty. "A very interesting combination the dude's got. Let's see if they can brave the wave from Shauna's fighting-types."

"Don't worry," Misty laughed nervously. "They can."

Misty then looked down and added to herself, "At least I hope so."

"Machoke, Karate Chop on Kingler! Meditite, use Confusion on Pikachu!"

"Kingler, use Harden! Pikachu, Quick Attack!"

Both teams separated themselves into one-on-one matches. Machoke went in to lay the Karate Chop, but Kingler used Harden to block it! Meanwhile, Pikachu's bid for a quick strike ended when Meditite used Confusion to lift him off the ground.

"Meditite, Hi Jump Kick!"

Meditite leaped into the air, right at the floating Pikachu. Pikachu struggled to break free of Confusion, but couldn't, and as a result, was greeted with a hard knee to the chest. The hit sent Pikachu flying all the way back to the other side of the field, where Kingler was still tied up with Machoke.

"Quick, Kingler, use Bubble to catch Pikachu!"

Kingler nodded and broke away from Machoke to get an opening.

"Low Kick, Machoke!" Shauna cried, in an attempt to keep Kingler at bay.

Kingler used Bubble, forming a bouncy water mattress that was soft enough to catch Pikachu and absorb the entire force from Meditite's attack. But using the attack meant he was unable to dodge Machoke's Low Kick, which knocked him several feet to Ash's left, close to the out-of-bounds line.

"Let's switch it up, guys! Machoke, Submission on Pikachu! And Meditite, Hidden Power!"

"Pikachu, dodge, then use Thunderbolt! Kingler, use Harden again!"

Machoke ran over and tried to grab Pikachu, but he was successful in dodging and firing off a retaliatory strike of Thunderbolt! As he did, Meditite used Hidden Power to launch an invisible beam of energy at Kingler. Kingler's Harden protected him from getting much damage, but the force of the beam was pushing him even closer to that out-of-bounds line.

"This isn't working," Ash thought. "Kingler's about to be pushed out and Pikachu can't keep up his speed forever! There's gotta be a way to get out of this mess!"

"Looks like this top-notch apprentice is gonna win this battle," Shauna stated aloud, breaking Ash's thought process. "You didn't stand a chance against my powerhouse fighting-type team!"

Pikachu glanced back at Ash, waiting for him to call out the next move. But Ash seemed to be lost, unable to figure out what to do next. Unfortunately for Pikachu, Shauna did know.

"Meditite, Hi Jump Kick! Machoke, Cross Chop! Go after that Pikachu!"

The two fighting-types charged for Pikachu. With no offensive in place, Pikachu turned tail and ran backwards towards Ash. Despite being on the run, Pikachu didn't seem at all to be worried, even with Ash seemingly having spaced out.

"What is Pikachu doing?" Ash wondered.

Ash then turned his attention towards Kingler... or he would have, if not for the fact that Kingler was gone!

"Hey! Where did Kingler go?"

Ash had no time to worry about that, for Meditite and Machoke were bearing down on Pikachu and about to launch their attacks. Then, at the last possible second, Shauna, as well as the audience, noticed something amiss. Or, to be more specific, not missing anymore.

"Look out! Behind you!"

But Shauna's yells came too late, as Kingler jumped up and raised his large claw up into the air, aiming right at Meditite. Spotting Kingler as the claw began to glow, Ash already knew what attack to call out.

"Kingler, use Crabhammer!"

With one fell swoop, Kingler's Crabhammer hit its mark. Meditite was knocked into a confused state. With his head pounding, Meditite was unable to get his bearings, and was no longer hovering over the ground. Rather, it was stumbling about here and there.

"Looks like the tide has turned, man," Brawly observed.

"Really?" Misty asked, eyeing the battle carefully.

"Shauna was starting to show that she understood the key of a tag team battle. But it seems Ash is the one who knows how to apply it."

"You mean the key is... teamwork?"

"Right, dudette!"

A little flustered over what had just happened, Shauna tried to order Meditite to perform another attack.

"Time to get back in it! Meditite, use Recover!"

Meditite attempted to recover his energy, but the move failed!

"Pikachu, Thunder Wave!" Ash exclaimed.

Shauna turned towards Pikachu, thinking the Pokémon was going to attack Meditite. But instead, Pikachu's Thunder Wave hit Machoke, the intended target all along. The move left the muscle-bound Pokémon paralyzed.

"Kingler, use Stomp! Pikachu, follow that up with Quick Attack!"

Kingler performed Stomp, shaking the ground and causing Machoke to lose his footing. Off-balance, Pikachu stroke quickly, hitting Machoke squarely in the stomach and knocking him to the ground.

"Choke! Machoke!"

Shauna gasped. "Machoke, get up! Quickly!"

"Kingler, Crabhammer!"

This second Crabhammer hit in the exact same place as Pikachu's Quick Attack, knocking all consciousness out of Machoke and causing him to faint. Pikachu and Kingler backed off as the official ran out to check on Machoke's condition. The swirly-shaped eyes told the story.

"Machoke is unable to continue the match!"

"After a one-two combination thanks to Pikachu's Quick Attack and Kingler's Crabhammer," the announcer stated, "Machoke is down and out! That leaves Shauna of Dewford Island with a Meditite. And considering its condition, I'd say she's in trouble right now."

"Machoke, return!" Shauna said, pulling out his Pokéball. Once Machoke was out of harm's way, Shauna turned her attention to Ash. "This isn't over yet, Ash! Nothing's gonna come between me and my chance of becoming a Pokémon Junior Master! Or impressing the man I love!"

Shauna glanced at the stands to her left and stared dreamily at Brawly. Her object of affection responded with a cheer.

"Focus, Shauna! Feel the flow of the battle! There's still time to turn it around and win!"

"Oh, Brawly, you're the greatest!" she giggled.

Ash and Misty both gasped in shock. "So she likes her mentor, Brawly?"

Brawly seemed to laugh it off, not realizing the whole truth of Shauna's admiration for him.

"So it only looked like Ash was ogling Shauna," thought Misty. "In reality, the only thing the two of them have in common is their competitive spirits!"

"I guess it's okay if she likes the guy who's helping her train," Ash said to himself. "Hopefully, that convinces Misty that I wasn't hitting on Shauna. Like I said, nothing can compare to her."

"Brawly's right!" Shauna announced. "This battle isn't over! Meditite, try using Recover again!"

Meditite shook his head, this time apparently regaining his focus. He then proceeded to use Recover, in the process gaining back some of his lost HP and gathering enough energy to resume floating again.

"Uh oh!" Ash shouted. "This isn't good!"

"Let's see what you've got now!" dared Shauna.

"Pikachu, use Agility! Meanwhile, go with Vice Grip, Kingler!"

Pikachu used his speed to go in first, with Kingler following right behind. Meditite stood his ground as Pikachu dashed behind him and waited while Kingler attacked as expected, squeezing him in his claws.

"Pikachu, Thundershock!"

"Pika-**CHUUUUUUUUU**!"

Pikachu fired his electric attack at the trapped Meditite. But suddenly, Meditite's eyes began to glow a mystical blue. Shauna clenched her fist with excitement and called out a new attack.

"Meditite, Reversal!"

"Reversal?" Ash asked, befuddled.

Using his mental energies, Meditite switched positions with Kingler, leaving the crab Pokémon in the path of Pikachu's Thundershock. Meditite then let go, leaving Kingler with no time to dodge. The attack ended up hitting its mark, electrocuting Kingler and knocking it out instantly.

"Kingler! No!"

"Cha..." Pikachu cha'd, having had no intent on harming his battle partner.

"Kingler is unable to continue!" the official proclaimed after checking Kingler out.

"Meditite gets back into the match after pulling a Reversal on Kingler, resulting in Pikachu KO'ing his own partner!" the announcer said, describing the fall. "It's down to a one-on-one match! The next fall will decide it!"

"Righteous, Shauna!" shouted Brawly. "Now, ride the wave home to victory!"

Noting that it was no time to be worrisome, Misty yelled out her own words of encouragement to her trainer.

"C'mon, Ash! This battle's far from over! You've got Pikachu! No one can beat him! Absolutely no one!"

"This is for Brawly!" Shauna exclaimed proudly. "Meditite, Confusion!"

As Meditite prepared to use the attack, he noticed Pikachu standing just a few feet in front of him, on his hind legs. And his arms were raised up to the sky, where dark clouds were already gathering.

"Heh," Ash chuckled. "Looks like Misty's right. Pikachu's already one step ahead of me... and this battle is just about over!"

"Nonsense!" objected Shauna. "There's still plenty of fight in me and Meditite!"

"Not after this... Pikachu, Thunder!"

"**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

A gigantic bolt of electricity rained down from the sky, striking Meditite despite his best efforts to use Confusion to try and stop it. Shauna thought she was done for, but was glad to see Meditite still standing when the smoke cleared. Even though he was panting heavily in exhaustion.

"I must become the Pokémon Junior Master, I must!" Shauna kept yelling, as if to reassure herself she was still in it. And her next move would ensure she would still be in it. "Recover, Meditite!"

"Quick Attack!"

Shauna hadn't noticed that Pikachu had been charging at Meditite just as the previous attack had dissipated. Pikachu was already leaping in to perform Quick Attack before Shauna had even noticed him. The electric mouse bowled into Meditite, zapping the last of his opponent's strength in the process. With no more will to fight, Meditite fainted. The official ran over to check, but it was a foregone conclusion.

"Meditite is unable to continue! The victory goes to Ash Ketchum, the representative from Cerulean City!"

"And that's it, folks!" the announcer shouted loudly. "Pikachu took advantage of a weakened Meditite and shocked his way to victory! Now it's on to the semifinals, just two victories shy is Ash of becoming the first Pokémon Junior Master!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu screamed with glee as it ran back to Ash.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed as he knelt down with open arms, which Pikachu promptly jumped into. The two shared a thankful hug, happy to have fought their way into the semifinals.

Meanwhile, a depressed Shauna recalled Meditite, disappointed in not living up to her expectations... and Brawly's.

"You fought a good fight, Meditite. Thanks for giving it your all."

She then glanced back up at where Brawly was sitting. Or where he had been sitting, as at that very moment he was hopping over the stands and running towards her.

"He does care," she smiled happily. "He **REALLY** does care!"

Shauna ran with open arms towards her crush, the Dewford Island gym leader, Brawly. She was hoping to share a warm embrace with him. He, on the other hand, just ran by her and made his way over to Ash.

"That was an incredible battle!" complimented Brawly. "I've never seen a trainer so in tune with one of his own Pokémon! You and that Pikachu of yours look like you're unstoppable!"

"Well, we do make one heck of a team," Ash admitted as he glanced at his partner.

"Pika pika!" thanked Pikachu.

"Wha... what about me?" Shauna wondered. "I fought just as hard as Ash did to win that battle!"

"And it definitely showed," Brawly smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Your determination was awesome today! You'll surely one of the best trainers I've ever seen."

"Really?"

"And who knows... one day, you might be good enough to be a gym leader like me!"

Shauna's face lit up with stars, joyful of the praise her mentor had bestowed upon her. "Oh thank you, thank you!"

Then, regaining her composure, she turned to Ash and gave him a look of determination.

"One day we'll meet up again, Ash, and hopefully next time, I'll beat you!"

Ash laughed. "I look forward to a rematch with you, Shauna! Any time, any place!"

Shauna nodded, then led Brawly out of the arena. The two were applauded loudly by the crowd as the duo made their exit from the field. As Ash watched them leave, Misty and Brock had made their way down from the stands and were now by his side.

"Looks like you've gained another friend for life," Brock said.

"Ash seems to have a way of making friends with people he beats," Misty stated with a smirk.

"What can I say? They enjoy battling me, and I with them!"

"I guess we'd better go see how Gary and Cassie are doing," suggested the Cerulean gym leader. "There's a very good chance you could be battling one of them in the next round."

"No matter who's next, I can't wait... because now I'm only two wins away from becoming the first ever Pokémon Junior Master!"

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	13. Session: September, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: September, Part 3 (09.12.05/09.14.06)**

------

_A tournament to crown the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master was being held in Evergrande City, the crown jewel of the Hoenn Region! After getting through a hectic preliminary and then rolling past Jimmy, the young man representing Goldenrod City, Ash advanced to the Elite Eight! But so did his rival, Gary, as well as former PTA member, Cassie!_

_Having avoided a match against each other once again, Ash prepared for his next battle. That was with Shauna, who was from Dewford Island. The esteemed apprentice, who also had a thing for her teacher, Brawly, proved to be just as determined as Ash to not let the chance to become the top trainer under 18 years of age slip away._

_Even though the quarterfinals were being fought on the same day as the round of 16, Ash and Shauna were up for a great battle. They were in for a surprise, though, when they learned this round involved using two Pokémon at once! Ash put Pikachu and Kingler up against Shauna's Machoke and Meditite. Shauna grabbed the early advantage by going on the offensive, trapping Ash's Pokémon in defense._

_Luckily, though Ash had no experience in double battles, apparently his Pokémon felt like they did, as Kingler and Pikachu use a one-two surprise attack to put Machoke down for the count. Ash's advantage didn't last long, however, as Meditite used Recover to regain HP, and then Reversal to turn the tables and make Pikachu accidentally KO Kingler with a Thundershock!_

_Down to a one-on-one match-up, Shauna believed she had an equal chance as Ash to claim victory. But Pikachu proved to be too fast to keep up with and too powerful for Meditite to last. Ash and Pikachu move on to the semifinals, gaining a new rival who was gracious in defeat in the process._

_Speaking of rivals, did Gary and Cassie manage to get to the Final Four too? Let's hit the other quarterfinal fields and see if we can find out..._

------

Typhlosion hit the ground with a thud and was knocked out instantly. The crowd watched as the official ran over to confirm it. Seconds later, he did so by raising a red flag up in the air, to the delight of the crowd.

"Typhlosion is unable to battle!" the official proclaimed. "The match goes to Gary Oak, the representative from Ecruteak City!"

The crowd cheered as Gary smiled with confidence. His Pokémon, Arcanine, howled with delight and satisfaction of his performance.

"Arcanine's repeated uses of Flamethrower were too much for even the similarly-typed Typhlosion, and Gary moves on to the Final Four!" the announcer stated.

Up in the stands, Ash, Misty, and Brock were standing by the rails near an entrance, and they had arrived just a minute ago, in time to see the end of Gary's match.

"So it looks like Gary won," Misty stated matter-of-factly.

"Maybe you two will get your match after all," Brock suggested to Ash.

Ash nodded in response. "I can't wait!"

------

A few minutes later, Gary emerged from the battlefield and was surprised to see Ash, Misty, and Brock waiting for him.

"Well, isn't this a surprise," he remarked with sarcasm.

"Gary, that was awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Your Arcanine is really strong!"

"Not to brag or anything, but with all the time Arcanine and I have been spending together, it would've been a disappointment if we had lost. Say... if you're still here, then that means..."

"Yep! I won and now I made it to the semifinals!"

"Heh... you better hope you don't draw me next, 'cause I'd whoop you easily!"

"Oh yeah? You won't be so smug when my team takes the field!"

Misty shook her head in dismay. "You two and your rivalry."

"Well, at least we know the match'll be good if they end up facing each other," Brock noted.

"So, Gary, I noticed the announcer said you're representing Ecruteak City."

Gary nodded at Misty's observation. "Yep. I'm doing it as a favor for the gym leader, Morty. Seems he's been having trouble drawing challengers for his gym, as well as students for his battle training school."

"He runs a school?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. It's mostly on ghost-type Pokémon, since that's what his specialty is. He's worth the time even if you don't have a ghost Pokémon. His techniques can work for pretty much any type."

"Maybe I'll look him up when I get back to Johto."

"You do that. I'm sure he'd love the publicity. Of course... you'll only give him said publicity if you win the tournament, which I'm here to win myself."

"We'll just see about that!"

Gary started walking in the direction of the Pokémon Center. Ash and the others followed him, as they headed in the direction of the spectators as they had funneled onto the sidewalks.

"So, up for some dinner?" Gary asked. "My treat!"

"Can we really?" Misty asked happily.

"We're always up for free food!" Ash agreed.

"Pika pika!" added Pikachu.

"Okay then. We can go after we make a stop at the Pokémon Center. Gotta make sure my team's ready for the rest of the tournament."

"No problem! That's where we headed too, right guys?"

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu nodded.

------

At the Pokémon Center, Ash and Gary handed their Pokémon over to Nurse Joy to be healed. They then walked back to the lounge to wait with Misty and Brock, who were just relaxing on the couch.

"Joy said it should be about half an hour," Ash told them.

"In the meantime," Gary said, "I guess we'd better decide upon where we're gonna eat then."

Brock produced a guidebook from his backpack and started flipping through it. Ash, Misty, and Gary all gathered around him as they tried to sneak a peek over his shoulder. Finally, Brock had turned to the section that listed all of the area restaurants, and the picture of one grabbed Misty's attention.

"Hey, that looks like a good place!" Misty exclaimed, reaching over and pointing at a picture of a bowl of hot ramen on the page.

"The best noodle shop in Evergrande City," Brock said, reading the description aloud. "You won't find a better option anywhere else; satisfaction guaranteed!"

"That's got me convinced," Gary said. "A hot bowl of noodles is just what we need to get ourselves motivated for a late-night study session."

"Study session? But they haven't even announced the pairings for the semifinals yet!"

"And they won't until tomorrow morning, Ash! I need to be prepared to battle anyone, including you!"

"Looks like Ash'll have to do the same if he hopes to make it to the title match," Misty remarked slyly.

"I guess you've got a point," admitted Ash.

"Hmmm..." Brock muttered, drawing the other's attention.

"What's wrong, Brock?"

"I'm just curious about Cassie. I haven't seen her come back from the match. Do you think she lost?"

"I knew she couldn't compete against us serious trainers," Gary commented. "I mean, she spent all of that time doing all those missions that she sure had to have slacked off in keeping her Pokémon in shape. I wonder if whomever is representing her knew what they were getting into."

"I guess you've got a point."

"She just didn't have what it takes. I'm sure the guy who beat her isn't crying over her loss."

"Maybe so," Misty cut in, "but I'm not sure we should be ragging on her when we don't even know how she did."

"Especially when she's sitting right next to you," Brock suddenly pointed out, as Gary looked to his right and did see Cassie there.

"Wha?" Ash freaked out. "When did you get here?"

"And how much did you hear?" Gary added, a little frightened.

"I heard enough," answered Cassie. "And though I admire you for making some fair assumptions, Gary... that's all they are. Assumptions."

"So does that mean you made it through to the semifinals too?" Misty guessed.

"With flying colors!" Cassie said, pumped with excitement. "I've never felt this good about being a Pokémon trainer in a long time!"

"Good," Gary smiled, "because I want you to be at your very best when I knock you out of the tournament tomorrow!"

"How do you know if you're facing me? The draw won't be done until morning. For all we know, you could get matched up with Ash here and you two will somehow take each other! That'll leave me with the sorry patsy that'll have to battle me for the title. I guess this is all in the bag, now."

"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch," Gary quipped.

"I say let's just let everything shake out and whatever happens, happens," Ash said to the both of them.

"Agreed!" Cassie and Gary shouted simultaneously.

"So, since we've got all of that 'let's see who's the best of the best' stuff out of the way," Misty stated, tired of all of them trying to sell themselves on being top dog, "why don't we invite Cassie along with us for dinner? It would make for a nice, relaxing get-together before tomorrow's matches."

"That, and Gary's paying," reminded Brock.

"Gary's paying?" Cassie said excitedly as she looked at her rival. "This I got to see!"

"Hardy har har," Gary laughed mockingly. "If you didn't want to come with us, a simple 'no' would've sufficed."

"Well, I was going to spend the evening prepare for tomorrow so I could get to bed early, but I can put that aside for an hour or two. All just for you, Gary!"

"It's settled then!" Brock clapped his hands in confirmation. "Once all of the Pokémon are healed, it's off to dinner!"

"Hurray!" the entire group cheered.

------

A few hours later, back at the hotel, the four semifinalists returned to their rooms to isolate themselves and prepare for the next day. In the room shared by Ash and Misty, the Cerulean gym leader was already sound asleep, having turned in early. So was Pikachu, who was resting on the desk next to Ash, who was typing away at the computer.

He pulled up the profiles of the remaining trainers, starting with himself. Each of the profile had a head shot of the trainer along with pictures of the six Pokémon he or she had currently registered for the tournament. Next to Ash's portrait were Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Muk, Noctowl, Kingler, and Charizard.

"Tomorrow will be my toughest day ever," he thought to himself. "I've gotta make sure I'm ready for anything the others might throw at me."

He then clicked on Gary's picture to examine his lineup. Gary had registered Dodrio, Umbreon, Blastoise, Arcanine, Nidoking, and Scizor.

"I didn't know Gary had a Scizor! That's the evolved form of a Scyther, I think. Hmmm... and his Umbreon's going to be tough, based on how he saved me in the preliminaries."

Ash then checked out Cassie and her team. She had Ivysaur, Kadabra, Raticate, Gloom, Meowth, and Eevee.

"That seems to be the same line-up she had back when we qualifying to become Pokémon League members almost a year and a half ago! Only her Bulbasaur and Abra have evolved since then..."

Ash finally proceeded to glance at the fourth and final semifinalist. It happened to be Marco, the guy who nearly took him out in the prelims. Ash growled as he looked over Marco's lineup... Slowpoke, Cyndaquil, Sudowoodo, Sableye, Girafarig, and Absol.

"That's a weird team... I'm not sure I even know half of those Pokémon. I better be especially careful of him. Who knows what he'll throw at me."

Elsewhere in the hotel, Gary seemed to be doing the exact same thing as Ash, as his Pokémon ate their supper on the floor around him. Having already figured out her strategy, Cassie was silently meditating with her Kadabra, Eevee, and Ivysaur. Speaking of already being prepared, Marco was outside in the courtyard, practicing some moves with his Absol.

Ironically, the courtyard happened to be a great vantage of Ash to look on from his room window. And he took this opportunity to really study his opponent.

"I don't know what this guy's deal is, but I **WILL** beat him tomorrow!"

------

Night passed quickly, and soon enough the sun was rising in the sky. The Pokémon Center was abnormally quiet for this time of day, as it seemed most of the trainers and other tourists had slept in. In fact, other than Nurse Joy and her Chansey assistants, the only other people in the Center were Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.

The quartet were all gathered around a videophone, where Ash was chatting with Professor Oak.

"Ah, so you want to switch out one of your Pokémon?" inquired the professor.

"Yes, da... uh, Professor," Ash stumbled before recovering. "I want to be able to get a jump on the competition. They're all really tough."

Suddenly, the sliding doors into the Center opened, and Gary entered. Misty and Brock spotted Ash's rival walking over towards them. Ash quickly moved to cover the screen so Ash wouldn't see what he was doing.

But Gary already knew.

"Making a last-minute substitution?" Gary asked. "You know what they say... those with indecision about their team will surely fail to win!"

Ash laughed. "Well... I've got a secret weapon that'll surely turn the tide! And I'm not letting you see it ahead of time, so there!"

Gary shrugged his shoulders. "You can pull out whomever you want. It won't matter anyway. See you at the stadium!"

Gary gave Ash a two-finger salute, then headed back out the door. Ash grumbled loudly under his breath.

"No way I'm letting Gary beat me!" Ash exclaimed. "We're going to win it all... right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!"

"So," the professor cut back in. "Are you ready for the switch?"

Ash nodded happily. "Gary and the others won't know what hit them."

------

Half an hour later, Ash entered a rocking stadium, which exploded with loud cheering as he appeared out of the tunnel. Up in the stands, Misty and Brock were already seated with two of three other gym leaders who had a semifinalist. One was Cissy, who ran the Mikan Island Gym in the Orange Islands. The other was Morty, the ghost master from Ecruteak City in Johto.

"So you're the young woman that took over the Cerulean Gym," Morty noted. "I have to say, I doubted your skill when I first heard you took over the gym. But seeing your representative make it this far is beyond belief! You really trained him well!"

"Thanks, I think..." Misty said in response.

"On behalf of all of the Orange Island gym leaders," Cissy spouted, "you're an inspiration to us all!"

"Wow, really? All of the Orange Island gym leaders?"

"A lot of people are surprised you and your representative are still here," Morty said. "Not just the spectators, but many of the gym leaders too."

"It's safe to say the Cerulean City gym isn't the worst the gym in the Kanto region anymore!" added Cissy.

"All of this just because of how good Ash is?" Misty wondered. "Did the League really think that lowly of my sisters and our gym?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Brock suddenly stated, out of the blue.

"But you never told me at all! How long did you know this?"

"A... a couple months..." Brock stated meekly.

"It doesn't matter," Cissy said, reaching in before Misty could lose her temper at Brock. "What matters is that everyone respects you now!"

"You could, of course, get a whole lot more if your guy wins the whole tournament... but, my boy Gary is fighting for my gym's livelihood! He won't let anyone beat him!"

"And Cassie's one of the most amazing trainers I've ever seen!" praised Cissy. "She's smart and good!"

"Well," Misty huffed, getting into the act, "no one's going to beat Ash! He's the best trainer I've ever seen! He will be Pokémon Junior Master!"

"That's the spirit!" Cissy patted Misty on the back. "Realizing that no one in the crowd will back her trainer up unless she's backing him!"

"Speaking of backing," Brock wondered out loud, glancing at the empty seat next to Morty, "where's the gym leader for the other guy? You know, for Marco?"

"Refused to show up," Morty said. "Don't know why."

"That sure won't look good in the eyes of the Pokémon League," Cissy shook her head. "Especially given the hot water he's already in."

Before Misty or Brock could ask for the identity of the missing gym leader, the voice of the announcer started to boom throughout the stadium to begin the next match.

"Welcome, Pokémon fans and enthusiasts, to Evergrande Stadium, site of today's championship match! Very soon, we will be proud to crown the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master! Before we begin, let's introduce the four trainers that have survived to this point of the tournament!

"First up, representing Morty and the gym of Ecruteak City, we have Gary Oak, grandson of the famous Pokémon researcher, Professor Oak!"

Gary waved to the crowd as they gave him tons upon tons of cheers and applause. He then turned to look at Cassie, who seemed to be a little bit miffed about all of the attention he was getting.

"Next up is the only female left, and the only trainer represented by an Orange Island gym in the entire tournament! Here's Cassie Banks, sponsored by Cissy and the gym of Mikan Island!"

Surprisingly, Cassie got an even bigger response for the audience. She waved at them all before glancing back at Gary and sticking out her tongue at him. If Gary didn't like that, he sure wasn't showing it.

"Up third is the surprise of the tournament so far, only because not many are aware of his record, which is on par with both Gary and Cassie. Introducing Ash Ketchum, the delegate of Misty and the Cerulean City gym!"

Ash raised his hand up in the air and flashed a 'V for Victory' sign for the audience and his fellow competitors alike to see.

"Last but not least is a fellow not known much either, but also has a intriguing League résumé. From the Viridian City gym, run by Giovanni, this is Marco Pereira!"

As Marco waved to the crowd, Misty and Brock gasped with shock in the stands.

"Viridian City?" they yelled together. "You mean the gym run by the leader of Team Rocket?"

"That hasn't been proven as fact, yet," Cissy stated.

"But Brock and I know!" Misty claimed, as Brock nodded in agreement behind her. "I've already petitioned the League several times regarding it!"

"I think a lot of gym leaders have," Morty noted. "But apparently there's not enough proof to substantiate any sort of action against him."

"Okay... but what about Marco? He's probably a Team Rocket agent, especially since he's representing his gym!"

"Background check came up clean," Cissy shot Misty down again. "I should know... I was one of the gym leaders asked to do that for all of the competitors."

"And he could just be some young promising talent he found on the street," argued Morty. "I think we should give the kid the benefit of the doubt."

"You can if you want to. But I'm not!"

"Me neither," Brock agreed with Misty again.

"And now for the biggest surprise of the tournament!" the announcer said. "There will be no semifinal round!"

"What?" Ash, Gary, Cassie, and Marco all shouted in surprise.

"Instead, we will be having one final match... a four-trainer battle royale! All four trainers will be battling at once, with one Pokémon apiece, three total. The last trainer standing will win the tournament and become the first Pokémon Junior Master!"

As the crowd murmured amongst themselves over this shocking development, at least one gym leader didn't see this coming.

"No way!" Brock cried. "A one-on-one-on-one-on-one?"

"It was Lance's idea," Cissy admitted. "He wanted a wild Pokémon battle final like no one's ever seen!"

"He wants everyone to remember this battle," chipped in Morty. "That, and establish that the title of Junior Master is just as important as the one of Master!"

"And how come we didn't see this coming?" Brock asked Misty.

"Well, actually..."

Brock gasped. "You knew! And you didn't tell me?"

Misty giggled. "Well, Ash and the others weren't supposed to know ahead of time, anyway. Telling you would've given you a chance to blurt it out! Besides... the League couldn't tell you since you didn't have a trainer in the Final Four!"

"You know how sad that makes me feel?" Brock turned away and sulked.

"Shouldn't you..." Cissy started.

"He'll get over it," Misty finished, ignoring Brock and turning her attention back to the battlefield.

During that conversation, the four trainers had been paired up and told to go to opposite sides of the battlefield. Ash, with Pikachu accompanying him, climbed up one side, with Gary right behind him. As they reached the top of the steps, they saw Cassie and Marco appear on the other side. The foursome began to mental prepare for the battle as the announcer explained the rules of the match.

"In this match, all four trainers will start by calling out one Pokémon. They will battle as per normal League rules. When one Pokémon faints or is knocked out of the arena, that Pokémon's trainer has one minute to recall their Pokémon and call out a replacement. Failure to do so within the time limit results in an automatic forfeiture. Only in extreme circumstances will the time limit be extended.

"Also, during that one minute time limit, the battle will not be stopped by the official! Trainers and/or their Pokémon, at their own discretion, may continue to battle. Also during that period, any other trainer may substitute their current Pokémon for another one. Note, though, that each trainer will be limited to two substitutions for the entire match.

"The battle will be stopped after five, and if necessary, ten total Pokémon have fallen, in order to change the field. The first break will be 15 minutes long. If a second is needed, that will last five minutes. The field will be chosen at random via computer. The battle will start with a grass field.

"Finally, the battle will begin once all four trainers have called out their first Pokémon and the officials give them the signal to start."

Two referees were standing, one on each side at midfield, ready to officiate the four-trainer battle royale.

"With that all said... let the championship free-for-all begin!"

"Ladies fir..." Cassie began to motion to throw out a Pokéball, but a speechless Marco beat her to the punch, tossing his out first.

"Duskull!" Marco's Pokémon cried.

"A ghost-type Pokémon?" Morty smiled. "I've gotta cheer him on now!"

"But he's your opponent," Misty and Cissy chided, sweatdropping.

"The best always go first," sneered Marco, scowling at Cassie.

But Cassie was unfazed by the scare tactic. "Ha! I'm gonna make you pay for your first choice! Let's go... Kadabra!"

"Kadabra!"

Cassie's psychic-type came out next to Duskull, and the two shot each other evil glares. As they did, the other two Pokémon came out to remind them that this was a four-mon dance.

"Scizor, come on out!" Gary shouted.

"Alright, Pikachu, you're up!" Ash exclaimed, as Pikachu ran out onto the field.

Gary and Cassie both shot odd glances at Ash, curious as to his motives for calling out his favorite Pokémon first.

"Is he trying to win this all from the start?" Gary thought.

"Just what could he be up to?" Cassie said to herself as the possible strategies raced through her mind.

The audience started yelling for the referees to begin the match. Pikachu, Scizor, Duskull, and Kadabra eyed each other over, as they also tried to think of what attacks they might employ to outlast the others. The four trainers themselves to be just as much on edge, with none of them wanting to be the first to be down one Pokémon.

Eyes were on the refs as they raised their flags and then quickly dropped them, officially beginning the match in earnest.

"Pikachu, Quick Attack on Scizor!"

"Pika!" Pikachu cried, charging towards Gary's Pokémon.

"Agility, Scizor, then counter with a Quick Attack of your own!"

"Scizor!" chirped the half-bug, half-steel Pokémon.

"Alright, Kadabra, we're going after that Duskull! Use Confusion!"

Kadabra nodded, then began chanting a spell. Duskull stood firm, as did Marco, who apparently didn't seem interesting in calling out any sort of attack or defense. As Kadabra fired Confusion at Duskull, Pikachu and Scizor started exchanging blows as they ran all over the field.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	14. Session: September, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: September, Part 4 (09.19.05/09.21.06)**

* * *

_The world's greatest Pokémon trainers under the age of 18 had been gathered in Evergrande City in order for the League to name the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master!_

_After surviving the grueling preliminaries and winning two tournament matches, our hero Ash was one of four individuals who were still in the running to win the title. But surprisingly, he knew every one of the other three still fighting with him. There's his rival, Gary, former PTA member Cassie, and the mysterious and menacing Marco._

_The four trainers were surprised the following morning when they discovered that the one-on-one matches were being discarded and that instead the tournament would end with a four-person battle royale! Each trainer would get three Pokémon and the last one standing would claim the title of Pokémon Junior Master!_

_Surprisingly, the match didn't start off like a free-for-all, as Ash and Gary immediately sent their Pokémon after each other, and Cassie and her Kadabra were dueling a opponent who didn't seem interested in fighting back in Marco and his Duskull. What's going on, and how long will this one-on-one fighting last?_

* * *

The blast of Confusion hit Duskull dead on, knocking the ghost Pokémon back a few feet. Despite the direct hit, though, the Duskull didn't seem to be showing any ill effects from the attack.

"Blast it with Confusion again!" Cassie ordered.

Kadabra raised his spoon into the air, and channeling his psychic energy through it, created another Confusion attack to send Duskull's way. This one too, also hit its mark. Duskull didn't hold up as well against it as he did the first time, made apparent this time as he screamed in pain.

"Duskkkk!" it cried.

"You've got Duskull on the ropes!" Cassie exclaimed. "But..."

She turned to her right to glance at Marco, who had remained almost as motionless as a statue since throwing out Duskull's Pokéball.

"I have this feeling that you're toying with me!" she shouted at him. "Why? Why don't you have Duskull fight back?"

Marco remained stoic, not even acknowledging Cassie's question or what was happening on the battlefield before them.

"He's acting as if he wants to lose on purpose!" Cassie said to herself.

"Pikaaaaaaaa!" Pikachu shouted in agony as one of Scizor's Quick Attack strikes had gotten the better of him and knocked him to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. "Hang in there!"

"Scizor, use Slash!" Gary quickly ordered.

"Sci... **ZORRRRRR**!"

"Ash's Pikachu may be tough," Gary thought, "but if I can take it out now, I'll surely take Ash's confidence out with him!"

Pikachu quickly regained his composure and managed to dodge Scizor's Slash without any prodding from Ash, who was already contemplating his next move.

"Okay, Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"Pika... **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!"

A humongous bolt of thunder rained down from the sky and struck Scizor square on the noggin. The attack resulted in chipping away a good portion of Scizor's HP. But Gary's Pokémon was far from finished.

"Time to step it up, Scizor! Use Swords Dance!"

A strange light surrounded Scizor as he boosted his attack strength.

"And now, for an even bigger boost... use Metal Claw!"

Scizor charged at Pikachu, and, before he knew it, Scizor had landed a haymaker of a closed claw-fist from underneath Pikachu's jaw. The punch sent Pikachu flying into the air and back down.

"Pikachu!" Ash gasped as he watched Pikachu, covered with dust and bruises, struggle to get back to his feet.

"One more attack!" Gary yelled. "Scizor, Metal Claw again!"

Scizor ran towards Pikachu once again, but this time both Marco's Duskull and Cassie's Kadabra had come into sight. And both seemed unaware of the danger approaching them, especially with Cassie yelling for Kadabra to attack one more time.

"Kadabra, Confusion! If this guy doesn't want to put a fight, then so be it!"

Kadabra tapped into his psychic powers and launched the third blast of Confusion of the match towards Duskull. If it connected, it would surely knock the ghost Pokémon out of the match.

Unfortunately for Cassie and Kadabra, Marco and Duskull suddenly decided to produce a counter move.

"Duskull, use Destiny Bond!"

Cassie gasped, knowing immediately what that attack did. She watched as a pink ring of energy was fired at Kadabra. It passed Kadabra's wave of Confusion, which continued on its direct course for Duskull.

"Quick, Kadabra, use Teleport now!"

Kadabra followed his master's orders and, in an instant, teleported himself to a safe spot elsewhere on the field. At that moment, the Confusion he had fired previously hit Duskull. And the Destiny Bond ring which had originally been fired at Kadabra? Well, it had kept going and ran straight towards Scizor, who was about to connect his Metal Claw on Pikachu again. Both of their trainers motioned for their Pokémon to dodge.

"Pikachu, get out of the way!"

"Stop, Scizor!"

Pikachu jumped up, but not soon enough to avoid getting a piece of Scizor's Metal Claw. Meanwhile, the Destiny Bond ring had hit a mark, surrounding itself around Scizor's waist. About thirty feet away, Duskull had just fallen to the ground, being knocked out thanks to Kadabra's Confusion. Pikachu came back down to Earth, but he had hit the ground hard. As for Scizor, it began feeling the effects of Destiny Bond and he suddenly fainted as well.

"Unbelievable!" the announcer yelled with the crowd cheering in the background. "Three Pokémon, in a strange twist of events and attacks, have taken themselves out of this match!"

"What was that?" Misty asked.

"I've never seen anything like that before!" concurred Brock.

"It's a move called Destiny Bond," explained Morty to the three gym leaders, including Cissy, who also shot him a curious look. "When the Pokémon who casts it is knocked out, the Pokémon that was hit by Destiny Bond is also taken out."

"Whoa..." the Pewter gym leader uttered. "That's a killer move."

Ash was a little confused, to say the least, as the judges went to go check on the three fallen Pokémon. Ash, Gary, Marco, and even Cassie, who had the only active Pokémon left on the field in Kadabra, were a bit stunned as to what had just occurred.

"Duskull is unable to battle!" noted one judge after his examination.

"Scizor is also unable to continue!" stated the other.

The attention then turned to Pikachu, who was still conscious yet had a look of desperation on his face as he tried to get back on his feet. Ash looked on with great concern as his best friend fought with himself to stay in the match.

"The trainers of Duskull and Scizor must now recall their Pokémon and call out a replacement within the next minute!" the first judge stated as he ran back to his officiating spot.

The second judge kept an eye on Pikachu, who grimaced and cried in pain as he tried to muster all of his will to stay up.

"Pikachu..." Ash uttered softly as he saw a flash of red light out of the corner of his eye.

"Scizor, you did a great job out there!" complimented Gary as he patted the Pokéball in his hand.

On the other side of the field, Cassie and Kadabra watched solemnly as Pikachu continued to fight. Marco, though, was having none of that, as he had finished recalling Duskull and was throwing out his second Pokéball.

"Girafarig, come on out!" Marco shouted.

The giraffe-like Pokémon made her appearance on the field, both of her heads, the second being the one on her tail, grinned as if they were ready to battle.

"Okay, Girafarig... let's Stomp on Pikachu!"

Girafarig made a beeline for the struggling electric mouse, which had finally managed to get up on all fours. But Pikachu was definitely in no position to put up any sort of defense.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried, running out onto the field.

"Arcanine, go and use Extremespeed!" Gary exclaimed, tossing out his second Pokéball.

Upon emerging from the Pokéball, Arcanine immediately zipped by Ash and went to stop Girafarig from getting to Pikachu. Girafarig kept charging anyway, despite any attempts to stop her. And no one did stop her, as Girafarig got to where her target was and executed a Stomp attack.

Everyone, including Ash, Gary, and Marco, gasped when they saw that it wasn't Pikachu taking the hit, or Arcanine, who had gone in to protect him. It was actually Kadabra, who had teleported in to take the Stomp.

"Dabra!" the psychic-type gasped as he had been knocked to the ground, and out as a result.

"Kadabra and Arcanine both wanted to protect Pikachu?" Ash wondered out loud as he looked at each of Pikachu's savior's trainers.

"The nerve of that guy," Gary noted mentally.

As Ash ran past the official who was going out to check on Kadabra, he yelled out for him to stop.

"Hey, what are you doing out on the field?"

"I'm exchanging Pikachu for another Pokémon! It's within the rules, right?"

The second official, who was near Pikachu, stepped back as Ash knelt down to cradle his best friend in his arm. Arcanine barked and nodded to Pikachu's trainer, then turned his attention back to the Girafarig standing just a few feet in front of him.

"Kadabra is out and unable to continue!" yelled the first official.

"It looks like Girafarig tried to immediately go for the weakened Pikachu, but both Arcanine and Kadabra jumped to his defense, with the latter sacrificing himself for a fellow opponent! This is just unbelievable, folks!"

"That was low, you know!" Cassie yelled angrily at Marco.

Marco smiled and looked at her. "The battle doesn't stop for a fainted Pokémon. I didn't break any rules attacking like I did."

But apparently, the crowd thought otherwise, as Marco was showered with boos and hisses from the sympathetic crowd.

"What a jerk!" hissed Misty.

"Apparently, the guy needs to learn some manners," chided Cissy.

"Don't worry, Pikachu," Ash told his best friend, patting him on the head. "You're going to be just fine."

"Cha..." Pikachu chirped weakly.

Ash then got up and ran back to the trainer's podium on his side of the field, Pikachu cradled safely in his arms. As he did, Cassie recalled her Kadabra and reached for a second Pokéball.

"Espeon!" Cassie cried. "Let's show 'em what we're made of!"

"Spe!" the psychic-Eevee evolution called out as she appeared onto the field.

"So your Eevee finally evolved," Gary shouted as Ash arrived by his side.

"You like it?" Cassie shot back. "She evolved before my eyes last night! It's the perfect foil for your Umbreon! Too bad it's not out on the field!"

She then turned towards Marco and raised a clenched fist at him.

"But for right now, I'll be content with keeping your dishonorable self from winning this tournament!"

Marco smirked, then returned his attention to Girafarig.

"Agility!" he called out.

Girafarig started running at high speed towards Espeon. But Cassie's second Pokémon reared back on her hind legs, ready for a fight.

"Match up with Quick Attack, Espeon!"

Espeon complied, running for and leaping at Girafarig before she could defend herself. The resulting attack forced Girafarig to take a few steps back, startled out of her wits.

Back on the other side of the field, Ash gingerly placed Pikachu down on the ground next to him. As Pikachu tried to get some rest, Ash glanced back at Gary, who seemed to be concerned for him.

"You... didn't have to do that, Gary," Ash said to his rival.

But Gary shook his head. "But I did. It's no good if this isn't a fair fight. Besides, how will we know how good we all are if someone cheats to get an advantage! I can't let that Marco guy, or anyone, do that!"

"Thanks, Gary. You're the best."

Gary was taken aback, a little surprised they were getting so chummy. "Don't take it the wrong way... I still wanna win this match!"

Ash smiled. "Then you're going to have to get past me! But first..."

Ash reached onto his belt and prepared to call forth his second Pokémon.

"Okay... I choose you... Heracross!"

Out of the Pokéball came out a giant blue beetle Pokémon, one that came as quite a shock to both Gary and Cassie.

"He managed to capture one of those?" Cassie said with amazement.

"Impressive," Gary nodded. "So, is this that secret Pokémon you were getting from my grandpa this morning?"

"Yep! And now, he's going to get his first true test... by knocking out that Girafarig!"

Up in the stands...

"So we finally get to see his Heracross in action," gasped Brock.

Misty nodded. "He said he caught it in the Johto region. Though... I'm kinda freaked because, well..."

"It's a bug Pokémon?" finished Cissy.

Misty nodded again, a bit scared to do anything but that at the moment. Other than curl up in a ball and having started to whisper happier thoughts to herself.

"Is she really that afraid?" Cissy asked.

"Afraid so," confirmed Brock.

Back down on the field...

"Heracross, let's go with Tackle!"

"Cross!" Heracross chirped as he flew towards Girafarig.

"Follow Heracross and hit Girafarig with a Take Down attack!" ordered Gary to Arcanine.

The two Pokémon followed orders, with Heracross hitting first. Having knocked Girafarig off-balance with Tackle, Arcanine then followed with Take Down, which sent Girafarig down to the grassy field beneath him.

"Your turn, Espeon!" exclaimed Cassie. "Psybeam!"

With Girafarig down, she was unable to avoid the Psybeam, which scored a direct hit.

"It looks like it's three-on-one down there!" observed the announcer. "Displeased with the unfair attack on Pikachu earlier, Ash, Cassie, and Gary have teamed up to take out Marco!"

"Hold on, it ain't that easy!" Marco screamed. "Girafarig, Astonish!"

"Oh yeah? Espeon, use Swift!"

"Arcanine, Ember!"

"Heracross, Horn Attack!"

Girafarig's eyes glowed a strange red as her three opponents prepared to launch attacks. But as they motioned to do so, Espeon, Arcanine, and Heracross all flinched.

"What?" the trio of trainers shouted in surprise.

"Now... use Shadow Ball on all three of them!"

Screeching loudly, Girafarig let out three Shadow Balls in succession, one right after the other, one for each of her opponents. All three hit their marks, with the flinching Pokémon unable to dodge. Cassie's Espeon, though, seemed to shake off the hit as if it were nothing. Both Arcanine and Heracross were more visibly hurt by the attack.

"Focus Energy, Espeon!"

Espeon glowed a bright orange as she worked on gathering her strength back and her wits.

"Girafarig, Shadow Ball on Espeon!"

"No way!" Ash yelled. "Heracross, Take Down!"

Heracross flew over and stopped Girafarig before she could fire Shadow Ball. He then proceeded to, well, take her down, as he drove his entire body into hers, knocking her off her feet.

"Arcanine, finish it off with Flamethrower!"

The powerful fire attack blasted over Girafarig's body, burning the last of her HP away and causing her to faint as a result.

"Girafarig is unable to battle!" remarked one of the officials.

"The team-up has proven successful as Girafarig is now out of the battle and Marco is down to his last Pokémon!" the announcer stated.

The crowd went up in cheers of glee thanks to Marco's Girafarig being taken out of the battle.

"Yeah!" Ash cheered.

"That'll teach him to mess with an 'amateur' trainer," Gary stated, remembering the insult Marco had delivered back in the prelims.

Cassie giggled, tentatively taking her eyes off of Espeon as she finished charging up with Focus Energy. She turned to look at Marco, and nearly jumped back in surprise as she saw him fuming with anger. Marco had Girafarig return, then he went for his third and final Pokéball.

"You're all in for it now!" he yelled. "Absol, let's go!"

"Absol, sol," stated the white fur Pokémon as it made his appearance.

Ash and Gary both gritted their teeth in disgust. They already knew first-hand how strong Marco's Absol was, and they weren't looking forward to having to take it down. Especially since Absol hadn't exactly revealed all of his moves yet.

"Double Team!"

The opposition watched as one Absol quickly became three. Espeon, Arcanine, and Heracross took a second to observe the situation.

"Hey, there's three of them and three of us!" Gary yelled across to Cassie.

Getting the point, Cassie smirked and replied, "That means there's a 100 chance one of us will hit the real Absol if we attack all three simultaneously!"

"Sounds good to me," agreed Ash, catching on a little late.

"Espeon, Swift!"

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!"

"Heracross, go for the Take Down!"

Espeon and Arcanine fired off their projectile attacks, while Heracross moved in for one up close.

"Heh," Marco chuckled, drawing the attention of his opponents. "That's a sound strategy you three came up with..."

Swift and Flamethrower hit their marks... or do they, as both Absol disappear before taking the full brunt of the attacks.

"But you need to check your math!"

The two Absol suddenly appeared at opposing angles behind Heracross, with the third coming in from the front.

"Absol, Razor Wind!"

From each Absol came two horned blades, all heading directly towards Heracross. The bug-type was trapped with nowhere to go.

"Heracross, Counter!" Ash yelled in desperation.

Heracross moved to Counter the Razor Wind, but he suddenly came to a realization. Heracross... didn't know how to use Counter. As a result, all three Razor Wind attacks hit Heracross, and combined they do enough damage to knock him out.

"Heracross, no!"

The official ran over to check on Heracross. He was out cold.

"Heracross is unable to continue!"

"Marco strikes back with his Absol, using a combination of Double Team and Razor Wind to take Heracross out of the battle! With that, five Pokémon have fallen in this championship match, and all four trainers will now retreat to the locker rooms for a 15-minute break while the field is changed."

Marco called back his Absol and immediately headed down from the podium and off to the locker room, boos being directed at him as he departed. Ash, Gary, and Cassie just watched for a second before recalling their battle partners and too withdrawing from the stadium.

"That Absol seems to be tough," observed Brock from the stands.

"Maybe so," Morty chipped in, "but being Marco's last Pokémon, he's gonna need a lot of stamina if he hopes to make it to the end."

Misty, who had recovered from her fetal state now that Heracross was gone, concurred with Morty's theory.

"I don't think Ash and the others will have to worry about Marco much anymore. He's done for."

* * *

Down in the locker room, Ash was taking care of Pikachu, prepping him to go back out again if Ash needed him.

"Are you sure you're up to battling again so soon?" Ash asked his best friend. "I don't want you getting hurt or anything."

Though not fully recovered, Pikachu nodded and replied, "Pika pi! Pikachu pi pika, pikachu!"

"You're saying you're willing to do whatever it takes to win?"

"Pika!"

"Okay then... if you're confident, then so am I!"

Ash and Pikachu stared down the way at Marco and Absol, who were keeping to themselves and ignoring everyone around them. They sensed something odd about the pairing, who were in the midst of mentally preparing for the match's resumption.

"I don't trust this guy at all, Pikachu. We need to get him and Absol out quickly, before he has chance to pull out another trick."

"Pikachu," agreed his battle partner.

* * *

The crowd cheered as the four trainers emerged from the tunnels and took their places in the boxes on either end of the battlefield. They noted that a field favoring rock-types was now in place.

"The championship battle royale will now resume with a Rock Field for the trainers to battle on," stated the announcer.

"Absol!" Marco quickly stated, telling the Pokémon, who was by his side when they had come out, to run onto the field.

"Time for another round, Espeon!" shouted Cassie, tossing out Espeon's Pokéball.

"Here's my third Pokémon, Umbreon!" exclaimed Gary, substituting to start this portion of the match.

"And that leaves me and... Charizard!" proclaimed Ash.

Espeon, Umbreon, and Charizard joined Absol on the battlefield.

"The match resumes... **NOW**!" the two officials stated aloud.

"Absol... power up with Swords Dance!"

Cassie gasped. "He's trying to raise Absol's attack strength!"

"Not if I can help it!" Gary yelled. "Umbreon, Quick Attack!"

Umbreon moved in for a quick strike, but Absol was ready for it.

"Now, Double Team!"

Absol split into three once again, and just in time, as Umbreon hit one of the Absol head-on. One of the copies, that is, as it disappeared within an instant.

"Time to get in it, Charizard! Use Flamethrower!"

"**GRRRRROOOOOOOAAARRR!**" roared Charizard, before letting out a gigantic blast of fire towards one of the two remaining Absol.

"While he's distracted... Espeon, use Bite!"

Both Absol moved to dodge Charizard's Flamethrower, but one of them ended up right in the clutches of Espeon's fangs.

"Sollllll!" Absol screamed in pain.

"Yes," Cassie pumped her fist with glee. "I found the right one!"

Cassie was so busy being excited she missed the dark smile forming on Marco's face.

"Okay... Taunt!"

Absol glanced up at Espeon and started taunting her. As a result, Espeon lost concentration on what she was doing and focusing more on how much she wanted to attack Absol. In the process, she released Absol from her grip.

"Now... run towards Charizard!"

Absol did as he was told, and started bolting for Ash's Pokémon, bouncing off of rocks as he did. Espeon followed suit, chasing Absol.

"Wait a minute... Espeon!"

"What's going on?" Gary asked as he glanced towards the unfolding scene, then towards Umbreon, who had turned about and was also following, and then to Ash.

"If he wants to battle head-on..." Ash gritted through his teeth.

"Wait!" Gary shouted, suddenly catching onto Marco's plan.

"Charizard! Wing Attack!"

Charizard roared again, then started flying towards the oncoming trio of Pokémon with wings glowing white, just barely getting over the rocks that jutted out of the ground. Absol continued charging forward, with Espeon chasing without fail, and Umbreon bringing up the rear, but trying to stop them.

"Umbreon... use Faint Attack on Espeon!"

"Bre!" Umbreon nodded, as he directed his gaze towards Espeon.

Using the power of Faint Attack, Espeon began to slow down and turn her attention towards the closing Umbreon. Meanwhile, Absol ran head first into Charizard, nearly getting his head knocked off as Charizard pretty much tried to fly through him. Charizard's momentum kept him flying right at the nearly-at-a-standstill Espeon. Espeon herself was about to be blindsided, yet she had her head turned towards Umbreon... who suddenly leapt at her!

Umbreon tackled Espeon out of the way, just in time to save her. But that left him ripe for a near-beheading of his own by Charizard.

"Charizard, stop!" Ash shouted.

It was in vain, though, as he had waited too late to try and stop him from hitting another target. As a result, Espeon was knocked off his feet the same way Absol was. When all was said and done, Charizard had stopped flying on the far side of the field and was celebrating like the match was over, roaring and spewing fire left and right! Absol and Umbreon were grimacing in pain as they made their way back to their feet. Espeon was not so lucky... that last attack, which was meant to save her from Charizard's Wing Attack, ended up knocking her out anyway.

Much to Cassie's chagrin and dismay.

"Hey!" she yelled, pointing a finger at Gary. "I thought we just agreed in the locker room that we were working together until we defeated 'dark boy wonder' over here!"

She pointed a second finger at Marco to emphasize her point.

"You could show some gratitude..." Gary responded. "I was saving your Espeon from getting clocked by Charizard, thanks to you trying to tail Absol!"

An official was already on the field, examining Espeon. The news for Cassie wasn't good...

"Espeon is unable to battle!"

"Unbelievable!" screamed the announcer. "It looks like Absol pulled a misdirection or two to shake things up, and even if it took massive damage, I guess for Marco it must be some kind of success if one of his opponents did lose a Pokémon. Even if it was risking his chance of winning the whole match!"

"He really doesn't care if he wins this match or not!" Cassie thought to herself as she shot another glare at Marco. "That's not why he's here! He's here for something else..."

Suddenly, Charizard roared and took to the sky once again, as he set his sights on picking out his next target. He glanced at Umbreon, then at Absol, and then back at Umbreon again.

"Future Sight!" yelled Marco.

Ash froze in his tracks. Having experienced the attack firsthand back in the preliminaries, he knew Charizard was in danger. Especially if he was about to try a high-risk maneuver. Trying to counter, he went for an attack that was low-key.

"Charizard... use Slash on Absol!"

As Absol employed Future Sight, Charizard dive bombed towards Absol. Gary and Umbreon took a wait-and-see approach, while Cassie recalled Espeon and fumbled around for her third and final Pokéball.

"Folks, with this unbelievable battle, who knows what'll happen next?" egged the announcer, adding to the tension everyone in the crowd had as Charizard descended upon Absol.

**To be continued next week in Part 5!**


	15. Session: September, Part 5

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: September, Part 5 (09.26.05/09.28.06)**

**

* * *

**

_When the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master Tournament began, there were 35 trainers under the age of 18 vying for the title. Now, there are only four._

_The final match of the championship contest was a four-trainer battle royale. At first, the match started off as two one-on-ones, with Ash and Pikachu facing off with Gary and Scizor, while Cassie and Kadabra dueled with Marco and Duskull. Thanks to putting up no offense at all, Duskull was the first to go. But he didn't go alone, as he used Destiny Bond to take Scizor out with him! Pikachu was also down, but not yet out._

_Marco hoped to take advantage of the situation by calling out his Girafarig to finish Pikachu off. Not wanting his dishonorable act to take place, Kadabra and Arcanine jumped in to protect him. Kadabra's novel effort resulted in him being KO'ed in the process, and the crowd cried out in protest at Marco's actions. Though, since there's no rule against what he did, he was allowed to stay in the match._

_As Ash examined Pikachu and tried to determine if he could continue, Cassie brought out her newly-evolved Espeon. Ash then decided to bring Pikachu back to the sidelines and called out his secret weapon, Heracross, a new Pokémon he had caught in his recent Johto travels. Ash, Gary, and Cassie then had their Pokémon attack in unison to get Marco out of the match. Soon after, Girafarig was taken out, and that left the now-hated loner with one Pokémon. But it was his star, Absol, and the Pokémon known for bring about disasters wasn't going to go down easy._

_That was proven when Absol took down Heracross after repelling a triple team attack, bringing the match to halftime. After the break, the second half started, with Ash, Gary, and Cassie still intent on taking Marco's Absol out. Gary called out Umbreon to save Arcanine for later, while Ash replaced the fallen Heracross with his powerhouse, Charizard._

_At this point, it seemed Marco and Absol were doomed. Not necessarily, thanks to Charizard's wild attack tendencies and Absol's Taunt, which resulted in a mess at midfield that took Espeon out. Cassie's not happy about her Espeon being taken out in a rescue attempt by Gary's Umbreon. Will the alliances fall apart before Marco and Absol are?_

* * *

"**GROOOOOAAARRR!**" roared Charizard, bringing his right arm back in an anticipation.

"Absol... dodge!" shouted Marco.

At the last possible moment, Absol dodged, resulting in Charizard's claws coming down and slicing apart a large rock that had been behind Absol.

"What?" Ash yelled in surprise.

After the successful dodge, Absol quickly leapt back into the fray, jumping in and biting Charizard in the left wrist. Absol's fangs were in pretty deep, and Charizard bellowed out in pain.

"We won't be able to take down that Absol without help!" exclaimed Gary. "Umbreon, let's get to it! Use Confuse Ray!"

Umbreon nodded as his eyes glowed bright yellow as he gazed at Absol. The silver colored Pokémon immediately loosened his grip on Charizard, and the fire lizard responded by hastily casting Absol aside... and into a nearby rock. A large crack appeared on the rock as Absol yelped.

Suddenly, one of the referees turned his attention away from the action and pointed his red flag directly as Cassie. He then made a 'come on' motion, moving the flag towards him, or, as the actual intent may be, to the battlefield. With the audience somewhat confused, the announcer filled in what was happening.

"Apparently, Cassie Banks has yet to call out her third Pokémon, and one of the judges has given her the 15-second warning! If she doesn't call it out before then, she will be disqualified!"

What was even more surprising was that Cassie had her Pokéball in hand, ready to throw it in... but she was just standing there, smiling. For some reason, that act actually brought Marco to fire some words in her direction.

"What are you, deaf? Throw your Pokémon in there, you dumb broad!"

But Cassie ignored him. Ash seemed perplexed by the act...

"Why does she not want to battle anymore?"

While his Charizard charged towards Absol, apparently having called in his own 'next move.' Gary had noticed Cassie's hesitation too, but was too focused on also getting Absol out to notice.

"Quick Attack!" he called out to Umbreon.

Umbreon ran towards Absol as fast as he could, while out of the corner of his eye he spot Charizard getting ready for another attempt at Slash. He also noted that the fire lizard was going to get to Absol first.

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Ash said, suddenly aware of what was going on. "Charizard, switch to Flamethrower!"

Gary gasped. "Ash, no!"

Charizard stopped flying instantly and searched in his belly for the energy needed to perform Flamethrower. The lapse in time put Umbreon in position to attack first.

But Absol, this time without a command from Marco, dodged the attempted attack.

"Three... two... one..." the judge counted down.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" Cassie suddenly yelled as she finally tossed her third Pokéball onto the field.

"Ivy... **SAUR**!" the grass-type exclaimed as it emerged and immediately fired Razor Leaf at Absol.

Absol saw Razor Leaf coming and was about to attempt a dodge of it as well. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Umbreon, who hit him hard from the side.

"Umbreon, get out of there **NOW**!" cried Gary.

But it was too late. At that exact point, Charizard fired Flamethrower. The fast-moving mass of flames went to where Absol and Umbreon were. As the Flamethrower was about to connect, it met with the Razor Leaf from Ivysaur. As a result of the collision of the two attacks, Absol and Umbreon were surrounded by a spinning wall of flames, with the leaves spinning around and about the duo within the fire, though they were disintegrating as they did.

The audience watched intently as the fate of Absol and Umbreon were unknown, hidden behind the spinning tunnel of flame. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, followed by the sound of a Pokémon screeching. Nobody knew which Pokémon it was coming from... until one of the trainers suddenly burst out, aghast.

"Umbreon!"

Ash turned to look at Gary, who looked to be in some pain of his own as the flame wall dissipated. And sure enough, Absol jumped out without too much damage on him. Umbreon, though, had fainted.

"Leech Seed, followed up by Vine Whip!"

Despite Umbreon's apparent state, Cassie proceeded to have Ivysaur continue to battle with Absol. Charizard, meanwhile, seemed a bit angered that the Pokémon he had fired at was still standing.

Ivysaur leeched Absol, then quickly wrapped him up. As he struggled to break free, one of the officials braved the battle conditions to check up on the unconscious Umbreon, caught in the middle of the field.

And right in the midst of Charizard's flight pattern towards Absol.

"Charizard, look out!" Ash yelled.

The official dove for the dirt, ducking down just in time to avoid getting clocked by Charizard.

"Good going, Charizard! Now, use Fire Spin!"

Charizard roared with approval, then launched his Fire Spin Attack.

"That Absol's not getting out of the way this time!" Ash thought.

Cassie smiled as Ivysaur was keeping Absol tied up and unable to move.

"Heh," she secretly chuckled. "Baiting for time worked! I waited for the absolute last second to call Ivysaur, making Absol forget about us! By taking advantage of situations thanks to Ash and Gary, he doesn't realize how much of a threat me and my Ivysaur are!"

Too focused on how much of an advantage she had over Marco and Absol, she hadn't noticed the disadvantage she and Ivysaur were to Ash and his Charizard's Fire Spin attack. Though it performed the desired effect and ensnared Absol, it also put Ivysaur's vines aflame. Ivysaur quickly pulled them out and started running around comically, raising a ruckus as it frantically tried to put herself out.

"Aye, what the... Ivysaur, stop, drop, and roll!"

As Ivysaur followed her master's commands and, indeed, did stop, drop, and roll, the official had finally rendered a verdict on Umbreon's status.

"Umbreon has been knocked out of this match!"

By that point, Gary, who was upset over what had happened to his Pokémon, quickly recalled Umbreon and then turned to the source of his anguish... Ash.

"Thanks a lot!" he remarked sarcastically. "Thanks to you, I've only got one Pokémon left!"

"Me?" Ash shot back. "How is it my fault?"

"If you had better control of your Charizard, that Absol would've been out instead of my Umbreon! Learn how to be a good trainer instead of dragging the rest of us Pallet Town heroes down, you loser!"

"**WHO YOU CALLING A LOSER?**"

"**THE LOSER IN FRONT OF ME, THAT'S WHO, LOSER!**"

"It seems Ash and Gary are in a shouting match over there!" noted the announcer, as out of the corner of the shot the official scampers back to the safety of the sidelines.

"Don't they know this isn't the time?" Misty wondered out loud, sighing.

"Ash!" Brock yelled. "Forget about Gary! Focus on Charizard!"

Brock's words rang true as Charizard, noticing that his trainer was 'preoccupied' at the moment, he decided to once again take matters into his own hands. Getting enough energy in his wings to make them glow, he then flew towards the ring of fire, and the Absol entrapped inside.

Meanwhile, Cassie noticed that Ivysaur's vines had indeed been singed, and that she was taking on burn damage. Thankfully, it was being negated thanks to Leech Seed, which was sapping HP from Absol. But Cassie knew the seed would burn out before Ivysaur's burnt condition went away. She had to make a move.

And apparently, Marco smiled next to her, ready to make one too.

"Ivysaur, Sunny..."

"It's time," Marco interrupted, as Cassie huffed at being cut off again.

Inside the cylindrical wall of fire, Absol nodded. Outside, Charizard roared once more, grabbing everyone's attention, including Ash and Gary's, as he flew towards the outer wall face, in the vicinity of where he believed Absol was.

But to his surprise, Absol was no longer in the ring of fire. Charizard flew through it, stumped. And then he looked up, where Absol's horn was glowing, the dark-type glaring.

"How the..." wondered Ash.

"He used Future Sight, remember?" Gary reminded harshly.

"Now, Absol, use..."

"No, you don't!" jumped in Cassie, this time doing the cutting off. "Ivysaur, Sunny Day!"

"Bah, that won't do anything! Absol, Razor Wind!"

Absol fired two flashing horns of energy, which both hit Charizard square in the noggin. Charizard fell to the ground, nearly shattering the field dirt beneath his back.

"Charizard!"

Gary snickered. "Here's my chance..."

Gary pulled out the Pokéball containing Arcanine, and called it back out.

"Arcanine, Agility!"

Arcanine quickly increased his speed as he charged into battle. As he did, the few clouds that were in the air disappeared as the sun shone brightly overhead. Absol had just landed on the ground, Charizard was loudly disapproving of Absol's sneak attack, and Ivysaur was... smiling?

Yes, smiling, and energy particles seemed to start gathering around the bulb on her back. Her trainer happened to be smiling gleefully as well.

"Time to play knockout!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Celadon City gym...

"And that's how a group of Pikachu saved the world from the Invaders of 1969!"

A group of young boys and girls clapped in applause as the gym leader, Erika, closed the storybook she had been reading to them. Over in the far corner, their parents watched as their children got off of the ground and started running towards them.

"Remember, next Sunday is BYOB... bring your own book!"

Erika waved goodbye to children, who happily waved back. She watched as two of her assistants help guide the guests out of the gym. Erika then started walking back to the lounge room, where three more assistants were all huddled around the gym's 16" television.

"Why are you guys so close?" she wondered out loud, grabbing their attention.

"We're watching the Pokémon Junior Master finals!" one of the girls responded.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Erika replied, shaking her head as she walked on over to check it out as well. "And why don't you turn up the sound? I can't hear anything!"

"Well, we were afraid we'd disturb your weekly storybook reading time!"

Erika reached into a drawer and pulled out the TV's remote control. She then proceeded to turn the volume up. As she did, the commentators' voice got louder and louder.

"...having just called Sunny Day, Cassie sees her Ivysaur gathering some sort of energy from the bright sun."

"Say, why didn't you send anyone to that tournament?"

Erika shrugged her shoulders. "It kinda came up on me. I didn't have anyone I could send."

They turned their attention back to the screen, as the action continued...

* * *

"Okay Arcanine, time to use Flamethrower..."

Gary stopped for a second before declaring his target to Arcanine.

"On Charizard!"

Arcanine used Flamethrower, which not only hit, but easily drew the attention of the enraged Charizard.

"Oh yeah?" Ash yelled, enraged as well. "Charizard, fight back with your own Flamethrower!"

Charizard used Flamethrower on Arcanine, which proved just as effective. The two fire-types continued to exchange Flamethrowers, each one unwilling to back down.

"It looks like the battle has degenerated into a free-for-all once again!" observed the announcer.

"No matter," Cassie said, unworried. "I'm not focused on them anyhow! Like I said before... it's time to play knockout!"

Next to him, Marco suddenly gasped. He had just realized something horrible as he stared at Absol, panting heavily in the middle of the field.

"Crap!" he muttered under his own breath. "Absol's very weak! If that girl's about to call out what I think she is, it's over! And I'm sure Absol doesn't have the energy to dodge! What do I do now?"

"The energy's all here!" Cassie screamed in pompous joyful glee. "Ivysaur, **KNOCKOUT TIME**!"

Suddenly, the energy that had slowly been gathering around Ivysaur's bulb was now changing into a controlled state, as if it were about to be fired. Which was exactly what was happening.

"**SOLAR BEAM!**"

"**SAAAAAAAUUUUUUURRRRRRR!**"

The energy beam of concentrated sunlight fired at Absol. Cassie could already tell that it was moving too fast for Absol to dodge. With no other protective measures in place, Cassie knew this was going to be it.

"Oh no, not again..." Marco sputtered before fainting.

"Wha?" Ash, Gary, and Cassie screamed in surprise.

On the field, Absol began to glow a strange color of red. The solar beam looked as if it was going to hit its market, and then... it suddenly was stopped by a shield of some sort that was blocking its way.

"That's Light Screen!" Cassie gasped. "But can an Absol use that?"

Charizard and Arcanine ceased fighting and noticed the fight Absol was putting up. As well as the strange color Absol was glowing.

"I've never seen an Absol glow red before..." Gary noted.

"Wait!" Ash objected. "Why does this scene feel familiar?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Misty and Brock asked each other simultaneously.

"Are you two gonna fill us in?" wondered Cissy.

"Do you know what's going on?" added Morty.

* * *

Misty and Brock weren't the only gym leaders who knew what was up...

"That... that's it!"

The three gym assistants were taken aback when they spotted the shocked look on Erika's face. She was pointing at the TV, right at Absol and then, as the screen changed to look at his trainer, Marco.

"That... is... it!"

* * *

_November 18th, a year and a half ago... Erika was seen sitting at a table at a fast food joint in Celadon, and across the table from her was Misty, who at the time was on her Kanto Badge journey._

_And she seemed to be telling her about a familiar legend..._

_"Team Rocket is after a group of kids... kids who may possess the power of being the greatest in their particular field of Pokémon."_

_"So who are these kids?" Misty asked. "Do I know any of them?"_

_"Believe it or not, one of them is sitting right here at this table."_

_Misty gasped, stunned over the revelation. "Me? But why me?"_

_Erika shook her head. "I don't know. All I know is that I received this anonymous letter which mentioned five kids, and it mentioned that the first kid has a good head on her shoulders."_

* * *

_A month and half ago, the Celadon City Public Library..._

_"I'll need to borrow one of your private reading rooms and get a list of all of the books you have on 'Ancient Pokémon Legends.'"_

_"But... that's over a few thousand books," Bridget, the frantic librarian, stated. "And that's just counting the fiction half of the library! Are you sure you don't just want to take a couple back to the gym at a time?"_

_The gym leader shook her head in disagreement. "No... I need peace and quiet and loads of time. I'm trying to figure out this puzzling query of a mystery that's stumbled into my lap."_

* * *

"So..." Erika said coldly. "The second has been revealed!"

"Uh..." the three assistants said, confused about what she was referring to.

* * *

"Erika told me about this legend of five kids," Misty told Cissy and Morty. "Five kids with extraordinary powers. Their identities are unknown, but the legend goes that they will be the greatest in their field."

"I'm not following you any," Cissy told them.

"Marco's one of those kids!" Brock exclaimed, pointing at the kid who had fainted on the field and was now being checked out by one of the officials. "Somehow, the soul of a trainer is temporarily absorbed by his or her Pokémon, and said Pokémon gets amazing powers!"

"How do you guys know about all of this?" interrogated Morty.

"Well..." Misty hesitated.

* * *

_July 8th, one year ago, Viridian City Gym..._

_Pikachu and Golduck suddenly perked up. They glared at their trainers strangely. Meanwhile, Vulpix escaped from her Pokéball, and she followed suit for her trainer, Brock._

_"What is this?" screeched the irate Giovanni, Viridian's gym leader. "Call back your Pokémon!"_

_"Pikachu, what are you doing?" asked Ash._

_Brock did likewise. "Vulpix, why are you out here?"_

_"Golduck, why are you staring at me?" she asked, exchanging glares with him._

_Ash, Misty, and Brock suddenly fainted on the spot, to the surprise of the rest of their traveling posse. Giselle, Todd, and Mikey ran over to check up on them, but they found themselves turning their attention towards the battlefield, where a superpowered team consisting of Pikachu, Golduck, and Vulpix were taking down Speartrio, a cross between a Spearow and a Dugtrio._

_"What's going on?" wondered the usually know-it-all, Giselle._

_"It's like the Pokémon have the mind of their own," observed Todd._

_"This is so weird!" exclaimed Mikey in awe._

_"How can this be?" the shocked gym leader said in shock._

_The three Pokémon glowed strange colors: Pikachu black, Golduck cerulean blue, and Vulpix brown. They then proceed to perform a triple threat attack._

_The trio cried out, in human language, "Hydro-thunder flame blast attack!"_

_A beam made out of electricity, water, and fire launched from the three Pokémon, easily knocking out the crossbred Speartrio._

* * *

Cissy started freaking out. "You mean... the Viridian City Gym collapse... that was all you guys?"

"I would've never guessed," stated a much calmer Morty. "So... why haven't you gotten that checked by some sort of professional?"

"Because we still don't quite understand it," Misty stated. "That, and it hasn't happened since then. That is, until now..."

Brock nodded. "So, that's at least four of the five. Interesting... we might want to keep an eye on him. Team Rocket could go after him, like they did us!"

"But he's not exactly friendly with us! And, who's to say they haven't already got him working for them?"

Down on the field, it had finally come back to Ash as well. But he had no time to relive the moment himself, as Absol suddenly went into attack mode, heading right for Ivysaur.

"Wait... is he allowed to do that?" Cassie asked as she glanced at the official that's examining Marco. "His trainer's not even awake!"

The official reached for one Marco's eyelids and lifted it up. He then saw that, somehow, his eyeball was moving as if he were awake.

"Whoa! Creepy!"

"This some kind of new meditation technique that I don't know about?"

But by drawing all of her attention towards Marco, Cassie was no longer paying any to Absol, who vaulted himself up and onto Ivysaur's back. Before she knew what hit her, Ivysaur was grabbed by the bulb by Absol's fangs and was being shaken as if she were a rag doll.

"**SAAAAUUURRR!**" it cried out in pain.

"Ivysaur!" shouted Cassie, powerless to do anything.

Absol then spun around twice before, using all of his strength, tossed her in Charizard's direction. Charizard caught Ivysaur, but the force from the original throw pushed him all the way to the edge of the field. Charizard then glanced down at Ivysaur's face, only to see her passed out. He shrugged, then placed her down on the ground.

Charizard then turned his attention towards Absol, ready to give a response to his overwhelming display of power. But the red glow around Absol began to fade. As it did, Cassie looked as if she was in disbelief. Not only did Absol take out her Ivysaur, but the Absol's trainer had done it all without seeing it at all.

Cassie was now out of the tournament, but she wasn't going down alone.

"The Pokémon attacked without an order from his trainer!" she claimed to the official who was watching Marco. "It should be disqualified, as per the rule that all Pokémon must be under the complete control of his or her trainer! And there's no way he had any control over that Absol!"

As Cassie debated a case for Marco and Absol being eliminated, the other official ran out to check on Ivysaur, who was clearly unconscious. Ash and Gary looked dumbfounded at the display, and apparently, Charizard and Arcanine felt the same way.

"It's gotta be... but how... how did a jerk like him..." Ash mumbled, clenching his fist.

"What are you blabbering about now?" queried Gary. "I'm intrigued to see how he pulled that off. Look at Cass over there... jealous because she got outplayed."

"Gary... this isn't what you think it is."

"So, you're defending the ex-secret agent now?"

"That's not what I..."

"Ivysaur is unable to continue!" the examining official interrupted. "Cassie Banks has therefore been eliminated from the match!"

Marco slowly rose to his feet and was being questioned by the other official. Cassie stewed in the background as she recalled Ivysaur and waited for her chance to get a few choice words in.

That wait lasted barely two seconds...

"Hey! How did you control that Absol without even being conscious?"

"Excuse me, miss, but that's none of your concern!" shouted the official.

At that moment, Marco raised a hand to signal the official to step aside. He did, then Marco gave Cassie a reply to her question.

"I'm... psychic."

Cassie was flabbergasted. "What? Psychic? As if! I'm a psychic myself, and I spent two weeks training under Sabrina, the Saffron City gym leader! I know a psychic when I see one, you faker!"

The official, though, believed otherwise. "Since using psychic powers is admissible as long as he is only suggesting to Absol what moves to make and not actually taking possession of Absol, Marco and Absol will therefore remain in the match!"

"A strange decision made by the field judge," stated the announcer, "but, according to the rules, he is correct! And with no proof to show Marco's actions were inadmissible, he will remain in the match!"

The crowd booed with displeasure over the call.

"What kind of rule is that?" Cassie yelled angrily as the aforementioned judge escorted her off the playing field and to a sideline bench.

"That wasn't psychic, that's for sure," Ash thought to himself. "But I can't prove it. I don't even know if I could explain what happen, much less get them to understand it."

"With that..." the other judge said, "the match will now resume!"

"Now with Cassie out of the way, the rest should be a cakewalk!" Gary said. "First things first... Arcanine, Extremespeed on Charizard!"

With a super quick burst of speed, Arcanine slammed right into Charizard's gut. The fire lizard bellowed very loudly before bumping his head into the side of the field and then falling flat on his face! The crowd gasped in shock as Charizard had amazingly been knocked out!

"Charizard!" Ash cried out.

"Heh... looks like Charizard couldn't take the heat," quipped Gary.

"Absol, Razor Wind!" Marco suddenly called out.

Hearing the attack call, Gary quickly turned his attention back to the field and Arcanine. The two projectile horns hit their mark, knocking Arcanine off his feet and out cold as well.

"No way!" Gary yelled.

The other judge ran in Arcanine's direction. As he arrived by his side, the verdict on the other downed fire-type was revealed.

"Charizard is unable to battle!"

Seconds later, the second judge came to the same conclusion about Arcanine.

"Arcanine is also unable to battle! Thus, Gary Oak has been eliminated from the tournament!"

"Just like that, two more Pokémon are down!" the announcer screamed. "And so it comes down to two trainers and two Pokémon!"

"Charizard, return!"

"You too, Arcanine!"

Once Arcanine had been withdrawn, Gary silently made his way down the stairs.

"Gary..." Ash tried to stop him.

"Don't," Gary said back. "That was my fault for letting my guard down."

Gary then continued his 'walk of shame,' going to join the still distraught Cassie over on the bench. With Gary gone, all that was left on Ash's side of the trainers' box was him and Pikachu, who had been resting the entire team, and for once, unaware of what had transpired.

"Pika pi?" he asked curiously of the match's outcome.

"It's not over yet, Pikachu," Ash told him, pointing across the field. "There's still one more left."

Ash was pointing at Marco, who was greeting Absol. Absol was slowly making his way off the field, and he looked as if he had nothing left.

"Don't worry," Marco said to his Pokémon. "I'll figure out a way to win. No matter what it takes, buddy... we will **WIN**!"

**To be continued next week in Part 6!**


	16. Session: September, Part 6

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: September, Part 6 (09.26.05/10.05.06)**

**

* * *

**

_After a long weekend with a variety of different Pokémon battles, only four young trainers remained vying for the title Pokémon Junior Master!_

_Following a dirty, yet legal tactic by Marco and his Girafarig earlier in the match, Ash, Gary, and Cassie formed a temporary truce in order to try and get Marco out first, preventing him from winning the title. But in a battle as wild and unpredictable as this one, it wasn't long before the trainers and their Pokémon butted heads._

_Ash pushed forward with Charizard's power and strength, while Cassie tried to use her intelligence and the distractions from other Pokémon to corner Marco's Absol. As Gary seemed puzzled in reference to Ash's blatant disregard for keeping Charizard better controlled, Cassie went all for broke when she called out her Ivysaur to use Sunny Day, then Solar Beam!_

_But then something strange suddenly happened. Absol, to the surprise of the crowd, was starting to glow a bright red. In addition, Marco had fainted as well! Misty and Brock had instantly recognized what was happening as the same event that involved them and the collapse of the Viridian City Gym! With one unexpected blast, Ivysaur was knocked out, and Cassie's chances of winning the title were gone with it!_

_With no one really coming up with a valid explanation for what had just happened, the battle resumed anyway, with Marco awake once again and commanding Absol to move about the field. With Ash one Pokémon up, Gary quickly had Arcanine use Extremespeed to take Ash's Charizard out. But in doing so, he left Arcanine wide open to being attacked by Razor Wind from Absol! Arcanine had fainted, and now Gary was out of it as well, to his shock and dismay!_

_Now, we're down to just two... Marco Pereira and Ash Ketchum. One of them will be the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master! Do you know which one it'll be? Let's find out..._

* * *

"At this point, we will be taking a five-minute break in order to change the field once more," the announce told the crowd. "We ask you to please be patient! In the meantime, the officials will examine each of the remaining Pokémon to ensure that they can continue."

"That's so unfair!" cried Cissy. "Having to make us wait to see how it all ends!"

"I bet Lance and the Elite Four are really enjoying this great battle," commented Morty. "Looks like everyone's going to get their money's worth. Their experiment surpassed all expectations. I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to have these every year!"

"I agree," Brock nodded, "and you couldn't have picked two tougher trainers than Ash and that Marco guy."

"Why does it have to be Ash and him?" wondered Misty. "Especially after that acts he's pulled. And him being one of the 'legendaries?'"

"Something tells me the League officials are gonna be all over him after this match, win or lose."

"Maybe you guys should come clean too," suggested Morty. "After all, don't you have the same powers?"

"Yeah, but it's not like we can call them out of the blue!" Misty shouted in defense. "We don't even know if we CAN do them again!"

"Regardless," Brock said, rubbing his chin. "Life's about to change... for all of us."

Down on the field, one of the officials was closely checking Pikachu's vital signs as Ash observed. But it seemed apparent that the short rest he had gotten had managed to get him to recover some energy. Not a lot... but maybe enough to survive one last fight.

"It's gonna come down to who has the strength left to stand up!" Ash said to Pikachu. "You've been resting for about 20 or 25 minutes now, Pikachu. That Absol's been fighting for almost that entire time!"

Ash then glanced across the field to the ailing Absol, who was also being checked out, and his trainer, Marco.

"Absol must be strong to be able to hang in there that long. But there's no way he can have much left, if anything! One shot might be all we need to win this thing!"

The official turned to Ash. "Pikachu's exhausted, but he may be able to hold up for a few minutes more. Are you still willing to continue?"

Ash nodded, clenching his fist. "As long as Pikachu's willing to, we have to! Especially since I don't expect Marco and Absol to just throw in the towel, either!"

The official gave a thumbs up signal to the crowd as he walked away from Ash and Pikachu. Moments later, the other official followed suit after having completed his check-up of Absol. Then, the Rock Field began to sink down into the ground, and everyone waited with baited breath to see what would replace it for the final one-on-one showdown.

On the sidelines, Gary and Cassie had their own commentary on the final match.

"Ash has got his work cut out for him, that's for sure," Gary said.

"I hope Ash wins just so I can see the look on Marco's face when he loses!" Cassie said, still bitter about how she had been taken out.

"The way the crowd's behind Ash, I bet they would all share the same sentiment."

With the trainers and their Pokémon ready, Ash and Pikachu engaged in a stare-down with Marco and Absol as the new field set in front of them.

"Looks like we're wrapping it up with the treacherous Ice Field!" stated the announcer.

"This is gonna be tricky," Brock thought aloud.

"Come on Ash and Pikachu!" Misty said worriedly. "You've gotta win!"

Pikachu slowly made his way onto the field, while Absol did the same. Both treaded lightly, trying to get a feel for the slippery surface. But any learning time they had been given had already expired, as the officials raised their flags to start the final showdown.

"Pikachu versus Absol... begin!" they shouted in unison.

"Let's make the first and last move!" Marco shouted, pointing at Ash and Pikachu. "Absol, Future Sight!"

"Sol!" Absol cried, focusing on Pikachu straight ahead.

"I'll show you a first and last move!" Ash shot back. "Pikachu, Thunder!"

"**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Marco smirked. "Heh... not so fast there..."

The huge strike of thunder struck the spot just a few feet in front of Marco, blinding him. But luckily, Absol had already long dodged the blast. In fact... Absol was right behind Pikachu, leaping in with claws drawn.

"Pika?"

"Sol!"

"Wha?"

"Now Absol... finish it!"

Absol hit Pikachu head-on, knocking the electric mouse off of his feet and sliding all the way to the outer edge of the field.

"No way!" Gary shouted.

"Way," Cassie nodded as she analyzed the move. "Remember, Future Sight predicts an opponent's move before he uses it and counters it. Even if the predicted move is the first one called out!"

Absol made his way over to Pikachu, as to check on his condition. Ash had to be concerned... what if Marco was going to order Absol to beat up even more on Pikachu. The officials appeared to think likewise, as they both ran along the edge of the field in an attempt to assess the situation before things could get out of hand.

"C'mon Pikachu, get up!" Ash yelled as he tried to give his friend the strength to continue.

Absol and the officials got to Pikachu at the exact same time. Right away, both sides could already tell in what condition Pikachu was in.

The electric Pokémon was out cold, swirly eyes and all.

"Pikachu has been knocked out!" one of the officials proclaimed. "Therefore, the match is over! Your winners... Marco and Absol!"

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted, running onto the field and towards his unconscious best friend.

"Ash lost?" Misty and Brock exclaimed. "No way!"

Absol turned towards his master and started trotting over there slowly. Marco ran over to meet his exhausted Pokémon halfway.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Marco shouted enthusiastically, proud of what his Absol had endured. "I told you, we would win!"

"Absol!"

Marco knelt down and gave Absol a hug. While he did so, he drowned out the crowd around him, most of them displeased that he had won given his dishonesty at times during the match. Marco was instead focused on Ash, who had picked Pikachu off the ground and was cradling him like a baby.

"It's okay, Pikachu," consoled Ash. "You gave it your all."

"Pika," Pikachu muttered weakly, exhausted.

"As much as I hate that Absol," Cassie stated, "that bugger's sure got a lot of endurance. That, and it seemed that rest period did nothing for poor Pikachu."

"This Marco guy plays to win, that's for sure," Gary commented. "I'm not sure I want to know what kind of training regimen he keeps that Absol on."

Marco recalled Absol, then made his way over to his opponent. Ash growled as he noticed Marco approaching. Sensing a confrontation, Gary jumped up from the bench and ran towards the stairs leading up to the battlefield. A little surprised by Gary's actions, Cassie had no choice but to follow.

"I guess I accomplished my goal for this tournament," sneered Marco.

"So? What else do you want, anyway? You won!"

"Exactly. My goal here was to prove I wasn't just your 'equal,' Ash Ketchum. It was to prove I'm the best of the chosen ones!"

"Chosen ones?" Gary asked, running up beside Ash. "What's he blabbering on about?"

"What's with the stare-down?" wondered Cassie, also coming up behind them. "The match is over, you guys!"

"Looks like we're getting a couple of unwanted busybodies," Marco stated as he turned about and started walking away. "Now that I've determined your strength, be warned, Ash! Next time, I won't be holding back!"

"Holding back?"

Cassie gasped. "You mean that wasn't his full power?"

"Stop being melodramatic!" objected Gary. "He's just playing mind games. The guy thinks he's the toast of the town now that he's the first Pokémon Junior Master. The power's going all to his head, the nutcase."

As Marco left the battlefield, still ignoring the boos and jeers of the crowd, Ash shot a cold, icy glare at his back.

"This isn't over," Ash said to himself. "Not by a long shot..."

* * *

About thirty minutes later, Ash was sitting by himself at a table inside the Pokémon Center, deep in thought as he waited for Pikachu and the other Pokémon to be healed by Nurse Joy. On a television about him, the award ceremony had just gotten underway. President Goodshow was getting ready to officially announce Marco as the tournament winner.

"It is with great pleasure to award the title of Pokémon Junior Master to Marco Pereira, representing the Viridian City gym!"

President Goodshow seemed accepting of the declaration, even with the crowd at the stadium still showering boos and jeers. Marco was still ignoring them, though, as he waved almost jubilantly at the crowd, happy to have survived the most unique tournament in Pokémon League history.

"What did he mean by that?" Ash wondered out loud. "Why was he so focused on beating me? And that he won't hold back 'next time?'"

"Those types of questions are better left to be discussed with your friends..."

Ash turned around and saw Cassie standing a few feet away. She had been casually listening as she watched the ongoing events on the TV.

"Whom you should be with, you know. Even if the guy's a jerk, you've gotta take the high road. You should be there as a gesture of you being gracious in defeat."

"And why aren't you there?" Ash raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"This isn't the type of tournament where you get recognized for being fourth, you know! And like I said... the guy's a jerk. He's not even worth booing at."

Cassie plopped down right next to Ash, breathing a deep sigh of relief as she could comfortably relax for the first time today. They sat there for some time, awkwardly silently as they watched the events unfold.

"So..." Cassie spoke up, "what are you going to do now?"

"Why? Are you going to follow me?"

"No, I... well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You're still a bit suspicious of me, aren't you?"

Ash didn't respond, but Cassie took that as an affirmative.

"I don't blame you for feeling the way you do, Ash. I'd probably feel the same way if I was in your shoes."

"I'm not sure I believe you."

Cassie sighed. "I guess it's going to take a lot more to earn your trust this time around compared to the last time."

"You and your organization have done a lot of things... some that have changed the lives of myself and all my friends. In ways none of us ever dreamed of... or wished upon us. You've made enemies out of people that trusted you."

"I know, and I'm really sorry! I never realized just how much what we were doing was wrong until it was too late. You have to understand... if I knew everything I did wasn't for the greater good of Pokémon and Pokémon trainers alike... I wouldn't have become part of the PTA in the first place."

Cassie fumbled around in her pocket for something. After a few seconds, she produced a notepad and a pen. Ash watched with interest as she scribbled something onto it.

"What are you..."

Cassie ripped the top piece off and handed it to Ash. Confused, the young trainer read the words on it aloud.

"10 East Perimeter Drive, Poli Town, Kanto Region."

Cassie nodded. "Yep! That's my home address!"

"Your home... why would you give me that?"

"Well, I kinda figured..." Cassie said, calmly brushing her hair. "If you got to meet my parents and see where I grew up, maybe then you would all realize what I'm really like. Maybe then you'll all understand that I really wanna get off to a fresh start."

"You want me to meet your parents?"

"I want all of you! You, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock! Gary too, if you can get that sourpuss to tag along."

"I don't know..."

"I understand. You guys don't have to drop by if you don't want to. It's totally up to you. But my offer still stands. I want you to come see my house. You can visit anytime of the day, any day of the week! We'll welcome you as if you're family!"

"Gee... that's very nice of you, Cassie."

Cassie then got up and started heading for the door.

"Hey... don't you wanna tell the others about your offer yourself?"

"I'll leave that up to you!" she said, stopping and glancing at Ash once more. "I don't want to be around to influence you guys to come. If you guys drop by my hometown, it's because you want to, not because I want you to. Besides... I bet it'll be more fun hearing about you trying to explain all of this to them."

Ash blinked his eyes, not exactly knowing what to make of what Cassie had just said.

"Tell them I said goodbye to them! And tell that schlub Gary that he still owes me a formal rematch!"

Cassie waved farewell as she walked out of the Pokémon Center. Ash was still a bit stumped about what had just transpired. All he knew is that he had a piece of notepad paper in his hand, and it had Cassie's address on it.

* * *

Elsewhere in Evergrande City, the Elite Four was secretly meeting in a hotel room. A meeting regarding the outcome of the tournament.

"So it turns out Erika wasn't making things up after all," stated Agatha.

"That means these 'legendaries' she was researching may actually exist," Lance concluded. "The problem is... we don't know how many of them actually exist. Or how to find them."

"Unless the trainers go all fainty and their Pokémon suddenly fight with renewed vigor," commented Bruno. "I mean, seriously, how are we gonna keep track of thousands and thousands of trainers? This is ridiculous! It's a wild goose chase!"

"They'll reveal themselves soon," Lorelei stated coolly.

"What are you, able to see the future now?" quipped Agatha. "That's my job, dearie!"

"Nevertheless, we need to keep an eye on the one we're sure of until we know what we're up against," Lance told his companions. "We have to put him in some kind of role that allows us to monitor him 24/7."

"Well, the duties of a Pokémon Junior Master weren't exactly set in stone. We could easily convince young Marco to partake of a job in the League that keeps him close to the Indigo Plateau."

"Then make it so. I don't know what kind of powers these 'legendaries' are said to have... or what they might come to have. We have to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

* * *

That night, Evergrande City was alive with the sound of music, as trainers and spectators alike took part in an end-of-tournament festival. There was food and fun for all, and our heroes were taking the time to take in all the sights and sounds.

"This is awesome!" Misty exclaimed, holding onto a Teddiursa plush doll that she had won in a game.

"Leave it to the Pokémon League to spare no expense when it comes to throwing a big tournament," Brock stated matter-of-factly.

"Pi pikachu!" chirped Pikachu, who was enjoying some cotton candy.

The trio then turned to look at Ash, who seemed a little bit despondent, even with the hot dog he was holding with one hand.

"Ash, is something wrong?" Misty asked.

"Huh?" he replied. "Oh, sorry... I guess I have a lot on my mind."

"You're still sore about losing to Marco, aren't you?"

"Yeah... but it's more than that! Marco having similar powers like those we had in Viridian City. Gary suddenly bolting for the airport without so much as a goodbye. And then Cassie..."

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. The piece of paper that had Cassie's home address on it.

"It's an address!" gasped Misty.

"Is it her address?" wondered Brock.

Ash nodded. "Apparently, she's still trying to make amends for what she did, so she wants us to go to her hometown and meet her parents."

"She wants us to meet her family? Why would she want us to do that?"

"I don't know, Mist... but she seemed generally sincere about it all. Like she really wanted us to trust her again."

"Hmmm..." Brock hummed out loud. "And you're not sure if we should willingly accept her back into our 'fold,' so to speak?"

"Pretty much. I mean, she never proved that she left the PTA. She could honestly be lying to us."

"So why didn't you confront her about it? If you have doubts, why not make her prove that she's telling the truth? I mean... I've never trusted her all that much to begin with. After all, she did spend all that time with you, doing who-knows-what."

Ash raised an eyebrow angrily. "She never thought of me that way!"

"And how do you know that, Ash Ketchum?"

Brock quickly stepped in to break the two up. "Hey, hey, let's not be hasty! It's not like we know for sure what she thought of Ash. I mean, he never asked her, did he?"

"Well..." relented Misty. "Okay, fine. But still... Ash, how do you expect to know if a person's trustworthy if you don't ask them any questions!"

"Because I'm not used to it. I'm used to judging people on looks first, and then what they do."

Misty sighed and shook her head. "One of these days, you're really going to find yourself on the wrong side with that mantra."

"So... are you going to go to Poli Town?" Brock asked Ash.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet. After all, she said we could drop in whenever we wanted."

"You'd better decide soon," chided Misty. "You know it's bad manners to keep a girl waiting!"

"Fine, fine... after I get home to Pallet Town, I'll plan a day trip to Poli Town. That is... if you guys want to come along with me."

Brock thought about it for a second, then replied. "Well, I don't mind taking a day off from the gym. I'm in!"

"In that case," Misty said, "I guess Daisy and the others could handle the gym for one day... okay, I'll come too!"

"And I know you're coming..." Ash smiled as he looked at Pikachu. "Right?"

"Pikachu!"

"So we'll go home in the morning, check our schedules, and pencil in a visit to Poli Town on a free day! Then I'll finally get to see what this Cassie girl is really like!"

"We'll all get to see, Misty. We all will. But for now... a little..."

Out of the blue, Ash grabbed the plush doll from a surprised Misty and started running away.

"Betcha can't catch me!"

Misty growled and stomped her foot. "Give me back my Teddiursa, Ash Ketchum!"

Misty then ran off after Ash, both of them screaming back and forth as they chased each other all around the festival grounds.

"No matter how much time we've spent apart recently," noted Brock, "it always seems that when we get back together, it's as if we pick up right where we left off."

"Pika pika," sighed Pikachu, sweatdropping.

**To be continued next week in Part 7!**


	17. Session: September, Part 7

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: September, Part 7 (09.26.05/10.12.06)**

**

* * *

**

_The Pokémon Junior Master Tournament came down as expected... with one last one-on-one battle to determine the winner. In this case, it was Ash and his Pikachu taking on the hated Marco and his Absol. By this point, both of the dueling Pokémon were exhausted, and it was pretty much deduced by much of the crowd that it would take only one clean hit to decide who would lay claim to the title._

_In the end, another casting of Future Sight proved to be the difference, as Absol knocked out Pikachu and gave Marco the victory. He wasn't exactly gracious in winning, though, as he warned Ash that they would meet again. And that next time, he wasn't going to hold anything back._

_Upset over the cryptic message and his unexpected loss, Ash decided not to attend the Closing Ceremonies, especially with only the winner being honored. Cassie apparently thought the same, as she spotted him at the Pokémon Center moping. Cassie seized the opportunity to extend an invitation to her home in Poli Town so that she could prove her trustworthiness by getting Ash and the gang to meet her parents._

_Will they take her up on her offer? And what of the powers that Marco showed off that were just the same as theirs back from the Viridian City incident... just what is this phenomenon? One of those questions will be answered for sure, at least for the time being..._

* * *

Seventeen days have passed since our heroes left Evergrande City. Since then, they've returned to their hometowns to resume their normal lives.

Brock and Misty have taken up their roles as gym leaders once again. While Brock balanced helping keep his family under control with his tendency to flirt with every girl that passed him by, Misty did her best to stomach her sisters' sometimes stubborn water ballets while tackling some of the more advanced problems of being a relatively new gym leader.

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were back in Pallet Town, training for whatever challenge the wind might blow their way next. All the while, between discussing new Pokémon training techniques from his father, Professor Oak, and learning how to better take care of himself on the road from his mother, Delia, Ash was kept pretty busy. Not just physically, but mentally as well.

The thought of losing to Marco at the Pokémon Junior Master Tournament, as well as the events of that final match, weighed heavily on him. There was still much he didn't know about what had happened to Marco on that day. Or the similar incident at the Viridian City gym back when Misty was trying to earn her eighth badge. What was up with this strange ability of theirs? Will they ever figure out where it came from? And how would they call upon it if they ever needed it?

Since it seemed to be Pokémon-related, Ash figured that maybe Professor Oak would know what was going on...

* * *

"Hmmm..." Professor Oak said as he typed away at his computer, Ash and Pikachu standing behind him. "I'm surprised you didn't tell me about this earlier when it actually happened."

"Well, dad, to tell you the truth... we didn't know what to think of it. Even back then when I was home right after the incident, back when Giselle made me help her train for the Novice Tournament. But I guess that's because she always kept me so busy."

Professor Oak laughed nervously. "You weren't the only one. Remember how many times she applauded my work and hounded me for battle and raising tips?"

"Not to mention how much she loved to praise her skills."

"And herself. In front of you. A lot."

Ash tried to remember that part... since Misty had pretty much made him erase it from memory after he told her about it.

"Is... this what she looks like?"

Ash popped out of his dream after being greeted with the sight of a sketchbook in his face. A sketchbook opened to a just-drawn picture of Giselle. A surprisingly near-accurate picture, to Ash's surprise.

"I'm guessing I did pretty well, considering the look on your face," watched Tracey, who pulled the sketchbook down to reveal himself.

"Pika?" Pikachu gasped in amazement.

"When did you...? And how did...? And you met...?" Ash mumbled incoherently, buried with many thoughtful questions.

"Pretty good likeness," noted Professor Oak, glancing over the drawing. "Especially considering you've never met her."

"Wha?" Ash freaked out. "What'd you do, pick out her image from my flashback?"

"No, silly, I got it from this photo!" Tracey replied, holding up said 4-by-6 framed picture with Ash and Giselle in it. Well, mostly Giselle, as she looked as if she was using her body to block most of Ash in the shot.

"Where'd you find this? Even Misty doesn't know about this!"

"I found it in Professor Oak's desk while I was cleaning yesterday. He told me the story about your relationship with her, and I thought she looked so gorgeous that I just had to make a sketch of her!"

Professor Oak blushed. "I've been kinda keeping that picture... I mean, it was the first ever photo taken of you that wasn't at your mom and mine's wedding. I wanted to keep it for the photo album, but haven't had time to take it out of the picture frame."

"But do you know what Misty will do to me if she finds that photo?"

Ash's dad winked. "Don't worry... Delia and I have sworn to secrecy. Besides... we wouldn't want to ruin the special thing you and Misty have."

"Besides," Tracey added, "the Professor told me he's not keeping it as well-hidden for another reason."

"Anyway, back to your predicament, Ash," said the professor. "I think it would be best if I run some tests. I may have to check out Pikachu too."

"Okay... I'll do anything to figure out what's going on," Ash agreed.

"Pi pikachu!"

"First, we'll need a full body scan for the both of you. Tracey, prep the machine!"

"Yes, sir!" Tracey said, running off.

"Ash, I need you to take off everything except your boxers."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash was standing in nothing but his boxers, inside a glass cylindrical tube, with a laser panning up and down his body really slowly. His face was flush red with embarrassment, as both Professor Oak and Tracey were just silently watching him. Pikachu, as well.

"Uh... could you guys not stare so intently?"

After they were done with Ash, he rushed out to put his clothes back on while Pikachu stepped inside for his scan.

"Pika!" he said, flashing a 'V' sign to indicate he was ready.

Later on, Ash and Pikachu were seen recounting the story behind what happened for the computer to have a record of. Professor Oak then gave each of them a basic physical exam, including testing all of their senses and checking all their measurements.

* * *

After all that was done...

"Okay, we're done!" the professor announced.

"So what are the results?" Ash wondered.

"Well, if this so-called phenomenon you and the others had happened to you, then none of my tests show any proof of it. Oh, and Pikachu's fat!"

"What? No way!"

"Pika? Pi pika, pikachu!"

"So that means..." started Tracey.

"That we need to put Pikachu on a strict low-fat diet!"

"What about our powers?" yelled Ash.

"Well... to tell you the truth, I don't know. I mean, if it's the same as what happened to that kid at the tournament..."

"The one we saw on TV?" Tracey said, finishing his thought.

"Yes. If it's the same power or illness or whatever, then it has to exist, that's for sure. Finding proof of that is another matter."

"Yeah," Ash said sadly. "And I said none of us have been able to activate those strange powers since, whether we wanted to or not."

"Hmmm..." Professor Oak tapped his foot as he thought out loud. "Perhaps it's time to do some research. Figure out if anyone else has come across this before. Maybe it's some kind of rare disease that no one has really studied in detail."

"I don't think we should go that far, dad."

"As far as we know, nothing's too far since we haven't any clue of what we're dealing with."

Tracey sighed. "I guess we're gonna be running back and forth to the library to get books."

"Maybe we won't have to!" Ash said, getting an idea. "There's someone who might know something!"

"Who, son?"

"Cassie!"

"You mean that girl that you all hate because you found out she was some sort of secret agent? The same one that was at the tournament?"

"That girl from the Orange Islands who was worried about that disk?"

"I thought you wanted to forget about her!"

"Well... she is trying to make up for what she did. And it's not like she's all that bad. After all, she said I could drop by her house anytime."

Ash produced the piece of paper with Cassie's address on it and showed it to Professor Oak and Tracey.

"Girls give out phone numbers way before their home address!" Tracey shouted. "You already on first base with this girl or what?"

"It's not like that! She... she just wants to prove she's trustworthy, like we all thought she was at first!"

Professor Oak rubbed his chin. "You know, despite her past actions, I'm willing to believe she's trying to get a fresh start. Plus, after the times I've seen her in action at a couple of televised tournaments makes me think she's an excellent strategist. Very smart for a girl her age. Plus with her former connections... it could be worth the effort to give her an inquiry."

"So you're saying..." Ash stated hopefully, "that I can go?"

His dad nodded. "Of course."

"Alright!" Ash pumped his fist in the air.

"Ooh, ooh, can I go?" Tracey asked, as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"If you go, Trace, who's gonna carry my books to and from the library?"

Tracey sweatdropped. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"It wouldn't be a journey without Misty and Brock!" Ash said excitedly. "Maybe I should give them a call. After all, Cassie wants them to forgive her too. And they did want to go..."

* * *

"I'd love to Ash," Brock told him over the videophone. "But I can't right now! We're in the middle of giving the Pewter Gym a face-lift. The whole place is falling apart and I have to stay here to make sure that reconstruction goes along as planned."

"Sorry about that. I'll make sure to say hi to Cassie for you."

"Oh, and Ash?"

"If she's broken up with that boyfriend of hers, tell her to give me a call!"

* * *

"I couldn't possibly go right now, Ash," Misty replied sadly. "With Togepi at the point where he needs the most tender loving care, Vaporeon down with the fever, and my sisters being sued for trying to make a play based on 'The Little Mermaid' for the 12th time, there's no time for me to travel! Add to that trying to keep up the stamina to battle two dozen challengers a day, make sure the tanks are all clean..."

"I get it, Mist... you're too busy."

Misty groaned. "I know you're all set on seeing Cassie and her family and having her trying to prove she's loyal and all. I'm sure she'll understand us not being able to come with you. It's not her, it's..."

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll understand."

"Just don't go trusting of her too quickly! I don't want to find out that you two turned into an item or something of the sort!"

"Why does everyone think I'm turning into Brock all of a sudden?" shouted Ash as Misty signed off.

* * *

With no traveling partners, Ash and Pikachu hit the road to Poli Town alone early the next morning, waving goodbye to Professor Oak, Delia, and Tracey as they left. Ash was happy as he held a map in hand, checking out the route that lay before them.

"Poli Town's not too far," Ash told Pikachu. "Two or three hours... we should be there with plenty of time to spare before lunch!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's eyes lighted up, even though he was not riding on Ash's shoulder but instead walking next to him.

The two ventured along, hoping this was one time they wouldn't get lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere along the streets of Vermillion City, a familiar blue-haired teen was wandering about the marketplace. He seemed to be ignorant of the people around him, especially the merchants, who were yelling all over each other in an attempt to attract tourists and customers to their stands. But the teenager was only interested in going to one place.

"Newspaper," he said, walking up to a magazine stand.

"Three coins," the attendant said in return.

After the young man relinquished the currency, he was given the paper. He smiled as he read the headline on top of 'The Vermillion Ledger.'

The headline read 'More Team Rocket Jail Escapees.' And it under it was a black-and-white photo of Jessie, James, and Persian running with the Viridian Forest in the background. The teen smiled, then continued walking down the street, reading the paper as he did.

* * *

Coming out of the small thicket of trees, Ash and Pikachu started to see the small houses and farms of Poli Town come into view. They had made it without any detours or side trips, amazingly.

"Is this it?" Ash said aloud. "Are we in Poli Town already?"

Happy to finally see the town at last after a very long walk, Pikachu excitedly decided to run the rest of the way. Ash had no choice but to follow him.

"Hey, Pikachu! Wait up!"

* * *

Once the duo had reached the town limits, they had reduced their speed back to a slow walk, as they were both panting over the unneeded exertion. But even as they caught their breath, they were looking at the nearby street signs, trying to find their way to Cassie's house.

"Let's see... East Perimeter Drive..." Ash mumbled, glancing at the piece of notepad paper he was holding. "Where is... aha!"

He pointed at a sign with the words 'East Perimeter' on it. Ash and Pikachu proceed down the street, keeping an eye on the numbers of the houses around them. To Ash's surprise, most of them seemed to have berry bushes in their front yards.

"They sure grow a lot of fruit around here, don't they?"

"Pikachu," the mouse nodded.

Eventually, the gang did make their way to 10 East Perimeter Drive. Upon spotting Cassie's house, Ash and Pikachu noted that it was very similar to the others on the street. Small, two floors, with berry bushes scattered on all sides of the house. There was also a tool shed sitting in the northwest corner of the property.

"So... I guess we just walk up to the front door and knock?"

Ash and Pikachu took one step onto the property, and were suddenly greeted by a Bulbasaur, who without warning used Vine Whip on them, in an attempt to capture them. Caught off-guard, Ash and Pikachu were ensnared before they knew it.

"Ugh... unnnhh!" Ash winced as he struggled.

"Pika... **PIKA**!" Pikachu chirped, mighty uncomfortable at how tight the vines were.

"What's going on out there, Bulbasaur?" a man yelled from inside the house.

A man and his wife, both in their 50s and with some grey hair starting to develop amongst their natural brown, ran out of the house and over to where Bulbasaur was holding Ash and Pikachu captive.

"Who are you and why are you trespassing on our property?" the man asked.

"We're... we're friends of Cassie's!" Ash shouted.

"Really? What's your name, son?"

"Ash... it's, aaahhh, Ash Ketchum!" he managed between squeezes.

"Pi pika, pi **PIKACHU**!" cried Pikachu, who was being squeezed even tighter.

"Ash Ketchum and Pikachu?" said the wife. "Cassie did say she had friends by that name that might be dropping by."

"Okay," the husband confirmed. "Bulbasaur, let 'em go! They're friendly."

"Saur!" the plant Pokémon complied, leaving Ash and Pikachu able to breathe normally.

"I apologize for the rude welcoming. My name's Nigel."

"And my name's Arlene. Pleased to meet you! Won't you come inside?"

* * *

Inside the house, Ash and Pikachu were seated at a dining table in the kitchen. Nigel sat across from them conversing while Arlene went to work preparing lunch for them.

"Once again, sorry about Bulbasaur," Nigel apologized again. "He doesn't take kindly to intruders... but otherwise, he's a pretty friendly guy."

"Normally we wouldn't resort to having a guard Pokémon," Arlene told Ash as she glanced over from beside the oven. "Usually, he's inside with us, but with the recent rash of berry thieves, we have to protect our investment, you know?"

"I understand. Is there anyway Pikachu and I can help?"

"I'd appreciate it, though it's not like this is a big deal. With the watchful eyes of everyone in the neighborhood, someone's bound to catch the thief one of these days."

"That's good. So... the Bulbasaur belongs to Cassie? I could swear at that tournament in Evergrande that it had evolved into an Ivysaur just before the finals..."

"Nah... this one's mine. Caught it about three months ago. Not as a guard, originally, just as a helper. I'm 57, young man... I ain't getting any younger!"

"And the cute darling just loves our Oran Berries. Then again, so do we! Which is why I'm making you my specialty! A peanut butter and Oran berry jam sandwich!"

"That's great! I'm hungry after all of that walking from Pallet Town!"

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu agreed... or his stomach did, anyway.

"So..." Ash glanced around the kitchen. "Is Cassie around? I really need to speak to her."

"'Fraid not," answered Arlene. "She's back on the road traveling, like she always does. She brought her boyfriend home for the first time about a month ago."

"He seems nice enough," Nigel said, though Ash noticed he was visibly cracking his knuckles.

"Uh..." Ash uttered nervously.

"Oh, don't worry about ol' Nigel," Arlene reassured him. "He's just being overprotective of our girl. That's what fathers do, after all."

"I don't mind the guy... as long as he doesn't try to get fresh with her!"

"Get... fresh?"

Arlene laughed. "I'm sure you'll understand that when you're a bit older."

"So, is Cassie around?" Ash asked politely. "There's something I need to ask her about."

"No," replied Nigel. "You know how kids on their Pokémon journeys are. They come home just to reacquaint themselves with their family and their bed, and then they're back on the road for another year or two."

"She said she wanted a new challenge," added Arlene. "So she told us that she and Arius were heading to Littleroot Town in the Hoenn Region. And that was ten days ago."

"Hoenn? I don't even know where that is! How am I supposed to find her now?"

"Well..."

"Well? Well what?"

Arlene sighed. "We usually don't do this. Even though you're one of Cassie's friends, we really don't know all that much about you. Not enough to trust you."

"Aw, come on, Arlene!" objected Nigel. "The boy's got the good stuff. I can tell just by lookin' at 'em!"

"Alright," Arlene relented, getting up to write down something on a piece of paper.

"Pokédexes are marvelous devices, aren't they? You can even call a trainer from hundreds of miles away!"

"This is her Poké-Com number," Arlene said as she gave the slip to Ash.

"Poké-Com? Oh, right..."

Ash pulled out his Pokédex and accessed the program 'Poké-Com 4.1.' He then started dialing the number, then got up to walk out of the room.

"Excuse me," he said as he pardoned himself from Cassie's parents.

Ash walked outside as the Poké-Com rang Cassie's number. Ash took a seat out on the front steps while Pikachu ran off to talk to Bulbasaur, who was standing by the Oran bushes. After a few rings, Ash heard it being answered. A holographic mini-image of Cassie appeared before him.

"Who is this? Oh... is that you, Ash?"

"Cassie!"

"How did you get my Poké-Com num... wait, is that my house behind you?"

"Yep! Guess where I am?"

Cassie smiled. "So, you took me up on my offer, huh? You really do trust me!" She then glanced around. "Hey... Misty and Brock aren't with you?"

Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... they're too busy taking care of stuff at their Pokémon gyms."

"Oh yeah... almost forgot they were gym leaders. Oh well... you can pass on my good praise to them for me! Anyway, what do you think of the place? I know it's not much... but hey, that's country life for you! And I'm a country gal!"

"It's just like Pallet Town, sort of. Oh, that reminds me of why I came..."

"You mean it wasn't to test my trustworthiness?" Cassie puffed in dismay. "You sure know how to put a girl down. You're just lucky Arius is out searching for firewood..."

"Remember Marco and what had happened to him in the finals?"

"How could I forget? The guy cheated and relegated me to a fourth-place finish! I still wanna figure out how he did that magic trick of his."

"Uh, Cassie? It's not a magic trick."

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Do you know what he did?"

"Well... yes and no."

Cassie raised both eyebrows at that, her interest piqued. "What exactly does that mean? You've seen someone else do that before?"

"It's kinda hard to explain... and I'd rather tell you it in person."

"In person? Do you know where I am? Can you even get here?"

"Well, I'm sure Professor Oak'll find me a way."

Cassie sighed. "Well, if it's that important that I can't stop you... we're in the Petalburg Woods, just outside of Petalburg City. Try to meet us in Rustboro City. Arius and I should be there in a few days."

Ash nodded. "Okay, got it! Pikachu and I will meet you two there."

"Just don't keep us waiting, okay? I'd rather not sit in one place for too long..."

* * *

"So, what did she say?" Professor Oak asked as Ash and Pikachu reentered the lab just before sunset.

"She wasn't there. She's traveling about in the Hoenn Region."

"Oh my, how amazing! And I guess you wanna go track her down, correct?"

"I guess so. If she knows anything that can help us, it'll be worth the trip. We'd better start preparations for your journey immediately!"

And so, it had been decided. Ash and Pikachu were headed for the Hoenn Region, hoping to hook up with Cassie and Arius. With their past connections, maybe they would be able to find a clue to solving the mystery behind the strange powers. Nevertheless, it's off on a new adventure for our plucky hero.

But who knows what awaits him in the distant land of Hoenn!

**End Session: September  
Storyline to be continued in Session: October!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes for 'Session: September':**  
Wow. Seven parts was actually a whole lot more than I expected, and that's not counting the stuff cut out for those of you seeing the edited version. That's at least enough for an eighth part! Yeah, for a tournament that only lasted three days, it sure took up a whole lot of writing space and time.

Let's barrel through some notes, shall we?

So, those of you who didn't read 'The Adventures Series' are seeing the biggest reason that led Cassie to want to leave the Pokémon Trainers' Association, bringing her boyfriend Arius with her. She's indirectly responsible for the death of the passengers and crew of a flight headed for the Indigo Plateau. A flight that included a boy named TJ Smith, who had just recently before that had fallen in love with our Ditto girl, Duplica. Sad to say, Duplica's the one who harbors the most ill will towards Cassie. She hasn't totally turned her back, though, so a reconciliation may eventually be possible.

Yeah, another patented Whitney appearance! If you're not aware of my love for Whitney, well... you don't know me! She had an interesting non-competitor role in 'Roomies' and also got her own story as the lead-off in my short-lived Poké-Girls series with 'Plainly Tested.' Here, I took the liberty of creating yet a different version of Whitney. This one is basically a mix of the anime version and the game version. The 'Rocket Revenge' version of Whitney also has the characteristic of using her looks to get men to do whatever she wants.

Given that her gym's delegate, Jimmy, didn't know that Kangaskhan couldn't use Rollout... next time, she better pick a man that's a lot more knowledgeable about these things.

Now honestly, given my love of redheads, I was very tempted to go for a tri-fecta and have Ash's next opponent represent Lavaridge Town, thus bringing Flannery into the story. But I figure that was playing too much into my personal pleasures and instead decided to borrow a different character from the anime. Namely, young Shauna, Brawly's apprentice at the Dewford Island Gym. Only in the anime, she wasn't established as one until the end... I kinda skipped over that part.

I didn't skip over Shauna's love for Brawly, though. I just had to play that up!

Ash's analysis of the selectable Pokémon of his and his opponents for the finals is to give you all a rough idea of some of the Pokémon they have. This is especially true for those of you who didn't read 'The Adventures Series,' extra true if you're a fan of Cassie and want to see who her favorite battlers are.

Since I'm on Cassie... you'll notice there's no explanation given as to why Arius wasn't there with her. You'll find out next session, but just know basically that he couldn't make the trip.

I knew ahead of time that I wanted the final to be a four-person battle royale, but I didn't expect to take so much time to writing it, especially since I didn't want to cut any action out. Things are a little simplified compared to how I played it out, but it still needed to be long enough to avoid it being full of one-hit KOs. That's something I abhor in the anime gym battles and wanted to avoid here.

I did cut corners in not explaining how two of Cassie's Pokémon came to evolve... Bulbasaur to Ivysaur prior to the tournament, and Eevee to Espeon the night before the finals. Maybe I might reference back to the events, but at this point I didn't consider it worth mentioning in full.

Lovers of Heracross, rejoice as he joins the series! You'll see a few of Ash's other Johto Pokémon appear later on when he gets to capturing them. Misty and Brock might get some of theirs too...

Ah, here's the true reason this tournament was written... to showcase Marco's 'secret power.' For those of you with good memories, remember that Ash, Misty, and Brock found out they have similar powers back in Episode 32 of 'The Adventures Series.' But you should've seen this coming with the hints in this story so far. Watch for this mystery to slowly be unraveled over the course of the next few sessions.

Before anyone asks... yes, I never had intention to have Ash win this tournament. Never.

On that note... also yes to the Elite Four already knowing about Erika's search for the 'legendary' trainers and yes to not saying where Gary went after the tournament. For the latter... well, you'll find out where Gary is eventually. But not for awhile...

Here's an actual change from the original script... Cassie and Arius going to Hoenn. Don't expect a lot of action from them anytime soon, I'm practically getting rid of them save for an upcoming chapter that dives into exactly how they met and their early days at the Pokémon Trainers' Association. A chapter which was originally scheduled to be in this Session, but as is now apparent, I didn't get to. I was originally going to shuffle them through Johto, but in terms of the story, Ash would have to backtrack, as he's already had been through two Pokémon gyms there.

That's all for the notes! Next up is 'October Session!'

* * *

**'Session: October' Trailer:**  
We've seen very little of our favorite Rockets so far. No more! It's a whole lot of Jessie! It's a whole lot of James! Even a whole lot of Persian! Wha... Persian? New to the series and ya don't know how Meowth evolved into the Pokémon he hates the most, even more than Pikachu? Relive the heartbreaking story, plus see the gang once again run not only from the law, but from their very own Team Rocket as well!

No 'The Fugitive' references in 'Session: October!' Now... we run!


	18. Session: October, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Now we're making progress! We're 25 percent, roughly, of the way home!

In October, we tackle the organizations! Team Rocket and the Pokémon Trainers' Association! Yeah, I know I promised the latter one last month, but I assure you, it will be in this session! We haven't seen much of Team Rocket since July... isn't that weird since this fanfic is supposed to be about this grandiose evil plot they concocting? Anyway, lots of Rockety-goodness, including from Jessie, James, and Persian! Also, aren't you the least bit curious about how Cassie and Arius met, much less how they started dating?

Hope you don't mind the twerps missing-in-action, because you will be seeing very little of them over the next month!

Disclaimer: The characters and places from the Pokémon anime and other Pokémon products all belong to Nintendo and 4Kids Enter... bonk... I mean Pokémon USA! Original characters Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many others too numerous to list here, were created by me, and no other writer may use them without written consent from myself.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: October, Part 1 (10.03.05/10.19.06)**

* * *

_The ultimate goal of every Pokémon trainer in the world is to become a Pokémon Master! The simplest way of accomplishing that is to be the first to catch 'em all... all the Pokémon in the world! Easier said then done, considering some Pokémon are rare, some are thought to be extinct, some to be legendary and unique, and yet others that haven't even been discovered yet!_

_So somebody figured... well, there must be some other way to determine who should be a Pokémon Master, right? Well, the Pokémon League states that Masters are people who not only train themselves to be the very best, but their Pokémon are held to the exact same standard. All while not only respecting each other, but utilizing that the key to success is for human and Pokémon to work hand-in-hand in order to achieve a common goal._

_But with number of individual trainers growing exponentially every year, the Pokémon League decided that for the benefit of trainers of all ages and skill levels that the League be split up into two groups. One group working towards the already-established Pokémon Master goal, while the younger adolescents compete for a similar-valued position themselves... the title of Pokémon Junior Master!_

_Previously on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," the world's most talented trainers under the age of 18 competed to become the first-ever Pokémon Junior Master, a title established just prior to the tournament they were brought to. In the famed Evergrande City, normally home to the annual Hoenn League Championship Tournament, the field had already been whittled down to 16 after a grueling, free-for-all preliminary round. Among that group of 16 was our hero, Ash Ketchum, who had been declared one the world's most promising young trainers._

_But Ash wasn't alone, as he had to contend with his rival and old friend, Gary Oak. There was also ex-Pokémon Trainers' Association member Cassie Banks. And last but not least, there was Marco Pereira, a guy who seemed to have a grudge against our hero. The four talented trainers made their way through the next two rounds, leaving only them to compete for the title._

_The League decided to make it interesting by having the four finalists go at each other all at once. And thus... after a long battle filled with twists, turns, and plenty of broken promises, Marco came out as the winner, much to Ash's chagrin. As Marco claimed the title of Pokémon Junior Master, Ash was given a penny for his thoughts, as Cassie invited him to her house, in hopes of convincing him that she was trustworthy again._

_Ash took her up on her offer... but all he got to do was meet her parents. And learn that Cassie was in the Hoenn Region with her boyfriend, Arius. So as Ash goes off to find her, we go and check in on another batch of characters whom some fans think are the actual 'heroes' of our show..._

* * *

The sound of a film projector could be heard starting up in the background. Shortly thereafter, some fanfare music was heard as pictures started to appear on the screen. Soon after came a booming male's voice...

"The following is a production of Team Rocket, Inc," 'the voice' started, before descending into a more grouchy tone. "Anyone attempting to reproduce this tape for any reason will be subject to torture, will have their Pokémon taken from them, will be subject to injury by those employed by Team Rocket and their families, and anything else we can think of, no matter how dirty it is."

Then, in the sweetest, high-pitched tone the voice could muster...

"Have a nice day!"

Following that, the film flickered for a few seconds before getting into the main feature. Footage from a security camera then begins playing. In it were five scientists. Three men, two women, all of varying ages. They were giving their own slide show in a conference room, each of them taking turns describing what was being shown. The film appeared to have no audio from the room, however, as nothing could actually be heard from the scientists.

Only part of the lone table in the conference room was visible, so only the audience members closest to the projector could be seen at all. It was unknown how many people were actually in the room total at the time.

Though the lack of audio and lack of focus for the video made it hard to discern what was going on, the voice of the eldest man, the leader of the group, began to describe the events in narrative style.

"Day One. Me and my four fellow scientists presented our theory for an experiment that would combine two Pokémon into one to Team Rocket. For our own protection, I will not identify myself, any of my fellow colleagues, or anyone else that was present at this presentation.

"It took a little convincing on my part to have Team Rocket provide the funds needed for the experimentation. After all, this had never been attempted before. But they agreed, having been intrigued by our theories, so they gave us the workspace, as well as two years to develop a breakthrough. We couldn't wait to begin. Our experiment had the potential to bring about the next generation of Pokémon evolution."

The film flickered again, as if to signal that was the end of the recording. Then, the film started up again, this time peering in on a laboratory, where the previously shown scientists were in the midst of working. The two youngest scientists, one male, one female, were shown in particular, as they mixed some chemicals together.

At this point, the eldest scientist resumed his narration.

"Day Sixty-Three. Two months after we had received funding for our project, we finally got the laboratory that we wanted. It took awhile for Team Rocket to find an adequate facility for our experiment, but it was well worth the wait. Today we are officially beginning our experimentation."

The camera panned around to other scientists, one at a time, for a few seconds each. Narration continues as the camera ended eventually coming back to the two youngsters from the film's start.

"We had calculated the possible methods for carrying out our experimentation. We have worked out all of the possible combinations, and then narrowed them down to a list of those which could be feasible at this point in time. We are looking for the perfect combination of chemicals that would allow two Pokémon to combine their DNA."

After the male added a drop of a liquid to the beaker, it blew up in their faces. The two now had black soot all over their faces and their upper body.

"Of course, that part wasn't as easy. Then again, science never is."

The screen went blurry again before the screen returned to the laboratory. The scientists were now further along in their experiment. The group was standing by a weird looking machine that resembled the one used by trainers to trade Pokémon. This one, though, was a bit bigger, and it held a test tube filled with red liquid. The tube was connected to the machine, which in turn was connected to a computer that was recording the experiment.

"Day Ninety-Nine," continued the head scientist. "With the help of some of Team Rocket's best, we finally have created the machine that will carry out the task of merging the DNA of two Pokémon into one. The red liquid in the test tube is hydrodextrosesulfate, a new compound we discovered earlier this week. In simulated tests, we deemed its interaction in the process sufficient enough to test on live subjects. Today, we will perform our first live subject test!"

The tape skipped over a few minutes. When it resumed, the young male scientist was shown holding two small cages in his hands. One contained a wild Rattata, and the other a wild Pidgey. He was on his way over to where the machine was.

"Rattata and Pidgey were readily available, we decided that we should use them for our early tests, knowing that we could easily obtain another if one was injured during our experiments."

The two cages were placed in the device, one under each tube. The two wild Pokémon struggled to escape their cages, looking for freedom, but unaware about the tragic fate they were about to share.

"This is Test Number Zero-Zero-One. We are attempting to merge the DNA of a Rattata and a Pidgey. It is now 15:54, and we are starting the experiment.

The other scientists began to run all over the lab, checking data as they monitored the readings from the machines.

"All is well. The machine has started up successfully, and the two Pokémon have begun to show signs of struggling. It looks like they will merge."

Suddenly, both wild Pokémon fell into unconsciousness. Then, just as quickly, both began to convulse very rapidly. The five scientists were running all over the room in a panic, attempting to stop the test after realizing that something was wrong. The young female had run over a defibrillator from the other side of the room, in case it was needed. The two Pokémon stopped moving, and she, obviously noticing that something had gone wrong, began to attempt to save the Pokémon. She went to the Pidgey first, which was the closest to her, and sent several thousand volts of electricity into his heart. Several times. After which, seeing that their Pidgey was already gone, attempted to revive the Rattata. She repeated the process, but the Rattata by that time had also lost the will to live.

"Test Number Zero-Zero-One... has failed," the elder said with a heavy sigh. "We have lost both test subjects. Cause of death was the exhaustion of both Pokémon's hearts. Test was stopped at 15:57. Reason why the experiment was unsuccessful is unknown. Will try to compile data to attempt to discover the reason for failure."

He then sighed again before finishing the report.

"Looks like we have a long way to go."

The film then went down again, this time for a whole minute. When a clear picture had finally been restored, an unknown amount of time had passed since that first experiment. The machine was set up to run its test for the day. Two new Pokémon were already in position to use as the day's test subjects: a Dugtrio and a Spearow.

As the four other scientists were engaging in final test preparations, the eldest was guiding in an observer. Dressed in his trademark orange suit, it was Giovanni, the gym leader of Viridian City. As well as the great leader of Team Rocket.

This time, audio of the scene was available, and the voices of the lead scientist and of Giovanni could be heard clearly on it.

"You better not be wasting my time, Dr. Kabaru!" Giovanni said aloud. "If you are... this'll be the last time for all of you!"

"I assure you... this time, we have it!" affirmed the head scientist.

Dr. Kabaru then turned his associates and signaled for them to begin the boot process for the machine.

"Test Number Two-Five-Two. Our objective: to merge the DNA of a Dugtrio and a Spearow together in order to produce an offspring that has not only the best physical characteristics of each subject, but also has a sampling of their best powers! It is currently 13:09, and we starting now!"

The machine roared to life as the others ran to and from, keeping an observation on all of the readings coming out in order to ensure a smooth, successful test. The two subjects began to glow a bright yellow, which slowly started to engulf them, and then the room. Some of the scientists looked as if they were going to suggest something was wrong, but Dr. Kabaru hastily eased their fears.

"Whatever happens, we will see this test through the end! This either works... or we're out of work!"

With the light to bright to bear, all of the scientists, as well as Giovanni were forced to raise their arms in order to shield their eyes from the blinding light. It proved to be useless, though, as a few sparks of electricity emanated from the machine before, after one last huge burst of light energy, the room became completely encapsulated. As a result, everyone in the room became temporarily blinded, even after the light had disappeared and the machine had automatically shut down.

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?**" screamed Giovanni. "**I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR HEADS!**"

All of the sudden, Dr. Kabaru's vision began slowly returning to him. The same with Giovanni and the rest of the scientists. As it did, they noticed an unfamiliar Pokémon standing before them.

"What the..."

"Could it be?" wondered Dr. Kabaru, before grinning with glee. "Yes, yes, it is, **IT IS**!"

The other scientists elicited similar reactions when they spotted the creature. Giovanni gasped, as before him stood a Pokémon that was half-Dugtrio, half-Spearow! Well, not exactly, as it had the body, feet, and beak of a Spearow, but it had the head of a Dugtrio!

"This... this is the yield of all of your experiments?"

The newly created Pokémon looked at its 'parents,' who didn't respond since they had fallen unconscious thanks to that exhausting experiment. It then glanced at all of the humans around the room curiously.

"You're telling me this little thing is the first step towards world domination? You can't be serious!"

"I know it doesn't look all that impressive, sir, but give us time! Eventually, we'll be able to crossbreed some of the rarest and most powerful Pokémon in the world!"

Giovanni looked unimpressed by Dr. Kabaru's claim, but he didn't exactly express his verbal distaste for it. Not yet anyway, but that was enough to convince the head scientist that he had been given a chance to be a man of his words.

"Okay, prep this... Speartrio for a physical exam! Once we figure out how this things ticks, we'll be able to create even more of them!"

The four scientists moved in to contain the new Pokémon. But Speartrio realized what was going on, and immediately tried to escape. First, using its bird-like claws, it tried to dig a hole into the tiled floor below. Small pieces of tile and dirt started flying out from the area, as the scientists struggled to get close enough to reach it.

Giovanni and Dr. Kabaru were both amazed and angry at this development, but neither said anything as Speartrio continued his escape attempt.  
Through all of the flying debris, one of the young scientists noticed that Speartrio had only broken a couple of inches of flooring so far. Realizing that they still had a chance to stop it from escaping, he made a leap forward, bursting through in an attempt to knock it off its feet. The other scientists watched the act of their fellow colleague, then quickly followed without hesitation. The combined strength and weight of the four wasn't enough to knock Speartrio off its feet. It was enough, though, to stop it from digging.

Speartrio turned its attention to the scientists clinging on him and started trying to peck away at them, trying to get them off. As painful as it was for the researches to be stabbed by one of the beaks every few seconds, their grip on the Pokémon held fast. Seeing that wasn't working, Speartrio then did something unexpected.

It tried to fly.

Wrestling its wings from the grip of the scientists, it started flapping them as hard as it could. The sheer gust of wind being produced proved to be enough to blow the foursome off, freeing Speartrio from its captivity. Speartrio then slowly began to lift itself off from the ground. Dr. Kabaru and Giovanni were still amazed by the powers of this new Pokémon, but were still just as upset because it was trying to escape.

"Capture that thing!" the Team Rocket leader yelled.

"No need... it's not going anywhere," reassured Dr. Kabaru, pointing at Speartrio.

Sure enough, Speartrio had only lifted itself about a foot off the ground. It was panting heavily as it tried to force itself higher, but the pained look on his face showed that it was already exhausted. Seconds later, Speartrio stopped flapping its wings, and belly flopped onto the floor, causing itself a great injury in the progress. The scientists quickly ran over. First to restrain it, then to check on its condition.

"Check its vital signs!" the doctor ordered. "We must make sure, above anything else, that this Pokémon does not die!"

He then ran over to help his crew out with the physical examination. Giovanni walked over, now apparently pleased with what little he had seen.

"I must admit, you did better than expected."

"So, you're pleased with our work?" Dr. Kabaru inquired.

"Not exactly... but you've got my attention. Provided that you can train this new Pokémon to be worthy of Team Rocket's top field agents... I'll be sure to get all the funding you need to consider your experimentation!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"I'll leave you all to take care of the details. Keep me informed!"

Giovanni then walked out, rubbing his hands together greedily as the scientists continued their examination of Speartrio.

At the point, the film skipped forward once again. Upon coming out of it, a bunch of familiar faces are seen running out of the same conference room as before. Those faces happen to belong to Jessie, James, Persian, Cassidy, Butch, Raticate, Jane, Calamity, and Pidgeo. The nine had been dispatched to take care of a certain twerp that was about to arrive at the gym in order to earn an Earth Badge.

Once the nine were gone, Giovanni, who was sitting at the head of the table, greeted Dr. Kabaru, who entered the room with a golden Pokéball in hand.

"I assume it's ready?"

Dr. Kabaru nodded. "Yes, sir. But are you sure you want to field test it now? You're sending three teams down there, and of course, there was the whole Mewtwo debacle a few months ago..."

"I'm sure," Giovanni growled, grabbing the Pokéball and walking out.

For one last time, the tape broke into static. The intermission was brief, though, as it was quickly restored. It's about an hour later, as Giovanni was standing inside the gym's main chamber. On the opposite side of the room was Misty and Golduck, along with Ash and the gang cheering her on in the background.

"Well, Misty Waterflower," Giovanni stated aloud, "it seems that you've gotten me down to my last Pokémon."

He took out the golden Pokéball from his suit pocket. The twerps tried to catch a glimpse of what Giovanni had dubbed as his special Pokémon.

"Somehow, I knew that it would come down to this. But now, you'll get to feel the ultimate wrath of Team Rocket! Pokéball, go!"

Speartrio emerged from the Pokéball, to the surprise of Ash and the gang, who had no idea what to make of it.

"Allow me to introduce the first in my line of crossbred Pokémon," he laughed manically. "Meet Speartrio! Now... allow me to show you his awesome power!"

Speartrio then began engaging in a myriad of tactics, catching Misty's Golduck off-guard by using Seismic Toss and sending him hurtling towards the ground. Speartrio tried to follow that up with Drill Peck, but Golduck dodged. Instead of running splat into the arena floor, though, Speartrio instead just dug through it!

Golduck tried to judge where Speartrio would come back up, but it was no use, as the water Pokémon was hit from directly below. Misty, having caught onto the fact that Speartrio had the type disadvantages of the two Pokémon she believed it was created from, tried casting Hydro Pump and Confusion on it. But even though those attacks hit the mark...

"What?" Misty gasped in shock. "Golduck put everything into that shot!"

"It must be some kind of super Pokémon!" Brock exclaimed.

Giovanni smiled as Speartrio gained control of the match and started pounding Golduck heavily. Though it seemed hopeless, it was time for Ash and the gang to pull out an unexpected surprise of their own. And by unexpected, that meant a surprise not even they were aware of.

"What is this?" Giovanni asked, distraught. "Call back your Pokémon!"

Pikachu and Golduck suddenly perked up and began to glare at their trainers. Vulpix, meanwhile, somehow escaped from her Pokéball and did the same thing for Brock.

"Pikachu, what are you doing?"

"Vulpix, why are you out here?"

"Golduck, why are you staring at me?"

Ash, Misty, and Brock suddenly fainted on the spot. Then, out of the blue, Pikachu, Golduck, and Vulpix run towards Speartrio and proceed to give the crossbred Pokémon a beat down.

"How can this be?" the Team Rocket head wondered out loud.

The superpowered trio began to glow different colors: Pikachu black, Golduck a cerulean blue, and Vulpix brown. They then performed a combination triple threat attack.

"Hydro-thunder flame blast attack!" the trio shouted in unison.

A beam made out of electricity, water, and fire launched from the three Pokémon, and as a result, they easily knock Speartrio out. The beam doesn't stop there, though, as it hit the far wall and started to tear the building apart. Pikachu, Golduck, and Vulpix then promptly fainted, while simultaneously their trainers awoke from their slumber.

"What happened?" Ash said, rubbing his aching head.

"I feel like I've just came out of a coma!" Misty cried.

"Me too," agreed Brock.

Noticing their fainted Pokémon beside them, the twerps picked them up and then ran out of the building with their compatriots. Giovanni had already left the room, heading for the roof, which had a heliport that he safely made an escape from.

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	19. Session: October, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: October, Part 2 (10.10.05/10.26.06)**

**

* * *

**

_The film you have just watched has been deemed classified information by Team Rocket. Assuming that you got that film by means that you know you shouldn't have, you must now disavow any knowledge you may have gained from the viewing of said film. Which I'll stop referring to now, since you should be forgetting seeing it in the first place. Therefore..._

_Last time, we learned that the three starters in Kanto compliment each other. Bulbasaur has a type advantage over Squirtle, Squirtle has one over Charmander, and Charmander the same over Bulbasaur. Today, we'll see what happens when a Pikachu is thrown into the equation._

_Can you say 'Roasted Pikachu on a Stick?'_

_I know you could._

_(The above recap is presented by Team Roc... I mean, Team Launch! For everything a beginner needs to start a Pokémon journey, trust in Launch!)_

* * *

The movie had come to an end, but the house lights had yet to come up. Suddenly, smoke began to fill the area in front of the projection screen, and a round of coughs emanated from those who happened to be sitting in that area. Then, the Team Rocket theme song began to play as two voices... one male, one female... boomed across the room.

"Prepare for trouble!" shouted the female.

"And make it double!" exclaimed the male.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

At that moment, the duo was heard running towards the front of the room, under the cover of the smoke that had now made it impossible to see anything. Yet they managed to make it to their spots in front of the projector screen right on time, posing for their introductions.

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"That's right!"

By the end of the motto, a fan had been turned out to help dissipate the smoke while an odd person had managed to find the light switch and flick it on.

The setting was revealed, as a classroom full of young and eager Team Rocket grunts applauded with glee, impressed by the entrance of the experienced Rockets.

"My, my, don't we have a lively bunch," Cassidy remarked.

"We'll see how lively you are when I say this..." Butch threatened. "Out of the fifty of you in this classroom, only one male and one female will pass this class!"

That sentence killed the classroom's enthusiasm in a hurry, as it instantly became so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop.

"As my partner here stated, only two of you will leave this class at the end of the week as full-fledged Team Rocket secret operatives like me and Butch here."

"Luckily, most of you will just go back to being Grunts if you don't get the position. However, if you really screw up... well, being kicked out of Team Rocket is the best you can hope for."

Cassidy quickly gazed upon the students and then smirked evilly.

"Okay... everyone in the room who is **NOT** wearing pants, please stand up!"

"Butch says... everyone in the room who believes they have what it takes to be a Team Rocket secret operative, please stand up!"

After some hesitation, a good majority of the room rose to their feet. Cassidy and Butch nodded interestingly as they made a count of the room.

"That worked better than I thought it would," smiled Cassidy.

"I agree," concurred Butch. "Okay... those of you who are standing right now? Congratulations... you've just flunked out of this class!"

Cassidy then produced a rocket launcher out of nowhere and pointed it at the students.

"But why?" one of the students asked.

"Because the first test was a game called 'Butch says.' You were only supposed to follow whatever he said, not me."

"But he told us everyone who believes he's an operative..." a second started to cry.

"I know what I said!" Butch exclaimed. "But in our opinion, absolutely **NO ONE** in this room has what it takes to be a secret operative!"

"Wha?"

"Regardless of how much success you've had as a Grunt prior to this class, that only got you in."

"The records are stricken clean! As far as we're concerned, no one is worthy until they prove it so before our eyes!"

"Therefore," Cassidy said as she released the safety lock on the rocket launcher. "Those of you who are standing have ten seconds to exit the room... if you value your jobs or your lives!"

In a panic, all of the flunkies scrambled to the room's one exit, rushing to get out the door. Miraculously, all of them somehow made it through just as the ten seconds expired... leaving Cassidy without anyone to shoot at.

"Like I said, very lively."

"I'll say, Cass. The last time we ran this class, you ended up shooting about three or four of those rockets."

"Still..."

Out of the fifty that had started, only eight were left. Five men and three women, all of them either in their teens or 20s.

"There's a gender imbalance in here that needs correcting."

Cassidy randomly pointed the launcher at one of the males remaining in the room. The guy started to shiver furiously in fear.

"Fear isn't listed in the Team Rocket dictionary! So why are you shaking in your boots, you?"

"I only joined this class to get a pay raise," he squealed as he ran for the door.

"You want a raise? I'll give you a raise!"

Cassidy fired one rocket, which hit the ground only a few feet behind the guy. The resulting explosion sent him and pieces of doorway and desks flying all over and out of the room. The other students ran for cover to avoid getting hit by any debris.

"Rule number one of a Team Rocket operative!" Cassidy shouted as the smoke started to clear. "You must not be afraid of anything! You'll take many risks on your missions across the globe, and you must be willing to accept all of the consequences, good or bad! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the seven remaining students yelled from various parts of the now disheveled room.

"Good," Butch snickered. "You're finally starting to get it. Now, if you're still interested in being an operative... Butch says meet Cassidy and I at the Green Course in fifteen minutes!"

"Anyone who doesn't show up on time... well, you don't want to know what will happen to anyone who doesn't show up on time."

"Isn't the Green Course a mile and a quarter away, in the woods?" somebody remarked.

"Then I suggest you better get moving!" the two operatives shouted in tandem.

Sounds of furniture being moved, dust kicked up, and feet having shuffled over all of the excess debris, were heard as the remaining students made their way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Team Rocket compound, Giovanni was sitting as his desk in his office, rubbing his aching head with his thumb and pinky fingers.

"That's it," he mumbled. "Effective with the next training class, all operative orientations will be held outside!"

Suddenly, Giovanni heard a buzzing on the intercom system. A red light flashed on it, indicating someone outside was asking for access into the room.

"Yes?" he growled, pressing a button on the speaker.

"Team Rocket's Orange Division, reporting for assignment!" came two voices.

"Very well. Enter!"

Giovanni folded his hands over his lap as the two of his best operatives opened the doors to his chamber and walked in. It was Jane and Calamity, whom Giovanni saw to personally that they were broken out of jail after the Orange Island incident.

"Ah, good to see you all again. I take it you're up for another mission even after all of that field testing with the new Pokémon?"

"We're always ready for action!" Jane stated.

"We'll take on any mission for you!" added Calamity.

"Good. There's one outstanding job that many of our other top agents have had trouble completing."

Calamity snickered. "Those bumbling oafs... you should've left the job to two real operatives. Namely, Jane and I!"

"Funny you mention bumbling oafs... because two of them are standing right in front of **ME**!"

"What?" Jane objected. "We've never failed a mission! Ever!"

"Don't patronize me! Even as my top operatives, any failure is one too many! Especially this failure!"

Giovanni opened a desk drawer, pulled out a manila folder, and threw it at Jane. It promptly struck her in the face, something she would've had enough sense to avoid if the boss hadn't just corrected and flustered her.

Jane opened the folder and gasped in shock. Calamity peered over to see what was in it... and he too elicited a similar reaction.

"It's Jessie!" began Jane.

"And James!" finished Calamity.

"Do you two remember the original reason why you were sent to the Orange Islands?"

Jane gasped as she recalled. "It was... an order of execution!"

"We were supposed to take them out!"

"Which you should've done while behind bars! You two had the best opportunity to eliminate those worthless nitwits!"

"But, sir... if it was so important to see them get the axe, why didn't you wait until we had completed the job in prison before you broke us out?"

"To put it bluntly, it had fallen on my list of priorities. Still, I was hoping that it would be a job some of our lower-ranked operatives could handle easily."

"Really?"

"Unfortunately, that proved not to be the case. Things got even more complicated a few weeks ago when they somehow managed to break out!"

"Break out?" Jane gasped.

"But that was a Maximum Security Prison!" Calamity said aloud. "No way those bumbling fools..."

"How they got out is not our concern!" Giovanni cut in. "What IS our concern is that they are captured before they start blabbing about Team Rocket to the media!"

"You mean they haven't yet?"

"What's taking them so long?"

"My guess is that they're in hiding. They're probably afraid to go to the police... they expect us to be waiting for them there. Or be sent back to prison."

"So... where are they hiding?"

"And are they still on the Orange Islands?"

"We really don't know. About five days ago, one of our Grunts reported seeing them near the Trovitopolis ferry docks. He was, unfortunately, unable to keep up with them. But since then, I've sent a few teams down there to observe any and all modes of transport out of the city."

"What do you need us for then? To flush them out?"

"Pretty beneath our standards, you know?"

"I wouldn't be jabbering on about standards when it was your job to get rid of them in the first place!" scolded Giovanni. "And it's going to be your job to finish it!"

"Very well then, sir!"

"Sorry for questioning you, sir!"

"Good. Now, you'll be in disguise, since you two are also wanted for jailbreak like Jessie and James! Take care not to get caught by Officer Jenny... because I swear, if you do... you won't be the ones carrying out the order of execution! You'll be the ones it'll be carried out on!"

"Yes, sir!" the two saluted, knowing their jobs and their lives were now riding on this mission.

* * *

The next afternoon, Jane and Calamity arrived in Trovitopolis by plane. To protect their identities, the two were in disguise. Jane was wearing a straw hat, which was covering her noticeably shorter pink hair, and an orange sundress. Calamity had opted for dying his hair a bleachy yellow and for contact lenses instead of glasses, while he sported a matching T-shirt and shorts decorated with a pine tree print.

"I can't believe you're wearing that," Jane commented. "And that you guys convinced me to get my beautiful hair cut!"

"Well, you didn't want to dye it!" Calamity exclaimed. "It was our only other option!"

* * *

After successfully traversing through the airport, Jane and Calamity made their way to the local Team Rocket headquarters. Which, of course, was hidden underground, out of sight from the local law enforcement. Once there, they got a quick briefing from the man in charge.

"Once again, it is an honor to have Team Rocket's best to assist us in eliminating some rogue operatives," the leader told them.

"The one thing I wanna know is..." Calamity began, holding up two 'Wanted' posters: one of him and Jane, the other of Jessie and James. "How come the reward for their capture is so much more than ours?"

Jane gazed at the posters and nodded in agreement. The reward for their capture was 300,000P. The one for Jessie and James was 5,000,000P.

"What the heck did those losers do that made them a more desirable catch?"

"Let's just say... they've been busy since they broke out."

"Probably a lot of the basics," Jane said, counting off the possibilities. "Stealing money, food, and clothes. Walking out on restaurant and hotel bills. Trespassing on private property. Stuff like that."

The Orange Island leader nodded in agreement. "They're doing everything they need to just to survive."

"And you guys still haven't caught them despite how they're haphazardly keeping themselves in the open?" Calamity asked in dismay. "Pathetic!"

"I don't think any one of us expected them to be such great escape artists! I mean, every time we think we had them cornered, they somehow got away from us!"

"Ha!" Jane laughed. "Well, that stops here and now! We're going to follow their trail and put an end to these slackers once and for all!"

"Then we really will be worthy of the praise the boss showers upon us!" added Calamity haughtily.

* * *

And so, the search began with a bit of investigating and interrogating. Jane and Calamity's first stop, as directed to them by the Orange Islands operations leader... the Shore Spot, a restaurant inside the Starmie Inn, one of the swankiest hotels in the archipelago.

"So, they were here three nights ago?" Jane inquired with the waitress, as she took a bite out of the filet mignon before her.

"Yes," she nodded, then sighing with disappointment. "I got reprimanded for that. I'm even lucky I still have a job here."

"What exactly did they do?" wondered Calamity, who was nibbling at a fish stick.

"Well..." she stuttered, as she forced herself to remember the horrible incident...

* * *

_Flashback to three nights ago, where Jessie, James, and Persian were stuffing their faces with plate after plate of oysters, fried fish, and other seafood delicacies. The dishes piled up on their table as all of the other customers, as well as the staff, just gaped in awe at how much food the trio was downing. But most surprised of all was the waitress, who seemed to be running in and out of the kitchen with a new tray full of hot food every few minutes._

_"They were like vacuum cleaners!" she exclaimed in narration. "I didn't dare fathom where all of it was going to... the three of them seemed to be bottomless pits!"_

_"I've never... had so... much delicious... food!" Jessie exclaimed between bites._

_"Simply irresistible!" James cried with tears as he gulped down the leftover juice from the shell pile of consumed oysters._

_"We're eating like kings and queens!" Persian said with a smile as he scarfed down half a dozen butterfly shrimp in one gulp._

_"When my supervisor learned what was going on, she demanded that I make sure they had enough money to pay for the meal. Which, apparently, I was supposed to inquire about when I first took their order. For some reason, that never occurred to me when their first order was the entire left side of the menu."_

_"Bright, aren't we?" quipped Jane and Calamity sarcastically._

_"It just slipped my mind, okay?"_

_The waitress approached the table, empty-handed for the first time since she had first welcomed them, and gulped as she noticed all of the plates were completely empty. Again. For the seventh time in an hour._

_"Our favorite cute little waitress is back!" Jessie said with a smile._

_"But she's empty-handed!" Persian shouted, a bit upset with nothing in front of him to stuff his mouth with._

_"That's okay," James said in a forgiving tone. "After all, we shouldn't be making pigs of ourselves. And we have a budget to keep. That, and I'm sure Aoi here's a little tired after everything we've put on her."_

_"Heh heh," Aoi giggled nervously. "I guess... that will finally be it then?"_

_"I guess so," Jessie sighed. "James is right... after all, I'll never keep my gorgeous figure if I gorge anymore tonight."_

_"Easy for you to say!" Persian exclaimed. "I'm still famished!"_

_"Quiet, you!" Jessie and James stated angrily, covering his mouth._

_"Well then," Aoi said, sighing with relief herself. "I'll just go total up your bill and bring it right back so you can all get outta here."_

_"Thank you, dearie!" winked James. "You've been a sweetheart!"_

_"Th-th-thank you," Aoi replied in response, blushing as she bowed once, then ran to the register._

_As soon as she had turned her back, she heard the sound of chairs screeching and being dropped on the floor. Turning around, she found her jaw had fallen all the way to the ground as the trio had jumped through the glass window facing the street and ran off. Shouts and screams over what had happened rang through the restaurant as the supervisor came out to see what all the hubbub was about._

_After seeing that the table Jessie, James, and Persian had been eating at was devoid of anyone to pay the bill, she then angrily turned her attention to the shocked and frightened Aoi, who was still in disbelief over what happened._

* * *

Aoi was wailing as she remembered the punishment she got for it. "I had to clean their table and wash all their dishes myself, plus their meal and the broken window came out of my weekly paycheck! I'll have to work every night for a month to make back all the money I lost!"

"You poor thing," consoled Jane, giving Aoi a reassuring pat on the back.

"We'll make sure they're caught and made to pay for all of the damages," Calamity said.

"I'd really appreciate that, Detectives Frank and Joe!" complimented Aoi, blissfully ignoring any suspicion she had of them, including their names, despite the fact that one of the two at the table was clearly female.

"So, could we have our bill now?"

"Yes... we'd really like to continue our investigation at our next location."

Aoi smiled and told them chirpily, "I'll be right back!"

She headed off to retrieve it when she heard an eerily familiar sound. The same sounds she had heard when Jessie, James, and Persian had ran out on their bill. Chairs being dropped hard onto the floor, followed by glass being shattered, and then murmuring from the other patrons and staff in the area. Regrettably, Aoi turned around and once again was greeted with the aftermath of another bill runner. All of the color drained out of her skin, and her clothes as well as she stared in disbelief over being duped again.

Meanwhile, out on the street, which had a few gawking individuals of their own, Jane and Calamity ran for the nearest alley. Without any scratches or visible bleeding after having jumped through that glass window, apparently.

"I told you we should've gone with Bert and Nan!" Jane exclaimed.

"And I told you there's no way we could've passed for twins!" retorted Calamity.

"I knew we shouldn't have gone with this plan... we're going to have to change disguises again!"

"So? You said you hated this look!"

"It's still better than the other disguise you brought for me!"

"I thought one of your dreams was to be a lifeguard on the beach..."

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	20. Session: October, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: October, Part 3 (10.17.05/11.09.06)**

**

* * *

**

_A Ditz's Guide to Waitressing at the Shore Spot!_

_Chapter 19... Collecting the Bill._

_Hopefully by this point, you've catered to all of your customers' whims and requests, no matter how fanciful or beyond reason they might have been. You should now be at the part of the meal that every customer dreads._

_Getting the bill._

_After the lengthy interaction you've had with your guest, you should be able to discern whether they are able to afford everything they ordered for their meal. Normally, this isn't a problem... given the quality of the delicacies you've served, they know what to expect. But on occasion, you'll come across a schmuck who had no idea what he was getting into. That, or even worse, someone with the blatant intent of running out on the bill._

_In most cases, the maitre'd will have already chased off any suspicious characters before they even get to you. But one can slip through once in awhile, especially if they're dressed to impress. That leaves it to you to discern the honestly wealthy from the crooked posers._

_One key thing to look for is to see if the diner is ordering items without any care for taste, price, or availability. If it seems they might be ordering without any set method of care, prompt them for proof that they can pay for their meal. Sure, you run the risk of offending said diner, but you're part of a reputable business here at the Shore Spot. Better to have egg on your face now for a minor gribble than have some later for a major uh-oh._

_Another thing... if you have any suspicions... any at all, alert a co-worker immediately! When you go to present the bill, be accompanied by a fellow waitress, or even by the manager. Make sure someone is there to keep an eye on the guests if you have any reason to believe they plan to skip out on the bill. Do **NOT**, under any circumstances, leave a table unattended after laying a bill on the table if you have **ANY** reason, no matter how small, to believe that they **MIGHT** or **WILL RUN**._

_An ounce of prevention will go along way to protecting the investments and clientele of the Shore Spot... as well as your employment._

_Don't be the one who spaces out! Keep someone from running out, or you'll be doing the running... to a new place of employment!_

_(Click **NEXT** to move onto Chapter 20... How to Pick Up Tips.)_

* * *

And so, days upon days of searching commenced. Jane and Calamity followed the trail of their 'doomed' counterparts, dropping by hotels, clothing stores, a supermarket, a hair salon, and, naturally, more and more eating establishments. Though the duo was successful in gathering intel and following the footsteps of Jessie and James... probably too closely, since they were swiping almost as much as the two ex-Rockets were... they had yet to actually locate them.

That didn't mean they weren't having fun...

"It's like I've been born again," Calamity exclaimed. "It's been ages since we resorted to petty thievery."

"Maybe it's time to stop kidding around and move onto grand larceny," suggested Jane. "We've already got the basics of life... let's stop stealing from the poor and starting swiping from those who can afford to lose it!"

"Ha! You know, this has been so exhilarating, reliving my days as a youngin', that I've forgotten the whole reason we're here!"

"Don't be so naive," deadpanned Jane. "It's so not you."

"Okay, so maybe I haven't. But I'd like to think so."

"Are you crazy? If you-know-who finds out we haven't found and taken out you-know-who and you-know-who, and especially that rascally one you-know-who the you-know-who hates, you-know-who will have you-know-who's heads!"

Calamity scratched his head. "You... lost me there."

"If we don't find Jessie, James, and Persian, then the boss'll find you and me... and do away with us! Doesn't that frighten you in the least?"

"No. Because Team Rocket operative rule number one is, and I quote... 'You must not be afraid of anything!'"

"You think you're a real smart-alec, don't you? Sigh... let's just get this mission done and over with so we can jump on this grand larceny idea."

"Because there's this 50-inch hi-definition TV that you want to buy for the break room at HQ?"

"You read my mind as if it were an open book. With the cover glued to my face. And words with such large print a blind person can read it from **TEAM ROCKET'S MOON BASE!**"

"Your sarcasm's as good as my low-brow jokes, Jane-y."

"Hardy har har."

As the two walked off to resume their search, they were unaware that two pairs of eyes peered at them from a window from a few levels above.

"Why won't those two give it up?" Jessie growled angrily. "Especially that Jane... she's almost as irritating as that darn Cassidy!"

"Wow," James gasped. "That's quite irritating."

"At least we can take solace in the fact that they're doing just as well at finding us as those other Rockets. And the police."

"I'm surprised the force is so lacking, especially after all of that hoopla with the disk and the twerps and those guns."

"Probably a bunch of incompetents that were replacing the idiots that got fired after they let not only us, but Jane and Calamity down there break out of the city's so-claimed Maximum Security Prison!"

"And yet that Officer Jenny remains on the force," James pointed out... literally, as she was on the opposite end of the alley Jane and Calamity were in... giving a lollipop to a little girl who had skinned her knee after falling on the sidewalk pavement.

"Seems more like a Joy than a Jenny," commented Jessie as she looked on.

"Very Joy-ful."

"Hey, Persian!" Jessie yelled, turning around and glaring at the feline moping in the far corner of a room barren except for a sheetless bed. "Why aren't you adding any color commentary to this discussion?"

"Act like you're in the same doomed predicament as Jessie and I!"

Persian sighed heavily. "Doomed. Doom Ed. It's a funny word."

"That's not what we meant!" the two Rockets screamed in unison.

Persian sighed again. "I'm sorry, youse two. But I still can't gets over da fact that I'm not my compact, wise-cracking Meowth self anymore."

"You're still moping over that?"

"Yeah. I know I've been used to it for months now."

"**WELL, I'M NOT!**"

"Still?"

"Talk about holding a grudge."

Persian nearly broke out in tears. "I can remember it as if dat day of my life were yesterday..."

"Hold on a minute!" Jessie objected.

"Yeah! You know we damn can't afford a flashback! We're living in an abandoned apartment building with no running anything!"

"'Cept for dem cockroaches," observed Persian, as one such bug crawled by him, mere inches away from his whiskers. "**BUT I'M DOING IT ANYWAY!**"

* * *

_Flashback many months ago, inset to the Celadon City Gym. The gym leader, Erika, was in the midst of a battle with Misty, who at the time was on her badge journey._

_"Da twerpette and dat perfume girl was in da midst of battle when we broke in, making a side trip from capturing dem three legendary boids," Persian said, narrating the scene._

_"We captured the legendary birds before?" asked Jessie._

_"See? We accomplished plenty as Rockets!" remembered James._

_"Hey! Who's narrating dis thing anyway?"_

_"Sorry," the two apologized._

_"Anyways..."_

_The focus turned to the battle, which had just gotten underway minutes ago. Erika's Tangela had just picked Misty's Poliwhirl up with her vines and slammed her to the ground. Misty was looking for retaliation._

_"Poliwhirl!" Misty shouted. "Now, use Body Slam!"_

_As Poliwhirl motioned to perform the attack, smoke suddenly began to fill the room. Erika and Misty both coughed as it eventually cleared... only now, Jessie, James, and Meowth were in the room with them._

_"It's the ones who almost burnt my gym down the last time!" exclaimed Erika._

_"Team Rocket!" growled Misty. "I was wondering when you'd show up!"_

_Jessie growled right back. "Be quiet, brat!"_

_"We're here for the Pokémon, so hand them over," declared James._

_"And you won't get any trouble from us," Meowth said with a smile._

_"We'll never surrender out Pokémon, you gym wreckers!" Erika shot back defiantly._

_"Yeah!" Misty added enthusiastically. "Go bother someone else!"_

_"Well, we'll see who's laughing when this battle's over!" chuckled Jessie as she tossed out a Pokéball._

_Misty was surprised when a Hitmonchan popped out. But she had no time to express it, for it was time for the motto!_

_"**WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT WHEN YOU CAME IN?**" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Because we forgot," admitted Jessie, "so now, without further ado, prepare for trouble!"_

_"Ready to roll, so let's make it double!" added James in time... uh, rhyme._

_"To protect the world from devastation!"_

_"To unite all peoples within our nation!"_

_"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"_

_"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_

_"Jessie!"_

_"James!"_

_But, for a surprising change..._

_"Misty!"_

_"Erika!"_

_"Hey!" Jessie said, now the one upset._

_"Don't cut in on our motto!" reprimanded James, though the girls thought it fun to finish what they started._

_"We're Pokémon trainers who look beautiful in the night!" proclaimed Misty, adorned in a one-piece blue swimsuit as she showed off her pearl white skin, which glistened like the pure-water river streaming through the forest beside her._

_"But when the going gets rough, we always put up a good fight!" Erika punched in, kimono-clad as she held a glass bottle full of perfume and sprayed it all around._

_"Gloom gloom!" chimed Erika's Gloom, as she popped out of her Pokéball to join in the fun._

_"Meowth meowth..." Meowth added, on his regular cue. "Hey, that actually sounded pretty good!"_

_Jessie then smacked Meowth with her fan, obviously not pleased with the compliment the feline had just given out._

_"Just whose side are you on anyway, Meowth?"_

_Following the whole motto debacle, the scuffle developed into a three-on-three Pokémon battle. Along with the Hitmonchan Jessie had called out, James brought out Weezing and Meowth made three for the Rockets. Erika had called out her Parasect to join the Gloom that had popped out during the motto, and Misty unleashed her Vaporeon to complete their team._

_"Parasect and Gloom," Erika called out, "use Stun Spore!"_

_"Vaporeon, Tackle!"_

_"Hitmonchan, go with Comet Punch!"_

_"Weezing, Smokescreen!"_

_"Meowth," Meowth ordered himself, "Fury Swipes!"_

_Team Rocket grabbed the early advantage, as both Hitmonchan and Meowth connected with Erika's Pokémon before they could spore the duo, and Vaporeon's tackle was off the mark and easily dodged by Weezing._

_"Parasect, Leech Life! Gloom, Poison Powder!"_

_"Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!"_

_"Hitmonchan, Fire Punch!"_

_"Weezing, Sludge Attack!"_

_"Meowth, Pay Day!"_

_On this exchange, Hitmonchan gets Parasect again, though the latter got his attack off this time, leeching some of Hitmonchan's HP and recovering a bit of the damage from the Fire Punch. Vaporeon froze Weezing and his sludge rock solid. And Meowth's attack was nullified after getting a face full of Poison Powder. He didn't fall prey to its effects, but it had temporarily blinded him, leaving him open to attack._

_But Meowth seemed to take it in stride._

_"It'll take more than that to stop me!"_

_Suddenly, Meowth began to glow. Everyone gasped as he began to be enveloped in a golden light._

_"Wha? What's happenin'? Wait... oh no, wait! Not dat!"_

_"Meowth's evolving!" Misty stated._

_"Meowth? Evolving?" was all a stunned Jessie could muster._

_"Stop this evolution!" Meowth cried, frantically flailing around._

_At that point, it was too late to stop the evolution process, as Meowth was completely enclosed by the light. Jessie, James, and the others watched with stunned silence as Meowth emerged, evolved into the one Pokémon he hated the most of all._

_Persian._

_"I can't believe I evolved into a Persian!" he wailed. "The one Pokémon I hate the most! I bet I can't even speak in the human language anymore!"_

_"I hate to break it to you, Persian..." Jessie butted in._

_"But you **ARE** talking like us!" James exclaimed happily._

_"I am?" Persian gasped, ceasing his wailing as he looked himself over and put this revelation to the test. "Wow, I can still talk despite evolving! I can remember everything that's happened in my life as a Meowth!"_

_"Well, I just remembered something too," admitted Misty._

_"And what's that?" questioned Jessie._

_"I forgot that Erika and I were in the middle of a gym match... which you three aren't going to mess up this time!"_

* * *

"I guess we can stop dere," Persian said, ending the flashback.

"But I wanna know how the battle ends!" James cried.

"You know how it ends, numbskull!" grumbled Jessie, slapping James upside the head.

"Ow! But don't the readers at home wanna know?"

"It's easy ta guess," Persian replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at the docks, a hefty amount of Trovitopolis' police force was standing by as a coal-powered steamboat weighed anchor. Officer Jenny had, since the earlier incident, relocated herself there to supervise a delivery of supplies for the local Poké-Mart.

"Listen up, men!" Officer Jenny shouted, bringing the squads to attention. "As you all should know, there have been numerous reports of Team Rocket agents wandering around the city! We've finally figured out that they've been awaiting this very delivery!"

"May I ask what's so special about this delivery?" one of the lower-ranked officers asked.

"Well, it's full of rare-to-the-island items, including stat boosters and hold items, which are a new product from the Silph Company. Given that they're very expensive and in short supply, anyone selling them could make a hefty profit off of it. Therefore, I've come to the conclusion that Team Rocket has known about this delivery for some time, and they want to steal everything on that ship!"

Though unclear if that was the case, there were Rocket Grunts hiding amongst the boxes, barrels, and other storage units along the docks. And they were listening in. If they didn't know about the rare item shipment before... well, they did now! And they were smiling happily.

"The crew will be unloading their cargo shortly. Make sure to keep a watchful eye, and guard this stuff until it reaches the Poké-Mart! Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Then Officer Jenny, to the surprise of some of the officers, walked towards her motorcycle, as if she was leaving the area.

"Uh... Officer Jenny?" one of them uttered meekly. "Where are you going?"

"The steamer is also picking up a very valuable piece of cargo, being sent by Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center," she told them. "I'm going to escort it here personally."

Jenny hopped onto her motorcycle, started it up, and sped off towards the Center. The other officers seemed a bit dazed and confused by it, but they prepared to complete their mission anyway, unaware that they would soon be surrounded by Rocket Grunts...

"You know... I've never noticed how close the docks are from here," pondered James, glancing to the shoreline... which was a block and a half away from the abandoned apartment building he and his teammates were shacked up in.

"Is that a ship?" wondered Jessie, pointing it out in the water.

"A ship means salvation and freedom!"

"We can finally get out of this water-locked capital!"

"And dodge capture by Jane and Calamity!"

"What's da use?" Persian said. "It's only a matter of time. I don't like being a Persian anyway... so I'm glad de're ending my misery."

"Don't say that!" Jessie shouted.

"Don't you remember what Team Rocket operative rule number two is?" questioned James.

"Eh... 'You must never, ever give up,'" Persian recited from memory.

"Exactly! There are only two clear options! We escape or they get us!"

"And we've been doing well to escape capture so far! Who's to say our luck will change for the worst?"

"James and I aren't going to give up as long as we can still fight!"

"So be a Pokémon and stand up for yourself!"

"You... you guys really think we's got a chance?"

"Never say never!"

"Nothing's gonna stop us now!"

Persian got up, sniffling as he tried to hold back tears of happiness and hope. "You guys are da best!"

"You mean the best opening theme song lyric stealers of all time?" Jessie and James wished profoundly.

"Y-yeah," Persian sweatdropped nervously as he got up on his hind legs and ran to gave his partners a hug. "Let's go with dat. Makes us seem like we're still da bad guys."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, outside of the Pokémon Center...

Two Machamp were being directed by Nurse Joy to the back of a green pickup truck that was parked by the front entrance. The two Pokémon were carrying a large wooden crate, of which the contents were known only to Joy, Jenny, and the truck driver, a husky, bearded man who seemed delighted to help drive the item down to the docks.

"Be careful with it now," Joy calmly reminded the Machamp as they prepared to slide it onto the flatbed trunk. "It's very fragile!"

"You heard the lady!" shouted the truck driver. "We don't get paid if we deliver damaged goods, ya hear?"

"Machamp!" reassured the duo as they proceeded.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Nurse Joy asked Officer Jenny.

Jenny nodded. "We can't let a piece of hi-tech equipment like this fall into the wrong hands."

With the crate now on the truck, the Machamp went to work using rope to secure it for the trip to the docks. As they toiled away, two pairs of eyes peered at them from binoculars on the rooftop of a nearby building.

"What do you think is in there?" Calamity asked his partner.

"If there's an Officer Jenny escorting it," deduced Jane, "then it must be something of the highest value!"

"I guess we'll be able to get that Grand Larceny charge after all!"

"There's nothing like getting a bonus for a job well done! Let's do it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jessie, James, and Persian had managed to sneak their way to the docks. Unfortunately for them, they found it full of activity. It seemed that a confrontation was inevitable, as a large faction of Rocket Grunts had emerged from the shadows. And they had their eyes on the workers bringing their cargo ashore... and the police officers that had sworn to make sure said cargo got to its destination.

"Goooooo!" shouted the Grunts, who tossed out their Pokéballs for battle.

"We won't let you take any of it!" the officers shouted back, tossing their Pokéballs out as well.

A giant melee broke out, with the shipmates running for cover with their cargo as some officers raced to escort them out of harm's way, while others tried to hold off the enemy. Seeing all of the action, Jessie, James, and Persian ran for a better vantage point.

Behind a large stack of unused wooden barrels.

"What's this?" Jessie thought out loud, peering through a crack between two barrels.

"Looks like a donnybrook," James replied.

"I don't know no Donny or Brook, but that's one big scuffle dey's havin' over dere!" Persian exclaimed.

"So... any ideas as to how to get on that ship without getting seen?"

"Wait a minute! Do you guys hear what I hear?"

Jessie and Persian both quieted down so they could catch a hint of what James was referring to. There seemed to be something coming towards them. Something engine-powered.

"A pick-up truck?" James said out loud as said truck came to a stop right in front of their hiding place.

James was about to emerge from the barrels to check it out, but was pulled back by his teammates as they heard a second engine-powered vehicle approach... this one accompanied by the sound of a siren.

It was Officer Jenny, and she gawked in disbelief over what was unfolding on the docks.

"What's all this then?" she yelled as she hopped off her bike.

Seeing Pokémon battles all over the place and her squadrons stretched thin to the point where the Rocket Grunts were gaining an advantage, Jenny had decided that she had seen enough. She reached for her belt and threw out the six Pokéballs that had been attached to it.

"Pokémon Riot Squadron, go!"

Out of the Pokéballs came three Arcanine and three Gastly. Together, these six formed the world's only official Pokémon Riot Squadron!

"Let's move out, team!" Jenny ordered.

The six of them complied, running to different parts of the 'battle zone' in an attempt to bring control of the situation back over to Jenny's forces. Officer Jenny herself ran over to help, leaving the truck driver and his two Machamp alone with the 'important package.'

Not that Jessie, James, and Persian knew about them.

"I bet whatever they're delivering is pretty valuable if it requires police protection," reasoned Jessie.

"Then what do you say we hitch a ride?" suggested James.

"We make some dough while we enjoy an ocean cruise!" Persian said with a smile. "Sounds like a plan to me!"

"Yeah!" the trio cheered in unison as they slithered out of their hiding spot.

"Hold it right there!" yelled a familiar voice.

"Gack!" Jessie blurted out, stopping in her tracks, with her two partners doing likewise.

"We'll be taking it from here," added a second familiar.

Jessie, James, and Persian glanced up the street, just beyond the rear of the pickup truck. They gasped in shock as they saw Jane and Calamity walking up, with eyes focused on the same crate Jessie and James had been eyeballing.

"Did they spot us?"

"That's it! It's all over!"

"Prepare for trouble!" Jane exclaimed.

"And make it double!" Calamity stated, likewise.

"To introduce the world to devastation!"

"To love our team and unite our nation!"

"To denounce the values known as truth and love!"

"To extend our knowledge to the stars above!"

"Jane!"

"Calamity!"

"Team Rocket, the best when stealing Pokémon is right!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"

"Machamp?" uttered the two guards, who hopped off of the truck in order to block the Rockets' path.

"You have some real nerve, trying to steal this thing," the truck driver said, emerging from his seat inside.

"That's what Team Rocket is full of," Jane smiled, sinister-like.

"We've got real nerve and we're not afraid to use it!"

"You aren't getting this! Not if I have anything to say about it! Okay, Machamp, use Karate Chop and Low Kick!"

"Champ!" the two Machamp shouted as they charged at Jane and Calamity.

"Pinsir, go with Vicegrip!" Jane shouted, tossing out a Pokéball.

Calamity followed suit. "Kabuto, protect yourself with Harden!"

As the four Pokémon waged war against each other, Jessie, James, and Persian stealthily climbed into the truck's flatbed and tried to forcibly open the crate.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Jessie asked, pulling with all her might.

"It's nailed on there tight!" exclaimed James.

"Dey super glue dis thing or what?" gasped Persian.

"Forget this!" Jessie said, giving up. "We've got more important things to worry about!"

"Like getting out of here with our lives?"

"Precisely."

The trio jumped off the other side of the truck and started to make their way towards the water. But, out of the corner of his eye, Calamity spotted Jessie's extravagant hair... or the backside of it, anyway.

"Eleven o'clock," Calamity told Jane, who was focused solely on the battle.

"Really? Who would've thought?"

"Machamp, Seismic Toss!"

"Kabuto, dodge it!"

"You too, Pinsir!"

The two Pokémon followed orders, dodging the reach of the two Machamp.

"These stupid Machamp are in our way!"

"We'll have to rely on the others to get those losers."

What Jane didn't know, though, was that the others were in the midst of a massive battle of their own, as Rocket Grunts and police officers and their Pokémon were still trading blows with each other. So much so that they were all too distracted to see Jessie, James, and Persian making their way towards the cargo steamer. But they changed their minds when they realized there was no way to get to it without being spotted. So, they started looking for another escape route.

Lucky for them, the escape route decided to find them.

"Last call for the ferry to Olivine City!" a man on the docks yelled at the top of his lungs.

"That's it!" Jessie said excitedly. "That's our ticket outta here!"

"But we don't have tickets, Jess!" objected James.

"When has dat ever stopped us?" corrected Persian.

"Somebody stop those losers!" Jane barked, trying to gain one of the other Grunt's attention.

"What are you blabberin' about, you salty wench?" questioned the truck driver as his Machamp continued to hold up Pinsir and Kabuto.

"I have no idea what that means, but I hate the way you said it, you crazy islander!"

"They're going to get away!" Calamity spotted matter-of-factly.

The trio were indeed going to escape... if not for one problem.

"No tickets?" the bellower on the docks told them, "No ride!"

"Please!" pleaded Jessie, dropping down on her knees. "We'll do anything!"

"We'll work for peanuts!" begged James, following suit.

"Screw peanuts!" Persian stated, also on his knees. "We'll work for nothing if you want us to!"

The attendant smiled at Persian's plea. "Well, we are in need of some temp help with most of the at-sea cleaning crew on vacation. Alright... get aboard so we can get the heck out of here!"

"Aye aye, sir!" the three of them saluted before they bolted towards the ship's boarding plank.

A short minute later, the ship's foghorn blew as the plank was pulled aboard, the anchor was drawn out of the water, and the ship itself slowly started to pull away from the docks. Jessie, James, and Persian took it upon themselves, albeit a bit foolishly, to run to the stern and take a glance back at the ongoing battle.

"Who do ya think is winning?" Persian asked curiously.

"I don't care," Jessie replied, "as long as they keep fighting amongst themselves, they're giving us time to get away!"

"We're going to live to fight another day!" James cried.

Back on shore, the two Machamp had just been knocked out by Pinsir and Kabuto. Instinctively, the truck driver ran to protect the contents of the crate. But instead of going after him, Jane and Calamity immediately headed for the sea.

"Where the hell did they go?" Jane angrily growled as she focused her search on the ships docked in port.

"They're probably on that ferry!" deduced Calamity, as he pointed towards the lone vessel leaving Trovitopolis at the time.

"We need a flying Pokémon to follow them!"

"Or a water Pokémon to swim after!"

"Hey!" the two turned towards their fellow Grunts. "Somebody lend us a Pokémon or two!"

Unfortunately, the Grunts were in no condition to help, as most had either been tied up, knocked out, or were struggling to hold off the plethora of officers circling them. Not occupied, though, were Officer Jenny and the Pokémon Riot Squadron.

"Wait a..." Jenny gasped, recognizing Jane and Calamity instantly, "you're those two Team Rocket members that escaped from the Maximum Security Prison!"

"Crap!" cursed Jane. "You think we can handle her six?"

"In a moment, it'll be sixty," answered Calamity, referring to the other officers, who were almost done corralling the Grunts.

"**WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!**" the two yelled, bolting in the other direction as fast as their legs could carry them, Pinsir and Kabuto tailing close behind.

"Halt! You're under arrest!" Jenny shouted, chasing after them with the Pokémon Riot Squadron in tow.

At that point, the ship was so far from the shoreline that Jessie, James, and Persian could not make anybody out clearly anymore.

"I guess they're not sending anyone after us," Jessie thought aloud.

"Which means it's smooth sailing from here to Olivine!" James shouted joyfully.

"Looks like this faction of Team Rocket..." Persian began.

"Is blasting off to safety!" the trio finished together.

Jessie, James, and Persian had once again escaped the clutches of their former employer, assuring themselves of another day in the world of the living.

But are their days really numbered? You'll have to stay tuned to find out!

"Hey, wait a minute!" Persian cut in. "What about the bit about me hating myself as a Persian?"

"**GET OVER IT ALREADY!**" Jessie and James shouted at him.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	21. Session: October, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: October, Part 4 (10.24.05/12.14.06)**

**

* * *

**

_Trovitopolis Times Extra - Tuesday, October 9  
Headline: Trovita Island Jailbreak Birds Back on the Prowl_

_The trail has grown cold once again in the hunt for two fugitives on the run. Jane and Calamity, last names unknown, are escapees from the Trovita Island Maximum Security Prison jailbreak back on Friday, July 13th. It was a jailbreak put together by the infamous Team Rocket, the vile organization that they work for. Shortly thereafter, they had disappeared from the face of the Earth and law enforcement, particularly those who could not prevent the jailbreak that day._

_That changed earlier today when Jane and Calamity made an appearance at the Trovitopolis Docks along with about three dozen Team Rocket operatives. In a brazen attack on innocent civilians and delivery personnel, they attempted to intercept a delivery to the city's own Poké-Mart. Among the items being shipped in were stat boosters like Calcium and Iron, as well as hold items such as King's Rock and Dragon Scale, all very rare and very valuable. Though Officer Jenny and the local Trovitopolis police force were expecting some thieves to try and snatch some of the goodies away, they weren't prepared to be swarmed by Team Rocket's forces._

_"We had heard unconfirmed reports of Team Rocket agents wandering in and around the city the past few days," Officer Jenny told reporters after the incident. "We were ready for anything, but their initial numbers, I admit, were greater than we had expected."_

_Employing the help of the Pokémon Riot Squad, Officer Jenny and Trovitopolis' finest staved off the attack and managed to keep the rare items from being taken. They also made numerous arrests on-site, all of them Rocket Grunts, who are expected to be charged, at the least, with grand larceny and attacking a police officer. No names of any of the captured henchmen have been released._

_But all the news isn't good news. Jane and Calamity managed to elude capture despite a chase around the city by Officer Jenny and roadblocks preventing anyone and anything from leaving the city without the police knowing. Whether they managed to slip through the barricades or are still hiding out somewhere in the city, we don't know._

_"As an officer of the law, I, Officer Jenny, will perform my sworn duty and capture these ex-convicts and bring them to justice. This city never sleeps, and neither do the fine men and women of this city's police force!"_

_Officer Jenny has increased the reward for the capture of the Team Rocket fugitives known as Calamity and Jane to 2,000,000P. If you have any information regarding their whereabouts, you are encouraged to contact the local authorities. These two are considered to be armed and dangerous, so citizens are strongly advised not to approach them. Please contact Officer Jenny for assistance._

_It should be worthy to note that the reward for another trio of Team Rocket operatives, Jessie, James, and Persian, who escaped from the same prison a little over a month ago by themselves, still remains at a heftier 5,000,000P. Those three were last seen running out on a bill at the Shore Spot Restaurant last Saturday evening. They, on the contrary, have been more visible since their escape, and have committed numerous crimes in the process. Please contact the police if you have any clues as to their current location._

_"No matter how long it takes, we will catch them all!"_

* * *

Dewford Island Docks, October 20th

"Somebody please stop that ferry boat!" yelled two teenagers from afar.

Arius and Cassie were running for the docks as fast as their legs could carry them. But the ferry boat was already pulling out of port, and it didn't look as if there were any way to stop it from leaving.

"Please stop!" Cassie exclaimed.

"I told you the last ferry left at five!" shouted Arius.

The foghorn on the ferry rang loudly through the air as the two of them finally made it to the ticket booth. Unfortunately for them, the ferry was more than fifty feet away, and distancing itself further from the shore.

"I can't believe we missed it **AGAIN**!" Cassie cried, collapsing on the ticket counter.

"That's four days in a row now!" Arius yelled angrily at her. "I can't believe this!"

"Well... at least it's another day we can spend waiting to see if Ash will show..."

"Ash? That guy? We've been waiting for him for **FOUR DAYS**! He ain't coming! So stop worrying about him!"

"I can't! I made a promise to him."

"He's the one breaking the promise, not you, so it's not your fault! Look... we're camping out nearby tonight. There's no way we're gonna miss catching the first boat out of here come sunrise."

"You know I trust that he'll get here. I know he will," Cassie said with a deep sigh.

"When? Three months from now? We don't have three months, Cassie! You have to get ready for that Novice Class First Level exam next month! You know... the one you..."

"Uncharacteristically failed with flying colors the first time," finished Cassie. "Yeah yeah, I know. You don't have to rub **THAT** in."

"We've got to get to Slateport City so you can earn your third Hoenn badge. Then passing the exam will be a snap!"

"Yeah... sure..." Cassie said, slowly getting up and walking away.

Arius gasped. "Don't tell me you don't care about becoming a Pokémon Master anymore!"

"Of course I do! I just... I don't want to do it at the expense of a friend. Like our last job **DID**!"

"How dare you badmouth the PTA? Sure, not everything they did was on the up and up... but they always had the best interests of the world at heart!"

"Arius... you promised you'd quit the whole 'defend them' crap. For me!"

Arius grumbled loudly. "It's because I believe in the truth!"

"Their truth or the real truth? Arius... you've got a lot to learn about the truth."

"I haven't heard anybody say that my version of the truth is wrong. Other than you, everyone has agreed with me instead of you."

"Yeah... everyone who worked in the PTA! Besides, it only takes one dissenter to make a truthful statement false!"

"Yeah? Well, whatever!"

Arius stomped away, taking his things with him.

"Where are you heading off to now?"

"I'm going to go look for a place to sleep! Go find your own part of the beach to set up camp on!"

"Well, fine then! I don't need you at all!"

"**FINE!**"

"**FINE!**"

Cassie watched Arius trudge off before turning about and walking away from the docks in the opposite direction.

* * *

"What's her damage?" Arius asked himself as he found a large tree perfect for shelter about a quarter mile east of the docks, near the edge of the beach. "She knows I'm right, yet she's not willing to admit it."

"Havin' one of them lover's quarrels, are we?"

"Huh?" Arius started glancing around the area, trying to find the person that was talking to him.

"Up here, sonny!"

Arius glanced up into the tree... and wouldn't you know, lying in a hammock a few branches up, was an old man dressed in nothing but plain blue overalls.

"I was asking ye if you were havin' one of them lover's quarrels. You know, with that fine-looking filly of yours that just went that other way."

"Hey! Don't be examining her with your eyes, you old pervert!"

"How dare youuuuuu..."

The old man suddenly fell out of his hammock and plummeted down towards the ground. Arius randomly reached for a Pokéball from his backpack and threw it to the ground. Out of it came his latest Pokémon capture, Makuhita, who instantly extended his arms out and caught the old man before he could hit the ground. Arius blew a sigh of relief.

"Whoa ho ho!" the old man laughed. "And it looks like you're a fine mighty Pokémon trainer, too! And for the record... I may be a little dirty, certainly old but not that old, and definitely not a pervert!"

"I never said dirty," recalled Arius. "And you **ARE** a pervert!"

"Just because she's a girl and I'm a man doesn't mean I want to get with her! She's way too young, I say, way too young for me!"

"Oh, noooooooow I get it!"

"You do?"

"This tree is your private property, right? Okay... I'll go find another place to crash for the night..."

"Wait, boy! That's not what I meant!"

"Makuhita, return!" Arius pulled out Makuhita's Pokéball, which sucked him back inside. "And for the record, my name's not 'boy.' It's Arius."

"And I'm Old Man Bridges!"

"Old Man Bridges?" Arius asked, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I wanted to be called Old Man Briney, but darn it, there's three of them here on this island alone! But enough about me!"

"Enough about you? All you told me was your name!"

"And that's all you're gonna get if you keep bein' snappy," Bridges told Arius, whacking him on the head with his bare fist.

"So, what do you want, Old Man Bridges?"

"It's simple... Arius, was it? I overheard your plight during that tiff of yours between you and your gal pal that just walked out on you."

"She didn't walk out on..."

"Hey, boy, don't interrupt a person when he's talkin'. You kids these days. So, anyway, as I was saying previously, I heard that you two were in a hurry to get to Slateport City. It just so happens that I, Old Man Bridges, happen to own a boat myself that I can take you there with."

"You mean... one that can take us to Slateport City?"

"I just said that, didn't I? Tsk tsk... no wonder she broke up with you, with your hearing problems and all..."

"I do **NOT** having hearing problems!" Arius shouted. "Look, the fact that you're telling me this means you're willing to give us a ride?"

"Darn' tootin... unless you're afraid of this old man hitting on your girl? Oh wait... I guess she ain't your girl anymore after she..."

"We're still together, and I'm going to prove it! I'll be back in five minutes! Have that boat of yours in the water and running!"

"Roger that," saluted Bridges as Arius ran off. "Oh, and have this whole mess patched up before ya'll get back! I despise giving rides to chatterin' chipmunks, you got me?"

* * *

Arius led Cassie back to the docks, where Old Man Bridges indeed had a boat for them to use. A motorboat that was white as a Wingull's tailfeathers. He guided it to a stop at the end of one of the piers, where the two teenagers ran over to meet him, all of their stuff in hand.

"So you really can be truthful about something, huh?" Cassie quipped.

"My witty girl here is Cassie," Arius said, introducing her.

"She was the love of your love? Or... is it **IS** the love again?"

"There never was a **WAS**," Cassie admitted. "We just agree to disagree sometimes. That's the nature of a relationship."

"Yeah, give and take," Arius added, before lowering his voice to keep Cassie from hearing him. "She takes more than she gives, FYI."

"Ahem," Cassie coughed, pointing to her head. "Psychic-in-training here!"

"If you're psychic, then how come you couldn't reach the ferry captain's mind and 'convince' him to come back? Or heck, to grab control of the ferry itself with your mind and drive it back?"

"Like I said, psychic-in-training! Do I look like Sabrina to you?"

"Hmmm," Arius smiled as he rubbed his chin, "you'd actually look pretty flattering with green hair and combat boots."

"And she talks with her mind, not with her mouth, as in yadda yadda, I yap like a Poochyena," Cassie said, finishing his thoughts for him.

"Stop doing that! The reading everything I think thing! See, Old Man Bridges, this is what I have to put up with every single day!"

"Ho ho!" Old Man Bridges laughed out loud, to both their surprises. "Seeing as you two are still together with all of that considered... there must really be something between you two. The perfect couple."

"We're not all perfect," Cassie said, blushing.

"Says the girl who's captured 59 Pokémon in three years," Arius told Bridges. "Like seriously... who has time to catch, much less train 59 Pokémon?"

"It was 60! But you insisted on me giving you that Hitmontop I captured over the summer to you as a birthday present!"

"I thought you wouldn't mind, being a 'psychic' and all!" defended Arius, emphasizing the word psychic with his fingers.

"Don't use 'air quotes' with me!" Cassie exclaimed, repeating the gesture. "Valley girl and country gal are **NOT** the same thing!"

"Hey hey, now!" Old Man Bridges interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently as he glared at Arius. "Now young man, I promised to give you and your girlfriend here a ride to Slateport City provided, as I repeat myself, that you wouldn't be chatterin' chipmunks!"

"Speaking of providing, I've got a question. How much are you charging us? I'm afraid we don't have much money..."

Cassie reached for her coin purse, but Old Man Bridges raised his arm up, gesturing her to stop... which she promptly did.

"No need, little lady. I'm doin' this, I say, I'm doin' this out of the kindness of my old, little heart."

"Isn't that generous!" Cassie said, all chipper.

"I told you he was a good old coot," Arius smirked.

"I do ask for one thing in return, though, youngins'."

Arius and Cassie freaked out... what could he possibly want from them?

"You want us to give you a sponge bath!" Arius thought out loud, much to Cassie's chagrin... even though she knew he was going to say that. "Okay, I volunteer Cassie to do it. No, wait, actually, maybe I should do it. Don't want her to see his little..."

"Okay," Cassie grumbled, grabbing Arius and pushing him off the pier and into the sea. "Ewww... and **TOO MUCH INFORMATION**!"

After falling it, Arius quickly resurfaced, spitting out some saltwater that had gotten into his mouth as he did. He then turned to see Bridges shaking his head in disgust. Arius glared at Cassie, who suddenly realized that they were in danger of losing their ride, so she quickly bowed in Bridges' direction and apologized.

"I'm very sorry," she cried. "I shouldn't have reacted like that. I was wrong to push Arius into the water."

"Will you promise not to do anything to him without just provocation on this boat ride?" Old Man Bridges asked of her. "Because if you pull a stunt like that in the water, I'll toss your pretty tail in after him and leave ya'll stranded in the darkness! Understand?"

"Yes," Cassie nodded repeatedly. "Because I'm reading your mind right now, and I know for sure you'll do it."

Arius swam over to the side of the boat, and Old Man Bridges helped him climb aboard. He then reached out to Cassie, and kindly pulled her on as well.

"And that means don't do anything that would put her in such a state, okay?" Bridges said, turning his attention to Arius.

"Yes, sir!"

"You two have to learn that love is a two-way street. You have to give and you have to take the same exact amount. Fifty-fifty."

"Does that mean that you've been in love before, Mr. Bridges?"

"Please, Cassie... call me Old Man Bridges," he smiled as he headed over to the motor. "Now... fasten your seatbelts as we leave our departure city of Dewford, and set sail for Slateport!"

Cassie and a wet Arius sat down next to each other as Old Man Bridges started steering them away from the port. Cassie opened her backpack to search for a towel. Finding one, she started to run it all over him, in an attempt to dry him off.

"Hello, old enough to dry himself off here!" Arius said, grabbing her arms to stop her.

"Look, I just wanna help..." Cassie confessed. "After all, I did knock you into the water."

Hearing Cassie admit her wrongdoing, Arius smiled and nodded for her to continue. As she did, he caught Bridges smiling at them.

"Now see? That's how love's supposed to work!"

Old Man Bridges then turned his attention towards steering as Cassie finished drying her boyfriend off. Once that was done, Cassie prompted their driver for an answer again.

"So... you've been in love before, Old Man Bridges?"

"Ha ha! Of course I have! At my age, I'm expected to go through my share of girls here and there. But not too many... that's a chronic case of not-being-able-to-settle-down-itis. But you don't need to hear about my love stories. You could probably pick the one that you'd like to hear from me just by searching my mind like it was one of them card catalogs at the library!"

"I'm sorry," Cassie apologized again, twiddling her fingers. "I don't mean to intrude..."

"I do!" Arius exclaimed. "Unlike Cassie, I can't read minds!"

"As fun as it might be," Old Man Bridges admitted, chuckling again, "I'd rather hear the story of how you two got together."

"Us?" the two asked in unison, pointing at each other.

"Of course! The way I see it, you've been together for quite awhile. And trust me, people at your age aren't in love for this long just for kicks. There's something special that you two have. Has to be at your young ages."

"I don't know..." hesitated Arius.

"Yeah," Cassie added. "There's some parts of it that we're trying to forget."

"As long as you're accurate on the parts about your relationship, I could care less about any middling details you'd like to omit. Oh, and it'll be a few hours until we get to Slateport. So unless you plan to stare aimlessly at the water the entire trip... get to jabberin'!"

"What do you think?" Arius whispered to Cassie.

"Let's humor him," Cassie whispered back. "Besides, he said we can leave out **THOSE** details."

"Yeah. We may not be agents of the PTA anymore, but we're still bound to protect their secrets."

"I'd rather forget some of them, thank you very much."

Breaking out of their conference, they agreed to tell Old Man Bridges the story of how they met.

"I guess I'll start," Arius suggested, glancing over to his girl and seeing no sign of resistance from her whatsoever. "It all started the day I got my first Pokémon..."

* * *

_A shorter, 10-year old Arius was skipping north along Route 14, trotting along with his first Pokémon, a Zubat, trailing close behind._

_"I'm from Cobalt Town, a mining community northeast of Fuchsia City," Arius told them as he narrated. "Cave-dwelling Pokémon were plentiful over there, especially Zubat, so it was easy to decide on what to pick as my first partner."_

_As they walked along the trail, assorted young trainers were watching him from afar, all eyeing him and his Zubat with interest._

_"Unfortunately, living near Fuchsia meant that most of the trainers on their way there had the experience of going through several gyms already, and their best Pokémon were at least 15-20 levels stronger than my starter in Zubat. Naturally, that made me an easy target..."_

_Arius and Zubat were seen competing in battle after battle, handily losing each one and having to return to Fuchsia battered and beaten._

_"My parents wanted me to give up, that it wasn't worth going out there and getting nowhere fast. But I was determined to succeed as a Pokémon trainer, no matter how long it took."_

_In spite of their determination, Arius and Zubat continued to lose every battle they had managed to stumble into. After awhile, even they started to think that leaving Fuchsia was no longer worth it..._

_"But it all suddenly changed one day..."_

* * *

_Arius and Zubat were wandering around Route 14 when a wild Venonat suddenly crossed their path. Desperate for any kind of help, Arius tried to capture it._

_"Our only chance is to weaken it first," Arius told Zubat. "Okay, Zubat, use Supersonic!"_

_Zubat followed Arius' command, using the attack to disorient Venonat and making her confused. Venonat responded by running towards Zubat and then leaping up into the air in an attempt to tackle him. But Venonat's aim was way off, jumping up after she had already ran past Zubat._

_"Leech Life!" called out Arius._

_Zubat lunged for Venonat's head and bit down hard on it, sucking most of her hit points away in the process. Before he could take all of it, though, Venonat managed to break free._

_"That should be enough," Arius said with a smile as he pulled a Pokéball out from his pocket. "Okay, Pokéball, go!"_

_The Pokéball hit Venonat squarely between her eyes, and then sucked her in. It closed, then began to rattle back and forth. Arius and Zubat watched the Pokéball shake, holding out hope that this battle was over and they could avoid dragging it out. After about a minute, it stopped moving and the light on it went out._

_"Did... we... do it?" Arius asked cautiously as he looked at Zubat._

_Zubat nodded, then flapped his wings happily._

_"Yatta!" Arius cried excitedly._

* * *

"From that point on, for some reason things went a lot smoother for Zubat and I," Arius said with a sigh of relief.

"It's only because you guys gained experience from winning a battle for once," Cassie commented nonchalantly. "Capturing Venonat was an added bonus."

"You're just jealous that it took me ten weeks to win my first battle!"

"Stop gloating before you get us into an argument and then thrown off the boat."

"Yes," Old Man Bridges reminded them, with an evil glare. "Do continue."

* * *

_"Anyway, things had gotten better. Sure, we still lost the occasional battle here and there, but for the most part, we were finally on the right track and making progress. Finally, we could leave the Fuchsia City area and start traveling to the Pokémon gyms all over the region!"_

_Arius and Zubat were smiling with glee after toppling a rider near the Cycling Road northwest of the city. Having procured a bicycle, they made their way towards the nearest gym... in the metropolis known as Celadon City._

_"We made our way to Celadon City, where we challenged Erika, the gym leader there. She was tougher to beat then she looked, as she cleaned house with my Zubat and Venonat. We didn't stand a chance."_

_Zubat and Venonat were shown both struggling to stay in the match, as both ended up falling to Erika's Tangela rather easily._

_"Regardless of the outcome of the battle, she was pretty nice in giving me some pointers before directing me towards Scissors Street. It was a district full of Pokémon breeders... and a Pokémon trainers' house or two. I decided to enroll in a class in Pokémon battling, hoping to hone my skills and become a better trainer."_

_Arius was seen talking to one of the instructors, then convincing Zubat and Venonat that this experience would be worth it if it would help them in the journey._

_"And so the three of us trained with the other students and the rest of their Pokémon. For months upon months, we studied all the ins and outs of being a trainer, how to employ strategies in order to win battles, and the proper way to keep your Pokémon healthy and in good shape."_

_Arius slowly made his way through each of the lessons, making sure to not move on until he and his Pokémon had mastered them. They were intent on gaining every single advantage these classes could give them._

_"And so, it went on for months and months and months..."_

**To be continued next week in Part 5!**


	22. Session: October, Part 5

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: October, Part 5 (10.31.05/01.25.07)**

**

* * *

**

_**RING RING RING, RING RING RING!  
PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!  
RING RING RING, RING RING RING!  
PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!**_

_-click-_

_(robotic female voice)_

_Please leave your message after the beep._

_**-BEEEEEEEEEEP-**_

_(humanoid female voice)_

_Thank you for your continued efforts! Agent Mulhardy will relieve you in Slateport City upon completion of your mission. Take a few days off, and we'll call you when we need your services again._

_Oh... one more thing._

_Don't forget that attendance of Saturday's Annual Company Picnic is mandatory for everyone not on Level-3 status or higher. Last names A through L must bring a salad this year; M through Z must provide a dessert! Remember, saying 'you forgot' is not an excuse and is punishable by A-1 judgment!_

_-_

_And for the last time, people, it's not a torture dealing with steak sauce!_

_-_

_-_

_**WTF?**_

_Oh, come on, Bill! 87 percent of our crew is not **THAT** stupid!_

_**-BEEEEEEEEEP-**_

* * *

"And then... the greatest day of my life happened..."

* * *

_Outside the Pokémon Trainers' House was a banner that read '9th Annual Celadon City Trainers Open House,' and below it, people of all ages were walking through the gates. They had all come to see the best and brightest of the kids who might one day become Pokémon Master. It was also a chance for family and friends to root their little prodigies on._

_While several young promising trainers were inside the house showing off their Pokémon's looks and appealing nature, others were outside, competing in random one-on-one battles in order to show off their skills. The makeshift stands set up in the backyard were filled to the brim, with most of those there squealing with excitement as another match was about to get started._

_"The following is a one-on-one Pokémon battle between students from our B-Level Class!" shouted a teacher who was refereeing the match. "The battle is over when one of the Pokémon faints or the five-minute time limit expires!"_

_On the west end of the battlefield, Arius reached for a Pokéball from his belt and threw it out. His opponent, a blue-haired boy dressed in a blue and white horizontally-striped shirt and khaki shorts, did the same from his side._

_"Let's go, Zubat!" Arius exclaimed._

_"You're on, Mankey!" shouted the other boy._

_As Zubat and Mankey materialized before the crowd's very eyes, some of the kids from the two duelists' class were chatting amongst themselves._

_"I feel sorry for Arius," a girl commented. "He's going up against Jin, the best student in the class!"_

_"Yeah," added a second, sighing in admiration. "He's so dreamy..."_

_"Nobody in the class has beaten him in almost two months!" recalled one of the boys up there._

_"That's not surprising," added a second. "I'm ranked number two, and I've only come close to beating him once!"_

_"And you've battled him at least half a dozen times in that period," reminded a third._

_Although he couldn't hear the inane chatter from his classmates over the excitable noise of the entire crowd, Arius could tell just by glancing at them that he knew they were all betting against him._

_"I know Jin's good and all, but it's like they're not giving me a chance. Man... but I'm going to prove them all wrong today!"_

_"And... **BEGIN**!" yelled the instructor._

_"Okay, Zubat, use Bite!"_

_"Mankey, dodge and use Fury Swipes!"_

_Mankey hopped to his left, but Zubat quickly compensated for the adjustment, turned, and sank his teeth into Mankey's left hand. The primate Pokémon danced around wildly, doing everything he could to shake Zubat off. But Zubat continued to hang on for dear life._

_"You can do better than that!" Jin shouted at Mankey. "Use Fury Swipes to teach that Zubat a lesson!"_

_Mankey concentrated all of his energy into his free arm, swinging it with claws drawn at Zubat, pounding away until the bat Pokémon was forced to let go after several direct blows to the head._

_"Zubat, Supersonic!"_

_Zubat recovered from the blows and blasted sound waves at Mankey. Mankey howled out in pain as he covered his ears to block it._

_"Now, while Mankey's defense is down... go for Leech Life!"_

_Zubat swooped in once again, baring his fangs. But at the second, Mankey instinctively jumped up and over the charging Pokémon._

_"That a way!"_

_"Rats... Zubat, try again!"_

_"Mankey, use Karate Chop to knock it down!"_

_Zubat turned about and made another diving attempt. This time, Mankey leaped in the air early, reared his right arm back, and then stiffly brought it forward, towards Zubat's head._

_"Zubat... use Razor Wind!"_

_Jin gasped in shock. "Razor Wind?"_

_Zubat suddenly stopped his dive and faced upward at the descending Mankey. Zubat brought his wings back and then snapped them forward in a snap, generating two solid razor-sharp blades of wind that hit Mankey square in the arms. The attack also made Mankey spin backwards, as he lost control of his descent and ended facing the sky as he hit the ground back-first. Mankey cried out in pain, gritting in pain as he tried to get up, using his arms to brace him. But Mankey was screaming loudly as it did so, as his willpower to continue fighting was the only thing fueling him at that point._

_Arius looked on with mild surprise as his Zubat assumed a stationary hovering position a few feet away. Jin, as well as most of the audience, was stunned as well, as Mankey did manage to get to his feet. Though he was breathing heavily with exhaustion, barely able to keep his focus._

_"Is it... over?" Arius asked out loud, loosening his focus on the battle. "Did I... win?"_

_Zubat glanced back at his trainer, thinking the same thing. Suddenly, Mankey leaped into the air at his opponent, grimacing in pain as he attempted to use Karate Chop again._

_"Grrr... okay then. Zubat, finish it off..."_

_"Mankey, stop!" Jin suddenly ordered._

_Hearing his master's call, Mankey did, calming down and landing on the ground a few feet in front of Zubat. Once it did, though, Mankey's right knee buckled, forcing him down to one knee as he gritted his teeth again. He was trying to keep his focus, even though he was in obvious pain. Jin turned towards the referee and conceded the match._

_"A good Pokémon trainer knows when he's beat. Therefore, I concede the match to my opponent."_

_The instructor nodded in agreement, then proclaimed it official. "And with that, the winners of the match are Arius and Zubat!"_

_A mix of emotions rang through the bleachers... some of joy, others of worried concern, and even some of resentment and anger. Arius wanted to rejoice with glee over beating the best student in his class, but seeing the pained look on Mankey's face made him think otherwise. Zubat flew towards him and landed on the ground before him. Arius kneeled down and patted him on the head._

_"Good job, Zubat. I knew you'd come through today."_

_After Zubat acknowledged the compliment, Arius recalled Zubat to his Pokéball. Arius then walked over towards Jin, who was comforting his Mankey as two Chansey ran out with a stretcher to carry it off the field. As he did, he started to hear cries of foul play from some of his classmates._

_"Cheater!" one of the boys yelled._

_"So the only way for you to win is to cripple the opponent?" shouted an irate fangirl._

_"Lo-ser! Lo-ser!" shouted another._

_Arius stopped in his tracks as the cries pierced through him._

_"I didn't mean to hurt his Mankey," Arius thought to himself. "I just wanted to win."_

_Jin lifted Mankey up and placed him on the stretcher, then watched as the two Chansey carried him off the field. Jin was about to follow, but he too heard the jeers coming from the class. Certainly Jin felt the same way, as he turned to look as his opponent. Arius suddenly became even more nervous as Jin walked towards him._

_"Oh great," Arius said under his breath. "He's going to rip into me now. And I bet the teacher's not going to do anything about it. I so should've known my place... I'm going to get slaughtered for this."_

_Arius closed his eyes like the coward he was, not willing to see the pain that was about to be inflicted upon him._

_"Hey..."_

_No response from Arius, who was visibly shaking... and the class began to insult him even more because of it._

_"Hey, open your eyes! Look at me!"_

_"I can't!"_

_"Open your eyes, **DAMN YOU**!"_

_Arius did. He didn't want to, but it was as if Jin's booming voice had compelled him to. Arius saw Jin standing a few feet in front of him. But Jin didn't look as if he wanted to beat the snot out of Arius. Or as if he was going to give out a verbal thrashing. But it sounded as if everyone in the class was doing it for him. Suddenly, many of the other audience members and onlookers began to do the same._

_But with one motion, Jin silenced them all._

_No, he didn't raise his hands to them. He didn't slap or punch Arius, either. He did something that no one expected. Not even Arius._

_Jin reached out with his right hand, grabbed Arius' right hand and pulled it towards him..._

_And he then began to shake it._

_Jin was giving Arius a handshake. A friendly handshake. A congratulatory handshake._

_"Wha?"_

_"Very well played."_

_Some of the classmates chattered amongst themselves over the gesture, but not one of them resumed their jeering._

_"I'm surprised myself," Jin said aloud. "Sure, it can be argued by some that maybe you went too far. But I don't think you did."_

_"You... don't?" Arius muttered slowly._

_Jin shook his head. "No. You fought to win. To be fair, Mankey shouldn't have been hurt that easily. But I never saw that move of yours coming."_

_Jin then turned to the audience, particular his classmates, and addressed them._

_"For once, I, Jin, the best B-Level student here, was outwitted and outplayed by one of my own. My loss today isn't because of a stroke of bad luck. Rather, today, I was beaten by a classmate who just plain outthought me."_

_Jin smiled as he faced Arius once again._

_"I thought you had me beat. Everyone here probably thought so as well. But you pulled that Razor Wind out by surprise. You've been waiting for the right opportunity to unveil that attack, haven't you? Let me guess... you bought it from the Department Store, didn't you?"_

_Arius blushed with embarrassment. "Well..."_

_"Ha ha!" Jin laughed. "No need to be embarrassed... it's perfectly legal to buy a TM there. And I bet you and Zubat have been training secretly to know how to perfectly use it."_

_"That's true," the professor said, finally stepping in. "Though some do frown upon the usage of Technical Machines since it forces a Pokémon to learn a move it wouldn't naturally, the fact that it's still a new attack to use means that it has to be mastered just like the others. Plus, keeping the move a secret from the opposition is a great move. Sometimes the key to winning a battle is to use a move that the opposing trainer doesn't expect."_

_"Looks like I finally have someone in this class to keep an eye out for," Jin said. "After all, I'm pretty sure you don't want to make this your one and only win against me? Not that I'm going to let you beat me once more... not without a fight, at least."_

_"I'm really looking forward to battling you again, Jin!"_

_"Me too... Arius!"_

_The crowd broke out in applause. Even everyone in the class eventually gave Arius a round of congratulations. Arius basked in his win, though humbly, as Jin graciously bowed and shook his opponent's hand one more time before running off to check on his Mankey's condition._

* * *

Arius laughed out loud, to Old Man Bridges' surprise.

"Funny thing about that story," Arius said as he scratched the side of his face. "That was the only time I beat him. Or anyone else in the class did, for that matter. Then again, I never lost to anyone else in the class, either."

Cassie also shared in the chuckling. "The best number-two student in the class! I've always loved that story."

"Anyway, I kinda meandered around. Not in the general sense... but after finishing that year out, I decided to hit the road again. Hit a few gyms, did pick up a couple of badges."

"Sadly," Cassie interrupted, "given the age difference, Arius didn't meet me for another year or so."

"Really?" Old Man Bridges asked as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokéball.

"What's wrong?" Arius asked.

Bridges smiled, then aimed the Pokéball at the water in front of the boat.

"Come on out, Lanturn!"

Out of the Pokéball materialized Bridges' Lanturn, who immediately lit up the area, which was darkening as the sun had began to disappear over the eastern horizon.

"Heh... I guess I got so caught up in the storytelling that I didn't notice that it was getting dark."

"Well, we can't get to Slateport if we can't see where we're going!" Old Man Bridges admitted matter-of-factly.

"I guess so."

"Anyone, Miss Cassie, I believe it's your turn."

"Oh, yes. Now... where was I?"

* * *

_Cassie narrated as her 10-year-old self, well, two days younger than that, skipped around town with a few wild Rattata and Oddish as some neighbors watched happily from their porches._

_"My journey was considerably easier than Arius'. Not to flaunt or anything, but I was known for being a Pokémon prodigy in my hometown of Poli."_

_"Actually, you are flaunting, Cassie dear."_

_Flash a few days forward to Cassie receiving her trainers' license and her first Pokémon, a Bulbasaur. One more day later, Cassie was waving farewell to her family, friends, and fellow townsfolk as she left on her journey._

_"Despite their worries about sending anyway out as a beginner trainer, everyone at home thought that I had what it took to make it. So, off I went into the great big world. It didn't take me long to make a name for myself... well, at least to one certain person..."_

_Cassie and Bulbasaur ended up facing down Gary and his male Nidoran for her very first battle. One, thanks to sheer determination and great planning, Cassie ended up winning... to the dismay of Gary's cheer squad._

_"'The next time we meet, you won't be so lucky,'" Cassie remembered, imitating Gary's voice. "That's what he said after I beat him."_

_"And he stalks you like every rival should," Arius commented._

_"Because he knows greatness when he sees it."_

_"Embellishing again, honey."_

_"Anyway..."_

_Fast forward over the course of a few months, as Cassie quickly amassed a powerful team and made her way through the Kanto League gyms with little resistance. With eight badges in hand, she seemed ready to head to the Indigo Plateau and compete in the Pokémon League._

_"Not to say beating eight gym leaders was a piece of cake, but on my way to Indigo, I was presented with something more challenging..."_

* * *

_"I am Randy Vicardi!"_

_"And I am Jones McCray!"_

_Two twenty-something men had approached Cassie on the way to the Indigo Plateau, and they had challenged her to a Pokémon battle._

_"I don't know why you two are eager for a match," Cassie said aloud, "but even with a handicap, this should be a cinch. Let's go... Abra!"_

_Cassie threw a Pokéball out, and Abra emerged from inside of it._

_"I choose you, Clefairy!" Randy yelled, tossing a Pokéball out._

_"Let's go, Farfetch'd!" shouted Jones._

_"Clefairy, Double Slap!"_

_"Farfetch'd, Sand Attack!"_

_Clefairy and Farfetch'd charged at Abra from either side._

_"Abra... Teleport!"_

_Abra teleported to Cassie's side, leaving Clefairy and Farfetch'd on a collision course that, upon contact, knocked both Pokémon out._

_"Very impressive," Randy admitted as he and his friend recalled their Pokémon._

_"How would you like some special training?" Jones asked, reaching into his pocket and handing Cassie a business card._

_"Um... okay..."_

* * *

"You know what I just realized?" Arius interrupted. "That battle sucked! How did that prove anything?"

"I'll side with your boy here," Old Man Bridges added. "These guys must have been crazy to call that battle anything close to impressive."

"And for some reason, I bought it," Cassie chuckled, lightly bonking herself on the head with her fist. "I guess I wasn't thinking that day."

"Wouldn't be the only time," Arius muttered under his breath.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that!" Cassie growled as she resumed her story.

* * *

"After thinking about it for all of about five seconds, I decided to check it out. So, off I went on the opportunity of a lifetime."

Cassie gasped as she got her first glimpse of the headquarters of the Pokémon Trainers' Association. As far as she could tell, they had everything. From a trainers' school to a breeding center, a research facility to a four-star restaurant, and everything in-between. Or just about, anyway.

"It seemed like the perfect place for young talents such as myself to raise our Pokémon at any pace we felt comfortable. There were some there who would casually come around when they had the time, maybe once or twice a month. Then, there were trainers like me..."

* * *

_A group of twenty fellow trainers, all of varying ages, watched with amazement as Cassie and Bulbasaur easily used Leech Seed to down five targets at varied distances... the last being fifty feet away from them._

_"Wow!"_

_"Amazing!"_

_"Are you sure this is only your third time?"_

_"I guess that smashes the old record of nine attempts for one's first perfect score, huh?"_

* * *

_The same group watched closely as Cassie directed her Abra through a series of obstacles designed to test a psychic Pokémon's teleporting abilities._

_"Through the tossed ring..."_

_Cassie through a hula hoop into the air, and Abra teleported into the middle of it as it reached its peak, before disappearing again shortly before gravity pulled the hoop back down._

_"Into the enclosed space..."_

_Cassie pointed to a rectangular box which had a glass window on the front side of it. Abra teleported inside and into the small space within the box, without breaking the glass at all. He then escaped just as easily._

_"And nothing but net!"_

_Abra appeared just above the rim of a nearby basketball court hoop and curled himself into a ball. He fell right through the center of the hoop, falling to the ground, where he uncurled and landed, feet first, on top of his trainer's head, who had been waiting for him._

_"Ta da!"_

* * *

_"Please identify this Pokémon silhouette! Anyone?"_

_Amongst a class of about a dozen trainers, Cassie was the first to enthusiastically shoot her hand up. The professor quickly pointed her out._

_"That's a Jigglypuff, seen from above!"_

_"That is correct!" the professor replied as he revealed it to be so on the screen._

_"How does she know all of this?" murmured one of the other students to another._

_Cassie glanced to the seat to her right and saw a young boy, maybe a year older than her or so, scratching his head in confusion._

_"I don't get it," he muttered. "I don't see how we're going to need to know this in the real world."_

_"Actually," Cassie cut in, "it's really easy once you get used to seeing the figures."_

_The boy turned to look at Cassie, who was leaning over towards him with a pen in hand._

_"For example, this Jigglypuff question has been on the Pokémon League Testing Center Exam for three years straight! People must not recognize it, since only 12 percent of the test-takers actually got this one correct on the most recent exam."_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"I've been studying old exams from the past two decades. They keep putting a lot of the same stuff on them because only about 20 percent of test takers get a passing score of 70 on the written part. That percentage would be a whole lot higher if people utilized the resources their local Pokémon Center can offer them."_

_"Wow... you're pretty bright."_

_"Not really," Cassie blushed. "People scoff when I tell them that I'd rather travel around and earn gym badges like everyone else instead of using my smarts to get into the League through the Center Exam. But I just like traveling... you know?"_

_"My name's Arius," introduced the boy. "Arius McFly."_

_"And I'm Cassie Banks," she returned with a smile. "Pleased to meet you!"_

_"Would anyone like to identify this Pokémon silhouette?" the professor asked, putting another on the screen behind him._

_"So... any hints to this one?"_

_"Well, maybe you should pay attention to the spines sticking out of its back..."_

* * *

"Arius, being the blockhead that he is..."

"Hey!"

"Kinda latched onto me from that point on. Apparently, the stuff they were offering here was a whole lot more complicated than what they offered at the Trainer's House in Celadon, so he needed some coaxing into the right direction. Especially since he had only been there about as long as I had... which at the time, hadn't been long."

* * *

_Months had passed, and Arius and Cassie seemed pretty much inseparable, as everyone around them noticed that they were doing everything together. Save for sleeping in the same room... they were barely teenagers, after all. Nevertheless, from afar Randy and Jones were observing them, and they had pulled a third into watch mode._

_Their future chaperone and supervisor, Patti Masters._

_"Apparently, we worked so well together that it was eventually decided that we should become partners."_

_Patti approached the two outside and they nodded in unison, apparently agreeing with the decision._

_"Naturally, that wasn't a problem for us."_

_"Together, we learned how to catch a high-level Pokémon using teamwork..."_

_Arius and Cassie were shown using Snorlax and Bulbasaur to take down a wild Electabuzz._

_"How to track down rare Pokémon..."_

_Arius wrestled wildly with a Dragonair as his Mr. Mime held it down with a psychic attack, while Cassie and her Meowth ran in haphazardly with a cargo net._

_"And learn about when it's the right time to induce evolution..."_

_Cassie and Eevee were browsing through a Pokémon guidebook when they came across a page detailing Eevee's evolution line. Arius was running in with a wooden case containing a Water Stone, a Fire Stone, and a Thunder Stone. But then he stopped and slowly crept back away when Cassie and Eevee both turned about angrily and pointed that their intent was for Eevee to become an Espeon._

* * *

"It's been tough at times," Cassie admitted, "but there isn't any other guy I'd rather be with."

"I agree," Arius said with a smile. "She's one in a million... I wouldn't want to be with anyone else."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Old Man Bridges said as he snapped his fingers excitedly. "Unconditional love at its finest! And just in time too..."

Bridges turned around and Arius and Cassie followed his line of eyesight. Just ahead was Slateport City, and the lamplights on the pier served as an indicator as to where to dock.

* * *

A few minutes later, Arius was helping pull Cassie off of the boat. Once she was safely on the pier, Old Man Bridges handed them their backpacks.

"Well, good luck to you," Old Man Bridges told them. "And no more of them silly fights, okay?"

"We promise," they said simultaneously.

"Are you heading back already?" Cassie asked. "Is it safe traveling alone at night?"

"Don't worry about me. Besides, I'm an island man. These big cities on the mainland don't suit me much."

With that, Old Man Bridges pushed his boat away from the pier and started rowing after his Lanturn, who was lighting the way. The two teenagers waved farewell as Bridges disappeared into the darkness.

"Aren't you glad I found such a nice old man to give us a ride here?" Arius smirked.

"Nice to see you carrying your weight, if that's what you mean," Cassie stated in response.

"You know, if it wasn't for me, we would've been sleeping on the beach on Dewford Island, waiting for the morning ferry! And all because you wanted to wait for that guy, Ash."

"Hmmm... I'm still curious as to why he insisted on meeting me in person."

"Forget him. If it was really that important, he would've told you upfront. Who in their right mind chases after people just to tell them something?"

Cassie sighed. "I guess you're right."

"Okay... now that that's settled, let's check-in at the Pokémon Center. In the morning, we'll do some research and find out all about the gym leader here. After all, you're the one who always wanted to go into a battle prepared for anything."

Arius started walking into the city, as Cassie stood and stared back at the sea they had came from. She glanced as far as she could with a worried look on her face.

"Was he... nah. He couldn't have been."

"Unless you can teleport," Arius called out, grabbing her attention, "you'd better move it before we end up sleeping on the floor!"

"Coming!" Cassie cried as she sprinted off after her boyfriend.

* * *

Out at sea, Old Man Bridges continued to row behind his Lanturn.

"Heh heh," he chuckled, "looks like they passed the test after all!"

He flashed a toothy grin as he paddled off, back towards Dewford Island.

**End Session: October  
Storyline to be continued in Session: November!**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes for 'Session: October':  
**For readers of the "Adventures Series," did you notice something familiar about the film shown in the first chapter? Yes, that's the same film Cassie watched in Episode 42 back in the second season! But if you remember, she was too grossed out to actually finish it! Note that the end also corresponds with Misty's Viridian City gym battle in Episode 32! How's that for filling in the gaps?

Speaking of gap-plugging, I'd like to note that though it was not specifically named back when Gary and his two cheerleaders were in the Orange Islands (AS Episode 52), the restaurant that Jessie and James go to... and later Jane and Calamity, is one in the same. It was the Shore Spot, located on the grounds of the Starmie Inn in Trovitopolis!

Jane and Calamity's disguise names, of course, are Frank and Joe. As in the detective brothers duo, the Hardy Boys! Their alternatives, Bert and Nan, refer to Bert and Nan Bobbsey... the Bobbsey Twins! Fun fact I didn't know... there were actually two sets of twins in the Bobbsey family! Bert and Nan were the older pair, Flossie and Freddie were the younger ones. Anyway, my love for mysteries all stems back to the Hardy Boys. Read a lot of their books, primarily from the original book series.

I kinda made a half-hearted homage joke about Officer Jennys being useless. It's one of the theories of the famed Pokémopolis website that I subscribe to... certainly some more than others. My personal favorite, if you haven't guessed... Ash's mom and Professor Oak being in love! Go give it a look, but be aware, you may not necessarily agree with everything they say. Oh, and it's a PG-13 site, so no little kiddies should look at it. Unless your parents let you... but for my protection, you're on your own getting the actual link.

More funny stuff... if you notice, the flashback of the scene where Misty battles Erika and Meowth evolves into Persian, there's some fourth-wall breaking there with an intentional screw-up of how Persian remembers it. Most of the good stuff was cut out of the chapter-split version. Go read the uncut edition to see all the goofiness!

By the way... give yourself a cookie if you figured out what anime I was referencing song lyrics for towards the end of Team Rocket's planning session (in the scene following the end of the aforementioned flashback sequence). Here's a hint... it's an American dub-only theme.

For those of you wanting to spend more time developing Arius' character, as he's gotten so little so far... you got your wish. As you can see... he didn't used to be the strong, dependable young man you know him as now.

I'm with Arius, when he refers to how Cassie got recruited to become a member of the Pokémon Trainers' Association. Now that I look back on it, they really went easy on her. Or I wrote that scene to be more impressive than it actually was. Go figure.

This episode also has the first instance of a scene differing depending on which version you're reading. If you're looking at the one that's split up into chapters, then you read about a small montage of missions the couple went through. If you're browsing through the full-length edition, there's a long scene in which they try to chase down a Pidgey. Want another reason to read both versions this month... well, there ya go!

And don't worry. There's still plenty to dive into regarding Arius and Cassie's adventures in the PTA. Stay tuned!

Get ready to go back to the heroes in the 'November Session!'

* * *

**'Session: November' Trailer:  
**Clamoring for more kimono-clad Erika? Okay, we've got that. Want to see Ash win a Hoenn Gym battle without calling out a single attack? You won't believe that one. Need a reason for Gary to lash out on one of his cheerleaders? It involves a bat. Oh, and are you NOT an Ash and Misty coupling fan? One of her sisters will give you a reason to smile! All of that, plus more of those Rockets you love!

Forget 'Three Short Stories'... in 'Session: November,' prepare for four!


	23. Session: November, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, let's see... we've made it through four months. Though it might easily seem as if it were four years.

November brings a new twist on the "Three Short Stories" format from the "Adventures Series." This time around, there are four! One starring Celadon City gym leader Erika, one with Ash finally catching up to Arius and Cassie in Hoenn, a third featuring Gary, his two cheerleaders, and the best-known minor character from Johto (for better or worse), and the fourth features Misty on a blind date... with someone you'll just squeal with adoration over. Hopefully...

Don't forget some Team Rocket non-filler along the way, too!

Now, roll the theme song! Oh, wait, we don't have a theme song... well, just roll the disclaimer, title card, and all that junk...

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! That's right, no more mentioning of 4Kids Entertainment! Oh, wait... I guess I just did, huh? Anyway, original characters such as Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and countless others, are my creations. Those characters are not allowed to be used by anyone else without written consent from me.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: November, Part 1 (11.07.05/02.01.07)**

* * *

_Previously on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," the world was in shock after a surprising event in the first-ever Pok?on Junior Master Tournament. On the way to becoming the first-ever Junior Master, Marco Pereira suddenly fell unconscious and his Absol became strong enough to take control of the match and help lead Marco to the title._

_Since then, the Pokémon League had suddenly become interested in individuals like Marco and their existence. But they knew very little about the phenomenon. Luckily, they knew Erika had been looking into it for the past few months, so they decided to contract her to do their legwork for them. Given her curiosity of the subject, she graciously accepted the extra workload in addition to her gym leader duties._

_Meanwhile, Ash was traveling to the Hoenn Region to catch up with Cassie, the unfortunate victim of Marco's 'momentum-changing magic.' He wants to inform her of the truth. But the thing is... he himself his one of those gifted individuals. Will he also take the time to reveal that to her and her boyfriend, Arius?_

_Gary is the last piece of that four-way tussle in Evergrande City. He decided to disappear with his cheerleaders after the tournament. The rumor is that he decided to head to the Johto Region, but those rumors have yet to be confirmed._

_Unknown to them all, Team Rocket has their own agenda in reference to the 'legendary' individuals. Apparently, they have an interest in them, but only they know exactly what role they want them to serve in their latest developing plan to take over the world. They also have the advantage... they have confirmation of four of the special five. Will they control the fate of the world if they find the fifth?_

_Speaking of which, when will we find out the identity of the fifth? Is it someone we've already met? Or someone yet to be introduced into the series?_

_Let's rejoin the story to find out, starting with the perfume-loving Erika... who happens to not be where we expected..._

* * *

Friday, November 2nd, Nordrhein-Westfalen Region, Germany

The sun was rising high into the sun on a morning with clear skies... not a cloud to be seen for miles! Despite the weather, at least one young woman was spending the day inside of a brick cottage. In the second floor study, to be exact.

With piles and piles of books stacked on desks, chairs, and the floor, she had been busy reading through them all. All just to find information on an old Pokémon legend that had roots of truth to it, if the events of the Pokémon Junior Master Tournament two months ago were to be believed. But there were many questions about it that still needed answering. Where did it originate from? Who are the identities of those capable of attaining this power of legend? And what long-term side effects would it have on the users?

But most importantly... what were they capable of? And what fate could befall the world if they were to fall into the wrong hands?

Unfortunately, it seemed as if the young woman had fallen asleep at her desk, face-down in the pages of an old, 19th Century journal. Her blue hair was split every which way, having been knocked out of place by some apparent tossing and turning on the 'pillow.' Green was her favorite color, as she was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, green sweatpants, and green socks with a Bulbasaur print on them.

Suddenly, a younger, raven-haired girl burst through the door, jogging Erika out of her slumber. Wearing an orange T-shirt, knee-length pink, Jigglypuff-decorated shorts, and an apron that read 'Küssen Sie den Chef,' which, loosely translated, meant 'Kiss the Chef,' she was in a bit of panic at seeing Erika in such an unrefined state.

"Get up, Erika! You look like a mess! What would the other girls think if they saw you in that state?"

"I guess I fell asleep doing research again," Erika admitted. "That is unbecoming of me, isn't it?"

"Well, get becoming! Breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes! Don't make me have to drag you down. You know I will!"

"I'll be down, Maria."

Maria then bolted out of the room to return to the kitchen and finish her cooking. Erika got up out of her chair and stretched her arms up towards the ceiling. She then looked around at all of the books as she reminded herself of how she and Maria had gotten there.

"To think... that I'd end up in another country..."

* * *

_Friday, September 7th, Celadon City Gym_

_Erika was in the process of packing her things in her room. Just outside, two of her assistants, Lisa and Zuniga, were chatting about it._

_"So... they accepted the proposal?"_

_"Yes. They're covering all of their expenses and everything."_

_"Their?"_

_"Maria's going with her. And Simone's been made interim gym leader."_

_"What? How much leave did Miss Erika request?"_

_"She didn't ask for a specific amount of time. How ever long it takes for her to figure out this thing she's researching."_

_"Is it really that important?"_

_"I suppose it is if the Pokémon League is involved."_

_Suddenly, Erika walked into the room, pulling a suitcase on wheels behind her._

_"It's nothing you two should worry about. I mean, only the fate of the world is at stake here."_

_"No offense..." uttered Lisa, "but why you, of all people?"_

_"I agree," added Zuniga. "Don't they have some big, strong man to take care of this?"_

_Erika chuckled. "I appreciate your concern, girls, but this is nothing more than a search for information. And rare information, at that."_

_"If that's the case... why do you have to leave? That's why we have stuff like computers for!"_

_"Contrary to popular belief, you can't find **EVERYTHING** on the Internet. 'Sides, I'm an old fashioned girl... I like doing things myself."_

* * *

_"We spent several weeks searching through the finest libraries and bookstores in the Kanto and Johto Regions."_

_Erika and Maria trotted from one place to another, from nearly being buried in a book avalanche at the Viridian City Federal Library, to becoming lost in the Underground Bookstore of Goldenrod City. The duo were reading, sleeping, and even eating books. But they didn't seem to be making any progress in their search for answers._

_"At one point, I was beginning to wonder... what had we seen at the Pokémon Junior Master Tournament? Maybe I was mistaken. Maybe Marco wasn't one of the 'legendary' trainers. Maybe what had happened there at the Indigo Plateau was some other unexplained phenomenon."_

_Erika was remembering what she had seen on TV that day, with Marco's Absol having acted on his own to defeat Cassie's Ivysaur and knock her out of the championship match. A couple of days later, Erika and Maria were seen wandering through Vermillion City._

_"We tried to track down Marco. But we couldn't find him. After what had happened, the Pokémon League was supposed to be keeping track of him. It had been a month since he was last seen in Vermillion. The League was getting nervous... with their Junior Master nowhere to be found, their public relations department was swamped with phone calls and letters wondering what had happened. The result of his crowning was controversy enough..."_

_Cameras flashed all throughout a press room as Elite Four Leader Lance was being hounded into answering tough questions by the media._

_"But many were crying foul, that the League was covering the whole deal up, as if they were so dissatisfied with the results of the tournament that they were trying to pretend that it never happened. All the while, I was running out of leads in figuring out the mystery of this odd legend._

_"That is... until two weeks ago..."_

* * *

_Thursday, October 18th, Sweet Suites Hotel, Mahogany Town_

_It was very late at night in Room 305. Maria was passed out on top of one bed; Erika was leafing through research parchments while sitting on the other. She lifted her hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned, exhausted after another day of heavy reading. She slid off the bed and went to work cleaning up the mess of books on it so she could head off to sleep as well. But then, out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention on a small leaflet that was paper-clipped to one of those parchments._

_Curious, she picked it up and scanned it hastily. One line stood out in particular, to which she read aloud, as if to verbally confirm what her tired eyes were seeing._

_"I firmly believe that certain individuals have what is necessary to be able to temporarily transfer their souls in and out of certain Pokémon, given a set of exacting conditions, none of which I have been able to discern, though I do have some theories."_

_Erika's eyes then wandered to the top of the page, where she found the name of the document's author._

_"Werner Geissler."_

* * *

_"Werner Geissler turned out to be a famous Pokémon researcher in the city of Düsseldorf in Germany. Normally, he dabbled in how the relationships of trainers and their Pokémon affected their ability to work in unison under dire circumstances. The rumor was that he also learned about the so-called 'legendary' trainers and was curious himself about how such a thing was possible."_

_A few days later, Erika and Maria were seen getting off a commercial plane at Düsseldorf International Airport._

_"After getting approval from the Pokémon League, since they had to fit the bill for any of my research, Maria and I were on the first flight for Germany. Getting there was the easy part."_

_"Ich verstehe nicht," sighed the confused customs agent... in German._

_Erika and Maria's jaws hung wide open in shock... they didn't understand her, either._

_"Figuring out how to get around Germany when, between Maria and myself, we knew a total of zero words in German? That was the hard part..."_

* * *

_"After somehow getting through Customs and being guided to the nearby Japanese Consulate to ask for a guide and help understanding the language..."_

_Erika and Maria were delighted to meet a Nurse Joy there who understood Japanese and could assist them in their journey._

_"I guess it helped that it doubled as the city's Pokémon Center."_

_Nurse Joy handed them a map and pointed out where to find Professor Geissler, as well as a translation book for them to use. Joy even went through the trouble to call them a taxi to get them to their destination._

_"After finding our bearings, we were off to find Professor Geissler..."_

* * *

Erika had made her way downstairs, gasping in mild surprise as she saw a plate of seaweed-decorated pancakes on the dining room table. Seeing the stunned look on Erika's face, Maria walked over and guided her friend to the table.

"You looked surprised. I thought you knew I could cook!"

"I did, but..." Erika said as Maria pulled out a seat for her and then pushed her under the table, "I didn't know you could make something like this!"

"It's nothing special. But I tell ya... getting seaweed out here isn't easy. Or cheap."

Erika sliced a small piece off and put it in her mouth. She smiled as she chewed on it.

"Wow... this is really good!"

"Thanks!" Maria blushed as she took her seat on the other side of the table.

"Now... where was I? Oh, now I remember..."

* * *

_Erika and Maria were standing in front of the red brick cottage that Professor Geissler called home. It was actually located in a small town just outside of Düsseldorf, out in the countryside. As Maria looked around and took in the beautiful sights and the small number of houses and cottages nearby, Erika went to the door and knocked on it._

_After a few seconds, Professor Geissler opened the door, revealing his fragile, 88-year old bald-headed self to the world. He was wearing what looked to be blue hospital scrubs and a while lab coat._

_"Yeah?" he asked. "What do you young girls want?"_

_Maria laughed nervously as Erika reached into her suitcase and pulled out the old leaflet from the library. She held it up for the old researcher to see as she explained everything to him._

_"We're in search of answers to a certain legend of Pok?on lore that you seem to be quite familiar with. You see, I have seen a couple of individuals who possess the ability that you've described. The ability to loan their souls temporarily to their Pok?on, doubling their agility, strength, and power! I believe there's more than those two, and it's of the utmost importance that we find them all before they fall into the clutches of evil!"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, it is! Any help you could offer us would be greatly appreciated, Professor Geissler!"_

_"Ha ha ha ha ha ha," he laughed. "**HO HO HO HO HA HA!**"_

_Erika and Maria looked at each other, weirded out by the professor's sudden outburst of laughter._

_"That's a good one... I haven't been called Professor in ages! Well, not exactly ages... probably good fifteen, twenty years!"_

_"**FIFTEEN?**" Maria freaked out. "**TWENTY?**"_

_"And that document? I wrote that more than sixty years ago!"_

_"**SIXTY? SIXTY?!**"_

_"Wait a minute!" Erika interrupted. "The only reason we were able to locate you so quickly was by looking at your autobiography! The one that was written three years ago... and in which you state that you were only fifty-four at the time!"_

_"**HO HA HA HO HA HA!**" Professor Geissler laughed out loud again._

_"What's so funny?" chided Maria. "Don't you know only women are allowed to lie about their age?"_

_"Uh..." Erika cut in, "I don't think that's the point..."_

_"Well, then, I guess you girls know what you're talking about. For a minute, I was suspicious, with you dressed like a tea ceremony gal and you like one of them teenyboppers!"_

_"At least I don't lie about my age," retorted Maria, a little upset over the latter representation._

_"Come on in... we've got much to discuss."_

_The professor stepped aside, giving Erika and Maria room to walk in and bring their stuff in as well._

* * *

_Erika and Maria gasped as they glanced all around the house and saw books upon books piled up and stacked everywhere. As well as clothes, trash, and uneaten food... all to the girls' disgust._

_"I apologize in advance for the mess. I don't get visitors too often, and I'm usually too busy with my research to clean this place."_

_"Research?" Erika questioned._

_"Yeah... sorry, but I lied about the 'not being called a professor in ages.' Well, sort of. You see, I still do some research these days. But I haven't had an assistant in years... thus, no one to call me by that title on a daily basis."_

_"Will you just get to the point?" demanded Maria, tapping her feet impatiently._

_"Being so young, I suppose you'd all get to my study and read about all of my research yourselves. But seeing as how you're pressed for time, I'll give you ladies the short and sweet version."_

_Erika and Maria waited with anticipation for Professor Geissler's answer._

_"The short and sweet version is... no."_

_"N-no?" repeated the duo._

_"No as in no, I haven't devised a way to figure out who has this so-called special ability. Been trying for thirty years with no success. So unfortunately, I can't help you find the others. If there are any others."_

_"What? **YOU MEAN WE TRAVELED HALFWAY ACROSS THE WORLD FOR NOTHING, YOU CHEAPSKATE?**"_

_"Calm down," Erika said to her companion. "You're acting unladylike."_

_"I apologize, but I can't help you with something I have yet to figure out myself."_

_"Then let us help you! You've got the material just lying around! You've been thinking about this for so long, maybe you're missing something that should make sense! You've got nothing to lose with two extra pairs of eyes helping!"_

_"Wait a minute, Erika... are you suggesting that we stay here, in this dump of a cottage?"_

_"Now now, Maria... I've seen your room."_

_"Shhhhh! You don't have to tell the old geezer that!"_

_"**HA HA HA HA!** Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want. After all, that's the way of a Pokémon traveler, right? **HA HA HA HA!**"_

_Erika nodded in agreement. "Yes. Then we'll start right away. We've got a lot to do and very little time."_

_"I don't mind cooking and cleaning," Maria told Erika, "but if I have to help him to use the bathroom... he dies!"_

_"Maria! That's not nice of you to say!"_

_"I'm just setting my limits beforehand, that's all."_

* * *

_So Erika and Maria, with some help from the professor, made the house neat and presentable within a matter of hours. From that point on, the duo was committed to going through all of the old research documents in Professor Geissler's study. There was tons of information to go through, but in the end..._

* * *

Erika sighed. "Two whole weeks, and we've barely made any progress at all! And none of the professor's theories panned out!"

Across the way, Maria munched on her pancake quietly as she listened to her friend and boss continue on. To her left, on the wall, pictures and one-page biographies of about twenty trainers, all aged between ten and nineteen, were pinned to the wall. The first two were of Misty Waterflower and Marco Pereira, and both had happy Bellsprout stickers stuck on their lower right corners.

"Misty I kinda learned of after receiving a mysterious letter detailing it with no return address. I even told her. I wasn't sure if she believed me, or I believed her. After all, I've never seen proof of her having that ability.

"Then again, I wouldn't have guessed a nobody like Marco would present the first sign of concrete evidence of its existence. And I'm not even sure it was intentional. He looked just as surprised as everyone else who saw that tournament battle royale that day.

"The question is... the letter said there were five in total. Assuming Misty has shown signs of being able to do a soul transfer, even without her own knowledge of the event, that leaves three to find..."

Among the other photos and biographies were the other three finalists of the Junior Master Tournament: Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Cassie Banks. Also up were some well-known and talented up and comers like AJ Kamensky, Jeanette Fisher, and Richie Sparky, as well as two teen gym leaders in Brock Slate and Bugsy Tourou, and a couple of relative unknowns in Shingo Macintosh and Kelly Kiki.

"But... we've got no sure-fire way of locating them," stated Maria.

Erika sighed again. "So... where do we go from here. Back home?"

"Should we tell Mister... I mean, Professor Geissler went he gets back from his morning run?"

"We're going to have to. Besides, I can't leave Simone in charge of the Celadon Gym forever. You know her... I bet she's having so much fun, she won't want to give the job of gym leader back to me!"

"So, I'll get in touch with the Japanese Consulate and have them help us book a flight back home?"

"Yes," Erika nodded, "book one for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Maria whined. "Whyyyyyy?"

"Well... we kinda made a large mess of our own, between the study and the guest bedroom."

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

* * *

The next morning, a taxicab was waiting out front as Maria ran out of the cottage, carrying the last of their bags. Erika and Professor Geissler casually trotted out afterwards.

"Thanks for your hospitality," Erika thanked, bowing before the old researcher, who blushed a crimson red in response.

"No need. I'm just sorry I couldn't help you more."

"Looks like we'll just have to wait for the others to reveal themselves. As much I as hate for one of them to end up in the hands of someone who'll mistreat them..."

* * *

Halfway across the world, somewhere in the Viridian Forest, several black-uniformed Team Rocket operatives were around a night campfire, singing songs and toasting marshmallows. Suddenly, one of them, a blue-haired male, broke up the festivities by shouting in his croak-sounding voice.

"Already, you all, quiet down! It's time to get to the reason why we're here. And that's to welcome our newest recruit!"

The Team Rocket operative, Butch, pulled a younger, blue-haired guy up from the ground and brought him up to stand before his peers.

"Congratulations, kid!" Butch said with a smile. "Welcome to Team Rocket!"

"Hip hip hooray!" shouted the operatives. "Hip hip hooray!"

Butch then handed the kid a Team Rocket Grunt's uniform and beanie hat and gave him a pat of the beat.

"Don't let the beanie fool ya, kid... given your talents, it won't take you long to become a full-fledged operative like me."

"Heh heh," the kid laughed. "I'm betting my life on it! My name isn't Marco Pereira for nothing!"

"You do know, for your own protection, you have to lose the last name, right? Now... who's in charge of the post-induction hazing this time?"

"Poliwag!" chirped a Poliwag from a small wooden crate one of the others pulled out of a nearby tent. The operatives broke out in hysterical laughter... though Butch didn't seem to think it was funny at all.

"Not funny! You damn know that sucking on one of those things did irreparable damage to my voice!"

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	24. Session: November, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: November, Part 2 (11.14.05 / 02.15.07)**

* * *

_When we last left Cassie and Arius, they were traveling from Dewford Island to Mauville City by way of boat. Thanks to help from a seaman who went by the name of Old Man Bridges, the two teenagers arrived at their destination after a few hours. Hours in which they entertained him by reliving the story of how the two of them first met... and grew to love each other. Granted, they didn't tell him everything..._

_Meanwhile, our plucky young hero, Ash Ketchum, was trying to track them down. With Cassie still unfamiliar of what transpired at the Evergrande City Pokémon Junior Master Tournament in regards to Marco, Ash, along with Pikachu, were hoping to find her and explain the strange sights of that day._

_Thanks to the young couple still being in Mauville despite having arrived there two weeks ago, Ash and Pikachu were finally closing in on them. Hopefully, nothing will distract them from reaching their goal._

_Of course, this is Ash Ketchum we're talking about..._

* * *

Saturday, November 3rd, Mauville City

After two weeks of searching the Hoenn Region, Ash and Pikachu had finally arrived in Mauville City. They were still in the process of attempting to track down Arius and Cassie. But they seemed to have run into a little problem...

"I... can't... take... it... anymore!"

Pikachu had once again been charged, against his will, with the task of keeping Ash focused on what they had come here to do. That included keeping him from walking into every Pokémon gym they had passed along the way. But Ash was having none of that this time...

"I... must... go in... **NOW**!"

Ash broke away from Pikachu and bolted for the gym's front door. Pikachu gave chase, but Ash beat him there, running smack into the door. But unexpectedly, the door fell forward and started moving along some sort of track. Pikachu hopped on board the moving platform, as Ash lied there in an amazement, wondering what was going on.

"Why is this thing moving? It kind of reminds me of a..."

Just ahead of them, the floor began to slope downward. Steeply. Ash and Pikachu freaked out as they realized what was going on.

"**ROLLER COASTER!**"

"**PIKAAAAAA!**"

A guard rail appeared on either side of the platform, and the duo hung on for dear life as the 'coaster car' picked up speed and dropped downwards...

* * *

Just a few miles away, on a hillside just outside of the city, Arius and Cassie were in the midst of a training battle. Arius watched as his Snorlax stood fast while Cassie ordered her Espeon to attack.

"Espeon, use Swift!"

Espeon fired a small wave of stars right at Snorlax, resulting in a direct hit on the giant Pokémon's belly. But Snorlax seemed to phase it off as it was nothing, reaching down to scratch his stomach as a sign of such.

"Cassie, you're not even trying anymore! Do you want to stay a Second-Level Novice or what?"

"I'm doing the best I can!"

"Well, try harder!"

"Try harder, he says," Cassie thought to herself. "Espeon's not a physical Pokémon, and that makes it even harder to take down a strong defender like Snorlax!"

Cassie glanced at her boyfriend across the way, and appeared to look as if she was trying to see through him. In reality, she was just trying to read his mind in order to discover his next move.

"I bet she's trying to read my mind right now," Cassie heard from Arius' mind. "Cheater. How's she supposed to become a Pokémon Master if she has to resort to that to gain an advantage?"

"I hate it when he's right," she mumbled under her breath. "But..."

Cassie closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the battle using her other senses. Arius noticed that, and smiled.

"Snorlax... Body Slam!"

Snorlax started walking over towards Espeon, one ground-shaking step at a time. Espeon stood her ground, waiting for her next command. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Cassie deep in thought, trying to transmit instructions through telekinesis.

But then, out of the blue, Cassie fell backwards, hitting the ground back-first. Espeon was about to run over and see what was up, but then she saw a shadow engulf her. The shadow of Snorlax.

Who was about to deliver what amounted to a belly flop on her.

"**SNORLAX!**"

"Oh crap!" Arius yelled as he ran over to check on Cassie. "Cassie!"

As Arius ran past their two Pokémon, Snorlax got back up on his own two feet, only to fall backwards himself... and into a deep sleep. As for Espeon, other than having been knocked out by the attack, she didn't look too worse for the wear.

Meanwhile, Cassie had come to, rubbing the side of her head as she sat up and saw Arius coming up and going down on both knees in front of her.

"Are you okay?" Arius asked, concerned.

"I think so," Cassie replied. "That's never happened before..."

"The fainting part?"

"No, no, what caused the fainting! I was trying to transmit my next move to Espeon using my psychic powers. But, for some reason, I couldn't do it. And now... I've got a headache! Uhhhh..."

"Maybe we should quit for the day," recommended Arius. "We need to get back to the Pokémon Center so you can get some rest."

Arius then pulled out Snorlax's Pokéball to recall it. Once that was done, he got Espeon's and did the same for Cassie's Pokémon.

"Do you need help walking back?" Arius asked, not even waiting for an answer as he draped one of Cassie's arms around the back of his neck.

Cassie nodded, then let Arius lead her slowly back into Mauville.

* * *

"Ha ha ha! I see you made it all the way through!"

Ash and Pikachu, a little disoriented after the ride and a battle with a robot Raikou, were slow to get up as they were greeted by a man with gray hair and beard, dressed in a yellow suit covered by a brown and gray sweatshirt.

"By the way, my name's Wattson! I'm the gym leader here! I'm guessing you've come to challenge me for a Dynamo Badge!"

"That's right, and I will... once the room stops spinning..."

"Ha ha! Well, when it does, the battle field awaits! Right, Watt?"

A younger, glasses-wearing man with a lab coat over his green shirt and tan slacks sighed over Ash's disoriented state. As well as the fired-up look that Pikachu had on his face.

"I apologize in advance... he insists on his challengers having 'fun' before their battles."

* * *

"**CHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Ash returned the 'fun' favor... by having Pikachu knock out Wattson's Magnemite, Voltorb, and Magneton without difficulty. In fact, each one had been done in by a single, well-placed Thunder attack apiece. As Wattson and Watt stood there, flabbergasted, so did Ash and Pikachu, who actually couldn't believe it themselves.

"I guess that's it," Watt said, having acted as referee for the match. "With Magneton unable to battle, the victory goes to Ash of Pallet Town."

Despite the shocking result, Ash reacted to the win all the same.

"Yes! I've got myself... a Dynamo Badge!"

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu added.

"Well, well..." Wattson admitted, shaking a bit as he walked over. "Very impressive indeed."

Wattson reached into his pocket and pulled out a Dynamo Badge, which he promptly handed over to his challenger.

"Congratulations, Ash! Now, if you'll excuse me..."

With that, Wattson turned about and slowly waddled out of the room.

"Sorry about that," Watt apologized again. "I think he's a little surprised about how that battle turned out. We all are."

"No kidding."

Ash watched as Wattson left the room. He had won a gym badge in the Hoenn Region at long last. But for some reason, the victory felt a little hollow to him...

* * *

45 minutes later, at an ice cream parlor in downtown Mauville, Arius was sitting at a table. His face showed that he had his own reason to look stunned in disbelief. While he had barely touched his single scoop of Rocky Road ice cream, which had almost completely melted out of its cone and onto his left hand, his girlfriend just across from him was finishing off the remnants of a four-scoop banana split sundae, covered in chocolate sauce and topped off with two red cherries.

"If you were that hungry, we could've gone to eat at an actual restaurant!" complained Arius.

"You're just grumpy because I ordered the most expensive thing off the menu," Cassie observed. "That, and because your ice cream melted while you were watching me eat."

"Because I was concerned about you!" Arius said as he used a napkin to wipe off what of the sticky substance he could on his hand into Cassie's empty bowl. "It couldn't be because I added it to your tab!"

"Whatever happened to treating a girl?"

"If I want to treat you, it'll be at some fancy shmancy five-star place. Not somewhere like this, just to get a quick, cheap thrill."

"Wow, it's really him!" a customer squealed from another table.

Curious, Arius and Cassie both turned to the counter. They saw a man with a gray beard and hair that only covered the back of his head standing there. He was dressed in a yellow dress shirt and pants, with a grayish-brown sweatshirt over that. And he seemed... sad.

"Here you go!" the chipper girl behind the counter said as she handed him a tub of ice cream labeled 'Winning Wattson'.

"Thank you," he said as he paid for his purchase.

"Did something happen?" she asked as Arius and Cassie tried to listen in from their table. "You only order a tub of ice cream when something bad happens to you. And for it to be a tub of the flavor we named after you... it must be real bad!"

Wattson sighed. "I'm sorry, Katrina... but I don't feel like talking about it."

"Oh."

After ringing the purchase up and bagging it, Katrina bid him farewell.

"Hope you feel better! I wanna see you smiling the next time you drop by!"

Wattson walked out silently without any sort of reply.

"That's Wattson, the gym leader here in Mauville!" Arius deduced.

"Ya think?" Cassie retorted, a little dismayed he was only now figuring that out.

"It's perfect! What better way to prepare for a Pokémon League advancement exam than to challenge a high-ranking gym leader? That's just what you need!"

Arius then jumped out of his seat and bolted for the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Cassie exclaimed, fiddling around in her backpack for some money to leave for a tip.

* * *

"Hey! Mr. Wattson, hold on a second!"

Wattson stopped as Arius caught up to him on the street.

"What do you want?" he asked, not turning around to face Arius.

"My name's Arius McFly, and me and my girlfriend want to challenge you to a gym battle! We've heard so much about you, and now we want to see if we're strong enough to beat someone as powerful as you!"

"I'm sorry..." Wattson said slowly. "But I'm afraid I must decline your challenge."

With that, Wattson started walking away.

"Hey!" Arius yelled, trying to get Wattson's attention.

"Don't bother," came Cassie's voice, as she had caught up and she had put a hand on his shoulder. "He has his reasons."

"What? But doesn't he know that generally gym leaders are required to accept every single challenge?"

Cassie dodged the question, instead content with watching Wattson turn at the next street corner and disappear from sight.

"Hmmmm..." Cassie figured out, flashing a smile all of a sudden. "Looks like he finally caught up with us."

Arius was confused. "Wait a minute... what now?"

"We need to go back to the Pokémon Center," Cassie answered as she turned about and started heading the other way.

"I'm glad your psychic powers are back to normal, but how about explaining for the mind reading-impaired?" Arius shouted as he followed her.

* * *

That night, Ash was lying awake in bed at his room at the Pokémon Center, while Pikachu slept soundly next to him. As he stared up at the ceiling, he picked up his Dynamo Badge from his badge case and stared at it for quite awhile.

"I know I should be happy about this. But..."

Ash quickly replayed the short battle in his head, as Pikachu easily bested each of Wattson's Pokémon with just one electric attack apiece. He then remembered something that Nurse Joy had asked him when she was checking out Pikachu afterwards...

* * *

_"Pikachu seems a bit overcharged," Joy commented as she hooked Pikachu up to a machine to draw some of it out. "Did anything happen to him that may have caused this?"_

_Ash shook his head. "I don't think so."_

* * *

_Earlier, in the gym's trap-filled entrance hallway, Ash watched as Pikachu attacked a Raikou! But upon touching it, a lot of Raikou's electric charge was transferred to Pikachu. The resulting exchange caused Raikou to explode, taking out its own head and sending Pikachu flying back towards Ash._

_"Pikachu!" Ash cried._

_Pikachu managed to land on his own feet okay, though sparks were now visibly sparking from his cheeks. Meanwhile, the Raikou, which was apparently a fake if the wires sticking out of its neck were any indication, had stopped moving._

* * *

"**THAT'S IT!**" Ash realized, shouting at the top of his lungs and waking Pikachu up.

"Pi... pika pi?" Pikachu asked sleepily.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Pikachu had just ran past the main desk at the Center, about to head out for the Mauville Gym. But out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Watt at the desk, chatting with Nurse Joy.

"Oh, Ash, it's you!" Watt stated, relieved. "Good."

"Watt? Oh, yeah... I have to tell you something."

"I know," Watt cut him off. "Nurse Joy and I just kinda figured it out a few minutes ago."

"Well, let's go tell Wattson then! I think it was kind of unfair for me to win a gym badge like that. It would only be fair if I give it back and challenge him again... with Pikachu's normal strength."

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped in agreement.

"That's all well and good... but Wattson walked out about half an hour ago, saying he was going to take a vacation and that he wasn't sure when he'd be back. Oh... and there was an empty tub of 'Winning Wattson' flavored ice cream rolling across the floor in his room..."

"WHAT? We have to go find him!"

"Well, he was heading north..."

Ash grabbed Watt by the arm and pulled him out the door, with Pikachu running right behind them.

* * *

About a mile or so outside the city, Wattson had stopped by the river when he had been approached by a wild Electrike. Wattson was smiling and laughing as the playful Pok?on jumped about here and there. Electrike then jumped up onto Wattson's lap and started licking the gym leader on the side of his face.

"Ha ha, you're full of energy, aren't you?" Wattson laughed.

"Wattson!"

Wattson turned about and saw Ash and Watt running towards him.

"Well well, look who's here! How are you, Ash?"

"I'm fine... but there's something we have to tell you."

"It's regarding the battle you two had yesterday."

As Watt explained the situation, a smile started appearing on Wattson's face.

"Well now... that explains it! I knew I wasn't losing my touch!"

Ash reached into his pocket and pulled out the Dynamo Badge he had 'earned' yesterday. He then motioned to hand it over to Wattson.

"Wattson, I..."

But Wattson rejected Ash's open palm, closing it into a fist and pushing it back towards Ash.

"Keep it as a souvenir."

"But... I didn't win this fair and square. Attacking that robot ended up supercharging Pikachu that it gave us an unfair advantage! I don't deserve this badge."

"I applaud your honesty, Ash. But we all know you didn't plan on that happening. Heck, I didn't plan on it. It was an accident and a case of good fortune on your side. We couldn't have predicted this. As far as I'm concerned, you won that badge yesterday."

"Are... are you sure?"

"As positive as a Plusle! Ha ha ha!"

"So that means you're not going on vacation?" Watt asked his boss.

"Of course not! There are others waiting to challenge me! Besides..."

Wattson started to stroke Electrike's head, to which he smiled with approval.

"I've got me another Pok?on to train!"

Ash nodded. "And I've got something I have to take care of too."

"In that case... I wish you the best!"

Wattson shared a hearty handshake with Ash before bidding him and Pikachu farewell. Ash and Pikachu waved back as Wattson, Watt, and Electrike saw them off.

"Thanks again for everything!" Ash shouted.

* * *

As Wattson disappeared from sight, Ash and Pikachu began plotting their next move.

"Well, Pikachu, maybe we should try our luck here in the Hoenn Region," Ash told his partner as they walked down the hill. "I mean, since it looks like we're not gonna ever catch up to Cassie and Arius..."

"Pikachu," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the duo heard some applause coming from nearby. Turning to their right, they saw Arius leaning against a nearby tree, clapping his hands with joy.

"Congratulations, Ash Ketchum... you've found us."

Ash and Pikachu ran over excitedly.

"Whew... I thought we'd never find you!"

"Pika!"

"We couldn't put our own lives on hold just to wait for you, you know! What's so important that you had to come all the way here to Hoenn to talk to my girl in person?"

"It's regarding Marco."

"Marco?" Arius asked, scratching his head. "Oh, now I remember! The kid that knocked her out of the tournament, right? And unfairly, I might add! I mean, what was up with that strange glow his Absol had? And while he was unconscious?"

Ash sighed. "It's a long story..."

"Then I bet you wouldn't mind telling it over lunch?" Cassie offered as she walked up along the path towards them.

* * *

All of Ash, Arius, and Cassie's Pokémon were off to the side, enjoying some Poké-food as the three trainers enjoyed some sandwiches while they sat on a blanket on top of the grass.

"Nice to hear about the whole thing with Wattson," Cassie exclaimed. "I kinda figured you were in town after reading his thoughts yesterday. But I began to doubt myself after we couldn't find you at the Pokémon Center!"

"She was getting really worried," recalled Arius.

"Yeah," Ash chuckled. "My mind was kinda busy at the time..."

"So... what can you tell us about that cheater, Marco?"

"Yes. There was always something about him I didn't like..."

"Well..." Ash began, "I'm not sure how to explain it. In fact, I'm not sure how much of it I understand myself."

"Um... if I may..."

Cassie leaned forward and pressed her forehead against Ash's. In an instant, she used her psychic powers to find and process everything that Ash was going to tell them. Her task complete, she pulled away. But for some reason, Cassie was holding her head in pain again. And apparently, so was Ash.

"Ooh, that smarts..." Cassie remarked.

"Ow!" Ash cried out. "What did you do?"

"Did you do what I think you just did?" Arius asked.

"Yes... but that's the first time I've tried doing it that way."

"Uh... what did you do?" Ash repeated again.

"I just tried to read your mind," Cassie admitted.

"Wow! You can do that?"

"I can... but for some reason, I couldn't pull out everything you wanted to tell me."

"Is he holding back?" Arius wondered out loud.

Cassie shook her head. "I don't think so. It may be that I'm not strong enough to get out that much information at once."

"So, what did you find out?"

"You know about what Marco can do now, don't you?" Ash concluded.

Cassie nodded. "Yes. Yes I do."

Arius scratched his head, distraught that he's being left out again. But Cassie then began to explain it to him.

"Apparently Marco has gained this strange ability where he's able to temporarily transfer his soul to one of his Pokémon. The two combine to increase the attacking Pokémon's strength, with the merge signified by the appearance of a visible colored aura around the Pokémon."

"What do you mean he's able to do this? At will?"

"No. He can't seem to control when it happens. But the incident in Evergrande City wasn't his first. And it may not be the last. Furthermore, he may not be the only one with this 'power.'"

Cassie looked over at Ash, allowing Arius to instantly draw a quick conclusion.

"You mean... you..."

"Yeah," Ash admitted. "Strangely, though, I remember it happening, but not what happened when it was going on. You know?"

"It's true. Ash has shown that ability once before. Though I was unable to discern where, when, or how from the brief time I was in there."

"It was at the Viridian City gym. Though, like I said, I don't recall much about that day..."

"So this means that you could've cheated just like Marco," Arius had figured out, "but for whatever reason, you decided not to?"

"I told you, I don't know how to even use these powers in the first place!" defended Ash.

"So, why tell us?" questioned Cassie. "If it's just to justify me finishing fourth in that tournament, it didn't work."

"No... you see, I've been having trouble figuring out this thing, and neither Professor Oak or anyone else I've asked seems to know what's going on with me. I don't even know if I can do that again!"

"Well... I guess we could look through our networking channels..."

"Psst!" Arius reminded Cassie. "We're not in the PTA anymore!"

"There are networking channels you're not privy to that aren't connected to them, you know!"

"So you can figure this thing out?"

"Well, Ash... considering the great Professor Oak couldn't... it's pretty doubtful. Still, it's worth a shot. You never know."

Ash smiled. "I knew I could trust you!"

Cassie blushed in response. "Well... uh... glad to know that I've finally proven myself to you... again."

"I still don't see the point of him coming all the way out here just to tell us that," Arius mumbled under his breath.

* * *

After finishing up lunch, Ash and Pikachu pack their stuff.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Cassie asked of Ash.

"I'll have to talk it over with Professor Oak," he answered. "Of course, I've been away from Misty and Brock for a few weeks, so I bet they want to know what I'm up to. I might go back home."

"You could come with us," Cassie suggested. "Arius and I are going to challenge Wattson for Dynamo Badges tomorrow. After that, we're heading up along Route 111. Cassie has her Novice Class First Level Exam coming up in a few days."

"Ah, I remember that," Ash scratched his chin. "That was a hard one."

"You mean you passed it already?"

"Heh heh," Arius snickered. "Looks like the genius is falling behind."

"Rookie Class League members shouldn't be making fun of those above him," Cassie chided, reminding Arius to remember his place.

"That's okay... I wouldn't want to get in the way of you two."

"Just remember to call us next time instead of following us halfway across the region," Arius said in jest.

"And the next time we do see each other, you better have Misty and Brock with you!" Cassie told Ash. "Especially Misty. So I can tell her in person that I've never had a romantic interest in you."

"What?" Arius gasped in shock.

"How did you..." Ash scratched his head. "I never..."

Cassie winked playfully. "At least I'm one less girl she'll won't have to worry about. C'mon, Arius..."

"You mean you never..."

Cassie tugged Arius away. "You really think I'm the type to keep my options open? Now, we have some training to do..."

"Maybe we can have a battle next time!" Ash shouted as he waved goodbye.

"Pika pika!"

With Cassie and Arius heading off to prepare for their match with Wattson, Ash and Pikachu are on their way to the Pokémon Center to decide upon their next move... and if necessary, beg to be wired enough money for the trip back home!

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	25. Session: November, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: November, Part 3 (11.21.05 / 02.22.07)**

* * *

_Whilst Gary was competing in the Pokémon Junior Master Tournament, his two followers, Stephanie and Amber, were nowhere to be found. Much to Cassie's dismay, who seemed to thrive on jabbing at any supposed romantic relationship he may have had with them. Particularly Stephanie._

_After a short break to visit their families and such, Stephanie and Amber rejoined Gary as he made a trip to the Johto Region. Gary's in the midst of tackling a new challenge, trying to gather all eight Johto badges. Along the way, he has to fight off the advances of Stephanie, who still refuses to let it sink in that he doesn't like her that way, and Amber's fleeting whims, as she searches the world trying to figure out what she wants to do with her life._

_But today, a third girl threatens to enter the picture and muddle it even further. Is Gary on the fast track to putting together a brand new squad of cheerleaders? Or will Stephanie refuse to share Gary with anyone else? And just what does Amber want to be this week?_

* * *

Thursday, November 15th, West Route 29, Johto Region

Meanwhile, somewhere on the road to Cherrygrove City...

"Oh, come on!" shouted a shrill voice. "When will you admit that you're in love with me? We all know it's true!"

A group of three was walking along the road, but one of them in particular was being quite loud about it.

"Please, Gary-poo!"

Loud enough to disturb some Pidgey and Hoothoot, who flew away from their nests to get away from the disturbance.

"I thought I told you not to call me by that name!"

"But it's my pet name for you, Gary-poo! If it makes you feel any better, you can call me Stephanie-poo!"

The shrill voice happened to be Stephanie Applegate, who was openly flirting with the guy she cheered on everyday, Gary Oak.

"Then again," Stephanie reconsidered, "that sounds funny with my name attached."

Ahead of them, their 'third,' a younger girl who was also one of Gary's supporters, was frustrated that the duo was lollygagging behind. She was Amber Gyro, who was in a rush to get to Cherrygrove City.

"Come on, hurry up! I so wanna get there so Horsea and I can go tryout to become Pok?on cheerleaders for the Seadra professional baseball team!"

"Amber's right," Gary said as he started walking faster, leaving Stephanie behind. "Let's pick it up."

"But don't you wanna walk with me anymore?" Stephanie asked as she picked up her pace to stay beside him.

Before Gary could answer her question, the three of them started hearing music coming from nearby. Out of genuine curiosity, the trio started heading towards the fanciful tune.

* * *

**TWEET! TWEET! TWEET TWEET TWEET!  
TWEET! TWEET! TWEET TWEET TWEET!**

In a clearing just ahead, a blue-haired girl was in the midst of showing a display of team spirit as a boom box played at her feet the introduction to her favorite team's fight song. She was dressed the part of her team, too, decked out in yellow jacket with black pinstripes, white baseball shorts, and a white cap with a lightning bolt insignia front and center on the bill. She also had a miniature plastic yellow bat, which she was swinging to and fro. Next to her was her lone Pok?on, Chikorita, who was bobbing her head up and down to the beat. Chikorita was also decorated similarly, sporting a yellow and black headband with the same lightning bolt insignia in the center.

**TWEET! TWEET! TWEET TWEET TWEET!**

"Okay, Chikorita, you know what to do!" the girl exclaimed. "Say it loud, sing it proud!"

"Chika!" Chikorita chirped.

With that, the girl and her Chikorita started singing.

"Let's all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all!  
The players charge the field and double-team the ball!  
They're the crew with Mega Punch when they are in a crunch!  
Metronome, safe at home, Hyper Beam too!  
Win! Win! Through thick or thin!  
Electa-buzz, it's you! **YAAAY!**"

"**YAAAY!**" Amber repeated, applauding as she ran out into the clearing. "A Pok?on cheerleader, in the flesh!"

"Huh?" the girl blinked, noticing Amber but unable to hear her because of the loud music.

Chikorita used her vines to stretch over to the stereo and push the 'stop' button, bringing calm back to the surrounding forest.

"That's better. Now... what were you saying?"

"So you're a Pokémon cheerleader!" Amber gasped with excitement, beginning to talk faster and faster. "What kind of cheers do you do? How much do you get paid? Do you really get to meet the actual players? Anyone tell you that your Chikorita is adorable? Is that the actual uniform a cheerleader has to wear? I guess shorts are preferred to skirts, huh?"

"Uh..."

"Silly me, where are my manners? My name's Amber."

"And I'm Gary Oak," Gary introduced himself as he appeared in the clearing. "Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"And I happen to be the beautiful Stephanie Applegate," Gary's other 'friend' proclaimed, "here to tell you that Gary-poo here is taken! Oh, and to ignore Amber. Before you know it, she'll want to be the next Pok?on Idol or something like that. She's trying to figure out what to do with her life."

"Like you have any reason to talk!" Amber shot back.

"And I thought we agreed that you'd stop calling me by that name!" Gary objected.

"Details, details," Stephanie shrugged.

"My name's Casey," the blue-haired girl told them. "Pleased to meet ya!"

"Likewise," Amber replied cheerfully.

"So... you don't look like you guys are from around here. Where ya headed?"

"To Cherrygrove City! My Horsea and I are going to try out to be Pok?on cheerleaders for their professional baseball team, the Seadra!"

"The... Sea... dra?"

"What? Is something wrong?"

"You're a Seadra fan? Oh, no no no! We can't have **THAT**! Don't you know that the Electabuzz are the greatest team in the land?"

"Electabuzz, 6th place out of 6 teams, with a record of 57-80-3," Gary read from the Cherrygrove Chronicle, one of the local newspapers. "Finished 20.5 games out of first place, sixth season of last seven in which team has finished in last."

"I don't know much about baseball," Stephanie admitted, "but that sounds bad."

"We've just had bad luck and horribly-timed injuries and stuff," defended Casey. "Next season, we'll take the pennant and everything, **JUST YOU WATCH!**"

"Whatever you say, kid."

"All I'm sayin' is, that when it comes to team spirit... the Electabuzz are better than the rest!"

"Is being a cheerleader for the Electabuzz really that much better?" asked Amber with curiosity. "The only reason I picked the Seadra was because they were the closest team to New Bark Town, and I really wanted to get into it while the getting's good."

"Well, my friend, allow me to introduce you to everything being a fangirl of the Electabuzz entails!"

"Like, how to cheer a team that totally sucks!" interrupted Stephanie.

"They don't **SUCK**!"

"I bet they're so stupid that they'll kick a ball into their own net on purpose!" Stephanie said, imagining said event with two small Electabuzz posing as the players.

"That's not even the right sport!"

Stephanie then imagined five miniature Electabuzz grappling with a large Snorlax, to the cheering of thousands of spectators.

"Or they're so weak that the entire team gets pushed out of the ring by one big guy, all at the same time!"

"That's not it, either!"

Stephanie's thoughts turned to an Electabuzz struggling against a Pichu in a game of Go.

"They're so pathetic, they can't win even with a nine stone handicap and a komi of eight points!"

"**THAT'S NOT EVEN A SPORT, AND KOMI CAN'T EXCEED FIVE-AND-A-HALF AT THE PRO LEVEL!**"

"Do you understand what they're arguing about?" Amber asked Gary.

Gary shrugged his shoulders. "Eh... I stopped listening when Stephanie started talking."

"And you're my squad mates!" Stephanie yelled at Amber and Gary. "You should be helping me show this poser her place!"

"Two members don't make up a squad," Amber told her.

"And last time I checked, I'm not a cheerleader!" Gary defended.

"Poser?" Casey shouted. "Only a real poser would call somebody else a poser!"

"Oh yeah? Only a poser would come back with some lame law like that!"

"You're just jealous because you can't comprehend what it means to cheer for such a great team like the Electabuzz!"

"I comprehend that they're horrible, and you don't have what it takes to admit it! If you're a real cheerleader, you need to stand behind someone who understands what it takes to be the best. Someone who's always on the top of his game. Someone who doesn't take kindly to losing!"

"Please don't tell me you're talking about yourself," Casey said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm talking about Gary Oak!" Stephanie exclaimed, pointing at him. "He's a member of the Pokémon League, has collected over 60 Pokémon, and is the fastest trainer on record to reach the 1,000 and 2,000 win career mark! You should be worshipping Gary like the God he is!"

"Even I don't like to get **THAT** carried away," Gary muttered.

Casey snapped her fingers. "I knew that name sounded familiar."

"That's right, you little rookie! The best team in town is in the hands of Gary Oak! And you're looking at the official cheerleading squad of the Gary Oak Fan Club!"

"Steph, really, two people does not equal a squad," Amber reiterated.

"Now, it's time to show you the official Gary Oak Fan Club cheer! Usually, we only do this when Gary's whooping the butt of some pathetic trainer. But we'll do it for free, just this once!"

Stephanie reached into her backpack and pulled out her purple pompoms. She went into her normal cheerleading routine, swinging them around and jumping about.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! **YAAAY!**"

Casey just stood there, her jaw having figuratively dropped to the ground in shock. Stephanie then shot an angry glare at Amber, who was shyly hanging by Gary and trying to stay out of it.

"Amber, get your butt over here and help me show this brat up!"

"But..."

Stephanie pulled out a second set of pompoms out of her backpack and tossed them at Amber, who instinctively caught them.

"No buts! Except for the one you should be shaking! Now..."

Reluctantly, Amber walked over and joined Stephanie in reciting their cheer.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! **YAAAY!**"

Only Amber didn't have any enthusiasm in her cheering or her pompom swinging... which Stephanie duly noted.

"This is Gary Oak you're cheering on here, girl! Shake it like your life depended on it!"

And so, once more...

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! **YAAAY!**"

Casey sighed. "Talk about striking out. No wonder Gary didn't win the title of Pokémon Junior Master. He just didn't want it bad enough."

"**YOU TAKE THAT BACK, YOU LITTLE MUNCHKIN!**"

"**OH YEAH? MAKE ME!**"

"**GARY!**" Stephanie shouted at the spiky-haired one. "**MAKE HER TAKE IT BACK!**"

But Gary was in the midst of checking something in his Pok?ex.

"Hmmm... according to this map I downloaded, we're only about two miles away from Cherrygrove."

"**WHY AREN'T YOU TAKING THIS SERIOUSLY, GARY-POO?**"

"Because I have better things to do then to get mixed in the middle of a girl fight."

"I agree," Amber said, walking over to Casey and interlocking arms with her... to Casey's surprise. "Besides, Casey's got me all excited about becoming an official Electabuzz fangirl!"

"But you wanted to be a Pokémon cheerleader just a minute ago!" Stephanie reminded her. "Besides, the only person you should be a fangirl of is Gary!"

"Amber knows where it's at!" Casey smiled. "Give me a high five!"

Amber smiled back and did high-five the Electabuzz fangirl.

"**THAT'S IT!** It's one thing to steal a fellow squad member, **BUT NOW YOU WANT TO STEAL GARY FROM ME TOO?**"

"What?" Amber asked, a bit confused.

"**WHAT?**" Casey added, in rage.

"I don't belong to her," Gary stated nonchalantly as he pulled out the Cherrygrove Chronicle again and started reading.

"I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokémon battle!"

"What?" Amber gasped.

"**WHAT?**" Casey questioned as she glanced at her Chikorita.

"But you don't have a Pokémon of your own," Gary admitted truthfully, his face covered by the paper.

"That's okay!" Stephanie smiled as she held up a Pokéball. "I'm secret borrowing Amber's for this."

"What?" Amber freaked, searching her pockets and finding her lone Pokéball missing.

"**WHAT?**" Casey growled.

"Seriously," Gary dittoed. "enough with the repetitive gags already! Next person to start one gets a bat upside the head!"

"If I win," Stephanie said to Casey, "you hop along your merry little way and promise to proclaim the greatness that is Gary Oak! While simultaneously promising never to have any romantic feelings for him ever again!"

"But I don't have any..."

"If you win, you can... I don't know, get a free peck or something. Oh, and I'll allow you to teach Amber how to be an Electabuzz fangirl."

"But I wanna be an Electabuzz fangirl no matter what," Amber said pleadingly. "It's my life long dream!"

"Some dreams were meant to be broken," Stephanie told her.

Amber reached over and plucked Casey's hat from her head and put it on her own.

"Hey!" Casey objected.

"Win! Win! Through thick or thin!" Amber cheered. "Electa-buzz, it's you! **YAAAY!**"

"You gave me a great idea!" Casey said as she giggled with delight over Amber's cheer. "If I win, then you, Stephanie, have to learn the entire Electabuzz fight song and promise to sing it all the way through at Gary's next televised battle!"

"Ha! I suppose I can live with those terms! Not that I'm gonna lose to begin with!"

"We'll see who's laughing when the final out is recorded!"

* * *

Minutes later, Casey, who had gotten her cap back from Amber, and Stephanie were at the opposite ends of a battlefield that had been horribly rushed together, with nearby tree leaves and branches used to mark the field boundaries. Gary had somehow been roped into being the battle judge, with Amber too enamored with the Electabuzz fight song that she was on the sidelines, trying to create a cheer routine based on it.

"Okay, let's see... left, right, pivot step, right, left, pivot step, pelvic thrust forward..."

"**YOU TRAITOR!**" Stephanie yelled at her. "**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE CHEERING FOR ME!**"

"I'm only doing this since I don't care who wins," Gary said truthfully.

"**AND HE'S SAYING THAT BECAUSE HE HAS TO BE IMPARTIAL!**"

"Stop yelling and throw your first pitch already!" Casey exclaimed.

"Fine then! I choose Horsea!"

Stephanie throughout her Pokéball, the one she 'secretly borrowed' from Amber, and out came Horsea, a little confused about why her trainer was over on the sideline.

"Just do whatever she says, please!" Amber pleaded to her Horsea.

"And I'm sending Chikorita up to bat!" Casey announced, as her Chikorita stepped forward.

"Chika!"

"This battle is a one-on-one match between Stephanie and Casey!" Gary proclaimed. "There is no time limit. The match ends when one trainer's Pokémon is unable to continue!"

"Since I'm older, prettier, and wiser," flaunted Stephanie, "I'm going first!"

"Fine with me!" Casey shot back. "We'll knock it out of the park!"

"**BEGIN!**"

"Now, let me see..." Stephanie thought aloud. "Which attacks does Horsea know how to use?"

"**BOOOO!**" Casey jeered. "Bring in a relief pitcher!"

"Ah, I got it! Horsea, use..."

Casey and Chikorita leaned back in defensive positions, ready for the first attack.

"Hydro Pump! Blast that grass thing of hers into the next region!"

Horsea blinked her eyes several times, then glanced at Stephanie with a blank expression on her face.

"Horsea?"

"Steph!" Amber exclaimed from the sidelines. "Horsea doesn't know how to use that move yet."

Stephanie facefaulted.

"Ball one!" called Casey.

"Well, then," she recovered, getting back to her feet. "Horsea, let's go with Water Gun!"

Horsea nodded, then wrinkled her mouth as if she were going to fire a stream of water from it. She tried, and tried, and tried again, but nothing came out. Despondent in her failure, Horsea sighed disappointedly.

"Horsea..."

Stephanie facefaulted again.

"That's ball two!"

"**DAMN IT, AMBER, DOES SHE KNOW ANYTHING?**"

"Well," Amber thought aloud. "There is Bubble."

"**BUBBLE?**"

"Don't blame me!" Amber apologized. "I just caught her three days ago!"

"Fine! Horsea, use Bubble!"

Horsea finally succeeded in pulling off a move, letting loose a stream of bubbles towards Chikorita.

A stream that consisted of three... yes, three, bubbles.

"Finally, a hittable pitch!" Casey exclaimed. "Chikorita, Razor Leaf!"

"Chika **CHIKA**!" Chikorita screamed.

Chikorita's Razor Leaf easily destroyed Horsea's Bubble and drilled right into Horsea, sending her flying into Stephanie's arms.

Where Horsea promptly fainted.

"Horsea is unable to continue!" Gary decided. "The match goes to Casey!"

"Perfect game!" Casey shouted with joy. "Chikorita pitches a perfect game to lead the Electabuzz to victory!"

Amber ran over and retrieved Horsea's Pokéball, recalling her lone partner back to safety as Stephanie bawled her eyes out, dropping to her knees.

"If I knew I was going to stink this bad, I would've challenged her to a cheer-off... **WAAAAAAA!**"

"You should've 'secret borrowed' from Gary," Amber chided.

"This calls for a celebration!" Casey stated. "Amber, hit it!"

Amber nodded, then bolted back over to the boom box and hit the 'play' button on it. In seconds, Casey was singing her heart out.

"Let's all cheer Electabuzz, greatest team of all..."

Amber enthusiastically joined in on the second line...

"The players charge the field and double-team the ball..."

"I can't believe I'm being reduced to singing a fight song... that doesn't praise Gary Oak! **WAAAAA!** This is the worst day ever!"

* * *

Two hours later, Gary, Stephanie, and Amber were getting ready to depart, as sunset was fast approaching. Casey had a smile of satisfaction spread across her face as she prepared to bid them adieu.

"Now remember your promise!" Casey glared at Stephanie.

"I know, I know!" Stephanie nodded.

"And ya have to sing it like ya mean it!"

"Of course I will!"

"I guess going to Cherrygrove's a waste now," Amber said. "Truth be told, I knew it wasn't worth it."

"Why not?" Casey asked. "I know it's not the Electabuzz, but still..."

"Well," Amber bonked herself lightly on the head as she pulled a flyer from her backpack, "it's only November. Cheerleading tryouts aren't until early February. Oopsie!"

Stephanie facefaulted to the ground.

"You mean I battled that girl for **NOTHING**?"

She then turned to her right and saw Gary gritting his teeth angrily as he brandished a wooden baseball bat.

"Uh... Gary-poo?" she chuckled nervously. "Is that what I think it is?"

"What did I say about repeated gags?"

Gary swung at Stephanie's head, but she ducked under it. She then began to high-tail it towards Cherrygrove, with Gary in hot pursuit.

"This won't do wonders for our relationship!"

"We never had one to begin with!"

"Won't Mothers Against Wailing on Women sue us or something?"

"I'm sure they'll excuse this case because of your horrible sense of humor!"

"That's mean, Gary-poo!"

"**AND STOP CALLING ME GARY-POO!**"

As they disappeared over the horizon, Casey and Amber hugged each other, as Chikorita cheered them on.

"Say," Amber smirked, "you never did get that free peck."

"That's okay," Casey blew it off. "I'm not into boys yet."

"How about next time we meet, you treat me to an Electabuzz game?"

"Count on it! Then I'll show you the true meaning of being a fangirl!"

"Take care!" Amber said as she waved goodbye, heading in the direction Stephanie and Gary were running in.

"Bye bye! Electabuzz rule!"

Casey and Chikorita waved goodbye as Amber disappeared into the sunset, hoping to catch up with Gary and Stephanie before both of them ended up doing something they would later regret.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	26. Session: November, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: November, Part 4 (11.28.05 / 03.01.07)**

* * *

_More than two years ago, shortly after Ash won his Earth Badge and was preparing to enter the Pokémon League, a late summer's eve in Pallet Town ended with Misty declaring her love for him, followed by their first ever kiss. The next morning, Misty left to begin her own badge journey._

_Though they've spent some significant time apart over those two years, they treasured the time they did have together. Even if all of their moments weren't exactly the most favorable to their relationship. But they've stuck to it the whole way._

_Their relationship took an upswing during the gang's reunion in the Orange Islands this past summer, which included a makeover for Misty that really wowed Ash over. Now, only if he could learn how to express that in words, as she didn't take kindly to his seeming disinterest in her change._

_Despite that, Ash and Misty still consider themselves to be in love, though their time apart has hampered their ability to make more out of it. The fact that Misty is stuck at home at the Cerulean City gym while Ash is out traveling alone has got one person believing that it's time to get the gears of love churning again..._

_For better or worse..._

* * *

Thursday, November 22nd, Cerulean City Gym

It was a typical afternoon at the Pokémon gym in Cerulean City. Okay... typical for a gym leader. Which was not what the three elder Sensational Waterflower Sisters were used to. Violet and Lily were in the main battle arena, which also doubled as their performance arena, partaking in a rare day off by offering a battle clinic for new trainers.

"The idea of having a water-type is to use the surroundings to, like, your advantage!" Violet told the group.

In front of her, sitting on a floating platform in the pool, was a Dewgong, which was spending his time looking around.

"Like, the key is to jump out when and where your opponent least expects it!"

"Seaking!" Lily called out from the other side of the pool. "Use Horn Drill from underneath!"

Without warning, a Seaking leaped out of the pool, the horn on her head spinning as she aimed straight for Dewgong.

"Dodge, then counter with Headbutt!"

Dewgong followed Violet's instructions, leaping over Seaking and then headbutting the fish Pokémon in the back. That attack sent it crashing hard back into the water.

"Like, Violet, that's not how we rehearsed it!"

"Remember to always expect the unexpected!" Violet told the kids, ignoring her sister's cries of foul play.

"You're the best, Violet!" the kids screamed with joy.

"**STOP BEING SUCH A GLORY HOG!**"

* * *

Meanwhile, over in the main office, Daisy was busy balancing the gym's books as she fielded phone calls from prospective gym challengers and questions regarding tickets for Sensational Sister synchronized swimming shows.

"Hello?" Daisy answered one phone. "No, I'm afraid our traditional synchronized shows are on hiatus for the time being! Tickets for next season don't go on sale 'til the second week in January. But thanks for your inquiry!"

As she was about to hang up, another line started ringing.

"Cerulean City Gym, home of the Sensational Sisters! Uh huh... we don't take appointments for gym challenges. The gym is open to challengers weekdays from 8:30 to 12 noon and 1:30 to 5:30. All challengers must complete a pre-screening process, which includes a battle with either myself or one of my sisters, before being allowed to face the gym leader herself..."

* * *

Speaking of the official Cerulean gym leader, Misty was actually sitting at the front reception desk, going over some forms for prospective challengers for tomorrow. To her right was a sign that read 'No Afternoon Challengers Today - New Trainer Clinic in Progress.' And on her desk sat Togepi, who was content with rocking back and forth and chirping her name over and over again.

"Toge-prriiiii!"

Misty sighed. "**I'M SO BORED!** Ugh... I'm the gym leader here. Why aren't I in there talking to those new trainers?"

She then leaned forward and buried her face in the stack of papers before her. She proceeded to scream, though the forms served as a heavy muffler of it. Once she finished having her mini-tantrum, she sat back up and took a deep breath or two to calm her nerves.

"Well, at least I know I'll be able to see Ash and Brock again real soon. They promised to spend the holidays with us! Well... at least they said they would..."

* * *

Over in Johto, Brock was ecstatic as he arrived at the Olivine City International Airport, where the city's gym leader, Jasmine, was there to greet him.

"Brock's going on that month-long Gym Leader Retreat in Olivine City, and knowing him, he might be too busy ogling the female gym leaders to remember!"

Sure enough, Brock went right to work professing his love to Jasmine. She seemed to be a little frightened of him, though.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash had worked his way back to Dewford Island, where he was in the midst of a battle with the gym leader there, Brawly.

"And Ash apparently has become so fascinated with Hoenn that he's planning to stay there to try and get into the Hoenn League! I bet he's barely got enough money to buy food and supplies, much less find a way to fly back home!"

Ash cheered his Heracross on as it butted heads with Brawly's Makuhita.

* * *

"Darn it... those two are out there seeing the sights and being free, while I'm stuck here, forced to keep my sisters from driving us into debt!"

"Oh, come on!" Daisy whined as she walked up to Misty. "We're not that bad! And it's not like we're keeping you here!"

"Maybe so... but without me keeping this gym's reputation intact, we would've lost the property to some schmoe who'd probably bulldoze the place and put a new shopping mall or something."

Daisy gagged. "Don't even joke about **THAT**!"

"Well, if one of you would actually buckle down and take charge like a gym leader's supposed to, maybe I could go and join Ash on the road again."

Daisy crossed her arms over her chest. "I still say it was wrong of him not to invite you. What kind of boyfriend is he, anyway? He should be taking every opportunity to be alone with you. You know, to snuggle up and let him have his way with you... hee hee..."

"We're not like that!" Misty blushed. "Besides, you're one to talk since you've never..."

Daisy reached over and covered Misty's mouth with her hand.

"Quiet! You're gonna ruin my image!"

"I'm not sure that's an image any girl would want at 21."

"Anyway, the point is," steered Daisy, as she moved away from her youngest sister, "since he's not around and you guys aren't exactly committed, maybe it's time to take a peek back into the pack. You know, see if there are any better options..."

"Are you suggesting I cheat on Ash?"

"It's not cheating! It's a tactic I call 'making your boy jealous.'"

"Why would I wanna do that?"

"Think about it! He's out in some foreign land, and as pathetic as he can be at times, you can bet some pretty little thing will try to take advantage of him, given the opportunity..."

"What? Ash would never..."

"Maybe he wouldn't, but the girl might! You see, every second the two of you spend apart is another second someone can steal your man's heart away! Before you know it, **BAM**, he's asking to break up with you!"

"So... you're telling me I need to cheat on him before he cheats on me?"

"I told you, Misty, it's not cheating! When girls do it, they want to get their guy's attention. 'I kinda like what Dreamy Guy A brings to the table... can you do better than that?' But when guys do it, it's because they've found something better. 'Gasp... she's got bigger ones than the one I've got! So long, old girlfriend!'"

"Ash isn't like that," Misty kept trying to reassure Daisy. "Besides, have you looked at me lately? Given what I've got now, I'm sure even Giselle of all people would be jealous of me!"

"But you're still only 14! Technically, you still qualify as jailbait! Even though... wow, I wished I looked that good at 14!"

"Daisy!"

"Besides," Daisy countered, showing off her figure. "No one's hotter than me! I'm single, legal, available, and I have to beat guys off me with a Snorlax! I'm grade-A, bonafied wo-**MAN**!"

"You always flatter yourself around me, don't you?"

"But that's the point! There are thousands of women out there my age who do the exact same thing! And I can't believe I'm saying this... they're even more bangin' than me!"

Misty sweatdropped. "Please don't say bangin'. That puts an unpleasant image in my mind."

"Well, if you don't want to see unpleasant images of Ash and some other floozy, then you need to go out there and show him you're worth it! Dangle yourself over some other guy so he realizes that you're losing interested! Then he'll do everything he can to keep you!"

"If you think it's the right thing to do..."

"Trust me, it is! And don't worry about looking for potential targets... I've already got one all gift-wrapped and ready for ya!"

"Are you serious?"

Daisy nodded. "You'll meet the guy tomorrow."

With that, Daisy started to walk away.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I don't even know the guy... you're setting me up on a blind date?"

"Well... that's not what I'd call it exactly. But yeah, let's go with that!"

"But... but..." Misty started to freak out. "What do I wear?"

"I don't know... what about that ensemble Duplica bought you on the Orange Islands? You know... the one that accentuates your figure?"

"You better not be setting me up with some 18-year old with dirty thoughts!"

Daisy laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? Sorry... but I'll have to keep you in suspense until tomorrow night!"

"It's not one of your hand-me-downs, is it?" Misty asked as she picked up Togepi and ran after her sister. "I don't need to get that close to your fan club! Are you even listening to me?"

* * *

The next night, Daisy was speedily driving Misty through the streets of Cerulean, as they were rushing to pick up some last-minute items.

"Tell me again why we're buying gifts for him when it should be the other way around?" Misty asked.

"Well, this guy actually loves it when people buy him gifts," Daisy replied.

"And tell me why are you driving us all over the city to do it?"

"You wanna be all huffy and sweaty by the time we get there?"

"One last question... **WHY ARE YOU DRESSED LIKE THAT?**"

Misty pointed out that her form-fitting orange top, which showed off some cleavage and her belly button, and her knee-length jeans were being outdone by Daisy's red bikini-like top and barely thigh-length aquamarine skirt.

"You're not the only one with a date tonight, Misty dear."

"With that outfit, you'll not only steal my date, but the heart of every single guy in Cerulean!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Daisy and Misty had arrived at their first stop, the florist. Once Daisy had put the car in park, Misty immediately hopped out of her side, grabbed her orange buttonless jacket, and ran across to the driver's side before her sister could open her door.

"What the..."

Misty motioned for Daisy to take her jacket. "Take that and wrap it around your waist."

Daisy rolled her eyes, then did as she was told. "Fine."

"I swear," Misty said as she walked towards the shop entrance. "I feel like the mother of this family sometimes..."

* * *

Shortly thereafter, Daisy and Misty made their way to their other stops. Soon, Misty had cradled in her arms a corsage, a small box of chocolates, and a Teddiursa plush doll.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're setting me up for a prom. Or Valentine's Day. Or both! And in November!"

Daisy smiled. "It'll all make sense soon. We're almost there."

* * *

It wasn't long until Daisy skidded her way into a parking spot at the Cerulean Hills Shopping Plaza. After fixing Misty's hair, Daisy went to work on checking her own. Followed by a round of applying an additional layer of lipstick. As she did, Misty got out of the car and started walking forward towards Rhoda & Rhonda's, an American restaurant.

"You got enough money for a 3500 Poké meal?" Daisy shouted without looking away from the car mirror. "Try again, sis!"

Misty then glanced to her left, where a line was forming to get into the Cat's Meowth Club. Daisy shook her head.

"You know better, Mist!"

"But... that only leaves..."

Misty turned back to the right, past Rhoda & Rhonda's and towards the end of the plaza. It was there that she spotted...

"Oh no! You don't mean..."

* * *

"...Pika A Pi-sies!" Misty groaned as Daisy pushed her inside.

Inside the kids' restaurant, there were young children running all over the place, playing games, watching the live animatronic puppet show, or indulging in a slice of deep dish pepperoni pizza.

"Where a child can be a child!" Daisy shouted the restaurant's motto. "Hmmm... you know, that's not all that catchy, now that I think about it!"

"Daisy! I look out of place in here! Heck, you look out of place even more! Gimme back my jacket!"

Misty put her gifts down on a nearby table, then quickly snatched her jacket from Daisy's waist and was about to slide it back on when she noticed once again how short Daisy's skirt was. In fact, if she didn't know any better, it looked like it had gotten even shorter!

"Then again..." Misty said as she got behind Daisy, to her surprise, and retied the jacket back around her sister's waist.

"There you are!"

Daisy squealed with delight, while Misty gawked as she saw the blue-haired Rainier walk up.

"You mean... one of the Battling Eevee Brothers is my date?"

Daisy giggled. "You got it!"

"Damn, look who became a woman since the last time I saw her!" Rainier whistled. "If it weren't for the gorgeous Daisy here, I'd swear you were my date for tonight!"

"Like, you so know how to butter a girl up!" Daisy complimented.

"Wait... you mean... then I..."

"Oh come on, Misty," Daisy chided her little sister. "Rainier's way out of your league. And, coincidentally, so are Pyro and Sparky."

Misty gasped. "You mean... they're here too?"

"Well, actually, they're waiting for us at the club next door! I'm spending the night with all three of them!"

"You mean you brought me all the way here just to watch you try to get lucky?"

Rainier smiled. "Well, Daisy, if that's all you wanted, there is my car..."

Daisy stuck her hand in his face and pushed him away. "Ahem... kids around! And Misty, remember, there's still one Battling Eevee Brother that's unaccounted for!"

Misty gasped. "You don't mean..."

"Big brother!" yelled the fourth brother, running over with some tickets in hand. "Look how many tickets I got off of one game of skeeball!"

"Good for you, Mikey!" Rainier said as he squatted down to pat Mikey on the head.

Misty froze up and instinctively covered her chest up with her arms.

"I'm dating Mikey!" she thought to herself. "What's he now, like, only ten? More importantly... I can't let him see me dressed like **THIS**! I've got to sneak out of here before he sees me. But... why... can't... I... move..."

"Hey, Mikey, you remember Daisy, right?" Rainier asked, pointing out the blonde wrapped around his arm.

"Great to see you again, little one! And it looks like you've grown since I last saw you!"

Mikey nodded. "Yep! A whole two inches!"

"Good boy!"

"And I know you remember Misty."

Rainier was about to point out Misty, but she was no longer standing where she had been a second ago. At first, he glanced towards the exit, but on the way, his eyes spotted Misty had taken another course of action.

She was hiding behind Daisy.

"Wha... wha... what kind of sick joke is this, Daisy?"

Daisy laughed nervously as she scratched her left cheek. "Well... it's not a blind date. Or a date date, for that matter. You see, I set you up on a play date with Mikey."

"Play date?"

"You didn't tell her?" Rainier asked Daisy, who shook her head. "Sigh... well, Misty, the thing is, we needed someone to watch Mikey while we got our groove on. Daisy suggested you, knowing your great history together, so we picked you to be his babysitter! Oh, wait, 'cuse me, I mean, play date."

"C'mon, Misty!" Mikey ran over, tugging Misty out of her hiding place.

"But... but..."

"Wow!" Mikey gasped in amazement. "You've grown up too, Misty! And I like it!"

"Heh heh..." Misty laughed hesitantly.

"Are you any good at skeeball?" he asked as he started pulling her towards the gaming area. "I bet you can't beat my high score!"

Misty took one look at Mikey's giggling, innocent face, and quickly forgot about her outfit. She pulled herself out of Mikey's grip and then started walking on her own.

"I bet you a slice of pizza I can!" Misty shouted with a smile.

With that, the two disappeared into the depths of the restaurant, leaving their elder siblings behind.

"Isn't that sweet?" Daisy cooed.

Rainer nodded, then started to lead Daisy towards the exit.

"You know... she's gonna kill you after this."

Daisy shrugged her shoulders. "She'll be too busy gabbing about the great night she had."

She then added, in a seductive voice.

"As will I..."

* * *

Monday, November 26th, Team Rocket Headquarters

Deep within the bowels of Team Rocket HQ, failure permeated throughout the research laboratory department, where scores of dead Pokémon were in the process of being removed from their cages. Many were common test subjects like Pidgey, Spearow, Caterpie, and other small Pokémon. There were a few larger ones, like Graveler and Jynx, that had to be disposed of as well.

But what was most unsettling were the dead yet successful subjects of Project CB. Those that Team Rocket's scientists had managed to combine into a Pokémon which normally couldn't be achieved through traditional breeding, but whose development and life span were tragically short. Among the rest of the Pokémon lied one which had the head of a Horsea but the body and tail of a Poliwag, another which was half Sandshrew and half Cubone, and a third was a Voltorb with Jigglypuff's facial features and ears.

All of the dead Pokémon were being wheeled out in a cart to be disposed of. As they were, Giovanni shook his head in disgust as one of his researchers relayed the facts to him.

"In the 22 months since work on Project CB began, we've have succeeded in creating 15 cross-bred Pokémon. Unfortunately, the average life of said subjects is about five days. We've had one that only lasted three minutes past the experiment's completion. We've also had one that survived 17 days, though most of the latter half was fighting off severe illness."

"And what's even more degrading is the fact one has actually made it into my hands for use in a real battle!" exclaimed Giovanni.

"That was our first subject, Speartrio. Man... he didn't last long."

"22 months! **22 MONTHS!** Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have the whole research team taken to the **FIRING SQUAD**!"

The researcher reached into his pocket and pulled out a green PokИball, which he held out for Giovanni to take and examine with his own eyes.

"What... is this?"

"That, sir, is Number 16. And the first to officially make it through all of the field tests. It's been alive for 14 days, and all of its vitals are in good shape."

"So... which two Pokémon did you use for Number 16?"

"Uh... about that, sir... there's something I have to show you..."

* * *

He led Giovanni to one of the indoor practice arenas, where Number 16 was engaged in a battle with an Onix. But the dim lights in the room made it very hard to see what Pokémon made up 16, even though the two onlookers were observing from a skybox.

Giovanni then gasped in surprise when he saw 16...

"What in the abomination..."

Down on the field, the Pokémon's two 'trainers' continued on without being aware of their newest audience member.

"Onix, use Rock Throw!"

"Grroooaaarrr!" Onix roared as he charged for his opponent.

"Take Down," the opposing trainer calmly stated.

Number 16 leaped forward and shoulder rushed Onix with a huge amount on force. So much, in fact, that it was enough to send Onix flying clear across the room. His 'trainer' had to leap out of the way to avoid being crushed as Onix sailed to the wall. The impact knocked Onix out and left a huge indentation of his body in the wall.

It also left an impact on Giovanni, as he peered on from above.

"Well well..."

"So... you're impressed?"

Giovanni smirked evilly. "It looks like we're ready to begin our grand operation at long last..."

**End Session: November  
Storyline to be continued in Session: December!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: November':**  
Werner Geissler, the professor Erika and Maria go looking for, are named after two famous German inventors. Werner von Siemens was the inventor of the first electric-powered elevator, while Heinrich Geissler was the creator of the geissler tube, which, when filled with gas, would light up when an electric charge is applied to it.

I should note that the Nurse Joy the duo meets in Düsseldorf, Germany, has the primary job of assisting Japanese visitors, rather than the typical Joy profession of caretaking for Pokémon.

Pancakes are actually an often enjoyed breakfast food in Germany. But to give it a 'home Japanese' feel, Maria has wrapped them in seaweed. And as you know, a certain Japanese delicacy is also wrapped in seaweed. It's called a rice ball... perhaps you've heard of it?

When I was writing this part, I was fresh off finishing "R.O.D. the TV," and the condition of Professor Geissler's house is an obvious reference to one of the show's characters, Yomiko Readman. Who, if you didn't know, is such a lover of books that she cares about them more than anything... including herself! And she usually buries herself in them!

I hope you paid attention to the portraits pinned to the professor's wall... could the fifth be among them?

And just in case you can't remember certain characters... Shingo is the guy who fought battles analyzing his opponent using a laptop computer (as seen in the Johto episode "Wired for Battle"), and Kelly is the Grumpig-owning, Pokéblock maker May befriends in Hoenn (as shown in "Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry!"). Obviously, as the first mention of them in this fic, they haven't appeared here before.

If you think Ash's battle with Wattson sounds familiar, it is. It's pretty much the same battle he had in the anime in "Watt's with Wattson?" The aftermath differs slightly, though, to fit in more with the current storyline of this fanfic.

And as much as I hate to admit it, I kinda copped out and had Cassie try to read Ash's mind rather than him actually telling her and Arius about Marco's, and consequently, his secret powers.

As some of you may or may not know, the team Casey has so much love for, the Electabuzz, are based off the Hanshin Tigers, one of the twelve teams in Japan's professional league, known as the NPB (Nippon Professional Baseball). The league is split into two six-team leagues, the Central and the Pacific. The Tigers are part of the Central League, and the record recited by Gary was the actual finishing record for the Tigers in 2001. Sad, huh?

Also, though they have extra innings (they play a normal nine to start, just like here in the U.S.), a game is recorded as a tie for both teams if the score is tied after the twelfth inning.

Yellow and black are the colors of the Tigers, thus, why Casey wears those colors and, why in the anime series, she especially adores Pokémon that have only those colors as well.

To play off the rivalry factor, the team that Amber is trying to make the cheer squad for is based upon the neighboring Orix Blue Wave. They play in the Pacific League, and finished 70-66-4, good enough for fourth place there. Their colors are blue and yellow, and the closest Pokémon I could come up with to match that was Seadra. (Starmie would have been better, but that's already taken, as seen in the 'Pokémon Chronicles' episode, "A Date with Delcatty," by Cerulean City.) The Orix Blue Wave merged with the Osaka Kintetsu Buffaloes in 2004 to become the Orix Buffaloes.

In case you couldn't guess, Stephanie was mistaking baseball for, respectively, football (soccer in America), sumo wrestling, and go.

For reference, at this point in time Misty is 14, Lily is 19, Violet 20, and Daisy, the eldest, is 21. The reason I point that out, especially for Daisy, is the fact that the only stuff that was cut from this entire session involves dialogue exchanges between her and Misty regarding... more adult matters. It's only suggestive, nowhere near enough to endanger the fic's PG-13 rating... but just to be safe... if you want to see those missing scenes, go check out the uncut version at my website!

Rhoda & Rhonda's is named after the two sisters from the restaurant in the episode "Hail to the Chef," which takes place in the early stages of the anime's Battle Frontier saga. It should be easy to guess what real-life restaurant Pika A-Pisies is named after, right?

Those of you who had read the "Adventures Series" might remember Mikey traveled with Misty for awhile in the latter half of the first season of that series. So their bond, originally established back in the Eevee Brothers' one and only appearance in the Pokémon TV series, has strengthened since then.

That ends the notes. The 'December Session' preview is next!

* * *

**'Session: December' Trailer:**  
The holiday season is notorious for bringing family and friends together. Some you may not have seen in a long time, while others are always waiting for you upon your return home. But be careful... it only takes a little bit to turn best friends into worst enemies. Then again, how much does it take to make an enemy into a bigger enemy? We're going to find out...

'Session: December' is coming, and the year will end with a bang!


	27. Session: December, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Gotta keep going... almost at the halfway point...

You'd better be paying attention, because the first two parts are presented at breakneck speed. That includes the first appearance in this series, regulars of "The Adventures Series," of two familiar faces in Part 1, and then a first-timer in Part 2! And then, in Parts 3 & 4, "It's the Most Wonderful Time of the Year!"

Or, it should be. What could possibly ruin the holidays for our heroes? Heh... like I'm gonna tell you now! You're just going to have to keep reading on to find out!

It's Christmastime again... in whatever month this is!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! As for those original characters like Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many, many others, they are my creations. Don't dare use them without my permission... or **NO SOUP FOR YOU**! Oh, wait, I mean... **A LUMP OF COAL FOR YOU**!

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: December, Part 1 (12.05.05/03.08.07)**

* * *

Many mysteries still surround the legend of five Pokémon trainers who have the ability to somehow temporarily possess the bodies of their favorite Pokémon. For example, can the trainers actually control where and when they're able to use their powers? Is there a limit to their power, or how often they can access it? More importantly, who are the identities of these mysterious five?

Previously on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," Erika and her assistant, Maria, continued their research on the subject by making a trip to Germany, where they talked to Professor Geissler. They had hoped that he could answer some of their questions. But alas, there wasn't much he could do for them. However, Erika has managed to pare down the list of possible candidates to a group of twenty. Are the chosen five among them?

We know one of them is the world's first-ever Pokémon Junior Master in Marco Pereira. Unfortunately, it seems that Team Rocket has gotten to him, and he is revealed to be their newest recruit!

Another is our lead hero, Ash Ketchum, who had finally chased down former Pokémon Trainers' Association members Cassie Banks and Arius McFly. He told them of how he knew what Marco's powers were and, to their shock, revealed that he was just like him!

The final participant of that first Junior Master Tournament, Gary Oak, had recently arrived in the Johto Region. But he had no time to think about what had happened in Evergrande City... especially when he had enough to deal with between the smitten-with-him Stephanie, call-in-life-searching Amber, and a chance meeting with an enthusiastic Electabuzz baseball fan in Casey.

Meanwhile, in Cerulean City, Misty felt bored about being unable to travel with Ash. After all, if they're a couple, shouldn't they always be together? Her eldest sister Daisy, though, provided her with a way to fight the blues. By going out on a blind date! A blind... play date with an old friend, 10-year old Mikey!

Our heroes have spent some time going their own ways after the Junior Master Tournament. But with the holiday season approaching, will they do something that's very rare for traveling trainers?

Returning home to spend Christmas and New Year's with family and friends?

* * *

Wednesday, December 5th, Fallarbor Town

"I had no idea... this was your hometown."

Cassie was standing in the midst of a graveyard on a blustery mid-afternoon, holding a small bouquet of three daisies and one lone white carnation. Standing next to her was Arius, who had placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Cassie was doing her best to keep her emotions in check and she read aloud the inscription on the tombstone in front of her.

"Franklin... Mosley," she uttered slowly. "1984-2001. Died doing what he loved best... researching... Pokémon."

"Wow..." Arius gasped. "If they only knew the truth..."

"It's... it's better this way. I hope his family never finds out the truth... it would devastate them!"

"Frank died doing his job, Cassie. Just like the others who died that day..."

* * *

_Monday, July 3rd, one year ago, Pokémon Trainers' Association HQ_

_Crews of trainers and Pokémon were running all over the base, trying to gain control over the raging fires some of the buildings were engulfed in. There were many dead lying in and around the place, many in the remains of buildings already burnt to the ground, several were in pieces. All of the damage was centered in the research sectors of the base, particularly around the laboratories._

_At that moment, Arius and Cassie came running in towards what was left of Building R-9, which was still partially on fire._

_"Has anyone seen Agent Mosley?" Cassie asked, yelling at anyone around the building she could get the attention of. "Does anyone know if he's okay? Has he come out yet?"_

_"I'm sure he's fine..." Arius reassured her._

_Suddenly, Cassie perked up when she saw a familiar face. A brown-haired man in his 30s who was sitting on the ground. The lab coat that he wore over his dress shirt and pants had burn marks on its backside, some deep enough to have created a few holes._

_"Professor Mirando!" Cassie shouted as she ran over to him, with Arius following close behind. "Thank goodness!"_

_"Cassie? Oh, it was horrible in there! I'm lucky to be alive, given everything that happened."_

_"Have you seen Agent Mosley? Franklin? Where is he?"_

_The professor glanced down at the ground beneath him, sighing deeply as he shook his head. Cassie's happiness quickly disappeared, as she was starting to get the feeling that the worst had occurred._

_"No... please don't..."_

_"I didn't see it, but I heard it. There were gunshots. Many of them."_

_"No..."_

_"He got at least one. I won't get into the gruesome details... but... I'm afraid..."_

_Cassie couldn't hold back any longer. She burst into tears, falling to her knees in sorrow over the loss of her friend. A very good friend. Maybe one closer than Arius would ever know._

* * *

"And to think..." Cassie thought. "That was the day that I... that I... that I..."

"Cassie..." Arius interrupted.

"Huh?"

"We have to get going. Getting to Lavaridge Town isn't easy, you know. We do have to go through the Jagged Pass."

"Which isn't easy," Cassie sighed. "I know, I know."

"Well... good luck with that!" Arius yelled as he waved goodbye and started to run off.

"Hey! I thought you were gonna..."

Before she knew it, Arius had run out of the graveyard and was already bolting towards the town's outskirts. Cassie scratched her head in confusion.

"What? First, he tells me we have to... then he... oooohhh!"

Cassie growled as she started to stomp off. Then, realizing she was still holding her bouquet, she turned about and placed it on the tombstone. She bowed in respect for her fallen friend, then she returned to her growling and stomping as she exited the graveyard.

* * *

Arius had made his way to the Fallarbor Town Contest Arena grounds, where a green-haired boy wearing an orange long sleeve sweater and a pair of blue jeans was waiting. Besides him was his number one Pokémon, Sandslash!

"About time you showed up!" the teen exclaimed. "I don't like to be kept waiting!"

"Slash!" nodded Sandslash in agreement.

"Sorry, we... uh, Cassie, was visiting an old friend."

"Where is she? It's been quite awhile since I've seen the gal."

He and Sandslash looked about the empty grounds, seeing no one else around.

"Then again, I wasn't expecting her to drop out of the Pokémon Trainers' Association. Of course, I wasn't expecting to find myself as a member of it, either."

"You know my girl?"

The trainer smirked as he stated his reply.

"We've only met twice, but both times she proved herself to be a pretty good trainer. But naturally, pretty good don't mean much when you lose to me, the next kid destined to become Pokémon Junior Master!"

"She lost to you? Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm surprised you've never heard of me. I'm the one, the only, AJ Kamensky! I'm a Pokémon League member... Novice Class, First Level! Plus, I'm a three-time League Tournament semi-finalist! Matter o' fact, Cassie was the trainer I beat to get to my first ever Tournament semi-finals!"

* * *

_Thursday, November 2nd, two years ago, Indigo Stadium Pokémon League Novice Tournament, Fall 1999, Quarter-Final Round_

_"Each trainer is down to their final Pokémon in this 3-on-3 match!" the announcer bellowed over the PA system. "This will determine which of these two will gain a spot for the Final Four!"_

_"Ready to go, Cassie?" AJ asked._

_Cassie nodded. "Yep! Meowth, I choose you!"_

_"Meowth!" purred Cassie's cat Pokémon._

_"Against your Meowth, I'll choose... the one and only, Sandslash!"_

_"Slash!" greeted Sandslash, his claws drawn and ready to battle._

_"Oh my!" the announcer exclaimed. "We all knew it was coming, folks! Sandslash has not been beaten yet in this tournament, and that's even after competing in every one of AJ's matches here! Cassie will have to do something spectacular to pull this one out!"_

_"I know," Cassie thought, "but I have no other choice!"_

_"Ready..." the field judge stated, "and **GO**!"_

_"Meowth, Pay Day!"_

_"Sandslash, Scratch!"_

_Meowth generated a massive amount of coins and flinged them at Sandslash. But the ground-type avoided every single one, and leapt in, hurting Meowth a lot with just one scratch across the face._

_"End it now, Sandslash! Poison Sting!"_

_Sandslash fired a blast of poison barbs right at Meowth._

_"Quick, Meowth, Fury Swipes!"_

_Cassie was attempting to have Meowth blow through the barrage. But it didn't work. The barbs hit their mark, poisoning Meowth instantly and knocking it out in the process._

_"Meowth! No!"_

_The field judge quickly declared the match over._

_"Meowth is unable to battle! The victory goes to AJ and Sandslash!"_

_"There you have it!" the announcer shouted over the rejoiceful crowd. "AJ and Sandslash do it again, sending Cassie and her team home while they move one step closer to a Novice Tournament crown! Can anyone stop these two?"_

* * *

"She's good, no doubt, but she's not better than me!"

"Wait, you said three-time semi-finalist. You mean you've never got into a championship match? Or much less win one?"

"**IT'S AN OVERSIGHT I PLAN TO CORRECT REAL SOON!**" AJ yelled.

"Really? How?"

AJ pulled out a badge case from his pants pocket, and revealed that he had picked up five Hoenn League badges so far.

"Five badges? Impressive."

"Ha! That's nothing. Getting the final three will be a cinch! Then I'll have enough to qualify for the Hoenn League Tournament in April!"

"Whatever. Look, we're not here to talk about the Pokémon League!"

AJ smiled. "So we aren't."

He put away his badge case and then reached into his other pocket to pull out a photo of Marco with his Absol.

"Say... this is the guy who's the current Pokémon Junior Master, right?"

"Uh huh. The same one who also disappeared shortly thereafter, and the one I hear the League wants to dump, resulting in the naming of the runner-up as the new Junior Master!"

"What's that have to do with Cassie and I? She finished as the third runner-up!"

"We want you to find him. Let's just say... we want him playing for our team. Forget the League... whether he loses his title or not isn't important to the PTA. We just want him, before Team Rocket gets him."

"I see your point. If he beat Cassie, plus Ash and that other guy from Pallet, then he must be really talented."

"Humph! He wouldn't have won it if I was there!"

"And why weren't you?"

"**NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!** Now, just do the job!"

"This is kinda deep for a freelancer agent like myself. Why can't they get a full-timer to do this?"

"At least you're getting jobs! I've been a freelancer for three months, and the only jobs I've had are to deliver jobs for other freelancers! Makes me wonder why I signed up in the first place..."

"I'm sure you'll get a job eventually..."

"Speaking of... if you're still so intent on working for the PTA, why did you get out of the full-time gig?"

Arius sighed. "She thinks there's some conspiracy behind it all, like just because the founders of the organization were ex-members of Team Rocket..."

"They're ex-Rockets?" AJ started to freak.

"No need to worry. I've worked with one of them on a mission before, and I assure you, they're on the up and up now!"

"Well... if you say so. Then again, maybe you shouldn't have told me..."

"You mean you actually believe my girlfriend's conspiracy theories?"

"If you still want her to be your girl, I'd at least humor her. Then again..."

AJ reached into his pocket and pulled out another photograph. This one has Cassie in it, with Franklin sitting next to her on the grass. And they were..."

"**KISSING? THEY'RE KISSING?**"

"I know it looks suspicious, but..."

Arius growled at AJ, thinking he had the photo doctored...

"I swear!" AJ defended, realizing what Arius was thinking. "I haven't doctored it at all! They'd know if I did, you know. Besides, I'm just the deliverer. I don't know how, when, or where that scandalous shot came from."

"And I suppose you don't know if this was doctored at all!"

AJ panicked. "Look, man, I ain't trying to get into trouble! Let's not assume stuff we can't prove here! Look, I got my own worries. Whether you wanna believe that or not, that's your own problem! Let's go, Sandslash!"

Sandslash nodded, and then the two ran for the hills, disappearing down the path. Once they were gone, Arius stared menacingly at the photo once more, then pocketed it and headed back into town.

* * *

A little while later, Arius was waiting inside the Pokémon Center. He was in the process of transferring potions and food from three paper bags that were on a bench into his and Cassie's backpacks, which were placed next to them. Cassie was at the desk, waiting for Nurse Joy to return her Pokémon to her. Arius quickly wrapped things up and took a seat on the bench.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph that AJ had handed to him. He went over every inch of it again, as if he was asking it to give him more information about itself. Did this actually happen? If so, who made the first move? And did Cassie really have feelings for Franklin? Ones even stronger than hers for him?

Realizing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Arius gave up and buried the photo among the stuff in his backpack. Just in time, too, as Cassie was walking back, happy as can be with her revitalized Pokémon.

"I heard that the Jagged Pass puts electric Pokémon at a huge disadvantage, so I made a substitution for that Electrike I had caught just after we left Mauville City."

Cassie threw out a Pokéball to reveal the latest trade-in to the team... a Sandslash.

"Sandslash! Slash!"

"Oh, I know it's been awhile Sandslash, but we get to travel together for the first time!"

"I swear, you keep catching Pokémon when I'm not looking! And how'd you get this one? Aren't already evolved Pokémon hard to catch in the wild?"

"In the wild, yes. But not if you get it as a gift!"

"As a gift? From whom?"

* * *

_Friday, June 30th, one year ago, Pokémon Trainers' Association HQ Inside Laboratory Room 1, Building R-9_

_Franklin was carrying a box full of folders to be filed in a nearby storage room as he headed for the room exit. Just as he was about to turn around and push the swinging doors open with his back, someone else pulled them open._

_It was Cassie._

_"Cassie, you're just the girl I wanted to see!"_

_"Me?" she asked sheepishly, pointing at herself._

_Franklin walked through the doorway and put the box down on a nearby table outside. He then reached into his lab coat and pulled out of his lab coat a Pok?all with a pink ribbon tied on it._

_"What's that?"_

_"Open it! It's for you."_

_Cassie took the Pokéball and threw it softly to the ground. The Pokéball opened immediately, and the Pokémon inside emerged... to Cassie's delight._

_"Oh my... it's a Sandslash!"_

_"Sandslash!" it greeted. "Slash!"_

_"This is Sandslash, whom I caught about two years ago. Unfortunately, my work here has given me little time to care for all of my Pokémon, and I've kinda been neglecting Sandslash a bit."_

_"That's terrible!"_

_"I love Sandslash so much, yet I can't bear to watch him suffer because of me. So I'm hoping giving it to a trainer who has the time to love and care for it will prove beneficial to him in the long run. And Cassie, that trainer is you!"_

_Cassie gasped. "Really? You're giving me your Sandslash?"_

_Franklin eyes grew teary-eyed as he clasped Cassie's hands within his._

_"I do this as a token of my gratitude for how kind you've been to me these last few weeks, assisting me on my research and all."_

_"I appreciate it... but, I'm not sure I'm the right person..."_

_"Please! I insist! Something to remember me by..."_

_"Something to..."_

_Franklin released his grip on Cassie and turned away, lowering his head in sadness._

_"I know you and Arius have been together for awhile, and I know that you deeply care about each other! But the thing is... I love you too, Cassie Banks!"_

_Cassie stood there, her mouth hanging wide open, stunned beyond belief._

_"But I could never come between you and Arius. It's just not right! So, I'm giving you Sandslash as a token of our friendship. And of remembrance. For you see... in order to risk not driving a wedge between you and Arius, I feel it's best that we not see each other anymore."_

_"I... I understand where you're coming from, but, not seeing each other anymore? Isn't that a little harsh?"_

_"I'm sorry, Cassie!" he choked as tears starting running down his cheeks. "But I must do this for the good of us all!"_

_With that, he took of running down the hall, wailing with tears and never looking back._

_"Franklin!"_

_Cassie debated whether to chase after him, but she thought better of it. Or rather, maybe she saw something in their relationship that she was only catching onto now. Regardless, there was still a Sandslash standing before her, and Cassie had been left to care for a new Pokémon._

_"Slash?" Sandslash asked, taking his first good look at his new trainer. "Sandslash, slash?"_

_Cassie knelt down to Sandslash's eye level and stared into his eyes quietly, as if she was trying to analyze him._

_"Well, I guess I have no choice. Sandslash, welcome to my team! I promise that I'll make sure you'll be taken good care of!"_

_Sandslash seemed stumped over the sequence of events that resulted in him becoming Cassie's newest Pokémon, but he accepted what had happened in stride. He nodded in agreement, then walked towards Cassie and stuck his paw out to shake, as a gesture of friendship._

_"A Pokémon with good manners! Outstanding! You're gonna be a fine addition to the team!"_

_She added a nod of determination, then stuck her hand out to shake with Sandslash. The two smiled as they exchanged pleasantries and began their new lives together._

* * *

"That... was the last time I saw him alive."

Arius gasped as a new line of thought raced through his head.

"If that's so, then maybe this photo really is fake! If she only then spotted that Franklin liked her that way..."

Arius breathed a sigh of relief.

"I guess I have nothing to worry about."

"Huh?" Cassie asked, shooting a glare at Arius. "Worry about? You never explained where you were while I was doing all the grunt work, buying supplies and stuff!"

"How dare you! For your information, I was Christmas shopping... for you!"

"Christmas... shopping?"

"Well, it is a few weeks before Christmas..."

Arius was doing his best to pull off this bluff. He couldn't tell her that he had recently gotten back with the PTA as a freelancer. Then again, he didn't have to tell her. He knew that Cassie could read his mind at a moment's notice, and the jig would be up.

And that's exactly what she was doing, as she continued to glare straight into Arius' eyes.

"Come on! You don't believe me?"

Cassie closed her eyes, as she tried to clear her mind so that she could reach into her boyfriend's. But she stopped just a few seconds later, when she started to develop some pain in her head.

"Owww... not again!" Cassie whined as she took a seat on the bench next to Arius.

Arius quietly cheered a little inside as he moved the bags on the other side of him so he could scoot over to be beside Cassie.

"Those headaches again?"

Cassie nodded. "It's like every time I try to use my psychic powers, I get a headache! Is there something wrong with me?"

"Maybe... maybe we should see a doctor."

"That's not necessary! I mean, maybe it's just related to my psychic abilities only. Growing pains, or something like that. I might be fine as long as I don't try to tap into them. Heh heh..."

Arius thought to himself. "Maybe she's hiding something from me too, and it's hurting her inside. Maybe... maybe she did lie to me... and her and Franklin were together at one point or another! But that photo is the closest thing I have to definitive proof. I need something more."

"Maybe we should put off leaving until tomorrow," Cassie suggested as she leaned against Arius' right shoulder.

Arius blushed, and nodded in response.

"Yes... let's wait 'til tomorrow."

Cassie smiled as she continued to lean on her boyfriend.

"I can figure that out later. I'd better figure out how to find this Marco kid first..."

* * *

Thursday, December 6th, Viridian Forest

"Gimme back my Cyndaquil, you thief!" yelled a Hiker.

"Sorry!" Marco yelled as he ran away, his Absol following close behind. "Your property is now the property of Team Rocket!"

"Absol, sol!" Absol chimed in.

"I never realized stealing Pokémon was so fun!"

Marco and Absol vanished into the thick forest as he stuffed his latest capture into his backpack and ran off to find another unsuspecting victim.

* * *

Saturday, December 8th, Location?

In some unknown location, Jessie, James, and Persian were trudging slowly along a dirt path. Dying of hunger and thirst, they seemed to be at the end of their rope as they decided to plop down right there and then and take a break.

"We've never been this low," Jessie muttered.

"Maybe we should end it now," James suggested. "This running is killing us!"

"Not eatin' is da thing dat's killin' us!" explained Persian.

"Wait... I see something..."

Jessie pointed a few hundred feet ahead, where a pair of leather boots were sticking out of a Oran Berry bush.

"If I remember right," James stated, "I hear leather is quite edible when cooked over a campfire."

"Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you have to get dumber!" argued Jessie.

"At dis point, Persian's willing to take da chance!"

Persian willed himself to his feet and ran over to the boots. Realizing that any chance was better than none, Jessie and James also get to their feet and try to beat him to the bush. With, apparently, all three focused on the boots rather than the berries that hanged over them.

"Those shoes are mine!" they screamed as they all reached at the same time.

But upon grabbing the boots, the trio came to a sudden realization. Somebody was still wearing them. A ill look developed on their faces.

"This couldn't..."

They grabbed hold of the legs and slowly pulled the rest of the body out of the bush to its sideway. They became even more surprised when they realized they had a familiar face lying unconscious in front of them.

"The brat?" Jessie stated.

"The snob?" James corrected.

"It's dat Techie girl!" Persian concluded.

Sure enough, Pokémon Tech graduate Giselle Gravelpot laid before them, unaware of whom she was surrounded by. Her arms were lazily spread out and extended all the way out above her head. Other than some dirt and small scratches from the Oran Berry bush on her, she looked perfectly fine otherwise.

"She's out like a light!"

"Do you think she's dead?"

"Who cares? Let's take dis opportunity to steal all her Pokémon!"

Jessie smiled. "And she's bound to have some food."

"And plenty of refreshing spring water!" added James.

Jessie, James, and Persian quickly scanned the area, looking for any sign of a campsite or just Giselle's bags.

"Dere!" Persian said, spotting a blue suitcase and a fanny pack lying next to a nearby tree. "Dat must be it!"

"Finder's keepers, loser's weepers!" Jessie and James cried as they ran over to collect their 'treasure.'

Out of nowhere, a Bonemerang came flying in, clocking Persian upside the head and sending him flying right into Jessie and James. The three landed in a pile just to left of Giselle's belongings.

"What the heck was dat?" Persian asked as he got up.

Persian followed the Bonemerang as it returned to its owner... a Marowak.

"Marowak!" it shouted as it trotted over to Giselle's body and then stood in front of it.

"That's right!" Jessie grimaced as she remembered. "That Marowak belongs to her! And it's her best Pokémon!"

"We're in no condition to fight!" pleaded James, waving his arms about in a wild fashion. "You can't even let us take ONE morsel of food?"

Marowak gritted his teeth before proceeding to roar as loud as his lungs could muster.

"What's he doing?" Jessie screamed, covering her ears with her hands.

"He's not trying to wake **HER**, is she?" James asked in fear.

"He doesn't need her!" Persian exclaimed.

"Why not?"

Marowak smirked, then charged towards the trio at high speed, with his arms swinging and winding up to dish out some punishment. Before the ex-Rockets knew it, Marowak was on top of them, sparking up a dust cloud and beating them senseless before they knew it. It didn't take much before they decided that they had had enough. Sprinting out of the cloud, Jessie, James, and Persian ran away down the dirt path as fast as they could, leaving Marowak to plainly observe as the trio left the scene.

"Yaaaawwnnnn!" Giselle yawned as she slowly sat up, awaking from her supposed slumber. "Where am I?"

Marowak ran back over to his Master... and clubbed her on the head with his Bonemerang!

"Owwwww!" she screamed. "Marowak, what in the..."

"Marowak, maro maro wak, Marowak!"

Giselle gasped as she listened to what Marowak was telling her.

"It happened again, didn't it?"

"Maro!" her Pokémon nodded in confirmation.

She sighed as she walked over to her bags and put them on.

"I knew I wasn't cut out for this 'walking around and earning badges the hard way' bit! When we reach the next town with an airport, I'm booking a flight to the next Pokémon gym!"

With that, Giselle and Marowak resumed their travels on foot, heading for their next destination. Hopefully after this, no more walking will be involved. After all, that's no way for a girl as rich as Giselle to get around!

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	28. Session: December, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: December, Part 2 (12.12.05/03.22.07)**

* * *

_I thought my life was already full, between running the Pokémon gym and my own perfume shop. But who would've thought that two years ago, I received an anonymous letter stating that Team Rocket was searching for five kids, each destined to be great in some field of Pokémon. Each of these five also has the ability to temporarily take over the body of their most beloved Pokémon. Unfortunately, they don't seem to have any control over where or when it happens._

_I'm sure that Team Rocket gets closer to discovering and capturing all five of them with every passing second. But there's a lot about this that I don't quite understand. I'm not even sure if I want to understand, given what it could mean for the world should these five all end up on their side. I'm not even sure if I'm the right person to be looking for them for the League._

_But, I've been given a duty. And as a Gym Leader for the Pokémon League, I've sworn to help do anything to make the world safer for Pokémon and Pokémon trainers._

_I'm not a heroine with superpowers. I'm just a young woman, doing my job. After all, that's what everyone expects from me..._

* * *

Tuesday, December 11th, Olivine City Library, Main Branch

"I'm sorry, but Miss Erika will not be answering questions at this time!"

Maria was trying to shoo away the paparazzi as she and Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader, were leaving the library. Apparently, they were researching another lead in their quest to figure out the identities of five young individuals who had the ability to, temporarily, embody their Pokémon and utilize their powers. Erika had so far succeeded in identifying two of the five... Marco Pereira and Ash Ketchum.

Unfortunately, her presence in Olivine City has caused such a buzz that she can't get any research done!

* * *

Wednesday, December 12th

"Sorry, still not answering!"

Another day, another sequence of Erika and Maria being chased out of the library by the paparazzi.

* * *

Thursday, December 13th

And yet again...

"The answer's still no!"

* * *

Seaside Motel

"Why don't they go away?" Maria whined as she plopped down on one of the room's twin-sized beds. "Isn't there some other famous celebrity they can pester for a few days?"

"I'm beginning to think coming here was a mistake," admitted Erika, sitting on a wooden chair by the window.

"Oh, come on! We've made so many side trips here and there over the past few months! They can't **ALL** be mistakes!"

"Then why haven't we found any definitive proof yet, Maria? Sigh... maybe I'm just not getting it."

Suddenly, the chair gave way, and Erika fell to the floor as a leg on the piece of furniture disappeared.

"Miss Erika!"

Maria jumped up from her bed and ran over to help Erika up. It was then that she spotted a small group of termites emerge from the remnants of the broken chair leg.

"Oh, and Maria... could you please tell me why you've booked us in this despicable dump of a motel tonight?"

"Our research funds have run dry," Maria sighed, pulling out an envelope and shaking it while holding it upside down. "We could tap into our gym's personal funds, but we barely have enough for our plane trip home and to cover staff's payroll for this month."

Erika got up from the floor, outraged.

"Impossible! Given our profits from the perfume shop and the healthy amount of donations we receive every month, we should have plenty... never mind! There's more important things to worry about right now!"

Erika was cut off from saying something further by the sound of knocking at the door. The gym leader quickly moved away from the door and headed to the back of the room while Maria went to the door. Once Erika was at a safe distance, Maria unlocked the door and opened it ever so slightly.

"Yes?" she asked, peering through the small crack in the door frame.

"I'm here to see Erika."

The man at the door flashed his credentials... a Boulder Badge.

"You're the... Pewter City Gym Leader, right?"

"The name's Brock, and my, don't you look lovely tonight!"

"Uh..." Maria stammered.

"Hey Erika, are you in there?" Brock shouted into the room.

"Let him in, Maria."

Maria opened the door wide and let Brock come in. She immediately shut it behind him and locked it.

"Brock!" Erika exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"The month-long Gym Leader Retreat, remember?"

"Ah, yes... that explains why there's so many photographers roaming around the city..."

"I thought you backed out because you had some matters with the Pokémon League to take care of. How'd you end up here? And in... such a dump of a motel?"

Erika took a seat on one of the beds and beckoned Brock to join her. He did so without hesitation.

"So, allow me to explain what Maria and I are up to..."

Brock sat quietly as Erika told him about all of the research she and Maria had done up to that point. He was just trying to take all the information in, as all sorts of thoughts raced through his mind.

"And that's basically it, Brock," Erika finished. "It would help if we could find out who the other three are. Or any information on how their powers work, or where they come from, or the like."

Maria sighed. "There's still so much we don't know."

Brock hesitated for a second. "Uh... so, what are you gonna do when you find one of them? I mean, you already know about Misty and Marco, yet you're not chasing after those two..."

"I talked to Misty many months ago," Erika said. "She promised me that she'd call me if she learned anything else. I trust her."

"And... what about Marco?"

"Well, all I know about **HIM** is that we're out looking for him. Just like everyone else. To be blunt, it'll be up to the Pokémon League to decide if any action should be taken."

"I see. Hmmm..."

"Hmmm? Brock, is there something you know that we don't?"

"Well... uh... I thought Misty would tell you since you two are so close, but..."

"But? But what?"

"We, as in myself, Ash, and Misty, know of two others who also possess that ability."

Erika squealed with delight. "That's great! You don't know how much that means to me! So, could you, pretty please... tell me who they are?"

"Anything for a pretty lady," Brock swooned.

"Tell us already!" demanded Maria. "The suspense is killing me!"

"Alright, alright! Okay... how should I put this? The other two 'legendaries' are... Ash and I!"

Erika and Maria gasped in shock. "You and Ash?"

"That's remarkable!" Erika added. "Three of the five, traveling together across the world! How convenient!"

"Actually," Brock corrected, "we haven't been together since the Pokémon Junior Master Tournament three months ago..."

"But why wouldn't Misty tell you that, Miss Erika?" asked Maria.

"Yes... apparently, that is a bit strange..."

"Misty's had a lot on her plate for awhile," Brock told them. "So you can excuse her for forgetting to tell you."

"When did you all learn you had these... abilities?"

"About that... remember the Viridian City gym explosion about... a year and a half ago?"

"That..." Erika gasped again, "that was you guys?"

Brock nodded. "That was the first and only time, as far as I know, that we exhibited these 'abilities,' as you call them. Then again, since we haven't spent much time together recently, I can only vouch for myself. Even stranger... we don't know how to tap into them at all. Or if we ever can again."

"Wow!" Maria shouted. "That's more information about this whole 'legendary' legend than we've gotten from all of the libraries we've visited!"

"True," Erika agreed, "but we still haven't answered all the big questions. Who's the fifth? How does one obtain these abilities? And what if there's a limit to your powers?"

"I'd like to help, Erika. I'm just as curious in finding out what this all means. You make it sound as if it's possible that those abilities might resurface again one day."

"Well... we won't be getting any further unless we can get the press of our backs!"

"Yeah... and some sleep!" Maria tacked on as she jumped onto her bed... and kicked up a cloud of dust in the process.

The trio quickly ran out of room, hacking and coughing as the dust bunnies flew all around the enclosed space.

"That's it!" Maria declared. "I'm going back to the front desk and asking for our money back!"

As Maria headed for the front desk, Brock offered Erika a proposal.

"Say... why don't you guys spend the night over with me at the apartment complex? That's where all the gym leaders for the retreat are staying."

"We couldn't... we wouldn't want to intrude, and we hardly have the money for..."

"Nonsense! I insist that you stay with me!"

Erika blushed. "Really? That's... kind of you..."

* * *

After getting a refund, the trio took a taxi to the Grand Olivine Apartments, which turned out to be a huge multi-floor skyscraper that overlooked the nearby Olivine Bay.

"So that's how the Pokémon League spends their money... giving out lavish apartments on what pretty much amounts to a seaside resort!" gasped Maria.

"I do admit..." Erika sighed, "it is a bit much..."

* * *

"This really **IS** much!"

Erika and Maria were stunned at how lavishly decorated Brock's apartment was. Completely furnished from head to toe, along with a full kitchen, a 45" TV, and a balcony view of the bay.

"Only rich people and celebrities can afford all this!" gawked Maria.

"We were all surprised ourselves when we saw the rooms. I still don't know where Jasmine, the Olivine gym leader, got the money to help finance it with the League."

Brock then went all heart-eyed.

"She really knows how to treat a guy!"

"I guess this is okay," relented Erika. "For tonight, anyway. Tomorrow, we'll figure out how Maria and I are going to get home."

"Nonsense! You guys can crash here as long as you need to in order to get your work at the library done! And I'll pay the expenses, no problem! Of course... you'll have to figure out some non-monetary way to pay me back."

Erika blushed. "Oh... well... I'm not sure... if we..."

Suddenly realizing what Erika was thinking he meant, Brock's face also blushed beet red as he tried to explain himself.

"Of course... not. Nothing... like... that. Unless you want... to..."

"Sorry to break up the act, but this isn't a honeymoon!" yelled Maria.

Erika quickly came to her senses. "You're right. We have to figure out how to get into that library tomorrow without attracting the paparazzi!"

"Just leave that to me!" Brock told her. "Tomorrow, they won't even be anywhere near you! I've got the perfect plan!"

"Really? Wow... I'm thankful you found us tonight, Brock!"

"And it gets even better!" Brock proclaimed joyfully, leading the two towards a door. "There's a bedroom!"

"Dust and lint and termite-free, I hope, I hope!" hoped Maria.

"But Brock..." Erika wondered, ever thoughtful, "if Maria and I are sharing the bed, where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch!" Brock declared, pulling a comfy pillow and a blanket out of nowhere and placing them down there. "It's where any good gentleman sleeps!"

Erika opened her mouth to object, but Brock quickly hushed her by placing one of his fingers over it.

"Sorry, my fair Erika... but I won't take no for an answer."

Erika showed her graciousness by bowing before Brock. Maria did the same before gleefully running into the room and leaping onto the bed.

"So warmmmmmmm..." she drooled, quickly dozing off in the center of the bed.

Erika smiled, then turned to Brock and bowed once again.

"I really will find a way to thank you for all this some day, Brock. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure!"

Erika quickly dragged her and Maria's suitcases inside the room, then closed the door behind her, waving good night to Brock as she did. Brock waved back in response, and continued to do so for quite awhile after the door had been closed.

Then waterfalls started flowing from his eyes.

"Why do I always have to be the nice guy? Why don't I ever get lucky?"

* * *

Friday, December 14th

The next morning, Erika emerged from the bedroom refreshed and ready to make another attempt at getting into the library. But, to her surprise, Brock wasn't in the living room. Or anywhere in the apartment, for that matter. But there was something sitting on the dining room table. It was a note from Brock. Erika read it aloud.

"Erika... there's some disguises in the coat closet for you and Maria to wear. I'm already taking care of the photographers. Love... uh, I mean, Sincerely, Brock!"

Erika smiled, then walked back to the bedroom to wake up Maria.

* * *

A few hundred feet from the library, Brock was dressed in a flamboyant Spanish dancer outfit, shaking Pokéball-shaped maracas as a large group of paparazzi gathered around him, taking photos as if there was no tomorrow.

"So la la la, this is my paradise to live onnnnnn!" he sang.

As he distracted the photographers, a taxi cab pulled away from the library's entranceway, leaving behind two... glasses-and-fuku-wearing schoolgirls?

"I wonder how Brock got uniforms that were **EXACTLY** our size?" Erika pondered out loud.

"Just because I'm wearing glasses doesn't mean I know all the answers," quipped Maria.

* * *

The two made their way inside, where they quickly shed their outfits for their more traditional wear... Erika in a yukata and Maria in a uniform more suited for a Safari Zone worker... and proceeded to get to the front desk. That's where the head librarian was waiting for them.

"Ah, you're finally here!" he exclaimed. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up at all!"

"I apologize for any trouble our delayed arrival has caused us," Erika said. "Getting in the door was one thing. But getting past those photographers was another..."

"I should be the one apologizing, Miss Erika. Apparently, our lax security wasn't prepared for that. Anyway, the second floor is all set and ready for you."

"The... second floor?"

* * *

Proceeding past a door locked with a randomly-generated key code, the head librarian led Erika and Maria up to the second floor. Like the main floor, it was filled with shelves full of books and documents... though these on average were much older and fragile.

"Some of the world's oldest books and documents, many out of print and exclusively rare, can only be found here in the Main Branch of the Olivine City Library! I've been informed of your search by Lance of the Elite Four. If there's anything about to this 'legend' of yours, you can find it here!"

"Amazing!" exclaimed Maria.

"Please be careful, though! Some of these books are ancient, and may tear or crumble with the slightest pull or push in the wrong direction! If you need any help, feel free to ring the front desk."

He pointed out a phone next to the staircase leading back down. He then directed the ladies' attention to the far side of the floor.

"There's a small little cubby on the other side. Small kitchen, bathroom with a shower, and a bedroom. Feel free to stay as long as you need to... it's stocked enough for two people to live here for a month! Heh heh... though even with all these books here, it won't take you that long to get through them all."

"So we can... basically call this our living quarters?"

"Yes, Miss Erika. As I said, ring the front desk if you need anything!"

With that, the head librarian headed back down the stairs, leaving Erika and Maria alone in a sea of bookshelves.

"So... I guess we should get started..."

* * *

Wandering aimlessly somewhere...

Giselle was fiddling with the Poké-Com device on her Pokédex, which had apparently stopped working. Which she was just learning at that exact moment, as she walked along a path in the midst of a grassy plain.

"For a gadget that's supposedly top dollar, this Pokédex sure breaks a lot."

Suddenly, she looked ahead and saw a pay-videophone. She made her way over and started to dial a number.

"Well, at least I can always get my daily advice from Professor Oak! And maybe... maybe **HE'LL** be there!"

Giselle giggled as she heard a ring tone indicating the phone was ringing on the other end.

* * *

Professor Oak's Laboratory, Pallet Town

**RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!**

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Stupid lousy machine... I don't know why the Professor likes leaving the volume all the way up."

The grumbling was coming from Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey, who ran into the lab to answer the videophone call.

"Uh... hello?" Tracey said as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Tracey gasped and smiled goofily as a melting sensation came over him.

"It's you!"

"Wha... what?"

"**IT'S REALLY YOU!**"

Tracey reached down and pressed the 'Voice Only' feature to turn it off so he could see if his hunch was correct. Seconds later, Giselle appeared on the screen in front of Tracey, everything from the waist up visible in the camera.

"You're not the Professor..." Giselle said, disgusted.

"You're even more beautiful on-screen!" squealed Tracey. "It's settled... **I JUST HAVE TO MEET YOU!**"

Surprised by Tracey's declaration, Giselle quickly hung up the phone. But despite the apparent rejection, Tracey ran back to the keypad and tried to get the phone to redial the number that she had called from.

"Come on... I'm not the Professor, but I'm just as knowledgeable as he is!" he said aloud, exaggerating slightly. "I just wanna talk to you..."

* * *

**RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!**

The pay-videophone was ringing off the hook, but Giselle was already a good distance away, having decided that she could go without any advice for one day.

Oh, and that she abhorred incessant fanboys.

"Freak..."

* * *

Fallarbor Town

Ash was at the town's open-air market, searching for Christmas gifts. Naturally, finding something for Misty wasn't going to be easy.

"What do I do?" Ash asked himself out loud.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing out a display case in front of them that had Blue Pokéblock (12-pack, costs 300), a jar of Energy Powder (costs 500), and a bottle of rare Sea Incense (costs 5,000).

"I don't know..." Ash said as he fumbled through his pockets in search of money.

Meanwhile, a few stalls down...

"Hey, kid! Wanna know a secret? Chicks **DIG** Magikarp!"

A spiky orange-haired boy turned his head at attention when he heard that, and he stood there and listened to the Magikarp salesman's sales pitch...

* * *

Sunday, December 16th

Two days had passed since Erika and Maria holed up on the library's second floor, and in that short time they had managed to take a good amount of books off the shelves. Books were strewn all over the place. Some were in neat, vertical piles, while others were in messy heaps. The more fragile and ancient parchments, naturally, were stacked in the neat piles.

But it all looked like a big mess to Brock, who was standing in front of the steel gate that blocked off access to the second floor.

"Hello? Erika? Are you in there?"

Brock shook the gates, making a lot of noise in hopes of drawing out where the Celadon gym leader was.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing you and Maria some dinner. Don't worry... I bought chicken salads from the fast food restaurant a block away!"

Suddenly, Maria appeared from a far-away aisle, sprinting for the keypad that would unlock the gate so Brock would come in.

"Sorry about that!" she apologized. "We thought you wouldn't be here for another half hour."

"Where's Erika?"

"Last time I saw her... buried in 19th-Century non-fiction."

Once the gate was unlocked, Brock stepped in and followed Maria deep into the aisles, closing it behind him. But they were unaware that a couple of shadows had followed Brock to the library, and they were trying to find their own way past the gate.

* * *

Brock and Maria found Erika in the process of doing a little clean up, as she employed the help of her Pokémon to do so. Tangela and Weepinbell were putting the books back in the shelves as Erika brought them over to them on a cart. Gloom was also out, but she was off snoring in the background.

"Done for the day already?" asked Brock.

"Yes," Erika nodded. "I figure that if Maria and I went to the trouble of taking the books out, we should at least put them out."

"Oh! Let me help!"

Brock placed his backpack on the ground and then started gathering books from one of the piles there. As Brock and Erika worked side by side, Maria wandered over to a nearby empty shelf.

Empty save for one hardcover book with a slightly askew cover.

"Hmmm..." Maria uttered curiously as she picked it up and read the book's title aloud. "'The Mystery of Olivine City.' Sounds self-explanatory."

She opened the book and quickly scanned through it. Leafing through page after page, none of it seemed to interest her at all. That is, until she came across a weird passage about two-thirds of the way through.

"Uh... Miss Erika? You might want to take a look at this..."

Erika stopped what she was doing and walked over to where Maria was. Once she got over there, Maria handed the book over and pointed out the passage in question to her.

"This... this... this is **IT**!"

Brock looked up from what he was doing to see what the hubbub was all about. Erika ran out of the aisle and plopped the book down on a nearby table. Brock dropped his things ran over to check it out. In seconds, both Brock and Maria were standing over Erika as she sat down and began to read the passage aloud.

"It was August 21st, 1898, when my friend Kei realized that he had developed a condition that had only been documented twice before. The first two occurrences, though, were 33 years ago! The condition involved the ability for one to, at random, be able to inhibit the body of one of his own Pokémon! It was a strange phenomenon... one with, apparently no cure. Old medical records showed that the first two to exhibit the condition died within minutes after returning to their bodies following the third time they pulled off the so-called trick."

"So... there's no cure?" Brock said worriedly. "And one dies after doing it for the third time?"

"Thankfully, you've only exhibited the symptoms once," Erika stated. "If it had already been twice, we might actually start to worry about you."

"Ooh, ooh, there's more!" Maria pointed out on the next page.

"On January 4th, 1930, 15-year old Saria Sugosa became the ninth documented case in the past three months! She and eight others, all ranging from ten to 17 in age, have exhibited the ability to take over their favorite Pokémon's body for a few minutes at a time. It was once thought to occur at random, but recent studies suggest it may triggered by the subject being caught in a life or death situation. For example, Saria was observed initiating the state when she nearly got into a fight with a fellow student and fell into the school's pool. Apparently, she had never learned how to swim, and neither had the girl she was fighting with. But somehow, she was able to inhibit her Dewgong long enough to use it to get her out of the pool, thus saving her life."

Erika continued through to the next few pages, and spotted several more similar entries. What made it weird, though, was that each one was separated by several paragraphs.

"I don't know what to make of this," Erika said to them. "These sound like honest-to-goodness testimonials... but the fact that they're scattered in the midst of a story of how Olivine City was founded... it... it just doesn't make any sense!"

"Could it be some sort of code?" Brock wondered. "Or are we supposed to ignore everything **BUT** what we want to see?"

"I don't know," stated an apprehensive Maria. "Maybe someone knew we were coming, and like, planted all of this to throw us off the trail."

"But that doesn't make any sense, Maria! Who would go to those lengths?"

"I think we need to give this book a thorough look through," Erika suggested. "Brock, Maria... check the piles and see if there are any other copies."

Brock and Maria followed Erika's orders and began to search. In a matter of minutes, each of them discovered their own copy of 'Mystery.' They then all sat down at the same table, gathered some pen and paper, and started to take notes.

But it didn't take long for Brock to spot something out of the ordinary.

"Uh, Erika... what page was that very first passage on?"

"I believe it was... page 142."

"That's what I thought," Brock said, showing that page in his copy to Erika. "I don't see that passage anywhere in here."

"It's not in here, either," stated Maria as she presented her book.

"Now it seems even more that these pages are fake!"

As Erika, Brock, and Maria debated the validity of the passages in the book, they were unaware that a group of Team Rocket Grunts had made their way in and were preparing to pounce.

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	29. Session: December, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: December, Part 3 (12.19.05/04.05.07)**

* * *

_Just when I thought we had hit the jackpot, Brock, Maria, and I had come to a startling realization! Maybe... maybe this was a false lead. Someone knew what we were up to, and they were trying to stop us._

_But I know that I'm just being paranoid. What reason would anyone want to sabotage my research? Maybe I should have listened to Maria. Maybe... maybe there really is no clear cut answer to this._

_And yet, I continue on... because Brock's one of the 'legendary ones' himself, and he's determined to find out why he is. I feel that with him by my side, maybe... just maybe... we will find what we are looking for._

* * *

Sunday, December 16th, Olivine City Library, Main Branch

A troop of Team Rocket grunts were assuming their final positions as their squad leader peered down on Erika, Brock, and Maria from atop a nearby bookcase. The two gym leaders and her assistant had no idea the trouble that they were about to become enveloped in.

"Why would information on such a volatile topic be sandwiched within the pages of one single book? And only in one copy?"

Erika pondered that thought as Brock and Maria flipped through their copies, trying to see if any of the other passages in Erika's copy were in theirs.

"Come on, come on..." Brock mumbled.

"No, that's not it..." Maria said as she flipped to a new page.

While they did that, Erika left the table to retrieve something from her mounds of research in the floor's makeshift bedroom. Once she disappeared from sight, the Grunts decided to move in.

"Alpha Team, go, go, **GO**!"

Pokéballs were thrown in the air, and Brock and Maria jumped up in surprise as Murkrow, Granbull, Delibird, Porygon2, and Hitmontop all appeared before them.

"It's an ambush!" Brock shouted.

"Very observant," noted the Grunt Leader as he jumped down from his hiding place.

Maria quickly ran to hide behind Brock as four other Grunts appeared on either side of them. Brock started to reach for a Pokéball on his belt, but he lost his concentration when Murkrow cawed loudly at him.

"If you value your life... or the life of the girl using you as a shield... I wouldn't dare try that again."

Maria frightfully peered around Brock to get a brief look at the Grunt Leader before quickly ducking back into 'hiding.'

"Go get the other one," the Leader signaled to one of the Grunts.

A Grunt nodded before he and his Granbull walked towards the bedroom. They made their way to the door, and, after a moment of hesitation, opened the door and rushed in. The Rocket Grunts and Brock and Maria watched and waited for the inevitable... to see Erika be dragged out.

"So, why are you here?" Brock asked.

"You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong! For that, our boss requires an audience of you and that other gym leader. She's been a quite a thorn in our side."

"Just how much does Team Rocket know?"

"Not everything. To be fair, you all probably know about as much as we do."

"Which isn't very much..."

"Which **IS** more than enough! Enough that we have to step in and stop you."

"Let Erika go! I know just as much as she does... you only need one of us! And Maria here is just here as a matter of circumstance! She doesn't really understand any of this!"

"How dumb do you think I am? Even the apprentice knows too much for her own good! And you see... we just can't allow that."

The Grunt Leader then turned his attention towards the bedroom door, which hadn't opened since he sent that Grunt in there to get Erika.

"It's taking too long," he said as he motioned to two more of the Grunts. "You two... go see what's up."

The two Grunts and their Pokémon, Delibird and Porygon2, left the group and walked carefully over towards the door. The Grunt Leader and the remaining Grunt kept an eye on Brock and Maria, with help from Hitmontop and Murkrow.

* * *

Delibird and Porygon2 stepped into the room after the Grunts opened the door. One Grunt followed them in while the other stood in the doorway to observe. The two Pokémon did a quick search of the room, which was completely empty save for one bag full of clean clothing.

"What's going on?" the Grunt who was Delibird's trainer asked.

He then reached for a locker-shaped closet and opened it. But just as he did, the unconscious body of the first Grunt fell out, and he was taken down by the KO'ed Grunt.

"Get this lug off me!"

The other Grunt ran into the room to help, but got a shock when he became wrapped up in vines that originated from behind the door. As he tried to break free, more vines appeared from the other side of the room to ensnare Porygon2. Sensing imminent danger, Delibird went to try and free his trainer from under the unconscious Grunt. But then, out of the blue, Vileplume appeared with a smile.

"Vileplume? Vile vile! Vile... **PLUUUUUUUUUME!**"

Vileplume released her defensive maneuver, a horrid stench that had the power to overwhelm one's senses and knock them out. And here she was again, going to work to protect her trainer. It didn't take long for the two Grunts and their Pokémon to faint from the smell.

Once they were out, Vileplume stopped emitting her stench. Erika then emerged from the other side of the bed, with a handkerchief held over her nose and mouth. She waited for a few seconds to make sure the smell was completely gone, and then she lowered the handkerchief from her face.

"Sorry..." she apologized under her breath.

Tangela came out from behind the door and released her grip on Porygon2 and his trainer, and the duo dropped to the floor. Erika then recalled Tangela to her Pokéball and pulled another Pokéball from her yukata.

"Weepinbell, I need you!"

She threw it up in the air, and Weepinbell emerged from it on the way down. With Weepinbell and Vileplume at her side, she was prepared to take on anyone else who might be waiting outside the room.

* * *

The Grunt Leader was keeping one eye on Brock and Maria and the other on the door. Now with three of his lackeys having gone in but not come out, he was beginning to realize the obvious. His fear was confirmed when Erika stepped out with her two Pokémon. At that same moment, Erika recognized how dire the situation was, with Brock and Maria unable to mount an offensive against their captors.

"You've surprised me," the Grunt Leader said to Erika. "Taking out three of my best men all by yourself. Apparently, we underestimated you."

"You're outnumbered, three to two!" Erika responded as she glanced over at Brock and Maria. "I suggest you surrender quietly. Um... pretty please?"

He smiled. "Quaint."

Out of the blue, a Magmar and a Magcargo appeared and used Flamethrower to box Erika and her Pokémon in between the doorway and a nearby table. Before she knew it, a new Grunt had gotten behind her and tied up her arms with some rope he had on hand.

"Stick to making perfumes and looking like a goddess," the Leader said to Erika. "You're not exactly the type to make intimidating demands."

A second agent came up and took Erika's Pokéballs away from her. He then proceeded to call back Vileplume and Weepinbell, who had no choice but to obey the order. Once Erika had been secured, she was led over to Brock and Maria, who were being tied up at that moment by two other agents that had just appeared.

"Thank you, Bravo Team. When we get back, I'll put in a good word for you to the boss. Maybe you'll become the new Alpha Team."

"But... what about me?" asked the lone Alpha member still standing. "I'm still here."

"And that means diddly squat to me. Now, go find Charlie Team and help them keep an eye on the perimeter. If you're lucky, maybe they'll give you something to do."

The Alpha Team Grunt didn't seem happy about being pulled out of his place, but he complied and immediately headed for the stairs. The Grunt Leader then turned his attention back to his captives, who now had their arms bound as they stood before him.

"I suppose that since we know too much," suggested Brock, "that you're gonna get us out of the way. Permanently."

Maria gasped at this and began to cry as her life began to flash before her eyes.

"No... please..."

"Don't worry, Maria," Erika said calmingly. "We're going to be just fine."

"For the time being, yes," stated the Grunt Leader. "For how long depends on how the boss man feels."

He then looked at Bravo Team and cocked his head towards the stairs.

"Get 'em outta here. And be quick about it! With all of those other gym leaders in town, there's a swarm of police about!"

The Grunts nodded, then they each grabbed a captive by the arm and pulled them towards the exit. The Leader then turned to the last remaining Grunt and his Magmar.

"You know what to do. Don't leave a trace."

He then followed the others out, leaving the last Grunt and his Magmar to start burning all of the books that Erika and the others had been looking at.

"What are we gonna do?" Erika whispered to Brock.

"I'll think of something," Brock whispered back.

As they approached the stairs, they noticed a large cloud of smoke rising up towards them. In seconds, the second floor quickly filled up with smoke, blinding everyone almost instantly.

"What the..."

"**USE SLUDGE, WEEZING!**" somebody yelled from the stairwell.

"Weezing weeze!"

Weezing fired Sludge at one of the Grunts, getting him right in the eyes.

"Aaahhh! I can't see!"

"**GLIGAR!**" shouted a second man. "**SAND ATTACK!**"

Shortly thereafter, another Grunt was complaining of losing his sight.

"Yaaah! It burns!"

"Does somebody have a hold of the hostages?" the Grunt Leader yelled.

Somebody did... but it wasn't one of the Team Rocket operatives. Maria felt a hand grab her... a different one than the one that had just been holding her, and she was about to let out a scream. But then she felt a second hand cover her mouth... and someone whisper into her ear.

"We're here to save you."

Maria was then pulled away from Brock and Erika... or what she thought was them, seeing as the smoke made it hard to see anything but their figures.

"**SOMEBODY ANSWER ME!**" yelled the Leader again.

All of a sudden, a strange person appeared out of nowhere, got behind the Rocket Grunt Leader, and held up a knife to his throat.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't gut you where you stand," the knife handler said.

"Because I know you. You won't kill someone who does what you want them to. I may be of Team Rocket, and you may be of the Pokémon Trainers' Association. But most importantly..."

"Yes?"

"Brothers may fight... but they never betray each other's trust."

The PTA operative smiled, yet he continued to hold the knife up to his brother's neck.

"We could never agree which evil organization to join... could we, Jude?"

"I was thinking the same thing... Joel. What are you doing here, bro?"

"We know that you know that they know."

"Ah," Rocket Operative Jude nodded. "So you guys want them dead too."

"The simplest answer doesn't always mean killing those who know something they shouldn't," scolded PTA Operative Joel.

"You and the silly ideals of your organization. So if you're not trying to kill them... what are you going to do with them?"

"Nothing... nothing yet, anyway."

"So the old 'I do something for you, like save your life, and now I want you to do something for me.'"

"Basically. Only... not exactly."

"Uh huh... you want her to find the last one, don't you?"

"I've already said so much... I might have no choice but to kill you."

"I know how much I would have to push you to get you to kill me without objection. I'm the older one, after all."

"Like that gives you any moral right..."

"Let's not talk about that! Besides, what are you gonna do to me and my team? Kill us? I'm sure those two gym leaders you're rescuing will find **THAT** justifiable."

"I have no intention of killing you or your team. Why should you have the privilege of a quick and powerful death when you could rot in jail for the rest of your life?"

The smoke that had come from the stairwell was starting to clear a little bit... enough just to be able to tell who was still there. Jude saw three other young men and a lone woman, all dressed in black. But there was no 'R' on their shirts, signifying that none of them were part of his squad.

"Your men are all tied up, so don't even think about being rescued."

"You've always been one to account for loose ends," Jude said to his brother.

"Thanks for the compliment," thanked Joel.

Then, out of the blue, Joel was hit in the back of the head with a very thick book, causing the PTA operative to drop the knife and lose his concentration. Jude took the opportunity to knee his brother in the chest and then elbow him in the back, dropping Joel to the floor. The other PTA agents quickly moved towards them, but Jude glanced at his man, who turned to his Magmar.

"Flamethrower!"

Magmar used Flamethrower to light the carpet in front of them, preventing the PTA agents from getting to them from that direction.  
TR Operative Jude and his agent then ran the opposite way, in an attempt to find another way out of the library. As they did, the fire alarm started to go off, apparently set off by the flames leaping up to the smoke detectors on the ceiling.

* * *

"Koff koff koff!"

Brock, Erika, and Maria, all with their arms now free of their bonds, and a few PTA agents accompanied them as they exited the library. Once they got a few feet away from the building, Maria wrapped her arms around Erika's waist, still shivering in fear over what had just happened.

"We're okay now," Erika shushed Maria. "Everything's going to be okay."

Brock, though, was more concerned about the fight inside, and he reached for a Pok?all from his belt and started to head for the door. But two of the agents who had come out with them went to stop him.

"You're agents of the Pokémon Trainers' Association, aren't you? Don't tell me your after Erika's research as well!"

"You should be grateful that we saved your lives!" one of the agents said to Brock. "And you're here asking why?"

"Whatever's going on in there has something to do with what Erika's researching. And something tells me that you know just as much as Team Rocket does about it."

"This is no longer her concern! Or yours! I suggest you step back before we decide to use force!"

Brock growled in anger, but decided it best not to push the agents. He walked back to Erika and Maria, who had watched the scene unfold from where they had been standing.

"Brock!" Erika shouted. "Could you kindly please explain what's going on between you and them? They just saved us from Team Rocket! They're the good guys!"

Brock took another look back at the PTA agents, with the one whom he had just talked with glaring back at him, and then sighed a reply to Erika's question.

"Yeah... they're the good guys..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, fire squadrons of human and Pokémon alike were on the scene putting out the blaze, which had mostly been contained on the second floor. Meanwhile, the local police force was assisting the PTA as the rounded up Team Rocket members were whisked into paddy wagons to be taken down to the station. PTA Operative Joel, having been safely pulled out after he had been knocked out, was wrapping things up with the last of his men as Officer Jenny approached him from behind.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone," he complimented his team. "Let's pack it up and head on home."

"Not so fast!" interjected Jenny. "As much as we appreciate help in rounding up a notorious organization like Team Rocket, I won't have vigilantes trying to burn down city property in the process!"

"I can assure you, Officer, that they initiated the conflict by setting the building on fire from the inside. My men and I were trying to put the fire out..."

"How come I don't believe you?" she questioned. "Don't you think it's odd that you and your 'friends' act as if you're professionals? Something stinks here, and until I get to the bottom of this, none of you are leaving this crime scene without handcuffs!"

"I'm willing to answer any and all questions you may have! But I swear... bring any of my men into this, and I've got an army of lawyers ready to come down on this ragtag team of misfits you call a police force!"

"Are you threatening me?"

"If the shoe fits, ma'am..."

"Okay, **THAT'S IT**! Boys, take him away!"

Two officers walked over, handcuffed Joel, and guided him towards a nearby patrol car. Jenny then cursed under her breath before looking at the rest of the PTA operatives.

"And you all better get the heck out of here before **I CHANGE MY MIND**!"

With that, the rest of them ran to their vehicles and quickly exited the scene. With the riff-raff gone and the vans holding the Team Rocket agents preparing to depart as well, Jenny only had one bit of business to deal with before calling it a night.

And that was questioning Brock, Erika, and Maria, who were all sitting on the back step of an ambulance, with blankets draped over them. Jenny composed herself as she trotted towards them.

"Are you all alright?"

Seeing Jenny coming, Brock jumped up and ran over to her.

"I am now, thanks to you!" he said, grabbing her hand and going down on one knee in front of her.

"Uh..." Jenny stammered, stunned for a second before regaining her composure and having an anger relapse. "**I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!**"

She pulled Brock's hand off of hers and then threw him to the side. Brock fell to the ground, twitching as he looked up to the sky.

"Could you please explain what you were doing in the library after closing time?" she asked Erika.

"The head librarian, Mr. Washington, let me and my assistant take residence on the second floor for a few days. I'm here on official Pokémon League business."

Erika reached into her yukata and pulled out her certified research grants as proof. She handed them to Jenny, who quickly looked them over and then gave them back, satisfied with what she saw.

"What about him?" Jenny asked, pointing at the still-twitching Brock.

"Oh, Brock? We ran into him yesterday, and he offered to help me. He's a gym leader, just like me... I'm pretty sure verifying it won't be too much trouble."

"I know who he is. I'm just verifying that he was working under your direction."

Erika nodded. "Brock is very trustworthy, Officer Jenny. I assure, despite his... his..."

"Horrible flirtation techniques?"

"Yeah... those... I assure you, without him, who knows what might've happened to Maria and myself in there. We owe him our lives."

"What about those vigilantes that saved you from Team Rocket?"

"Not sure if I'd call them vigilantes... but they did save us."

"Uh huh," added Maria. "Team Rocket probably would've gotten away with kidnapping us if it weren't for those rescuers."

"So... you can confirm it was Team Rocket that started all this?"

"Without a doubt. They're horrible people."

Jenny smiled. "Thank you, Miss Erika. This'll help us close this case."

"Um, excuse me?" Erika wondered out loud as Jenny was about to walk away. "What's going to happen to him?"

She pointed to Joel, who was sitting in the back of a nearby squad car, waiting to be taken downtown.

"It's kind of suspicious that he and his 'team' happened to come across the library and know you were in trouble. He's got a lot of explaining to do."

"Could you please let him go? Like Maria said, if it wasn't for him and his team, we'd be in Team Rocket's clutches, and who knows what they would've done to us. So please?"

Jenny looked over at the car, and then began to think about it...

* * *

With the fire put out and a few other police officers checking the scene for any more evidence, the rest of the squadron, including Officer Jenny, left the library's parking lot. Brock, who had since gotten back up, Erika, Maria, and Joel watched them leave.

"Thank you," Erika said, bowing before Joel.

"No, I should be thanking you!" Joel said in return. "That Officer was determined to give me the 5th Degree!"

As Erika and Maria gushed over their savior, Brock, on the other hand, didn't seem all that happy.

"I'm curious..." Brock said to Joel. "How **DID** you know we were in there?"

"Brock," Erika cut in, putting a hand on Brock's arm. "Why are you questioning him? He helped saved our lives? I'd appreciate it if you stopped being so apprehensive towards him!"

Brock sighed. He just couldn't ignore a request from a beautiful woman.

"Sorry," he apologized to Joel. "I'm just..."

"Curious," finished Joel. "And I'm just doing my job."

Suddenly, one of the cars that had left earlier pulled into the parking lot. The driver beeped the horn, signifying that it was time to go.

"Maybe I'll see you all again someday..."

"Yes," Erika nodded. "Thank you, once again."

Joel then ran towards the car and got in. It then sped off back towards the highway, leaving Brock, Erika, and Maria to walk back to the nearby Grand Olivine Apartment Complex.

* * *

The next morning, Olivine City International Airport

Erika and Maria were waiting for boarding to begin for the flight back home to Celadon City. They were standing behind Brock, who was talking to Misty via videophone from Cerulean City.

"I'm really sorry about not telling you about Ash and Brock," Misty apologized.

"I understand," Erika pardoned her. "Running a Pokémon gym by yourself is not an easy task."

"It wouldn't be so hard if **DAISY WOULD ACTUALLY DO SOME WORK**!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Daisy yelled off-screen.

Misty shifted the phone's camera to her left, where Daisy was sitting at the receptionist desk filing her nails while phones rang off the hook.

"**AND VIOLET AND LILY WOULD STOP TAKING FOUR-HOUR LUNCH BREAKS!**"

Misty turned the camera to her other side, where her other two sisters were about to step out, each armed with five credit cards apiece.

"We're headin' to lunch!" Violet and Lily exclaimed.

"**IT'S ONLY NINE THIRTY!**" Misty yelled at them.

Before they had a chance to explain themselves, Violet and Lily bolted out the door. Misty sighed as she turned the camera back on her. On the other end, Brock, Erika, and Maria sweatdropped in disbelief.

"And I thought running the Pewter Gym was bad... sigh... but at least your sisters still look **HOT**!"

"Please, Brock," pleaded Erika. "Mind your manners."

"Oh... sorry."

"Say, while I have you..." Misty resumed, in a happier tone. "Would you like to come to our New Year's Party, Erika? We'd love to have you and the rest of the Celadon Gym crew down here!"

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline. I'm the official ball dropper for Celadon's New Year's bash the year."

"Congratulations! That's being televised, right? I'll make sure we have it on during the party."

Suddenly, a voice came on over the PA system in the airport.

"Attention! Indigo Airlines Flight 104, non-stop to Celadon City, is now boarding at Gate Three. All passengers, please..."

"We'd better go," Erika said. "Please promise to keep me informed if you find out anything else!"

"I will," Misty reassured her, with phones still ringing in the background. "Even if it kills... **DAISY, WILL YOU ANSWER THE DAMN PHONES!**"

"Okay, okay!" she was heard saying in the background. "Good morning, like, thanks for holding..."

"Man... it's going to be one of those days..."

As Erika and Maria left, Misty was about to hang up when...

"Hold on, Misty!"

"Hold on?" Misty wondered. "Don't you want to see Erika and Maria off at that gate? I know you want to..."

"Forget about Erika for a second!"

"Wow... forgetting about a pretty girl? This **MUST** be important!"

"Of course it is!" Brock exclaimed. "Listen, Erika told you that it was Team Rocket that attacked us. What she didn't tell you is whom exactly we were saved by."

"Who?"

"The Pokémon Trainers' Association."

Misty gasped. "**WHAT?**"

Brock nodded. "Yep. They said they saved us because they wanted to stop Team Rocket. But I believe they're up to something else."

"You mean... Erika's research on our powers?"

"Precisely! Even though they showed no signs of wanting to take us in for themselves, I have this suspicion that they've been watching us."

"Hmmm... I don't like this. Not one bit. Maybe we should try and get in contact with Cassie on this."

* * *

Arius and Cassie were trotting along a path as they passed a sign that said... Lavaridge Town, 3 miles. A feeling of relief swept over Cassie as she looked up at her boyfriend, who was just happy that she was happy.

* * *

"But how? We have no way to reach them! Besides, Cassie swore she wanted nothing to do with the PTA."

"I know. But I just wanted to know if she knows anything about this. I mean, what if this would be their assignment if they hadn't quit?"

"I'm sure if she knew anything about it, she would've told us. So relax!"

"I just hope you're right..."

"Look... the Gym Leader Retreat ends on Thursday. Once that's done, I'll be going home for Christmas. Then I'm coming over to your place for New Year's. I assume Ash is going to be there too?"

"Well, yeah! I just got off the phone with him, and he assured me he'll be here!"

"Good. We'll talk about it then. Right now, we just have to hope that neither Team Rocket or the PTA have another move left this year."

"Okay. Be careful 'til then."

"You too."

With that, Brock hung up the phone.

"Don't worry, Erika," he said under his breath. "I'll make sure you don't get involved any further in this."

He then got up and ran to see if he could catch Erika at the gate to wish her off.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	30. Session: December, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: December, Part 4 (12.19.05/04.12.07)**

* * *

_Tonight is the night.  
Tonight is the night that I take control.  
Tonight is the night I will make my move._

_Tonight is the night... that I've been looking forward to..._

* * *

Monday, December 31st, Cerulean City Gym

Night had already fallen in Cerulean City, as the hours ticked down to the start of a brand new year. There were many parties going on throughout the city, but none was more exclusive than the one being held at the Cerulean Gym, home to the fabulous Sensational Sisters. In fact, the invitee list was limited to just family, friends, and a few special guests. But the small, intimate setting didn't mean that the party was a drag. In fact, it was far from it, given the loud dance music that could be heard from what seemed like miles away.

At the gym entrance, someone was waiting to be let in. That person was greeted by two burly men, who were acting as security for the night.

"Uh..." that someone, who turned out to be Brock, hesitated, "I have an invitation..."

Brock searched the pockets of his pewter brown tuxedo, trying to remember where he had placed it. Suddenly, the door opened, and Daisy, the eldest of the Sensational Sisters, popped her head out to see what was going on. She giggled as she saw Brock reach down, turn around, and do all sorts of other weird motions as he tried to find his invitation.

"Like, stop foolin' around, Brock! We've been waiting for you, like, forever! Mist was about to call the police to organize a search party."

"I'll be right in... as soon... as I find... that invitation."

Daisy giggled again, walked out past the guards, and reached behind Brock. It turned out that his invitation was, oddly, taped to the back of his tuxedo. She grabbed it and showed it to the two guards. They nodded, then opened the doors for them.

She stepped towards them, but then stopped in the doorway, noticing she didn't hear Brock following her. She looked back and saw him gawking at her outfit. Daisy was dressed in a flashy sequin red dress that extended all the way down to her ankles, where it matched up with her ruby red high heels. Brock was blinded in awe over Daisy's stunning dress... maybe even literally, given how much it sparkled just from the light coming from inside the gym.

"I know, I know," Daisy blushed, trying to blow off the dress as nothing special. "The invitation said semi-formal, but... I just couldn't resist a challenge!"

"Anything on you is a-ok with me!" Brock raised his thumbs up in approval.

"Thanks, Brock... but, really... I'm not **THAT** desperate."

Brock cried a little on the inside, as he wondered what it would take for Daisy to actually accept his love for her. Or any other girl, for that matter. But as he gathered himself, he saw Daisy had already walked in. He quickly followed.

* * *

Celadon City Business District

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, crowds were already gathering for Celadon's annual First Night celebration. Many were already adorned with party hats, noisemakers, and homemade signs, ready to celebrate the arrival of yet another new year. There was even more excitement than usual, given that this would be the first year that the event was going to be televised nationally.

And no one could feel the building excitement more than Erika, who was overlooking the area where the festivities were being held from her penthouse suite on the 20th Floor of the Zisty Hotel.

"Look at all of them down there," Erika said aloud. "There's probably thousands of them here to celebrate the New Year! And to think... there's still five hours until the ball drops!"

"Miss Erika?" Zuniga, one of her assistants, tapped her on the shoulder.

Erika drew her attention away from the window and to Zuniga, who sighed with worry as Maria and Lisa appeared behind her, holding up a brand new kimono, decorated with a firework-style print.

"We have to start getting you ready. Remember, you're supposed to be down there when the TV network goes live at ten o'clock!"

"Of course," Erika smiled as she got up from her seat. "Let's go."

* * *

Cerulean City Gym

Daisy led Brock to the main battle arena, where the party was being held. The pool was covered over by a retractable metal gate, which enabled the space to be used partially as a dance floor and as a place to have extra dining tables for all the guests. Speaking of guests, many of them were already present, from Professor Oak to Nurse Joy, and everyone in between. Daisy, in particular, glanced over to Lily, who was dressed in a tie dye short sleeve blouse, a floral print skirt, and leather knee-high boots.

"What are you wearing?" Daisy asked, trying to contain her laughter. "It looks like you just walked out of a time machine!"

"Wowwwwwww!" Brock said in amazement, grabbing Lily by the hand and kneeling before her. "Anything on you is a-ok with me!"

"You just told **ME** that two minutes ago!" Daisy shouted, getting a hold of Brock by the neck and tossing him aside.

"My new boyfriend's a '70s freak!" Lily exclaimed. "It turns him on to be with someone that dresses like someone from that era!"

"You mean... that boyfriend?"

Daisy pointed to a brown-haired guy who was walking in the door with a girl wrapped around his arm. A girl that was wearing a petticoat dress with a pink halter top and a neon fishnet belt around her waist.

"Sure looks like an '80s lover to me," smirked Daisy.

"That two-timing... oohhhhh!" Lily growled as she picked up her leather jacket from a nearby chair and stomped towards her about-to-be ex-boyfriend.

As Lily left Daisy and Brock, they were joined by Ash and Pikachu, the latter of which had a bow tie on.

"Hey Brock!" greeted Ash, who was holding a cup with soda in it. "Glad to see you made it!"

"You too!" returned Brock. "So, is the story Misty told me about your harrowing time trapped at an airport because of a blizzard true?"

"Yep," Ash nodded.

"And that's my cue to leave," cut in Daisy, who excused herself from the conversation.

"Well, Brock, it all started the day before the day before Christmas..."

* * *

_Sunday, December 23rd, Mitchell Manson Airport, Petalburg City_

_Ash and Pikachu stepped out into the terminal, heading to the luggage pick-up area where they would get their things and then proceed to the waiting area._

_"In order to save money, I set my tickets up so that, from Fallarbor Town, I'd have to stop in both Petalburg City and Vermillion City before arriving in Cerulean City on Christmas Eve morning."_

_As they emerged into the general waiting area, Pikachu pointed out a nearby window overlooking the west-end runway._

_"Pika pi, pika!"_

_Ash followed Pikachu's gaze and cheered in excitement when he saw snow flurries falling. They ran over to the window and stared out it for what seemed like hours as the snow started to cover the ground._

_"Isn't it amazing, Pikachu?"_

_"Pika... **CHA!**"_

_Then, all of a sudden, the snow began to pick up, as well as the wind. Ash and Pikachu watched as the runways became covered with snow, and planes stopped coming in and out of the airport._

_"Attention! Attention!" a female voice rang out over the PA system. "Due to current weather conditions, all outgoing flights are being delayed until further notice. We are doing our best to keep at least one runway open to allow flights to leave. We ask that you please be patient as we work to rectify the situation."_

_Ash pulled his plane ticket for the portion of his trip from here to Vermillion City. He read that the departure time was scheduled for 5:13 and that a nearby clock read 4:35._

_"Pikachu, I think it's time to check-in," Ash said to his friend._

_"Pika?" Pikachu wondered, as he saw a lot of people in the airport sitting on chairs and the heavy winds outside blowing snow all over the place._

_"What's wrong, Pikachu?"_

_"Pika pika! Pi pika, pi pikachu pika!"_

_"Nonsense!" Ash reassured him. "We'll get out of here on time."_

* * *

_"Wha? What do you mean we can't board?"_

_"Can't you read the sign, young man?" the young girl at the ticket counter yelled at Ash. "Flight 409 has been delayed!"_

_"That just means we can't get on yet, right? So... when can we?"_

_"Don't you have eyes? The weatherman's predicting the worst snowstorm to hit Petalburg City in 43 years, and you're asking me when you can get on?"_

_"Attention! Attention!" the voice of Officer Jenny boomed over the PA system. "Because of current weather conditions, it has been determined that this airport is now closed!"_

_"**CLOSED?**" Ash freaked out._

_"Until further notice, all incoming and outgoing flights are being cancelled. We apologize for the inconvenience, and in the meantime, the airport staff will do their best to assist you."_

_"But... but... I have to get out of here! I'm staying with my girlfriend's family for Christmas. **SHE EXPECTS ME TO BE THERE!**"_

_"You're not the only one with needs!" scolded the counter girl. "There's hundreds, if not thousands, of others here in the same boat as you! So why don't you take a seat and wait it out like the rest of us?"_

_"Awwww..." Ash stepped back in disappointment._

* * *

_"We waited for what seemed like days and days, as the snow kept falling, and it didn't look like I was ever going to get out of there."_

_Ash and Pikachu were snuggled up under one blanket, lying over a couple of chairs, as many others had done all around them. A lot of people were getting tired of the routine, and just wanted to get out of there._

_"Naturally, I kept in touch with Misty, who was sad that Pikachu and I couldn't be there with her."_

_Ash was seen chatting on the videophone with Misty, while her sisters were throwing a Christmas party with a few friends in the background._

* * *

_"Pika! Pika pi!"_

_"Attention! Attention!" Officer Jenny announced. "Willington Airlines has just put up the availability of a new flight. The flight, Willington Airlines Flight 2, will be departing at 11:43 this morning, on a non-stop trip to Cerulean City."_

_Ash, stirred awake by Pikachu, rubbed his eyes as the announcement ran through his ears._

_"Only those with tickets from previous cancelled flights bound for Cerulean may purchase these tickets. They are first come, first serve, with limited standby availability. Remember, most airlines are accepting tickets from other carriers. Some exceptions may apply. Check at the ticket counter for details!"_

_"We've gotta get on the flight!" shouted Ash._

_Ash and Pikachu bolted for the line for Willington Airlines, but was shocked when he saw several hundred people already in a very long line that snaked back and forth throughout the terminal._

_"Aww, man! At this rate, we're **NEVER** gonna get on!"_

_And sure enough, the flight sold out in less than half an hour. And Ash and Pikachu weren't anywhere close to the front of the line._

_"That sort of thing went on for hours," Ash recalled._

_Ash and Pikachu, amongst many others, scrambled to and from different ticket counters, trying to book any available flight out. But they weren't having any luck at all._

* * *

_"Face it, Pikachu," Ash sighed in defeat as he sat just outside Gate Five with his head buried his knees. "We're spending another night here."_

_Pikachu glanced out the window, where he couldn't see anything but the lights off the mostly clear runways and about a foot of snow elsewhere in the surrounding area, all because of the darkness. Pikachu then looked up at a nearby clock and saw that it read 11:59 pm. Pikachu reached for Ash's backpack and unzipped, getting Ash's attention as he searched for something._

_"What's wrong, Pikachu? Are you hungry? It's midnight!"_

_After a few seconds of rummaging, Pikachu emerged from the bag wearing a red Santa's hat._

_"Pi pikachu, Pikachu!"_

_Ash smiled and said in response. "Merry Christmas to you too, Pikachu."_

_"Ash?" a man yelled from a nearby gate entrance. "Is there someone named Ash here?"_

_"Huh?" Ash said, getting up and raising his hand. "I'm Ash!"_

_Ash walked over to the counter to see what was up. The man responded by producing a plane ticket for him._

_"Wha?"_

_"You asked to be put on standby for the 12:20 to Cerulean via Indigo Airlines Flight 33, right?"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"So... here you go. A seat opened up."_

_Ash took the ticket. It read 'Indigo 33 to Cerulean City. Departs 12:20 am on December 25th. Arrives 8:47 am on December 25th.'"_

_"If you don't want, there's plenty of people who do..."_

_"Oh, right, let me get my stuff! Pikachu, we're going to see Misty in time for Christmas after all!"_

_"Pika pika!" Pikachu nodded with glee._

* * *

"So you were only stuck there for 30 hours?" Brock asked. "Wow... Misty made it sound as if it were a whole lot more."

"Oh..." Ash scratched the back of his head, chuckling. "Because that's what it felt like to her."

* * *

_Tuesday, December 25th, Cerulean City Gym, approximately 10 am_

_Ash knocked at the front door, with Pikachu on his back, as well as his backpack. Violet answered the door and, smiling nicely, she whispered something to him._

_"If I were you, I'd start running."_

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"**HOW DARE YOU ALMOST MISS CHRISTMAS, ASH KETCHUM!**"_

_Misty shoved Violet aside, angrily brandishing a metal mallet that apparently one of her sisters had gotten her for Christmas. Sensing what was about to happen, Ash and Pikachu started bolting for the side of the gym, with Misty giving chase._

_"I thought you'd be happy to see me!" Ash shouted as he ran for his life._

_"Stand still and I'll show you how happy I am! How dare you keep me up all night waiting for you!"_

_"I'll never understand girls, Pikachu!"_

_"Pika!"_

_Violet got to her feet as Daisy and Lily joined her at the door, watching as Misty chased Ash and Pikachu around and around the gym's exterior._

_"I told ya that you shouldn't have bought her that mallet," chided Lily._

_"Well," Daisy responded, with a big sweatdrop on her face, "I was expecting her to use it on boys **OTHER** than Ash."_

* * *

"Misty chased me for about an hour before we both got tired," Ash remembered. "We then kinda made up and spent the rest of the day together catching up."

"So you spent time together, huh," Brock smirked.

"Yeah. Us and Pikachu."

Brock facefaulted. "You just ruined the dream there..."

"The princess is coming!" Tracey yelled as he ran into the room. "The princess is coming!"

"Princess?" Brock asked out loud. "We've got royalty here?"

Everyone turned their eyes towards the 'ballroom' entrance, where Violet and Duplica, both in twin strapless dresses... matching their respective hair colors, of course... introduced the princess.

"She's the runt turned crown jewel," Violet grinned.

"The pauperess turned princess... that's right!" winked Duplica.

"Ladies and gentleman," they said together, "put your hands together for our princess and yours... the gym leader of Cerulean City, Misty Waterflower!"

Misty walked into the room wearing a light blue shoulder-strap gown, complete with a poofy bottom portion that, at its lowest point just above her ankles, extended about six inches out all around. She also had her hair all the way down, something she did only for occasions such as this. The partygoers all applauded her entrance as family and friends started to gather around her and check her out.

"You look beautiful!" Daisy complimented, letting a tear flow from her eye. "Our youngest sister has finally become a woman!"

"Like it?" Violet asked the crowd. "Misty here's wearing what I hope to be the first release in the brand spanking new Sensational Sisters Evening Gown collection! I hope to start taking pre-orders by the end of next month..."

As Misty talked to some of the guests while simultaneously modeling off her dress, she caught out of the corner of her eye Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Duplica watching the scene from afar.

"You approve, Ashy-boy?" Duplica asked, coyly sliding up next to Ash.

"Wow..." Ash remarked, stunned. "She's never looked that good before!"

"I helped pick out the fabric for her dress as well as mine! After all, being a costume designer... well, I know what brings out the best in a girl's features!"

"I'll say," Tracey yammered, also admiring Misty.

"It's a good thing you've already got her," Brock said to Ash. "Otherwise, she'd probably have boys climbing all over her by now."

"Yeah..." nodded Ash, still focusing on his girl.

Eventually, Misty made her way over to Ash and the others. Professor Oak and Delia were accompanying her.

"From the look on your face," Misty deduced as he saw Ash still hadn't moved from where he was when she had entered, "you must be loving this dress as much as me!"

"You... look... incredible!"

"Thanks," Misty blushed.

"Isn't that sweet," Delia cooed.

"The princess has met her prince indeed," added Professor Oak.

"C'mon, Ash," Misty said as she grabbed Ash and finally knocked him out of his stupor. "We're sitting at the head table with my sisters! You too, Pikachu!"

"Pikachu!"

Misty pulled Ash there, as Brock and the others headed towards one of the tables near the front.

"So... how does it feel to be the new Pokémon Junior Master?" Misty asked as they got to the table.

"I don't know..." Ash responded. "I don't officially get the title until President Goodshow gets here on Thursday."

"Still..." Misty wondered as she motioned for Ash to pull out her chair for her. "I can't believe Marco's with Team Rocket now."

Once Misty was seated, Ash pushed her in under the table.

"I mean, sure, he didn't have that great of an attitude, but... I don't think even I expected he would become part of Team Rocket."

"Uh huh..." nodded Ash, taking his seat to Misty's right.

"If the League could've seen that coming, they would've disqualified him and awarded you the title up front," Misty said with a sigh.

"Uh huh..."

"All this mess with Team Rocket lately... it's like they're really up to something big. But no one can figure out what."

"Uh huh..."

Misty realized that Ash wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. Instead, he seemed to still be gazing dumbfounded at Misty's beautiful gown.

"Ash?"

"I just can't stop looking at you. Misty, you're just so... so... what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Gorgeous?"

"Yeah... that's it! Gor... whatever you said!"

Misty laughed. "Ash Ketchum... you've never been one for romantic words. I guess we'll have to work on that, won't we?"

"Look at them!" Tracey pointed out from the others' table. "They're so in love up there! But... argh... why is it Ash up there and not me? I'm around more than he is!"

"They've known each other longer," Brock told him. "They were together before you came along. It'll take a miracle for them to break up."

"But come on! Don't you think I look better with Misty than Ash?"

"I didn't know you were into her like that."

"Oh, just because you people ignore me all the time doesn't mean I don't have feelings too!"

As Tracey and Brock continued to argue, Duplica was also gazing upon Ash and Misty, sighing sadly. Especially as she watched Ash stare longingly at Misty and her dress.

"Ashy-boy... no..."

* * *

Celadon City Business District

Party revelers were at a fever pitch as a digital countdown clock above the district's center square was at five minutes and counting. Erika was standing by at the switch to starting bringing down the crystal ball from above, dressed in her festive New Year's kimono.

"Time grows short on 2001," stated DJ Mary, on loan from Goldenrod City, "as we are just five minutes away from beginning a brand new year of beginnings, beginning in just five minutes, it begin... who wrote this? Did you even consider using a thesaurus?"

* * *

Cerulean City Gym

"Sigh..." DJ Mary sighed live on the air, as the partygoers at the Cerulean gym watched with wine and soda glasses ready to toast. "Well, anyway, let me just say that other than that, I'm happy to be a part of this country's first-ever nationwide television broadcast of a New Year's Eve party!"

"Is everyone here?" Daisy yelled out over the enthusiastic crowd.

Daisy walked up a few rungs of the westside bleachers and scanned the room. As she did, she spotted Misty walk out the door, lifting her gown slightly so she didn't trip over it as she moved.

"Misty?" Daisy asked herself. "Where are you going?"

Having a theory, Daisy did a once over of the room and quickly realized at least one other person was missing.

"Ah... I see..." she smirked.

* * *

Ash walked up a set of stairs and found himself on a recently built balcony located on the northern end of the gym. He saw Duplica standing at the other end, sobbing as she peered over the edge.

"Duplica? What are you doing out here? Aren't you gonna come down with the rest of us and celebrate the new year?"

"Why?" Duplica sniffled. "Why should I?"

"What do you mean 'why should I?' Because we want you!"

"You don't want me. You already have Misty!"

"Misty? What does she have to do with this?"

"Like you don't know!"

Confused, as Ash always tended to be with girl issues, the young man walked over to talk to Duplica.

"I know I should be supportive of you and Misty, but... but..."

"But?"

"I can't help myself!" Duplica said as she turned to look at him. "I still love you. I want to be with you, Ash."

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

"I've always loved you, Ash! You just haven't seen me showing an interest in you all that much. Well, okay, you have... but Misty kept cutting me off. It's like she had already claimed you when you still hadn't been spoken for!"

"I... I don't know what to say. This kind of stuff... is usually Brock's thing. What do you want me to do?"

Duplica looked up at Ash, trying to coax the answer out of him without saying a word, hoping he would catch on.

* * *

"Erika presses the button... and were now less than a minute away, folks!" DJ Mary said, to the joy of everyone downstairs watching on TV.

* * *

"Misty and I... there's always been something between us. Sure, it didn't seem that way at first, but... I think I love her."

"You think? Or you do?"

"Do. I... guess..."

"You shouldn't lead Misty along, Ashy-boy. Us girls don't like things done halfway. If you don't love Misty one hundred percent, maybe it's time to take a step back and think things over. After all, you two really haven't been spending that much time together lately."

"I'd bring her on my journeys, but she seems to insist that she has to stay here at the gym."

"That's all well and good, but... if you're truly in love, wouldn't she pick you over the gym?"

"Well..."

* * *

"Down to thirty..." continued DJ Mary.

* * *

"I had pretty much given up on you months ago," Duplica told Ash. "Out of respect for Misty. But then I noticed... she didn't think about you as much. She got too wrapped up in her work. She even saw another boy."

"She did what?"

"I know," Duplica sighed. "Without you around, she had no one wrapped around her, supporting her every day. Without you, she needed to find someone to take your place."

"But Misty... Misty wouldn't."

"I thought she wouldn't either. But obviously her love for you is wavering. Maybe you two weren't made to be together after all."

"Then what do I do? Tell me, Duplica!"

Duplica smiled. "I'll show you a technique that'll **REALLY** wow her!"

* * *

"Ten... nine... eight... seven... six... five... four... three..."

* * *

Duplica rose up on her toes, wrapped her arms around the back of Ash's neck, leaned in, and gave him an open-mouthed kiss. Ash willingly played along, letting Duplica do all the work as she let her tongue dance all inside his mouth.

"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**" came the loud cries from downstairs, as fireworks could be heard being shot in the air from the city limits nearby.

Unknown to either of them, though, Misty was standing in the balcony doorway. It was her turn to look on with stunned silence, as she stood there watching Ash and Duplica kiss under the moonlight.

* * *

Celadon City Business District

Meanwhile, the ball had just completed its drop, signifying the start of the new year, as confetti was released from above down into the square and thousands of noisemakers and hollers of 'Happy New Year' rang throughout the block. Erika had just been joined on stage by her assistants Maria, Lisa, and Zuniga.

"This is the best New Year's..."

Maria never got to finish her statement, as a series of explosions rocked the square, including several around the stage. Cheers of joy turned to screams of fear as stage debris and bodies were blown every which way, some not even completely intact. As the revelers ran for cover, large fires quickly sprung up around where the stage had been, and panic and chaos spread amongst those still able to move.

All the while, there was somebody smiling from atop one of the nearby skyscrapers as he watched the madness unfold below. It was a blue-haired young man sporting a black Team Rocket uniform. But more surprising was the Pokémon standing next to him. Unlike any Pokémon in existence, it was hard to tell what it looked like with the limited amount of light up there. From what could be seen, though, it seemed to have two sets of wings... one from a Charizard and the other from a Skarmory.

Suddenly, a police helicopter, which had been hovering over the square, aimed its search beacon towards that spot. But when it lit up the building's roof, there was nothing there at all. The helicopter moved on, continuing its search for suspicious characters. Those inside were unaware, though, that they had just missed the perpetrators, as police officers and fire and rescue crew down on the ground moved towards Ground Zero...

**End Session: December  
Storyline to be continued in Session: January!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: December':  
**We're starting off this month's session by welcoming back two anime characters who had some pretty big roles in the "Adventures Series." So now I've gotta catch all of you guys who didn't read that fanfic up so you're prepared for what's happened to them so far.

AJ and Giselle served as fellow competitors in the Novice Tournaments of Ash and Misty, respectively. Strangely enough, they were also roommates in the dormitories during those tournaments. And both AJ and Giselle had their 'feature' Pokémon evolve there as well! Dang... I never realized how similar I wrote their stores were until now. Thankfully, one thing they don't have in common is how far they got in said tournament. Giselle got edged out by Misty herself in the quarter-finals, while AJ beat Cassie (as mentioned in the flashback shown above) on his way to the semi-finals.

AJ does know a little about the Pokémon Trainers' Association and what they are because of the fall-out there between Cassie and Duplica. Though he doesn't know the whole deal like Ash and the others do. Which is why you now see him working for the PTA as a freelance agent... just like Arius. But when did they sign up for it all? Who knows... I might cover that in a future session.

In Brock's distraction scene, he's dancing to "Takeshi's Paradise," the 10th ending theme to the anime series in Japan. Granted, we don't get the EDs in the American version, but Brock has used it on numerous occasions in the actual show for time-wasting/entertainment purposes. This is the first, and probably only, time I'll ever use it.

Obviously, Lily is basing her party outfit off of '70s American fashion, while the girl she sees around her 'boyfriend' is '80s American, naturally.

Also, Ash's adventures at the airport in Petalburg City were supposed to take up a lot more real estate in this session. Unfortunately, it had to be relegated to an extended flashback after the events at the Olivine City Library took a lot longer to unfold than I thought they would.

Halfway home! Stay tuned for the preview of 'Session: January.'

* * *

**'Session: January' Trailer:**  
A new year begins, and the world has undergone drastic changes. In Ash's role as the new Pok?on Junior Master, he is called upon to stop what amounts to be a gang war between Team Rocket and the Pok?on Trainers' Association. In the process, will the Kanto region be quickly mourning the loss of a second gym leader in as many months? Plus, one character makes a shocking discovery about another.

The adventure will begin anew as 'Session: January' arrives.


	31. Halftime Recap Special, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Halftime Recap Special, Part 1 (01.02.06/06.14.07)**

Time to play catch-up! If you're new to the series, here's one last chance to jump aboard before things really starting hitting the fan! If you're a loyal follower, well, here's a chance to refresh your memory and talk about what you need to know for the upcoming chapters!

Then again, if you're the type who hates 'recap specials,' well... just stay tuned! 'Session: January' is right around the corner!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! As for those original characters like Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many, many others, they are my creations. You can't use them without my written consent!

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

All flashback scenes are in italics. Any other scenes are shown in normal type, and represent present time, with Ash, Misty, and Brock commenting on the flashbacked events.

* * *

"The last few years have been pretty crazy, haven't they?"

"I know! With me becoming a gym leader and all the baggage that comes along with it..."

"Or me not being able to find a girl!"

"Or those awesome battles at the Pokémon League Novice Tournament!"

"Pika pika!"

"What about Cassie and Arius? They're part of that group called the Pokémon Trainers' Association, who aren't as good as they seem?"

"Or Team Rocket, who keeps finding new ways to make our lives miserable?"

"And don't forget all of the old friends we reunited with!"

"Pika!"

"Before 'The Year of Rocket's Revenge' kicks into full gear..."

"Let's look back at what you need to know before things really start to get hot and heavy!"

"We're covering two-and-a-half years, right? Maybe I should take notes?"

"Pikachu?"

"Tee hee... you've gotta have a brain to take notes, Ash!"

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Ash. We promise there won't be a test afterwards."

"But you know I'm no good at tests, Brock!"

"Pika pika, pi chu pika kachu!"

"Awww... not you too, Pikachu!"

"Enough stalling! We've got over 80 episodes to remember!"

"And tons of hot girls, too!"

"And a lot of great Pokémon battles! So let's get this show on the road!"

* * *

****

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge: Halftime Recap Special, Part 1**

* * *

"Ash, do you remember how this all started?" Misty asked.

"Not at all!" Ash replied. "You're gonna remind me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! That's what I'm here for!"

"So... whenever you're ready!"

Misty sighed. "I thought I had weaned you out of being dense! Very well... this whole mess started when we went to Pallet Town after you had gotten your eighth gym badge..."

* * *

_Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were in shock as Brock announced he was leaving the group._

_"I'm going back to Pewter City so I can continue my studies in order to become a great PokИmon breeder!"_

_"So you're just going to leave us?"_

_"Please don't leave me alone with Misty, Brock," pleaded Ash. "She'll drive me crazy!"_

_Misty responded by pulling out a mallet out of nowhere._

_"Oh yeah? I'll show you who's crazy!"_

* * *

"Since when did **YOU** have a mallet?"

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "For awhile. I just don't use it all that much."

"Thank goodness. Oh, wait... isn't this the part where your sisters call and tell you about that bogus badge journey you had to do?"

"Uh huh. And I thought they were playing a practical joke on me."

* * *

_"It's about time!" Daisy yelled angrily, via videophone._

_"I can't believe what you did!" Lily added in a similar fashion._

_"What did I do?" Misty asked her sisters, a bit confused._

_"Did you know that your Pokémon trainer's license is about to expire?" Violet told her._

_"It is? When did you find out about this?"_

_"We got a letter from the Pokémon League Trainers Registry yesterday," recalled Lily._

_"It said that in order for you to keep your license," Violet stated, "you must earn a League badge by the end of next week, or they will send someone to get your Pokémon!"_

_Misty was surprised. "They can't do that!"_

_"They can and they will!"_

_"I didn't even know that a rule like this was in the Pokémon by-laws," Daisy thought aloud._

_"What do I do?"_

_"There's only one thing we can do, if you want to keep your Pokémon."_

_"Staryu, Starmie, Horsea,... even Psyduck..." Misty thought to herself. "I've worked so hard to train them. I don't want to lose them."_

_She then looked at her sisters and asked them, "What can I do?"_

_"Misty," replied Violet, "we're sending you your old Pokédex, with Professor Oak's latest upgrade included."_

_"In order to make it to the Pewter City gym," stated Daisy, "you'll have to leave Pallet Town tomorrow morning."_

_"But I can't leave! What about Pikachu... and Ash?"_

_"Misty, what's more important, your license or your silly boyfriend?"_

* * *

_That night, by the Water Pokémon area of Professor Oak's laboratory, Ash and Misty were sitting silently next to each other by the lake. As the refrain to "Misty's Song" plays in the background, Misty broke the silence to ask Ash a question._

_"Ash, there's been something I've been dying to tell you."_

_"Which is?"_

_Misty continued slowly. "I don't know how to tell you this, but... I think I'm in love with you."_

_"Come again?"_

_"The first time I saw you, I thought you were a creep, running off with my bike without asking. But the more I found out about you, the more I began to get an attraction to you. You don't know how long I've been waiting to say this but... I love you, Ash Ketchum!"_

_Misty grabbed Ash's face and embraced him. They remained that way for several seconds, until Misty pulled away, leaving a stunned reaction on Ash's face._

_"What... just... happened?"_

* * *

Misty laughed hysterically. "You were... ha... speechless! Just like I thought you'd be!"

"Well, at the time, I didn't quite understand a lot about romance and love."

"And you do now?"

"Um..."

"What more proof do you need?" Brock interjected, joining the chat. "Have you seen all the girls that want him? I'm so jealous... I taught him everything he knows, yet he's the one getting results!"

"What results? The three girls that went after Ash all already have boyfriends!"

* * *

_"TJ, just what are you trying to say?"_

_Duplica was still obviously blind to TJ's attraction to her. TJ slowly bowed his head, then raised it slowly as he muttered three words..._

_"I love you."_

_Duplica was stunned. She had never expected TJ to say that._

_"Did he just say what I thought he just said?" Duplica thought to herself. "He's in love with me? I can't be in love with him. He's at least two years younger than I am. I'm more attracted to Ash than I am to him!"_

_"Duplica?" TJ asked, waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you in there or what?"_

_"I'm here, TJ."_

_"So, what's your reaction? Are you gonna to hug me? Run off crying? Pull out a mallet and whack me with it? I want to know!"_

_"You really want to know, TJ?"_

_"Yeah, stop killing me with the suspense!"_

_She closed her eyes, puckered her lips, and gave TJ a quick peck on the lips._

_"How's that for an answer?"_

_The only way TJ could respond was by grabbing Duplica and giving her a long, wet kiss back._

* * *

_As the crowd started to thin out, Joe pulled Giselle into the restaurant. After finding a table, Joe started to question her._

_"What did you do that for?" Joe asked, with a hint of anger in his voice._

_"I just missed you so much, that's all," replied Giselle meekly._

_"You didn't have to tackle me to the ground, you know."_

_"I didn't mean to! I tripped!"_

_"You're acting like we haven't seen each other in ages."_

_"We've been apart for nearly two years! That's long enough for me."_

_"Gee, Giselle. You've changed a lot."_

_"All that matters right now is that I have you..."_

_Giselle kissed Joe on the lips. At first, Joe seemed surprised and reluctant at Giselle's reaction towards him, but he eventually relaxed and gave in to her advances. After having their lips locked for about twenty seconds, they let go... and spotted the waiter impatiently waiting for them to order. They both blushed, and began to look at the menu... but not without each of them stealing another glance at each other._

* * *

_Suddenly, the videophone began to ring. Cassie walked over and answered it. Arius appeared on the screen._

_"Cassie! It's me, Arius!"_

_"Oh, thank goodness you're alright."_

_"I'm fine, though me and the girl I'm following, we got jumped by Team Rocket soon after we met."_

_"Team Rocket?"_

_"Yeah. Seems like they keep hiring new recruits. They must be on to me, or they know what we know about Misty Waterflower."_

_"Okay. Don't let anyone, not even Misty, know of your intentions. If anyone finds out, all of us are in danger. Meanwhile, I'll follow up on this Ash Ketchum boy. He's going to the Novice Tournament at the Indigo Plateau."_

_"Gotta go. Sounds like my friend has finished her shower."_

_"Now, don't you go doing something that I wouldn't like," warned Cassie._

_"Cassie, you know I love you."_

_"I love you too, Arius. Please be careful."_

_"I will."_

* * *

"You mean Cassie had a crush on me?" Ash asked, dumbfounded.

"She might as well! Apparently, girls find you desirable for some odd reason."

"You could've fooled me... didn't she and Gary have something going on?"

"Those two? Yeah, right! With the way they argue?"

"Reminds you of two certain someones..." Brock said with a smirk.

"**WE DON'T ARGUE LIKE THEY DO!**" Ash and Misty yelled simultaneously.

"Speaking of which, what about the Pokémon Trainers' Association? Maybe we should talk about them for a little bit..."

"You mean what they do for a living?" Ash growled.

"And mess up dear friendships and romances?" added Misty.

"No... because I can't help but think about Cassie and Arius' boss, Patti," Brock drooled. "Man, was she a babe!"

* * *

_"You're silly," chuckled Patti. "How about going on a date tonight, say about eight o'clock?"_

_"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-ate?" Brock stuttered._

* * *

"Give it a rest, Romeo!" chided Misty, grabbing Brock by the ear and pulling him off-screen.

"Anyway, the Pokémon Trainers' Association..." began Ash.

* * *

_"It's about a secret organization for special Pokémon trainers."_

_"You don't have to take our offer if you don't want to. But think about it before you make your decision."_

_Cassie looked at the card given to her by the two men, Randy Vicardi and Jones McGray, and saw only this: "The Pokémon Trainers' Association. If you want to join, come to Warehouse # 3 in Ronde Town at seven o' clock tonight." When she looked up again, Randy and Jones were gone._

_"I didn't know then if I could trust these two," Cassie thought to herself, "but if I was really as good as they said, wouldn't I want to find out just how good?"_

* * *

_"Excuse me, miss, but can I be of some assistance?"_

_A young boy, about Misty's age, stood above her. He offered his hand to help, and although Misty knew not to trust strangers, she didn't hesitate to grab his hand. He pulled her out of the hole, after which she dusted herself off. The boy then picked up Misty's satchel, and handed it to her._

_"Here, you dropped this."_

_"Thanks!"_

_"So, where you headed?"_

_"To Vermillion City."_

_"Cool! I'll travel with you! The name's Arius!"_

* * *

_"My name's Cassie. I'm here to assist you on your Pokémon journey."_

_"Look, I don't need any help," Ash told her._

_"Look, it's imperative that I travel with you! The fate of the world depends on it."_

* * *

_"I decided to take up the offer of joining The Pokémon Trainers' Association," Cassie told Ash and Duplica. "But when I arrived at the warehouse that night, I didn't know what to expect. I entered the warehouse, and the next thing I knew, me and all of all my Pokémon were training non-stop for days on end! I was paired up with a 12-year old boy named Arius and our captain, a 23-year old woman named Patti. But we didn't stay together long, as we were assigned different tasks."_

_"So you're part of some sort of secret organization?" gasped Duplica._

_"That's unbelievable!" Ash yelled._

* * *

_At the dining commons that evening, Duplica and Cassie began to talk, but not under the most pleasant circumstances..._

_"You couldn't tell me that your 'organization' was trying to recruit me?" the Ditto trainer questioned._

_"Duplica, I didn't find out until this morning that you were the new recruit!" Cassie claimed._

_"I'm supposed to be here to enjoy the games, but instead I'm being chased by Team Rocket, your team wants me to become a member, and I think I'm in love with TJ!"_

_"Gee, that didn't come out as jumbled up as I thought it would. Wait, did you say you're in love with TJ?"_

_"Yes, I did. There's something about him, something that makes him that 'special friend' that I've been looking for."_

_"That little brat isn't worthy! He couldn't win a Pokémon battle if he tried!"_

_"Well Cassie, he did get to the first round!"_

_"And then flunked out! Face it Duplica, you're better off with that kid, what's his name, Gary."_

_"Who are you to tell me how to run my life?" Duplica yelled angrily. "I trusted you! And what did you do, hide the fact that you want me to be part of something I don't agree with? And now you're telling me who I should be going out with!"_

_"Duplica, calm down!"_

_"Calm down! I thought that when I met you that night almost two weeks ago that you'd be my best friend."_

_"But we're best friends, Duplica!"_

_"Not anymore, Cassie! Consider our friendship terminated!"_

* * *

_"Cassie, can I have a word with you real quick?" Patti asked her subordinate."_

_"Sure, Patti."_

_Patti pulled Cassie to the side and handed her a black camera._

_"No, Patti! You can't mean..."_

_"Unfortunately, yes. We have to brainwash them all."_

_"Whatever happens from this day forth, don't remind me of any of the events from the past month, no matter what!"_

_"I understand."_

_The camera flashed, and everything went white._

* * *

"Heh..." Ash chuckled. "Took me awhile to remember that..."

"Anything else you've forgotten that you haven't told me?" Misty growled, brandishing her mallet in her right hand.

* * *

_Arius and Cassie lied there very quietly. That is, until a stopwatch on Cassie's left wrist beeped to signify that it was exactly midnight. The two then stood up; Arius pressed a button on the binoculars to shrink them to a miniature size. He then attached a press-on clip to it before clipping onto the white shirt inside his jumpsuit. At the same time, Cassie quickly tore the piece of paper into pieces, and then threw them into a nearby garbage can. She then turned to her partner, and boyfriend, and gave him a thumbs up._

_"Let's get going," Arius said._

_"Right," agreed Cassie._

* * *

_"Well, it looks like you've worn out your usefulness," Calamity of Team Rocket told Cassie as he placed a gun against her forehead. "You know, it's too bad I have to shoot you. You two would have made great additions to our team."_

_"Cassie! No!" Arius yelled as he ran towards Cassie._

_Three Rockets appeared and immediately tackled him on the spot. Cassie closed her eyes as Calamity pulled the trigger, expecting that her fate had been sealed._

_Click._

_Click._

_Click._

_Surprisingly, Calamity's gun was out of bullets. Seizing the moment, Cassie opened her eyes and immediately kicked Calamity between the legs. Calamity gritted his teeth in pain, then fell down and reached for his private area, releasing the grip on his empty gun in the process. The two Rockets that had been holding Cassie down absentmindedly released their grip on her and went to Calamity's side._

_"It looks like we've worn out our welcome," Arius said, having broken free from the goons holding him back in the confusion._

_"No kidding," Cassie replied as she turned to her Kadabra. "Kadabra, Flash!"_

_Arius and Cassie joined hands as Kadabra's psychic energy gathered around the trio. In the blink of an eye, the darkness of the landscape lit up. And as the bright light faded away, the Rockets looked over and discovered that the heroes were gone._

* * *

_Jeanette Fisher gasped as the female news anchor spoke on the TV at the Pokémon Center._

_"Repeating this morning's top story... United Indigo Airlines, Flight 360, has crashed somewhere in the Tippecanoe Mountains just west of Indigo Plateau National Airport, where the plane was scheduled to land about an hour ago. Police and medical crews are at the scene, but so far have been unable to locate any survivors._

* * *

_Duplica was breaking the news to Ash, Misty, and Brock, that Cassie and Arius, who had just shown up there, were responsible for the death of her boyfriend, TJ, a passenger on the aforementioned flight._

_"Cassie got TJ killed!" Duplica exclaimed in tears._

_"What are you talking about?" wondered Misty._

_"After they had stolen some top-secret files from Team Rocket, the Rockets retaliated by setting off a bomb on the plane TJ was on!"_

_"So TJ died because of you?" Ash screamed._

_After Misty and Duplica had both run off in distraught, Ash directed his cold anger towards Cassie, who was trying to apologize for the incident._

_"I'm sorry, Ash, but there was nothing we could do. It caught us completely by surprise, just like everyone else!"_

_Ash was beginning to break down himself. So he did the only thing he could think of that would keep him from running over and breaking their necks._

_"**GO!** Just go away!"_

_"Another trainer," Cassie thought to herself, crying as well. "That's probably what they're all thinking. They probably think that we consider the life of one trainer insignificant. That the needs of many outweigh the needs of a few. That no one would miss one trainer."_

* * *

_"I need friends who are willing to support me and cheer me on in whatever I do," Cassie told Duplica. "Without friends who will push me to be better, I'll never become the best trainer in the world."_

_"Friends, huh?"_

_"Duplica, I know it'll take awhile for me to regain your trust again. And... I can't bring back your old boyfriend. But would you give me just one more chance? That's all I'm asking for._

_"If you promise not to hurt anyone else."_

_"Cross my heart and hope to die," she promised, making a cross over her heart with one finger._

_Duplica trotted over and wrapped her arms around Cassie to give her a hug._

* * *

"Ooh, here's a clip with Patti in it!" Brock swooned.

* * *

_Pokémon Trainers' Association Headquarters..._

_"You're quitting? Did I hear you right?"_

_"Yes, that's right," Cassie said aloud. "We wish to resign our positions."_

_"Why? Is something wrong?"_

_"Ever since I took this job, I envisioned a future where this organization would train us to be the best Pokémon trainers in the world."_

_"Haven't we always done that?"_

_"Yes, but at the sacrifice of all of the new friends I've met on the road. There are many things that I've done while I've been here that I haven't been too proud of. Things that have cost other people their lives. Things that have nearly cost me my life. I'm only thirteen! I didn't become a Pokémon trainer to save the world! I became a Pokémon trainer because I wanted to be a Pokémon Master!"_

_"It's a part of the job I hate too, but sometimes we can't avoid it."_

_"That's why we want out. It's the only way I feel is right."_

_"What about you, Arius?" Patti turned to face him. "Do you share the same views as your partner?"_

_"To an extent," Arius began, "but I wouldn't be the great trainer I am today if it wasn't for her. So I'd like to stay by her side. I respect her decision... though I do not know if it is the right one."_

_Patti bowed her head. "I'm sorry that you two feel that way. But, we can't stop you from leaving under your own power. I just wish things didn't work out this way."_

_"We do too," Cassie nodded._

* * *

_Cassie's two favorite Pokémon, and the ones closest to her, came out, cheering for the chance to get some fresh air._

_"Take a good look at the Great Outdoors, guys!" Cassie told her Pokémon._

_"Bulba!"_

_"Meowth!"_

_"Out there is a world filled with surprises! And in our new lives that start here and now, we'll take whatever fate throws at us with sunlight in our hearts and smiles on our faces. For we have a new lease on life, and no one can take it away from us!"_

_"And we'll face that world..." Arius said, giving Cassie a peck on the cheek. "Together."_

* * *

"I have a really good feeling Arius and Cassie are good people," Ash said with a smile. "I'm glad they're done with the PTA."

"I hope you're right," Misty tried to agree. "I really do."

Brock nodded. "But something tells me we haven't seen the last..."

* * *

_Out at sea, Old Man Bridges continued to row behind his Lanturn._

_"Heh heh," he chuckled, "looks like they passed the test after all!"_

_He flashed a toothy grin as he paddled off, back towards Dewford Island._

* * *

Ash, Misty, and Brock all looked and pointed at each other, wondering what was up.

"Creepy clip... hey, that wasn't part of the clip show," Brock noted matter-of-factly.

"Well, who put it in?" Misty wondered out loud.

"**WAIT A MINUTE!**" Ash suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs. "**WHERE'S PIKACHU?**"

"Pikachu's gone missing?" Misty and Brock asked in unison.

"**PIKA!**" Pikachu cried from afar.

The trio looked around, and saw Pikachu about 40 feet away... locked in a shock-proof plastic case. And standing around it were three familiar faces, all laughing hysterically with glee.

"Prepare for trouble, we're here to steal the show!"

"And make it double, the reviewers say your recap blows!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Persian... dat's poifect! Even if it screws da rhyme scheme!"

"Team Rocket!" Ash, Misty, and Brock shouted together. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't you listen to our motto?" scolded Jessie.

"We're here to take over this flimsy halftime recap special... and Pikachu, too!" James told the heroes.

"After all," Persian said with a smile. "Dis is a recap for 'Da Year of Rocket's Revenge,' after all!"

"Now it's time to sit back..."

"And enjoy the show!"

Jessie and James grinned evilly as they advanced on Ash, Misty, and Brock to properly dispose of them...

**To be continued in Part 2!**


	32. Halftime Recap Special, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Halftime Recap Special, Part 2 (01.02.06/07.05.07)**

Even more catching up! Yippee! And don't go away... 'Session: January' is just around the river bend!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! As for those original characters like Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many, many others, they are my creations. You can't use them without my written consent!

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

All flashback scenes are in italics. Any other scenes are shown in normal type, and represent present time, with Ash, Misty, and Brock commenting on the flashbacked events.

* * *

"It's time for da real stars to recap dis story properly!" Persian shouted with glee.

"You wanna see stars? **I'LL SHOW YOU STARS!**"

Persian turned around and saw Misty attempting to break out of the rope she, Ash, and Brock were bound by.

"Knock it off, Misty!" Ash whined.

"Yeah... rope... chafing... skin..." gasped Brock.

"Dis is a story about the triumphs of Team Rocket... so let us show da best of da best! Starring yours truly, of course!"

Jessie and James jumped in, kicking Persian down and stomping on him to show him who's boss.

"Stop hogging the spotlight!" James cried.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Jessie. "I'm the only one who's allowed to do that!"

After beating Persian to a near pulp, Team Rocket recovered with a maniacal laugh as they looked upon the tied up heroes, and then upon Pikachu, who was attempting to escape from the capsule he was in. But Pikachu wasn't having any luck, as all his electric attacks were being absorbed by the capsule itself.

"Hey, chill out already!" Jessie yelled at Pikachu.

"Yeah!" added James. "We'll run off with you when we're good and ready!"

"In da meantime..." Persian said, pulling out a movie projector and turning it on. "Let's get to da true stars... and see Team Rocket at its vewy finest!"

Jessie and James each pulled out a folding chair out of nowhere and took a seat, waiting anxiously in anticipation for the movie to start. James also produced a freshly popped bowl of popcorn, which he started grabbing fistfuls from.

"Hey, where I am supposed to sit?" Persian asked.

"On the floor where you belong, you mangy cat!" Jessie and James exclaimed simultaneously.

"Humph... no respect."

Persian laid down on the floor in front of his teammates as the film began to roll and a male voice boomed over the speakers.

"The following is a production of Team Rocket, Inc," 'the voice' started, before descending into a more grouchy tone. "Anyone attempting to reproduce this tape for any reason will be subject to torture, will have their Pokémon taken from them, will be subject to injury by those employed by Team Rocket and their families, and anything else we can think of, no matter how dirty it is."

Then, in the sweetest, high-pitched tone the voice could muster...

"Have a nice day!"

"**BOOOO!**" Ash booed at the top of his lungs.

"**NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, TWERP!**" Jessie and James screamed.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge: Halftime Recap Special, Part 2**

* * *

_"Arbok, glare attack!" ordered Jessie._

_"Weezing, sludge attack!" commanded James._

_The two Pokémon attacked simultaneously and knock Dodrio to the ground. Ash then turned to Pikachu, while pulling out Charizard's Pokéball to recall him._

_"Charizard, return! Pikachu, thundershock!"_

_"Pika-chuuuuuu!"_

_The area suddenly became full of electricity, and it shocked everyone. They all fell to the ground. Pikachu runs over to Ash, who was the first to get up._

_"Nice work, Pikachu!"_

_"Pika chu!"_

_"We're not done yet!" shouted Meowth._

_"What?"_

_Jessie, James, and Meowth were up, and were pointing 3 giant water guns at Ash and Gary._

_"What are you going to do?" Gary asked. "Soak us?"_

_He began to laugh, not believing they'd do something so stupid. Jessie, fed up with anger over being mocked, fired at Gary, soaking him to the bone. Ash managed to dodge the initial blast, but James connected the second time around._

_"Ooh!" squealed James. "This is so fun!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile, a mile up the road, Jessie, James, and Meowth had stopped on the side of the road to break for lunch. The trio gobbled down sandwiches, chicken wings, sodas, and an apple pie. After eating and cleaning up, they took out the eight badges that they just stole._

_"Wow!" James said excitedly. "Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?_

_"Never!" objected Jessie. "Unless you're talking about me, of course."_

_"Meowth!" cried their feline teammate. "With dese eight badges, Team Rocket will take over da Pokémon League!"_

_"Then we'll be at the top of our game!" declared Jessie._

_"And no one will be able to stop us!" uttered James._

* * *

"Puh-lease," Misty gagged, rolling her eyes.

"That's not so special," grumbled Ash.

"**I THOUGHT WE TOLD YOU TWERPS TO ZIP IT!**" Team Rocket yelled.

* * *

_In the Safari Zone..._

_Zapdos appeared high in the sky, and swooped towards the group. It pulled up before it got close to the ground, but the winds left behind from its presence really increased the hot air flying near our heroes and villains._

_"This is our chance, Jessie!"_

_"Right, James! Prepare the Master Ball for launch!"_

_"Master Ball ready!" announced Persian._

_Persian pulled a switch, and the Master Ball went flying into the air, careening towards Zapdos._

_"Oh no!" Misty gasped, with Duplica next to her. "They're going to capture Zapdos, and there's nothing we can do about it!"_

_Everyone shielded his or her eyes from the blinding light. After a while, the light finally faded, and only one object was left in the sky... the Master Ball!_

_"Could it be?"_

_"We actually did it!"_

_"We've captured all three legendary birds!"_

_The Master Ball fell from the sky and hit the ground. James walked over and picked it up. The Rockets began to dance around in glee._

* * *

While Team Rocket was focused on the movie, they were unaware that Ash had called out Bulbasaur, and the grass-type was freeing Ash and the gang from their bonds.

"I think I remember dat," Persian thought aloud.

"I don't remember it turning out so well," sighed James.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie said, recalling it differently. "We brought those three birds to the boss and he gave us a healthy promotion!"

"What world of grand delusion are you livin' in?" asked Persian, flabbergasted.

As James and Persian argued with Jessie about how that adventure turned out, Ash and company were up and quietly sneaking away, tiptoeing their way towards Pikachu's cage.

And the next clip of the film started up...

* * *

_Hitmonchan managed to land the fire punch on Parasect, but not before Parasect's leech life began to slowly drain away Hitmonchan's power. Meanwhile, Vaporeon's aurora beam managed to freeze not only Weezing but all the sludge it was spewing as well. Gloom's poison powder reached Meowth, weakening him significantly and preventing him from performing pay day. Meowth tried to shake it off, but then he started to get a weird feeling coursing through his fur._

_"Jessie," James called out to his female associate, "something's wrong with Meowth!"_

_"So?" Jessie responded, uncaring to Meowth's plight. "We've got a Gloom to steal!"_

_Meowth then began to glow a bright white, grabbing everyone's attention._

_"What's happening?" Meowth asked, though he very well knew the truth._

_"Meowth's evolving!" Misty stated, answering Meowth's question anyway._

_"Meowth, evolving?" Jessie repeated, actually now interested._

_"Stop dis evolution!"_

_Everyone watched in awe as Meowth tried to fight off the urge to evolve. But he couldn't stop the inevitable, as he body changed from the shape of a Meowth and into one of the Pokémon he so dearly hated with a passion._

_Meowth had evolved into Persian._

* * *

"Wait a cotton pickin' minute!" shouted Persian as he glared at Jessie and James. "Who's idea was it to show my evolution? Dis is supposed ta be a recap of Team Rocket's greatest moments, not of my greatest humiliation!"

"It's not my fault!" defended James. "Blame Jessie... she set the reel up!"

"That's just like you!" retorted Jessie. "Be a man for once and admit you're guilty!"

"I'm tired of people telling me to be a man!" James exclaimed, flailing his arms about. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

While this was all going on, Ash, with Bulbasaur's help, had picked the lock on Pikachu's cage...

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said with elation.

"Shhh!" Ash quickly shushed, trying to keep quiet so Team Rocket wouldn't hear them.

And Misty and Brock had sneaked over to the movie projector and were in the process of replacing Team Rocket's reel with a different one. One that showed a... different side of Team Rocket.

"If Persian liked that last one," Misty snickered, "then all three of them are sure to love this one!"

With the new reel in place, Brock turned the projector back on and then he and Misty bolted to a safe distance. Persian was still berating Jessie and James for showing the 'evolution' clip when two distinct voices filled the air, thanks to the new on-screen footage.

"Cassidy!"

"And Butch!"

Those two names quickly got their attention, as they turned towards the screen and saw their rivals there, reciting their motto.

"It's that bitch, Cassidy!" Jessie cried.

"And that botch of hers... now, what was his name again?" James asked, racking his brain despite the fact 'he' just said it.

* * *

_Ash, Brock, Cassie, and a few other trainers gasped in surprise, as Cassidy and Butch had just announced that they were the 'hosts' of the so-called tournament they had just been invited to. Some of them glanced around for exits, but their plans were soon dashed when Butch pulled out a remote control, and pressed a button, shutting them all tight and cutting all of the escape routes._

_"Rule number one," Butch explained. "No one leaves the stadium until the tournament is over. Any attempt to escape will activate the self-destruct mechanism, which will blow up the stadium, and kill anyone in it."_

_"But that means you'll kill yourselves too!" cried Brock._

_"Well, nobody said our plan was perfect," Cassidy replied._

* * *

"How dare **YOU** show footage of her and her flunkies!" Jessie yelled.

"Give it a rest," James sighed, defeated.

"Yeah..." Persian said in a similar tone. "We've been booted from ours duties as host!"

Sure enough, Team Rocket were now the ones tied up with rope, thanks to Ash and his friends.

"Why not stick around?" Brock said with a smirk. "We've got more great footage from Team Rocket coming right up!"

"Really?" the trio shouted in unison.

* * *

_The scene changed to Cinnabar Island, where Jessie, James, and Persian were trying to find a way back to the mainland._

_"Be careful, you two!" Jessie warned them. "The rocks here are very sharp!"_

_James tripped over one, and suddenly the two Master Balls started rolling down the hill. The locking mechanism unexpectedly breaks, and suddenly the Master Balls opened up, releasing Articuno and Moltres!_

_"The legendary birds are loose!" Persian shouted, stating the obvious._

_"James, you idiot!" added Jessie condescendingly._

_Articuno and Moltres quickly took flight, disappearing high into the skies before Jessie could grab the Master Balls and recall them._

* * *

_Jessie, James, and Persian had been searching Professor Ivy's lab on Valencia Island for a green floppy disk. But, to their surprise, they weren't the only ones after it, as a brown-haired girl in a black dress was standing in front of them with a smile on her face._

_And the disk they were looking for in her hands._

_Her name? Francine Maple, better known by her self-appointed nickname, Green._

_"From what you three said, this disk must have some pretty valuable information on it," she quickly deduced._

_"The disk!" James shouted._

_"She's got the disk!" Jessie pointed out._

_"If you think you're getting away," Persian smirked, "youse got another thing coming!"_

_"We're the thieves on this show!"_

_"Yeah! So give us the disk so we can do our job!"_

_"You gotta catch me first!" Green said as she bolted for the nearest window._

_As Jessie and James reached for Pokéballs, Green quickly leaped out the window and started running towards the front of laboratory. Once there, she pulled out a small case from the top of her dress. Dumping the disk into it and then putting it back where she had grabbed it from, she then pulled out for one of her PokИballs and threw it into the air._

_"Jigglypuff, you know what to do!"_

_"Jiggly!" cried the pink puffy Pokémon._

_Jigglypuff breathed in a lot of air and then closed her mouth, causing her to pump up like a mini-balloon. As the wind picked up and the round Pokémon began to float away, Green grabbed a hold of Jigglypuff's tiny feet, carrying the two of them high into the air and towards the Pokémon Center. Jessie, James, and Persian arrived at the front of the building just as Green blew them a kiss goodbye._

_"Sorry I can't stay, but I've got things to do!" she said sweetly._

* * *

_Back at the Trovita Island Maximum Security Prison..._

_"Is this all we get in terms of screentime for the entire first act?" Jessie asked, screaming loudly. "Did the writers even remember we're here too?"_

_"Better here than out there... we'd be killed if the boss decides to come after us," sighed James._

_"I will **NOT** let it end this way! I'm too beautiful to go out like this!"_

_"Look at it this way, Jess... one small scene, one small chance at being killed... the odds are in our favor!"_

_"**I DON'T WANT FAVORS, I WANT RESULTS! AND MORE SCREENTIME!**"_

_"Maybe if we take a little nap, we can dream of better times..."_

* * *

"How did you guys escape from there anyway?" Misty wondered, giving James a suspicious look.

"Besides..." Brock remembered, "are you guys part of Team Rocket anymore? After all, doesn't your boss want you guys offed?"

"You'd be better off at that prison," Ash concluded, nodding his head.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"If you think we're going back to that dark prison cell..." Jessie told them.

"Or we're going to let you leave us here so that the boss can finish us off once and for all..." James continued.

"Youse gots another thing comin'!" finished Persian.

"Though we could call Officer Jenny and let her sort it out," Misty said to Ash and Brock, "I'd feel upset if something happened to them. Especially at the hands of Jane and Calamity."

"Who now?" Ash asked, scratching his head, dumbfounded.

Misty growled, but rather than bash Ash over the head with something, she reached over to the projector and fast forwarded to the next clip.

* * *

_Misty was already in a big battle as she was up against Cassidy and Butch, but when the surrounding area quickly became filled with smoke, the Cerulean redhead knew she was in for even more trouble._

_"Hey, who threw the smoke bomb?" Misty asked aloud._

_Calamity and Jane appeared before Misty, decked out in their orange-colored uniforms._

_"Prepare for trouble!" Jane announced._

_"And make it double!" stated Calamity, likewise._

_"To introduce the world to devastation!"_

_"To love our team and unite our nation!"_

_"To denounce the values known as truth and love!"_

_"To extend our knowledge to the stars above!"_

_"Jane!"_

_"Calamity!"_

_"Team Rocket, the best when stealing Pokémon is right!"_

_"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"_

_Suddenly, a Pidgeotto appeared out of nowhere, and joined the duo in completing their version of the motto._

_"Pidgeo! This time, it's personal!"_

_The smoke cleared, and the threesome stood there, ready as ever. But Cassidy and Butch, who were there first, attempted to shoo them away._

_"Get out of here, you three!" Cassidy yelled. "We can handle this!"_

_"We've dealt with her before," added Butch._

_"Yeah, and lost!" Jane told them._

_"We'll show you who's the best," Calamity remarked snidely._

_The two of them each took out a Pokéball and threw them out in their own introductory fashion - Jane by kissing it before tossing it out, while Calamity by rolling it at a nearby rock, letting it open when it made contact. Out of the two Pokéballs came Pinsir and Kabuto, which materialized alongside Cassidy's Arcanine and Butch's Machamp._

_Misty quickly found herself overwhelmed, despite using two of her Pokémon - Vaporeon and Scyther - simultaneously against the four Rockets and their Pokémon. But suddenly, a pink blob came out of nowhere and blinded Team Rocket's Pokémon. As the two Team Rocket factions tried to get the blob off and sort through the confusion, Misty recalled her Pokémon, grabbed her things from her recently refurbished but now destroyed bicycled, and bolted for the nearest town._

* * *

_Explosions rocked the foundation of the building as the Team Rocket operatives proceeded to blow up all of the computer hardware in one of the research sectors. Fires began to spread across numerous rooms, causing millions of dollars in damage and more._

_Scientists run about, either getting out of the way or trying to find fire extinguishers to gain control of the blaze. Operatives of the opposition tried to fight off Team Rocket, but they were quickly being shot to death. The same with their Pokémon. Bodies of humans and Pokémon alike began to pile up all over the place._

_With every passing second, the fires grew, the explosions grew more numerous, scientists were fleeing for the lives, and spies raced in to defend their home base, only to lose their lives for it in the process._

_Suddenly, through all the chaos and mayhem, one voice sounded above all else._

_"I've got the disk!" Calamity shouted, holding up a green floppy high in the air. "Troops, move out!"_

_Calamity watched as his partner Jane led some of their operatives over towards one of the building's emergency exits. He turned to join them, but stopped when he felt a tug at his pants._

_A bespectacled teenager, one of the scientists, was trying to keep Calamity from taking the disk. The green-haired male didn't have any intention of letting go, either._

_"You can't take that!" he yelled. "That belongs to us!"_

_Calamity smiled, then drew his handgun and stuck it into the young man's mouth._

_"Not anymore."_

_One shot was all that was needed, as the scientist fell to the ground, dead. Calamity holstered his weapon, pocketed the floppy disk, and then ran off to join his comrades. In the process, he stepped on a glass picture frame, smashing it into pieces._

_In the picture, taken at a local photo booth, was the scientist and his main squeeze, a blonde-haired girl who beared a strange resemblance to a certain red-shoed girl from Kansas._

* * *

Brock gasped. "Isn't that the disk the one?"

"You mean the one that has information on those cross-bred Pokémon?" Misty asked.

"And the one that Arius and Cassie tried to steal that resulted in the loss of hundreds of innocent people?" Ash remembered, clenching his fist in anger.

Brock nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. And remember, we've seen one of them..."

* * *

_Giovanni took out a golden Pokéball from his suit pocket. Our heroes tried to catch a glimpse of what Giovanni dubbed as his special Pokémon._

_"Somehow, I knew that it would come down to this," the Viridian gym leader and head of Team Rocket said aloud. "But now, you'll get to feel the ultimate wrath of Team Rocket! Pokéball, go!"_

_He threw it to the ground, and out of it came a Pokémon that had the three heads of a Dugtrio, as well as the beak and body of a Spearow. Ash, Misty, Brock, Giselle, Mikey, and Todd all gasped with shock._

_"What's that?" the young Mikey asked._

_"It's definitely no Pokémon I've ever studied," stated Giselle._

_Giovanni laughed. "Allow me to introduce the first in my line of cross-bred Pokémon. Meet Speartrio!"_

_"Spear... trio?" Ash said, slowly repeating the name._

_"Weird name," Brock admitted, scratching his head confusedly._

_Later in the battle, Misty and Golduck watched as Speartrio dug into the ground, using his beak as a drill._

_"It's drilling a hole... as if it was a ground type!" Brock explained._

_"Of course," said Giselle. "It looks like he cross-bred that Pokémon from a Spearow and a Dugtrio. It possesses abilities of both Pokémon!"_

_Speartrio resurfaced and hit Golduck from underneath._

_"If it's a part ground type, then it should be weak against water attacks!" deduced Misty._

_Giselle confirmed that. "Right."_

_"Okay, Golduck, hydro pump attack!"_

_Golduck hit the mark, soaking Speartrio with the hydro pump. But the strange Pokémon refused to go down because of it._

_"What? Golduck put everything into that shot!"_

_"It must be some kind of super Pokémon!"_

* * *

"And then we countered with super Pokémon of a different kind..." Brock thought aloud, with Ash and Misty nodding in agreement.

* * *

_Pikachu, Vulpix, and Golduck were all standing there in front of the group, staring right at their trainers. All of a sudden, Ash, Misty, and Brock fainted on the spot! Giselle, Todd, and Mikey ran over to see what was up, but their concerns for their friends went away when they noticed an even weirder occurrence._

_Pikachu, Golduck, and Vulpix were triple-teaming Speartrio, and pinning Giovanni's super Pokémon down._

_"How can this be?" Giovanni asked aloud, stumped._

_Different colored auras appeared around each of the Pokémon - Pikachu in black, Golduck in cerulean blue, and Vulpix in brown - as the three Pokémon powered up to perform one huge combination attack._

_"Hydro-thunder flame blast attack!" they yelled, in English, in perfect unison._

_A beam made out of electricity, water, and fire launched from the three Pokémon, hitting Speartrio head on and knocking him out! The beam didn't stop there, though, and it began to tear the building apart. Pikachu, Golduck, and Vulpix fainted, while simultaneously their trainers awakened from their slumber._

* * *

_Once outside, the group tried to figure out what exactly happened._

_"But what really happened in there you guys?" Giselle asked, curiously._

_"I don't know how to describe it..." Brock began. "It's like a spirit possessed me and transferred me over to Vulpix's body, doubling her power."_

_"Strange..." thought Misty out loud. "I felt the same thing happen to me and Golduck."_

_"And me and Pikachu too," Ash confirmed._

_"Gee," Todd remarked, scratching his head. "Do you think it has something to do with that legend you guys spoke about earlier?"_

* * *

_At a restaurant in Celadon City, gym leader Erika was explaining to Misty what she knew of 'the legend.'_

_"They're after a group of kids... kids who may possess the power of being the greatest in their particular field of Pokémon."_

_"So who are these kids? Do I know any of them?"_

_"Believe it or not, one of them is sitting right here at this table."_

_"You mean you, Erika?"_

_"No, silly, you!"_

_Misty's mouth hung wide open in stunned silence. "Me?"_

_"Obviously, you are one of the five."_

_"But why me?"_

_"I don't know. All I know is that I received this anonymous letter which mentioned five kids, and it mentioned that the first kid has a good head on her shoulders. I thought that meant that the person was one who was headstrong and able to think through tough situations, and you are the only person I know that fits that description."_

_"You mean... you think that I have some sort of strange power?"_

_"No. But there's something about the quality of your soul that makes you one of the five chosen ones. Personally, I think it's a bunch of baloney."_

_"I agree with you there, Erika. But would Team Rocket kill innocent trainers to get to these 'select five?'"_

_"In my opinion, they might even kill one of the 'select' if push comes to shove."_

_"We've gotta find a way to stop Team Rocket! If these special kids do exist, we need to find them before Team Rocket does."_

_"But there's no way of knowing if someone is one of the five. We're just in the dark about the subject as Team Rocket is."_

_"Maybe some research will help!"_

* * *

"Since when did you twerps get such super powers?" Jessie asked.

"Are you deaf?" Persian shouted. "Da film just explained dat!"

"It doesn't explain why, though," noted James.

"To tell you the truth," Ash tried to explain, "we really don't know."

"But Erika was definitely looking into it..." Brock told them.

"And whilst she was, we had a fourth one show up in Marco..." Misty interrupted.

* * *

_Pokémon Junior Master Tournament Championship Battle Royale_

_The energy beam of concentrated sunlight fired at Absol. Cassie could already tell that it was moving too fast for Absol to dodge. With no other protective measures in place, Cassie knew this was going to be it._

_"Oh no, not again..." Marco sputtered before fainting._

_"Wha?" Ash, Gary, and Cassie screamed in surprise._

_On the field, Absol began to glow a strange color of red. The solar beam looked as if it was going to hit its market, and then... it suddenly was stopped by a shield of some sort that was blocking its way._

_"That's Light Screen!" Cassie gasped. "But can an Absol use that?"_

_Charizard and Arcanine ceased fighting and noticed the fight Absol was putting up. As well as the strange color Absol was glowing._

_"I've never seen an Absol glow red before..." Gary noted._

_Absol suddenly went into attack mode, heading right for Ivysaur._

_"Wait... is he allowed to do that?" Cassie asked as she glanced at the official that's examining Marco. "His trainer's not even awake!"_

_The official reached for one Marco's eyelids and lifted it up. He then saw that, somehow, his eyeball was moving as if he were awake._

_"Whoa! Creepy!"_

_"This some kind of new meditation technique that I don't know about?"_

_But by drawing all of her attention towards Marco, Cassie was no longer paying any to Absol, who vaulted himself up and onto Ivysaur's back. Before she knew what hit her, Ivysaur was grabbed by the bulb by Absol's fangs and was being shaken as if she were a rag doll._

_"**SAAAAUUURRR!**" she cried out in pain._

_"Ivysaur!" shouted Cassie, powerless to do anything._

_Absol then spun around twice before, using all of his strength, tossed her in Charizard's direction. Charizard caught Ivysaur, but the force from the original throw pushed him all the way to the edge of the field. Charizard then glanced down at Ivysaur's face, only to see her passed out. He shrugged, then placed her down on the ground._

_Charizard then turned his attention towards Absol, ready to give a response to his overwhelming display of power. But the red glow around Absol began to fade. As it did, Cassie looked as if she was in disbelief. Not only did Absol take out her Ivysaur, but the Absol's trainer had done it all without seeing it at all._

_Cassie was now out of the tournament, but she wasn't going down alone._

_"The Pokémon attacked without an order from his trainer!" she claimed to the official who was watching Marco. "It should be disqualified, as per the rule that all Pokémon must be under the complete control of his or her trainer! And there's no way he had any control over that Absol!"_

_As Cassie debated a case for Marco and Absol being eliminated, the other official ran out to check on Ivysaur, who was clearly unconscious. Ash and Gary looked dumbfounded at the display, and apparently, Charizard and Arcanine felt the same way._

_"Ivysaur is unable to continue!" the examining official interrupted. "Cassie Banks has therefore been eliminated from the match!"_

_Marco slowly rose to his feet and was being questioned by the other official. Cassie stewed in the background as she recalled Ivysaur and waited for her chance to get a few choice words in._

_That wait lasted barely two seconds..._

_"Hey! How did you control that Absol without even being conscious?"_

_"Excuse me, miss, but that's none of your concern!" shouted the official._

_At that moment, Marco raised a hand to signal the official to step aside. He did, then Marco gave Cassie a reply to her question._

_"I'm... psychic."_

* * *

"But Erika knew that wasn't the case," Brock cut in.

* * *

_On the wall, pictures and one-page biographies of about twenty trainers, all aged between ten and nineteen, were pinned to the wall. The first two were of Misty Waterflower and Marco Pereira, and both had happy Bellsprout stickers stuck on their lower right corners._

_"Misty I kinda learned of after receiving a mysterious letter detailing it with no return address. I even told her. I wasn't sure if she believed me, or I believed her. After all, I've never seen proof of her having that ability._

_"Then again, I wouldn't have guessed a nobody like Marco would present the first sign of concrete evidence of its existence. And I'm not even sure it was intentional. He looked just as surprised as everyone else who saw that tournament battle royale that day._

_"The question is... the letter said there were five in total. Assuming Misty has shown signs of being able to do a soul transfer, even without her own knowledge of the event, that leaves three to find..."_

_Among the other photos and biographies were the other three finalists of the Junior Master Tournament: Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, and Cassie Banks. Also up were some well-known and talented up and comers like AJ Kamensky, Jeanette Fisher, and Richie Sparky, as well as two teen gym leaders in Brock Slate and Bugsy Tourou, and a couple of relative unknowns in Shingo Macintosh and Kelly Kiki._

* * *

"But it wasn't 'til I saw her in Olivine City that she realized how close she was..." Brock stated.

"Maybe a little... too close," said a skeptical Misty.

* * *

_"Hmmm? Brock, is there something you know that we don't?"_

_"Well... uh... I thought Misty would tell you since you two are so close, but..."_

_"But? But what?"_

_"We, as in myself, Ash, and Misty, know of two others who also possess that ability."_

_Erika squealed with delight. "That's great! You don't know how much that means to me! So, could you, pretty please... tell me who they are?"_

_"Anything for a pretty lady," Brock swooned._

_"Tell us already!" demanded Maria. "The suspense is killing me!"_

_"Alright, alright! Okay... how should I put this? The other two 'legendaries' are... Ash and I!"_

_Erika and Maria gasped in shock. "You and Ash?"_

_"That's remarkable!" Erika added. "Three of the five, traveling together across the world! How convenient!"_

* * *

_Out of the blue, a Magmar and a Magcargo appeared and used Flamethrower to box Erika and her Pokémon in between the doorway and a nearby table. Before she knew it, a new Grunt had gotten behind her and tied up her arms with some rope he had on hand._

_"Stick to making perfumes and looking like a goddess," the Leader said to Erika. "You're not exactly the type to make intimidating demands."_

_A second agent came up and took Erika's Pokéballs away from her. He then proceeded to call back Vileplume and Weepinbell, who had no choice but to obey the order. Once Erika had been secured, she was led over to Brock and Maria, who were being tied up at that moment by two other agents that had just appeared. Maria gasped at this and began to cry as her life began to flash before her eyes._

_"No... please..."_

_"Don't worry, Maria," Erika said calmingly. "We're going to be just fine."_

_"For the time being, yes," stated the Grunt Leader. "For how long depends on how the boss man feels."_

_He then looked at Bravo Team and cocked his head towards the stairs._

_"Get 'em outta here. And be quick about it! With all of those other gym leaders in town, there's a swarm of police about!"_

_As they approached the stairs, they noticed a large cloud of smoke rising up towards them. In seconds, the second floor quickly filled up with smoke, blinding everyone almost instantly._

_"What the..."_

_"**USE SLUDGE, WEEZING!**" somebody yelled from the stairwell._

_"Weezing weeze!"_

_Weezing fired Sludge at one of the Grunts, getting him right in the eyes._

_"Aaahhh! I can't see!"_

_"**GLIGAR!**" shouted a second man. "**SAND ATTACK!**"_

_Shortly thereafter, another Grunt was complaining of losing his sight._

_"Yaaah! It burns!"_

_"Does somebody have a hold of the hostages?" the Grunt Leader yelled._

_Somebody did... but it wasn't one of the Team Rocket operatives. Maria felt a hand grab her... a different one than the one that had just been holding her, and she was about to let out a scream. But then she felt a second hand cover her mouth... and someone whisper into her ear._

_"We're here to save you."_

* * *

_As Erika and Maria gushed over their savior, Brock, on the other hand, didn't seem all that happy._

_"I'm curious..." Brock said to Joel. "How **DID** you know we were in there?"_

_"Brock," Erika cut in, putting a hand on Brock's arm. "Why are you questioning him? He helped saved our lives? I'd appreciate it if you stopped being so apprehensive towards him!"_

_Brock sighed. He just couldn't ignore a request from a beautiful woman._

_"Sorry," he apologized to Joel. "I'm just..."_

_"Curious," finished Joel. "And I'm just doing my job."_

_Suddenly, one of the cars that had left earlier pulled into the parking lot. The driver beeped the horn, signifying that it was time to go._

_"Maybe I'll see you all again someday..."_

* * *

_And no one could feel the building excitement more than Erika, who was overlooking the area where the festivities were being held from her penthouse suite on the 20th Floor of the Zisty Hotel._

_"Look at all of them down there," Erika said aloud. "There's probably thousands of them here to celebrate the New Year! And to think... there's still five hours until the ball drops!"_

_"Miss Erika?" Zuniga, one of her assistants, tapped her on the shoulder._

_Erika drew her attention away from the window and to Zuniga, who sighed with worry as Maria and Lisa appeared behind her, holding up a brand new kimono, decorated with a firework-style print._

_"We have to start getting you ready. Remember, you're supposed to be down there when the TV network goes live at ten o'clock!"_

* * *

_Celadon City Business District_

_Meanwhile, the ball had just completed its drop, signifying the start of the new year, as confetti was released from above down into the square and thousands of noisemakers and hollers of 'Happy New Year' rang throughout the block. Erika had just been joined on stage by her assistants Maria, Lisa, and Zuniga._

_"This is the best New Year's..."_

_Maria never got to finish her statement, as a series of explosions rocked the square, including several around the stage. Cheers of joy turned to screams of fear as stage debris and bodies were blown every which way, some not even completely intact. As the revelers ran for cover, large fires quickly sprung up around where the stage had been, and panic and chaos spread amongst those still able to move._

_All the while, there was somebody smiling from atop one of the nearby skyscrapers as he watched the madness unfold below. It was a blue-haired young man sporting a black Team Rocket uniform. But more surprising was the Pokémon standing next to him. Unlike any Pokémon in existence, it was hard to tell what it looked like with the limited amount of light up there. From what could be seen, though, it seemed to have two sets of wings... one from a Charizard and the other from a Skarmory._

_Suddenly, a police helicopter, which had been hovering over the square, aimed its search beacon towards that spot. But when it lit up the building's roof, there was nothing there at all. The helicopter moved on, continuing its search for suspicious characters. Those inside were unaware, though, that they had just missed the perpetrators, as police officers and fire and rescue crew down on the ground moved towards Ground Zero..._

* * *

"**WAIT A MINUTE!**" Brock yelled. "**SHE ISN'T... SHE ISN'T...**"

"I hope not," wished Misty. "I hope she pulls through."

"Hold on!" Ash butted in. "We didn't even know that happened yet! How can we be sure that what we just saw actually happened? You guys don't care about continuity?"

"You're one to talk, Ash!" chided Misty. "After all, who's the one traveling through the Hoenn region all alone when, according to the anime, the three of us should be together in the Johto region!"

"That continuity's different from the kind of continuity I'm talking about!"

"The lead twerp knows what continuity means?" James blinked. "That's news to me."

"Forget that!" Jessie growled. "There's still the issue of **WE'RE STILL TIED UP HERE**!"

"And I'm getting hungry!" Persian groaned.

"Will everyone just chill out?" Brock shouted, trying to calm them all down. "Why are you all stressing about this when we're about to find the answer?"

"What do you mean, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Well, 'The Year of Rocket's Revenge' officially resumes next week with 13 straight weeks of new chapters!"

"That's enough for an entire season!" Misty remarked.

"So, I guess we'll wait 'til next week, huh?" Ash repeated, trying to make sure he got it.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shook his head in embarrassment.

"Wait... does that mean the recap special's over?" cried Jessie.

"I don't want it to end like this!" James whined again. "I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

"But I'm still hungry!" Persian complained. "Somebody feed us!"

"And somebody let us go!" Jessie and James cried.

"Sorry," the twerpy trio apologized. "It's not in our contract."

"Pika, pikachu (That, and we're over budget!)" Pikachu told them.

With that, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock left the room, turning off the lights as they departed. And leaving Team Rocket by themselves.

"Over budget?" scolded Persian in disbelief. "**DIS IS A RECAP SPECIAL!**"

"That's not fair!" yelled Jessie. "I wanna renegotiate my contract!"

"No fair!" James and Persian retorted. "We wanna too, we wanna too!"

"And most importantly," the three shouted together, "we wanna survive to the end of this fanfic!"

**End Recap Special!**


	33. Session: January, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Okay, after a good, long break, it's time to pick up where we left off! Time to start the second half of "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," and this is where things really get going. I don't want to spoil anything, but trust me... a lot happens in this 7th session!

So, without further ado... we pick up where we tragically left off...

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! As for those original characters like Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and many, many others, they are my creations. My characters cannot be used by anyone else without my prior permission... by penalty of clogging! Bwa ha ha ha!

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

****

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: January, Part 1 (01.02.06/07.12.07)**

* * *

_Last time, the gears revolving around the mystery of the five legendary Pokémon trainers began to spin even faster. Two of the factions involved in it, the Pokémon Trainers' Association and Team Rocket, have claimed many lives in the quest to find the fivesome. Amongst them was a dear friend of Cassie Banks', a young researcher named Franklin Mosley. But it didn't take long for Cassie's boyfriend, Arius McFly, to find out that Cassie and Franklin might have been more, thanks to one of the PTA's newest recruits, AJ Kamensky, who holds ties to the Pokémon League. Could the PTA purposefully be planting seeds of betrayal and mistrust between the two ex-operatives? _

_Meanwhile, Erika, with the help of her assistant, Maria, and a fellow gym leader, Brock, got a breakthrough when they discovered some weird passages in a book detailing the history of Olivine City. It included details of a finite limit to how many times one could tap into their powers before it would prove fatal. But they didn't have time to test the validity of the book, for they were jumped by Team Rocket! Luckily for them, a group of Pokémon Trainers' Association agents, led by Joel... who, even more surprisingly, was the brother of the leader of the Team Rocket Squadron, Jude! Though Erika and Maria were grateful for the rescue, Brock wasn't so sure of their intentions._

_It didn't take long for Erika to be thrown into the line of fire once again, when an explosion rocked downtown Celadon City just mere moments after the ball dropped to celebrate the start of a brand new year! Chaos reigned, and the fates of Erika and many other partygoers were unknown, presumably lost in the smoke and flames left behind by the explosion._

_But Cerulean City had some fireworks of its own, as Misty walked in on her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, sharing a kiss with her friend, Duplica Imite, who's never been shy about her attraction to Ash! What will be the fallout from this? Is this a sign that Ash and Misty's love was never meant to be? And does Ash even know what it means to be stuck in the midst of a definitive love triangle?_

_We hope you'll stick around to find out the answers, for as we begin a new year, one character's fate seems to have been sealed..._

* * *

Tuesday, January 1st, Celadon City Business District

"Ladies and gentlemen, in all my years of broadcasting I have never seen such a horrific act of terrorism in our country! But tonight, with most of the world still waiting to celebrate the arrival of the new year, ours has started out in the worst imaginable way."

DJ Mary, who had been broadcasting live from a window studio six floors above the ground from a skyscraper located southwest of where the stage had been set up, had made her way outside with her crew. Once getting into a safe spot as the last of the fearful revelers scattered from the scene, Mary and the crew had just resumed filming.

"In the world's first new year's celebration since the deadliest day in the United States less than four months ago on September 11th, security was expected to be at an all-time high at New Year's Eve parties across the globe! While all of us are stunned that our local authorities could not prevent this from happening tonight, we must worry about placing blame later, and now worry about who caused this, why, and how many lives have been claimed by this tragedy."

"Hey!" Officer Jenny yelled, reaching in and attempting to take Mary's microphone from her. "You need to clear the area immediately! There could still be secondary explosive devices! Please step back towards the police barricades..."

"Oh my gosh!" one of DJ Mary's crew members yelled.

The camera turned to the left and saw, about fifty feet away, a blue-haired woman in a tattered kimono limping... limping... and then collapsing on the ground. DJ Mary appeared on camera once again, running towards the fallen woman. The cameraman tried to follow, but he was stopped by Officer Jenny.

"I said you need to clear the area! And where are those ambulances already? We've got a priority-one, stat!"

* * *

Cerulean City Gym

All around the world, people were watching the horrific events unfold before them, and needless to say, they were a lot viewing the incident with complete and utter shock. Among them were the partygoers at the Sensational Sisters Bash at the Cerulean City gym, watching on TV.

* * *

"Misty! Misty, where are you?"

Daisy was wandering around the second floor of the gym when she came across a corridor that was completely dark. In addition, she could hear the sound of someone wailing from somewhere down there. Daisy reached for a Pokéball instinctively before realizing that she had no place to hold one on her person, given her form-fitting dress.

"Curse my right to be fashionable," she muttered under her breath.

"Who... who's there?"

Daisy gasped, noticing that the wailing had stopped and whomever had been doing it had probably noticed her standing at the edge of the darkness.

"I've got a good pair of lungs on me!" Daisy quickly countered. "I assure you, make one wrong move and I'll scream like... like... something really loud!"

"D-D-D-Daisy?" the voice muttered.

Daisy stopped, recognizing the voice instantly. "Mist? Is that, like, you in there?"

Misty slowly walked out into the light, with the makeup on her face visibly ruined by all the crying she had been doing.

"What happened to you? Did someone do something to you? Are you hurt?"

"Do... something?"

* * *

_As the countdown rang out from downstairs, Misty was climbing the last of the stairs leading to the balcony. She reached the top just as loud screams came out from below._

_"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**"_

_Fireworks popped in the sky above, but all Misty could pay attention to as she stood in the doorway was Ash and Duplica kissing in the moonlight. Stunned beyond belief, a myriad of emotions ran through her. What could she do? What would she do?_

* * *

"No," Misty shook her head. "Nobody did anything. I just saw... saw something I just couldn't believe with my own eyes."

"So you know about what happened in Celadon City?"

Misty perked up at that question. "Wait... what?"

"There was an explosion... just a few seconds after midnight! You didn't, like, hear the screams from downstairs?"

"Erika..." Misty muttered, remembering that she was there. "How's Erika?"

"She's... fine," Daisy lied. "Fine. But there's no time to worry about that! Violet just told me that everyone is moving towards the Panic Room. In case Celadon City wasn't the only target..."

"You think..."

"We're sorry for overstepping your authority as gym leader, Misty, but we, like, have to take extra precautions just in case you're a target, too!"

"No, I understand. Let's go."

Misty walked past Daisy, heading for the nearest stairwell.

"Wait! Where's Ash?"

Misty stopped dead in her tracks.

"Did I say something wrong? Oh my... did something..."

"Ash is fine," Misty quickly interjected. "We had a talk, then I left him out on the balcony just before the fireworks began to go off."

"Okay then... well, Brock's probably found him by now anyway. They're probably, like, already waiting for us."

"Yeah... waiting..."

"Come on," Daisy said, grabbing Misty's hand. "We have to make sure all the Pokémon are corralled into the safety tanks as well."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Daisy and Misty had finished with the aforementioned task and had made their way to the second underground level, where Ash, Pikachu, Brock, and Violet were waiting. A large metal sliding door stood firmly closed behind them.

"Daisy!" Violet and Brock shouted enthusiastically.

"Misty!" added Ash, glad to see his girlfriend alive and well. "Are you okay?"

Misty grumbled before starting to yell at the top of her lungs at him.

"**WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?**"

"Gee, like, calm down!" Daisy said, restraining her youngest sister.

"I... I didn't mean any harm," Ash stated, a bit confused.

"She must be confused," Violet admitted, pointing it on Misty. "After all, considering what happened, Erika's..."

"Shhh!" Daisy shushed, but to no avail, as Misty stopped flailing around. "Erika..."

"We didn't want to tell you..." Brock began.

"But... Erika," Violet said aloud. "She was on the stage when the explosion happened."

"You... you mean..."

"We can't say for sure. But... it's not looking good..."

"No... it... it can't..."

Misty broke down in tears again, this time running away from Daisy and towards Brock for support. She cried into his tuxedo, and Brock did his best to comfort her. All the while, Daisy and Violet looked at Ash, who just stood there, dumbfounded.

"Why did..." Violet wondered, pointing at Misty being with Brock and then at Ash, who... didn't have Misty.

"What did you do to Misty?" Daisy asked, glaring at Ash.

"Nothing, I swear!" he pleaded in defense.

Ash glanced down at Pikachu, who was giving him the same odd look.

"Ohhh... not you too, Pikachu! I swear, I did nothing to her!"

"Violet," Daisy told her purple-haired sister. "Open the door. Get Misty inside. Make sure you and Lily stay beside her at all times!"

Violet nodded, then banged on the door once.

"Tuna of the wavering ocean!"

The door suddenly began to rise, opening the entrance to the Panic Room. Lily was standing by the controls as Violet motioned for Brock to bring Misty inside. Brock did so, continuing to comfort Misty as they headed in. Ash reached out, as if only now he wanted to do something, but Daisy quickly slapped his hand down.

"Ow! What was **THAT** for?"

"You're staying out here with me, young man!"

Once Violet, Brock, and Misty were inside, Lily immediately pressed the button to close the gate. Ash watched with Daisy and Pikachu on either side of him as some of the other guests made way at a nearby table for them. A few seconds later, the door was closed and locked from the inside.

"Misty's in there!" Ash yelled defiantly at Daisy. "I should be in there with her!"

Daisy responded, to Ash's surprise, by pressing the button on the Pokéball he just noticed that she was holding in her left hand. She then threw the Pokéball out, and Dewgong emerged from it.

"Dewgong, gong gong!"

"Our job is to stand guard until the local police arrive!" Daisy said to her Pokémon.

"Dew!" Dewgong nodded, understanding the order.

Dewgong then turned about and faced the stairs. Pikachu, instantly noticing his role, walked up and took a ready position beside Dewgong.

"Pika!"

"Let's just call it your first 'official' duty as the new Pokémon Junior Master!" Daisy said to Ash.

"You think I care about that right now? Misty's in there, and..."

"And what, mister? You think I'm gonna let you near her when you did something vile and despicable to her?"

"What? Now hold on..."

"Do you know where I found her, Ash? Bawling her eyes out in the darkness!"

"She was... crying?"

"And she said she had talked to you on the balcony just prior to that! That makes me think you said something to upset her!"

"But I never saw her up there, honest!"

Daisy grabbed Ash by the ear and pulled them away from the door, so prying ears couldn't hear them from inside.

"I swear to God, like, if we weren't out here protecting everyone in that room there, I'd have Dewgong rip you limb from limb right now!"

"Daisy..."

"**YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY SISTER, AND I WANNA KNOW RIGHT NOW WHAT!**"

"Nothing! I did nothing! I swear on my life, as the Junior Pokémon Master of the World... I did nothing to harm Misty in any way, shape, or form! She was never up there!"

Daisy stared into Ash's eyes deeply, as to see if he was telling the truth.

* * *

_Ash found himself a little stunned as Duplica finished up, pulling away after her tongue had danced inside his mouth for about ten seconds or so. In fact, they just stood there silently, looking at each other and wondering what had just transpired as fireworks continued to go off in the distance._

_"Ummm..." Ash stuttered._

_Suddenly, the tense moment was broken up by the screams from some of the partygoers below._

_"Something's wrong!" Ash shouted, quickly regaining his composure and bolting for the stairwell, which was empty._

_As Ash ran off to see what the commotion was about, Duplica was left alone on the balcony._

* * *

"Well..." Daisy said, pulling back. "Surprisingly, I think you're telling the truth."

Ash sighed with relief. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"But why would Misty lie? Hmmm... maybe whatever she saw wasn't what she thought she saw..."

Suddenly, the two heard howling coming from the stairs. Ash and Daisy turned their attention in that direction, as did Pikachu and Dewgong. They waited as the howling got closer and closer, and began to be accompanied with several pairs of footsteps.

"This is it! Down here!"

Ash and Daisy shared a collective gulp, knowing that the intruders were about to appear in the stairs. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark in anticipation of an attack.

Seconds later, an Arcanine appeared, running down the steps. He stopped as he reached the bottom, seeing Pikachu and Dewgong waiting for him, and Ash and Daisy a few paces behind, guarding a metal door. But instead of attacking, Arcanine turned his head back up the stairs and barked at the ones that were tailing him.

"Good work, Arcanine!" thanked Officer Jenny, as she appeared next to him.

"Officer Jenny?" Ash asked, recognizing the uniform from afar.

"Good! You're right where your security told us you were gonna be."

"Are we, like, gonna be alright?" Daisy asked, stepping forward and past Pikachu and Dewgong. "There's no bomb threat, right?"

Jenny smiled. "We have a team searching the premises now. But right now, it's just a precautionary measure. We have no reason to believe that what happened in Celadon will happen here too."

Daisy breathed a little easier. "That's good to hear."

"We'll be here as long as you need us," Jenny reassured Daisy as two fellow policemen stepped forward and to her side.

As things calmed down amongst the heroes, Ash glanced back at the metal door. He wondered how Misty was doing, but he couldn't check on her just yet. Not until the all clear was given.

* * *

Inside the chamber, Brock and Violet were doing their best to comfort Misty over the supposed loss of Erika.

"I don't understand..." Misty wailed. "Why did she have to..."

"Let's not give up hope," Brock said, on the verge of tears himself. "Someone as beautiful as Erika can't die so young!"

"Brock's right," Violet added. "We have to hope that she can pull through this!"

"No!" Misty responded, shaking her head. "I should've seen this coming. Team Rocket's going to be coming after us again..."

"Huh? What do you..."

"Violet," Brock said to her. "A couple weeks ago, Erika and I were attacked in Olivine City by Team Rocket. They were trying to stop her research project."

"You mean... the one trying to figure out where those strange powers that you and Mist have came from?"

Brock nodded in affirmation. "Exactly."

"I should've convinced her not to do that New Year's Eve celebration," Misty said. "If I had..."

"There's nothing you could've done," Violet tried to reassure Misty. "You can't blame yourself for something you have no control over!"

"Yes," Brock added. "Right now, we have to think about the future. Team Rocket may come after you or me... or Ash next. We'll have to be on guard, in case they decide to strike again."

As this was going on, Duplica was watching from afar. She seemed to be trying to read lips, attempting to figure out what Misty was crying about. But her staring didn't go unnoticed, as Tracey was sitting on the ground next to her.

And was making a sketch of her pose in his notebook.

"Did anyone tell you that you look cute when you think?" Tracey muttered without looking up from his work.

"Yeahhhhh..." Duplica nodded, having not heard what he said.

She suddenly got to her feet, resulting in Tracey audibly moaning in disappointment.

"Awww... I only needed a few more seconds!"

"Tracey..." Duplica asked him.

"Yes?"

Duplica pointed in Misty's direction... which, of course, got Tracey's attention instantly.

"She looks so sad... as a gentleman, maybe I should go over and ask her what's wrong."

"But... can't you tell from here what she's crying about?"

Tracey glanced over and began doing what he did best... watching.

"Not really. But I bet it's something really bad."

"Something... bad?" stuttered Duplica.

* * *

_Having just broken their kiss, Ash and Duplica were just staring silently at each other as fireworks continued to go off in the distance._

_"Ummm..." Ash finally managed to utter._

_Suddenly, the tense moment was broken up by the screams from some of the partygoers below._

_"Something's wrong!" Ash shouted, quickly regaining his composure and bolting for the stairwell, which was empty._

_Duplica stood and watched as Ash disappeared back into the building. Once he was gone, she raised her right hand up and pressed her middle and index fingers against her lips. She held them there for about 20 seconds, quietly reflecting on what had just happened. She then smiled and sighed with happiness and delight._

* * *

"How can something that felt **SOOOOO** good be so bad?" Duplica thought to herself.

She raised her hand again and pressed her fingers against her lips, unaware that Tracey was staring at her and making his own conclusions in his head.

"Ohhhhh..." Tracey smirked slyly. "So **THAT'S** it."

"Wha?" Duplica suddenly freaked, blushing. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, given your flush cheeks, the position of your hands, and that goofy smile on your face, I say that whatever Misty's sad about it involves the two of you and some sort of kiss."

"Ehhhhh?"

"But if it were a kiss between the two of you, I'm pretty sure Misty wouldn't have such an openly sad reaction... such as the one she's having now. Which means..."

Tracey then gasped in shock, finally getting it. Realizing that fact, Duplica quickly reached up and cupped Tracey's mouth with her hand.

"Shhhh!" she shushed. "You want the whole world to know?"

A couple of people nearby, including Professor Oak and Delia, looked over to see what was up. But Duplica quickly shooed them off, signaling it was nothing so that they'd stop paying attention to her and Tracey.

"That's low..." Tracey told Duplica in a low voice. "Even I wouldn't be as brash as to steal a kiss from Misty. But you just went and did that with Ash!"

"You're making it sound as if I planned it that way!"

"Did you?"

Duplica paused for a second, trying to think of the correct way to answer his question.

"So? It was one innocent kiss!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"But how did she find out? I'm pretty sure we were alone up there..."

"I think you two better have a talk before something happens and this gets all blown out of proportion."

Duplica sighed. "I guess so..."

She took two steps forward before the sound of someone knocking on the panic room's door from the outside filled the room, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Chicken of the salty sea!"

Lily, at the door's control panel, squealed with delight.

"That's the all clear signal! One metal door, cominnnnnnnnn' **UP**!"

Cheers and sounds of relief could be heard from the entire group as Lily had the door raised and they were all greeted by Ash, Daisy, and Officer Jenny.

"You can all come out now!" Jenny said to them all. "All clear!"

* * *

It didn't take long for the partygoers to get upstairs and to the gym exit, where most of them headed straight for their homes and hotel rooms. A small group of stragglers stayed behind, apparently believing there was great partying to still be had that night. Unfortunately for them, the sisters were thinking otherwise, as Daisy, Violet, and Lily began the exhausting clean-up process. Professor Oak, Delia, and Tracey also helped pitch in.

Misty, still teary-eyed, walked in to assist as well. But Daisy, as the eldest sister, was having none of that.

"Mist... it's okay," Daisy told her. "We can handle it. Maybe you should go get some rest. The last hour or two's been really hard on you."

"Yeah... I guess you're right."

Daisy smiled, then glanced over at Ash and Brock, who were watching the news on TV, and Duplica, who was spacing out alone at one of the dining tables nearby.

"Oh, Ash! Would you, like, mind if you escort Misty to her room?"

"Huh?" Ash responded, turning around and starting to walk over. "Yeah... sure..."

"No... please..." Misty spouted, with a tinge of fear in her voice. "**ANYBODY BUT HIM! ANYONE BUT ASH KETCHUM, THE DUMBEST GUY IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!**"

Everyone in the room was left speechless by Misty's outburst. Particularly Ash, who still seemed to not know what he did wrong. Violet dropped what she was doing and started pushing Misty out of the room.

"C'mon, Misty... I'll take you to your room."

Satisfied with Violet's help, Misty meekly replied...

"Thank you..."

"Ash?" Delia asked, worried about what had just transpired. "Is there something going on between you and Misty that we should know about?"

"She seemed pretty upset," observed Professor Oak.

Daisy started giving Ash the eye. The 'evil' eye.

"Are you absolutely sure you, like, didn't do anything to her?"

"I swear, I really don't know!" Ash shouted in defense, wailing his arms around in confusion.

Duplica looked on from afar, debating in her mind whether she should stand up and come to Ash's defense by admitting the truth about why Misty was sour. But before she could decide, Pikachu and Brock both interrupted... but for an entirely different reason.

"**PIKAAAAAA!**"

"No... it can't be! **IT CAN'T BE!**"

Everyone quickly ran over and joined Brock and Pikachu by the TV. On the screen, to their horror, was the Pewter City Pokémon Gym.

Or, more accurately, what was left of it, as it had been reduced to a large pile of rubble.

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	34. Session: January, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: January, Part 2 (01.02.06/07.19.07)**

* * *

_They're my best friends. Whenever the chips were down, I could rely on them to help me get through the tough times. But now, they've betrayed me. Betrayed me in a way I never thought possible._

_Okay, maybe possible. But I never figured it would actually happen._

_Ash Ketchum and Duplica Imite._

_Once best friends..._

_Now..._

_It hurts to think about it. Maybe it's just a dream. Some stupid dream that I'll wake up from any minute now. I mean... I thought we were past that stage. That being in a serious relationship meant that the door was closed - and once two were inside, no one else could come in unless one of us left._

_So why does it feel like I was kicked out, instead of him walking out on his own?_

_And as for her... I thought she respected my wishes. Sure, she still flirted with him for the first year or so afterwards, but I wasn't worried since he, in his own typical way, didn't recognize it as her flirting with him. But, just to be sure, I put a stop to it, and I thought she understood._

_Maybe I was foolish to believe her word. Or that she'd be able to keep her urges in. I must be the stupidest, most trusting girl in the world._

_It's just a dream... it's just a dream... it's just a dream..._

_And as for Erika... I knew what she was doing was dangerous, but never would I have imagined it ending like this for her. I mean... I just talked to her this morning to wish her a Happy New Year's._

_Now she's gone._

_And she didn't deserve to die._

_Just like I didn't deserve to be treated like a placeholder by my two best friends._

_If this isn't a dream..._

_I have to do something. But what?_

_Toge toge-priiiiiiii!_

_That's it! That's exactly what I'll do..._

* * *

Tuesday, January 1st, Cerulean City Gym

Brock was already outside, sitting inside Daisy's convertible as he saw her exit from the gym and head in his direction. Well, as fast as she could given her tight-fitting dress and her high-heeled shoes.

"Daisy, come on!" Brock yelled. "I've gotta get to the airport!"

"Don't have a Miltank!" quipped Daisy. "I'm, like, hurrying as fast as I can here!"

Daisy finally reached her car and got in.

"Could you do me a favor and hand me my shades?" Daisy asked Brock as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Do... what now?"

Daisy pointed to the glove compartment, which Brock quickly opened. Upon doing so, a pair of sunglasses fell out and right into his hands. From which Daisy quickly grabbed it from and put them on.

"Yes... that's much better!" she smiled.

"Uh..." Brock sweatdropped. "It's the middle of the night... you need sunglasses **WHY**?"

Not hearing Brock's question, Daisy started up the convertible with a roar.

"Buckle your seatbelt, Brock, because you're driving with Miss Daisy!"

With the obligatory warning out of the way, albeit a bit speedily, Daisy stepped on the gas and raced the convertible out to the street, nearly sending Brock flying out of the car. As he hadn't reacted to Daisy's lone instruction fast enough.

* * *

Back inside the gym, Duplica was still sulking as clean up around her continued. Ditto and Mini-dit were sitting on each of her shoulders, patting her on the back and trying to cheer her up. But to no avail.

On the other side of the room, Ash was sitting down on the ground, with his legs crossed, his back against the wall, and his head lowered. Pikachu was trying to perk up his spirits as well, but he wasn't faring any better.

All of a sudden, Tracey wandered over and took a seat next to Ash.

"What do **YOU** want?"

"I'm here to give you some friendly advice!" Tracey smiled.

"About what?"

"Well... for one thing, I know what Misty's so angry about."

"What makes you... think that?" Ash asked, with hesitance.

"Because I had a talk with Duplica, and... she told me what you and her did."

"Did?"

Pikachu curiously looked up at Ash.

"Up on the roof, Ash! Don't try and deny it... she's already confessed to it!"

"You... you mean that kiss?"

"**PIKA?**"

"That's what Misty's angry about?"

"Why, of course! What did you think it was?"

"But that wasn't even a real kiss! Duplica was just teaching me how to impress Misty after all that time I've been away from her."

"Well, you **REALLY** left an impression on both her **AND** Duplica!" Tracey scoffed. "That's for sure."

Pikachu jumped up onto Ash's left shoulder and then bonked him on the head lightly with a closed fist.

"What was I supposed to do? I thought she was helping me! Quick, Tracey, since Brock's not here, you're the only one who can give me advice on women!"

"Well, I'm very flattered that you're asking for my help! And I'll give it to you!"

"Really?"

Tracey nodded. "It's pretty simple. First, go over to Duplica and make sure to tell her that what she did was wrong and that your kiss meant nothing! Then, you need to go and apologize to Misty and assure her that the whole incident was nothing."

"But... but..." Ash started to panic, "what if Duplica doesn't want to forget it? What if I can't forget it? And what if Misty doesn't forgive me for what I did? Who knows what she'll do to me?"

"Hey, hey! You asked for advice on what to do. I can't do what you actually have to do. It doesn't work that way."

"But..."

"Look," Tracey calmed him down, placing a hand on his shoulder, "just speak from the heart, Ash. Do that, and everything will work itself out."

"Speak... from the heart," Ash repeated, getting up from the ground. "Okay then... here goes nothing!"

Ash took a deep breath and then exhaled. He then walked over to where Duplica was sitting, with Pikachu hopping off his shoulder and walking alongside him. Once they were out of hearing range, a river of tears started to fall from Tracey's eyes.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!** That was my best chance to score Misty and I blew it... all because I'm such a nice guy!"

Duplica, still out of it and unaware of what was about to transpire, was shocked out of her stupor when Mini-dit, perched on her right shoulder, jumped on top of her head. That allowed Ash to put his left hand there just as she turned to face him.

"Duplica... I think you and I need to talk."

* * *

Leaving their Pokémon inside, Ash and Duplica made their way outside, where they could be alone in private to discuss the matter at hand.

"Duplica, I..." Ash began.

"You must hate me for what I did..." murmured Duplica, cutting him off.

"Hate you? But..."

"I know you thought my intentions were noble! But, frankly, I deceived you. There's no other way to say it. I wasn't trying to help you. I was trying to help myself! To you!"

"Dupli..."

"Please, Ash, don't make this any harder than it already is! Don't you realize how much this is eating away at me? I shouldn't have put my selfish desires over the love you and Misty have for each other! That was wrong of me, and I feel I need to apologize."

"Well... I don't think you should have to apologize!"

"Wha?"

"It's as much fault mine as it is yours. I could've resisted, pulled away... but I didn't."

"But that's not right! I led you under false pretenses! You weren't in the right state of mind!"

"I told you, it's both our fault! Let's just learn to accept it, okay?"

Duplica gazed into Ash's defiant eyes and gave in to his suggestion.

"We're all in this together, huh?"

Ash nodded. "Forget this ever happened?"

"Agreed. That is, if Misty will..."

"Don't worry about Misty. I'll take care of it."

"You're a brave man, Ashy-boy! Hopefully, she and I will still be friends after this... even if not best friends."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

Tracey appeared in the doorway with Pikachu, Ditto, and Mini-dit. The two Ditto slithered over to Duplica, who ran over and picked them up from the ground, bending over in front of Tracey in the process.

"Ditto!" the two squealed as she placed them back on her bare shoulders.

"I think it's for the best if I just disappear for a little while."

"Disappear?"

"Besides, I haven't been home in months! The place is probably due for a little sprucing up!"

Duplica then picked Ditto off her left shoulder and gave it a command.

"Ready to become a Ponyta? Ditto... Transform!"

"Ditto!" Ditto nodded, before following instructions and changing into a Ponyta.

Once the transformation was complete, Duplica hopped on.

"I guess you and Tracey will have to pass on my good-byes to everybody! I'll see y'all 'round!"

She said the last few words with her best Wild West accent, then rode off towards town and to the hotel she had been staying at the past few days. Ash, Pikachu, and Tracey were a bit stunned at Duplica's exit, as they watched her disappear over the horizon.

"I wonder if talking to Misty will be just as eventful."

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash had made his way upstairs to the closed door leading into Misty's room. He braced himself for the worst as he knocked on the door.

"Misty?" he said quietly, almost whispering. "Are you in there?"

Ash leaned against the door, listening to see if there was any movement inside. After a few seconds of silence, Ash sighed and began to walk away. But as he did, the door creaked open and...

"Ash..." she growled venomously, taking one step out of the room and stopping to stare at him.

"Misty... uh, well... there's something we really need to talk about..."

"Why don't you let your lips do the talking? Apparently, that seems to be the only way you can talk to Duplica."

"Mist, you don't understand! I did it for you!"

"Ha!" Misty scoffed. "You kissed Duplica for me? For **ME**? The last time I checked, Ash, the only girl you should be kissing on the lips is your girlfriend! And that's me!"

"But like I said, it was all for you!"

Misty shook her head. "You just don't get it. You've never gotten **IT**, Ash!"

"What's to get?" Ash asked, enraged and confused at the same time.

Misty threw her arms up in frustration. "You know, I've never been one to listen to my sisters when it comes to romance. They kept telling me... hey, even a runt like you can do better! I can't believe I'm saying this... but I agree with them one hundred percent!"

"But..."

"It's over between us, Ash! I hope you and Duplica have a great life together... and forget inviting me to the wedding!"

With that, Misty stomped back into her room and slammed the door shut behind her. Ash ran up to the door and started knocking on it repeatedly, trying to get her to open back up.

"C'mon, Misty, don't be like that! I swear, it was in our best interests..."

"**GO AWAY!**" Misty yelled.

With Misty unwilling to listen anymore, Ash lowered his head and sadly trotted back to the guest room.

* * *

A few hours later, Ash was lying awake on the top bunk of a bunk bed, with Pikachu sound asleep next to him. The bunk underneath his was empty, as Brock had to rush home to take care of matters at the Pewter Gym. As he lied there, he kept thinking about what he had done with Duplica... and if he could fix things with Misty.

"Man... why can't love be as simple as winning a Pokémon battle?" Ash asked himself out loud.

Ash sighed, then closed his eyes as he attempted to get some shut eye.

* * *

The next morning, Daisy was busy working in the sales office on some paperwork as a small TV in the corner of the room blared, turned on to the news of the day.

"Repeating our Top Story," stated the male news reporter, "three major Kanto cities had New Year's Eve parties crashed in the worst way possible last night. Law enforcement has not officially declared it, though many are already stating all three incidents are connected, all the dirty work of the notorious Team Rocket. It's the worst terrorist act on Japanese soil since World War II."

Daisy stopped what she was doing and kept both eyes focused on the TV.

"An earthquake at the Pewter City gym. A tsunami that flooded a good portion of the Cinnabar Island resort. And, worst of all, an explosion that rocked downtown Celadon City... for everyone across the region to see! These are not freak incidents thanks to Mother Nature... proof has surfaced that Team Rocket is responsible for all three incidents. Not only are there millions and millions of property damage, thousands of lives were taken."

Daisy gasped as a black and white photo of Erika appeared on the screen.

"One of the few confirmed deaths is Erika Byou, the 27-year old gym leader of Celadon City. She was believed to have been killed instantly by the blast, though this footage from last night seems to prove otherwise..."

* * *

_"Oh my gosh!" one of DJ Mary's crew members yelled._

_The camera turned to the left and saw, about fifty feet away, a blue-haired woman in a tattered kimono limping... limping... and then collapsing on the ground. DJ Mary appeared on camera once again, running towards the fallen woman. The cameraman tried to follow, but he was stopped by Officer Jenny._

_"I said you need to clear the area! And where are those ambulances already? We've got a priority-one, stat!"_

_"This..." DJ Mary gasped as he knelt down next to the woman, "It's Erika!"_

_"I said this is a crime scene!" Jenny yelled, swatting the camera away from its holder, and going dead soon afterwards..._

* * *

"Miss Erika passed away en route to Celadon Metropolitan Hospital. How she managed to survive as long as she did despite being so close to the exact center of the explosion is still unknown, but investigators will have plenty of time to solve that and many other mysteries in due time. For now, the long process of cleaning up the remnants of this portion of Celadon's Business District is only just beginning..."

Daisy suddenly heard a knocking at the open door into the office. She turned and saw Ash standing there, with Pikachu perched on his shoulder. Daisy nodded for him to come in, then she turned her attention back to the TV. Ash took a seat on the opposite side of the sales desk and watched the news with Daisy and Pikachu.

At this point, the news station was showing images of the damage in Celadon, Pewter, and Cinnabar.

"Can you, like, believe it?" Daisy shook her head in disbelief. "That Team Rocket's really done it this time."

"Pika?"

"What? This is all Team Rocket's doing?"

"Like, I thought that's what I just said! But... yeah. Unbelievable, right?"

"But... why? Why would they do something like this?"

"It might be, like, weeks before anyone attempts to figure that out. And even then, we might never find out the truth."

"So... many... people..." Ash shuddered, clenching his fist in anger. "How dare **THEY**?"

Suddenly, Brock appeared on the TV, talking to the reporters amid the remains of the Pewter Gym, where his siblings were helping several of the locals clear the debris.

"Mark my words," Brock said defiantly. "We will rebuild, and the Pewter Gym will be better than ever! Team Rocket won't get us down... **NO WAY, NO HOW!**"

"That-a-way, Brock!" Ash pumped his fist in agreement.

"Pikachu!"

Daisy sighed. "I know that Brock's trying to give off a look of confidence. But, like, truth be told, his gym's gonna be out of commission for a month or two."

"A month or two? Really?"

"Uh huh. And although he could still give official battles even without a working gym, he probably won't have much time for it with the rebuilding, not to mention the state of the nearby neighborhoods. Some people lost all they had in that earthquake. The same with the tsunami on Cinnabar Island, and that explosion in downtown Celadon. It could be quite awhile before things will be back to normal."

Ash growled, steamed over Team Rocket's path of destruction.

"Those guys... they'll pay for all of this! Team Rocket... **TEAM ROCKET'S GOING DOWN FOR THIS!**"

"**PIKA-CHU!**" agreed Ash's best friend.

"I agree that, like, something has to be done," responded Daisy, "but surely you're not going to attempt to, uh, take that whole organization down by yourself?"

"It won't be by myself! Pikachu's with me! And so's Brock and Misty..."

"Brock's gonna be too busy with the rebuilding of his gym. And given what you did to Misty, I doubt she'll want anything to do with you."

"But..."

"Oh, and Tracey told me what happened. Like, I never pegged you to be the two-timing type. Even I didn't see that comin'!"

"But... but..."

"I'm, like, kidding Ash! When I said Tracey told me what happened, he meant **EVERYTHING**! Like how Duplica misled you into thinking she was helping your relationship with Misty. Boy, she's a sly one."

"So... what am I gonna do about Misty?"

Daisy winked. "You know Mist is pretty stubborn. I mean, after I found out this morning, I wanted to talk to her. But, apparently, she needs some, like, alone time."

"What do you mean?"

Daisy shuffled through some paperwork on her desk and gave one of the pages to Ash. Ash had a puzzling look on his face as he took it and started to read it aloud.

"I need some time alone to think about what to do with my life. Please mind the gym until I return. And don't bother to look for me. Misty."

"Apparently, little sis has taken upon it to run away from her problems."

"**RUN AWAY? I HAVE TO FIND HER AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING!**"

"But, like, you don't even know where to start! She could've walked, caught a flight, climbed up towards Mt. Moon..."

"I don't care! Misty and I deserve to be together, and I wanna prove it by finding her and setting things straight! Now that I've confronted my mistakes and learned from them, I've got to get her to do the same!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu nodded in agreement.

Ash started to run out the door, but Daisy jumped out of her seat to stop him.

"Wait! Like, what about the Pokémon Junior Master Coronation Ceremony? President Goodshow will be arriving tomorrow to..."

Ash never heard the rest of Daisy's statement, as he had long left the room and, by that time, the Pokémon gym.

* * *

"Misty! Misty, where are you?"

"Pika!"

And so, Ash and Pikachu began searching the city for Misty. They went to the Pokémon Center, the local branch of the Pokémon Fan Club, the International Airport, the Police Station, and the Fashion District. But everywhere they went, they got the same answer. That no one had seen her.

Determined not to give up, Ash and Pikachu started towards the outskirts of the city, heading for the path towards Vermilion City.

"C'mon, Misty, don't do this to me!" Ash thought aloud. "I'll do whatever it takes, even if it means never looking at another girl again!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu suddenly cried, pointing ahead and to the right.

"Huh?"

Ash followed Pikachu's gaze, and saw that he was pointing at a small log cabin off to the side of the main road. A sign in front of the building read 'Poké-Mart Southern Cerulean - Grand Opening!'

"I guess even out here shops are starting to pop up," Ash said. "We'd better check it out, just to be sure."

And so, Ash and Pikachu headed over there. As they did, a teenage girl walked out. She was wearing a closed, long sleeve yellow jacket and a pair of blue jeans, but her face was obscured by the hood hiding her hair. Suddenly, the girl jumped upon seeing Ash and Pikachu, and quickly turned the opposite direction, whistling and twiddling her thumbs, hoping they wouldn't notice her.

"Excuse me, miss? Have you seen a girl about your age, with orange hair? Her name's Misty, and she's the Cerulean City gym leader. I'm trying to find her."

Pikachu blinked curiously, and started sniffing at the girl's shoes.

"Nope, never seen her!" she exclaimed as she took off running.

"Hmmm... must've been in a hurry," noted Ash.

Pikachu scratched his head curiously, wondering if...

* * *

Thursday, January 3rd

A medium-sized crowd was gathered outside the Cerulean Gym as Ash was preparing to officially be coronated as the new Pokémon Junior Master. His parents and some friends were among those in attendance, as well as all his Pokémon... though there was one that wasn't...

"Misty..." Ash murmured.

As he kept thinking about her, President Goodshow was in the process of introducing him at the podium. In fact, he was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear the President say his name. It took a nudge from his mom, seated next to him, to snap him out of it.

"Ash, dear!" she smiled. "Let's not keep them waiting!"

"Pika pi!" added Pikachu, sitting on top of Ash's head.

Ash finally got up out of his seat, to the relief and delight of the crowd as they gave him a standing ovation. That included his mom and his dad, as well as President Goodshow, all smiling with glee. And Tracey and Misty's older sisters, who were cheering for him. As well as Ash's Pokémon... Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Pidgeotto, and Heracross, who were ecstatic to see their friend get a just reward.

"Thank you!" Ash said, quieting the crowd as he began to speak. "I just wanna say that I'll do my best to honor the Pokémon League by becoming the best Junior Master ever! I also hope that, one day, I'll become the Pokémon Master as well!"

The audience cheered enthusiastically to that.

"And one of the first things I'm going to do is to try and bring Team Rocket to justice! What they did a few nights ago was uncalled for! Taking so many lives just for the evil purposes... including a gym leader that many of us hold dear to our hearts. With the help of the Pokémon League and the Elite Four, we will make Team Rocket pay for what they've done... and stop them, **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**"

That last statement produced a thunderous round of applause by the crowd... especially from his friends, family, and Pokémon.

"And with that," President Goodshow stepped in, holding up a case that he opened to reveal the Junior Master medal, "Ash Ketchum, I hereby dub you... Pokémon Junior Master!"

Ash bent down to allow the President to hang it on his neck. Once he had been decorated, Ash and Pikachu rejoiced, waving to the crowd as they did.

"Ha ha! I'm now... **A JUNIOR MASTER OF POKEMON!**"

"**PI PIKACHU!**"

Ash continued to take in the cheers, and despite how happy he was, the thought of Misty not being there refused to leave his mind...

* * *

Saturday, January 5th, Indigo Plateau

Two days later, an even larger crowd was at Indigo Stadium at the Indigo Plateau, with mourners lined up for what seemed like miles. All just to pay their final respects to Erika, the gym leader of Celadon City.

Among those saying their goodbyes were gym leaders from all over. Not just the Kanto leaders, but many from the surrounding Johto and Hoenn regions as well. Some left mementos, others left prayers, and quite a few left wails of despair.

Daisy, representing Cerulean in Misty's absence, peacefully transmitted her farewells on behalf of the Waterflower family. She did her best to keep up a strong presence as she glanced upon Erika's calm body.

Brock, however, was a different story, crying heavily as he moaned out loud about what he could've done to protect her, given everything he knew about what she was researching.

Finally, it was Ash's turn. Stepping up to the side of the coffin, it felt kind of eerie looking at how comfortably Erika was relaxing, with her arms folded over her stomach. Pikachu seemed to have the same feeling, looking on sadly at the deceased gym leader.

"Chaaaa..."

"I know... it's so sad. She didn't deserve this."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded.

"She didn't deserve to have her life taken. None of them did."

"Chu."

"Pikachu... we're going to make sure Team Rocket pays. For Erika and all of them! No matter what it takes!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu nodded, pumping his fists.

Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out his Rainbow Badge. He then slowly placed it on the table next to the coffin as he remembered his battle with Erika... and how he earned it.

"I'll never... make fun... of perfume again..." Ash stated with a shudder, trying to keep his composure as he walked away from Erika's coffin, head lowered in despair.

As Ash left, the procession of mourners continued, as it would for several hours that day.

* * *

As night began to fall, many were still gathered around as several Pokémon League officials, including Lance and Bruno, were helping carry the casket out to the hearst. The closed coffin brought another round of tears to the onlookers as they watched it being loaded in, where it would be driven to the airport and then loaded onto a plane back to Celadon City for the official funeral and burial.

The crowd was silent as the hearst pulled away from the arena. It didn't take long for the crowd to start diminishing. As they did, a brown-haired young man was sitting in a tree overlooking the crowd, peering down on them through a pair of high-tech binoculars. Once the hearst was out of sight, he pulled them away and tapped the earpiece of his cordless communicator.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way..." he murmured.

Coughing to clear his throat, he then began his transmission.

"This is PTA Operative Joel Orino... Phase One is complete. I repeat, Phase One is complete. Begin preparations for Phase Two... launch in T-minus five days."

He then reached down and tapped his belt buckle once. With that, the PTA agent disappeared into the impending darkness...

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	35. Session: January, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: January, Part 3 (01.09.06/07.26.07)**

* * *

_Preparations are almost complete... just waiting on a few things..._

_Good, good..._

_Many want to get rid of them, but no one actually wants to go through with it. Or has the resources to pull it off._

_But soon... soon and very soon..._

_We're coming to chop off the head..._

_And everything connected to it..._

* * *

Monday, January 7th, Lavaridge Town

Inside a local restaurant, one would expect many eyes to be glued to the two televisions hanging at either end of the diner-style counter. But instead, all of the employees and the customers were focused towards the front door. There, a conscious, yet very weak Cassie was lying on a gurney. The paramedics were talking with her to check on her condition as they prepared to wheel her out.

Arius was also there, but he was told to step aside as the gurney was pushed out to the ambulance waiting in the parking lot.

"Oh, Cassie, what's going on with these fainting spells of yours?" Arius thought to himself as he followed them out.

* * *

Tuesday, January 8th, Johto Region Training Dojo

The next day, a young purple-haired teenager named Shingo Macintosh was typing away at his laptop. Or so it seemed... he was actually using it to formulate battle strategies as he watched his Scizor, Blade, do battle with the dojo's headmaster, a man named Mr. Muramasa, and his own Scizor, nicknamed Masamune.

"Use Slash, Masamune!"

Masamune nodded, then leapt towards Blade.

"Agility, followed by False Swi..." Shingo said slowly before his voice faded...

Not hearing Shingo's entire command, Blade tried to go on his own. But that proved futile, as Masamune was upon him before he could move. Masamune slashed Blade across the chest, knocking him back. Blade prepared to produce a counterattack, but stopped when he noticed Masamune being recalled to his Pokéball. Blade looked to his right and gasped when he saw his trainer, Shingo, lying flat on his stomach, on top of his laptop, and out like a light.

"Someone get the school doctor, on the double!" Mr. Muramasa yelled, sending a few onlookers scrambling towards the doctor's office. "And a glass of water!"

He then, with some help of a few others, moved Shingo off of his laptop and onto his back, so that he was facing upwards. Blade looked on worriedly as they went to work treating his master.

* * *

Wednesday, January 9th, Crimson City Pokémon Center

A day later, young Jeanette Fisher was sitting in the middle of the nursery, feeding a baby Pichu cradled in her arms with a bottle of milk as a few sleeping Pichu and Igglybuff lied in the cribs around her.

"Okay, that's enough now!" Jeanette told the baby Pichu. "It's time for you to take a nap like your brothers and sisters."

She pulled the bottle away, and expected Pichu to start crying loudly. But instead, the little Pokémon seemed content with what it had gotten. Jeanette carried it over to an empty crib and placed Pichu inside of it. But as she went to tuck it in, she began to feel a little woozy. She reached for the crib's rail, but missed it as she fell to the floor, breaking the glass bottle in her other hand in the process. The loud noise awakened the other baby Pokémon, who started wailing as loud as they could.

"Is everything alright, daughter?" Nurse Joy asked, entering the room after hearing the crying.

"Chansey?" her Chansey chirped, coming in as well.

"Oh... my!"

Nurse Joy gasped as she saw her daughter passed out next to the crib, her right hand bleeding from the glass shards sticking into her right hand.

* * *

Pewter City Gym

At almost the exact same time, panic ensued at the reconstruction site at the Pewter City gym, as Brock had fainted while overseeing the process. A few of the workers were carrying him to a flat surface away from all the construction as they tried to get him conscious again while they waited for the paramedics to arrive to check him out.

"Brock," wept Forrest, the next eldest sibling. "Wake up, Brock!"

"I think he just fainted..." shouted one of the workers.

* * *

Thursday, January 10th, Goldenrod City

Hoothoot, Natu, and even a Murkrow or two could be heard chirping in the trees nearby. A Hoothoot was even sitting on the sign outside that read 'Bike Shop.' Inside, dozens of bicycles, new and used, were in place, ready to be sold. But the lone patron inside at this time of day already had a bicycle. In fact, she had just bought one from this very shop a few days ago.

Unfortunately, it was in the process of being repaired, if the sounds of work being done in the background were any indication. The room was also filled with sounds coming from a TV hanging above the front counter, which was turned to a local station broadcasting the news.

"You know, you're very lucky..." the shop owner suddenly spoke up.

Apparently, she didn't seem to be paying attention as she browsed through the helmet section. A pair of elbow pads and one of knee pads were sitting on the counter next to the register, both colored brown and decorated with a Golem on each one.

"Most people your age in accidents like these? They're lucky if they're able to walk again... for weeks!"

The teenage girl picked up a brown colored helmet with white racing stripes running down its center, from front to back. After a moment of thought, she put it back on the shelf she had plucked it from.

"I'm still surprised someone like you's out here, going on a Pokémon journey all by herself! Why, if you were my daughter, I wouldn't have let you set one foot out of the house unless you had someone with you that I could..."

Before he could finish his statement, the girl had slammed down what looked like the skull of a Marowak, but was actually a helmet shaped to resemble one, on the counter. The orange-haired, husky sized shop owner blinked in confusion, then picked it up and examined it.

"This one?" he asked, as if to make sure she knew what she was buying.

"Yes, that's the one I want!" she reiterated. "But I need the next largest size. Or... actually, two sizes up. I can't subject my beautiful head of hair to being buried underneath those sweaty helmets more than I have to."

"Six months, and you're the first person to ever ask me about this model," he shook his head as he headed for the store room. "And I was ready to send these darn things back to the manufacturer..."

Once the store owner was gone, the girl sighed disappointedly as she reached into the breast pocket of her white blouse and pulled out a small compact mirror. She aimed it at first at the left side of her forehead, where a small reddish bump was slightly protruding out of her skin. She then aimed it so she could see the rest of her face in the mirror.

Giselle Gravelpot sighed once again as she raised her left hand to it, a hand that had its middle and index fingers wrapped up in bandages. She winced as her left thumb made contact with the aforementioned bump, sighing for her third time as she lowered her head and wandered over towards the bike shop's waiting lounge.

"And the rash of dizzy fainters continues," a news reporter on the TV said as Giselle approached it in the lounge. "Pewter City gym leader Brock Slate joins a quickly growing list of people around the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn regions in the past few days. It's already the third report from yesterday, with close to two dozen widespread cases over the last 72 hours..."

Giselle glanced at the TV, apparently interested in the report.

"No clues as to what's causing it yet, but it's believed that weather is not a factor despite a January already several degrees warmer than normal all across the country. More as it develops."

The Tech graduate reached into her purse and, after a little bit of searching, pulled out a business card for the Goldenrod City Medical Clinic. She looked over it for a second, and then put it back in.

"Ridiculous," she said, jerking to the right to toss the permed locks of her hair back into place.

"Today at the Indigo Plateau," stated the 20-something female news anchor on the TV, "the Pokémon League has its first official meeting since the untimely death of Erika Byou, the former gym leader of Celadon City, and the appointment of Ash Ketchum as Pokémon Junior Master, made after the League stripped Marco Pereira, the young man who won the title in a four-trainer battle here last September..."

"That should've been me," Giselle scoffed as she drew her attention back to the TV again.

* * *

Indigo Plateau

The officials of the Pokémon League were gathered in a small assembly hall located inside the organization's headquarters, located within the town's business district. The room was filled with many gym leaders of both the Kanto and Johto regions, along with the Elite Four. A few leaders, unable to make the meeting in person, were in 'attendance' via videophone or by teleconference. Among those that were actually present were Ash, Pikachu, and Daisy, the latter in place of Misty, whose whereabouts were still unknown to either of them.

Lance got up of his seat and approached the podium to get the meeting started.

"Good morning, everyone, and thank you for attending this monthly meeting. Given recent events, I thought I was clear that everyone make every attempt to actually be here in person..."

Lance then glanced to the empty seat to his left, on which a name plaque that read 'Pokémon Master' was placed. Ash looked a little miffed that he was sitting with the general assembly instead of up front with the Elite Four, but Pikachu quickly consoled him.

"Ahem..." Lance coughed. "Hopefully things will change when we have our first-ever Pokémon Master Open Tournament in March. Because, of course, the Junior Master Tournament last September was such a success!"

"And remember to send your best," Lance told them. "Because I'm going to win the title this year! Bwa ha ha ha!" 

"That's... nice," Lorelei remarked, unemotionally.

"Be careful... your ego is showing," Agatha warned Lance.

"That reminds me," Lance chuckled. "Agatha is officially retiring at the end of the month as well. We're holding a 'Goodbye' party on Friday, February 1st - if you haven't reserved your seat yet, let me just remind you that attendance is mandatory!"

"Agatha's retirement means we need a new Elite Four member to replace her. And as you all know, Koga was chosen by us four to fill that position."

"Koga's gonna be a member of the Elite Four now?" Ash asked, whispering his question into Daisy's ear.

"Yeah," Daisy confirmed. "And that's hard... as the vote has to be unanimous between the Elite Four and the Pokémon Master."

"Naturally," Lance continued, "that means that Koga's old position, gym leader of Fuchsia City, will be vacant soon. Koga himself, you're giving us an update on the replacement process?"

"Yes," Koga stated as he stood up. "The formal election is this Tuesday, and the city's really divided among the two leading candidates..."

Koga pulled out a holographic display that revealed the latest polls surrounding the election. It made it apparent that it was, indeed, a two-candidate race... between two talented teenage girls, in fact. One with green hair in a pink ninja get-up, the other black haired with a purple get-up.

"The race has pretty much come down to my assistant gym leader, Aya, and my daughter, Janine. Support for each of them is practically even, and I wish them well... whomever wins the election."

"So you're assuring us the winner of the popular vote has your blessing?"

Koga nodded. "Indeed."

"Very well. We look forward to officially crowning the new Fuchsia City Gym Leader at next month's meeting."

Koga bowed, then took his seat again.

"Speaking of gyms needing new leaders... naturally, given Erika's tragic passing, there has yet to been any official candidates who've declared to fill her position."

"About that, sir?" a brunette wearing a safari camouflage outfit stated, jumping up out of her seat.

"And who might you be, lass?" asked Agatha defiantly.

"Uh..." the young woman hesitated, shaking nervously. "I'm... Simone. I served as interim gym leader while Miss Erika was away on her research expeditions. And also... also... also the only one of Erika's core gym staff not on stage when... when..."

"Say no more," Lance cut her off. "Lorelei, you're the Elite Four member responsible for overseeing the Celadon Gym. Give me a status report on their operations the past three months."

"Well... I'd give them a 'fair' grade," the ice master reported. "No serious incidents or any odd behavior to speak of. Aside from the research duties we gave her, which significantly impacted her popularity rating, the gym is operating under normal parameters. In other words... Rainbow is still really now."

"Thank you, Lorelei," Lance sweatdropped. "I think I got most of that. Now, as for you, Simone... would you be willing to continue as interim gym leader until a replacement is found?"

"Yes, but... but... why can't I?"

"No offense, my dear..."

"No offense?" Agatha interrupted. "The girl has no qualifications whatsoever! **SHE'S NOT EVEN FIT TO BE AN INTERIM LEADER!**"

Ash quickly jumped out of his seat to defend her, but Daisy quickly pulled him back into it. Good thing, too, because Lance had regained control of Agatha and elaborated further on the ghost master's honest application of the truth.

"Applying to become a gym leader is, at the minimum, a six-month preparation process... and that's under the normal process. In a situation like this, a possible candidate must have gone through an equivalent program already and shown remarkable progress in League competitions of all types to be eligible. Given your limited working experience at the Celadon Gym of only eight months, that's not possible."

"You do understand that despite everything you might know about running a gym, we cannot permanently place you in such a high position of merit, especially in a case where many other deserving candidates have already shown interest in it." 

"I'm sorry," Simone apologized. "It's just..."

"I understand your position, but trust me... this is for the good of Celadon City and the entire League."

"You know, since we're on the subject," Bruno spoke up. "Miss Simone, are you in the process of lining up candidates?"

Simone nodded slowly. "Yes... though I'd personally like to keep up the tradition of Celadon Gym by keeping its favoring towards grass types."

"Are you willing to consider candidates who might think otherwise, particularly if they possess strong qualities elsewhere?"

Simone nodded again. "Yes... it is my wish to have the gym to follow in the same ways as Miss Erika did, but I understand if they have to be set aside in order to ensure the process does result in the election of the best person for the job."

Bruno wrote some notes down on the pad before him as Lance addressed the interim gym leader again.

"Please inform Lorelei when the application process is completed. She must be involved in all aspects of the election of the new gym leader from that point on."

"I understand."

"Also... well, it's no guarantee, but I think we all owe it to Erika to do our best to appoint someone who does have the same ideals as she did. Lorelei, you will do your best to ensure that."

"Very well," Lorelei agreed.

"Thank you very much," Simone said in jubilation.

"See?" Daisy smirked at Ash. "Like, they may look like meanies, but the Elite Four always does what's best for the League."

"In the meantime, Simone, though you will still be regarded to as an interim gym leader, will be granted all of the basic principles and support from the League as if she was the official leader, up until the point a replacement is named. Any objections?"

Lance glanced out to the panel, and there were no dissenters.

"Very well... Simone, please keep us informed of the details, including a date for the election as soon as possible."

"Yes," Simone replied, before taking her seat at last.

"With that matter settled, we have issues with yet another gym leader to settle. It's been brought to my attention by several members of the League that there are accusations out that a certain gym leader is involved with the notorious Team Rocket."

Ash and Pikachu were visibly growling, given they knew first-hand of Giovanni's role in Team Rocket.

"Normally, standard procedure would be to allow the accused to defend himself, even in light of any of concrete evidence. Still, since Giovanni is not present and gave no prior excuse for being unable to attend this meeting, we must immediately move onto a formal inquiry."

"What's there to question?" Morty of Ecruteak asked, speaking up. "We know the guy's got a significant role in Team Rocket's day-to-day operations!

"I agree!" Chuck of Cianwood piped in. "It's all out there! Ask any fairly-recognized Pokémon expert... they know the same thing most of us know, and yet we haven't done anything about it!"

"The guy's, like, a creep, and he shouldn't be running a gym as a side operation to Team Rocket!" Daisy added.

"What makes you all so sure?" Lt. Surge of Vermillion asked them all quizzically. "How come I haven't seen any of this so-called recognizable evidence?"

"I, too, think these accusations aren't worth getting spurious over," commented Sabrina, via videophone from her gym in Saffron.

"I agree," Clair of Blackthorn concurred. "I refuse to believe anything without hard evidence sitting right in front of me!"

"What's with all you whippersnappers?" asked an irate Pryce. "In my day, we went on gut instinct and accusations alone to decide who was worthy to be a gym leader!"

"They're probably in cahoots with him!" Whitney shouted.

"I agree," Bugsy of Azalea Town stated, siding with her. "Even as strong as he is, he can't have such an influence on the Pokémon League without strong help."

"You little runts dare accuse me of being against the side of good?" Surge shot back. "You have no right, after all I've done for the League!"

"Besides, I side with Clair and the others in mucking up another gym leader's reputation if it's not warranted," cautioned Jasmine of Olivine, getting her two cents in via teleconference.

"I understand your reservations," Morty replied to her, "but still, you have to be crazy to not have heard the rumors!"

"Rumors are just that, rumors!" Clair exclaimed.

"Like, how 'bout getting your head out of the clouds and looking at the same thing we are?" Daisy shot at the Blackthorn leader.

"If we don't stop them now, who knows what they'll do next?" Ash yelled, getting into the conversation. "Do you guys want them to ruin the Pokémon League?"

"One person's definition of ruin is different from another's!" Surge shouted back.

The gym leaders yelled furiously amongst one another, trying to get their point across and defend their views, right or wrong. The Elite Four seemed a bit stunned by the sudden disorganization of the League... all 'cept Agatha, who seemed determined to bring it all to an end.

"**SHUT YOUR PIEHOLES, YOU HELLIONS!**"

That quickly quieted everyone in the room. The other Elite Four members looked in amazement at Agatha, then quickly regained their composure.

"Ahem..." Lance coughed, taking control again. "Yeah. I see this is a strong point of debate. Perhaps this inquiry is needed after all, just to clear the air and to check out these accusations in detail."

"There shouldn't be any inquiry at all!" Clair spoke up again. "It'll be a black eye on the League if we make such a brazen accusation at someone who's helped in many of our endeavors to keep the League running the way it should be."

"I'm with the Cianwood babe!" Surge added, though he got an angry glare from Clair for the 'babe' bit. "You guys are just looking to pin the Celadon explosion and all that other hoopla on a scapegoat, and you just picked him because he's not here."

"Who's the one making accusations now?" Morty asked snidely.

"You wanna a piece of this?" Surge shouted, jumping out of his seat and flexing his muscles in Morty's direction.

"You call that a piece?" Chuck bit back, ripping his shirt and showing off his own peck-tacular body.

"Somebody's been working out," Whitney commented dreamily.

Bugsy shook his head in dismay. "This is not how I envisioned this day..."

"**THAT'S IT!**" Lance yelled, finally losing it. "**THERE WILL BE NO MORE DISCUSSION ON THIS!**"

Lance's angry exclamations calmed the chamber down, and most likely for good this time around.

"Look, it's better to be safe than sorry," Lance said more calmly, having cooled down. "It's already been decided upon by myself and my fellow Elite Four members. Bruno will lead the inquiry, since it falls under his jurisdiction. Until it's complete, all discussion of it has been tabled. Understand?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, though some reluctantly. Ash seemed to be one of them, though only because the League wasn't going to charge in there like he thought they would.

"Good. Now, let's move on to the individual gym reports..."

Ash leaped out of his seat, and this time Daisy couldn't stop him from doing so.

"Why don't you go after him now?" Ash yelled. "Everything he's doing... to Erika and all the others... don't you..."

"Junior Master Ketchum, I said the matter is tabled! That means there's to be no further discussion of that until the inquiry has been completed!"

"But..."

"No! And one more outburst from you, and you'll be removed from this room! That goes for everyone in here!"

Ash grumbled as he sat back down again. Daisy did her best to settle him down.

"It may not seem like the right move," she told him quietly, "but let it be. I know you're upset, but let them do their job. They may know something you don't."

"Well... that still doesn't make their call the right one," Ash complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pika," agreed Pikachu, doing the same.

"Now," Lance spoke up again, "I guess we'll start with Kanto this time... let's start with Cerulean City."

"Like, here!" Daisy bubbly announced, standing up.

She then turned to Ash one last time and gave him a few more words of reassurance.

"Have faith in the League," she whispered to him.

Daisy then addressed the other League members and began giving a status report on everything happening at the gym. All the while, Ash sat there and sulked, dismayed that the League didn't agree with his views.

"I still say Team Rocket's has to go down today..." Ash muttered under his breath.

* * *

Outside of Viridian City

That night, scores of Pokémon trainers clad in nothing but black masks and jumpsuits descended upon the outer boundaries of Team Rocket HQ. Somewhere amongst them was Joel Orino, who had a group of operatives with him as he tapped on the wireless communicator in his right ear.

"Attention, all teams! This is Field Commander Operative Orino. We have a green light... all teams advance with Phase Two! Before dawn breaks, Team Rocket... will be no more!"

With that, dozens and dozens of black-clad trainers and their best Pokémon charged towards the gates from all sides, ready to finish off the evil organization once and for all.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	36. Session: January, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: January, Part 4 (01.16.06/08.02.07)**

* * *

_The time is 1900 hours._

_All teams, huddle up for the final briefing!_

_Our primary objective? The destruction of Team Rocket!_

_Our secondary objective? Well, that's classified, only to be known by a few pre-selected agents._

_The objectives are independent of one another. Though it would be prudent for both to be accomplished, one does not have to be completed for the other to be. Strive for completion of all objectives without fail!_

_Once Team Rocket has fallen, we can truly show the world what the Pokémon Trainers' Association really is all about!_

_And everyone in the world will thank us for it._

_For the preservation of the Pokémon League... **IT'S GO TIME!**_

* * *

Thursday, January 10th, Team Rocket Headquarters

Dozens upon dozens of Pokéballs could be heard opening as agents on both sides started up impromptu battles all over the grounds. Magmar grappling with Charizard, Victrebel butting heads with Heracross, Flareon, Jolteon, and Vaporeon mixing it up with their brethren Umbreon and Espeon... it seemed as if there were hundreds and hundreds of different Pokémon duking it out. An amazing sight to behold, if it weren't for the fact that the PTA and TR agents were pushing them to their breaking points and beyond. All for the purpose of wiping the other side completely out.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" one TR agent yelled, pointing at a trio of Exeggutor.

"Hunter and Gengar! Night Shade!" exclaimed a PTA operative, directing the attacks towards some Girafarig and a Kadabra.

It didn't take long for Pokémon to start dropping, at which point they were replaced by other Pokémon. The battles moved along at a fast clip, as trainers on both sides made attempts to go for type advantages and eliminate opponents quickly based on that strategy.

As the battles raged on, they were unaware that they were being watched from the command center inside the base. And the one commanding them smirked, that person's yellow blond curls the only other part of the face visible looking towards that dark corner of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joel was leading a small squadron of four into one of the inner buildings. One of them had also called out his Mankey to lead the way, just in case they ran into trouble.

And it only took them turning around one corner to find it...

"It figures..." stated the lone Team Rocket operative standing in their way; a Pokéball firmly in his left hand.

"I should've expected to see you here, brother," Joel said aloud.

"So, this is the biggest operation in PTA's short history, huh?" commented Jude as he smiled evilly. "Big mistake... that short history will end here and now!"

"Mankey!" the agent behind Joel said, about to shout an order. "Use..."

"That won't be necessary," Joel cut in, raising his arm in front of the anxious Mankey. "I'll take care of him myself."

"**HA!** Big words coming from someone who lost the last time."

"If I remember correctly, it was your men being carried off to the slammer. Not mine. And this time..."

Joel threw out a Pokéball, and out of it emerged his Forretress.

"Forretress!" the bagworm Pokémon chirped.

"Boss, let us help..." the Mankey trainer shouted, before getting cut off again.

"No. Remember, this just isn't about revenge tonight."

"Awww..." Jude smirked, catching on. "So not only do you want to see us destroyed, but there's also something you want from us as well!"

"**GO!**"

Without hesitation, Joel's three operatives turned about and ran the other way, off to complete this 'secondary' mission.

"Let me guess... three low-level recruits? Whatever they're after, they won't get to it. This is the home base of the most devious organization in the world... Team Rocket!"

"The only person you should be worried about... is me! And my Forretress!"

Jude nodded his head. "For once you're correct."

"Heh... as the older brother, I'm always correct."

"So says you!" Jude yelled as he tossed his Pokéball.

The Pokéball collided with the ground, bursting open in an instant to release... a Skarmory!

"I'd like you to meet my Skarmory. I just caught it the other day."

"Hmmm..." Joel thought aloud. "That must mean it's weak."

"Weak? Hardly! Skarmory, Fury Attack!"

Skarmory flew straight at Forretress, planning to knock its block off.

"Forretress, Defense Curl!"

Forretress complied, shutting its shell closed just as Skarmory's left wing struck it. Skarmory continued to pound away several times more, with Forretress staying curled up in that defensive position. Once Skarmory stopped, Joel saw the opportunity to go on the offensive.

"Now, go into a Rapid Spin!"

Forretress nodded, then spun around and around, heading in Skarmory's direction. Considering the cramped confines of the corridor, Skarmory had no choice but to take the attack head-on, since there was no room to evade it.

"Is that all you got?" Jude yelled, unfazed by what had just transpired.

"We've servin' up more right now!" Joel shouted. "Forretress, Take Down!"

"Beat it to the punch, Skarmory! Agility! Then, Drill Peck!"

The two Pokémon charged towards each other, colliding head-on as both employed their brute strength to gain the advantage over the other...

* * *

"Bring in that Voltorb and Electrode squad!" exclaimed a PTA operative. "This headquarters is going dow..."

He never got to finish his sentence, as he was suddenly struck down thanks to a bullet to the head from about a hundred feet away. It didn't take long for the sounds of several dozen more gunshots filled the air, as a large platoon of Team Rocket Grunts, all armed with shotgun rifles, had opened fire on the PTA agents. Caught off guard, many of the PTA's operatives and their Pokémon were dead or dying on the ground before they knew it.

"Shield and rifle patrols, move in!" yelled another PTA agent.

Moving in reinforcements of their own, the PTA scrambled to protect their heavily exposed agents as well as provide them with the chance to return fire. And they quickly took it, as some parts of the battlefield turned into a firefight. Some Pokémon moved to protect their trainers, using Reflect and other similar moves to shield them from harm. Others continued to engage in several groups of battles untainted by gunfire so far.

Though both sides were still quickly taking injuries and casualties, the battle overall was practically even, with no clear advantage to either side.

But one side was ready to change all that...

"Release them," ordered Team Rocket's battle commander from inside the Command Center.

Two ear-piercing screeches could be heard from the sky. Several PTA operatives took a moment to look up... and went they did, they suddenly wished they hadn't.

"Oh my gosh!" one yelled. "What are **THOSE**?"

One of them appeared to be a Yanma at first glance, yet it also had the snout-like nose of a Swinub and the tusks of a Piloswine! The other had the body of a Dragonite, but the skin color and wings of an Aerodactyl!

The smaller of the two quickly dived towards the front line, using Blizzard to freeze a good portion of the PTA's agents in their tracks. As it did that, the larger one started charging up for Hyper Beam in that general area.

"Take that thing down!" yelled one of the PTA squad leaders.

Three Meganium, lined up all next to each other, started charging up for Solar Beam. They were joined by a pair of Lapras, who were ready to launch Hydro Pump, and a Raichu, who was charging up to release a huge Thunderbolt!

"Ready... **FIRE!**"

The six Pokémon fired as if they were one, their attacks intertwining with each other in mid-air as they flew towards the combination Dragonite-Aerodactyl. The targeted Pokémon responded by firing its Hyper Beam, which tore through that mix of solar power, concentrated water, and electrifying energy, and dissipated it all. It then completed its flight path, coming down almost directly in front of the six attacking Pokémon.

Those Pokémon, all of the frozen bodies in front of them, and almost everything within a quarter of mile was completely eradicated. In a flash, nearly 200 humans and Pokémon had perished; thrice as many more were injured to various degrees with everything from minor burns to limbs and other body parts that had been completely destroyed, if not severed and/or damaged beyond repair. Needless to say, those PTA agents not in the blast radius were frightened at this new development. Heck, even a good number of Team Rocket's grunts were shaking in their boots, as many of them didn't even know what to expect. That was made apparent by the fact that they had lost a good deal of their own teammates as well in the blast.

"What... power!" stated one of the shocked TR Grunts.

One of the PTA agents turned on his communicator unit and started yelling new commands into it.

"Get me all the heavy-fire Pokémon you can! Shoot those monstrosities **OUT OF THE SKY**!"

* * *

Forretress and Skarmory had fainted at the exact same time, leaving the first round between brothers on opposite sides of the battle with a draw. They quickly recalled their Pokémon as they heard the rumblings of explosions from outside and spotted small pieces of the walls and the ceiling falling apart.

"You never let me win easily, do you?" said Joel with a twisted smile.

"This coming from the guy thinking he's entitled to winning 'cause he's the older brother," Jude replied.

"Round two?" Joel asked, pulling another Pokéball out.

"Round two!" Jude smirked, doing likewise.

And with that, Weezing and Magmar appeared before the two trainers, respectively.

"**READY TO TURN IT UP?**"

"**BRING IT!**"

"**SMOG!**" the two yelled simultaneously.

The two Pokémon went to work quickly filling the corridor with artery-clogging smoke, making it hard for both Pokémon and trainer alike to see or breathe.

* * *

Hyper Beams aplenty were being shot from the ground and up towards the two cross-bred Pokémon flying above. The Yanma-Swinub-Piloswine hybrid fired an Ice Beam down towards the firing squad, but the attack was stopped by two Jynx, who absorbed the ice attack in an instant. Meanwhile, the combination Dragonite-Aerodactyl just circled above the battlefield, more or less observing and dodging any attempts to bring it down.

Two Snorlax, an Octillery, and a Gyarados continued firing Hyper Beam as often as their bodies would allow, but they were beginning to show signs of exhaustion. An Electrode and an Ampharos were protecting them with Light Screen, but they too were tiring.

One of the PTA commanders was watching the whole scene unfold and continually screaming orders into his communications radio.

"Don't tell me we're running low on reserves! Any agent that has a Pokémon that can use Hyper Beam or some attack just as strong needs to get over here to the south side and take these freaks of nature down!"

Suddenly, a black tulip was thrown to the ground, landing just a few feet in front of the commander and the few soldiers still standing around him.

"What the..."

Then, two more were thrown, this time right at the operatives! Before they knew the tulips burst into nets, ensnaring the PTA agents and pinning them to the ground. And with no way out, apparently, as the net's wires had a powerful purple-colored electric charge running through them.

The men looked on in fear as the owner of the tulips appeared before them with a sadistic smile on her face. She seemed to be dressed just like any ordinary female Team Rocket agent, yet the white beanie cap that covered a good portion of her golden, curly locks suggested otherwise.

Not to mention the pointy black tulip she held in her left hand.

"You're the best the Pokémon Trainers' Association can offer? Tsk tsk... I guess Team Rocket was right in letting your founders go off on their own. Because they just weren't 'world domination' material."

"How dare you speak of our organization like that!" the commander shouted. "We're nothing like you!"

She smirked and flicked both of her hands back and forth. Just like that, the one pointy tulip had become eight. Then, without warning, she flung them at the trapped prey before her, killing them as the points pierced vital organs and the like.

"Exactly."

In the background, most of the aforementioned Pokémon fighting force were flung about in several directions as if they were rag dolls, as they were all on the receiving end of another Dragonite-Aerodactyl massive Hyper Beam.

* * *

"Fire Punch!"

"Slow it down with Sludge!"

Magmar charged forward, rearing back with his right arm. Approaching the blast of mucky sludge, Magmar punched forward and through it with relative ease. Weezing gasped in shock, now that he was wide open for an attack.

"**DO IT!**" Joel yelled.

Magmar drilled Weezing in the face with Fire Punch, sending the poison Pokémon flying into the side wall.

"Weez..." Weezing trailed off, a pained look on his face.

"Hang in there!" Jude said to his Pokémon. "We can still win this!"

"Not if I can help it!" exclaimed Joel. "Magmar, let's finish this! Another Fire Punch!"

"Mar!"

Magmar charged forward again. But this time, Weezing was ready for him.

"Okay, Weezing, use Smog!"

Weezing puffed out a cloud of poisonous smoke at Magmar. The fire-type ran into it and was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Magmar!"

"Ha ha ha! Looks like the battle's over for you, brother!"

Weezing then began to glow yellow... a glow that grew brighter and brighter very rapidly. Before Magmar could guess what was going on, Weezing self-destructed, resulting in an explosion that quickly filled the hallway with smoke and cause the already deteriorating ceiling and walls to come apart even more.

"Koff koff!"

"Sir... **SIR!**"

Joel turned about and saw the three agents that had run off minutes ago had returned, all with a few wounds and such, but otherwise okay.

"Secondary mission complete, sir!"

Joel nodded in response. "And the primary?"

"Unfortunately, not so good. You see..."

Joel raised his hand up to stop him. "Should've figured... we waited too long. How bad is it?"

The agent pulled out a small carrying case and took five rewritable CDs out of it, numbered from one to five.

"And that's just what we could get without having to break through encryption codes in the database. We just didn't have the time."

"So it is worse than I thought. Hmmm... okay. We're pulling out. Radio to the forces to retreat to rendezvous points C, D, and E."

The young operative looked past Joel and into the smoke.

"But what about..."

Joel pulled out Magmar's Pokéball and recalled it.

"Okay, Magmar, we're done here! Good job!"

Magmar crawled out of the smoke just as he was drawn back inside his Pokéball.

"Are you retreating?" Jude yelled angrily from the other side of the smoke cloud.

"Let's just call it 'living to fight another day.'"

With that, Joel pocketed the Pokéball and then tossed out a small black orb, which he threw up at the ceiling above.

"I'd not come after me if I were you, brother!"

Joel and his team then headed out the way they came, just as the poisonous smoke cloud was beginning to dissipate.

"What are you talking about? Get back **HERE**!"

As Jude took a step forward, the orb attached to the ceiling exploded, causing a small cave-in that was enough to block the hallway and also take out the lights as well. Jude had managed to avoid the falling debris, but he now had no way to chase after his brother. Frustrated by his failure, he kicked Weezing, who was lying on the floor unconscious, into the newly piled mound of rubble.

* * *

And with that, the remaining Pokémon Trainers' Association operatives retreated for the hills, escaping from the grounds of Team Rocket's headquarters. A few Team Rocket grunts gave chase, but most were content to lick their wounds and be thankful they were more than able to avoid complete annihilation at the hands of a rival organization. The two hybrid Pokémon flied back towards their nest on the opposite side of the headquarters.

As for the golden-haired agent who had taken many lives that day single-handedly, she was hovering about 200 feet in the air using a rocket jetpack, as she observed the PTA's withdrawal. As she did, a familiar voice rang out over her radio.

"Domino! Status report!"

"Yes, sir," she replied. "Preliminary reports indicate that only 35 percent of the opposition's forces escaped without serious injury or death. Ours is a more respectable 75 percent. No official reports on structural damage as of yet, but from here it looks like they got a few buildings on the south side... the first-level R & D labs and Pokémon indoor training facilities."

"Very well. Enact Emergency Plan B-29."

"At once, sir!"

* * *

Once at a safe distance, Joel gazed upon the compound from afar using a pair of binoculars. He noted that Team Rocket was already in the process of cleaning the mess left by the huge battle. With that settled, he lowered his binoculars and addressed his fellow squad commanders behind him.

"It looks like they're gonna try to cover the whole incident up before word spreads to the authorities."

"All the more reason to go back in there and finish them off!" one of them retorted.

"If you hadn't noticed, McGray, we were getting our butts kicked out there once they pulled out their cross-breeds. And we don't have nearly the amount of forces in place to counter them. We're better off living to fight another day. Even if it means we'll have to find their main headquarters all over again."

"Very well, sir."

"Besides, I'd like to think all of those men and 'mon down there didn't sacrifice their lives for nothing. After all, we did complete our secondary objective. At least with that, we're even closer to finding the 'legendary' trainers than we were before. Team Rocket may have one... but we'll beat them to the other four!"

* * *

Friday, January 11th, Indigo Plateau

The following morning, the League was in the midst of their second day of meetings as they were interrupted by Bruno, who was giving them a live report from Viridian City.

"As you may have heard, fellow gym leaders, several homeowners from the outskirts of Viridian reported sounds of explosions and the like. After substantiating the reports, I was led here..."

Bruno repositioned the camera so that everyone could see the clearing where Team Rocket's headquarters stood the night before. Only now, it had been pretty much abandoned, and many of the damaged buildings had been demolished.

"It looks there was a huge battle here last night, with Team Rocket trying to defend their turf from somebody. We don't know who, but it has to be somebody or some organization with the firepower to match up with Team Rocket. It seems that Team Rocket won, but probably felt that their location had been or would be compromised as a result. So, they packed up as much as they could and left."

"And we're assuming they won because..." Lance started, trying to get a straighter answer out of Bruno.

"A huge amount of human and Pokémon prints entering and leaving the grounds from the compound's south side. We believe this was the invasion force. But there's so many prints on top of each other that we may never know just how large they were in number."

"So, theoretically, the force could've been anywhere from five to 500 trainers... and their Pokémon."

"Exactly."

"Who could this force be?" many of the League members murmured amongst themselves.

"Could it be?" Ash thought to himself. "Would it be?"

"The fact that they decide to move out as quickly as they did means whomever attacked them potentially has the resources to engage in secondary and tertiary attacks on the compound at a later date," Lance deduced.

"It seems that way," Bruno nodded in agreement.

"How could they move the headquarters of a huge organization like Team Rocket's in one night?" Agatha asked in rash disbelief.

"No clue, but they could have had a contingency plan in place for emergencies such as that. And they did a very good job... all we're finding in the buildings is random trash and a fully-stocked pantry or two."

"That's it?" questioned Lance.

"Oh, wait... there was this too."

Bruno showed off a framed photograph of Giovanni in a group picture of about 15 to 20 uniformed Team Rocket agents. Everyone gasped in shock at this proof that a gym leader was definitively working hand-in-hand with an organization determined to bring them down.

"What did I tell you!" Morty yelled, jumping out of his seat. "Giovanni's done nothing but soil the reputation of the Pokémon League and the gyms! I say we should revoke his gym leader powers immediately and shut the Viridian gym down completely!"

"That's, like, goes without question!" Daisy added.

"That's unbelievable!" exclaimed Lt. Surge. "Besmirching the good name of the Pokémon League! I ought to give that Giovanni a piece of my mind!"

"Fairly quick turnaround for someone who wanted to wait for a fair investigation yesterday," Morty reminded him.

"Well, I didn't believe it until now!"

"To be fair, Giovanni cannot be completely stripped of his powers until the conclusion of a fair and thorough investigation..."

"Screw that!" Surge yelled. "That photo's proof enough!"

"Yeah!" yelled all of the gym leaders in the room.

"**WILL YOU LET HIM FINISH, YOU INGRATES?**" Agatha shouted at them all.

The room went dead silent.

"Uh... thank you, Agatha. As I was about to say, but given the physical evidence as presented by Bruno, it is the decision of the Elite Four that the Viridian Gym cease operations until further notice. Giovanni's gym leader license is also suspended indefinitely, and he will not be allowed to perform any duties related to the position until such suspension is lifted."

"Though given what we know," Agatha cut in, "he could definitely be facing the revocation of not only his gym leader license, but his trainer's license as well! Not to mention the many laws the authorities could book him on, potentially putting him in prison for the rest of his life!"

"Does this mean the end of Team Rocket?" Whitney wondered aloud.

"It's too soon to tell, but this is a big step towards accomplishing that goal at long last!"

"Hooray!" many of the gym leaders cheered.

Ash smiled in relief.

"Finally... Team Rocket will soon be taken care of once and for all!"

* * *

About an hour later, the League's monthly meeting came to an end, and the gym leaders and Elite Four members dispersed to head back to their respective hometowns. There were a few stragglers, as they were dragged into personal conversations off to the side.

Among them was Lance, who was still up at the podium and talking to Morty, who was endlessly thanking him for finally taking action on Giovanni and his dealings with Team Rocket. At that point, Lt. Surge approached them, with a two-finger-width manila folder in hand.

With that, Morty bowed his head to Lance and Surge, and then headed out of the room. 

"What is it, Surge?"

"These files that Miss Erika was working on... the ones you gave me to pick up her research?"

"Yes?"

"Well, apparently she was onto something big when... the whole incident happened. Remember when she originally reported that after a person embedded with these 'possession' powers dies after accessing that ability three times?"

"Yes, I remember her reminding me and the rest of the Elite Four about that incessantly. Your point?"

"The point **IS**, sir, that there's a way to tell when someone has already done it twice!"

"How?"

Lt. Surge opened the file to the top page and plopped it down on the podium. Lance quickly skimmed through it, his eyes racing past line after line until he found a bit of information that was new to him.

"And you're sure of this?"

Surge nodded. "Without a doubt! The next three pages are archived testimonials of people who had a loved one that had this ability."

"So there is something to all of those news reports after all!"

"That's right! It turns out that anyone who has used this ability twice already can be easily spotted by an obvious side effect!"

Lance put the file down and looked up to the lights, aware of what Surge was getting at.

"They're prone to constant fainting!"

**To be continued next week in Part 5!**


	37. Session: January, Part 5

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: January, Part 5 (01.23.06/08.09.07)**

* * *

_It's been three, hard, long weeks. Maybe even four. I think I've lost count._

_Such is the way when you're forcibly camping out in order to avoid facing the truth. The truth that the boy you love is too stupid to realize it's wrong to allow another girl to flirt with you. To allow her to gaze longingly into your eyes._

_To not reject... her kiss._

_So why is it that I can't see the truth? Or go and find it? Am I afraid that he actually liked it? That he wanted for it to happen?_

_Well... even if he did, he's probably not smart enough to realize it. Then again, he's not as dumb as he used to be._

_I don't know... maybe I should stop beating around the bush and go find out what probably everyone else in the world but me knows._

_Does Ash Ketchum still love me?_

_-_

_- _

_Hmmm... maybe I should wait a few more days to think about it..._

* * *

Friday, January 25th, Route 5, North of Saffron City

A bright sunny day means another opportunity to frolic and play! Or get into a friendly Pokémon battle, as is the case of a young teenage girl in a yellow sundress. Sporting a straw hat to help block out the sun's rays, even in winter, she and her Croconaw were facing off with a girl of the same age, dressed in a blue-hooded jacket that hid most of her face, and a Vaporeon.

"Use Water Gun!" exclaimed Croconaw's trainer.

Croconaw fired a steady stream of water towards Vaporeon.

"Dodge it, then use Quick Attack!" shouted Vaporeon's trainer in response.

Vaporeon stepped aside of the Water Gun, then bolted towards her opponent. Croconaw moved as fast as he could to counter it.

"Time to Bite!"

Croconaw jumped forward and leaped for Vaporeon's fin-like tail. He clamped on before Vaporeon could avoid it. The Eevee evolution pulled hard to try and escape, but she just could not get her tail out of Croconaw's vice-like jaws. Watching his opponent struggle, Croconaw raised his left paw in the air to prepare to deliver a finishing blow.

"Go for the Slash, Croconaw!"

"Quick, Vaporeon! Sand Attack!"

Vaporeon hastily kicked up some dirt, which got into Croconaw's eyes and stopped him from attacking, as his paws moved to get the stinging sensation out of his eyes. In the process, Croconaw also released his grip on Vaporeon's tail, freeing the Pokémon, who bolted to a safe distance.

"Now... Aurora Beam!"

The bright and colorful ice-like beam shot from Vaporeon's mouth and drilled Croconaw straight in the stomach. The Pokémon stumbled backwards, tripped over his own two feet, and fell onto the ground, tail first. The impact ended up knocking out Croconaw.

"**EEK!** Croconaw, are you alright?" his trainer asked as she ran over to check on him.

Vaporeon slowly trotted back over to her trainer, who knelt down and petted her on the head, congratulating it on a job well done before recalling her to her Pokéball. Croconaw's trainer comforted her Pokémon, then did pretty much the same. The two trainers then walked towards each other and shared a handshake.

"Thanks for the battle! You were great!"

"You weren't bad yourself! You'll be a member of the Pokémon League in no time!"

The blue-hooded girl then turned to walk away, a tuft of red hair peeking out from under the hood as she trotted off. The other girl shouted at her, remembering something she had forgotten to do.

"Wait! I didn't give you any of my money for losing the battle!"

"Keep it!" the Vaporeon trainer yelled back.

With that, she disappeared down the path, barreling towards Saffron. As she did, the girl left behind was approached by her two male friends, Nathan and Chris, who had just finished packing up the campsite.

"Who was that, Veronica?" Chris, the younger of the two, asked.

"Some trainer," she replied. "A pretty good one, though. Almost beat her, too."

"Say," wondered Nathan out loud as he produced a 'Missing' poster from his back pants pocket. "She didn't happen to look like this, did she?"

Nathan unfolded it and handed it to Veronica, who examined it. After a few seconds, she gasped and nearly fainted in disbelief. And she would have to, had Chris not caught her in time.

"What? Is that a yes?"

Veronica slowly nodded in affirmation. "But... you mean I just went toe-to-toe with a gym leader? Wow..."

She sighed as the poster fell from her hand, indeed revealing that it had the picture of Misty Waterflower on it. And it was marked as her being missing for more than three weeks now.

* * *

Thursday, January 31st, Indigo Plateau

A few days later, off at one of the practice fields, Ash and Pikachu were in the midst of training. Training for whatever new challenges awaited them, especially since they were days away from hitting the road again. Pikachu was running about as little targets appeared all over the field, and Ash started directing Pikachu to them.

"Okay, Pikachu! Quick Attack!" ordered Ash.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed.

The yellow mouse sprinted towards and through the first four targets. Next up was another set of four, though these were at different heights and different distances away. Pikachu lined up at a designated 'mark' and waited for instruction.

"Thundershock, on all of those targets!"

Pikachu complied, employing a rapid fire technique to destroy each of the targets, one at a time. That task complete, Pikachu moved in the direction of the next station. As he did, three tennis ball launchers, all positioned at different angles, began firing at him. Each launcher shot out a tennis ball with its stripes colored either red, blue, or yellow. And they were set to fire at different frequencies and at different locations, trying to beam in on Pikachu's position as they did.

"Use Agility to dodge!"

Pikachu's speed quickly increased, enabling him to dodge the incoming balls. But the launchers caught on in an instant, and they started to be fired at an even faster rate.

"Now try Double Team! Confuse those things!"

"Chu!"

He nodded, then created illusionary copies of himself. The Pikachu spread out in order to keep the launchers from firing all in the same direction. As some of the copies disappeared upon being hit, the real Pikachu had by that point sped past the launchers themselves, getting him in the clear.

Pikachu then got to the final obstacle, which involved jumping over a pool of water ten feet in length and, whilst doing so, destroying a target with a two-foot circumference, positioned face-up in the pool's center. Pikachu got serious as he started sprinting for the launch ramp, and Ash egged his best friend on.

"That's it, Pikachu! You know what to do!"

Pikachu's cheeks began to light up as he started to charge up electrical energy. He seemed ready to explode as he ran up the ramp as fast as he could and jumped forward off the end. Just as he did, Ash knew that this was it.

"Pikachu, use **THUNDER**!"

"Pika... **CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU**!"

Clouds gathered above, and then, without warning, a huge thunderbolt rained down from the sky, right towards Pikachu! Pikachu knew it was coming, but he intentionally kept his focus on the landing ramp, aware in his mind that he was right over the center of the target.

Right where he wanted to be.

Just thousandths of a second later, the bolt of electricity raced by Pikachu's body, just skimming by the end of his tail, and it struck the target in the pool below. Every bit of the target was either completely destroyed or sent flying away or into the pool.

Meanwhile, Pikachu had just touched down on the landing ramp on all fours. As he ran down the ramp, he tried to slow to a stop. But as he reached the end and hit solid ground, one of his legs came down in an odd way. And that was just enough to slip and trip him up, as before he knew it, he was sliding belly-first as he skid to a stop.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out worriedly as he ran over to check on him.

Reaching his friend, Ash bent down and picked Pikachu up, cradling him in his arms. Ash immediately noted he had a few bumps and bruises, and was wincing in pain.

"It's alright," Ash reassured Pikachu, running his free hand through the fur on top of his head. "You did a great job! We're so close to completing that course... it's only a matter of time 'til we do!"

"Pika... pika pi," Pikachu said weakly, though with a smile on his face.

"Let's go see Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center. You've earned a long rest!"

* * *

Ash waited patiently in the empty lobby of the Pokémon Center for Nurse Joy to heal Pikachu. He couldn't get past the fact that this was the slow season; that seeing any trainers here would be out of the ordinary, save for the occasional one passing through the area.

With nothing to do, his mind started to wander. Or, rather, worry about someone else that was very close to his heart.

That someone else being Misty Waterflower, his girlfriend.

Or was she still that? After all, Ash hadn't seen or heard from her in nearly a month. Truthfully, he didn't know if she was okay or if something horrible had happened to her. Or if they could still be a couple given what occurred in Cerulean. Yet, Ash had no intention on giving up on Misty or on their relationship.

He just had to find her to tell her that he still felt that way.

"Chansey!"

Ash was brought out of his thinking trance by one of the Center's Chansey, who was standing gleefully in front of him. And who was holding up an envelope in her right paw. An envelope addressed to Ash Ketchum. An envelope with a Saffron City postmark on it.

An envelope with 'Misty Waterflower' written in the return address.

"Waahhh! It's from Misty!"

Ash took it from Chansey, who then turned about and waddled away, and the young trainer quickly ripped it open to get to the letter inside. Ash read through it, and as he did, he could swear he could hear Misty reading it aloud to him.

-Dear Ash-

I'm very sorry about how I acted on New Year's Eve. I should've given you the chance to explain your side in reasonable detail. Though I still disapprove of the 'kiss,' whether you intended for it to happen or not, I really think we need to get together and really talk about the incident and where we should go, if anywhere, from here.

I'd like to talk to you by videophone or Poké-com, but unfortunately, a freak storm has wiped out the power and telephone lines across the city. And I have very little money left on me. Hopefully by the time this reaches you... and I hope it does, you're at Indigo Plateau, right? Well, maybe by then everything will be up and running again.

If not, it's okay, because I really want to talk to you in person. I'm staying at the Pokémon Center in Saffron. If you think we should stay together, please come visit me!

Oh, and if you could call my sisters and tell them that I'm okay? I would've written a letter to them, too, but... I only had enough money to send one letter.

With love (hopefully),

-Misty.-

Ash folded the letter back up and nodded in determination, anxious to see Misty again and patch things up with her.

"I've got no other choice. Saffron City, here I come!"

Ash jumped up from his seat and ran for the sliding front doors. But as they slid open, he stopped and remembered he was about to run off without...

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, running back in. "Time to go, Pikachu!"

* * *

Vermilion City Gym

Meanwhile, Lt. Surge was sitting in his office in the gym, and he was opening a large manila envelope that was addressed to him. The envelope had the Silph Company business stamp, since the League decided to have a local firm in Celadon take up the research that Erika had been doing before her tragic passing. Surge emptied its contents onto his desk, and among a bunch of reports he found a cover letter and a rewritable CD in a jewel case. He reached for the letter and read it aloud.

"After some prodding and negotiating with the staff at the Celadon City gym, we were able to access some new information that apparently Erika had discovered shortly before her death. Information that it seems she wanted to keep hidden from the League. You can find it all on the enclosed CD."

Surge picked up the CD case, opened it, and put it into the CD-ROM drive of his computer. He waited a minute for the CD to boot up, at which point a new window appeared, listing all the files on it. And at the top of the list was a file named THE-CANDIDATES.doc.

"Could it... be?"

He moved to open the file, and when he did... a smile crept across his face.

"Heh heh... **BINGO!**"

* * *

Back in Indigo, Ash and Pikachu had been directed to the Rock Field by the receptionist at the League offices. There, in the stands, they saw Lance observing the field's renovation. Hard-hatted workers were all about, noting cracks and holes in the rocks and trying to plot out places where to move them. Though Lance was watching them very closely, he turned his gaze to Ash and Pikachu as they approached him.

"Well, if it isn't our Pokémon Junior Master! So, finally figure out where you're going to go?"

"Go?" Ash wondered, before recalling what Lance had told him the other day. "Oh, right! Where I wanted to travel to!"

"That's right," Lance replied. "So?"

"I've decided... to go to Saffron City!"

"Pikachu!" raised Ash's best friend's paw in agreement.

"I see. You know, I've been meaning to send a League representative down there following that nasty ice storm on Sunday night there. You'd be perfect."

"Uh, actually, though I don't mind going down there to be the face of the League, there's another reason why I want to go to Saffron."

Lance raised an eyebrow with an interest. "Oh?"

"Yes. You see, Misty's been missing for quite awhile, and..."

"You mean you know where she is?" Lance asked, curious as to her whereabouts.

Ash nodded. "Yeah... I just got a letter from her today, and..."

"I see. Well, when you see her, could you have her please contact me? Unexcused absences from League duties such as running a gym are frowned upon, you know."

"But... you don't know why she disappeared for a month!"

"Oh, and I suppose you do, my boy?"

"Well..."

* * *

After a minute or two of explaining...

"The passions of youth," Lance remarked. "I forgot that you're at that age in life."

"Yeah. Uh... I still don't understand it all myself."

"Don't worry! When you need to know what to do, you'll know what to do!"

Ash scratched his head, not quite getting it.

"Trust me. It'll make sense in time."

"So, you're gonna let me go to Saffron and find Misty?"

"Of course!"

"Alright!"

Lance reached into his pants pocket and pulled out what looked to be a credit card. But it was actually more like a computerized keycard, one with Ash's name and a random sequence of numbers.

"As the Pokémon Junior Master, you are entitled to the same travel perks as the Elite Four, Pokémon Master, and the gym leaders. Each of them gets a certain monthly budget, which is prepaid onto each card at the start of every month. You can use this to pay for plane tickets, hotel rooms, or anything else, provided the expense is for League-related business only!"

"Wow! I've never seen one of these before!"

"Now, make sure not to lose it! We wouldn't want this falling into the wrong hands, now would we?"

"No, sir!"

"Well, then, good luck in Saffron!"

"Thank you! Goodbye!"

Ash and Pikachu waved farewell as they ran towards the nearest stadium exit. Lance smiled as the young trainer and his Pokémon departed. But then suddenly, Lance felt something vibrating on his hip. He reached down, pulled his cell phone out, and opened it to answer a call.

"Hello?... Uh huh... Surge found something interesting?... He wants to send it... Okay, there should be a high-speed connection up in the press booths..."

* * *

Once Lance was in one of the booths and had his cell phone hooked up to a computer, he had the person on the other end go ahead and patch Lt. Surge in.

"Lieutenant Surge? This is Lance of the Elite Four. You have some new information regarding the five legendary trainers that you wanted to share with me?"

"Yes, sir! Some very good information!"

"Such as?"

"Well, to tell you the truth... I think the babe was holding out on you!"

"The what now?"

"Here, see for yourself! I just sent you a massive file that you need to see!"

"Okay... give me one minute."

Lance accessed his e-mail inbox and quickly located Surge's message. He opened and started downloading the files in without haste.

"THE-CANDIDATES.doc is the one you wanna open first. That's the most important one."

Lance followed Surge's instructions and went to that file. Once he opened, a gasp of shock was emitted from his mouth.

"This is... this is..."

"That's right, baby! Erika had managed to pare down the millions and millions of trainers in the world who might be the five 'legendary' kids down to just 20!"

"Unbelievable..." was all Lance could mutter.

Something akin to a class roster was on Lance's computer screen, showing a color photo of the 20 kids, each with their name listed under their picture.

"It matches Erika's research... all 20 of them are teens! Trainers between the ages of 10 and 19!"

"Indeed."

Lance then grimaced when he saw Marco Pereira and his photo, the third picture in the second row on the chart.

"And there's Marco. If Erika's research holds true, that stunt at the Junior Master Tournament proves he's one of the five."

"That, and the crazy, happy Bellsprout marker pinned to the lower right corner of his photo!"

"Yes. Erika was always fond of Bellsprout. Grass-types, in general."

"Oh, but wait... **THERE'S MORE!** You see, she updated the chart practically every week, and she kept all the copies. As you go through them, you'll see..."

"That some of them get X's over their photo. Meaning that Erika eliminated those few from being the kids we're looking for."

"But..."

Eventually, Lance gets to a copy where Marco isn't the only one with that Bellsprout mark on the lower right corner of the photo. This one, dated November 15th, had Misty's photo, up in the first row, also marked with that Bellsprout.

"Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City gym leader? She's one?"

"We have yet to find any definitive proof..."

"But Erika seems to think she did."

"She's not the only one Erika thought she had pinned."

Curious, Lance continued to leaf through the file. A couple more X's showed up... and then, on the chart dated December 18th.

"Brock Slate, the gym leader of Pewter City? He's one?"

"Yep! As well as that kid that just became Junior Master... Ash Ketchum!"

"And we have proof?"

"Uh... no. Nothing."

"So, what did Erika base these assumptions on?"

"We... we really don't know!"

"Then why don't you **FIND OUT, SURGE!**"

"Hey! You've got the kid in your back pocket, don't ya? Why don't you go and ask him, huh?"

"Because he just left for the airport, about to fly out to Saffron City to... meet... up with... Misty."

"You mean that cutie that's been missing for a month? Wait a minute, do you think they planned this all along?"

"Too early to say. But from what little evidence we've gathered, clearly there's a connection between Misty and Erika, who were openly friendly with each other."

"Maybe Erika swore to secrecy when she found out about them?"

"Perhaps... but we won't know for sure until we talk to them in person."

"How?"

"Bruno's already in Pewter, helping Brock out with the gym's reconstruction. We'll get him to ask Brock some questions. As for Ash and Misty, we'll head 'em off in Saffron. Though I think Sabrina is too busy with her own problems there to handle this..."

"Then I'll go! I can probably get there before the kid and start searching for Misty!"

"Very well. But keep it simple, Surge. This is just an inquiry at this point. There's no reason to think that they're working on the side of the enemy."

"No offense, sir... but you said that about that Marco kid."

And with that, Surge hung up, off to catch the first flight to Saffron.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu had successful reached the airport and obtained their own tickets. Half an hour later, the duo was seated on a plane of their own to Saffron City.

"You ready to see Misty again, Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"I just hope she's ready to see me, too."

What awaits our hero in Saffron City? Whom will he meet up with first? Misty or Lt. Surge? Or will he end up missing them completely? All that's known for sure is that there's a lot of confrontation in Ash's immediate future!

**End Session: January  
Storyline to be continued in Session: February!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: January':**  
I've always thought of how hilarious Daisy is as the 'valley girl' in the dub (okay, technically all three sisters were dubbed that way, but Daisy is the most blatant example of the trio), even if it's not accurate to the original Japanese. Still, the opening scene of Part 2 here pays tribute to the Chronicles episode "Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing." In particular, to Daisy's wild driving scenes.

Now, if you remember, this story has already made one reference to this... 'Session: November,' Part 4, when Daisy and Misty went on that double 'date.' Only then the focus was on who Daisy was dating and what she was wearing. Here, it's all about her insanity behind the wheel, even in a small dosage.

And Daisy is cackle-worthy wearing sunglasses at night.

Shingo makes his debut in this series after being mentioned as one of the people Erika thought could be one of the 'legendary' kids, as seen in 'Session: November,' Part 1. The exact scene echoes Shingo's battle with Muramasa, a headmaster at a dojo-like school in the Johto region ("Wired from Battle," the first Johto season). Sans the appearance/interference of Ash and company. And the fainting part, of course. 

So does Jeanette Fisher, best known as the trainer Ash battle in the anime in the 4th Round of the Kanto League Tournament ("The Fourth Round Rumble"). She's the girl with the humongous cheering squad and the deceivingly weak-looking Bellsprout. Only... Jeanette did have a few appearances in the "Adventures Series," particularly during that series' version of the Kanto Tournament. Or, to be more precise with terms, Pokémon Novice League Tournament.

She also, in that story, is revealed to have a Nurse Joy as her mother! Naturally, that breaks up the whole quirky chain of there's only Joys in the family (yeah, figure that one out) - though I hear that's also recently been dispelled in the anime, too. (Said episode in question has not yet aired outside of Japan as of this writing.) Here's, Jeanette's pretty much continuing that 'tradition,' all while being a fairly good PokИmon trainer to boot.

Forrest also appears for the first time. Forrest is the second oldest sibling in Brock's family (behind Brock, of course), and will be remembered mostly for his actions in the Chronicles episode "A Family That Battles Together, Stays Together!" Unfortunately, like the anime, expect Forrest to have a very minute role and, most likely, not make another appearance in this fic.

One topic at the Pokémon League meeting is the replacement of Koga as gym leader of Fuchsia City, as he's leaving to become an Elite Four member in place of Agatha, who's retiring. Whew... that was a mouthful. Anyway, it was an event that took place in the Gold/Silver generation of the games, but was never touched upon in the anime. In those games, Koga's replacement in Fuchsia is her daughter, Janine. But of course there's the matter of Koga's younger sister, Aya, who makes a second appearance in the anime a few years after the Fuchsia City gym battle (in the Johto episode, "Ariados, Amigos!").

So why not have a battle between the two girls, especially since neither has met in anything official in the franchise, be it the anime, games, or the manga. Who will take over Koga's position in this series? Well... you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

I'm glad to finally get Domino written into this fic. Domino, also known as '009' and 'Black Tulip,' portrays herself as the ideal top agent of an evil organization such as Team Rocket, as shown in her appearance in the "Mewtwo Returns" special. You've only seen a taste of what to expect from her at this point. Just wait 'til things really get juicin' a couple sessions from now.

If Joel calling one of his fellow agents 'McGray' rings a bell, that's because McGray has appeared in the series before. Or, rather, the "Adventures Series." Last seen being hauled off to jail in that series' final episode, along with his partner Randy Vicardi, Jones McGray is apparently back in the fold at the PTA... and in an underling position. Apparently, he must have gotten demoted upon his release from the slammer? Who knows what role McGray will play now that he's lower on the totem pole? And what happened to his partner? Hmmm... many questions to be answered.

One more quick callback to 'Session: November.' Remember all those photos and bios Erika and her assistant Maria were looking at? Well, the file Lt. Surge got, via the Silph Company, has a condensed, computerized version of it. Do you remember who is on the list? Do some of the names sound familiar given some events earlier in this very session?

I hope so, because the race to find the identity of the fifth and final 'legendary' kid is on! So let's get to the 'Session: February' preview! Oh, and don't forget to check out the 'Full Version' of 'Session: January' at my website, which contains many scenes that had to be cut for time... coming in a few weeks!

* * *

**'Session: February' Trailer:**  
To most people, February is the month of love. But this month, a few couples will find their relationships pushed to their breaking points. Whether it's actions from the past, in the present, or to come in the future, everyone will be held accountable. It's not all betrayal and heartbreak, though... because someone's gonna find herself on the other end of a one-sided crush.

Who will still be together at the end of 'Session: February?'


	38. Session: February, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So, we've arrived at the Month of Love. So, let's create some chaos...

Six relationships to cover in four chapters? Can it be done? The only way to find out is to read the whole session! And it starts right now!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and several others too numerous to name here were created by me and can't be used by anyone else without permission! Those who don't heed this warning will get more than the heart broken into a million pieces.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: February, Part 1 (01.30.06/08.16.07)**

* * *

_Previously, on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," the world experienced a cataclysmic shift when popular Celadon City gym leader, Erika Byou, was one of many killed in an explosion that rocked a heavily-populated New Year's Eve party! While family and friends cried out in horror for the loss, both Cinnabar Island and Pewter City were struck with similar anomalies. Originally though to be coincidental freak acts of nature, some are certain to believe Team Rocket is to blame for the attacks... though no definitive proof has surfaced in the month since the incident. _

_But the world and the Pokémon League still were forced to move on. Not only with the task of replacing the lost gym leader, but to also figure out what to do about her research revolving five legendary kids with the power to possess and strength their Pokémon. Lt. Surge has already made a discovery since taking over Erika's role as the lead researcher, learning that kids who have used their powers twice already are prone to constant fainting! Not to mention three-time users end up dying!_

_Obviously, both the Pokémon Trainers' Association and Team Rocket are searching for the five teens as well. But the PTA seriously crippled TR's search during an attack on the evil organization's headquarters. Though successful in accomplishing their secondary objective, the PTA was unable to take out Team Rocket. That was thanks to the appearance of two new powerful cross-bred Pokémon, unthinkable monstrosities of nature that their evil leader, Giovanni, plans to eventually release upon the world in order to mold it to his own._

_Meanwhile, as Ash Ketchum is formally declared Pokémon Junior Master, after the first one, Marco Pereira, had the title taken away after it was discovered he had recently been connected to Team Rocket, he had to deal with being stuck in a tiff involving his current girlfriend, Cerulean gym leader Misty Waterflower, and Ditto master-to-be, Duplica Imite! Though Duplica owned up to her aggressive mistake and respectfully bowed out of the relationship, and Ash realized that he was in the wrong by not rejecting Duplica's advances, even if not being able to comprehend them at the time, Misty couldn't face the truth, and she decided to run away. Despite his want to chase after her, Ash had no choice but to let her go. And thus, she has been missing in action for almost a month._

_Until a letter from the redhead sent Ash scrambling to Saffron City..._

* * *

Friday, February 1st, Saffron City Pokémon Center

Dawn had arrived on the first day of the new month, and sunlight was already peering through the curtains and into the rooms on eastern side of the Pokémon Center. All of the guest rooms on that side only had one large king-sized bed in them apiece. Pretty inconvenient considering the cramped arrangements due to the Center temporarily serving as a homeless shelter for those displaced by the recent ice storm that pummeled some parts of the city.

Not so, one would say, if the two sharing the bed were married. Or, at the very least, a couple romantically leaning towards marriage.

"Wha?"

"Uh..."

These two... Misty Waterflower being the redhead on the left, sporting a black T-shirt, and Ash Ketchum, the young black-haired man with nothing on at least above his stomach... are probably too young to be thinking that way, much less considering it.

So... what exactly is going on here?

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

_12 hours ago, Saffron City Municipal Airport_

_Ash and Pikachu walked out of the airport terminal with a lot on their minds, as they hailed down a taxi cab. With just his backpack in tow, Ash and his best friend were quickly on their way to the Pokémon Center._

_"Look at these poor people..." Ash commented aloud._

_He and Pikachu watched as their cab driver drove past some streets that were blocked off, since a few scant parts of the city still haven't had their electricity restored. The darkness of night made it hard to see the extent of damage to those poor, unfortunate wards. But even though the snow and ice had pretty much melted away, even areas where life had returned to normal were filled with buildings that no longer looked inhabitable, thanks to collapsed walls and roofs, or, in some cases, where only the remains stood._

_"I never imagined that Mother Nature could be so destructive."_

_"You're preaching to the choir, man!" exclaimed the cab driver. "And there was nothing we could do to stop it. Even Sabrina herself tried to help."_

_"She did?"_

_The driver nodded. "Unfortunately, even she could not stand up to that horrific ice storm. She couldn't protect the whole city. Not all at once, anyway."_

_Ash looked down at his feet, feeling down in the dumps._

_"Don't worry, man... the people of Saffron here are strong! We'll get back on our feet!"_

_Ash took the man's words to heart, and restored his focus towards what he had come to Saffron to do._

* * *

_At the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy and several Chansey were scrambling about, trying to cater to the needs of those still staying there, whether they be human or Pokémon. Even a few local guys and gals were helping the already-burdened facility, which was filled to near capacity. Among the helpers was Misty, who was wearing a nurse's apron over her clothing as she was in the midst of cheering up a young boy and his Teddiursa._

_"So... how many Pokéballs am I hiding behind my back?"_

_Misty smiled as she held a few in a closed fist behind her back, as she saw the boy and Teddiursa whisper to each other, trying to make an educated guess._

_"Is it... three?"_

_Misty brought her hand forward and opened her fist up to reveal that she, indeed, was holding three in her hand._

_"Great paying attention!"_

_"Teddiursa, teddi teddi!" Teddiursa applauded with glee as his trainer clapped in amusement._

_The boy's parents watched as Misty continued to play with the duo, keeping their spirits up even as those same parents worried about where they would live, as their apartment had been destroyed in the storm._

_"Misty!"_

_Misty turned around and saw Joy waving at her from the front desk, with a sign that read 'Phone and Transporter Systems are Down at This Time.' The young girl bid adieu to the family, then trotted over to talk to the Pokémon nurse._

_"Did you need help with something, Nurse Joy?"_

_"No. Actually, Misty, you have a visitor!"_

_"I do?"_

_It then came to Misty... and suddenly, she found herself in a state of peaceful bliss._

_"He got my letter..." Misty thought to herself. "He **DOES** still care about me! Maybe this won't turn out as bad as I thought! I mean, I still love him!"_

_"**THERE'S THE LITTLE CUTIE!**"_

_Misty's dreamy state was shattered in an instant, as the male voice that pierced her ears sounded nothing like a certain young man from Pallet Town. Though it did sound familiar._

_Hauntingly too familiar._

_"Lieu... Lieutenant Surge," Misty recalled as the imposing gym leader in the military fatigues stomped up to her._

_"Look at you! Somebody's filled out in the last few months!"_

_Truth be told, it had been more than a few months since Surge had actually seen her in person. Still, everyone in the Pokémon League knew she was going through puberty, albeit as a late bloomer, but not even Surge expected Misty to develop such a tantalizing figure._

_"Too bad you're still technically a baby... otherwise I'd ask you out!"_

_"**WHO YOU CALLING A BABY?**" Misty yelled. "**AND PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T COME ALL THE WAY FROM VERMILION JUST TO FLIRT WITH ME!**"_

_"On the contrary... I'm here under orders of the Pokémon League, here to find out the reasons for your abandonment of the Cerulean Gym!"_

_"Abandonment? I've done no such thing!"_

_"Well, perhaps you'd like to discuss the matter... in private?"_

_Surge then pointed at the dozens of people all over the lobby, particularly towards the young children._

_"We wouldn't want the little babies to think you're not being all you can be!"_

_Misty sighed in defeat. "Fine. Follow me."_

_She then led Surge off towards the sleeping quarters, and to the room she was staying in._

* * *

_Once Surge had entered the room, Misty closed the door behind him. He took a seat in the wooden chair next to the work desk by the window, while Misty plopped down onto the bed._

_"So, what's this about me abandoning the gym? Did my sisters screw up the 'paid vacation' forms again?"_

_"Forget about all that... that's not why I'm here."_

_"What? But you said..."_

_Surge reached into his shirt and pulled out a manila folder, then tossed it onto the bed, next to Misty. Cautiously, she gulped, then reached over and picked it up._

_"Just open that, and all will be made clear!"_

_Misty did as she was told. Realizing instantly what was going on, she sighed in dismay._

_"So... it's that. I figured this day would come the moment the Elite Four put you in charge of the research project Erika had been working on."_

_"So, you admit hiding the truth from the League?"_

_"I only hid it because I still don't understand it all myself. None of us really understand what it means to have it. Or why."_

_"And that's an acceptable excuse?"_

_"What were we supposed to do? Revealing what little we've learned would prompt questions that we don't have the answers to!"_

_"How long have you known that you've had these powers?"_

_"At least since the incident at the Viridian City Gym."_

_"You mean when it collapsed due to a colossal battle inside?"_

_"Yes," Misty nodded in reply. "Ash, Brock, and I were involved... as well as Giovanni, the..."_

_"Leader of Team Rocket? Yes, we know."_

_"You do?"_

_"And we were prepared to take action against him. Until that incident in the Viridian Forest, at what is believed to be Team Rocket's main headquarters."_

_"Is it true... that the Pokémon Trainers' Association is behind it?"_

_Surge looked at Misty in confusion. "The what? I've never heard of this Association before!"_

_"They're this group of Pokémon trainers who say they fight for the greater good, and to take down evil organizations like Team Rocket. But their intentions aren't always in everyone's best interests, and they do things that the League would frown upon."_

_"If these guys are who you say they are, then how come I've never heard of them? Given the estimates of the so-called 'invasion force,' it would be impossible for someone like them to be under the radar."_

_"Although that recent action clearly states they are against Team Rocket and everything they stand for, I still can't say for sure if the PTA can be trusted."_

_"So, it must be safe to assume that both the PTA and Team Rocket are also heavily involved in the search for you five 'legendary' kids as well."_

_"Yes."_

_"That would explain how that kid ended up in Team Rocket's clutches so soon after the Junior Master Tournament."_

_"Yeah... that would explain Marco alright..."_

_"Hmmm... I wonder how many of the IDs each of them have pinned down. And, more importantly, what they plan to do with them."_

_Misty looked at Surge quizzically, maybe even apprehensively._

_"What about the League? What do you plan to do with us?"_

_Surge stared directly into Misty's eyes, deciding to let his eyes, rather than his mouth, do the talking._

_"I see..." Misty stated, turning away._

_"It's the only way to get to the truth of this strange phenomenon. Besides, are you aware of its side effects?"_

_"Erika told me the one that mattered. The fact that anyone who uses their powers three times during its 'active period'... that person's teen years... will die."_

_Misty and Surge sat in silence for a minute or two, reflecting on that statement._

_"The fact that you're still alive must mean you haven't used it three times yet. So... one or two?"_

_"One."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Very. Besides, me nor Ash or Brock know how we activated it, or how to do so again."_

_"I see... so you're useless."_

_"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Misty remarked sarcastically._

_"How are we supposed to figure out how these 'powers' work if you don't even know yourself? Sigh... I guess the other two are the same way."_

_"Yes, I'm sure of it."_

_"So all may rest on finding the fifth. If he or she hasn't been found already."_

_Misty looked at the folder again, and this time it's visible that she's glancing at a shrunk-down version of the 'class roster,' revealing the 20 people thought to be the five 'legendaries.' Misty's pic was marked with a small Bellsprout sticker. As were the ones of Ash, Brock, and Marco._

_"I... never realized Erika had pared down the list to this size."_

_"I was too. Do you happen to know how she arrived at these findings?"_

_"No. On that, she left me completely out of the loop."_

_Surge couldn't tell, but Misty had just lied to him. After all, it was Erika that first warned her that she might be one of the five. And that was months before she manifested her powers... at the same time as Ash and Brock._

_"What about Ketchum?"_

_Misty shook her head. "I was the only one who had constant contact with Erika. Ash only knows what Erika or I tell him."_

_"So, it's no use sticking around to question him. He'll confirm everything you've said, correct?"_

_"That's right."_

_"Still, there will have to be an inquiry with him sooner or later. Do you happen to know where he is?"_

_"No... I haven't spoken to him personally in almost a month. Though I did try to send him a letter... hoping he'd get it. After all, the phone lines are still down throughout most of the city."_

_"Uh huh."_

_Surge got up to leave, and he went to get the folder from Misty. But as he did, she just managed to catch, in the lower right-hand corner of the roster, a photo of Cassie Banks!_

_"Erika thinks she's one?" Misty thought to herself._

_"What's wrong?" questioned Surge as he took the folder away. "Catch something suspicious that we might've overlooked?"_

_"No. Not at all."_

_Surge eyed Misty for a second, this time actively trying to deduce if she was lying to him or not. He then closed the folder, then headed for the door._

_"I'll check on that paperwork," Surge stated, hastily changing topics, "but you'd better get in touch with the League ASAP."_

_With that, Surge opened the door and exited the room. Once he had closed it behind him, Misty breathed a huge sigh of relief._

_"What was up with that?" Misty asked herself aloud._

* * *

_As Surge walked out of the Pokémon Center, the taxicab that Ash and Pikachu rode here from the airport was just leaving._

_"Well, well, looky who we have here!" Surge shouted._

_"Lt. Surge?" Ash replied in surprise. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Just taking care of a little... League business."_

_Ash laughed happily. "So it's true... Misty is here, isn't she?"_

_"Don't get too comfortable with your sweetheart," warned Surge. "The League wants the both of you on the first flight back to Indigo in the morning!"_

_"Already? But..."_

_"Orders are orders! You wouldn't want to defy the League, now would you?"_

_"Of... of course not..."_

_"**TAXI!**" Surge suddenly yelled._

_In an instant, an empty cab pulled up in front of the Center, and Surge got in. Before he departed, though, he rolled down the window to tell Ash one more thing._

_"And remember... the two of you are still babies! So easy on the mushy stuff!"_

_Surge finished just as the cab started to drive away. Ash glanced at Pikachu, not completely understanding Surge's last statement._

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Pika," Pikachu shrugged._

* * *

_Ash and Pikachu walked into the Center, and noted how busy it was. The two of them quickly proceeded to the front desk, where Nurse Joy was in the midst of checking records in the computer._

_"May I help you?" she asked sweetly, even though she was visibly exhausted._

_"Nurse Joy... I'm looking for my friend, Mist..."_

_"**ASH!**"_

_The young man turned to his left and saw Misty standing there in the entrance to the east wing, tears dripping down her face._

_"M-M-M-Misty? Is it... really you?"_

_Misty ran over and wrapped her arms around Ash's back, hugging him as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Ash stood there, dumbfounded, as Misty cried into his shirt._

_"I'm so, so, so, sorry, Ash!"_

_"Uhhh..."_

_Misty stopped upon hearing Ash stuttering, and she pulled her face out of his shirt to see... everyone in the Center staring at them._

_"May I suggest a place more private so you two can talk alone?" Joy suggested to the awkward teens._

* * *

_A few minutes later, Ash and Misty found themselves sitting with their feet dangling over the edge of an indoor pool. A pool normally used to aid the recovery of injured water Pokémon, though it happened to be empty at this very hour._

_They just seemed content to sit there quietly, their solemn faces and the moon's beams peering through the skylight being reflected on the surface of the water. But then, one of them decided to break the ice._

_"So... heh heh... how 'bout them Electabuzz?"_

_Of course, Ash had to think of the most irrelevant icebreaker. And Misty made him pay for it._

_"**THEY SUCK, SO HOW ABOUT WE TALK ABOUT SOMETHING MORE IMPORTANT, LIKE US?**"_

_"Sorry," Ash apologized, "I was just trying..."_

_"Trying what?"_

_"To find another way to impress you."_

_"Im... press?"_

_Ash nodded. "That's why you saw what you did. Duplica... she... was trying to teach me..."_

_"How to piss off your girlfriend?" Misty growled._

_"No, no! How to show you that I love you!"_

_"Last time I checked, kissing a girl other than the one you like isn't exactly a profession of love!"_

_"But... I didn't know at... at the time."_

_"What? Your mom never told you about the Pidgey and the Beedrill?"_

_Ash scratched his head. "What do Pidgey and Beedrill have to do with romance?"_

_"Have her tell you the next time you talk to her."_

_"But if you know the story, shouldn't you..."_

_Misty blushed. "Uhhh..."_

_"You **DO** know it, right?"_

_"Yeah... well, bits and pieces anyway. But forget about that!"_

_"But you're the one who brought it up!"_

_"And I'm telling you to forget it! Look, do I have to spell out what you should be doing in this situation?"_

_Ash turned away and lowered his head._

_"Yeah..."_

_He got up and turned so that he was looking down at Misty._

_"I know I made a mistake by kissing Duplica! I swear that it'll never happen again! Please, Misty... you have to forgive me!"_

_Misty, still a bit peeved as the memories of that night flooded back to the forefront of her consciousness, watched as Ash stood before her, shaking nervously as he awaited her answer, hoping it was the one he wanted to hear._

_"Okay."_

_"Okay?"_

_"Yes, okay! I forgive you, Ash!"_

_"You do?" Ash said with a smile._

_"I know you realize what you did was wrong, and I'm willing to give you another chance!"_

_"Ha ha! Thank you, Misty, thank you!"_

_Ash grabbed Misty and pulled her to her feet by her arms, and he started to spin around, making a suddenly happy Misty frightened as their feet danced dangerously close to the edge of the pool._

_"Ash, wait! We're too close to the..."_

_Suddenly, Ash lost his footing and fell backwards into the pool, accidentally pulling Misty in with him. The two disappeared under the water's surface for a second, hidden beneath their splashy entrance. Ash popped his head out first, followed by Misty._

_"Oops," Ash apologized with a sheepish grin on his face._

_"Oops? That was not an 'Oops,' Ash Ketchum!"_

_Misty raised her hands so the bottom of her palms were right at the water's surface, and then she thrust them forward, sending a small splash of water right at Ash's face._

_"Hey!"_

_"That's an 'Oops!'"_

_Ash laughed. "So, you wanna play with water, huh?"_

_Ash made the same motion Misty did, getting her back by completely soaking her face._

_"Better be careful who you gloat to... I am a master of water myself!"_

_"Oh yeah? I bet I can beat you any day, says this master of Pokémon!"_

_The two started flinging water playfully at each other, each intent on getting the other as wet as possible. Before long, they had moved to grappling to see who could put the other underwater first._

_As the couple splashed around in the pool, Pikachu, Nurse Joy, and a Chansey or two observed from the other side of the glass door leading into the room. They all smiled, content at what they were seeing._

* * *

_30 minutes later..._

_After a few knocks, the door into the room Misty was staying in slowly creaked open. The redhead herself stepped in, wearing nothing but a maroon-colored towel around her body and flip-flops on her feet. Turning on the lights, she was a little surprised to see Pikachu sleeping at the foot end, on top of the blanket. And even more so, to see Ash's head sticking out from under the covers._

_"How is he asleep already?" Misty asked herself. "We just got out of the pool!"_

_She tiptoed her way over to her bags on the other side, in order to search for some clean clothes to sleep. But then she came to a startling realization... she didn't have any!_

_"Aw, man! That set of clothing I was wearing was all I had left! And I was going to do laundry in the morning!"_

_Misty then got an idea, as she spotted Ash's backpack only a few feet away from her._

* * *

_A minute later, Misty was standing up. She had ditched the towel for one of Ash's black shirts, which was just large enough to cover her thighs completely._

_"Not exactly great covering, but it's this or..."_

_Misty stopped herself before entertaining the thought of sleeping in the buff, as she grabbed Ash's sleeping bag and laid it out in the floor. She went to turn out the lights, then made herself comfortable and dozed off in the sleeping bag soon afterwards._

* * *

_Sometime later, in the midst of the night... Ash sat up in the darkness, sweating all over. Immediately looking for relief, he took off his shirt, tossed it aside, and laid back down. And burying himself under the covers, anyway._

_At that exact moment, Misty woke up, a little chilly as she rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms. Searching for some warmth and spotting the bed to her left, she didn't give any second thought into climbing into it and burrowing under the sheets herself._

_And, without even knowing it, Ash and Misty were sleeping together._

* * *

Fast forward to the next morning, where the couple had woken up at the exact same moment, only to find them sharing the same bed. With one realizing he was wearing just shorts, and the other just a T-shirt!

"**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

"What are you doing sleeping in **MY** bed?" Misty screamed.

"**YOUR** bed?" Ash retorted. "I was here first last night!"

"Don't you know it's common courtesy to let the girl have the bed?"

"I don't know... let me know when a girl gets here!"

"I'll have you know that I'm 100 percent girl!"

Misty lifted her arms and started to take off her shirt, when Ash started panicking and waving his arms all about.

"Now hold on a..."

At that point, sanity regained its foothold and Misty realized what she was about to do. Stopping just as she was about to raise the shirt over her chest, she did the first thing that came to mind.

She grabbed a pillow and threw it directly at Ash's face.

"You pervert! You made me do that on purpose!"

"I did no such thing!" defended Ash, tossing aside the aforementioned pillow.

Misty replied... by throwing the other pillow at Ash's face.

"**WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?**"

"**HOW ABOUT YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME?**"

"**I WOULD IF YOU'D PULL YOUR SHIRT DOWN!**"

"**AHA! SO YOU ARE LOOKING!**"

"**I NEVER SAID THAT!**"

"**YOU'RE AT THAT AGE!**"

"**I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT AGE IS!**"

In the midst of all the commotion, Pikachu came to, groggy and unhappy for the rude awakening. In retaliation, he put Ash and Misty's argument to an end in an instant.

By hitting them both with a Thundershock.

The two of them fell backwards and off opposite ends of the bed, eyes swirling as they were temporarily knocked unconscious with their feet sticking up in the air. Pikachu nodded in approval of his own work, then curled up with his tail and dozed off back to sleep.

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	39. Session: February, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: February, Part 2 (02.06.06/08.23.07)**

* * *

_Ash finally came to visit me, but he wasn't the only one. Lieutenant Surge found out I was here in Saffron as well, and asked me some oddly weird questions regarding Erika's research. Given that the League reassigned her work to him, I guess I should've seen this moment coming. But still, I have a feeling he won't try to keep his findings under the radar like Erika did._

_And no matter what happens, I'm finally back together with Ash! Things are starting to look up!_

_So... why do I have this feeling of apprehension twisting on my insides?_

* * *

Friday, February 1st, Saffron City Pokémon Center

An hour or two later, a fully-awake Ash and Pikachu walked into the main lobby, only to find the Center even busier than before! There were long lines over by the videophones, to which service had just been restored to. Nurse Joy and her help were swamped with work, as the main Center phone seemed to ring off the hook non-stop with people reporting injured Pokémon and wanting to bring them in.

The duo made their way out the front door, where the streets were vibrant and full of people and Pokémon. Apparently, life was indeed returning to normal. Despite the fact that a few neighboring properties that still had damage to them that hadn't been repaired.

Ash and Pikachu stood there for a few minutes, just watching the locals go by as they waited for Misty, who was supposed to meet them there.

* * *

Twenty minutes later...

"I didn't make you wait long, did I, Ash?"

Ash was about to answer with a snarky reply, but as he turned around he saw Misty stand there in a nurse's outfit, apparently taking the 'Nurse Joy helper' bit even more seriously than she did the day before.

"I know you wanna help Nurse Joy and all... but isn't the outfit a bit much?"

"I'm only wearing this because all my clothes are in the wash!"

"Oh."

"That's the only reason I wore one of your shirts last night, by the way."

"Oh yeah... I was wondering about that."

"Pika," Pikachu sighed.

Ash and Misty walked over to a nearby bench, where they sat down and continued their talk.

"So, Ash... how do we explain last night?"

Ash scratched his head, dumbfounded and unable to come up with an answer. Misty proceeded to sigh in disbelief.

"You really don't know anything, do you?"

Ash growled. "Why do people keep saying that?"

Misty smiled. "I will have to remember to get your mom to talk about that."

"Sure..."

"But there's the matter of us that has to be resolved."

"Uh huh," Ash nodded in agreement, before coming to his senses. "Wait, what about last night?"

"That was about the past and Duplica. Today, it's about our future. Or rather, whether we should have one."

"That's easy. I love you. You love me. End of stor..."

"Love isn't as easy as beating Team Rocket! Well, Jessie and James, anyway. There's a lot of things to consider."

"I don't see how it can be any more harder than 'we still like each other, so let's stay together.'"

"How about the fact that I don't feel confident that you'll avoid kissing Duplica again?"

"**WHA?** But I said..."

"Or, probably more likely, she'll come back and trick you into letting her kiss you again!"

"I told you," Ash waved his arms about in defense as Misty glared daggers into him, "I don't have any feelings for her, and she doesn't want to break us apart!"

"What about all those other girls you've spent time with? How do I know you haven't been doing things with them behind my back?"

"What girls? I don't know what you're talking about, Misty!"

"Oh yeah? Didn't you get chummy with that girl Jeanette in her own hometown just weeks after my Pokémon League Novice Tournament?"

"We just happened to cross paths in a local tournament there, that's all!"

"And how about that ex-agent, Cassie, who you camped out with for a time? Or the experienced Sally, the girl that helped you during your first days of the League? Oh, and may I certainly not forget that hussy, Giselle, whom you practically let **LIVE WITH YOU FOR A MONTH!**"

"That's crazy! I haven't been in touch with Sally since we parted ways, and Cassie and Giselle both have boyfriends! You know that!"

"You think I was born yesterday, Ash Ketchum? Especially since I've been away... you don't think since being named Junior Master that any of them would suddenly be ringing you up to take advantage of your newfound fame? Especially that Giselle... she's such a gold digger!"

"Uh... I thought she was rich already. That's why she went to and graduated from Pokémon Tech."

"**BUT YOU KNOW SHE'D DO IT ANYWAY TO SPITE ME!** She's that kind of person."

"Wait a minute... why's this all about me? How do I know you aren't seeing anyone behind my back? I mean, I haven't seen you in a month, either!"

"What? I'm not the type to..."

"Daisy told me about Mikey."

Misty suddenly became silent.

"She said to her, you two looked cute together."

"That's a lie! Daisy tricked me into what I thought was a blind date, and..."

"Wait, a blind date? You mean Mikey's blind now?"

Misty sweatdropped. "No, it means I didn't know who Daisy had hooked me up with until I actually got there."

"But you were on a date! Isn't that what you mean by cheating?"

"But... it was a blind babysitting gig!"

"You were going as if it were a date, though."

Misty stuttered. "Well... yeah... but still..."

"How is right that you're cheating and wrong that I am?"

"Hey now! First of all, cheating is never right, and second, I wasn't cheating!"

"Then... why did... you go along?"

"I was trying to humor my sister, Ash. I never seriously intended to go just to look for someone since you weren't around..."

"I wasn't around? I wasn't around because I'm traveling around Johto, being a Pokémon trainer! You know, on my way to be a Pokémon Master? It's only been my goal since Day One!"

"Oh! And you're saying it's my fault I couldn't come along because I'm busy trying to manage a Pokémon gym?"

"You did a **REAL** good job managing the gym this month, by the way," Ash quipped sarcastically.

"Hey! I couldn't manage the gym because I ran away..."

"And why'd you run away, Misty? Tell me... **WHY?**"

Misty opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out of it.

"It couldn't be because you really wanted Duplica and I to be together," Ash thought out loud. "And yet, you did nothing to stop us? Am I right?"

Misty remembered standing at the entrance to the balcony, watching Ash and Duplica lock lips, and just staring in shock before slowly walking away.

"You regretted that it happened! And you kept me from explaining my side of the story because you figured, if no one ever proves what your eyes saw, you can deny it actually happened! Well, Mist, I regretted that night, and so did Duplica! But you don't see either of us trying to forget it!"

"But..."

"That's why you ran away. Because you couldn't face the truth!"

Misty's eyes began to tear up, as she came to realization that Ash had her emotions pegged. Surprisingly to her, to the letter.

"**YOU'RE RIGHT, ASH!** I wanted to pretend it never happened! But... but... the more I tried, the harder it got, and... and... and..."

Misty grabbed two fistfuls of Ash's shirt just as the flood gates opened up, and she used his shirt to try and wipe away the tears.

"I love you, Ash, and I don't want anyone else to have you!"

"Mi... Mi... Misty..."

"In fact, I don't want to spend another minute in which I'm not by your..."

Suddenly, a ringing sound filled the air, and it was coming from Ash's right pants pocket. Ash reached in and hastily pulled out his Pokédex, which was flashing as if it were a high-end cell phone. Opening it, his screen indicated he was getting an incoming call on his Poké-Com unit.

"Uh, hello?" Ash asked, pressing the 'answer' button.

"Oh, I got through!" Lance remarked, appearing on Ash's screen. "I guess the communication lines are back up in Saffron after all."

"I'm sorry," Misty cut in, "but we're kinda in the moment..."

"Ah, so Kanto's favorite redhead is there as expected, too! Good timing indeed!"

"But..."

"I want you here tonight, Misty! You have a lot to explain to the Elite Four regarding your month-long disappearing act, and we'd like to make a ruling on the matter by day's end!"

"I know, I know, but..."

"As for you, our Junior Master, ever been to America?"

"Who... me?" queried Ash, pointing to himself.

"The New England States League will be hosting this year's annual Pokémon Master of North America Tournament, and they want the world's first Pokémon Junior Master, you, to be the new champion's first opponent!"

Ash yipped in excitement. "Really? I don't know where America is, but they must think I'm exceptional if they're inviting me to face off against their best Pokémon trainer! Ha ha ha ha!"

"Modesty is not thy middle name," Misty grumbled.

"I've already taken care of your travel arrangements," Lance told Ash. "You're to leave Saffron immediately as well. After all, it's a very long flight to Boston."

Ash and Misty suddenly heard a car horn beeping at them. They looked away from Ash's Pokédex and gawked in shock when they saw a limousine had come to a stop right by the curb.

"I'll make you proud, sir!" Ash exclaimed before closing up his Pokédex, instantly ending the call.

A brown-haired man in a suit emerged from the limo's back seat and walked over to the duo.

"I'm looking for Ash Ketchum and Pikachu."

"You must mean me," Ash deduced, glancing at Misty, and then down at Pikachu.

"Pika?"

"Your flight leaves in 45 minutes, sir," he told Ash. "We have to leave now if we're going to make it."

"We'd better hurry then... hey, wait! What about my backpack?"

"We have a second team on the way to pick up your things. They'll bring it with them on the next flight out."

"But my Pokéballs are in there..."

Before they knew it, Ash and Pikachu were shoved into the back of the limo. Seeing this act of roughhousing, Misty began to get suspicious.

"Hey! Didn't you hear him? And why are you being so rough on him if you're representing the League?"

"We're just in a hurry to make this flight, so if you don't mind..."

"**I DO MIND!**" Misty yelled defiantly.

The man closed the door, and the limousine pulled away from the curb in a hurry, with tires squealing as it barreled down the nearly empty street. Misty turned and started to run after it, but she was cut off when a Pidgeot emerged from a Pokéball, right in front of her.

"Whirlwind!" shouted the man in the suit.

Before Misty could do anything, the Pidgeot flapped its wings in a spinning circular pattern. Misty was quickly ensnared and blown off her feet... and back-first into a nearby tree. The impact nearly knocked all the wind out of her, as she fell face first down onto the sidewalk.

"Let's go!"

Pidgeot sprinted towards his master, flapping his wings as if he was about to takeoff. His trainer jumped on to Pidgeot's back at the last second, as Pidgeot lifted off the ground and up into the air. He then made a U-turn and headed off in the direction of the speeding limo.

Meanwhile, Misty could hear them escaping, but she found herself unable to get up off the ground. In fact, she barely had enough energy left to look up from the pavement and get a glimpse at her attacker.

"This girl just got attacked!" she heard some young woman yell. "Get a doctor, quickly!"

Misty didn't hear a word after that, as she blacked out.

* * *

Monday, February 11th, Goldenrod City

A missing poster with Ash's face on it was taped to a lamppost when it was blown off by someone passing by real fast on a bicycle. That someone was an irate Giselle, who was working her way through the streets of her newly established home-away-from-home, on her way back to her apartment after a post-work trip to the local supermarket. Why irate, one may wonder?

Could it be because she had to bike up a fairly steep hill to get to her place? After all, unless it has something to do with her Pokémon training, Giselle despised any task that required hard work.

Maybe it's because every male aged 13 to 30 couldn't help but gawk at her beautiful figure as she passed by? But she was used to that happening pretty much every day. The fact that she was wearing a form-fitting cycling jersey probably played a part in that as well, even if it was partially hidden under a stylish zippered gray jacket.

But she was irate because not only were men staring at her, but so were women, children, and Pokémon! And all because in her basket, just in front of the handlebars, were 36 boxes of chocolates, all stacked one on top of the other, resulting in a tower of sweets that was almost twice her size!

* * *

45 minutes later, Giselle closed the door to her apartment and fell to her knees, groaning in anguish as the aforementioned three dozen boxes of chocolates lay before her. Some on the kitchen counter, some on the floor in front of her, and the rest on her couch.

"No wonder I skipped Valentine's Day every year at Tech!" Giselle whined. "To have to give a box of chocolates to every guy I work with or I'm close friends with! **THAT'S INSANE!**"

Giselle got to her feet, picked two boxes up, and walked over to the fridge off in the far corner of the kitchen. On it was an ad for an inexpensive, yet fair-quality box of chocolates for 300 Poké. She opened the door and cleared out a section to put the boxes. In the process, she moved a 6-pack of strawberry yogurt and an untouched, plastic-wrapped piece of carrot cake aside.

"Of course, being me, I had to get the best money could buy..."

As she placed the boxes in and walked off to fetch a few more, the 7000 Poké price tag became visible on each of those boxes now in the fridge.

* * *

Before she knew it, both the fridge and the freezer were filled to the brim! With the help of Dewgong, a Pokémon she had befriended a few years back, she tossed a few more boxes into a then-empty ice chest, which Dewgong used Ice Beam on to preserve them. That left eight boxes, which Giselle was resigned to just place on top of the ice chest. Since, given her small apartment and no other storage containers around, was her only option if she wanted to keep them cool until Thursday.

"Whew!" Giselle gasped as she reached up and wiped the small bead of sweat from her forehead.

At that moment, Giselle heard one of her Pokéballs open. Conveniently, the one in her jacket pocket, as her Farfetch'd popped out.

"Far farfetch'd!" it chirped.

It then spotted the boxes of chocolate on top of the ice chest and went cuckoo - since for some unknown reason, Giselle tended to play favorites with him by giving the duck sweets every once in awhile. But Giselle saw the look in his eyes, and quickly moved to shoot down any intentions he had of devouring her newly bought chocolates.

"**LAY A FEATHER ON THOSE CHOCOLATES AND YOU'LL NEVER GET ANOTHER SWEET FROM ME FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!**"

"**FAR!**" freaked Farfetch'd, getting the point as he quickly turned tail and ran into the living room.

With that taken care of, Giselle reached into her jacket pocket and revealed that she had actually bought a 37th box of chocolate. But this box was much smaller than the others. That was because this last box wasn't filled with pre-made chocolates, but rather with cocoa powder, which she planned to use to make her own chocolates by hand. And all for a special someone in her life.

Or rather, a special someone that she wished was still in her life.

* * *

_September 2000, Route 7, just east of Celadon City_

_"Use Vine Whip, Weepinbell!" ordered Joe._

_Weepinbell unfurled his vines and sped them hastily towards his opponent, Graveler, as well as Giselle, who was a few feet behind the rock solid Pokémon._

_"Graveler!" Giselle called out. "Dodge and attack using Rollout!"_

_Graveler curled up into a ball and rolled around Weepinbell's vines. He then made a beeline for Weepinbell and crashed into him, sending the grass-type flying into the air. Weepinbell landed hard on the ground, and was knocked out upon impact._

_Joe lowered his head in dismay as Giselle stomped her foot in disgust, just as Graveler had rolled back to her side and curled out to a standing position._

_"What was that? You have a clear type advantage and you still can't lay a finger on me?"_

_"Well..." Joe stuttered, full of nervousness._

_"**HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO GET INTO THE LEAGUE IF YOU CAN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF FAVORABLE SITUATIONS?**"_

* * *

Giselle had changed out of her cycling jersey and into a more comfortable tan sweater and knee-length gray shorts. Now on the counter before her was the box of cocoa powder she had just bought, along with a nearly-full milk carton, a three-pound bag of sugar, and a bar of cocoa butter. There was a stainless steel mixing bowl and a wooden spatula there as well. With all of the materials she needed right in front of her, she rolled up her sleeves and got to work.

* * *

_"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf!"_

_Having gotten right behind Graveler, Weepinbell used Razor Leaf to inflict some damage on Giselle's #2 Pokémon._

_"Good," complimented Giselle with a smile._

_Joe smiled back, happy to see his mentor and girlfriend pleased._

_"But not good enough."_

_Giselle snapped her fingers, and Graveler went into another Rollout._

_"Plan one-ninety-eight!" she stated with a smirk._

_Joe gasped as Graveler not only continued to use Rollout, but was flinging rocks out from himself, as if he was using Rock Throw as well. Needless to say, the rocks launched from Graveler were flung at a higher speed than normal... and Weepinbell had no time to dodge._

_A few large pebbles to the head were all it took to take Weepinbell out._

_"You can beat any respectable trainer now," Giselle told him. "But you're going to have to step it up to beat a trainer of my high caliber!"_

* * *

Giselle peered into the oven window, watching as the chocolate tempered and formed. It wouldn't be long before it would be ready for molding.

But Giselle wondered... would he lovingly accept her again after what happened...

* * *

_Five months later (a year ago from the present)..._

_"And that will finish it!"_

_The crowd cheered as another Pokémon League Novice Tournament preliminary match at the Indigo Plateau came to an end. On one side, a Hitmontop was spinning on his head in celebration. On the other, a Weepinbell had his head lowered in disappointment. And so was Joe, having finished the round with only two wins in seven matches... two less than his previous attempt._

_Up in the second row in the stands behind Joe, Giselle was feeling sorry for her boyfriend. She knew he had put in enough training to at least make it past the prelims. But Joe had just fallen into a streak of bad luck at just the wrong time._

* * *

_A few minutes later, Giselle met up with a dejected Joe as he exited the competitors' entrance at the stadium._

_"You did..." Giselle began, "good."_

_"Don't lie to me, please!" responded to Joe. "Haven't I been patronized enough?"_

_Giselle was taken aback by her boyfriend's words._

_"Come out and say it, I stink! After you personally trained me for six months to compete in the League, I came here and screwed it all up! I couldn't even win as many matches as I did the last time."_

_"But it's not all your fault. It does come down to luck sometimes. You just happened to come across a few trainers that were even better prepared than you were..."_

_"I should've beaten them all. That's what you trained me to do, Giselle. To rise above disadvantages in battle, no matter what!"_

_"True... but..."_

_"But nothing! You gave me all the tools to win, and I didn't use them properly! I'm a failure as a Pokémon trainer!"_

_"Joe!" Giselle said in shock. "Sure, you're still a little rough around the edges, but it's nothing that can't be fixed with a few more months of training by yours tru..."_

_"What's the use? At this rate, I'll never get into the League! You might as well forget about me, Giselle. I told you, I'm a failure!"_

_Giselle grabbed Joe by the collar and pulled him down a few inches so that she was staring straight into his eyes._

_"Don't you dare quit on me! I believe in you, so you need to start believing in yourself! I didn't put off working my way up the ranks of the League to fool around for the last six months! You need to pull yourself together and focus on making it to the next Tournament!"_

_"But..."_

_"**STOP MAKING EXCUSES!** It's one thing to fail, but an entirely different matter to fail and give up! You went to classes with me at Pokémon Technical, and you know the path to becoming a Pokémon Master is hard work..."_

_"I left Tech, remember? To try and make it on my own!"_

_Joe slapped Giselle's hands away and turned his head to the side._

_"I was lucky to make it this far, and your training definitely helped. But... if I can't get into the League after being mentored by a trainer as good as you... then I'll never..."_

_"Joe..."_

_"I appreciate all you've done for me, Giselle, but you probably don't want to waste any more time on a guy who's never gonna amount to anything. I think it's time to part ways."_

_Without another word, Joe ran off in the opposite direction. Giselle reached out, as if to stop him. But she appeared to have no intention to do so. Or go after him._

* * *

**CRACK!**

Giselle snapped out of her daydream and remembered that she was in the process of sculpting her handmade chocolate. It was a large piece molded into the shape of a heart, and she had pounded out Joe's face on it, as well as her own. But she had penetrated the chocolate's hard shell, resulting in a crack that went down the middle and split the confection exactly in half.

And right between where Joe's and her face were positioned.

"It'll be a year to the day tomorrow..." Giselle thought aloud.

* * *

_"...and I haven't seen or heard of him since."_

_A few days after Joe had left, Giselle found herself standing in front of the sign leading into New Bark Town in the Johto region._

_"Where winds of a new beginning blow," Giselle stated, reading the town's motto off of the sign._

_She glanced past the town, as far as she could see, as she prepared to enter the Johto region for the first time._

_"Why didn't I stop him from leaving? He gave up so easily, and yet I thought I taught him better than that. Heck, I taught myself better."_

_Giselle clenched her fist in anger._

_"It's true what they say, getting a boyfriend makes you soft. Well, now that I'm not tied down anymore, I'm going back to being the old Giselle! Look out, Johto, 'cause you haven't seen a powerful trainer until you've seen me!"_

_She then ran down the hill, and started off on her Johto journey._

* * *

"No wonder I always skip Valentine's Day. I hate chocolate."

Farfetch'd was feasting on the remains of Giselle's failed chocolate product as she slumped down on her couch and watched the news on TV. And on the kitchen counter now was a photo that Joe and Giselle had taken together at Pokémon Tech several years ago.

The only photo that they ever took together.

"And in other news," stated the TV reporter, "there are no new leads in the search for Pokémon Junior Master Ash Ketchum, who disappeared a week and a half ago..."

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	40. Session: February, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: February, Part 3 (02.13.06/08.30.07)**

* * *

_Hey!_

_Hey, you!_

_Did you hear about that girl who bought three dozen chocolates from the East Goldenrod Super-Mart? And not the cheap ones... the really, really pricey ones!_

_Did you hear that she's loaded? Not just with money, obviously, but man... talk about a girl with all the curves in all the right places!_

_Did you hear... she's only 15? That means she's a minor, you!_

_Did you hear... you're lying, you crazy old coot! There's no way a girl like that ain't legal yet! It's just not right! I mean... she bought three dozen expensive chocolates! She's not exactly being gun shy about being a flirt, you know!_

_Did you hear... you don't know her! Just because a girl buys three dozen boxes of chocolates doesn't mean she's got three dozen admirers!_

_So? She's probably playing the field! That means almost anyone's got a chance... even me! I better get me one of them chocolates from her!_

_Did you hear that there's this thing called White Day? Where the guy is supposed to repay the girl who gave him chocolates with a present that's worth three times as much?_

_Land sakes alive... does that girl think I'm made of money?_

_Did you hear, my friend? There's other fish on the sea._

_You're right. Hmmm... isn't that hot radio DJ woman still single?_

* * *

Wednesday, February 13th, Hoenn Route 119

A family of Zigzagoon were startled out of their resting place in the tall grass as a teenage boy ran through, his work-duty boots stomping on the ground, causing small tremors in the immediate surrounding area. As soon as the footsteps had dissipated, though, all quickly quieted down.

Until a second, lighter pounding set of footsteps filled the air. This set of a teenage girl, who was struggling to push aside the grass blades, which were dripping wet with water particles on the verge of freezing in the cold weather. And she felt every one of them touch a part of her sweatpants, nearly leaving her lower half soaked as she waded through the grass.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the grass and found herself staring at a sign that read 'Weather Institute.' She then spotted the boy she was chasing knocking on the glass front door. She ducked behind and peered around the sign, just in time to see a beautiful, buxom young woman in her early 20s answer it. The woman was wearing a lab coat over her normal clothing, none of which was visible from the girl's point of view.

But seeing the woman bare from the calf down save for a pair of black high-heels was proof enough for the girl.

"So that's it!"

* * *

Earlier that day...

Arius and Cassie were traversing the long bridge overlooking the river that split the Hoenn region into two large islands. Waiting at the end were Mr. Mime and Ivysaur, respectively, using their abilities to hold the far end of the bridge steady, as the whipping chilly winds were blowing the bridge back and forth.

Soon afterwards, Cassie officiated a battle between Arius and his Mr. Mime, and a passing young fisherman and his Tentacool. The battle didn't last long, though, as the low-leveled Tentacool was no match for the psychic abilities of the talented Mr. Mime. Even though most of Mr. Mime's training was thanks to Cassie, not Arius.

Speaking of psychic abilities, it was Cassie's turn to shine when she spotted an Oddish stuck up on a tree, and its fellow brethren running around in a helpless panic, unable to think of a way to get them down. Using her telekinetic power, she gently brought Oddish down to Earth, to the joy of the other Oddish.

But eventually, the young couple got around to the real reason they were in that area for the day. To go fishing for a Pokémon. But not just any Pokémon. In fact, a rare and sought after Pokémon.

"You want me to catch you a Feebas?" Arius asked, a picture of it in a book staring him dead in the face.

"Isn't the point of having a Pokédex to complete it?" Cassie shot back as she pulled the book away. "Besides, you do know what Feebas evolve into, don't you?"

"Uh... Milotic, right?"

"Exactly! The most beautifully elegant and super strong Pokémon in the world deserves a spot on my roster!"

"Super strong?" Arius raised an eyebrow in doubt. "No way."

"You'd better catch one for me if you know what's good for you!" she warned.

"Ugh... if you want one so badly, why don't you catch it yourself?"

"I would, but... remember what the doctor said?"

* * *

_"Remember, Miss Banks, exert yourself too much again and you might have a relapse! A body, even a young one like yours, can't take this forever."_

* * *

"But your faintings have become less frequent. You haven't even gone down once in almost two weeks!"

"I thought you hated it when I passed out a lot! You don't want that on your conscience, do you?"

Arius sighed. He knew when she was right.

"Fine. I'll catch a Feebas."

"Yeah!" Cassie cheered with glee.

"As soon as I check something out," Arius said as he walked away.

"Check something out? Like what? Hey... answer me when I'm talking to you! Arius!"

But he had already disappeared into the surrounding tall grass.

* * *

Arius waded his way through the thick bunches of grass blades when, all of a sudden, he came into a very small, 20-foot circular clearing. And right in the middle of it was the remnants of a hollow tree trunk. He knelt down by one end of it and peered inside. Doing so, he spotted the object he was looking for and pulled it out.

It was a rolled up piece of printing paper, and the words inside of it were pretty simple to grasp.

'Come to the Weather Institute after dark.'

Arius nodded, then crumpled up the piece of paper and stuffed it into his left pants pocket.

* * *

Cassie was sitting on a log next to the riverbank. Having believed that Arius really had no intention to fish for her, she had taken it upon herself to do it herself.

And thus, here she was, waiting for a Feebas to snag the line off of her fishing pole. Her Ivysaur was standing next to her, using his own vines as his fishing rod.

Suddenly, Cassie felt a tug on her line.

"Whoa, I think I got one!" she exclaimed.

She reeled her catch in with relative ease. Naturally, that meant that she had a caught a small fry. And a common one at that, as she pulled up the end of her line to discover she had hooked a Magikarp.

"Karp karp karp!" the fish Pokémon chirped.

"Hey!" Cassie shouted at the Magikarp. "Didn't I catch you once already?"

She then unhooked the Magikarp and placed him back in the water, where it quickly swam off.

"It's one thing for Feebas to be really rare, but I can't believe there's so many Magikarp around here! This bites!"

"Saur," her Ivysaur agreed as he pulled his vines out of the water.

"I think we'd better find another spot, Ivysaur. There's gotta be a Feebas hiding in this river somewhere..."

"You just don't know where to fish," Arius stated as he coolly and calmly walked up.

"Nice off you to come back," Cassie growled unhappily.

"I told you that I just needed to check something out. I was only gone for about 15 minutes!"

"Yeah, and in that time Ivysaur and I caught half-a-dozen Magikarp and an old discarded snow boot... but that's not the point!"

"Chill," Arius reassured her, motioning for her to give him the rod. "You just gotta know the right way to attract your prey."

Arius pulled a lure out of his left pants pocket, unknowingly pulling out the crumbled piece of paper in there as well. As the piece of paper rolled into a nearby berry bush, Arius had finished preparing his rod by tying the lure to the end.

"That's your lure?" Cassie gasped in shock.

Arius smiled as he revealed that the lure was in the shape of a Caterpie, only it had a red coloring instead of green.

"This is the first fishing lure I ever bought. I got it real cheap, too, because of the coloring defect."

"And you don't mind having a red Caterpie? Why not get a traditional green one?"

"Because this is also my lucky lure!" Arius said, now grinning from ear to ear. "Every time I use it, I always catch something!"

"So... how many have you caught with it, and how come I haven't seen any of them?"

"Well... there's Shellder, and... and..."

"And?"

Arius then laughed hysterically. "I guess Shellder's the only Pokémon I've caught with that lure."

"You mean you've only used it once? You can't say 'always' if you've only used it once!"

"Regardless, I'm gonna catch a Feebas! Just you wait, Cassie!"

* * *

"Just you wait, huh?" Cassie growled, her eyes twitching in anger.

Arius chuckled nervously as he had caught 15 Magikarp, 11 Tentacool, and four Carvanha. But absolutely no Feebas.

* * *

A few hours later, darkness descended upon the area, and Arius and Cassie had just finished setting up camp for the night. Cassie's Ivysaur, Meowth, Kadabra, Raticate, Espeon, and Surskit, her most recent capture, along with Arius' Beedrill, Butterfree, Golbat, Venomoth, Mr. Mime, and Snorlax, were all already in the process of eating dinner. While that was happening, Arius had just finished barbecuing the food he and Cassie were going to consume.

"I hope you're hungry!" exclaimed Arius as he brought over a plate of beef and vegetable kabobs.

"Thanks!" Cassie said with a smile as she picked two of them off, one in each hand, and began munching.

"Like it? I would've tried cooking it sooner, but I didn't get all the right ingredients until the day we left Petalburg City.

"Speaking of which," Cassie inquired between bites, "where did you get the money to afford high-grade meat?"

"Huh?"

"Or keeping it fresh with no refrigeration unit for miles?"

"Well..."

"And the fact that we have very little money to spend on stuff other than the essentials."

"Just what are you getting at?"

"I'm just curious as to where all this money is coming from? It's certainly not coming out of the money I've earned by winning battles."

"So you're assuming I'm skimping on supplies and picking up luxury items? That's ludicrous!"

"Well, then explain the kabobs and the quality of the meat!"

"That's enough!" Arius shouted, putting a stop to Cassie's inquiry. "Why should it matter to you? I'm the man in this relationship, and I should be the one worrying about what's best for us!"

"And being the young woman," retorted Cassie, "it's my job to keep our finances in check and make sure there's enough food to go around!"

"I'm doing what's necessary to make sure we don't starve to death! The least you could do is give me a little respect!"

With that, Arius took the rest of the plate and walked off.

"Gee, what's his damage?" Cassie remarked before taking another bite.

* * *

At some point during Arius and Cassie's conversation, Meowth and Surskit had wandered off, back to the riverbank. As they approached it, Surskit noticed an Oran Berry bush and rushed over to it. Upon closer inspection, though, Surskit was disappointed to find out that the bush only had two berries on it, and both were really small.

But when Meowth walked up beside her, she spotted something else underneath the bush.

A crumpled-up piece of paper.

* * *

With all of the Pokémon finished with their meals, Cassie began the process of gathering their bowls and taking them to the river to get washed. As she did, she spotted, out of the corner of her eye, her boyfriend Arius skipping off again to do who knows what.

"Again?" she cried. "Man... if only I could use my mind-reading powers."

Suddenly, Meowth and Surskit bounded out of the grass, the former holding the now un-crumpled piece of paper in her paws.

"Meowth, meowth!" she cried, waving the paper up and down.

The two of them came to a stop next to Cassie, who put the bowls she was holding down on the ground and took the paper that her Meowth had.

"What's this?"

Cassie then read it aloud.

"'Come to the Weather Institute after dark.' Hmmm... and it's not signed."

"Meowth!"

"Huh?" Cassie blinked as she looked at Meowth, then where Arius had been just a minute ago, and then back at the paper.

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in her head.

"This... this was a message for Arius! It has to be! But from whom?"

* * *

A minute or two later, Cassie had changed out of her normal attire and into a gray-colored sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. With Meowth and Surskit still beside her, she recalled them to their Pokéballs.

"Sorry guys, but I'm going solo unless I need you."

She then took out her Pokédex and tried to use it to access a satellite map of the area. It took a few more button presses than expected, but she got her desired real-time map after all.

"Let's see here... from where I am right now, the Weather Institute should only be about a mile north-by-northwest from here. Good. Whatever Arius is up to, I'm going to get to the bottom of it!"

With that, Cassie took off in the direction that Arius had departed in.

* * *

It didn't take long for Cassie to reach the Weather Institute, as she got to the sign indicating the building in front of her as such. As she bent over to catch her breath, she spotted Arius knocking on the front door. Ducking behind the sign, she peered around it and saw her boyfriend being greeted by a beautiful and rather buxom young woman in her 20s. The woman was dressed in a lab coat, which hid the rest of her clothing from Cassie's point of view.

But seeing the woman bare from the calf down save for a pair of black high-heels was proof enough.

"So that's it! He's cheating on **ME**! And the day before Valentine's, of all days!"

Once Arius and the woman had disappeared into the building, Cassie made a break for the door.

"I'm getting to the bottom of this! You can bet on it!"

Cassie reached the entrance and went inside. She was greeted with the faint flickering glow of a single, solitary light in a hallway that left her with only one direction to proceed... straight ahead.

Walking very slowly so as to not make any noise, she started counting doors to herself as she passed them. After seven of them, Cassie came across one that had a glass, translucent window. One which she could make out the fact that the lights inside were on, and that somebody must be in there. She stood up flat against the wall and peered down both ends of the hallway. Once again assuring herself that the hall was empty, she reached for the doorknob and turned it ever so slowly.

The door creaked open, and once she was able to, Cassie peeked inside. She was greeted by a smaller hallway, which led into a much larger room that she couldn't see much of from her position. She could also hear two voices in there. And she recognized one of them as her boyfriend's.

Cautiously, Cassie slipped in, closing the door behind her, and made her way into the larger room. She found herself on a walkway overlooking a computer lab of some kind, one filled with meteorological equipment. A few crates were scattered about the walkway here and there, which circled the entire room, and she hid behind one as the voices got louder and louder. As she took refuge behind two stacked crates positioned next to the only stairwell down into the lab, she finally got Arius back in her sights. And the woman in the lab coat was with him.

"So, Luna, tell it to me straight..." Arius said aloud.

Cassie focused all her attention on the two of them, trying not to miss a word.

"Are we any closer to finding the 5th?"

"Well... there's good news and bad news," Luna explained. "The good news is that we may have narrowed the search down to three people."

"Good news? That's great news! We're ahead of the Pokémon League and Team Rocket in finding this fifth and final one!"

"Right, we get this last person and the PTA'll have two of the five in our hip pocket!"

Upon hearing the letters PTA, Cassie's mood changed from one of jealous anger to an anger of betrayal.

"So... what's the bad news?" Arius asked.

"I'll tell you the bad news!" yelled Cassie, coming out of her hiding spot and into plain view.

"Is that... Agent Banks?" Luna wondered out loud.

"Cassie! Did you follow me here?"

"Yes, I did, and I'm not happy to see you!"

Cassie stomped her way down the stairs and over towards Arius and Luna. As she approached, Cassie got a look at Luna's semi-professional dress of a green sweater and a violet knee-length skirt.

"Cassie... **IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**"

"Oh, you wish it was what you thought, but this goes far beyond me mistaking you for seeing someone behind my back!"

"**WHAT?**"

"And I'm glad, 'cause she's too old for you," Cassie stated as she pushed Luna aside.

"Pardon me?"

Cassie ignored Luna and kept her attention focused on Arius.

"But this... to still be working with the Pokémon Trainers' Association after everything they did to us? You promised me that you'd never have anything to do with them ever again!"

"Cassie, let me explain!"

"I only wish I could use my mind-reading powers again. Maybe I would've caught you in the act a whole... lot..."

Cassie was unable to finish her sentence, as she turned and ran off, with tears streaming from her eyes.

"Cass..."

Arius looked as if he wanted to chase after his girl, but he had his own feelings to take into account. And one last matter to take care of.

"So **THAT'S** your girl?" Luna asked. "Holy moley..."

"Never mind about Cassie... I'll make it up to her."

"You'd better," Luna warned him, as she walked over to a nearby computer.

"Why? Because tomorrow's Valentine's Day?"

"That goes without saying. But I think you should be more concerned about this..."

Pressing a button on the keyboard, Luna showed Arius who the three remaining candidates were via photographs. They were Giselle Gravelpot, Shingo Macintosh, and... Cassie Banks.

"She... **STILL?**"

* * *

Back at camp, Cassie was inside their tent, already buried within her sleeping bag, was filled with distraught as she tried to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, halfway across the country, in the Johto region...

Deep within the cavernous recesses of the Ice Cave, former Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and Persian were huddled up together, trying to stay warm in an environment only favorable for cold weather Pokémon.

"'Why don't we hide in the Ice Cave,' he says!" Jessie shouted. "'The boss would never think of us hiding in here,' he spouts! Of course not, because no human can last more than **THREE DAYS IN HERE!**"

At this point, it appeared that Jessie and James were wearing only thin long-sleeve shirts and a knee-length skirt or pants, and one small fur coat for the three of them, including Persian, to share.

"Well, if you're so confident," James stuttered, "then walk right out! I'm sure some Team Rocket agent is just waiting for us to come out so he can finish us himself."

"So dying in here is bettah than dying out dere?" Persian asked, his four legs wrapped around himself.

"I guess that fortune teller we saw the other day **WAS** serious when she said I'd never find true love!"

"Really, Jess? Because she told me my true love was closer to me than I think."

"You don't think..."

"It could be..."

Then the two spoke in unison. "That I'm in love with..."

"Persian!" Persian suddenly jumped in. "Dat's right, now until the end of time!"

"**HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR MOMENT?**" Jessie yelled, kicking Persian in the head.

"**ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COULD BE OUR LAST?**" exclaimed James, who stomped on Persian's tail.

Persian retaliated by using Fury Swipes on Jessie and James, leaving deep scratch marks on the their faces.

"**MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!**"

"**I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GO OUT IN PUBLIC AGAIN!**"

"**YOU? WHAT ABOUT ME?**"

"**WHAT ABOUT YOU? I'M THE LOOKER IN THE BUNCH!**"

"**YOUSE BOTH LOOKING FOR A BRUISIN'!**"

Jessie, James, and Persian started tussling with each other, not caring about their health as they rolled around on the cold ice floor underneath them. Unfortunately for them, their fighting had attracted a pair of Piloswine. And they were unhappy that the trio was causing a ruckus near their homes.

So, the two Piloswine reacted by using Blizzard to freeze and encase Jessie, James, and Persian, in mid-fight, in a large block of ice. A Jynx then appeared to finish the job. She winded up and delivered an Ice Punch strong enough to send the block flying towards and out of the southernmost exit of the cavern.

And with that, Team Rocket was sent blasting off again. But hey, with none of their former compatriots around and Blackthorn City looming in the distance, it looks like they'll survive yet another day on the run!

* * *

But will Arius' and Cassie's relationship make it through the next day?

"Hey, wait up!" Arius yelled after Cassie, who had already starting walking away with Ivysaur next to her. "I haven't packed up everything!"

Arius was in the process of disassembling the tent and gathering the last of their belongings at their camp. He packed it all as best as he could and then ran after Cassie and Ivysaur.

"Come on! Let me explain the whole deal with the PTA, please! I did it for our own good, I swear!"

But Cassie and Ivysaur just picked up their pace, and started walking even faster. Arius bumbled behind them, juggling all of the bags as he tried to keep up.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	41. Session: February, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: February, Part 4 (02.20.06/11.08.07)**

* * *

I can't believe he went back to them. To the PTA! Okay, maybe just as a freelancer, but that's beside the point! He went back to them! I can't believe he'd do something like that! It just vexes me... **OOOHHH**!

I'll never forgive him for this. Never. Ever!

What's this? Another note? Grrr... he's not THAT stupid, is he?

Wait a minute... this isn't addressed to Arius! Or is it? A love letter from someone named Wallace, to someone named Winona? Isn't Winona somewhat similar to... Luna? It is them, using aliases! So he really is cheating on me too!

Ooh... if Arius thought he got a piece of my mind earlier, he's about to get an even **BIGGER ONE**!

* * *

Monday, February 18th, Saffron City

The beginning of another week was evident on the faces of the residents and commuters alike, as the streets were filled to the gills with people heading to work or school - the city in a better state than it was a few weeks ago. Or, if they were a Pokémon trainer, either to the Pokémon Center or to the gym to challenge the tough-to-beat psychic enchantress, Sabrina.

But some lovers of Pokémon would rather spend their time at the headquarters of the Silph Company, makers of such modern gadgets for the everyday trainer like the Pokéball, the Potion, and the Silph Scope. This 11-story glass-windowed building served as the home base of some of the greatest inventors and researchers in history. But where great minds and technology grew, there were sure to be a few bad eggs waiting to use them for their own evil deeds.

"Good morning, Cassidy and Butch!" greeted the chipper young receptionist at the front desk. "Another fine day, isn't it?"

Cassidy and Butch, dressed in light blue maintenance jumpsuits, each pushing a dolly with a large cardboard box on it, waved hello to her.

"Someone's been hitting the ABC pills again," Butch remarked.

"Oh, come on," she blew him off casually. "You know we have a no drug policy!"

"He was being sarcastic, dear Annie," Cassidy explained.

"Oh. Well... good sarcastic bit then, Butch!"

As Annie waved goodbye, Cassidy and Butch stopped by the elevator, with the latter reaching for the call button. One set of doors belonging to an empty car opened immediately, and the two of them rushed in. Butch pressed the 'close doors' button and held it shut, while Cassidy reached up to her right breast pocket and pulled out an ID card. As she did, a small compartment opened up just underneath the main control panel, revealing a 12-button keypad and a card swiper.

"I swear that girl gets dumber by the second," commented Butch as Cassidy swiped her card and punched in an access code.

"Better dumb than smart," Cassidy said in reply. "She could get herself in a lot of trouble if she ever figured out who we really are and what we're doing here."

As the elevator started moving downwards, odd because the normal panel indicated there were no floors beneath the ground floor the duo had just gotten on at, the two of them threw off the jumpsuits in a flash, revealing their black Team Rocket uniforms.

And with that, they started reciting their motto.

"Prepare for trouble!" Cassidy started it off, as usual.

"And make it double!" continued Butch.

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all people in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Cassidy!"

"Butch!"

"We're Team Rocket circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!"

"That's right!" the two finished, in perfect unison.

The two of them glanced all over the car, as if they were expecting someone or some 'mon to come out and wrap it up. But alas, their wishes fell on deaf ears.

"I forgot about Raticate," Cassidy stated, bowing her head.

Butch sniffled, wiping away a tear from his right eye. "He was two days away from retirement."

"He had even picked out his mate already, too."

"Lucky son-of-a..."

Suddenly, the car stopped moving and the doors swung open. The two agents stepped out and onto a metal walkway overlooking a busy underground hangar. Walking up to the railing, Cassidy and Butch could see dozens of their fellow agents below, working on assorted projects. There was everything from creating new Pokémon-capturing devices to mind-controlling accessories in the midst of final testing.

And somewhere down there, twirling a black tulip between her fingers as she wandered among the mess mass of experiments, was one of Team Rocket's elite officers. She was the only female of the squadron, but that didn't seem to phase her at all, especially considering she could go toe-to-toe with even the best of them. No one amongst the Rockets dared mess with her, for fear of getting their insides turned out... or worse. Ruthless couldn't even begin to describe her. Anyone who took so much as a tiptoe in the wrong direction in her eyes, and they were as good as dead.

Not that avoiding her was easy. After all, she was the perfect specimen of beauty, physical fitness, and intelligence. It only took her looks to draw an unsuspecting victim into her trap. She could then use one of her other two attributes to finish the job. That would explain the reasoning between her being nicknamed as the 'Black Tulip' - pretty on the outside, a dark heart on the inside.

But most people referred to her by her self-appointed nickname.

Domino.

"Everybody do their best today!" she said as she passed by the various stations. Giggling.

Yes, giggling.

All of the scientists and agents were shooting back odd looks and scratching their heads in confusion as Domino skipped through the hangar area, towards a lonely, dark corridor at the other end.

Wait... she was skipping too? Why?

* * *

"And can you feel the love tonight?" Domino sang. "To-night!"

Believe it or not, Domino was now actually singing as she skipped her way to and stopped at a metal door with a latched knob. She seemed to be ecstatic as she was holding a photograph in her right hand and was raising it up to look at it.

**THE** photograph.

In it stood Domino, at the ceremony in which she was appointed elite officer status. Her head was turned to the left and looking up, right at the other figure in the picture, who was handing her a ceremonial crystal black tulip, modeled after her trademark weapon of choice. The man giving it to her?

Why, no other than Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket.

"I can't believe that was three years ago!" she squealed. "It feels like only yesterday!"

She stared dreamily... yes, dreamily, at Giovanni's picture, recalling that very day. The day when it was officially declared that she was not only one of Team Rocket's finest operatives, but that Giovanni was now the one and only person she had to answer to. Talking with the boss front-and-center on a daily basis was her dream for years. She'd never admit it openly, but she admired everything evil about him. She'd do anything to be by his side as often as possible.

"This must be the day!" Domino figured. "It's the promotion I've been waiting for! He's gonna make me his right-hand woman, his second-in-command! This is the day I've been waiting for!"

Domino reached a steel metal door on her left, at which she stopped and stood in front of for about a minute. She gave herself the once over - checking her uniform for wrinkles, lint, and other blemishes, adjusting her beanie so it fit snugly over the top of her head, and fiddling with her hair to make sure it parted just right.

Once all that had been done, she took a deep breath and then exhaled, assuring that her nerves were calm so as to continue to present herself in a dignified manner. The only manner that Giovanni cared about.

Ready to receive her promotion, Domino reached for the doorknob and turned it to the left, creakily opening the door into the room. Immediately, she spotted the boss sitting at his desk, giving her a cold stare that made it felt that he was five inches in front of her, not five yards. Domino put on a dastardly smirk in response, as apparently Giovanni's dark, grim side was the thing she liked most about him.

"Agent Domino reporting as requested, sir," she barked as she stepped in.

"Come in... and close the door behind you," Giovanni ordered.

Domino did so without haste, but as she stepped in and saw the rest of the room, she spotted someone else sitting nearby. His presence had been obscured by the door, which opened up to block Domino's right side as she entered, and only now was she seeing him.

"Oh, yes... I don't believe you two have ever met personally," Giovanni recalled.

Yes, they had never met personally, but Domino took one look at the teenager and instantly knew who he was.

"Oh ho ho... you're the one everyone's been talking about. The so-called 'diamond in the rough' that became Pokémon Junior Master, yet strived to do something... more productive in life. I have to admit... it took some guts to do what you did."

* * *

_"This is the best New Year's..." _

_Maria never got to finish her statement, as a series of explosions rocked the square, including several around the stage. Cheers of joy turned to screams of fear as stage debris and bodies were blown every which way, some not even completely intact. As the revelers ran for cover, large fires quickly sprung up around where the stage had been, and panic and chaos spread amongst those still able to move._

_All the while, there was somebody smiling from atop one of the nearby skyscrapers as he watched the madness unfold below. It was a blue-haired young man sporting a black Team Rocket uniform. But more surprising was the Pokémon standing next to him. Unlike any Pokémon in existence, it was hard to tell what it looked like with the limited amount of light up there. From what could be seen, though, it seemed to have two sets of wings... one from a Charizard and the other from a Skarmory._

_Suddenly, a police helicopter, which had been hovering over the square, aimed its search beacon towards that spot. But when it lit up the building's roof, there was nothing there at all. The helicopter moved on, continuing its search for suspicious characters. Those inside were unaware, though, that they had just missed the perpetrators, as police officers and fire and rescue crew down on the ground moved towards Ground Zero..._

* * *

"It's nice to finally meet the man that started Team Rocket's road to world domination! So how does it feel to be the 'it' guy... Marco Pereira?"

"I don't go by Marco anymore. Just call me 'Mark.' As in... I **ALWAYS** get my mark."

"I see," Domino acknowledged, before turning to Giovanni. "So, you wanted to see me, sir?"

"I wanted to see the both of you. You see, I have a special assignment for the two of you."

"Two?" Domino wondered in confusion, glancing at Marco... eh, Mark, and then back at the boss. "But that means..."

"Yes, Domino... I want the two of you to work together."

"But... but..." she stuttered, "I'm a one-woman team! That's what being a special agent means... going on solo missions!"

"I'm sending you two away to take over our joke of a headquarters in the Johto region. Your responsibility is to clean house, get rid of the garbage."

Giovanni reached over the desk and handed a manila folder to Marco, but as he was about to open it, Domino snatched it away and looked through it herself.

"Whichever one of you does the best job setting HQ there straight will become the new director of Johto operations! You'll be the one in charge, answering to me and **ONLY** me! It's an opportunity neither of you will hopefully refuse. In fact, neither of you will."

"As you command, sir," Mark obeyed, bowing his head in respect.

Unfortunately, Domino wasn't as easily persuaded.

"But, sir," she started to uncharacteristically chatter in a panic, "I love doing field work... and I love being here with you! Isn't there any..."

Giovanni slammed his fist on the desk, shutting Domino up as she instinctively took a step back in fear.

"Such a glorious offer, and you **DARE** turn me down, 009?"

"But..."

"**SILENCE!** Either compete against Mark to be the new director of the Johto branch, or you'll spend the next six months as a grunt! If you're lucky..."

Domino gulped. As much as she wanted to stay near Giovanni, she wouldn't risk being demoted to such a lowly position akin to being excommunicated from the boss' inner circle. Replacing her distraught looks with a facade of seriousness, she jumped back up to attention and accepted the orders as given.

"Yes, sir! As you wish."

"That's a good girl," Giovanni smiled, finally calming down. "Start packing, the both of you... you leave in a hour."

"Sir, yes, sir!" the two confirmed, in a saluting pose.

* * *

Saturday, February 23rd, Cerulean City Gym

"Now don't forget... that all has to be done by the time we get back tonight, okay?"

"Daisy, c'mon! We have to be one of the first ones in line!"

"Yeah! Otherwise, we'll get the fashion-backwards wedding gowns!"

With that, Daisy bolted out of the door of the Cerulean gym, joining her sisters on a well-deserved, at least to them, all-day shopping spree. Tracey Sketchit had been watching from the entrance to the arena, next to the receptionist desk, holding an empty bucket in one hand and a mop in the other. Apparently, he had been stuck with cleaning duties for the day. He could've taken it like a man and complained and spew non-feminist nonsense about how it's the woman who does all the housework.

But Tracey frankly just didn't care. Not because he was a pushover, but because he didn't mind. That's because it was all for her.

Just her.

* * *

Tracey went into the arena and began draining the pool for its dreaded first cleaning in a month. Dreaded because it was such a large pool... and a lot of gunk and waste tended to collected at the bottom, despite the fact that only the Pokémon and the Waterflower sisters were the only ones who swim in it. And they're usually sticklers for keeping the arena, at the very least, clean.

But Tracey knew they were neglecting their pool cleaning duties, which were supposed to be every week, for good reason. Mostly because only three of them around. After Ash and Pikachu were kidnapped a few weeks ago, Misty disappeared on them again. But this time to find her boyfriend, rather than run away from him.

That once again left the three elder Waterflower sisters to run the gym by themselves, just like in the old days.

That was until the day after Valentine's...

* * *

_On that day, Tracey walked through the gym's front doors, holding a package from Professor Oak addressed to the Waterflower sisters. Normally, such a job would be left to the postal service, but given the cargo inside, this required special circumstances. _

_As in Professor Oak usually makes the trip, but since he had Tracey..._

_"Hello?" Tracey called out. "Anybody here?"_

_Tracey put the large package down on one of the seats in the waiting area, then turned to look at the Poliwhirl-shaped clock above the receptionist desk. It read 12:20... yet there was no one sitting at the desk!_

_"Maybe they're on lunch break," the watcher deduced. "I hope they don't mind me joining them!"_

_He picked up the box again and started trotting over towards where the kitchen was. But upon arriving there, he found it empty as well._

_"They're not here either?"_

_Suddenly, Tracey heard the cries of many water Pokémon in the air. Practically at all once! Forgetting about the package for now, he ran as fast as he could towards the tanks. In them, he found plenty of Horsea, Seel, Tentacool, Magikarp, Shellder, and other water-types. But almost all of them looked out of it, as if they hadn't been fed yet that day._

_"I've never seen Pokémon this hungry before, and all at once! I know Misty's sisters can be lazy at times... but to forget to feed the Pokémon? That's it... when I find them, I'm gonna give them a piece of my mind!"_

* * *

_Tracey stomped his way up to the second floor, and to the sister's quarters. Each of them had their own rooms, each door denoted by a headshot photo of their respective girls. Tracey first came upon Lily's door, and promptly knocked on it, hoping for an answer. But after a few knocks, he got none. _

_"Maybe she's out?"_

_He then went to Violet's door, right next to Lily's. He knocked on this one as well, and just like before, there wasn't a response._

_"Her too? Something's not right."_

_Finally, Tracey came to Daisy's door. Once more, he started knocking on it. And knocking on it. And knocking on it. _

_And once more, not a peep could be heard. Tracey was worried._

_"She's not home either? How can that be... **IT'S FRIDAY!**"_

_"**LIKE, WHO'S OUT THERE MAKING ALL THAT RACKET?**"_

_Tracey gasped with relief. That was Daisy's angry voice on the opposite side. Tracey waited with anticipation as he heard Daisy fiddle with the doorknob - only to find it locked. Tracey then heard Daisy struggling to get the door unlocked. Finally, the door opened inward, and Tracey was happy to see Daisy!_

_She must have been happy to see him too, given she was wearing nothing but her underwear._

_Even though her face showed she was half-awake and fighting a terrible headache._

_Tracey blushed and quickly did an about face, just as Daisy remembered him._

_"Hey... you're one of those other boys that likes Misty, right?"_

_"Uh, Daisy? I know you're still desperate, but isn't that going a bit far?"_

_Daisy looked down and figured out what Tracey was referring to. She quickly ran back in, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

_A minute or two later, Daisy came back out practically covered up - a white knit-cap bonnet, an orange and maroon striped scarf, a cerulean blue hooded sweatshirt, hood down, and matching-colored sweatpants. Tracey didn't see any of it... he hadn't moved from his spot, still facing the opposite wall, afraid to turn around. _

_Daisy wanted to rectify that in a hurry, so she grabbed Tracey's left arm and spun him back around._

_"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized, cowering in fear._

_"Look," Daisy said, though she was trying to avoid eye contact. "Let's just forget it happened, like, k?"_

_Tracey quickly nodded in agreement. "I won't tell if you won't."_

_"I'll hold you to that. Now... what are you doing here?"_

_"I was dropping off a package from Professor Oak when I found the gym empty at this time of day."_

_"This time?" Daisy wondered as she turned her gaze to a nearby hallway clock. "**IT'S A QUARTER TO ONE?**"_

_"Well... yeah."_

_"Like, where's Violet and Lily?"_

_"I was hoping you'd know. I knocked on their doors, but neither of them answered."_

_"Oh crap!" Daisy shouted in a panic as she bolted for the stairs._

* * *

_Disgruntled challengers, an answering machine full of complaints, and a gym of starving Pokémon were among the mountain-load of problems Daisy found upon reaching the receptionist area. Daisy found her headache getting even worse, but even she ignored the pain as she raced to get things in order. Tracey wandered about, doing what he could to help... but he quickly became as overwhelmed as Daisy was. _

_Two hours later, as Daisy and Tracey finally got the gym to some semblance of working order, Violet and Lily walked trotted in through the front door._

_"And where were you two all day?" Daisy asked, livid. "If you were, like, going out, you should've woken me up! I just spent the past two hours catching up!"_

_"I helped too," Tracey proclaimed, though apparently none of the sisters had heard him._

_"Oh, be quiet!" Violet exclaimed. "I didn't notice I spent the whole night in jail until three hours ago because I was arrested for public drunkenness!"_

_"And I didn't notice I got drunk off my rocker and end up at the house of that fanboy I went out with last night 'til two hours ago," spouted Lily, half-proud, half-ashamed._

_"Figures that I'm the only responsible one around," Daisy remarked, before feeling her headache hit her at full force._

_Daisy stumbled over to the receptionist desk and pulled a bottle of headache pills out and took about three or four of them._

_"Someone had quite the hangover," Violet and Lily both noted slyly._

_"At least I drank at home and didn't make a fool of..." Daisy began before realizing how pathetic that made her look - spending the night of V-Day cooped up at home._

_"Looks like we all had a night we'd rather forget," realized Violet._

_"Let's never speak of it again!" Lily hastily proposed._

_"At least until White Day!" Daisy added._

_"Agreed!" the trio shouted in unison, sealing the deal with a group hug and a gaggle of laughter._

_"Uh... ladies?" Tracey cut in, pointing behind them._

_"Oh," Violet said, noticing him for the first time. "Don't I, like, know you from somewhere?"_

_"Yeah!" Lily chirped. "Yet, I can't seem to remember your name..."_

_"Girls, you remember Tracey from the New Year's Eve party, right?" Daisy reminded. "One of Misty's friends?"_

_"Right!" Lily recalled. "The stalker!"_

_"Stalker?" Tracey freaked, nearly doing a facefault._

_"Uh... pardon me..." a meek voice piped up, though not enough to be heard by the foursome._

_"That's too harsh," Violet commented. "He's more like a third wheel. Or was it fifth... just how many guys does Mist have in her entourage now?"_

_"Oh, come on," Daisy harped back. "You know Misty isn't hot enough to have an entourage and you know it!"_

_"Hello?" the meek voice stated, trying to cut in again._

_"How would you know if Misty is hot enough or not?" Tracey scolded._

_"**BECAUSE WE'RE HER SISTERS!**" Violet and Lily fired back._

_"Hey, hey," Daisy tried to calm them down. "Doesn't Tracey deserve the benefit of the doubt? If he has the hots for Mist, then maybe we should just let the whole bit play out. It would make the next few months fun!"_

_"If only she was here to do it," Violet yelled. "Don't you remember why she's not here? She's searching for Ash... like, her actual boyfriend!"_

_"You don't have to rub it in," Tracey grumbled._

_"Excuse me!" the meek voice shouted one more time, finally grabbing the attention of Tracey and the sisterly trio - by walking in to a point to where she was in the midst of the group._

_"Look at you," Daisy said with adoration of the voice's owner, a young girl, "aren't you a cutie?"_

_"Why didn't you tell us you, like, had a younger sister?" prompted Lily._

_"Because I... don't," he replied._

_"I'm here to get my first Pokémon!" the girl announced. "Isn't there a cute Squirtle waiting for me?"_

_"Wait a minute..." Daisy said, glancing over towards the calendar on the wall. "That was today?"_

_"Eeee!" Lily squealed. "We're so, so, so, so, so **NOT** ready!"_

_"Why didn't you remember?" Violet yelled at Daisy._

_"You expected me to remember with you and Lily leaving me to run the gym alone with this hangover?" Daisy yelled in return._

_Tracey snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah... that's why I came here."_

_"The package!" Daisy recalled, before slapping her forehead with the palm of her right hand. "I forgot about that!"_

* * *

_Ten minutes later, the young girl skipped happily out of the gym, with a Pokédex in hand and her brand-spanking new Squirtle tra-la-laing right next to her. Inside, Violet and Lily had absent-mindedly wandered off to go waste the rest of the day, leaving Daisy and Tracey alone in the lobby. _

_"Thanks for coming... you really, like, saved all of us today."_

_"Aw... it was nothing."_

_"Say! Like, I've got it! We could always use some extra help with Misty away."_

_"I don't know..." Tracey hesitated. "I mean, working with Professor Oak is such an honor..."_

_Daisy gasped. "You'd rather spend a day with him than with three beautiful, extravagantly gorgeous, desperately-in-need girls?"_

_"Well..."_

_"Fine... I'll throw in a few lessons on how to impress Misty."_

_"Deal!" Tracey hastily agreed._

_"Tee hee," Daisy replied, leaning over and giving Tracey a peck on the cheek. "I knew I could count on you!"_

_Tracey's face quickly became one of a blushing shade of red. Daisy headed into the arena, to get ready in case any challengers should come in later._

* * *

"And that's how I fell in love with Daisy," Tracey said with a goofy smile on his face, his head resting on the top of the handle end of the mop.

All of a sudden, Daisy burst back through the front door, startling Tracey and nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"I wasn't daydreaming on the job, honest!" Tracey quickly bumbled up an excuse.

"Forget the 'job,'" Daisy exclaimed, running over and grabbing Tracey by the arm. "I almost forgot... how could I forget you? You're, like, the most important person to me right now!"

"Really?" Tracey gaped, his heart aflutter.

"Let's go!" she said with a smile, pulling him out the door, leaving the cleaning work forgotten for yet another day.

But Tracey didn't mind. He abandoned it just for her.

Just for Daisy.

* * *

Thursday, February 28th

Footsteps of someone being heard walking along the wooden planks disrupted the peace and quiet of the otherwise empty docks on this dark, cloudy, and chilly night. Not even the tropical air was enough to keep Misty warm at this time of year, even dressed in a gray windbreaker and matching-colored, yet unfashionable and unattractive sweatpants. Still, that wouldn't stop Misty from doing what she came to this small island to do.

She took a flashlight out of her pants pocket and immediately shined it at a nearby wooden sign. It read...

**MT. PYRE - HOME TO THE DEARLY DEPARTED POKEMON WE SO CHERISHED**

Misty gulped as she prepared to walk into the equivalent of a cemetery, one buried within the inner core of one of the hugest mountains in the Hoenn region. But she knew there was no turning back now - she had to go in.

"Don't worry Ash," Misty thought to herself. "I'm **GOING** to save you."

**End Session: February  
Storyline to be continued in Session: March!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: February':**  
Nothing like something resembling a "Love Hina" moment at the start of the session to get back in the saddle! Just glad to finally have the final portion of this session up after a more than two-month delay. (For why there was a delay... see my profile page or my website!)

In case you weren't paying attention - the "Hina" moment was near the end of Part 1 of this session. If you still don't remember... go reread that part!

As for notes for the rest of the session...

I could swear I thought I had mentioned Sally before, but to learn who she is, go read the "Dreams Do Come True" arc of Season 1 of the "Adventures Series." She kinda helps guide Ash through the first few weeks as a member of the Pokémon League. I do encourage you to read up on her if you're not familiar... an appearance from her can't be too far away?

Just in case you're not familiar with the rules of Valentine's Day in Japan, they're stated here. Or, in Giselle's story, to be precise. Girls are supposed to give chocolates to guys she works with or are good friends of it. Even more precisely, if a girl gives a guy homemade chocolate, that means that she loves him. Which, of course, Giselle attempts here for Joe - who, sadly, aren't together anymore, as the flashbacks show. I hated to break them up... they make a pretty good couple. Now I'm regretting it.

There was originally supposed to be a scene just for the uncut version in which we see Giselle giving out said chocolates to her co-workers... and their reactions (i.e. the women extremely jealous, the men simultaneously head-over-heels in love and wondering how they'll pay her back - since on White Day in Japan, one month after Valentine's, any guy that gets chocolates has to on that day return the favor, giving a gift at least three times the value of the chocolates received). But because of irrelevance to the overall story, it just ended up getting cut completely.

Speaking of stuff that I'm (not?) sorry for... Arius crying "**IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!**" - a reference to the slogan in FUNimation's ads for one of their shows, "School Rumble." Which is an anime full of misunderstandings. A heaping hilarity of them.

Yes, in more uncharacteristic Domino... yes, she is singing "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" from "The Lion King" soundtrack.

And so much for Misty's older sisters being role models...

Speaking of Misty... hmm, why is she in the Hoenn region all of a sudden?

* * *

**'Session: March' Trailer:**  
You've probably been wondering... what's the deal with these odd powers that Ash, Misty, Brock, and Marco have? Well, next month, prepare to get the answers you've been waiting for. Meet someone who was once blessed and cursed by those same powers. Learn of one last discovery Erika made before her death. And have you been following the clues? The identity of the fifth and final 'Legendary One' is revealed at last... in a shocking way you won't believe.

-cue ear-piercing scream-

'Session: March' is a month of revelations that you don't want to miss!


	42. Session: March, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Back in the saddle. Is it time for someone to get lucky? A few big revelations await in the latest session of "The Year of Rocket's Revenge." Trust me when I say that you're in for quite a shock.

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and several others too numerous to name here were created by me and can't be used by anyone else without permission! You don't want to be the unlucky joe who ignores the warning, trust me.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: March, Part 1 (02.28.06/02.07.08)**

* * *

_Last time, on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," Ash had been searching for Misty, who had run away after seeing him and her best friend, Duplica, kiss on New Year's Eve. Questioning herself if she still wanted to be part of the relationship, as well as wondering if Ash really understood the ramifications of kissing another girl, Misty found herself still afraid to face the truth when Ash finally tracked her down in Saffron City._

_But her boyfriend wasn't the only one looking for her, as Misty was also located by Lt. Surge, who wanted to question her about 'abandoning' her duties as a gym leader. But he more importantly had questions about the late Erika's research into the five teenagers blessed with the ability to have the spirits of each teen and their favorite Pokémon temporarily share the same body, but have access to unlimited power. With the most first-hand knowledge of Erika's research, Misty was coerced into telling Surge everything that she was aware of, including confirming that she,  
Ash, Brock, and the still-missing Marco were four of the five._

_Telling Ash about her interview with Surge was the last thing on Misty's mind, especially after having a comfy reunion and night together. But before she could press him for advice, there was still the matter of what to do about their relationship. But even before that could get resolved, Ash and Pikachu found themselves being kidnapped by a guy posing as a League official... and Misty couldn't do anything to stop the guy._

_It's been almost a month since the kidnapping. The League, officially, is no longer investigating the case or searching for the reigning Pokémon Junior Master. All except for one brave soul, refusing to accept the inevitable fate the one closest to her heart may have fallen victim to..._

* * *

Friday, March 1st, Hoenn Route 121 

The left eye opened. Then, the right. A cold feeling on the forehead. Eyes dart to the left, then right, then straight up. Sunlight seemed to be getting through the thin orange-colored tent fabric.

Quickly not recognizing her surroundings, Misty shot up to a sitting position, causing the fuzzy yellow blanket covering her to drop down to her waist, and a small plastic baggie half-full of water to land on top of it. She hastily noted the blue duffel-like bag she had brought along with her was off to her left, right next to a blue and yellow backpack. Ripping the blanket off, she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw she was still wearing her windbreaker and matching-colored sweatpants.

"Wait," Misty thought to herself, "what happened last night?"

"Pii..." something squeaked from outside.

"Not so loud, Chuchino!" exclaimed a second voice.

"Chuchino?" Misty scratched her head, still a little dazed as she got to her feet. "Why does that name sound familiar? And that voice?"

Misty walked over to the entrance flap and lifted it... just in time to get a faceful of Pikachu, who had leaped up and into the tent at that exact moment. Caught by surprise, Misty fell to the ground, landing first on her butt, then her back. She quickly pulled the Pikachu off her face and stared longingly at him.

"Chu?"

Misty almost lapsed into thinking the Pikachu in her hands was Pikachu... Ash's Pikachu. But then she noticed the small tuft of fur sticking up like hair just above Chuchino's right eye.

"Oh, crap, I hope you're not mad at me again!" yelled a voice of a young man who had stuck his head through the entrance flap.

"Ric... Richie?" Misty blinked, finally matching voice to face.

* * *

_A year and a half ago - Indigo Stadium_

_"We're now prepared to begin the second semifinal match of the Pokémon League Novice Tournament!"_

_Richie and Misty were standing at opposite sides of the field, having already secured entrance into the Pokémon League... but now each standing one victory away from playing for the tournament championship._

_"Starmie, tackle!" Misty shouted._

_Starmie spun towards Butterfree and hit the butterfly right on the head. Butterfree flew back, hit the ground, and tumbled twice before coming to a stop, unconscious._

_"Starmie, hydro pump! Let's finish this in one shot!"_

_Zippo, Richie's Charmeleon, tried to dodge the attack, but he was unsuccessful. Zippo got a face full of water and went down for the count. The crowd began to boo Richie for making such a bad choice._

_"Chuchino, thunder bolt!"_

_Starmie put up the screen in time, and diverted a little bit of the energy from the thunder bolt. Not enough, though, as the bolt drilled through the light screen and shattered Starmie's red jewel center._

_"Pika pika... **PIKA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"_

_Chuchino gathered up the energy from the bolt and aimed it right at Jigglypuff. It struck the pink rotund Pokémon so hard that she was literally fried on the spot. Chuchino finally relaxed and landed back on the ground - tired, yet happy._

_"This match is now dead even at two!" remarked the announcer. "The final round begins, with the victor advancing to the championship match! Who will win?_

_Misty called out Vaporeon for her third and final Pokémon. Richie and Misty poured their heart out, and so did their Pokémon, as Chuchino and Vaporeon fought tooth and nail to come out on top._

_But eventually..._

_"Pika-**CHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUU!**"_

_"Vaporeon!" Misty cried out._

_The third bolt of thunder was the charm, as Vaporeon couldn't take no more, conceding the battle and fainting on the spot._

_"And it's over, folks!" the announcer yelled. "Richie Sparky wins the second semi-final, and moves on to tomorrow's championship match!"_

_Misty stood on her podium in shock, in disbelief that she lost a match that she had been firmly in control of..._

* * *

Misty found herself several minutes later sitting on a log, eating from a bowl of watery oatmeal. Richie had made himself a bowl from the small pot he had hanging over a campfire. Chuchino and Happy, Richie's Butterfree, were a few hundred feet away, playing around in the grass. 

Misty lifted the spoon from the bowl and put a gob of oatmeal in her mouth. She quickly swallowed the contents, and then nearly gagged - the oatmeal not exactly being of a great tasting flavor.

"Sorry about that," Richie quickly apologized. "I'm on my last day of supplies, so the food's not exactly fresh."

"No, really..." Misty attempted to lie. "It's not all that bad."

Richie put a spoonful into his mouth, and elicited a similar reaction to the cooked yet partially-spoiled oatmeal.

"So..." Richie muttered, trying to keep the conversation going. "It's been awhile since the Indigo Plateau, right? How have you..."

"I know you're going to ask, so go ahead..." Misty interrupted, already seeing the inevitable.

Richie gulped, then issued a response. "So... you do realize Mt. Pyre is off-limits at night, right? It's too dangerous for anyone to go into the caverns of that mountain, much less alone!"

Misty sat there silently for a minute before explaining her reasoning.

"It's Ash."

"Ash?"

Misty nodded. "I have reason to believe he's in there."

Richie gasped in shock. "How?"

"Well... it started about a week ago..."

* * *

_Saturday, February 23rd, Cerulean City Gym_

_Misty was alone in the office, filling out paperwork and settling overdue bills and the like. But as she did, she couldn't help but every few minutes stop and look at the picture frame on her desk next to her computer monitor. In it was a picture of her and Ash, taken at the end of the Novice Tournament, just before they split ways so Misty could complete her gym leader training._

_"Oh, Ash... the League may have given up on you, but I sure haven't," Misty told the picture._

_Misty turned towards the TV in the room, as she reached for the remote and pressed the 'volume up' button._

_"Two weeks as the new Junior Master, and 13-year old Cassie Banks continues to make her presence known throughout the Pokémon League!" proclaimed the news anchor. "Her latest act of good faith? Helping pass a new measure that will bring about the creation of half-a-dozen new Pokémon Centers throughout the Kanto region. Including one in her very own hometown, which is where Frank Kirkpatrick gives us this report. Frank?"_

_"Thank you, Tanya," replied Frank, live in Poli Town. "Just a few hours ago, the Pokémon League passed the measure, as expected, and young Miss Banks was here among family and friends to celebrate. Once a town off the map, unwilling to send young kids off on their own to become Pokémon trainers, finally has someone to rally behind. Someone to prove that even the 'little guy' can succeed in this great, big world."_

_The feed then switched to a tape in which Cassie was addressing the media following the measure's passage._

_"This is something that many have waited anxiously for," she told the reporters. "Especially here in Poli Town, what with many 10- and 11-year olds already looking up to me, seeing how successful I've been, and wanting to go out on journeys of their own and make a name for themselves."_

_Suddenly, Misty shut off the TV, sighing in despair._

_"Even Cassie's forgotten about Ash. Probably just what the League wanted, anyway. No wonder they don't care anymore... when they have a willing puppet..."_

_The phone then began to ring. Misty picked the receiver up without hesitation._

_"Cerulean City Gym, Misty speaking..." Misty stated, spewing the usual phone greeting._

_"I... know... where... he... is..." spouted a creepy voice, breathing heavily between words._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Ash... Ketchum. Your... boy... friend."_

_"Who... who is this?"_

_"Tonight... seven... Cerulean... Cape..."_

_"Cerulean Cape? Wait a..."_

_With that, the person on the other end hung up. Misty quickly followed suit, then glanced at the clock on her computer. It read 5:15. Misty grabbed her windbreaker off the coat rack and bolted out of the office._

* * *

_A long bike ride later, with her way illuminated only by a small headlight mounted on the front of her bicycle, Misty arrived at Cerulean Cape with minutes to spare. She could spot Bill's Lighthouse at the top of a cliff about a quarter of a mile away... well, the spotlight emanating from it, at least, as a fog was rolling in, reducing visibility in the area._

_Dismounting from her bike, Misty quickly called out Vaporeon and Scyther for protection._

_"Keep your eyes and ears open, guys," she told them. "This could be a trap."_

_Vaporeon and Scyther nodded in response, then quickly took to scanning the surrounding area with their eyes._

_"I... knew..."_

_"Huh?" Misty shouted, turning towards where the voice was coming from._

_"I... knew... you'd... come."_

_Misty stood there as slowly, but surely, a Pokémon emerged from the fog. It was a very elderly Alakazam, with a light blue bubble surrounding him. The Alakazam was showing his age, as his mustache was completely white in color, and wrinkles were visible all over his body._

_"A talking Alakazam? But... not like Persian," Misty deduced. "Just like..."_

_"Ex... actly," the Alakazam proclaimed, finishing Misty's audible thoughts._

_The Alakazam then began to float in the air, crossing his legs and closing his eyes, as if starting to meditate. Misty took a step forward and reached for the bubble..._

_"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," a voice warned her._

_Misty stopped, then quickly glancing right, left, and behind her. Vaporeon and Scyther did the same._

_"Don't be alarmed," the voice spoke again. "I'm speaking directly into your mind, through Alakazam."_

_"Really?"_

_"And please, don't touch Alakazam. He may be old, but that barrier is for his protection... and it is very powerful. I'm pretty sure someone as young as you wouldn't want to lose a finger..."_

_"If he's very powerful, then how do I know Alakazam won't attack me?"_

_"Alakazam is using all his strength to keep that barrier. To attack, he'd have to drop it... and at his age, he isn't exactly graced with lightning-quick reflexes."_

_"So..." Misty relaxed a little, satisfied with the explanation. "Why is he here and not you?"_

_"Because he can still move, young lady! Unlike him, my age keeps me bed-ridden!"_

_"I... I'm sorry."_

_"Don't apologize. It's how the cycle of life works. Then again, it was accelerated by 'Celebi-rus Syndrome.'"_

_Misty blinked in confusion. "Celebi-rus Syndrome?"_

_"It wouldn't surprise me if you haven't heard of it... the official name hasn't been officially registered yet. But you've already experienced symptoms of it. I suppose the late Miss Erika told you before her untimely passing..."_

_Misty looked down at Vaporeon, and she up at her trainer. They nodded in confirmation and thought the same thing... this guy might be worth hearing out._

_"Suppose this is the same thing I'm going through. How can I tell you're telling the truth?"_

_"Because Ash Ketchum is in the same situation, Misty Waterflower. As is Brock Slate and Marco Pereira."_

_"And you have it too?"_

_"Used to... though, the illness has unavoidable side effects, even after the syndrome has long passed!"_

_"How... how can that be?" Misty exclaimed in dismay. "You mean there's no way to avoid..."_

_"Oh, there is. But, avoiding such a fate requires a multitude of tasks, all of which require a great commitment of time and effort to complete. Are you willing to make that sacrifice?"_

_"How do I know you're not attempting to trick me into a trap? You don't even know where Ash is, do you?"_

_"Ash is with us. That's all you need to know."_

_Misty crossed her arms over her chest. "And I'm supposed to believe you?"_

_"I can't make you believe me. But who else could give you the answers you're seeking? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity."_

_Misty had to think long and hard to come to a decision, but before she could..._

_"Mt. Pyre. March 1st, between midnight and 2 am."_

_"Wha? But I didn't..."_

_"Once in a lifetime..."_

_With that, the voice faded away. Suddenly, Alakazam woke up from his meditation, dropping the barrier in the process. Vaporeon and Scyther hastily jumped in front of Misty, both getting into defensive stances. The three Pokémon stared each other down for about a minute, as Misty contemplated her next course of action._

_Vaporeon took two steps forward, and started charging up for an attack..._

_"No."_

_Vaporeon stopped, hearing the very solemn, meek-voiced command._

_"No. Let him... go."_

_With that last word, Alakazam turned around and slowly crept back into the fog. Assured that the psychic-type was gone, both Vaporeon and Scyther breathed a sigh of relief. Misty wrestled her Pokédex out of her windbreaker pocket and used it to look up information on Mt. Pyre..._

* * *

_Tuesday, February 26th, Hoenn Route 121, just west of Lilycove City_

_"After doing some research for Mt. Pyre and trouble getting a flight into nearby Lilycove because it was Pokémon Contest season," Misty told Richie, "I finally managed to procure a bike rental and pedaled my way to Mt. Pyre."_

_Misty found herself lost several times as she asked numerous passers-by for directions to Mt. Pyre. Among those she prompted for help were two college students interning at the nearby Safari Zone._

_Soon enough, she reached the cove of water which surrounded a 20-mile radius of Mt. Pyre. Misty proceeded over this area, Hoenn Route 122, by asking for the assistance of a wild Wailmer to cross the cove._

* * *

_"It had taken two-and-a-half days to travel there from Lilycove, but I managed to get there just in time..."_

_Misty waved goodbye to Wailmer, then took a gander at her glow-in-the-dark wristwatch as she picked up her duffel bag off the ground and headed for the main entrance of the mountain caverns, just an eighth-mile north of the docks she was standing on._

_Producing a flashlight out of a pocket from her sweatpants, she turned it on and shined it upon a nearby wooden sign. It read..._

**_MT. PYRE - HOME TO THE DEARLY DEPARTED POKEMON WE SO CHERISHED_**

_"Great," Misty gulped, a sarcastic tone in her voice. "I don't like ghost Pokémon. Maybe even more than I don't like bug Pokémon..."_

_Stopping at the entrance, Misty stared into the unlighted cavern before her. She could swear she heard noises coming from inside. But she knew she had no choice... she had to go in!_

_"Don't worry Ash," Misty thought to herself. "I'm **GOING** to save you."_

_As Misty stepped inside, her flashlight illuminating only a few feet in front of her, she failed to notice a pair of red eyes watching her from right above the entrance..._

* * *

"So, then what?" Richie asked. 

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. After that, the next thing I remember is waking up in your tent."

"That's because I found you outside the cave and brought you back to my campsite..."

* * *

_High above Route 122, Richie and Chuchino were shouting with glee as they were soaring through the air, riding upon the back of a Charizard. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, Richie noticed movement on the Mt. Pyre entrance grounds below._

_"That's suspicious," Richie commented. "Let's check it out!"_

_Curious to investigate, the two hung on for dear life as Charizard sharply descended down to the ground. As they got closer to the cave entrance, Chuchino spotted three Duskull circling an unconscious human figure on the ground._

_"Pika!" Chuchino pointed out._

_"Right. Flamethrower time!" Richie ordered._

_Charizard responded with haste, aiming the Flamethrower at the three Duskull. They all immediately fled back into the cave, avoiding getting burned in the process. Charizard slowed down as he landed on the ground, two feet firmly planted in the grass. Richie and Chuchino leaped off, the Pikachu fleet-footed enough to reach the human figure first._

_"Pi? Pika pika!" Chuchino chirped after seeing the human's face and quickly recognizing it._

_"Huh? What's up, Chuchino?" asked Richie as he trotted up._

_"Pika!"_

_Richie gasped when he gazed down and noticed that he, too, recognized the human laying unconscious before him._

_It was Misty, who had a pretty big bump on the top of her head._

_"I don't know what's going on, or if she went into the caverns by herself. But we can't leave her here."_

_Richie whistled for Charizard to come over. The fire-type squatted down and picked Misty's limp body off the ground. Once Charizard was back at a standing position, Richie and Chuchino climbed aboard his back._

_"Let's go, Zippo!"_

_Charizard roared as he flapped his wings and took the air, flying in the direction of Richie's camp._

* * *

"You're just lucky I happened to be in the area," Richie told Misty. 

"You mean..."

Suddenly, a loud roar filled the air. Misty, Richie, Chuchino, and Happy turned southward, where Charizard was flying in from. Charizard came in for a landing near Chuchino and Happy, as Richie happily ran over to greet him.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Grooarrr!" Charizard roared with approval.

Misty gasped in astonishment as she walked up. "Unbelievable! This was that Charmeleon of yours! He evolved... into a Charizard!"

"That's right!" Richie nodded in confirmation. "This is Zippo. Zip, you remember Misty, right?"

Zippo roared again, signaling that he indeed did.

"Well, I'll be," Misty said with a smile.

She turned to look at Richie, but she was taken aback when she noticed that he had developed a serious look on his face.

"We'd better get going."

"Going? But... where?"

"Why... to go save Ash, of course!"

Misty nearly jumped out of her socks. "You want to help?"

"Well..." Richie suddenly grew timid, afraid Misty was angry at his sudden decision to tag along, "I know you don't need the help. You're a gym leader, after all..."

"**NOT ANOTHER WORD!**" Misty exclaimed.

"But..."

Before Richie could object, Misty had put one hand over his mouth. Just a foot away, Misty peered angrily into Richie's eyes, as if looking for some excuse to not let him come along. But then, Misty let a smile creep across her lips...

And a girlish giggle escape from her lips.

"Pack your things, Richie!" she said with renewed enthusiasm, dropping her hand from his mouth. "You're going to help me save Ash!"

"You... you really mean it?"

Misty arched an eyebrow. "Do I **LOOK** like I don't?"

Richie smiled, then ran to start packing up the campsite. Chuchino ran after him to help. Misty turned about and glanced southward, in the direction of Mt. Pyre.

"Soon, Ash. Soon..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Misty, Richie, Vaporeon, and Chuchino were standing outside the entrance to Mt. Pyre. Richie was offering Zippo's Pokéball encouragement on a job well done for the flight there as he placed it on his belt, alongside the four others there. As he did, Misty was in the process of completing her own prep, as she had a belt of her own wrapped around her waist. One of them was a green-colored Friend Ball, as opposed to the other regular Pokéballs on her belt. She gave it a light kiss before attaching it next to the others.

"What Pokémon do you have in that Friend Ball?" Richie asked.

Misty winked back. "My little secret weapon. Let's just say... it's so strong, I hope I don't have to use it."

"That powerful, huh?"

Misty nodded.

With that, Chuchino rushed into the cave, but not before beckoning the others to follow. Vaporeon followed close behind, then it was Richie and Misty bringing up the rear.

"**WE'RE COMING TO SAVE YOU, ASH!**" the two trainers yelled in unison.

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	43. Session: March, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: March, Part 2 (03.07.06/02.14.08)**

* * *

_(singing)  
Little ditty, about Richie and Misty  
2 Pokémon kids growin' up, on the windin' road  
Richie gonna be a Pokémon Master  
Misty's the gym leader of Richie's dreams_

_Sippin' on oatmeal right by the campfire  
Man, this stuff really tastes horrible, she tells him bluntly  
Richie say, "Hey Misty, let's run off 'hind those shady woods,  
Tear away those clothes, let me have my way with you."_

_Say uh, oh yeah life is sweet  
Long after the thrill of making out's gone  
Say uh, oh yeah life is sweet  
Long after the thrill of making out's gone. They do it right.  
(end singing for guitar solo)_

_Richie strums a red guitar as if he were a rock star. Suddenly, Misty walks over, snatches the guitar, and then attempts to plunk him with it. Luckily, Richie is wise enough to duck it, then run for his life, exit stage left. Misty chases after, the guitar still in hand._

_"Stand still so I can 'Have my way with you,' you creep!"_

_"Misty, no! I didn't mean it, honest!"_

* * *

Friday, March 1st, Mt. Pyre

The dark recesses of the cavern were slowly being lit up as Chuchino used Flash to light the way of a rescue party - one to locate Ash Ketchum, who was kidnapped a month ago. A kidnapping that, surprisingly, nobody, not even Team Rocket, claimed responsibility for the vile act. With only the assurance of an old man through an Alakazam about Ash being with him, Misty was now at Mt. Pyre to search out her boyfriend. Accompanying her was a fellow competitor from her Novice League Tournament, Richie Sparky, who pledged his support to helping find the missing trainer.

But even in the daytime, the caverns were dark and treacherous, as Misty and Richie really had no idea what might be around the next corner.

"Pi, ka, pi, ka, pi, ka..." Chuchino chirped in step with his feet.

Vaporeon was right behind Chuchino, keeping her eyes glued to the ceiling and to either side of herself and Richie's Pikachu. Speaking of which, Richie was walking at the rear, side-by-side with Misty, who had an obvious look of concern on her face.

"You're worried about Ash, aren't you?" Richie asked.

"I know Ash can take care of himself," Misty replied, "but... it's the whole bit about me missing the deadline that I'm worried about. Will they back out because I was late? Or maybe they've left and wandered off somewhere else? Or... or... or..."

"You said Ash can take care of himself! I'm sure we'll able to tell from the minute we find him."

All of a sudden, the sound of ominous, dark laughter filled the cavern, causing a startled Chuchino to stop dead in his tracks. The rest of the group followed suit.

"W-w-w-what was... that?" Misty asked, a bit frightened herself.

Richie produced a flashlight out of his backpack and turned on. He quickly shined it all around the surrounding area of the cavern. But the search was fruitless... nothing was there except for the four of them and the cave walls themselves.

"That's strange..." Richie scratched his head, confused.

"Vaporeon, do you sense anything?" Misty asked her PokИmon.

Vaporeon stuck her nose up in the air and sniffed around, attempting to see if she could detect an unfamiliar smell. Her ears perked up, noting such an odor not too far ahead.

"Vaporeon? What is it?"

Before Misty got an answer, Vaporeon bolted further into the cavern.

"Vaporeon!" Misty yelled after her.

"We've got to follow her!" Richie exclaimed. "There's no telling what might happen if we all get separated!"

Richie and Misty ran after Vaporeon, with Chuchino leading the way.

* * *

After what seemed like many minutes of running but in fact were only one or two, Misty and Richie saw a light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak. The two of them and Chuchino ran through, and were amazed at what lied before their very eyes as Vaporeon rejoiced that they had caught up; the water-type standing on top of a ridge overlooking a quaint in-cavern village. 

Chuchino stopped using Flash as he noticed the huge bowl-shaped dome covering an enormous light source attached to the cavern's ceiling. Below, the foursome noted a small community of about 15 to 20 buildings, most of them resembling small huts or tent-like straw cabins. A handful had even been built into the cavern walls!

They also spotted a few adult humans, in the process of farming or cleaning or inspecting a nearby patch of ill-formed stalagmites. There also happened to be, towards the group's right, a pair of Duskull and a trio of Shuppet in the midst of a game of tag - or something resembling the game.

"Those are ghost types!" Richie deduced, matter-of-factly.

"G-g-g-g-ghost?" Misty stuttered.

Misty quickly hid behind Richie, determined to not let the ghost-types spot her.

"Oh, come on Misty! They look friendly!"

"That sounds like something Ash would say," Misty retorted.

"Pika!" Chuchino shouted, as he noticed a Pokémon heading towards them.

Vaporeon reared back in a defensive position as Misty and Richie turned to see a light-blue PokИmon with a round body and red-tipped, ribbon-like tail casually floating their way.

"What Pokémon is that?" Misty asked.

"You're asking me?" Richie shot back. "I've never seen that one in my life!"

Misty whipped out her cerulean blue Pokédex and aimed it at the incoming Pokémon, who continued to lackadaisically wander their way.

"Chimecho, the wind chime Pokémon!" identified the Pokédex. "A usually peaceful Pokémon who normally can be found only in grasslands, though they occasionally may be sighted in mountainous regions. Note that when it becomes enraged, its cries may results in ultrasonic waves that may send foes flying."

"A... Chimecho?" Richie repeated.

"Wow!" Misty gushed. "It's such a cutie!"

"Chime chime!" it pleasingly chirped, coming to a stop a few feet away.

Chuchino and Vaporeon hastily leaped in-between their trainers and Chimecho, both growling angrily at the little living wind chime.

"Chuchino, what's wrong?"

"Calm down, Vaporeon!"

Richie and Misty obviously didn't see Chimecho as a threat, like their Pokémon did. Chimecho proved the humans wrong as it used Astonish on Chuchino and Vaporeon.

"**CHIIIIIIIIMEEEEEEE!**"

The near ear-splitting sound from Chimecho caused Chuchino and Vaporeon to drop to their knees and cover their ears, seeking any relief from the paralyzing noise. Richie and Misty were nearly forced to do the same, screaming at their own personal anguish and pounding heads.

"**ENOUGH ALREADY!**" Misty screamed.

"**HOW LONG IS THIS GOING TO LAST?**" Richie yelled.

As if on command, the noise did come to an abrupt halt. The two teens glanced forward and saw Chimecho was being drawn into a Pokéball, just in front of Chuchino and Vaporeon, who were both flinching and unable to move because of the frightful scare. Richie looked around and noticed that they were surrounded on either side by eight adults from the village, with a few more on their way up he noted as he peered over the ridge. All Misty saw was the Duskull and Shuppet they had saw earlier, who were now circling her and the others.

"Eek!" Misty shrieked, ducking behind Richie again.

One of them, the eldest of them all - a bearded man in a red flannel long sleeve shirt and jean overalls - stepped forward.

"What do you think you're doing, frightening an innocent Pokémon like that?" he demanded.

"Innocent?" Misty exclaimed. "It was the one doing the scaring!"

"Don't you know that this is private land? No visitors unless you're invited by the Grand Champion himself!"

"The Grand Champion?" Richie gasped in awe. "Who's that?"

"Humph," the man grumbled. "If you don't even know who he is, then you two are far from worthy from meeting him!"

"Hey!" Misty cried, stepping out from behind Richie. "I'll have you know that I'm the gym leader of Cerulean City!"

"So? You still have no business here, much less any authority!"

"I was told to come here by someone! He said... he said..."

Misty had to stop for a second to compose herself, as she was on the verge of tears.

"**HE SAID THAT 'HE' WOULD BE HERE!**"

"'He?' The only 'He' here is the Grand Champion!"

"**HE SAID THAT ASH KETCHUM WAS HERE! AND IF I DIDN'T COME, I WOULD NEVER, EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!**"

"You need to watch that tone of yours, girl!" a woman in a gray, nondescript robe with an attached brown hood and cape. "As well as what you suggest. The Grand Champion would never kidnap anyone, much less any of us here!"

"If Misty says he's here," Richie stated defiantly, stepping past Misty and towards the two adults, "then Ash is here!"

"I said that you are incorrect!" she snapped.

"If you know what's good for you," the bearded one added, "you'll leave now before you get into some serious trouble."

"But I swear I'm telling the truth!" defended Misty. "Look, I was told this by an Alakazam..."

"An Alakazam, you say?"

Seeing an opening to convince them she wasn't lying, Misty began reaching for a side pocket inside her zipped-up windbreaker.

"I have this picture of..."

"Hold it right there!" the woman exclaimed.

Misty froze, wondering if her sudden movements were seen as threatening. The robed woman than clapped, and one of the Duskull came to her side.

"If you would, Duskull."

Duskull nodded, then flew speedily at Misty. Before she could dodge the ghost-type, Duskull flew right through her body and emerged with a small photo in hand. Dazed and a bit freaked at the intrusion, Misty cried out with disgust as she fell to her knees.

"**AAAAHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?**"

Duskull handed the photo to his mistress. She then gasped in shock when she actually recognized Ash's face.

"This... this is..."

"He's the one!" the bearded man added upon seeing the photo. "It's... Sir Pikachu the First!"

"Wha?" Richie gagged.

"Sir Pikachu the First?" Misty asked, puzzled.

"That is his name... not this Ash that you speak of."

"What? I've known Ash for several years! I know him almost as good as his mother does... because I'm his girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend? Sir Pikachu has no need for such trivial things."

"**TRIVIAL?**" Misty yelled angrily, her head nearly exploding in rage.

"It's her!" somebody else in the crowd exclaimed. "It's... her!"

Misty calmed down, wondering who was pointing her out as a familiar. After a second or two, the supporter came out of the crowd. Or, rather, hobbled his way out. It was Alakazam... the same one who Misty saw at Cerulean Cape.

"It's you!"

"You're... (cough) late!" Alakazam stated. "You were... supposed to... be here... last... (cough) night!"

"I'm sorry, but..."

"No excuses! (cough) We have work... to... (cough)"

"What about Ash? When do I get to see him?"

"Bite your tongue!" the robed woman cut in. "Show the sage's Alakazam some respect!"

"Who is this young lady?" the bearded man asked. "Do you know her, oh great one?"

"Know her? (cough) You should all... know... who she... is."

"Well, she said she's a gym leader..."

"She is much... more than... that!"

"Huh?"

Richie scratched his head, stumped. "What's he going on about?"

Alakazam then pointed in the direction of Chuchino and Vaporeon, who had recovered from Chimecho's Astonish. Or, more specifically, rather at Vaporeon.

"Don't you see... (cough) (cough)... see it?"

The bearded man trotted over towards Vaporeon, who just stood still as he approached. He knelt down and peered into Vaporeon's eyes, paying close attention to them. When the color of the eyes changed from white to a watery blue and the eyes' shape changed from a circle to a spinning whirlpool, he suddenly became aware of what the sage's Alakazam was getting at.

The man nodded, then got to his feet and turned towards Misty. The young redhead took a step back cautiously, but didn't move another inch as he walked calmly over to her. He came to a stop about five feet away and he reached into his pocket. Vaporeon growled as Misty reached for a Pokéball from her belt. The man quickly pulled his hand back out to reveal a 24-karat gold necklace with a whirlpool-shaped charm on it. A little stunned, Misty could only watch as he placed it on the ground and took a few steps back. The rest of the crowd gasped, then quickly dropped down to their knees and bent forward, hands outstretched, until their upper bodies were all parallel with the ground. Once the man had gotten next to where the woman was, he knelt down and followed suit with the others.

Chuchino and Vaporeon gasped at this stunning sight, and Richie couldn't believe his eyes as Misty stood there, baffled about why she was presented such a gift.

"What's... going... on?" she asked slowly. "Did Vaporeon do something?"

"On the contra... (cough)... contrary," Alakazam spoke as he slowly crept forward. "They now know, just as you do and I do, that you are one of the legendary five."

"The... legendary five?" Richie asked himself. "Who are they?"

"They do?" Misty confirmed.

"Yes," Alakazam nodded. "Please, put the necklace on."

Misty looked a little apprehensive, but believing Alakazam, she squatted down and picked it up. Undoing the clasp, she brought that end around to the back side of her neck and secured the necklace. Misty then stood up, and Richie noticed how sparkling the charm was as it sat on top of the zipper of her windbreaker.

"Presenting..." pronounced Alakazam, "the arrival of Lady Vaporeon the Second!"

"**LADY VAPOREON THE SECOND?**" Misty and Richie shouted simultaneously.

Alakazam then turned to the bearded man and the robed woman.

"Roger and Silvia, please escort Lady Vaporeon to my... cough quarters. I need to speak... to her... in private..."

"Before you take her to the Grand Champion," Silvia, the robed woman, completed his words. "Very well."

"Please follow us, Lady Vaporeon," Roger, the bearded man requested as he and Silvia got to their feet.

Alakazam teleported away as the rest of the crowd got to their feet and cleared a path. Vaporeon walked over to Misty, half-entranced by the charm on her master's necklace, half-prepared to fight should this sudden show of good will go astray.

"Will I get to see Ash... uh, Sir Pikachu the First?" Misty asked.

"If the sage believes that you are destined to see each other," Roger told her as he beckoned Misty down the path, "then he will."

Silvia led the way, and Misty followed with Vaporeon by her side. Chuchino ran over and climbed up onto Richie's shoulder, looking at him as for advice as to what to do. Feeling he should follow Misty, Richie took a step in that direction. But the crowd quickly marched into his path, blocking him from proceeding.

"What? Hey, I'm with Misty!" Richie cried.

"We do not know of this Misty you speak of!" Roger told him.

"What are you talking about? She's right there!"

Misty looked back when she realized the others weren't letting Richie by. She turned to Silvia for an answer.

"Excuse me, but Richie..."

"He is not one of us, nor is he an invited guest of the Grand Champion. Therefore, he cannot come into the village with us."

"But..."

Misty glanced back again as Richie tried to force his way through the crowd through pushing. But they refused. Seeing the situation get a little hostile, Chuchino starting charging up for an electrical attack. Unfortunately, the pair of Duskull and the trio of Shuppet quickly surrounded them.

"Please don't hurt him!" Misty cried. "He's a good guy, I swear!"

"Very well," Roger confirmed, nodding for the ghost Pokémon to back off, which they did. "But we still cannot allow him to pass."

Misty seemed a little distraught and was about to let her rage consume her again when Richie spoke up.

"It's okay, Misty!" Richie exclaimed. "I'll just wait for you here."

"I'm afraid you can't do that," Silvia exclaimed. "When Lady Vaporeon learns of why she and Sir Pikachu are truly here, she won't be leaving this place for quite some time."

Misty was obviously concerned, as she had no idea what Silvia meant by the cryptic statement. Could she be walking into a trap from which she would never escape from? But the promise of seeing Ash alive...

"Go ahead and go, Richie. I'll be fine."

"Wait... are you sure, Misty?"

"Vaporeon can watch my back... right, Vaporeon?"

Vaporeon nodded confidently.

"Well, okay... I just hope you get to see Ash again!

"Me too," Misty said, under her breath. "Me too."

"C'mon, Chuchino," Richie told his Pikachu.

"Chu?"

"It's alright. Misty knows what she's doing."

He then turned to wave goodbye one last time.

"Let me know how things turn out, okay?"

Misty gave an affirmative nod. And with that, Richie and Chuchino walked out, with Roger going with them as an escort.

"This way, Lady Vaporeon."

Misty turned around and saw Silvia beckoning to continue on down into the village, and towards the sage's quarters. She had no choice but to continue on and meet this sage.

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, Silvia and Misty came upon the sage's quarters. It was a small hut, separated by quite a distance from the rest of the village residences. Silvia pushed aside the curtain that acted as door and stepped inside, with Misty following right behind. Once inside, it began to stick out how small the hut actually was. Other than a mini-bathroom in the corner, which was partitioned off only by another curtain, the living, sleeping, and eating space was essentially the one room Misty was standing in. The house was lighted inside by a few dozen candles, of which Misty saw Silvia going around and seeing if any had completely gone out and needed to be replaced. There were a few ground-based cupboards pushed together near one corner of the hut, each filled with a handful of plates, bowls, and utensils, as well as a few non-perishable food cans and boxes.

And then there was the sage himself, lying on top of a handmade quilt, staring up at the ceiling, with a green comforter covering up and a half-filled bowl of cold soup lying next to a small pillow that supported his head.

"I'll bring you some new candles as soon as I get the chance," promised Silvia, who bowed, then turned about to exit the hut.

Once Silvia was gone, Misty was alone in the room with the old sage. A little nervous, she cautiously made her way over to him. Once she was standing right above him, she found herself gazing into his wrinkly, old eyes.

"I believe you have questions for me, don't you?" he said.

"Plenty," Misty replied. "Let's start with Celebi-rus Syndrome. How did I contract it, where does it come from, and how can I get rid of it?"

The old man started to snicker for no apparent reason, much to Misty's dismay. In fact, that quickly grew to full-out, belly-busting laughter. And Misty was not too pleased at being ridiculed.

"**HEY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS!**"

With that, the sage ceased his laughter and grew a serious face.

"I apologize. I made a bet on the first question you would ask me."

"Looks like I win again!" came a familiar voice from the entrance, causing Misty to suddenly perk up.

Misty quickly spun around, and there, at the curtains, stood Ash. Flashing a stupid grin across his mug, he was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of brown slacks. With no hat covering his head, it was obvious that his hair had begun to grow out, as some of it reached down to his surprisingly stout shoulders. But the looks weren't what mattered to Misty... it was just who they belonged to.

"**ASH!**"

Tears streaming from her eyes, Misty ran over and wrapped her arms tightly around her boyfriend. After feeling Misty's warm body against his, Ash moved to do the same, coiling his arms around her back. The two of them stood there like that for a few minutes, just taking everything that had happened to them in the past two months and completely forgetting about them.

"Ash... I don't ever want to never be by your side ever again! In fact, I hope I never let you go!"

"T-t-t-t..." Ash stuttered, "that's the way I want it, too."

"Pika!"

Pikachu had just arrived, sporting a sweatband on his head as he had apparently run all the way here from somewhere. Misty quickly released her grip on Ash, unaware that he actually looked and smelt as if he had done the same, and she ran over to pick up Pikachu off the ground and rub cheeks with him.

"Pikachu, am I ever so glad to see you!" she said rejoicingly.

Ash fell over.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu responded enthusiastically. "Pikachu!"

"Man, that didn't last long, did it?" Ash said as he recovered from being 'dumped.'

Misty put Pikachu down and, at that moment, noticed for the first time that her windbreaker was now sweat-stained just below her neck and around her chest area. It was then that she not only noticed Ash's sweaty condition, but what else was different about him beside his long hair.

"Holy moly, you've grown a few inches, haven't you? And I swear I felt a few muscles! Could it be... Ash Ketchum's finally growing up?"

"C'mon, Mist!" Ash retorted, a little displeased with the teasing. "You know I'm two years younger than you, and I'm a guy! We start puberty later!"

Misty gasped.

"What?"

"Your voice got deeper! You actually know what puberty is! And... and... and..."

"And what?"

Misty ran over and started tugging at a little hair that was growing on Ash's chin.

"You've even got a whisker!"

"**AAAHHHH! THAT HURTS, KNOCK IT OFF!**"

Misty let go, and started gazing dreamily up towards the cavern ceiling.

"That means we can finally start doing **REAL** boyfriend-girlfriend stuff! This is so exciting! Now I really know what my sisters mean by the joys of being a teenager! I wish I had my diary with me so I..."

"I thought kissing was boyfriend-girlfriend stuff," Ash muttered under his breath as Misty continued to talk in the background.

"Pika..." sighed Pikachu.

"Though I have to say..."

As Misty's mouth kept going off, Ash was eyeing up Misty all over. The fact that she was wearing unflattering, skin-covering clothing didn't deter him from the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Man, if she looks this good now, I wonder what she'd look like with that old yellow shirt and jean shorts on from our old traveling days... wait! What's this feeling that's racing through my body? It feels... really, really good!"

Suddenly, the old sage coughed, quickly reminding both of them that they were still inside his hut and he was still lying there, bed-ridden because of his condition. The two quickly came to their senses and bowed several times in remorse.

"We're very, very sorry!" Misty apologized.

"We'll take our shenanigans elsewhere, Master Nero," Ash added.

"Master Nero?" Misty wondered out loud. "You don't mean..."

Ash snickered. "Of course not! He's too old to be Grand Champion, silly!"

"**SILLY?**" Misty yelled, before coming to a realization. "Wait... how did you know that I knew there was a Grand Champion here?"

"Everyone knows the Grand Champion! Don't you?"

"Well... not really..."

"Then I'll take you to him! Come on!"

Ash grabbed Misty by the arm, pulled her out of the hut, and tugged her along to the cavern exit opposite of where they had come from. Pikachu quickly tailed behind them, though steadily unable to keep pace with them.

"Ash, wait, where are you taking me?"

"To the top of the mountain, of course!"

Misty wasn't so sure about being dragged into an unfamiliar situation, so she made an attempt to break free. But, to her surprise, she found Ash's grip way too strong to escape from.

"What?!" Misty freaked in thought. "I've always been able to break free from Ash whenever I wanted to before! But now, not only is he so much stronger..."

She never got to finish her thought, as they reached the end of the tunnel and Ash pulled her into the white light...

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	44. Session: March, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: March, Part 3 (03.14.06/02.21.08)**

* * *

_Ash, Misty, and Pikachu all had wings on their backs and were wearing white togas as they floated up, around, and through the clouds._

_"Ash..."_

_"Yeah, Misty?"_

_"About that white light you tugged me into..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"**ARE YOU SURE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO LEAD US HERE!**"_

_"**PIKA PI!**"_

_"**HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE WHITE LIGHT LEADS TO...**"_

_Ash never finished his sentence, as Misty pulled a rubber mallet out and gave him a hard whack on the head, knocking him out._

_"Typical Ash," Misty grumbled._

_"Pika," Pikachu said, sweatdropping._

* * *

Monday, March 11th, Celadon City Pokémon Center

"There you go... all of your Pokémon have been restored!"

"Thank you, Nurse Joy."

With that, a hand reached into the tray and started attaching the Pokéballs to a belt, one by one. Once that was complete, the trainer turned about and walked towards the exit.

"Hold on a second, you!"

That last shout didn't come from Nurse Joy...

"I know you from somewhere!"

The trainer froze cautiously, though the voice did seem familiar...

"It is! It is you!"

The young man turned around, intending to refute the claim, but as he opened up his mouth to speak, he recognized the face of the guy standing there.

"Number one..."

The guy, though, didn't return such kind greetings.

"You decided to show your face again, huh?"

"What?"

"Perhaps I should refresh your memory. We were set to advance to the A-Level Class as the top two students. But then... **YOU DECIDED TO DROP OUT!**"

"Hey!" the ex-drop out waved his arms about in defense. "I was in the middle of a badge journey, remember? I wanted to challenge Erika again, and then continue trying to get enough badges to get into the Pokémon League!"

"That couldn't wait? I thought you aspired to be better than me!"

"I did and still do, Jin."

"Is that so, Arius?"

The two stared at each other, with sly grins on their faces, as they recalled their most epic battle...

"Still got that Zubat?" Jin asked.

Arius nodded. "You betcha. He's a Golbat now. And you and Mankey?"

"That's Primeape and I! And yes, we're still together!"

"Wanna give me another chance to beat you?"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Arius laughed with anticipation.

"But... the Jin you used to know died a long time ago."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

Jin sighed. "I don't know how to tell you this... but I stopped aspiring to be a Pokémon Master quite awhile ago."

Arius was stunned by the news.

"It's... a long story."

"I bet it is. You gonna tell me it?"

"Yes. But not here. I feel it'll go over better if you're having fun when I tell you."

"In other words..."

Jin reached into his pocket and pulled out a credit card-sized ID badge that had a picture of the Celadon Game Corner on it as well as his name, Jin Siraguchi, and the letters 'VIP AA' under that.

"Feel like hitting the slots?"

* * *

Not long after, Arius and Jin were sitting side-by-side inside Celadon's famous casino, playing the slot machines hoping to win more coins and a prize or two.

"So let me get this straight," Arius said as he inserted a coin into the machine. "Because you work for a local security company, you get free access to play here anytime you want? That sounds like a comfy gig!"

"Well, it's limited... the Game Corner's in the business of making money, after all. And given I'm a regular employee and not a big wig, our allowance is 30 free tokens, plus 10 free same-day tokens for one guest a month. Not much, when you think about it."

"You could always win some," Arius stated as he pulled the lever and the machine started up.

"Easier said than done..."

The reel came to a stop and Arius saw he had drawn a 7, a cherry, and a Pikachu. Arius took another token from the coin pouch he had rented, and put it into the machine.

"So you have a job... that won't prevent you from eventually hitting the road one day and becoming a Pokémon Master, right?"

"Yeah..."

"I mean, eventually you'll quit when you realize what's important in your life and that your dream matters more than making a few bucks..."

"It's not like that! I have a sense of duty to stay here in Celadon!"

"Sense of duty?" questioned Arius.

Jin nodded as he lowered his head in sadness. "Being a local Celadonian, I was there at the New Year's Eve celebration downtown..."

"You were there when it all happened, weren't you?"

Jin nodded again.

* * *

_Monday, December 31st, Celadon City Business District_

_The ball had just dropped, and confetti was blowing all about the area. Noisemakers whizzed and whirled everywhere, and shouts of 'Happy New Year' could be heard coming from the mouths of practically every human and Pokémon that had squeezed into the block for the celebration._

_Among the revelers were Jin and his parents, as well as his younger nine-year old sister, who were taking in all the joyous sights._

_"Happy New Year, son!" Jin's father said as he hugged him._

_"Happy New Year too, Dad."_

_Suddenly, Jin started to feel someone tugging at his shirt. It was his sister, Gwen._

_"C'mon, c'mon! I wanna hug Daddy too!" she protested._

_"Wait your turn, sweetie!" their mother said aloud. "He'll still be here when he's done with Jin. Besides, given how attached you two are, one might be led to think you have a thing for..."_

_She never got to finish her thought, as the sight and sound of several explosions on the main stage and the sound of hundreds and hundreds of screams filled the air all at once. Panic set in almost instantly as people all around attempted to run off to safety, not caring what direction they were going as long as it was away from the chaotic area around the main stage._

_Jin felt his father hastily let go of him and reach for the walkie talkie on his belt. He immediately began calling for his fellow co-workers into it, Jin clearly seeing the word '**SECURITY**' in yellow letters on the back of his dad's black jacket. He then felt another tug... this one at his arm._

_"Let's go, Jin! We've got to go!" Jin's mom rang out._

_Gwen was screaming her head off as she clutched a hold of her mother's dress with the intention of not letting go lest someone ripped her off. Jin then noticed his dad trying to clear a path into the fleeing crowd, heading towards the stage._

_"Dad!" Jin and Gwen called out._

_"**YUI!**" Jin's mom screamed, calling out her husband's name in hopes of getting him to stop._

_"**GET THE KIDS OUT OF HERE!**" he yelled over the screaming, panicking crowd around them. "**I NEED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENED!**"_

_With that, Yui disappeared into the crowd. Jin's face quickly grew seriously... he knew that whatever was happening, it was something big. And his dad would need help..._

_Jin reached into his pocket and pulled a Pokéball out of it. He tossed it to the ground, and out popped Primeape._

_"Let's go, Primeape!" Jin told him. "We need to help these people!"_

_Primeape responded in agreement, and the two pushed their way through the escaping crowd._

_"**JIN!**" his mom cried._

_"**MOMMY, I'M SCARED!**" Gwen exclaimed._

_Torn between seeing both her husband and her son barreling head-first into the fire and her frightened daughter clinging to her, she had no choice but to trust that she would see her husband and Jin alive again as she grabbed Gwen by the arm and tried to pull her away from the scene._

_Meanwhile, Jin and Primeape ran into the chaos, and immediately spotted a pair of Machamp and their trainers trying to lift some heavy debris that was lying on top of a guy's back and legs. They hastily made their way over and helped the group get the guy out of there._

_Later on, Jin and Primeape were seen helping relay water to help put out fires and keeping a few injured people and Pokémon calm and stabilized until medical personnel could get to them. At one point, the two are seen even working side-by-side with Jin's father as they searched for anyone who might still be buried._

* * *

"As horrific as that day was, my father, even though I went against his wishes, saw the work that I did and recommended me for a job at Mori Lock, the private security firm he worked at. I was hired on the spot, and now I'm a guard part-time at several places around the city, including the Game Corner and the gym."

"You work for the gym?" Arius gasped in amazement.

"Miss Erika's gym was the pride of the city. Even though she's gone and her replacement hasn't changed a thing in there since taking over, I still consider it her gym... and I protect it with my life. Me and Primeape, that is."

"I see."

"So, enough about what I've been up to. What about you?"

"Who, me?" Arius pointed at himself. "You know, just the usually. Went out on a badge journey, tried to get into the League a couple of times but no dice, hanging out with a..."

"Huh?" Jin wondered, his interest piqued.

Arius shook his head. "It's just my travel partner. We... recently went our separate ways."

"Things didn't work out?"

"You... could say that."

"He must've been jealous of your awesome battle skills and determination, eh?" Jin laughed heartily.

"It was a she."

"You mean... a girl?"

Arius nodded. "And, trust me, she was a better battler than I ever was."

"You were traveling with a girl and you let her go? Man, what is wrong with you?"

Arius grumbled, under his breath. "It was what was wrong with her..."

"Oh well," Jin shrugged his shoulders. "It's one girl out of many. Your girl's out there somewhere... just give it time, man."

Arius didn't dignify him with a response as the slot machine in front of him was coming to a stop.

7...

7 again...

Cherry.

"Blast!" Arius shouted, kicking the machine in the redemption slot.

"Speaking of girls that have problems..."

Jin produced a copy of the local newspaper, the Tamamushi Times, and held up the front page. Right there, dead center, was a full body picture of Cassie, wearing a knee-length business-suit dress, in the midst of cutting a ribbon being held up by Brock. It was at the re-opening ceremony for the Pewter City gym held two days ago. The major headline read 'Junior Master reopens gym, pushes new initiative against Team Rocket in process.'

"Sure, she's pretty proactive for an unofficial League official... and pretty pretty, if you don't mind me saying... but, you know, I think she's sticking her nose out a bit too far. After the first two Junior Masters disappeared and were kidnapped, respectively, you'd think she'd be smart enough to stay out of the limelight. It would be a shame if someone as cute as her were to suffer an even worse fate, like..."

Jin lowered the paper to look at Arius, but he was no longer sitting there. In fact, he had gotten up and walked away the second he saw Cassie's photo.

* * *

But Arius hadn't walked out of the Game Corner. He had trotted over to the pay phones, where he was in the process of looking up the number to Cassie's office at the Indigo Plateau. Because, being an 'official' of the League, she got an office in the League's headquarters. Locating it in the phone book, he proceeded to dial the number.

Arius grew a serious look on his face as the phone line on the other end began ringing. After two rings, someone picked up. A voice of a young woman rang through the receiver, but Arius instantly recognized that it wasn't Cassie's.

"You've reached the office of Pokémon Junior Master Cassie Banks, how may I direct your call?" the woman asked.

"Yes... I'd like to speak to Cassie, please," requested Arius.

"I'm sorry, but she won't be back in the office until Wednesday, as she's on a business trip. May I take a message?"

Arius hesitated for a second, and then responded.

"No thanks. I'll try again later in the week."

He then hung up the phone.

"What am I worried about?" Arius thought to himself. "We're not together anymore. And besides, she never needed my help taking care of herself!"

"**HEY!**"

Arius turned around and saw Jin running up, a bit out of breath.

"What's the big idea running out on me, almost exactly like last time?"

"Sorry," Arius bowed in apology as he came out of the booth. "That picture just reminded me that there was an important call I had to make."

"Oh. Well, I had this odd thought that you have something against this girl."

"What makes you think **THAT**?"

Jin shook his head and smiled. "It is true what people say about me... I suck at making hunches and assumptions. Rely on hard facts, they say. That's where I shine."

"I see."

Jin then showed his Pokéball off to Arius.

"Say... I'm feeling a little nostalgic. You still want that opportunity to beat me a second time?"

Arius chuckled, then took out a Pokéball of his own.

"You're on!"

The two then ran out the front doors and started looking for an open spot to wage their battle.

"Who needs Cassie?" Arius thought in his mind. "I can have fun and manage without her!"

* * *

Vermilion City Harbor

Cassie was standing on the docks of Pier 6, glancing about at the fishing ships and freighters that littered the harbor, though most of them were anchored for the off-season. Despite sporting a sweatshirt with the logo of the Pokémon Fan Club on it - after all, she had just come from a personal meet and greet with their members - over a just-above-knee-length yellow lace-frilled skirt, she was shivering as the wintry sea winds whipped up around her. But she gritted her teeth and bared it as she pulled out a small photo of her and Arius together. She casually ran her hand over Arius, sighing after realizing how much she missed him.

Her thoughts were thrown asunder when she noticed a small motor-powered yacht pulled into the pier, and Lt. Surge was standing at the bow, arms crossed over his chest and a stern look on his face. She managed to pocket the photo before he noticed it, just as he began to address her.

"Well, well, looks like even the Junior Master can be on time once in blue moon!" he chided.

"Says you!" Cassie retorted back. "You said I was to meet you here half an hour ago!"

Lt. Surge laughed heartily. "That's what I like about you... you've got spunk, girl!"

"Just tell me what this meeting's about," Cassie growled, wanting Surge to get to the point.

"There's someone I want you to meet," Surge said to her.

The door to the cabin opened, and Cassie turned in that direction. Out of it emerged an old man in a buttoned-up lab coat.

"This is Professor Werner Geissler," Surge introduced.

"Guten tag!" Geissler greeted in German.

"Let me guess..." Cassie said, closing her eyes and extending a palm towards the professor. "He's from Germany?"

"How do you know that?" Surge asked. "You don't look like you know German!"

Cassie shot a sly smile back at the Vermilion gym leader, and he quickly got it, slapping his forehead over not realizing it before.

"I forgot... you're like Sabrina, only without that creepy sadistic edge she had at one point or another. So... you probably already figured out what he's doing here and what you are as well, right?"

"More or less."

"And... yet you're still here and not running away?"

Cassie nodded. "I've come to realize how dangerous Ash Ketchum and the others may be if they've fallen into Team Rocket's clutches. I want to find these five and have something done about them. Even if... even if I turn out to be one of the five."

Surge knelt down to pull out the gangplank and extend it out to the pier. Once it was secure, Cassie made her way onto the yacht.

"You've done the Pokémon League a great service by willing to assist with this search," Surge said as he pulled the gangplank back aboard once Cassie was safe on the deck.

"That's part of my job description. I am the Pokémon Junior Master, after all."

With that, the yacht's driver started guiding the ship away from the pier and back out to sea. Surge, Cassie, and Professor Geissler made their way down into the cabin. Once inside, Cassie and the professor took seats at the lone table, sitting so they were facing each other. Surge plopped down on a sofa, where he had a good view of both of them.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Surge said, smirking.

Cassie nodded as she started to study Professor Geissler in detail. He, in turn, seemed to be doing the same in regards to her. Surge just sat back, content to just observe as the two interacted before him.

"I see..." the both of them said simultaneously.

"You feel as if you're on the level," Cassie deduced psychically.

"And I can sense your willingness to tell the truth," the professor said in return. "Let us begin..."

* * *

Two hours later, Surge was up on deck, lounging in the beach chair as he fished for Pokémon while his Raichu peered over the side. Suddenly, Surge felt a tug at the other end of the line. Wasting little time, he pulled back as hard as he could, instantly forcing the catch out of the water. Leaping into the air, Surge saw that it was a Magikarp.

"Damn it, that thing's not edible!" Surge cursed. "Raichu!"

"RAI!" Raichu bellowed, charging up and delivering a powerful Thunderbolt to the wild water Pokémon.

The attack sent the Magikarp soaring many feet away from the yacht, eventually landing fin-first in the sea, weakened and rejected.

"There's never a good meal in the sea when ya want one," Surge stated, disgusted.

Suddenly, he heard the cabin door open. Surge and Raichu both turned their attention to it, and they saw Cassie emerge, followed by Professor Geissler.

"So? What's the deal already!" Surge exclaimed, standing up.

"Sad to say..." Professor Geissler replied, "the results of the test were inconclusive."

"You mean... you can't tell either way? Damn it!"

Surge slammed his fist on the railing, angry at not getting anywhere.

"I'd like to say it's a relief," uttered Cassie. "But I can't relax given I'm still subject to frequent fainting spells... one of the most telling signs of the syndrome."

"Oh, thanks," Surge quipped sarcastically. "Your feelings really matter to me right now."

"Oh, yeah?" Cassie yelled. "Well, then, maybe I shouldn't tell you about the discovery the professor and I came across while he was analyzing me!"

Surge's ears perked up.

"Discovery? What discovery?"

"I can answer that question," Professor Geissler jumped in. "You see, using her psychic powers and my inherent knowledge of the syndrome and what little the late Miss Erika had found while she was staying at my cottage a few months ago, we stumbled a common occurrence that may be another detectable side effect!"

"Really? This I've got to hear!"

"Apparently, every living thing in this world, be it human, Pokémon, or plant, gives off an energy signature. This signature is near darn impossible for any normal person to sense..."

"But you see," Cassie cut in, pointing to her noggin, "those trained in the art of the psychic can!"

"Yes," the professor nodded as he continued his explanation, "using her psychic abilities, she can sense these signatures. In most living organisms, this signature is steady, yet very faint. But the strength of the signal depends on the emotional state of the organism itself. In other words, it can spike to several times its normal size if the person or Pokémon is in an adrenaline-powered state."

"Such as when they're enduring in a physically- and or mentally-pushing activity," Cassie added. "Like, say... an intense Pokémon battle."

Surge gasped in amazement. "I see. But... hey, wait a minute! You know how many people engage in Pokémon battles everyday?"

Cassie coughed. "Show some patience... we're getting to the point."

"As you already know," Professor Geissler said, referring back to the information Surge knew based on Erika's findings, "anyone with this 'ability' ends up with a Pokémon body that temporarily houses the spirit of both the trainer and the Pokémon!"

"I'll make it simple for you," Cassie stated, making sure the idea got into the muscle-bound gym leader. "Two energy signals sharing one body, working in tandem..."

"My God!" Surge caught on. "Their powers combine, meaning an even larger energy signature than either of them can produce on their own!"

"Exactly!" Cassie exclaimed. "And our theory is proved because of what happened at the Junior Master tournament! When Marco fainted and his Absol starting glowing red, I noticed how much Absol's energy signature grew! Even though I'm a novice compared to someone like Sabrina, it didn't take much to realize whatever was happening, it wasn't normal."

"So... just what exactly are we supposed to do with this? It's not like we can walk up to every person, challenge them to a battle, and have you analyze their energy signatures!"

"We don't have to!"

Cassie pulled out photos of the four 'knowns,' Ash, Misty, Brock, and Marco, as well as the three 'unknowns,' Shingo, Giselle, and... herself.

"We just have to find one of these seven and run a test battle to find them."

"Theoretically," Professor Geissler said, "even if they don't access the 'ability,' if they come close to it, then we'll notice an abnormal growth of that trainer's energy signature."

"I see," Surge smirked. "Raichu!"

"Rai!"

"Thunderbolt!" he yelled, pointing at Cassie.

"Rai-**CHUUUUUUUUU!**"

Cassie instinctively threw out a Pokéball, out of which came her Ivysaur. The grass-type took the full force of the attack, but it had very little effect given the type advantage over Raichu.

"Saur..." Ivysaur uttered calmly, shaking it off.

"**WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?**" Cassie screamed angrily.

"You said the only way to bring out this abnormally gigantic signature is to push a trainer and his or her Pokémon until their 'ability' comes out! And seeing as how you're on the list..."

"How am I supposed to detect my own energy signature, particularly when I'm concentrating in a Pokémon battle?"

Surge froze, unable to answer that question.

"Well... uh... you see..."

"That's what I hate about guys like you! All brawn, no brains!"

"Hey! I'll have you know the Elite Four wouldn't have put me in charge of this investigation if he thought I couldn't get to the bottom of it!"

Cassie shook her head. "Could you at least think before you act? At least **ONCE** in awhile?"

"Stand down, Raichu!" Surge ordered. "We'll show Miss Junior Master over there what for when we get someone who can do her job for her."

"Hardy har har," Cassie responded in mock jest.

"May I suggest finding a more available candidate?" Professor Geissler conjectured. "Why don't we start with this one..."

He took the photo of Brock from Cassie and walked over to Surge to hand it to him.

"The gym leader in Pewter... heh, I like the way you think, old man!"

"Meanwhile," Cassie said, regaining her composure, "I suppose we better set someone up on finding the rest of them. After all, the more test subjects, the more accurate our findings will be. Right, professor?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Your brain, after all? I am psychic, after all!"

"I know you've associated with a good deal of them, girl, so you'd better not try to protect them by lying!"

"I told you, I'm on your side! The sooner we can find them, the sooner we can do something about their condition!"

"Oh, leave that little detail to the professor," Surge told Cassie. "He knows what to do with them after we get through with them."

Cassie looked back at the professor, trying to deduce what that plan might be. But strangely, this time she could pull it out of the professor's mind. Ironically, she also developed a pounding migraine in her head.

"Whoa..." she muttered, reaching a hand up to her forehead, "why does my head suddenly hurt?"

"The interview must've been harder on you mentally than I thought," the professor quickly stated. "Perhaps you should rest..."

He took a hold of Cassie's other hand and started guiding her back to the cabin.

"I guess so..." she admitted. "Man, my head hurts..."

"Go ahead and get your rest," Surge yelled at her. "Because once we get to shore, we're going after Brock! At the very least, he'll be able to lead us towards the fifth legendary!"

* * *

As soon as Cassie was lying sound asleep and resting in the cabin, the Professor reached for the phone and made a call. Once someone picked up on the other end, he uttered a few simple words.

"Prepare the Dissolution Chamber..."

With that, he hung up the phone and then walked back to the stairs leading out of the cabin. Cassie continued to lay their resting, unaware of the events that were about to transpire.

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	45. Session: March, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: March, Part 4 (03.21.06/02.28.08)**

* * *

_The fifth..._

_The fifth..._

_We've found the fifth at last..._

_And so willingly the fifth gives up..._

_The fifth will make a great test subject..._

_After the fifth, there will only be four..._

* * *

Thursday, March 14th, Pewter City Gym

"Graorrrrrr!"

"Raiiiiii!"

Onix and Raichu were exhausted, as the battle was beginning to take its toll on them. Brock and Surge both seem to be equally as affected, sweating profusely.

"The rumors are true..." Brock thought to himself. "Lieutenant Surge has to be one of the strongest gym leaders in the Kanto region, even if not** THE** strongest! I don't know how much longer Onix or I can go..."

Unable to stand up to any more stress, Brock lost consciousness, fainting on the spot.

"Oh my God!" Cassie cried. "Brock!"

Cassie ran over to check on the fallen gym leader, right past Onix, who seemed surprisingly stunned by this turn of events. Surge reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone with which to call for an ambulance.

"I need a paramedic at the Pewter Gym, pronto!"

* * *

"Okay, let's get him out of here."

Brock was awake and aware of what was happening as the gurney he was lying on was pushed into the ambulance. Though he was too weak to turn his head... or move any other part of his body, for that matter... he knew that Lt. Surge, Cassie, and that professor that was with them were watching him being taken away.

"Please be okay..." he heard Cassie plea.

A minute later, Brock was secured inside the ambulance and the doors were closed, with his father Flint aboard and by his side, as it pulled away. Forrest and the rest of Brock's siblings solemnly made their way into the house, leaving Surge, Cassie, and the professor standing outside the gym.

"Do you see what you've done now?" Cassie yelled at Surge. "We pushed him too much! This isn't safe!"

"And how you do you know he wasn't faking it since he knew what we were up to?" Surge shouted back.

"I don't believe it! You're just like..."

"Actually, I've got a different conclusion," Professor Geissler cut in before Cassie could finish her sentence. "As in a certain side effect..."

"That's it! That means Brock has gained access to the abilities of the Celebi-rus Syndrome not just once, as previously believed, but twice!"

"Which makes it even more troublesome," Surge noted. "That means if he had used it one more time..."

"We would've killed him!" finished Cassie. "Were you willing to go through with this if you knew that were a possibility?"

"Hey, he agreed to it!"

"Only after you practically tied one hand behind his back! Look, from now on, we've got to make informed decisions and make sure to not test those who've exhibited to extreme symptoms twice already!"

"And how do you suppose we go about doing that, little missy? May I recall, all three of our fifth legendary candidates have exhibited signs of fainting. One of whom, if you've conveniently forgotten, is **YOU**!"

Cassie sighed in defeat. "I suppose you've got a point. As much as I hate to continue on, the risks may be necessary if we're to find this fifth person."

Surge smirked. "See? I knew you'd see it my way!"

"That doesn't mean I won't stop a test if I think one of their lives is in danger!"

"Whatever you say, girl..."

"May I suggest cutting to the chase and locating the other two candidates?" Professor Geissler spoke up.

Cassie muttered something about Surge under her breath, then took out her Pokédex and pushed a few buttons before reaching the screen she wanted.

"Okay, according to Silph Company databanks, Giselle Gravelpot has taken up residence in Goldenrod City, while Shingo Macintosh was last seen a few days ago in Azalea Town."

"They're not too far apart..." Surge noted. "Maybe we can get them both in one fell swoop. Looks like we're heading for the Johto region!"

Surge started walking in the direction of the nearby airport.

"But... what about Brock?"

"He's almost a full-grown man!" he exclaimed without turning around. "He can recover without our help."

Cassie and the professor sadly, though neither seemed enthralled by Surge's lack of concern for a fellow gym leader.

* * *

"C'mon, Misty!"

Using the last of her stamina and strength, Misty gritted her teeth and pushed through the pain as she ran the last 100 meters as hard as she could and reached the finish line. Ash pushed the button on the stopwatch he was holding, and smiled after seeing the results.

Misty was bending over, hands on her knees, gasping for air - hard to do in the somewhat thin air atop Mt. Pyre, even with her wearing just a yellow shoulder-less crop top and black biker shorts. She stayed that way for about fifteen or twenty seconds, even as the pain in her legs began to become obvious once again.

She stopped when she felt the familiar touch of her windbreaker being placed on her back. She rose to a standing position and started slipping one arm, then the other into the sleeves as her boyfriend smiled next to her.

"You're... enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Isn't being in such great shape fun?"

Ash reached over and gave Misty a peck on the cheek. She quickly pulled away before he could get into the normal routine of following up with a bear hug.

"No wonder you always make me go last... you wanna take advantage of me when I'm too exhausted to object."

Ash chuckled. "I can't help it. You're a turn-on when you're all sweaty like that."

Misty smirked slyly. "You know, there are **OTHER** ways of making me sweaty."

"Such... as?" Ash raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"**ANY WAY THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE ME RUNNING A MILE-AND-A-HALF EVERYDAY!**" Misty yelled.

She tried to bop Ash on the head, but he avoided it and started running down the trail. Despite her exhaustion, Misty chased after him, nearly keeping up in step. As they disappeared out of sight, Pikachu shook his head in dismay from the short stack of bleachers at the finish line.

"Pika pika chu...," Pikachu thought, falsely led to believe that the two were past these 'childish antics.'

"Young teen love is hard to figure out sometimes, isn't it?"

Pikachu turned around and look a couple of rows back. He saw a man with blue-green haired sitting there. A long, flowing white cap was wrapped around him, obscuring pretty much the cardigan and the purple pants he was wearing underneath. The ensemble was topped over with a large white beret on his head. Upon seeing the gentleman, Pikachu ran up to him and plopped down on the man's lap. He smiled in response as he began gently stroking the fur on Pikachu's back.

"Chaaaa..."

"Ash is right... you do love your back rubs, don't you?"

"Pika," nodded the yellow mouse.

Wallace then turned his attention back down to ground level, as Ash and Misty had returned. They were still running - that is, until they got to the finish line, where Misty tackled Ash to the ground. Once down, the two playfully tumbled about, turning one way, then the other, taking turns being the one on top.

"I expected it of Ash, but I thought it would take weeks for Misty to become just as carefree. It felt as if she had just arrived yesterday..."

* * *

_Two weeks ago..._

_"Ash, wait, where are you taking me?"_

_"To the top of the mountain, of course!"_

_Ash pulled Misty into the white light and out of the tunnel. Back out in the bright sunlight, they continued onto a mountain path leading up to the summit. Along the way, they passed numerous Pokémon gravestones. Many were gathered in a makeshift graveyard on a grassy knoll near the tunnel's exit, while a few others were scattered along the sides of the trail. Misty was fearful of where her boyfriend was taking her, but she was just as scared of the thin ledge they were on, especially with them being several thousand feet above ground level. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Pikachu slowly catching back up to them. Misty was a little surprised, especially given that at the start of their run, she and Ash had initially left Pikachu 'eating their dust,' so to speak._

_The moment they reached the top, Ash swung his arm forward. Catching Misty off-guard, she ran right past Ash. Before the momentum could completely become hers, Ash released his grip on her, sending her stumbling a few feet more before she came to a skidding halt. As Misty breathed a sigh of relief, Pikachu reached Ash and took an exhausted seat next to his best friend._

_"That was fun, wasn't it?"_

_"**FUN? WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA, ASH KETCHUM?**"_

_"You want to know what I've been up to, right?"_

_"What you've been up to? Ash, you were kidnapped right before my eyes a month ago! Why are you acting as if that whole thing never happened?"_

_"That would be up to me to explain," stated another voice._

_Misty turned around and saw a gentleman with a white flowing cape covering his body casually walk towards them._

_"I will start by introducing myself, Lady Vaporeon the Second. Or should I say... Misty Waterflower, the tomboyish gym leader of Cerulean City!"_

_Misty was taken aback. "How... how did you know my name?"_

_"My dear, my name is Wallace. I'm a master Water-type trainer, the ex-gym leader of Sootopolis, and the current reigning Hoenn Pokémon Champion!"_

_"Champion... you mean the Grand Champion that all of those villagers were talking about?"_

_Wallace nodded. "I am one and the same."_

_Misty squealed with delight. "Oh my God... I've heard so much about you! You're an inspiration to water Pokémon trainers everywhere!"_

_"Thank you, my dear. Yet, I'm pretty sure you're not here to meet me on friendly terms."_

_Misty blinked, then quickly remembered that she was extremely agitated after meeting the man who kidnapped Ash._

_"That's right... why did you kidnap Ash? And did you have me come here so I could be part of the plot? Ash, did he force you to bring me up here?"_

_"Force?" Ash replied. "I **WANTED** to bring you up here!"_

_"It's very complicated," Wallace admitted. "Perhaps this would be better explained over... a little tea?"_

* * *

_Wallace, Ash, and Pikachu led Misty to the other side of the mountaintop, where she saw a three-story wooden alpine hut adjoined to a fenced-off area that resembled an outdoor training facility. She also saw a strange, sombrero-clad Pok?on dancing near the front door._

_"I wonder what that Pokémon is," Misty stated, pulling out her Pok?ex._

_"Ludicolo, the carefree Pokémon! Ludicolo is a water- and grass-type, and is the evolved form of Lombre. Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, Ludicolo can't help but dance for hours and hours."_

_"So it... likes to dance?" Misty concluded._

_"Ludi... Ludicolo!" it shouted as it rocked back and forth._

* * *

_A few minutes later, Misty was clenching her fist in anger as she sat at a glass dining table with a freshly-poured cup of hot tea in front of her. To her left, Ash and Pikachu seemed to have drifted off into some blissful world as they sipped at their cups. Meanwhile, across from her, Wallace sat, still flashing a smile that hadn't left his face since he introduced himself._

_"**I DIDN'T COME HERE TO SIP TEA! I CAME HERE TO RESCUE ASH!**"_

_"But Misty," Ash spoke up. "I don't need rescuing. And besides, the tea's pretty good!"_

_"**I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE TEA!**"_

_"My, your temper's just as Ash described it," Wallace admitted._

_"**YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ANYTHING YET, BUB! BETTER START GIVING ME ANSWERS!**"_

_"Uh... very well."_

_"Maybe I should," Ash interrupted. "She might believe it more if I tell her everything."_

_"This oughta be interesting," Misty griped as she crossed her arms over her chest and one leg over the other._

_"I guess I'd better start with the kidnapping..."_

* * *

_February 1st, Saffron City_

_A brown-haired man in a suit emerged from the limo's back seat and walked over to the duo._

_"I'm looking for Ash Ketchum and Pikachu."_

_"You must mean me," Ash deduced, glancing at Misty, and then down at Pikachu._

_"Pika?"_

_"Your flight leaves in 45 minutes, sir," he told Ash. "We have to leave now if we're going to make it."_

_"We'd better hurry then... hey, wait! What about my backpack?"_

_"We have a second team on the way to pick up your things. They'll bring it with them on the next flight out."_

_"But my Pokéballs are in there..."_

_Before they knew it, Ash and Pikachu were shoved into the back of the limo. Seeing this act of roughhousing, Misty began to get suspicious._

_"Hey! Didn't you hear him? And why are you being so rough on him if you're representing the League?"_

_"We're just in a hurry to make this flight, so if you don't mind..."_

_"**I DO MIND!**" Misty yelled defiantly._

_The man closed the door, and the limousine pulled away from the curb in a hurry, with tires squealing as it barreled down the nearly empty street. Inside the limo, Ash and Pikachu found themselves face-to-face with a raven-haired girl dressed in nothing but black, as if she was going to a funeral. Her face was obscured by the black translucent veil attached to her hat._

_Suddenly, an Exeggcute hopped out from behind her and released a dose of Sleep Powder into the air! Before they knew it, Ash and Pikachu slumped down in their seats, both snoring away._

_"Exeggcute!" the Pokémon cried, bouncing up and down on the seat._

_"Good work," the girl said as she lifted her veil to reveal that she was wearing a mask over her nose and mouth to avoid accidentally inhaling the powder. "My mistress apologizes in advance..."_

_She then reached back and knocked on the glass separating the back from the front. The window opened downward just enough for sound to pass between the two halves of the limo._

_"We're on schedule."_

_"Yes, miss."_

_The window then closed back up and the driver started heading for the airport._

* * *

_"You're finally awake..."_

_Ash Ketchum came to and found himself lying on an examination table._

_"Wha?"_

_Sitting up, Ash noted that he was dressed in nothing but hospital scrubs, though surprisingly, his official Pokémon League cap was still on his head. Looking left, Wallace was sitting on a stool about ten feet away, leaning backwards against the wall._

_"Who are you? And where's Pikachu?"_

_"My name is Wallace. I'm the champion of the Hoenn League!"_

_Ash gasped in astonishment. "Champion... you're a champion?"_

_"As for Pikachu, he's just fine. My 'partner' is bringing him here as we speak."_

_"Partner? Wait... you're working for Team Rocket, aren't you?"_

_Wallace denied the accusation. "No. I'd never work with such lowlifes who'd want to upset the balance between our world and the Pokémon world."_

_"Then... you're with the Pokémon Trainers' Association!"_

_"Wrong again. They may fight with many of our best interests, but they do it in a way that's frowned upon. They're almost as bad as the Rockets. I, am in fact, working under the guidance of the Pokémon League!"_

_"The Pokémon League? If that's true... then why..."_

_Wallace sighed. "It was a matter of national security. Unfortunately, we're working on a top secret project that only you can help us with."_

_"Then why couldn't you let Misty come along?"_

_"Let's just say... we'd have a tougher time convincing her to be part of this than you. We'll let her in on it eventually... but you need to be prepared."_

_"Prepared?"_

_"Yes. What you're about to go through will require all your strength and determination. We're being ambitious with this project of ours, hoping to find a cure for the Celebi-rus Syndrome. Which, of course, you have."_

_Ash scratched his head. "What? Never heard of it. I didn't even know I had it!"_

_"Perhaps this'll convince you?"_

_Wallace turned on a TV that was sitting on a nearby counter and pressed play on the VCR sitting atop it. Ash was in shock when he saw a familiar scene on it._

_The Viridian City gym battle._

_"How did you..."_

_"Never heard of security tapes, have you? Surprisingly, they were found intact following the explosion. Of course, when we saw this event unfold, the League think it was best that the public didn't know. We intended to keep it that way until we figured out what condition you three had... and could discern out to cure you guys. Then, of course, came the Pokémon Junior Master Tournament."_

_"Marco..." Ash recalled._

_"Exactly. Though very few people actually know of Marco's condition, you, me, Misty, Brock, and Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, and a few select others, the general public has been speculating ever since. The League is worried that if the truth was ever revealed, panic might set in amongst the populace. False rumors of how to contract the syndrome might be spread, and the curiosity and fear about you and the others could put you in grave danger."_

_"So what does this all have to do with you kidnapping me and Pikachu?"_

_"We think we might have found a cure. The problem is, it's untested."_

_Ash frowned. "And you want me to be the test subject, right?"_

_"Yes, though not in the way you think. It's not your typical cure, either. You and Pikachu will be put through a great deal of strain and stress. But if this works, you won't have to ever worry about experiencing something like that on the tape ever again."_

_"I don't know."_

_"The door's right there, Ash. You are free to leave whenever you wish."_

_Ash got up and took a few steps towards the door. He then stopped, coming to a realization._

_"You're determined to find a cure, aren't you?"_

_"Yes, Ash. Yes, the League is. That's how much we care about you and your friends, all of you some of the brightest and talented trainers we've ever seen."_

_"So if I go, you'll probably try and get one of them to take my place here?"_

_Wallace sighed. "It depends on if the League wants to continue to pursue this. So I can't deny that..."_

_"Then... I'll stay."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said... I said I'll stay!" Ash exclaimed, turning to face Wallace. "If the League's endorsing this, then I'm behind you 100 percent!"_

_The League Champion chuckled. "So that's your excuse, huh? So be it..."_

_The door into the room slid open, and Pikachu came running in, happy as can be._

_"Pika pi!"_

_"Pikachu!"_

_Pikachu leaped up into Ash's waiting arms and the two spun around, hugging each other as if they had been apart for months rather than just hours. Then, the person who was taking care of Pikachu walked in. Ash nearly dropped Pikachu in surprise..._

_"You? It's... you?!"_

* * *

_March 1st_

_After regaling Misty with the rest of the long story, the gym leader was convinced as to reasoning behind Ash's 'kidnapping' and what was trying to be accomplished here on Mt. Pyre._

_"So..." Misty concluded. "If I go through all of this, I'll be cured?"_

_Wallace nodded in cautious confirmation. "It won't completely cure you, but you should be able to make the symptoms and side effects go away until the syndrome completely dissipates normally on your 21st birthday."_

_"Think about it, Misty!" Ash exclaimed. "We won't have to worry about that Viridian City incident anymore! We can get to a point where it was nothing but a silly little nightmare!"_

_"And no longer having to keep our emotions in check?"_

_"Well... yeah."_

_Misty looked as if she was about to cry, but she wiped the tears away from her eyes before they could dribble down her face._

_"Fine. I'll do it!"_

_"That-a-girl!" Ash rejoiced with delight, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Misty. "I knew you would make the right call!"_

_"Pika!" added Pikachu._

_Wallace smiled. "Okay then... I guess we'll have to prepare the other guest room. And then... Misty, we'll get started!"_

* * *

Present day

"Just a couple more weeks... a few more and Ash's training regimen will be complete. Misty soon after. I'm sure they'll be glad to get to go home real soon."

Wallace then looked down and seen that Pikachu had decided to take a nap.

"I guess that applies to you too, Pikachu."

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

Wallace turned his attention down to the field again, and saw that Misty had gotten free and was now trying to pull Ash up off the ground. He was stubbornly refusing to, though.

"We're supposed to be improving our bodies **AND** minds, Ash!"

"But I hate studying!"

"No buts! You wanna remain dumb for the rest of your life? Let's **GO**!"

This time, Misty used enough force to dislodge Ash from the track and pull him to his feet. This time, Misty did the pulling as she grabbed Ash by the wrist and dragged him back towards the alpine hut.

"I swear, I thought you had matured..."

* * *

Friday, March 29th

Somewhere deep in an underground laboratory, a room was filled with scientists as they were scattered amongst several control panels, all making final preparations to conduct an experiment. In the middle of the room were two pods: one human-sized and one Pok?on-sized. At that moment, the two individuals that were going to be placed inside them stepped through the swinging doors that led into the lab. They were followed by a second human... an adult male. He stepped past the duo and into the bright lights surrounding the machine, the control panels, and his fellow scientists.

"They... are ready!" he announced.

"So are we, Professor Geissler!" one of the others shouted in response.

"Very well."

He then turned to the human and the Pokémon behind him.

"Are you ready?"

"Wak! Maro, marowak!" exclaimed Marowak, stepping forward.

"Of course I am!" exclaimed his trainer. "Someone as talented and beautiful as myself shouldn't be hindered from rising to the top because of some rare health condition!"

The beautiful maiden stepped into the light... it was Giselle.

"I still don't understand a lot about this disease," she stated aloud, "but it stands in the way of me achieving my place as Pok?on Master! I'll do anything to be cured! And Marowak too!"

"Maro!" Marowak nodded in agreement.

"The Pokémon League greatly thanks your participation in this experiment," the professor told her. "Good luck."

* * *

Minutes later, Giselle and Marowak were giving the thumbs up from inside the two pods, where they were strapped in. A couple of scientists were keeping an eye on their vitals while the rest stood in a 'ready' position.

"**START THE DISSOLUTION CHAMBER!**" Professor Geissler shouted.

The many scientists started pulling levers, pushing buttons, turning knobs, and other sorts of actions as they got the machine quickly running up to full capacity. A visible amount of electricity funneled into the pods, and Giselle and Marowak felt it coursing through their bodies.

"Maro maro maro!" Marowak cried in pain.

Giselle was gritting her teeth, desperately trying to keep her composure, though it was visibly obvious that she was hurting as well.

"Remember, this is all normal!" the professor yelled to them. "We're trying to force you into going into the 'merged state!'"

"**AAHHH!**" Giselle whelped. "It... **OUCH!** This isn't... **EEEEEEEEE!**"

"Sir, something's gone wrong!" one of the scientists exclaimed. "The voltage regulator's gonna kaput!"

"What?"

"I can't steady the voltage flow! It'll be in the overload region in seconds!"

"We've got to shut it down!" a colleague added. "We're putting their lives in danger!"

"Fine," the professor agreed, though regrettably. "Shut it down."

"Shutdown procedure initiated... access denied!"

"Try the override code!"

After a few seconds...

"Negative! Access denied!"

Suddenly, a high-pitched, ear-piercing scream filled the room. The electricity flowing through Giselle's body was too great for her to withhold her cries of pain anymore.

"I'm going to get her out of there!" yelled one of the younger assistants.

Reaching for Giselle's pod, the young man got a shock of his own when he discovered first-hand that electricity was flowing along the outside of the chamber as well.

"Vitals are dropping rapidly for both subjects!"

Then, without warning, all of the power went completely out in the room. Surrounded in pitch black darkness, no one could see what was going on.

"I think the lab's internal power surge protectors kicked in!" someone yelled.

"Anyone have a flashlight?" asked another. "We need to get the subjects out of the pod before the back-up generator kicks in and the chamber restarts!"

All of a sudden, there was a ripping sound. A ripping of metal. A strange aura of light... silver light... emanated from about where the pods were. It took awhile for the figure to come into focus, but once it did, Professor Geissler instantly knew what was going on.

"They did it!"

"Did what, Professor Geissler?" a nearby assistant asked.

"They made it into the 'merged state!' The silver aura? It's coming from Marowak. He and Giselle are currently sharing the same body!"

"But without the pod and the electricity countering against their powers, that means..."

Marowak turned in the direction of where Giselle's pod lied and started using Thrash on it. The sounds of the pod being bashed and banged at filled the air.

"What's that Marowak doing? He could set off an explosion if he bashes in the wrong place! He could kill us all!"

At that exact moment, the back-up generator finally kicked in, bringing the lights back on. The chamber, though, had overloaded and, thus, did not turn back on, and neither did any of the related control panels. One thing that did work, though, was the pod's own safety mechanism, as it opened up, allowing the door to unlock and open. Unconscious, there was nothing to hold Giselle's limp body up as it fell forward, the life support electrodes and other attachments coming off in the process. The silver-glowing Marowak caught Giselle's body with his own two paws, keeping her from hitting the floor. He slowly guided the body to the floor, lying her face-up and safely next to the body of the lone assistant who had made an attempt to get her out - he was also knocked unconscious because of the heavy dose of electricity that he had received.

Marowak then growled in anger as the Pokémon turned towards Professor Geissler and the other scientists, who were anticipating what was about to happen.

"You don't think they would..." one said aloud, still hoping against the worst.

Then, as if a higher power answered the prayers, the silver aura around Marowak disappeared, and the Pok?on fainted. Sensing the danger to be over, Professor Geissler and a few of the others slowly walked towards the three unconscious bodies. They quickly checked the trio for vital signs. It didn't take them long to deduce what needed to be done.

"Get me some medics in here, **NOW!**"

**End Session: March  
Storyline to be continued in Session: April!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: March':**  
I told you the ending would be shocking! Worth the wait, right? Oh, right... I guess I shouldn't be so excited given what just happened...

Anyone expected to see Richie again? I didn't... the return of Richie came as a last-minute add during the writing process, as I didn't want to have to come up with a random character-of-the-day to assist Misty. Then again, as one sees in Part 2, he exits as abruptly and awkwardly as he entered. Sorry 'bout that.

Do you guys like the slightly more aggressive tint Ash and Misty's relationship has taken? Given all they've been through, it does seem as if they're making up for lost time while making sure that they would never become separated again.

But while Ash and Misty's relationship has taken a turn for the better, you're all probably wondering... why are Arius and Cassie now willingly apart? Did the events of 'Session: February' really lead to the end of their romance? You'll have to stay tuned to find out the answer!

Did you recognize Professor Geissler? Or the girl in the limo in which Ash and Pikachu were taken away? Both have appeared in this fic before this session! There is a common thread that connects the two of them, and possibly... Wallace, the Hoenn League Champion? If you have been paying attention like you should be, you've probably figured out the connection. If not... shame on you! The answer will be revealed next month!

On that note, it was interesting characterizing Wallace since he never appeared in the anime series. Does mysterious, yet friendly sit well with you guys?

Another question to be answered... who is the person that Ash recognized after reuniting with Pikachu? Hmmmm...

Okay, be honest... how many of you deduced Giselle as being the fifth? If you noticed, I haven't given her a whole bunch of small scenes checking in on her throughout this fic for nothing! Biggest clue that should've tipped you guys off? Remember when a certain trio found Giselle lying unconscious in the middle of nowhere and Marowak was protecting her? Yep, that was the biggest clue pointing towards Giselle as the fifth!

Speaking of that 'certain trio,' hasn't it been awhile since we've seen them? Hmmm again...

For those of you reading this at don't forget to check out the uncut version when it comes out on my website in a few weeks! Lots of material had to be cut, including scenes with the 'fifth candidates' Cassie, Shingo, and Giselle! It'll also include an extended ending!

* * *

**'Session: April' Trailer:**  
The last two months have given me time to think. I wonder if Giselle is still with Joe. Hopefully, she's finally forgotten about the whole Pallet Town deal. And I hope Gary's doing a good job as the new Junior Master. He finished behind me, in third place, so the League would've picked him as my replacement. Oh, and you know who I haven't seen in a long time? Team Rocket! As in Jessie, James, and Persian. Have they finally given up on Pikachu?

In 'Session: April,' I, Ash Ketchum, will get a harsh dose of reality...


	46. Session: April, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Wow. I told you the end of the last session was going to be a shock, but things build even more towards the climax. It's time to start showing why this fanfic is named "The Year of Rocket's Revenge."

But first things first... the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and several others of various degrees of importance were created by me and can't be used by anyone else without my expressed written permission! If you thought there were some gruesome deaths already, the next goner will be really killer! And you don't want to be the one on the wrong end of that deal!

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: April, Part 1 (03.28.06/03.06.08)**

* * *

_Previously, on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," Misty had traveled to Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn Region, following a cryptic clue from an old man communicating through his Alakazam about the whereabouts of her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum. Not only did she finally reunite with him, she noticed that Ash had done a little bit of growing in the month he had been gone. She also learned that the circumstances behind his kidnapping were a bit odd..._

_Misty also learned a few new things about Celebi-rus Syndrome, the extremely rare condition that she, Ash, Brock, Marco, and one other teenager shared. All from the current Hoenn League Champion, Wallace! More importantly, he was offering an experimental training regimen that might help cure the potentially deadly condition. Seeing Ash having already bought into, the curious Cerulean gym leader also agreed to be subjected to the training._

_But while Wallace's 'experiment' was being done with the blessings of the Pokémon League, Lt. Surge was being endorsed on an endeavor of his own! Along with Ash's replacement as Pokémon Junior Master, Cassie, and Professor Werner Geissler, a German scientist with a good base of knowledge of Celebi-rus Syndrome, were on a search for the fifth and final carrier! Utilizing the research of the late Erika, they had narrowed it down to three candidates. Shingo Macintosh, Giselle Gravelpot, and Cassie herself._

_After an exhaustive search, Giselle turned out to be the fifth carrier. Willingly cooperating with Professor Geissler, she and her Marowak underwent an electrical shock procedure in hopes in separating whatever was causing the condition from their bodies. Unfortunately, it didn't go as planned. Though Giselle was able to achieve the 'merged state' for the third time, the Dissolution Chamber had automatically shut down due to a voltage overload in the system!_

_The fate of Giselle, one of the most decorated valedictorians in the history of the Pokémon Technical Institute, hangs in the balance! But how did she come about contracting Celebi-rus Syndrome? In fact, how did she already get to her third time?_

_It might help if we go back to the 'beginning'..._

* * *

"It was the day that will forever be etched in my mind..."

_21 months ago - Friday, July 8th, 2000, Viridian City Gym_

_Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Giselle, Mikey, and Todd all stood back and watched in horror as Golduck gasped with exhaustion. A tear-filled Misty seemed to believe that it was all over. On the other side of the field, the leader of the gym and of Team Rocket, Giovanni, was smirking snidely, as in front of him stood a Speartrio. A strange cross-bred monstrosity with the three heads of a Dugtrio and the beak and body of a Spearow._

_All of a sudden, Vulpix hopped out of its Pokéball, materializing right in front of Brock. She perked up and started glaring oddly into his eyes. Pikachu and Golduck did the same to Ash and Misty. Then, without warning, Ash, Misty, and Brock all fainted on the spot, to everyone's surprise. Concerned for their health, Giselle, as well as Todd and Mikey ran over to check on them. But then they started hearing noises from the Pokémon._

_But they were no longer standing in front of their trainers. They were, in actuality, engaged in a three-on-one battle with Speartrio!_

_Giselle gasped in amazement as she watched the trio put a pounding on the anomaly of a Pokémon. She also noticed the different colored auras they had. Vulpix was glowing brown, Golduck a cerulean blue, and Pikachu an imposing black!_

_"What's going on?" the then-recent Tech graduate thought out aloud._

_A glimpse across the field confirmed Giselle's thoughts... that Giovanni himself was just as baffled as she was. His confounded look became more distraught as the trio of glowing Pokémon combined their strength to make one super tri-elemental beam, knocking out Speartrio and then subsequently knocking out the gym's support structures._

_As the gym started to fall apart around them, the three Pokémon fainted on the spot. Just as quickly, Ash, Misty, and Brock woke up and all got to their feet. They recalled their Pokémon, with Ash scooping Pikachu in his arms, and all six trainers bolted for the exit, avoiding falling debris._

_They managed to escape into the arms of an astonished and curious crowd outside, just as the last of the building's supports gave way and the gym collapsed within itself. Curious as to what just transpired, Giselle turned to the gang and started asking questions._

_"What really happened in there, you guys?"_

_"I don't know how to describe it..." Brock replied. "It's like a spirit possessed me and transferred me over to Vulpix's body, doubling her power!"_

_"Strange... I felt the same thing happen to me and Golduck," Misty remarked._

_"And me and Pikachu here," dittoed Ash._

_"Gee, do you think it has something to do with that legend you guys spoke about earlier?" Todd wondered out loud._

_"Who knows... but if it's true, I'd like to know one thing."_

_"What's that, Giselle?" Ash asked._

_"Why am I not included?" she whined. "Don't I deserve a little credit?"_

* * *

"Now I'm wishing I could take that statement back. I'd give up anything, including my award for graduating Tech as valedictorian of my class! But someone as beautiful and talented as myself would never, ever settle for second place. Or third, or fourth! So that's why I decided to spend some time with Ash, since I was heading that way anyway to meet with the great Professor Oak.

"All I originally wanted to do was to ask the professor for some advice about how to properly prepare for the Novice Tournament. But seeing the Professor became nothing but an excuse to stay in Pallet for as long as I needed to get what I wanted. From Ash.

"On the side, I kinda figured it would great to get Misty riled up by pretending to have thrown myself all over Ash. You know how it goes... put someone at a psychological disadvantage by playing with their minds. I mean, with her angry at me flirting with her boyfriend, she wouldn't be focused on battling! And she'd run herself right out of the tournament!

"I wasn't worried about actually falling in love. Sure, him being smart enough to outwit my strategy despite me having the type advantage was amazing, to say the least. But when it came to anything other than Pokémon, he was as dumb as a brick.

"But with no one else really my age around and me, given my need for constant attention, I had no choice but to hang around with the guy!"

_Saturday, July 16th, 2000 - Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town_

_"Can you blame a girl for wanting to be loved?"_

_It was a beautiful, sunny, and hot morning as Giselle knocked at the front door of Ash's house. She got a little surprise when the door was answered by not a human, but rather a Pokémon... Mr. Mime._

_"Mime?" he asked, wandering who she was._

_Giselle blinked. "What the? Figures... a clown Pokémon for a clown trainer..."_

_"Mimie, who's at the door?" Mrs. Ketchum rang out._

_"Mime mime, mime!"_

_Suddenly, Mrs. Ketchum appeared, opening the door a little wider so Giselle could see the both of them as well inside the house._

_"Hello there, uh..."_

_Ash's mom was a little speechless, as at her door was this beautiful girl who was sweating from head to toe and dressed in only a brown sports bra, a pair of black biker shorts, and a pair of running shoes. A Cubone was next to her, a sweatband around his forehead, trying to catch his breath._

_"I'm sorry, dear, but I think you have the wrong house."_

_"Nonsense! This is the house of Ash Ketchum, right? And you must be his sweet and caring mother that he's told me lots about," Giselle stated, apparently trying to charm her way into her heart._

_"Are you one of his friends?"_

_"Well... you could... say that," Giselle lied. After all, she and Ash knew each other, but they weren't exactly that close._

_"Um..."_

_Mrs. Ketchum was getting a little nervous, as she noticed this girl had a much better figure than Misty, but she looked about the same age._

_"Oh, where are my manners? I'm Giselle! A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Ketchum!"_

_Giselle bowed before Ash's mom, and Cubone did the same._

_"I know it's kinda early, but Ash promised me he'd do some training with me. He's helping get prepared for the Novice Tournament in a few weeks!"_

_"Well, okay then..." Mrs. Ketchum said, reluctantly buying into it. "But I don't think..."_

_Giselle stepped past Mrs. Ketchum and Mr. Mime and immediately headed for the stairs. As she started climbing up, Mrs. Ketchum was about to object to Giselle going up there without permission, yet... something about Giselle told her not to._

_"Uh, make a left, first door on the right," Mrs. Ketchum stated, giving up the information before she could stop herself... or even before Giselle could ask._

_Seconds later..._

_"**WAKE UP! WE'VE GOT TRAINING TO DO!**"_

_Several crashing sounds could be heard, of which Mrs. Ketchum could deduce were of Ash somehow getting out of bed in the messiest of ways._

_"**WHAT? HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!**"_

_"**YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME TRAIN AND I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU KEEP THAT PROMISE!**"_

* * *

_"What are you, a Slowpoke? Move it!"_

_Cubone kept pace with Giselle as she was simultaneously jogging and shouting back at Ash and Pikachu, who were desperately trying not to collapse in anguish and pain as they fell further and further behind._

_"You're the guy, you're supposed to be outrunning me!"_

_"Not even Misty tortured me this much," Ash commented, gasping for air._

_"Pi..." mustered Pikachu, with even less air for him to use to talk._

* * *

_"And now, a Pokémon battle! Huh?"_

_Giselle and Cubone turned around and saw Ash and Pikachu lying on the ground, with their backs on the grass and them looking up into the sky._

_"Can I... rest first?" Ash asked._

_Giselle responded by winking at Cubone, who responded by throwing his bone like a boomerang right at Pikachu. It hit the electric mouse square in the noggin before he even saw it coming._

_"Cha!" Pikachu cried, sitting up and rubbing his head._

_"What did you do that for?" Ash asked as he saw the Bonemerang return to Cubone's paw._

_"Once a battle starts, you have to be ready for anything!" Giselle explained. "You... weren't. How can you not know something as simple as that?"_

_"Fine, Giselle! If you want a battle, then I'll give you one! Pikachu, are ready?"_

_"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, getting on all fours and into a battle stance._

_"Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"_

_Pikachu started charging towards Cubone with lightning speed. But Giselle shook her head in dismay._

_"Charging in head-on. You call **THAT** a strategy?"_

_Ash growled in response. As for Pikachu, he was a little stunned when he reached Cubone and looked as if he was going to connect, when suddenly Cubone dodged without any orders from his trainer._

_"Wha?"_

_"Cubone, execute plan zero-one-four!"_

_"Cu... **BONE!**" Cubone exclaimed, throwing his Bonemerang at the back of Pikachu's head._

_Pikachu somehow managed the look back and tilt his head just enough to have the Bonemerang miss bonking him. Unfortunately, he didn't see what was coming next, as he unexpectedly found himself on the receiving end of a headbutt! Pikachu tumbled unceremoniously backwards, stopping just a few feet away from Ash._

_"Oh no! Pikachu!" Ash cried._

_Ash took a step forward, then found he could go no further! Giselle had gotten behind Ash, unnoticed, and had slipped both of her hands under his armpits, making it so her fingers were interlocked behind Ash's head._

_"What the... Giselle, what are you doing?"_

_"You never know what an opponent might do!" Giselle smirked. "Especially if you're battling some lowlife from Team Rocket! Those weaklings would probably resort to dirty tricks just to get an advantage."_

_"Knock it off!" Ash whined. "That hurts!"_

_Ash struggled to break free from Giselle's grip. In the process, his left leg somehow got behind Giselle's and swept itself forward. This caused Giselle to lose her concentration and balance, as she fell backwards. Before her arms were completely free of Ash, her right hand managed to grab just enough of his shirt to twist him around and pull him down with her._

_Though Giselle landed flat on her back, albeit a little painfully, Ash had managed to extend his arms just in time to brace his impact. Only his hands and his knees actually touched the grass. But he had been left in an awkwardly precarious position, hovering over Giselle, whose face seemed to flush a bright red as her eyes tried to avoid looking directly into Ash's._

_Ash hurriedly got to his feet and quickly offered a hand to help her up. Giselle came back to her senses and slapped it away._

_"I can take care of myself, thank you!" she exclaimed._

_"Well, fine then!" Ash yelled back, then sticking his tongue at her._

_Ash stomped away, passed Pikachu and Cubone, who had just calmly watch the whole scene unfold._

_"Cu-bone?"_

_Pikachu shook his head in disbelief. "Pika, pika pika..."_

_Pikachu then followed Ash, who was heading back towards his house. Cubone trotted over to Giselle, who was wincing in pain as she sat up._

_"Cubone, bone?"_

_"I'm alright," Giselle replied. "But... what was that strange feeling I just had?"_

_"Bone?"_

_"I've never felt this way... except for..."_

_Cubone looked up at his master, curious as to what she was getting at._

_"Except for when I was with Joe..."_

_Giselle turned in the direction in which Ash was departing and noted that he was still in sight, even if his back was towards her._

_"Could it be?"_

* * *

"I had to find out for sure..."

_Two days later..._

_Giselle snuck around Professor Oak's Pokémon Preserve, ducking behind trees and large rocks and the like. All so she could observe Ash in secret. On this particular day, Ash had offered to help make sure all of the Pokémon were fed for breakfast._

_"Breakfast time!" Ash yelled, standing in front of four bowls full of Pokémon food._

_"Pika pika!" translated Pikachu._

_In mere seconds, a few dozen grass-type Pokémon emerged from the nearby trees. It didn't take long for the area to get overcrowded, and for there to run out of places for some to reach the bowls. Ash noticed as some of the bigger ones, like Nuzleaf, Weepinbell, and Ivysaur, tried to take more than their fair share, leaving nothing for the smaller ones like Oddish, Hoppip, and Sunkern._

_"Come on, you guys! No second helpings! Everyone's gotta eat!"_

_Giselle watched with interest, trying to see how Ash would resolve this. At this point, the smaller grass-types were already yelling in anger at the larger ones, who yelled back. Arguing degenerated into growling, which turned into battling as Razor Leaf, Sleep Powder, and other attacks started being exchanged._

_"Break it up!" Ash shouted at them, running into the middle._

_The middle was the wrong place to be, though, as Ash found himself on the receiving end of one Pokémon's Stun Spore! Unable to move, Ash fell to the ground, lying right in the line of fire! Pikachu ran over to try and help Ash, and Giselle was thinking about doing the same._

_"He could get seriously hurt!" she exclaimed as she started stepping through the bushes before coming to a stop. "Wait! Why should I help that idiot? It serves him right for stepping right into a Stun Spore! I can't believe he doesn't know the paralyzing effects it causes if you inhale it!"_

_She then heard a Pokéball open up, and she turned her attention back to Ash. Bulbasaur had come out, and the grass starter was already taking stock of the situation._

_"He's got a Bulbasaur?"_

_She watched as Bulbasaur immediately took the role of peacekeeper, talking to all of the Pokémon and getting them to settle down. It only took a minute, but soon enough all of the grass-types were calmly eating breakfast again. Even more importantly, the larger Pokémon were sharing and offering food to the smaller ones! Bulbasaur nodded in approval of his work as Ash picked him up, having recovered from the Stun Spore, and gave him a big old hug._

_"Great job, Bulbasaur! I knew you could do it!"_

_"Bulbasaur!"_

_"Wow..." Giselle commented to herself. "Who would've thought he would've trained a Bulbasaur so well that it could resolve a large dispute without even batting a vine! That's amazing!"_

* * *

_Giselle continued to observe Ash and saw similar outstanding results at the water-, fire-, and electric-type areas of the preserve. In each case, there would be some disagreement and pushing and shoving, and then the fighting being resolved by Ash's Squirtle, Charizard, and Pikachu, respectively._

_"I never realized how loyal Ash's Pokémon were! Or how strong!"_

_"Hey!"_

_Giselle suddenly realized that Ash could see her, as she was doing a very poor job, for once, of keeping herself hidden. Of course, that's hard to do when you're hiding behind a wooden fence post._

_"You know, if you wanted to help feed the Pokémon, all you had to do was ask!"_

_"Me?" Giselle gasped, pointing at herself._

_Ash started walking towards her. Giselle was a little frightened of this friendly approach, and she wanted to turn around and get out of there as fast as she could. Yet, for some reason, she couldn't get her legs to move. When they finally did, Ash had already grabbed her by the hand and was beginning to guide her along the fence, to where a bunch of Tauros were waiting._

_"You're just in time to help me feed Tauros!" Ash exclaimed._

_"Feed... a wild Pokémon?"_

_Ash laughed. "They're not wild. They're mine."_

_"Which one?"_

_"All of them!"_

_"**ALL OF THEM?**"_

_Ash nodded as he stopped at a certain point at the fence, where all of Ash's Tauros were lined up side-by-side, waiting to be fed. As Giselle stood face-to-face with one, with only the fence separating at them, she felt Ash pull both of her hands together, palms up. Giselle could feel her face flush a little red - but the feeling quickly went away when Ash produced a bag of Pokémon food and dumped some of it in her clasped hands._

_"Wait a minute!" Giselle shouted. "What happened to those containers you were using?"_

_"Oh, Tauros likes it when I feed them straight from my hands!" Ash stated, scooping out a handful of it himself. "You mean you've never done that?"_

_"Only with Cubone! And Tauros are, on average, three-and-a-half times bigger!"_

_"It's simple, watch!"_

_Ash demonstrated by extending his hands out to one of the Tauros. It slowly lapped at the food, its tongue tickling Ash as it licked up the food. Once Tauros had finished, Ash gave it a good pat on the head._

_"See? Now you try!"_

_"Try?" Giselle retorted, a little offended. "I'll do more than try!"_

_Giselle leaned forward, slowly extending her arms around the horizontal fence posts and ever closer towards Tauros. But her eyes were closed, probably in an attempt to avoid eye contact with it. In fact, she was scared that Tauros might accidentally bite her, or worse._

_"You're scaring Tauros because you're scared!" Ash told her. "Calm down, Giselle."_

_She suddenly felt a warm feeling, both on her wrists and near her face. Opening her eyes, she saw that Ash was holding her wrists steady and extending them straight in the pen. All the while, he was standing right next to her, shoulder-to-shoulder._

_"Pika pika!" Giselle could hear Pikachu cheer._

_"That's it... just like that..." Ash said._

_But Giselle hadn't even noticed Tauros had starting eating out of her hands. She was too focused on Ash, who had a confident know-it-all smile on his face. Strangely enough, that seemed to be a turn-on for Giselle, who found herself in a state where she was imagining that Ash was there, and only him alone._

_The feeling quickly dissipated, though, when she felt Ash let go of her. Snapping back to reality, she saw that Ash had already gotten another handful of Pokémon food and was feeding another one of his Tauros. She saw that the Tauros she had been feeding had already walked away, and had left nothing but a few small crumbs and some drool._

_Which really got Giselle back to her old state._

_"Eeeewwwww!" she cried, quickly running her hands up and down on the white T-shirt she was wearing._

_"Is something wrong?" Ash asked, stopping his feeding to see what was up._

_"Unbelievable! Now I have to go and wash up!"_

_Giselle walked off, lost in thought in regards to the germs that were now all over her hands. At least, that's what Ash thought._

_"You'd think she'd never fed a Pokémon before," Ash commented to Pikachu._

_"Pikachu?" shrugged the electric mouse._

* * *

"As the days turned into weeks, my feelings seemed to grow stronger and stronger... almost to the point where I didn't care who saw me flirting with him. Yet, just as odd as my out-of-character behavior was Ash's non-response. Does he even realize that I like him? Like him like him?

"At the same time, though, I couldn't let anyone else know I liked him like that. No one. Yeah, I dropped the 'flirt with Ash to tick Misty off' plot. Especially now that I actually loved him, I didn't wanna fake it for everyone else. They'd probably think I really was in love, and then I'd be in real trouble.

"Somehow, I stuck to this new plan. It was tough, though, after that skirt-chaser Brock tried to him on me yet again, this annoying jerk named Gary really got under my skin, and that performer-turned-trainer Duplica teased me when she saw that picture of me and Joe.

"Speaking of which..."

_Tuesday, August 16th, 2000 - Indigo Plateau_

_After surprisingly seeing Joe competing at the Novice Tournament, Giselle confronted him later that day at a nearby Chinese restaurant._

_"You're acting like we haven't seen each other in ages," Joe exclaimed._

_"We've been apart for nearly two years!" Giselle shot back. "That's long enough for me."_

_"Gee, Giselle," Joe said, giving Giselle the once over. "You've changed a lot."_

_Giselle batted her eyes at Joe and answered his observation in her cutest voice._

_"In what ways?"_

_Joe gulped. "Um, for one, you seem to have gotten cuter since I last saw you..."_

_"Tell me more..."_

_"And you don't seem as tense or cold-blooded as before..."_

_"Anything else?" Giselle asked as she leaned over the table and closer to Joe's face, completely missing the context of Joe's last comment in the process._

_Joe gestured to all of the males all around them. "Well, you don't seem to care about all of the guys that are staring at you right now."_

_"All that matters right now is that I have you..."_

_Giselle leaned in and kissed Joe on the lips. At first, Joe seemed surprised and reluctant at Giselle's advances towards him, but he eventually relaxed and gave in to her desires. After having their lips locked for about twenty seconds, they let go... and spot the waiter impatiently waiting for them to order. They both blush, and begin to look at the menu... but not without each of them stealing another glance at each other._

* * *

"I know, I know! You all think I'm two-timing Joe! Well, technically, since we hadn't had physical contact in quite awhile, we weren't officially together! But seeing Joe again, and given Ash's 'no reaction,' well...

"I told you, I need constant attention!

"Maybe that's why I invited Joe to come with me after the tournament. After all, I needed to prepare him for the next Novice Tournament after he failed to get into the League that first time around! Besides, even I wouldn't be as so heartless as to invite myself to go with Ash, especially with Misty along for the ride and given I could see how they felt for each other. I mean, sure, I outscore her in every category, from beauty to brains. But we'd always be fighting, instead of training. It would ruin both of our reputations.

"Oh, who am I kidding... her reputation's bad enough without my help.

"But, somehow I managed to ruin my reputation without hers..."

_Monday, September 19th, 2000 - Route 7, just east of Celadon City_

_"What's that?" one young boy asked._

_"It's... it's a monster!" exclaimed a second._

_Giselle opened her eyes and saw four teenagers with leather jackets all pointing at her, shaking in their shoes in fear as they each cautiously took one step back, then another._

_"How dare you attack me like that!" she exclaimed. "That's against the rules!"_

_But that's not what the bikers heard._

_"Maro maro wak wak wak! Wak marowak maro maro!"_

_Giselle gawked in surprise. Why was she hearing Marowak's voice, and not others._

_"Giselle! Giselle, please wake up! Oh, Giselle!"_

_She then heard Joe's voice behind her, weeping out for her. She turned around to assure him that she actually was awake and was okay, save for the minor headache. But then she got an even bigger surprise._

_Just ten feet away, Joe was kneeling beside her own body! Her eyes were closed, and she could see Joe cradling the back of her head with his hands, crying out for her to wake up. He then pulled out one of his hands, and he nearly bawled out even more when he saw blood on it!_

_"Oh my God..." Giselle thought. "If that's me over there, then..."_

_She then noticed, for the first-time, the form-fitting skull surrounding the outside of her head, the paws that made up her hands, and the bone she was holding in one of them. As she moved it up and down, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, the bikers having had enough and high-tailing it out of the scene._

_"I'm... I'm inside Marowak? I'm inside Marowak's body!"_

_At that moment, the clouds opened up and the area was soaked in a torrential downpour. Joe was still sobbing and pleading for Giselle to wake up as he became completely drenched, while Giselle's physical spirit, inside of Marowak, tried to wrestle with what had just happened._

_She could only come up with one response._

_"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**"_

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	47. Session: April, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: April, Part 2 (04.04.06/07.10.08)**

* * *

_Giselle knocked on the computer screen, tapping her right foot highly impatiently, a la Sonic the Hedgehog._

_"I'm waiting! Is it really so hard to write 25 kilobytes of text? You've kept people waiting for four months! They deserve to know more about what I've been up to! And this is after my 'dramatic end' was delayed three story months from December to March! I've had it up to here, you author... writer... real person... thing! I demand you publish this next chapter right now!"_

_Marowak then entered, grimacing as he pulled in a wagon holding the script for this chapter. Giselle walked over and took the first page off. She started reading, as Marowak came to a stop and collapsed on the floor._

_"I hope my revival from the dead earns me a Fanfiction Academy Award," she commented as she began to read._

_And so do you..._

* * *

_Tuesday, September 20th, 2000 - Celadon City General Hospital_

_The door to the room opened, and Joe peeked his head in._

_"Uh... hello?"_

_Giselle was sitting up, her back half-upright, as she shot a glare at Joe. Seeing it, the young man quickly ducked back behind the door._

_"Oh, it's just you, Joe..." Giselle relaxed. "Well, come on in! You know it's bad to keep a girl waiting!"_

_Slowly but surely, Joe entered the room. He was hiding a bouquet of pink carnations behind his back, albeit badly, as he stepped towards Giselle's bedside. Joe placed the bouquet down on the table to Giselle's left, then he took a seat on the bed, right next to Giselle's right hand._

_"So... you went down pretty hard there. You... okay?"_

_"I'm laid up in a hospital bed," Giselle answered sarcastically. "What do **YOU** think, Joe?"_

_"That you're pretty tough and you won't let something like that stop you?"_

_This time, Giselle responded with a smile._

_"Good answer!"_

_"Heh..." Joe laughed, glad to be at a point where he knew what Giselle wanted to hear._

_Giselle sighed with relief. "I'm glad you're here with me, Joe."_

_"I'm just glad you're not hurt, after what those guys tried to do to you."_

* * *

_The night before, Route 7_

_Joe and Giselle were happily chatting as they walked along, when all of a sudden they came across four leather-wearing teenagers, three guys and a girl, just hanging out in the middle of the path._

_"Hey hey, look at what we have here!" the guy with black mohawk exclaimed. "A couple of kids wandering onto our turf!"_

_Giselle took a step forward to confront them, but found herself being tugged at the arm by Joe, who wanted to avoid a confrontation._

_"Leave 'em be, Giselle. They're not worth it."_

_The leader sneered. "You really wanna be taught a lesson that bad, huh? Fine, then... it's me and Snits. And we get first attack!"_

_A few minutes later, the tag battle was set to begin. Giselle and Joe on one side, the leader and Snits, the guy with the mohawk, on the other._

_"Alright, Marowak... go!"_

_"Let's do it, Weepinbell!"_

_Giselle and Joe called out their signature Pokémon._

_"Weavile, front and center!" shouted the leader._

_"Go for victory, Fearow!" exclaimed Snits._

_"Let's get this started... Weavile, Quick Attack!"_

_"Fearow! Use Aerial Ace!"_

_"These guys aren't fooling around," Giselle observed. "They're really gonna try to beat us to the punch!"_

_Fearow barreled for Weepinbell, while Weavile went for Marowak._

_"Weepinbell, use Double Team to confuse your opponent!" Joe exclaimed._

_"Focus Energy, Marowak!" yelled Giselle. "Then, Plan 22T!"_

_Weepinbell produced several copies of himself, while Marowak charged up and braced for impact. Weavile happily obliged, going for a blow right into Marowak's hard skull. That's just where Marowak and Giselle wanted him._

_"Do it... **NOW!**"_

_"Maro!" Marowak chirped, leaping forward and giving Weavile a vicious Headbutt._

_"Weav!" groaned Weavile, stumbling backwards with a huge bump on his forehead, but managing to stay on his feet._

_As for Fearow, his sweeping Aerial Ace managed to take out all of the Weepinbell... except for the real one._

_"Use Wrap, Weepinbell!"_

_Weepinbell followed orders, extending his vine-like appendages and wrapping up Fearow's legs and wings. That made the bird Pok?on immobile._

_"C'mon, Fearow, you can break out of a wimpy move like that!"_

_Fearow growled as he attempted to break free of the vines, while Weepinbell did his best to try and keep him ensnared. Meanwhile, Weavile charged in for another attack on Marowak._

_"Fury Swipes!" Weavile's trainer called out._

_"Marowak, use Bonemerang!" countered Giselle._

_Marowak threw his bone club like a frisbee, sending it right for Weavile's hand. Unfortunately, Weavile dodged it, and took advantage of the opening to wail on the defenseless ground type._

_"That's it, keep pounding away!"_

_But as Weavile kept slashing at Marowak, both were unaware that the Bonemerang was already on its return trip, and heading straight for them. Their trainers, on the other hand, had already planned for it._

_"Up in the air, Weavile!"_

_"Jump, Marowak... **NOW!**"_

_The two followed orders, leaping off the ground just high enough, especially Marowak, for the Bonemerang to pass underneath them. The Bonemerang hit the ground awkwardly, bouncing off the ground and directly towards Giselle's right leg. Without thinking, she quickly turned her body to the right, moving her right leg so that her ankles crossed with that leg behind her left, as the bone passed by and hit the ground again, this time into the grass, where it disappeared._

_"**HYPER BEAM!**"_

_But Giselle's concern for her safety had drawn her away from focusing on the battle for one brief moment. A moment that her opponent took advantage of, calling for Weavile to use Hyper Beam. With the two Pokémon still in mid-air, Marowak had nowhere to dodge and no bone club to defend himself or deflect the blast. As a result, Marowak took the Hyper Beam at full force, and was sent flying backwards._

_It all happened so fast that Giselle didn't see it coming. Before she knew it, Marowak's head collided with hers, and both of them went down._

_"Giselle!" Joe cried out._

_Joe ran over to his girlfriend's side, ignoring the fact that he and Weepinbell were still in the midst of a battle._

_"Giselle, are you okay?" Joe asked as he knelt down next to her._

_The four teenagers broke out in laughter, not caring at all that Giselle had really been hurt. Joe ignored them, as his mind was already racing with thoughts of trying to figure out how to get her to a hospital._

_Suddenly, a silver aura started to emanate from both Giselle's and Marowak's bodies. But by this point, Joe had broke out in tears and was wailing so loudly that he had no idea what was going on._

_The teens did, though, when Marowak got to his feet and growled angrily at them._

_"Wak wak wak, Marowak!" he grumbled._

_"What's that?"_

_"It's... it's a monster!"_

_"Maro maro wak wak wak! Wak marowak maro maro!"_

_Without warning, the clouds opened up and the area became soaked in a torrential downpour. Joe was still sobbing and pleading for Giselle to wake up as he became completely drenched, while Giselle's physical spirit, inside of Marowak, was wrestling with what had just happened._

_"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**"_

_"What's with that Marowak?" the leader wondered out loud. "It's freaking out! C'mon, let's bounce before it decides to come after us!"_

_With that, the foursome high-tailed it out of there. Once they were gone, Marowak fainted. The sound of him hitting the ground got Joe's attention, and he regained his composure and started to take some action._

_"Don't worry, Giselle!" Joe declared. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital!"_

_Pulling a handkerchief, he wrapped it around her head, hoping to keep any more blood from coming out. He proceeded back towards Celadon City, with Weepinbell following close behind, with the unconscious Marowak wrapped in his vines._

* * *

_"Wait a minute! What about Marowak?"_

_"Don't worry!" Joe said as he pulled out a Pokéball. "Marowak's fine."_

_"That's not what I meant! What about the part of me waking up inside Marowak and seeing you crying next to me from ten feet away?"_

_"Giselle, what are you talking about? Maybe that blow to the head was harder than the doctor thought."_

_"I'm serious, Joe!" Giselle shouted, leaning forward... before a bout of dizziness overtook her and she quickly slumped back down._

_"Take it easy! The doctor said you need to rest! And the last thing you need to do is open up that wound in the back of your head!"_

_Giselle sighed. "You're right. Maybe it's just the concussion talking."_

_She relaxed as Joe pulled the covers over every part of her body except for her head. He then gave her a quick peck on the cheek before leaving the room. Once Joe had left, Giselle found herself drifting off into a deep sleep._

* * *

"I truly did believe that that bump on the head really did make me imagine the whole bit with Marowak. Really... that situation was so farfetched. There was no rational explanation for what happened.

"But at the same time, it kept nagging at me. Every so often, I found myself trying to prove what happened actually took place. And I think it affected me for several months. But never so much as the day before the Pokémon League Novice Tournament began, as I was trying to get Joe to put everything I taught him together. He seemed to be giving his all, but as for me..."

_Sunday, February 4th, 2001 - Indigo Plateau_

_"Weepinbell, use Vine Whip!" called out Joe._

_"Bell!" Weepinbell nodded before proceeding._

_"Defense Curl!" Giselle shouted at Graveler._

_Graveler curled up in a defensive position and willing took the super effective hit against it. Joe seemed a bit perplexed by Giselle's choice of moves._

_"Okay then... let's go with Sleep Powder!"_

_Weepinbell blasted a dose of Sleep Powder in the vicinity of Graveler._

_"Graveler, Rock Blast!"_

_Graveler glanced around for some boulders to toss, but being on a field full of sand and dirt, there was nothing large enough to do any damage. At the same time, it had left Graveler completely open to being doused by the Sleep Powder. In seconds, he was asleep and out like a light._

_"Graveler, what are you doing?" Giselle asked it. "Wake up, you lug!"_

_"I don't think he's the one that needs to wake up," Joe stated, as he recalled Weepinbell and walked over. "Something's definitely wrong with you today, Giselle."_

_"There's never anything wrong with me. You know that!"_

_"But I think there is."_

_Joe was staring into Giselle's eyes, and he already knew what the problem was._

_"You're still having those dreams about you and Marowak, huh?"_

_"It's not a dream! It really happened!"_

_"You're letting this whole thing get to you! You're not pushing me to be my best, and that worries me!"_

_"Oh, come on! My teaching methods are foolproof! You're going to not only get into the Pokémon League... you're going to win this tournament!"_

_Joe noted that Giselle was telling him what he wanted to hear, even though he knew she was heavily exaggerating._

_"Well... if you believe I can win the whole thing..."_

_"Of course! I believe in you, Joe!"_

_"Just promise me that you'll accept that those dreams are just that, and I know you're behind me."_

_"I promise. Cross my heart!"_

_"Good. Then let's wake Graveler up and get a real battle going!"_

_Giselle nodded, then went to knock Graveler out of his peaceful slumber while Joe returned to his position at the opposite side of the field. Soon after, Weepinbell was released back onto the field, and the battle picked up as if it had never stopped..._

* * *

"But truly, the endless thinking about Marowak had distracted me so much the last few weeks of training Joe had become an afterthought. That's why I found it hard to give him any criticism after he won his two of his first three matches. And even harder to tell him what he was doing wrong when he lost the next three in a row, pretty much eliminating any chance of him getting out of the preliminary round.

"After he crashed and burned in his seventh and final match, I refused to believe that I didn't train him good enough. Or that he didn't do everything I told him to. I chucked up his results in the tournament to just being a huge stroke of bad luck. After, he had randomly drawn into a group where only one trainer was competing here for the first time. That's what it all was... bad luck. Not me not guiding him during the tournament, just when he needed me the most."

_Sunday, February 11th, 2001_

_"I was lucky to make it this far, and your training definitely helped. But... if I can't get into the League after being mentored by a trainer as good as you... then I'll never..."_

_"Joe..."_

_"I appreciate all you've done for me, Giselle, but you probably don't want to waste any more time on a guy who's never gonna amount to anything. I think it's time to part ways."_

_Without another word, Joe ran off in the opposite direction. Giselle reached out, as if to stop him. But she appeared to have no intention to do so. Or go after him._

* * *

"As much as I loved Joe, I decided not to go after him. I didn't want to see him go, but the truth was that I needed to find Ash. If anyone knew what might have happened that day, it would be him given his experience in Viridian City.

"And so, after getting some directing from Professor Oak, I made my way to the Johto region. I was hoping that the sooner I found him and got some answers, the sooner I could put all this drama behind me.

"I never found Ash, nor did I get any answers after ten months of searching. But then, one day, it hit me while Marowak and I were running away from some wild Pokémon..."

_Saturday, December 8th, 2000, Route 34_

_"Beedrill! Why'd it have to be Beedrill?"_

_"Maro, maro!"_

_Sure enough, Giselle and Marowak were running for their lives as a swarm of Beedrill chased after them._

_"And on the day I happened to be wearing my expensive leather boots!"_

_Though stylish, the boots weren't helping her speed any, as the Beedrill were getting within stinging range. Luckily, they had emerged into a clearing, and had the territorial advantage for the moment with the Beedrill still surrounded on either side by trees._

_"Time to fight back!" Giselle exclaimed as she and Marowak came to a stop. "Knock 'em out of the sky with Bonemerang!"_

_Marowak threw his bone club at the Beedrill, and with nowhere to dodge, a good portion of the swarm was hit, causing them to either fall or get distracted and fly into trees or each other. The remaining few that weren't hit turned about and fled the scene, not seeing any point in continuing the chase._

_"What a useless Pokémon," Giselle remarked. "They're only good in groups. Not much help in one-on-one Pokémon battles."_

_Giselle and Marowak continued up to the top of the hill, where they found a small patch of Oran Berry bushes. As they reached them, Giselle suddenly had an uneasy feeling._

_"Huh? I don't feel right. Did one of the Beedrill sting me?"_

_Giselle started to stumble about, drawing Marowak's attention to her._

_"Wak?" he wondered._

_"I didn't feel any... why am I so..."_

_She never finished her sentence as she spun around and fell to the ground, landing back first, but not before brushing against one of the bushes, resulting in a few scratches on her skin. Marowak ran over to her, obviously concerned for his master's condition. The first thing he did was grab her arm and pull her off of the dirt path her unconscious body was now covering. As he did, both Marowak and Giselle began to glow silver - as they had during the incident on Route 7._

_Within seconds, Giselle found herself inside Marowak's body once again._

_"I knew it!" Giselle thought to herself. "It wasn't a dream! It really happened!"_

_"We've never been this low," she heard a voice muttered from a female voice that was closing in._

_"Maybe we should end it now," added a male voice. "This running is killing us!"_

_"Hmmm... why do those voices sound familiar?" Giselle wondered._

_She pushed aside one of the Oran Berry bushes just enough so she could see through them and spot who was coming up the path. After all, she had to know what kind of action to take if whomever was walking her way were to find her body._

_"Not eatin' is da thing dat's killin' us!" exclaimed a third._

_Her hunch turned out to be right, as she did recognize the walkers. It was Jessie, James, and Persian, that dastardly trio from Team Rocket._

_"Oh, great," Giselle remarked sarcastically. "Those idiots are going to try and steal my Pokémon! Well, not on my watch!"_

_Marowak smirked, then charged at the trio. She started pummeling them mercilessly, up to the point when they decided to book it when they had taken enough punishment. As soon as Team Rocket were out of sight, the silver aura disappeared. Marowak stayed conscious as he watched Giselle arise, yawning loudly as she did._

_He then bonked her on the head with his bone club._

_Owwwww!" she screamed. "Marowak, what in the..."_

_"Marowak, maro maro wak, Marowak!"_

_Giselle gasped as she listened to what Marowak was telling her._

_"It happened again, didn't it?"_

_"Maro!" her Pokémon nodded in confirmation._

_She sighed as she walked over to her bags and put them on._

_"I knew I wasn't cut out for this 'walking around and earning badges the hard way' bit! When we reach the next town with an airport, I'm booking a flight to the next Pokémon gym!"_

* * *

"I may have been making light of the situation, but at that point I knew that something was wrong. What happened to me wasn't normal! Maybe I caught it from Misty. It'd be just like her to try and make my life miserable. Then again, it had been awhile since I was face-to-face with her, and there was a huge time gap between the two oddly similar events. I needed to find out if I had some kind of strange illness or condition. After all, unhealthy people tend not to be able to maintain their stunning looks.

"Of course, I always look good no matter what condition I'm in.

"Still, to be safe, I needed to seek out a professional opinion..."

_Monday, January 7th, 2002 - Goldenrod City Medical Clinic_

_Upon reaching Goldenrod City about a month later, Giselle instantly sought out the closest doctor's office and got a check-up. After going through all the motions and tests, she was sitting out in the lobby as she waited for the preliminary results to come back._

_She wasn't kept for too long, as the doctor soon appeared to fetch her and bring her to his office. Once they were seated inside, he told her what he had discovered._

_"It's common for teenage girls to try and keep their figures by eating very little. Especially those who are Pokémon trainers. They rarely find themselves amongst an abundance of food out in the wild, and thus..."_

_"**YOU THINK I'M ANOREXIC?**"_

* * *

"The nerve of that guy! Making me think I'm fainting because I'm skinny! No wonder everyone thinks lowly of the Johto Region. Their medical facilities are **SO** third-class.

"As they say, if you want something done right, you do it yourself. Especially in a city where the gym is run by a girl raised on a farm.

"So, even if slightly inadequate, the educational and research facilities in Goldenrod City would have to do if I were to find any answers. The problem was, getting a hotel room was far from feasible. It's unbelievable how much they charge around here! Renting an apartment wasn't much cheaper, but I had to have somewhere to put my feet up in case I had to be stuck here for awhile.

"But in order to pay for it, I had to take a few part-time jobs... Eventually, I came across my dream job..."

_Tuesday, January 29th - Mitchell and Marion Accounting Firm, 2nd Floor_

_"You owe the government over two million Poké," Giselle told a stunned client._

* * *

"Who would've thought solving other people's financial problems would be fun? Especially when I could laugh at them for making stupid mistakes?

"Not in their face, of course. Though there was that one guy...

"But as exciting as my job was, my search for answers to my condition was far from it. I browsed books at the library for weeks and weeks and weeks... but I was coming up with nothing!

"Until I found **HIS** leaflet..."

_Wednesday, March 20th - Goldenrod City Library, South Forest Branch_

_"I firmly believe that certain individuals have what is necessary to be able to temporarily transfer their souls in and out of certain Pokémon, given a set of exacting conditions, none of which I have been able to discern, though I do have some theories."_

_Giselle read the statement over and over again to herself, in order to absorb its meaning. She then glanced at the top of the page and found the name of the document's author._

_"Werner Geissler. Sounds... German."_

* * *

_The next day at work, Giselle got a surprise when, instead of her next client, Junior Master Cassie Banks stepped into her cubicle._

_"Well well, look what we have here!" Giselle smirked. "The girl who lucked her way into being Pokémon Junior Master!"_

_"Lucked?"_

_"Of course! You finished as the third runner-up, but after the champion and the first runner-up both went missing, and the League decided to conveniently skip over the second runner-up, guess who ended up in the catbird seat? My my, how many people did you have to betray to get what you wanted this time?"_

_"You're accusing me of knocking off the competition that beat me?"_

_"If the shoe fits..."_

_"How dare you!"_

_Cassie slammed her hands down on Giselle's desk and glared into her eyes. Giselle, though, didn't seem the least bit scared._

_"Now, hold up there!" an adult male's voice rang out. "There's no need for two beautiful young women to fight each other!"_

_Lieutenant Surge appeared, pulling Cassie back so he could chat with Giselle face-to-face._

_"My name is Lieutenant Surge," he said, introducing himself. "And I'm the gym leader of Vermillion City!"_

_"I see," Giselle noted, before smirking in Cassie's direction. "Have to have gym leaders protect you now? You really are swindling things in your favor, aren't you?"_

_Cassie took a Pokéball out of her pocket and held it up for Giselle to see._

_"Protection? I don't need Surge to deal with the likes of you!"_

_Giselle reached into her desk and pulled out a Pokéball before calmly getting out of her seat and walking over to her would-be challenger._

_"Very well. If it's a battle you want, it's a battle you'll get!"_

* * *

_Outside on the courtyard, Cassie and Giselle stood ready to battle, with Surge unexpectedly roped into being the referee. Many of the workers in the building, as well as their clients, had gathered to watch the bout._

_"This isn't part of the deal, missy!" Surge shouted at Cassie. "I was supposed to do the battling while you used your psychic mumbo jumbo!"_

_"I can use my powers **AND** take care of this witch at the same time!" Cassie shot back._

_"Strong words coming from the fourth best Junior trainer in the world!" balked Giselle. "If I had been there, I would've won the tournament outright myself!"_

_"Prove it, then! I challenge you to a one-on-one Pokémon battle!"_

_"Fine, but don't pout when I win!"_

_With that, the two young women threw out their signature Pokémon. The battle was going to be Giselle and Marowak versus Cassie and Kadabra._

_"Since I'm the prettiest," Giselle touted, "I'll go first! Marowak, time to show them the Bonemerang!"_

_Marowak complied, tossing his Bone Club as if it was a boomerang._

_"Kadabra, use Confusion!" ordered Cassie._

_Kadabra used his powers to redirect the Bonemerang harmlessly to the ground._

_"Teleport, then Psybeam!" Cassie quickly commanded._

_Kadabra disappeared and reappeared directly behind Marowak, and the psychic-type unleashed Psybeam on the unsuspecting ground-type. Giselle, however, knew exactly how to counter._

_"Dodge by digging, Marowak!"_

_Marowak dug through the ground, and just in time to avoid the Psybeam. Cassie sidestepped as the Psybeam struck the ground where she was originally standing. As she did, she scanned the field, trying to sense where Marowak was going to come out._

_"Kadabra!" Cassie yelled out. "Take three steps forward, then one to the right!"_

_Giselle laughed, not amused by Cassie's tactics._

_"Seriously? You're walking right into my trap! Marowak, burst out and do a Headbutt!"_

_Marowak exploded out of the ground and went in for the knock-out. There was only one problem._

_"Huh?" Giselle wondered, when Kadabra disappeared from where it was supposed to be._

_To both Giselle's and Marowak's surprise, Kadabra had teleported and was standing next to Cassie._

_"Did your Kadabra teleport without you telling it to?"_

_Cassie smiled slyly. "You... could say that."_

_"I see," Giselle observed. "Guess I was wrong to not take you seriously. I won't make that same mistake twice! Marowak, Plan 2-A!"_

_Marowak used Double Team, producing several images of himself. Then, the images came to life as they all ran around Kadabra in different directions. Kadabra didn't panic, though, as he closed his eyes and tried to sense which of the potential attackers was the real Marowak._

_Marowak didn't give Kadabra the time, as the real one immediately jumped out of formation, picked the Bone Club off the ground, and swung it at Kadabra's head. Unfortunately, the club and Marowak passed right through, as this Kadabra was fake!_

_"Did Kadabra use Double Team as well?" Giselle asked._

_"Yep. Good luck finding the real Kadabra!"_

_"I'd say the same of you locating the real Marowak!"_

_Sure enough, the two real Pokémon had now mixed themselves amongst all of the copies... so much so that no one, Pokémon or trainer, could tell where the real ones were._

_"Wow, this girl isn't half bad," Giselle commented under her breath._

_But Cassie, on the other hand, was feeling different about Giselle. Or rather, the sensation she was giving off._

_"Could it be?" she asked herself. "Am I sensing what I think I'm sensing?"_

_Cassie peered deep into Giselle's soul. Upon doing so, she gasped in surprise when she saw a faint silver aura emanating just underneath the surface of her skin._

_"You've got **IT**, don't you?" questioned Cassie._

_The crowd parted to let an old German man in a lab coat through. Once she could see his face, Giselle instantly knew whom he was._

_"Professor Werner Geissler!"_

_The professor blinked his eyes, a bit shocked he was identified so easily._

_"Yes. Yes, that's me. How did you know my name?"_

_"Well, out of all the research I've done on the subject of this 'condition,' you happened to be the only living person I could find that actually knew what was going on and had done some studies on in the past. I figured that once I found you, I could get the answers that I've been searching for!"_

_"Ah, so you're looking for answers?"_

_"I'm looking for **THE** answer, professor. As in, how to get rid of it! It's consumed and virtually ruined my life! I want control back! I want to go back to the way I was!"_

_"That's perfect!" exclaimed Professor Geissler. "We've been looking for someone with the actual condition to make observations with. With your help, we'll find a remedy for this for sure!"_

_Giselle chuckled. "Now that's what I wanna hear!"_

_"So..." prompted Cassie. "You believe us?"_

_"You? Not so much. But as for the professor... let's do this!"_

* * *

"And thus it began. I assisted Professor Geissler with his research, and with the help of Lieutenant Surge and what's-her-name, we edged ever closer to finding a cure. I had tests conducted on me to see what it might take.

"And then, the professor introduced me to the Dissolution Chamber.

"Was this the answer? Would I really be cured of this freak condition? Little Miss Junior Master didn't think so, as she reminded me of the whole 'three strikes and you're dead' rule. But I didn't care. I would rather die than live with this for the rest of my life! I'm way too beautiful to be a freak!"

_Friday, March 29th_

_"I have 100 percent faith in you!" Giselle smiled as she gave a thumbs up to the professor after she had been strapped into the Dissolution Chamber._

_"All systems are prepped and ready!" exclaimed one of the scientists in the room._

_"**START THE DISSOLUTION CHAMBER!**" Professor Geissler shouted._

_After a few seconds..._

_"Negative! Access denied!"_

_Suddenly, a high-pitched, ear-piercing scream filled the room. The electricity flowing through Giselle's body was too great for her to withhold her cries of pain anymore. With that, she blacked out._

* * *

"Well, the good news is that she's alive."

"And... the bad news?"

"She's in a coma. One that she'll probably... never come out of."

Silence.

"Um... can I see her?"

After getting confirmation from the doctor, the door into the room opened. Cassie walked in solemnly, taking time to close the door behind her. She then slowly made her way over to a nearby chair, picked it up, and carried over next to the hospital bed where Giselle lied. Cassie shed a tear, and fought to keep more from coming out as she reached into her purse and pulled out a Pokéball. Marowak's Pokéball.

"I just wish I had been more adamant in my warnings. I'm sorry, Giselle, but as the Pokémon Junior Master... I've failed you."

With that, Cassie stood up and exited the room.

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	48. Session: April, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: April, Part 3 (04.11.06/07.24.08)**

* * *

_"Wait a minute! Are we allowed to do this?" Amber asked._

_"Of course we are!" defended Stephanie. "We can do anything!"_

_"But doesn't this go against the continuity of the anime?"_

_"We gave up following the anime from Day One, remember?"_

_"That was in 1999, and this chapter takes place a little over a year before they're introduced in the anime!"_

_"Well, we're not going to be around in a year, and plus, we promised those two were going to get a cameo!"_

_"This isn't a cameo! It's more like they're guest stars!"_

_"Don't you know that at the end of Johto, we disappear from the series, never to be seen again?"_

_"Well, yeah, but..."_

_"Do you want that to happen? At least in this fanfic, Johto hasn't ended, and we still have time to convince Gary to have us by our side!"_

_"But wouldn't that be a little... awkward?"_

_"Hey, if it wasn't awkward when we started two-and-a-half years ago when Gary-poo was ten, then it's not awkward now!"_

_"Um... point taken."_

_"Anyway, enjoy this unexpected filler chapter starring Amber, me, and Gary!"_

_"All except the last part..." Amber squeaked meekly._

_"**GREAT GOING, YOU JUST RUINED IT FOR EVERYONE!**"_

_Stephanie then stomped out of the introduction segment._

_"Wait! I thought I was supposed to say that!" Amber defended herself as she followed her fellow cheerleader out._

* * *

Thursday, April 18th, Cianwood City Gym

The front door swung open, and three teenagers walked out of the gym. They were waving farewell to the gym leader as they departed, the lone male of the group doing so while holding the Storm Badge in his hand.

"Thanks for the hospitality!" he exclaimed.

"Best of luck getting your next badge!" shouted the gym leader, Chuck.

With that, Chuck went back inside to prepare for the next challenger. As he did, the young man pulled out his badge case and placed his newly won prize inside to join the other five Johto League badges he had already collected.

"Glad that's over," he breathed a sigh of relief. "That Machoke of his was really tough to beat."

"We knew you could do it, Gary!" the younger girl shouted.

"Who was the one crying when Gary-poo was on the ropes, huh?" asked the older female.

"Hey! That was y..."

The older one then squealed with delight for some unknown reason.

"Ooh! I just figured out what we can do to celebrate you getting your sixth Johto badge!"

"It better not be another trip to a department store, Stephanie," griped Gary. "We barely have enough money for the ferry back to Olivine City, much less for restocking for supplies."

"It's even better! Come on!"

Before he knew it, Gary was being dragged off by Stephanie. The younger girl sighed as she begrudgingly followed.

"Sure. Go ahead and ignore Amber, the third wheel. Makes me wonder why I'm still here sometimes..."

"**WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?**"

* * *

Stephanie was in shock upon arriving at her planned destination.

"You dragged me all the way out here to a photo studio?" queried Gary as he dusted himself off. "And it's not even open?"

Stephanie collapsed down to the sandy ground in defeat.

"Just... great..."

Gary shook his head in disgust as Amber came bolting in, having finally caught up to them.

"So... you guys finished leaving me out of the fun already?" she asked, a bit irritated of being abandoned.

"Nah," Gary replied. "Just Stephanie being... Stephanie."

Amber looked over and saw Stephanie crying with her face buried in the sand. Or, at least that's what it looked like from her perspective.

"Can I make a victory celebration suggestion then?"

* * *

"**WHAT KIND OF VICTORY CELEBRATION IS THIS, AMBER? YOU SUDDENLY SCROOGE MCDUCK OR SOMETHING?**"

The trio were at a Pokémon Center, where they were enjoying a complimentary glass of lemonade, courtesy of the local Nurse Joy.

"Didn't you hear Gary?" Amber retorted. "We're low on money right now. Now's not the time to be splurging at some fancy restaurant."

"But I've always wanted to eat at the Auburn Kingler!" Stephanie whined. "You pick out the live Kingler from the tank and they pluck it out right in front of you and take it to the kitchen to be cooked!"

Amber sweatdropped. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that, 'cause that sounds disgusting. Eating Pokémon... revolting."

"Settle down, you two!" Gary told them. "We got to figure out what to do about our money situation, or we'll never get off this island!"

"I don't think that's so bad," Stephanie cooed. "After all, summer's just two months away, and it's already starting to get warm outside. Swimsuit season is just around the corner! We can enjoy daily walks along the beach without a care in the world!"

"No."

"But Gary-poo!"

"Amber? Any ideas?"

"Uh... why are you asking me, Gary?"

"Because, miss flavor-of-the-month, you can't seem to go a week without changing what the heck you wanna grow up to be!" Stephanie chided. "So how about figuring out what you haven't tried to be yet?"

Amber thought for a second, then came up with answer.

"Well, there's..."

* * *

Half an hour later, a small area just outside the Pokémon Center had been roped off. A makeshift wooden sign had been nailed into the ground nearby, which read 'Babysitting - 250 Poké/hour.'

"Pokémon babysitting," Stephanie said with a smile. "Glad I thought of it!"

"But I..." Amber cut in, before deciding otherwise.

Gary groaned. "Why do I have to be a part of this?"

"You're the one who said we needed money. We just opened our own business. We'll be raking it in in no time!"

* * *

Three days later...

"I don't understand it!" Stephanie cried. "We haven't made any money!"

Most of the residents walked by without batting even an eye, despite Amber's attempts to drum up business by having her Horsea swim around in a man-made wading pool.

"In fact, we've even lost money! If we don't get at least one customer today, we'll have to close up shop!"

"You could help by bringing out your Pokémon, you know," Amber suggested.

"M-m-m-m-m-my Pokémon?"

"Uh huh. You know, the one you caught at Tin Tower?"

* * *

_Two months ago..._

_Gary and Amber watched embarrassingly as Stephanie ran circles around them on the fourth floor of the Tin Tower, being chased by infatuated Gastly. At some point, she tripped over a loose floorboard and fell to the ground, unaware that a Pokéball that she just happened to be holding onto at the time. Seeing his opportunity, Gastly flew over and started rubbing himself against Stephanie's face._

_Not loving this display of affection, she pushed Gastly away... and right into the Pokéball. Gastly was sucked in, and the Pokéball shook violently for a few seconds before settling down._

* * *

Present time...

"I was going to give him that Pokéball to Gary as a Valentine's Day present. Then Gastly got caught, and when I tried to give that Pokémon to Gary... he attached himself to me and refused to let go! And now I'm stuck with him..."

"I think it's cute that he's so affectionate for you," stated Amber matter-of-factly.

"Then why don't you have him?" Stephanie said as she took the Pokéball out and offered it to Amber.

"But he refuses to be with anyone but you."

"I'm never going to unload this thing," the elder girl wept.

"You're offering a babysitting service, huh?" a man asked.

Stephanie stopped her crying as she and Amber turned their attention to a blue-haired man, who looked to be in his early-to-mid-30s, standing there. Stephanie quickly gathered herself and introduced herself.

"My name's Stephanie Applegate, the woman-in-charge of this little establishment. And that girl fondling the Horsea over there is my assistant, Amber!"

"Hey!" Amber yelled, taken aback by the over-exaggeration of her having Horsea cradled in her arms.

"My business partner, the great Gary Oak, has stepped out, but I'm sure he won't mind if I take this transaction by myself. By the way, did I mention how dreamy he is?"

"Well... no, you didn't."

"Well... sigh... he is. But more about him later. You need a babysitter?"

The man nodded. "I need you to take care of two. A 9-year old and a 6-year old. And I'll pay triple for you to watch them for a few..."

As soon as the man took his wallet out, Stephanie grabbed it and instantly took out the exact promised amount without even counting it.

"Deal!"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Gary returned with a yellow duffel bag hanging from his shoulder. And he had a look of displeasure on his face. Not from where he had come from, but rather, what he had come back to.

"Um... I know it's impolite, but... how old are you again?"

Gary was referring to the fact that Stephanie had not Pokémon, but human children running around as she knelt down on the sand. To her right, a 9-year old girl with chestnut brown hair shaking in fear as she grasped the side of Stephanie's dress. To her left, a 6-year old boy with blue hair and glasses jumping up and down excitedly as he tugged at the elder cheerleader's arm.

"I wanna see it, I wanna see it, I wanna see it!" shouted the boy.

"No!" squealed the girl. "Please, no!"

With Stephanie too busy dealing with the kids, Amber, who was about 80 feet away preparing lunch, spoke up.

"They're not her kids, they're not siblings, and no, she didn't suddenly out of the blue decide to adopt so she and you could feel like a real couple."

Gary sweatdropped. "Sorry I asked... or even thought of those as plausible explanations for this. Yeesh... so, tell me what's really going..."

Before Gary could finish, he took a step back in astonishment at what Amber was doing. She was making rice balls... of odd shapes and sizes. Those included one big enough for a Rattata to live in, one small enough to balance on the tip of her fingertip, one as flat as a pancake, and one bloated up like an overinflated Jigglypuff... just to name a few.

"Alright, tell me what else is going on," Gary finished, deciding not to inquire into Amber's latest flub.

"Stephanie promised to babysit for a man dropping off two, immediately after he promised to pay triple. Five minutes after he walks off, he returns and drops off not Pokémon... but those two kids."

Amber pointed at them, as they were still crowding Stephanie.

"Don't tell me you don't wanna see it!" the boy said to his sister.

"No! I freak out whenever I see it!" replied the girl.

"You're not gonna see it because I'm not gonna take it out!" yelled Stephanie.

Gary observed the situation as Amber identified the two children.

"The girl's name is May, and the boy's name is Max. The guy who dropped them off, who I assume is their father, said he was only going to be gone for a few hours."

"Wait... a few hours?"

"Yes, Gary. Why?"

With that, Gary dropped the duffel bag he had been carrying and reached for the zipper. Amber squatted down for a closer look as he pulled a pair of jean-like overalls and a hard hat out of the bag.

"I figured out how to get back to Olivine City! The three o'clock ferry had a couple of people quit, so they're short-staffed. I'm going to be working down in the engine room, shoving coal."

"You mean all of us will?"

"No," Gary replied, as he pulled out a pink frilly dress and a green waitress outfit. "One of you will work as part of the on-board entertainment, the other serving guests during dinner."

"Hey!" Stephanie objected, overhearing the conversation over May and Max's arguing. "I want the performance gig! If you think I'm risking breaking a nail carrying a trap of food..."

"Sorry," Amber said, holding up the dress. "It looks a little too small for you."

"No way! Gary-poo!"

"Hey, no objections! I didn't know either of your dress sizes, so I had to take a guess! Besides, we only have to work the one trip, and the pay actually serves as our ride tickets. So don't complain!"

"But... we can't just leave these kids! We were entrusted to a job!"

Gary stood up and clenched his fist. "Then I suppose we find their father and give him his money back. It's the only way."

"So, where do we start?" questioned Amber.

"Well, you remember what he looks like, right? You lead the way."

As Amber and Gary started to run off, Stephanie protested again.

"Hey, what am I supposed to do?"

"Watch the kids, what else!" Gary shouted.

With that, the elder cheerleader was left with May and Max.

"You know he's right," Max told her. "You promised our dad that you'd make sure nothing happened to us."

Stephanie sighed. "I guess a promise is a promise."

"Great! So... can we see it now?"

"**NO!**" Stephanie and May yelled in unison.

"Awww, come on!"

"**NO MEANS NO!**"

As Max continued to plead to see whatever 'it' Stephanie had that both she and May didn't want to reveal, little did they know that they were being watched by a young couple in the process of putting ski masks on to hide their identities.

They weren't both black ski masks, though.

"Uh... Christina?"

"Yes, Christian?"

"Why do you have a flower-print ski mask on?"

"So they can tell which one of us is the girl, silly!"

Christian slapped himself on the forehead. "When someone's stealthy, the enemy's not supposed to instantly recognize if you're a guy or a girl!"

"Then shouldn't we have bought the skin-tight Lycra suits that came with them?"

"You darn know that it chafes my skin!"

Christina gasped. "Mine too! We're soul mates!"

Christian slapped himself again. "This is why I told mom I had reservations about marrying someone I have way too much in common with."

"So... why are we trying to kidnap the kids again?"

"Because it's their father that makes the huge money! If we kidnap the father himself, you think his wife will shell out the money for his ransom?"

"I don't know... the latest issue of 'Plebes' said in a recent poll that they were the least likely Pokémon League couple to break up in the next ten years. And everybody reads 'Plebes.'"

"The point **IS** that if we kidnap his kids, then he'll willingly pay anything to get them back!"

"So we can finally afford that mansion overlooking the Olivine Lighthouse I've always dreamed about?"

"Yep, and the one butler and one maid that comes with it!"

"Alright! Let's do this!"

The two focused themselves and took one last peek around the corner. Sure enough, Stephanie and May were still arguing their case against Max. The couple bolted into sight and laughed maniacally as they introduced themselves.

"Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Seeing the masked couple, May and Max immediately tried to hide behind Stephanie's skinny frame, but neither could get their entire bodies out of sight. Stephanie didn't help matters when she decided to stand up.

"Masked men," she groaned. "Father told me this day would come."

"I am the angst that croaks when the sun is gone!" proclaimed the black masked one.

"I am the exquisitely decadent umbrella that will keep you dry to the bone!" the flower-print masked one declared.

"We are... Chris and Chris!" the two finished in unison.

"I knew you were coming for me!" Stephanie yelled at them. "I may be a cheerleader, but I'm not as vapid as... uh, vapid as... well, whatever vapid means. But I'm not stupid enough to not carry protection on me!"

"So, that's what it comes down to," stated Christian. "Just as expected."

"Prepare yourself," Christina began, reaching for a Pokéball out of her blouse pocket, "for the ultimate defen..."

"Take this!" Stephanie yelled, producing... a small black canister and aiming it at Christine. "Pepper spray!"

"Argh!" Christina yelled as the pepper spray went into her eyes. "That's for self-defense against guys, you idiot!"

"Sorry, honey, but I don't swing that way."

"That's not fair!" Christian yelled. "We thought you were challenging us to a Pokémon battle!"

Stephanie suddenly had a look of fear on her face. "A... Pokémon battle?"

"Never mind... Chris, grab the kids!"

Christina immediately ran past Stephanie, despite the fact that her eyes were still burning, and reached out to grab one of May's arms. Instead, she ended up grabbing May's hair and tugging on it, causing the young girl to cry out in pain as both of them fell to the ground.

"Lemme go!" May cried out between painful bouts of tears.

"I'm not even pulling that hard!" yelled Christina, not aware of where she had latched onto.

"Get your hands off my sister!" Max squeaked defiantly, stomping his foot down on Christina's arm.

"Owwww! Hey, is that quite necessary? You'll leave an unsightly mark there!"

Seeing the kids were in danger, Stephanie tried to run over to help. But she was stopped when a Furret materialized in her path.

"Meet Christino the Furret!" Christian said, introducing his PokИmon. "But we just like to call him Chris."

"A Furret? Are you kidding me?"

"If you won't let us kidnap those kids, then we'll take them from you as a prize for defeating you in a Pokémon battle!"

"And I'm gonna help!" Christina announced, trying to get to her feet as she rubbed the last of the pepper spray out of her eyes.

At this point, she had let go of May's hair. Max, though, was looking for revenge, as he reached up for the hair Christina didn't hide under her mask. He pulled on it, causing her to scream as she was pulled down to the ground once again. May started to lightly pound her fists on Christina's shoulder as Max continued to tug at her hair.

"Stop being such a meanie!" May and Max shouted.

"Owww!" screamed Christina. "You know how it long it takes to do my hair in the morning!"

Christian slapped his forehead. "Okay, I'll take them from you. Now, let your Pokémon out so we can battle!"

"But... I can't..." Stephanie hesitated.

"Just do it!" Max shouted. "I wanna see it! Use it to protect us!"

But Stephanie ignored Max once again, refusing to let her Gastly out into the open. Christian was getting visibly annoyed with her refusal to fight, so he motioned to take it one step further.

"Fine! Furret, use Fury Swipes... on the little girl."

"What?"

"You forced my hand. If you won't fight by choice, I'll force you to do so... by doing the cliché thing and attacking a pure innocent child!"

"I don't see how that statement's helping your portrayal of a serious bad guy," Christina commented before being silenced by another painful hair tug.

Furret followed orders, albeit a little reluctantly, and charged towards May with his claws bared. But just as he was about to pounce, he found himself blindsided by Gastly, who chuckled as he extended his tongue out of his mouth... and licked him.

Both Stephanie and Christian were flabbergasted as Furret lied on the sandy ground, twitching oddly as he had been paralyzed by the lick. Gastly was doing mid-air loop-de-loops in celebration as Christian recalled his Pokémon and ripped off his ski mask in frustration.

"Unbelievable! I thought this would be a whole lot easier!"

May and Max tugged Christina's mask off before she could stop them. Not wanting to deal with them anymore, she scrambled to her feet and ran to her boyfriend's side.

"They know who we are now!" Christian said to her. "We must flee!"

Christina reached for her Pokéball again, this time succeeding in doing so.

"Time for you to meet Junie!"

But as she was about to toss it and release whatever Pokémon was inside, Gastly appeared between the two of them. He gave Christina a quick lick, then Christian. In seconds, the two of them were both paralyzed as they dropped to their knees, unable to move.

"I guess we really should've gone with naming her Christine," Christina admitted.

"Did I ever mention how much I can't feel my legs?"

"Really? Me too! Soul mates!"

"Hey, you, useless chick who beat us! Can you smack my forehead for me?"

"Wow, Gastly!" Stephanie rejoiced with excitement while simultaneously ignoring Christian's request. "You really did it! And I didn't have to do a thing! Way to make me look good!"

Happy with the praise of his trainer, Gastly did what he thought would be the best way to show his appreciation.

Gastly tried to lick her.

Not knowing how to respond without hurting Gastly's feelings, Stephanie did the only thing she could think of.

She ran away from Gastly. Ran away in circles, that is, as Gastly chased Stephanie around and around May and Max, who just sat there on the sand and watched.

"Wow!" an entranced Max cheered. "What a cool Pokémon!"

May, on the other hand, was so frightened of Gastly that her face got bluer and bluer and bluer...

Until she fainted out of consciousness.

* * *

A little later, the rascally couple were in handcuffs and being taken away by the local police force. May and Max had clung onto their father's legs, ecstatic to see him again, as Gary, Stephanie, Amber, and Officer Jenny looked on.

"Don't ever go away again, daddy!" May pleaded.

"Yeah!" added Max. "We missed you!"

"I'm just glad you two are safe and sound," their father said with relief.

"Those two kids are glad you were there to protect them, Stephanie," Jenny told the elder cheerleader. "You're their hero, it seems."

"Imagine that," Amber said aloud. "Who would've guessed?"

"I have to admit... even I'm shockingly impressed," commented Gary.

"Oh!" swooned Stephanie, leaning over and wrapping her arms around Gary. "That means so much to me, Gary-poo!"

"What did we say about calling me that in public?" the trainer growled.

"Officer Jenny, they're not really bad people," Stephanie said to Jenny, in defense of the two would-be kidnappers. "They just seem a little... lost, if you know what I mean."

"Don't worry. I'm sure the judge will go easy on them. That is, once the two of them are taught of an easier way to make money legally."

"Whew... that's a relief."

"Speaking of making money legally... do you happen to know, young lady, that it's illegal to run a child daycare in Cianwood City without a license? That's a 150 Poké fine for the first offense!"

"But, Officer Jenny! It was supposed to be a Pokémon daycare!"

Jenny gasped. "That's even worse! It's a 1500 Poké fine for that!"

Two of the local officers walked over to the cash register and took it away, much to Stephanie's dismay.

"It wasn't even my idea..." she said truthfully, though not believably.

"Maybe you'll know better next time," Jenny said as she walked off with her fellow officers.

Stephanie sighed, then turned to face May and Max's dad.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to deceive you or anything. Me and my friends were just trying to earn enough money for a ferry trip to Olivine City. You see, Gary's a Pokémon trainer..."

The man raised hand up to stop Stephanie from apologizing any further.

"You don't have to apologize. I know hard it can be to travel around to gyms around the region with very little money. Trust me... I was a trainer once myself. In fact, I was almost like Gary. Just as talented, if I do say so."

"I was surprised when we found him and he identified himself as Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg City," Gary said. "I had heard plenty of stories about him... he's quite the challenge."

"Long story short," Amber cut in, "Norman said that he'd be willing to give us a ride to Olivine on his own private yacht... for free!"

Stephanie went all googly-eyed at Norman, enthralled by his generosity.

"Did I mention how dreamy you are?"

"Well... no you didn't. But I'm married with children."

Amber sweatdropped. "Stephanie likes embarrassing herself, doesn't she?"

"More like embarrassing us," Gary stated, shaking his head.

* * *

That evening, as the sun was beginning to set, Norman's private yacht departed from Cianwood City. On board, Gary was on the bridge, getting some advice from Norman. Up front on the bow, Amber and May were gazing at the clouds, noticing a few odd shapes that were forming. And back in the stern, Stephanie was relaxing on a beach chair as she watched the sunset.

"I wish Gary were sitting here next to me, watching this beautiful sight," she sighed.

Suddenly, Max came running over from the starboard side.

"Uh, Stephanie, right?"

"Uh, yeah," she replied, a bit annoyed that he had interrupted her observation of the end of the day.

"Why don't you like your Gastly? It's a great Pokémon!"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Ugh. It's not even worth counting off the reasons!"

"C'mon! Yours already learned Lick, which can paralyze people! It can learn Mean Look and Night Shade! Plus I heard that Destiny Bond is really great as a last resort!"

"How do you know so much about Gastly?"

"I study Pokémon move sets and watch hundreds of battles on TV! I hope one day to become a Pokémon trainer just like you!"

"Well, let me tell you something, kid. It's not all it's cracked up to be."

"Why not? It's obvious Gastly likes you a lot, and you like Gastly a lot, too."

Now Stephanie's interest was piqued. "What made you think that?"

As if on call, Gastly phased out of the cabin and licked Stephanie across the cheek as if he were a slobbering dog. Stephanie froze, then fell out of her chair and landed face-first on the deck. Gastly laughed with glee, and Max was on the verge of busting loose himself.

"No matter how many times he does it, you do your best not to avoid it! Ha!"

Gastly and Max broke out in hysterical laughter as the others on the yacht walked over, a little baffled as to what the hubbub was about.

But who really cares? For once, Gary and his girls got permission to 'kindly freeload' for themselves.

* * *

Speaking of 'freeloading,' let's check on a trio who have since given up on it...

"Well, well, well, look who's here!"

"We're pleased to be by your side always, Dragon Master!"

Former Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and Persian, now dressed more plains-clothed, were bowing before the gym leader of Blackthorn City, Clair. She smiled, knowing exactly why they had come to her this day.

"It always figures that on paycheck day, you three are always the first ones here."

"You know what they say," Jessie explained. "Paychecks pay the bills!"

"And the bills aren't cheap!" added James.

"You know what amazes me the most about you three?" Clair said to them. "That just a few months ago you guys were down on your luck, as if you had given up on life. And then I found you..."

"And you nursed us back ta good health," Persian chirped.

Jessie and James both grabbed the back of Persian's head and slammed it into the wooden floor.

"Don't talk when the mistress is speaking!" they yelled.

"Sowwy," he managed to muffle.

"I can't believe that you'll be leaving tomorrow," Clair said, apparently saddened by this fact.

"We appreciate everything you've done for us, Dragon Master Clair," James said, bowing before her.

"But, alas, we don't want to be a burden," Jessie admitted. "We thank you for all you've done for us, but for us to truly be reborn... we have to move on and fend for ourselves."

Clair nodded. "I understand. But just know... as honorary members of the Dragon Clan, you may call on us should you ever need help again."

"Thank you," the trio said once more, bowing one last time.

They then got up and departed, leaving the gym and heading to their small house in Blackthorn City, where they had to beginning preparing for the long journey ahead as the street lights began to come on.

Little did they know, though, that someone was spying on them from afar, atop of one of the ledges on a part of a surrounding mountain.

Or rather, two someones.

"So it really is them?" one of them asked, a male.

"Sure enough!" confirmed the other, a female, as she lowered the binoculars.

The two stared at each other, as if in some sort of contest.

"Tomorrow..." they both proclaimed, "a winner will be declared."

The two stepped out of the darkness just enough that the glow of the lights of some of the higher city buildings were making them visible. It turned out the two spies were...

"Agent 009, the Black Tulip... Domino!" the female said with a smirk.

"I always get my... Mark!" the male said, flashing his pearly white teeth.

"Tomorrow..." they both exclaimed, "I will become... **THE NEW DIRECTOR OF TEAM ROCKET OPERATIONS IN JOHTO!**"

**To be continued next week in Part 4!**


	49. Session: April, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: April, Part 4 (04.18.06/08.07.08)**

* * *

_Brock was sitting on a rock in front of the Pewter Gym, sulking._

_Why, you ask?_

_"Why are you ignoring me? When do I get back in this story?"_

_Then, with his shoulder slouched, he slowly wandered off._

* * *

Friday, April 19th, Blackthorn City Southern Limits

The following morning, Jessie, James, and Persian were standing at the city border, each of them carrying a backpack filled with supplies and what little belongings that had been given or had bought while staying in Blackthorn for the last few months. They were being sent off by several members of the Dragon Clan, all dressed in blue. But one in particular was noticeably missing from the group, and James was the first to notice.

"Hey! Where's Dragon Master Clair?"

"The mistress apologizes in advance for not seeing you off," one of them replied. "Being a gym leader comes first, and she had some challengers awaiting her this morning, so..."

"Say no more," Jessie interrupted. "You're right, being a gym leader does come first."

"Den she won't mind if we skedaddle!" chirped Persian.

"Remember, my friends... feel free to call on us if you ever need help."

"Thanks for everything!" the trio said gracefully as they bowed before the clan.

The clan members bowed in return, and then Jessie, James, and Persian turned about and started to head out of the city, down Route 45.

"Aren't they nice folk?" James asked.

"Uh huh," Jessie nodded. "They didn't have to be so gracious to rotten scoundrels like us, and yet, they welcomed us with open arms!"

"Makes me wunda why we used ta pick on people like dat."

As the three former Team Rocket members rounded the corner and disappeared from the sights of the Dragon Clan, they didn't know that two current Rockets were waiting for them to walk right into their trap.

"That's right... just a little bit closer..."

They watched as the trio trotted right into the 'target zone.' At that point, the duo began their attack... with Domino throwing one of her trademark black tulips to the ground in front of them.

"What's that?" James asked.

"It looks like a tulip," replied Jessie. "A black tulip."

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" came a laugh from a nearby barren tree. "You must've been some great ex-Rockets for someone of my stature to come and have to exterminate you."

"Ex... exterminate?!" the trio said with fright.

"You see, I'm a member of Team Rocket's Special Forces. I am one of the organization's most elite agents. We're only called upon to tackle the most dangerous assignments. Consider yourselves lucky... for to have to have been put on an extermination assignment, you guys must be the best."

"We are the best!" James exclaimed.

"Isn't that reason enough for you to give up on exterminating us?" screamed Jessie.

"You know what you got into when you became members of Team Rocket. Isn't that right... Jessie and James?"

Jessie and James gasped in shock, while Persian was a bit agitated.

"What about me? I'm not chopped liver, you know!"

"You're just a Pokémon! You're nothing more than a tool of destruction!"

"Persian is **NOT** a tool!" Jessie shouted.

"That's right! He's an equal member of our terrifying trio!" added James.

"Very well then. We were going to spare the Persian so he could get reassigned to another team. But I guess you all want to go down together..."

"Will you stop talking already!" exclaimed Mark, who appeared a few feet behind Jessie and James. "That's not what we're here for!"

"Hey!" Domino exclaimed. "I haven't finished my introduction yet!"

"You're taking too long! How long does it take to tell them your name's Domino?"

"Thanks, you just ruined the whole bit for me! And it's Team Rocket tradition, I'll have you know!"

Mark tossed out a Pokéball, and out of it came his Absol.

"Sol!" Absol growled.

"Besides, we're assassins. If they know who's going to kill them, it makes it harder for us to do our job! Absol, use Razor Wind!"

Absol fired a sharp edge of wind at Jessie and James, but they were ready to respond as they pulled out Pokéballs of their own.

"Go..." they both yelled. "Dratini!"

Out of each of the Pokéballs came a Dratini, ready to fight.

"This is so exciting!" squealed Jessie. "I'm finally able to use a Dratini of my own!"

"Now," James commanded, "use Twister as a counter!"

James' Dratini used Twister, and indeed, it countered the Razor Wind from Absol. Jessie then sent her Dratini into the fray.

"Okay, Dratini, use Wrap!"

Jessie's Dratini slithered over and surrounded Absol. She then wrapped her body around the Pokémon, temporarily immobilizing him.

"Absol, use Bite!"

Absol bit into Dratini, forcing the dragon Pokémon to release her grip.

"Now, Quick Attack!"

Absol quickly slammed into Jessie's Dratini, sending it flying back into James' Dratini. Both hit the ground, taking heavy damage.

"Oh no, our Dratini!" James yelled.

"I guess we didn't give them enough training yet!" Jessie declared.

Domino reminded them all that she was still there by throwing another black tulip - this one right in front of the two Dratini. And this one happened to spark dark electricity, powerful enough to paralyze the two dragon PokИmon.

"Is that all it took?" Domino wondered as she jumped down from the tree. "Pathetic."

Jessie, James, and Persian were now surrounded, with Domino in front of them and Mark and Absol behind them.

"You know, I usually don't soil my hands with exterminating people. But I can make an exception for some lowlifes like you three. How you ever got this supposed reputation of yours is beyond me!"

"Oh yeah?" Jessie shot back at her. "Well, that's not all we have!"

Jessie and James threw out all their other Pokéballs. Arbok, Weezing, Lickitung, and Victreebel emerged to protect their masters. Even Persian unsheathed his claws, prepared to defend all of them to the bitter end.

"That's it?" Mark wondered out loud. "Man, this is going to be a piece of cake."

"This isn't even worth my time," Domino declared, rolling her eyes. "You can handle it. I really don't care."

"You mean you don't want to be head of Team Rocket in the Johto region?"

"Like I said, I don't care. Good luck running this dump! Johto hasn't really been worth my time."

Domino turned and started to walk away, but then out of nowhere, a massive Hyper Beam blasted the ground near her. A huge cloud of dust kicked up, and a few pieces of the mountains surrounding the path could be heard breaking loose and falling to the ground. Mark turned about and searched for the source of the attack.

He saw it... flying in the air above.

It was a Dragonite. A Dragonite that had a man in blue garb riding on his back. But he wasn't alone, as three more Dragonite appeared with riders on their backs. And on the ground, four more trainers in blue, each sporting a Dragonair.

"Wow, they really did come to help us!" James exclaimed.

"Wait... did you call for them, James?" Jessie wondered.

"No. I thought you did!"

Two of the Dragonite landed on the ground, between Jessie and James and their Pokémon, and Mark and his Absol. The other two continued to fly overhead, while the four trainers with Dragonair held their position.

"We'll handle this hooligan!" the guy on the lead Dragonite said. "Go! Make a break for it!"

Jessie and James nodded without hesitation, and then recalled all of their Pokémon, including their weakened Dratini. They bolted into the dust cloud and ran through to the other side, unimpeded, and towards the trail leading down the mountain. But Domino emerged seconds later, having survived the explosion yet covered with dust and a bruise or two.

"Figures there was more to this," Domino said aloud. "They've got hired help, and powerful help at that! Too bad they didn't leave any to watch their backs."

Domino pulled out three more black tulips. But these had red stems on them, signifying that these would be lethal to whoever was struck by them.

"Farewell. You won't be missed."

She reared back, preparing to throw them with all of her might. Then, without warning, she was swept off her feet by a massive wind. A wind courtesy of yet another Dragonite and his large wings.

And riding on this one's back was Clair, the Blackthorn City gym leader.

"You'll have to get through me before even thinking about them!" she told her.

Domino hopped back up on her feet, growling as she whipped out another red-stemmed black tulip.

"I'm sure the boss won't mind if there's an extra extermination."

"Watch your mouth! I'm a gym leader, and a member of the Pokémon League!"

Domino smirked. "Then he really won't mind. Taking out a gym leader? That's exactly how I wanted to spend my day."

Domino charged for Clair's Dragonite, and the humongous Pokémon followed suit. It was a battle for the ages, and neither was going to back down.

And all the while, Jessie, James, and Persian were once again escaping to safety.

* * *

Monday, April 22nd, Pokémon Trainers' Association Headquarters

AJ Kamensky was sitting inside the office of Patti Masters, who was in charge of all of the junior agents at the PTA.

"No offense, but are you sure I need a partner?" AJ asked.

"No matter how strong you and your Pokémon might be," Patti said to him, "an agent always needs someone to watch his back. You never know what can happen out there in the field."

"Fine. But I don't want no rookie!"

"Wouldn't dream of it. In fact, your partner has plenty of field experience. You might actually know him."

As if on cue, the door into the office slowly swung open. And in stepped... Arius McFly.

"Hey, I guess we're partners now, huh?"

* * *

Pokémon League Headquarters, Indigo Plateau

Cassie was holding up an empty picture frame in one hand and a photo of Arius in the other as she sat behind her desk in her office. She then tossed both in the trash can and turned her attention to more important matters.

She was busy trying to rearrange her schedule for the next few weeks, as a couple of appearances she had planned were canceled and a couple of others had popped up that she really wanted to go to. But as she went through her inbox and her automatic computer scheduler, she came across two messages that were marked as read, but also had a 'flag' marker next to them to signify their importance.

The first one had 'Werner Geissler' listed as the subject. She clicked on it and opened the message. There was a fairly large attachment pinned to it, with the e-mail itself stating:

'Here's the information you requested, C. From B.'

She opened the attachment and quickly scanned the 72-page document. Having read it before, she was only looking for a few key parts. Once she was satisfied, she closed the attachment and the message and went to open the second one. This one had as a subject 'Request for Authorization.'

Upon opening it, the message read:

'In order to complete admission into the Saffron City Medical Center, authorization is needed from the admittee's sponsor. Please have the attached form filled out completely and send it and all the appropriate documentation to the address listed.

We once again thank you for choosing Saffron Med, the number one hospital in the Kanto region.'

* * *

Meanwhile, Lt. Surge was in Professor Geissler's office, having a lively debate about Cassie and her role in their continued research.

"I just don't think we can trust the girl anymore!" Surge shouted. "She has refused to cooperate ever since the accident with that Tech doll!"

"I still believe Cassie can be very useful to us," countered Geissler. "After all, despite the Pewter City incident, Brock Slate has openly welcomed himself into our research plan. And she can still help us locate Marco Pereira, Misty Waterflower, and Ash Ketchum."

"You say can as if she will!"

"She just needs to be convinced that the experiment was an unexpected accident. One that the entire team is truly sorry transpired."

"Fine, but you deal with her. I'm tired of dealing with people that don't yield results..."

With that, Surge walked out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"No need to worry, Lieutenant," the professor said with a smirk. "You won't have to deal with her much longer."

* * *

Thursday, April 25th, Team Rocket HQ Johto Region, Goldenrod City

Giovanni had just entered the base, which was smaller than the main branch outside of Viridian City, and found Domino, Marco, and all of the Johto base's personnel waiting for him, anxious to hear who will be the new leader.

"After reading the evaluations of your fellow Team Rocket members and carefully going over the reports of activity in the two months you two have been here, I've finally reached my decision."

Domino and Mark waited with baited breath. One of them was about to become the leader of an entire region's forces.

"I have decided... that neither of you will be the new leader of Team Rocket."

Lots of mumbling could be heard by the underlings as Domino's mouth was hanging wide open in shock. Mark, on the other hand, was outraged.

"After all that? Then why did you have me waste the last two months of my life?"

Mark stepped forward as if he was going to hurt Giovanni. Noticing this, Domino threw a black tulip into his path, causing him to stop and think twice about what he was about to do.

"How... **HOW DARE YOU!**"

"What? You're not angry that we've spent two months in this wasteland with nothing to show for it?"

Mark said that, unaware some of the underlings had heard him and were not pleased.

"Nobody cares what **YOU** think! Whatever the boss orders us to do, we're supposed to follow those orders to the letter!"

"But I could've been out there, doing other things! Things that would help Team Rocket achieve its goal of world domination!"

"Which is precisely the reason why I didn't give either of you the job," Giovanni sternly told them.

"What?"

"The two months the both of you spent out have made me realize how valuable your services are. So much so that having either of you pinned down in a position such as this would prove detrimental to all of our causes!"

"Does that mean what I think that means?" Domino wondered.

"Yes. Effective immediately, both of you are reassigned to the Special Forces division."

"Wait a minute!" Mark objected. "I've never been part of the Special Forces!"

"It means you are now, dummy!" Domino exclaimed.

"I have for each of you a special assignment that requires urgent attention."

Two black-suited Rocket grunts stepped forward, each handing over a sealed manila envelope.

"Both of you are to depart immediately. These missions must be dealt with before our grand scheme is to commence!"

Domino gasped with anticipation. "You mean..."

"Yes. Very soon, we will achieve world domination! Team Rocket will rule the world!"

With that announcement, everyone in the room cheered, sensing that all of their hard work would finally pay off.

"Then it all depends on us," Domino noted, before standing up at attention and saluting Giovanni. "I'm off then!"

Domino bolted out of the room. Mark got a hint and followed her out, off to complete his newest assignment, apparently satisfied with the reasoning Giovanni gave.

* * *

Monday, April 29th, Mt. Pyre

The people of the village inside the mountain were throwing a festive feast for two very special teenagers getting ready to leave after spending quite a time living there. There was plenty of lively music, cultural dancing, and huge feast to partake.

Most of which Ash Ketchum took advantage of.

"Wow!" Ash exclaimed between mouthfuls of food. "I want more!"

Misty sweatdropped. "I guess stuffing your face is going to keep being a tradition for you, huh?"

"Please, Lady Vaporeon the Second," pleaded Silvia as she presented another plate full of food. "Eat to your heart's content!"

"My heart's content enough already, but thanks anyway."

Suddenly, everything got quiet as everyone's attention turned towards the old sage's house, where he was about to address the crowd with Hoenn Champion Wallace by his side.

"With their training complete, it is now time to congratulate Sir Pikachu the First and Lady Vaporeon the Second! Now they go forth, back to the outside world, where they will be able to resume their normal lives while simultaneously spreading the good news of their succession."

The crowd cheered as the sage stepped aside to allow Wallace to speak.

"My fellow Pyrinians, it is with great pleasure that we honor Sir Pikachu the First and Lady Vaporeon the Second for their very outstanding achievements! Tonight, we celebrate the completion of their initiation! They have become the newest members of the Pokémon League's Young Masters Crew! They will now serve as ambassadors of the Pokémon League, to young trainers everywhere, to find up and coming youngsters..."

Ash leaned over and whispered in Misty's ear. "Why is Wallace telling a lie? Everyone here knows what we've been doing!"

"Yeah," Misty whispered back, "but since there are a few League officials here that aren't in on the whole 'Celebi-rus' deal, so we have to make sure they don't go and accidentally incite a panic."

"...and so, let's bring them up to award them their official badges! Sir Pikachu the First and Lady Vaporeon the Second!"

Ash and Misty got up and went to the stage to receive their badges from the old sage. They then got handshakes from him and Wallace, as well as the other League officials there.

"Now that all of that business is done with," the old sage said to the people, "**LET'S PARTY!**"

With that the festivities resumed, and everyone got back to having a good time. All except for Ash and Misty, who were hustled off to a private area by Wallace to have one last chat.

"I just want to wish you guys off," Wallace said them.

"But we're not leaving until tomorrow," Ash responded.

"You two aren't. But I am."

"But why?" Misty asked.

"Tracking down Marco won't be easy. For all we know, he might not still be alive. But it's important that if he still is, that I find him and convince him to undergo the training."

Wallace reached into his pocket and pulled out photos of Brock and Giselle and handed them to Ash. He and Misty looked at them, noticing both were taken very recently.

"You two will have the job of finding Brock and Giselle."

"I guess we're getting Brock first, since we know where he is," Misty said aloud.

Misty looked at Ash, as if waiting for him to agree. But he seemed to be eying Giselle's portrait very painstakingly.

"Is it just me... or has Giselle gotten hot?"

Misty replied... by bashing Ash on the head with her fist.

"Of course," Ash quickly covered, "You're even hotter than she is! In fact, you're **SMOKIN'**!"

"That's better."

"If I were the two of you..." Wallace said to them, "I would try and find Giselle first."

"Huh?" Misty said, now a little outraged that the Pokémon Master was focusing attention on her as well. "Why should we help that stuck-up bitch first?"

"Because that stuck-up bitch is in a lot of danger!"

"Danger?" Ash asked. "From what?"

"I don't know. Call it a gut feeling. Remember, I haven't been in the outside world since a few days before we brought you here. But just to be safe, I've had a trusted League official keeping tabs on them. They report to me once a month. But she hasn't given me a report on Giselle since last month!"

"You don't think..." Misty thought out loud.

"...that Team Rocket may have gotten a hold of her?" finished Ash.

"If they have, she may be in as precarious a position as Marco is. You have to make it a priority to find Giselle first!"

"Fine," Misty agreed. "But I'm not expecting her to be happy to see me."

"And convincing her will be even harder. I doubt she'd believe what we've been through."

"Do what you've got to do. In the meantime, I must flee. Good luck to the both of you."

And with that, Wallace ran off, disappearing towards the cavern exit heading down the mountain.

* * *

The next morning, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu left Mt. Pyre and headed northeast, riding aboard Charizard as they flew towards Lilycove City.

"It's a shame neither of them could come along with us," Misty said aloud.

"Yeah," replied Ash. "Sure would've been nice to have them by our side, especially given everything that's happened."

"You know how much chaos that would cause? It would be better if she waited before showing her face in public again."

"Pika," Pikachu nodded in agreement.

* * *

An hour and a half later, they landed in Lilycove. But the large metropolis was anything but quiet, as Ash and Misty saw plenty of police officers running here and there, and citizens and tourists with their eyes glued to the nearest TV they could find.

"What's going on?" Misty asked aloud as she hopped of Charizard, followed by Pikachu.

"I guess we'd better find out," Ash replied as he jumped off and then pulled out Charizard's Pokéball. "Charizard, return!"

"Groaaaarrrr!" he roared as he willingly was sucked in.

Ash pocketed the Pokéball, then ran after Misty and Pikachu, who had bolted for the nearest television.

"Hey, Mist, wait up!"

Ash finally caught up to his girlfriend as she gasped at what was unfolding on the TV screen. Pikachu leaped up onto Ash's head to get a better view, and he and Ash both elicited similar reactions when they saw the headlines.

"Repeating our top story," stated the news anchor, "no less than eight major cities were shaken out of their slumbers early this morning by a massive Team Rocket attack unlike any we have seen before. From Viridian and Celadon in the Kanto region to Blackthorn and Goldenrod in Johto, the evil organization is causing widespread destruction all over."

The station feed then changed to a small sampling of amateur film from some of the attacked cities, as Rocket agents were seen breaking windows, invading buildings, and ordering their Pokémon to attack innocent people and Pokémon fleeing for their lives.

"No one knows what provoked this attacked, but their strength and numbers have led many to suggest that such a grand-scale massacre was months in the making. The Pokémon League announced they are trying to send help, but with it all so widespread, one wonders if their forces are large enough to stop a Team Rocket of this magnitude."

Ash started to growl angrily, and so did Pikachu. Misty noticed, and although she shared the same sentiment, she was also concerned of everything that was transpiring.

"How could they? This is beyond anything I ever imagined Team Rocket being capable of!"

"We... **WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!**" Ash yelled.

With that, Ash called Charizard back out of his Pokéball. He and Pikachu climbed aboard, already knowing where they were going to go.

"Damn it, Ash, can we at least plan what we're going to do first?" Misty exclaimed as she ran over and got on, not wanting to be left behind.

"We'll have plenty of time on the way there," he shouted back. "Let's go, Charizard!"

"**GRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!**"

Charizard took off like a rocket, departing Lilycove City and heading off according to Ash's direction.

"Misty, quick! What's the closest Kanto city from here?"

Misty whipped out her Pokédex and used the 'Map' function to try and dig up an answer.

"It's Viridian City. But that'll take half a day to..."

Ash suddenly had a revelation, as he remembered from the news report that Viridian was one of the attacked cities.

And that Pallet Town wasn't that far away.

"Pallet Town! My parents!"

Misty gasped. "You don't think..."

Ash focused and barked some new orders to Charizard.

"We're heading home to Pallet, Charizard! On the double!"

Seeing the fire in Ash's eyes and the urgency in his voice, Charizard adjusted his direction and picked up speed, flapping his wings as fast as he could muster.

"**GRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

"**PIKA PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**"

**End Session: April  
Storyline to be continued in Session: May!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: April':**  
So now the pieces start falling into place, as Team Rocket begins their grand scheme at long last...

As aforementioned somewhere back, here we finally get into details of "Love Affair in Pallet Town," which if some of the older fans remember, was going to be a gigantic movie-length side story that took place between Seasons 1 and 2 of the "Adventures Series." It, of course, focuses on Giselle spending that time in Pallet, wanting to make Misty jealous by teasingly flirting with Ash... and then ending up actually falling in love with him! Honestly, sometimes I wish I could've gone back to the past and actually written that 'feature.' Would've help make Giselle falling for Ash a little more realistic, given she had had very little interaction with him before this.

Then, as you all know, Season 2 came along, and Giselle reunited with Joe for the first time since he left Tech, and... her passion for him reignited. Boy, did she get herself into a pickle on that one! It's too bad they ended up breaking up in the end. They were a cute couple, I admit, but for some reason it just didn't feel right to have them be more than just friends.

That being said, I also regret the way they broke up, between Giselle thinking, but not knowing for sure, that she had the then-unnamed Celebi-rus Syndrome, and Joe thinking it was distracting her from helping him get into the Pokémon League. Could've found a better reason, but... meh...

Truth be told, I wanted to make the Cassie-Giselle fight longer than it was, but given how long that particular chapter was, I had to improvise and only make it long enough to get the point across. Hopefully the fights to come will make up for it.

Another aforementioned point... the Gary story in Chapter 3 was 100 filler. I wanted to get in Gary, Stephanie, and Amber in one more time prior to all of the serious stuff coming in, and so this chapter was born. That's also how May and Max came to play pivotal parts in this episode, which if you're counting time, takes place a little over a year before the start of Hoenn in the anime dub. Originally, the two siblings were going to make a brief cameo in the Junior Master Tournament arc (see 'Session: September'), but if I remember right, that got scratched it. I still wanted them to appear somewhere, so that got in here as a means to fulfill that obligation.

Which means, naturally, May and Max won't be appearing again.

Okay, let me correct myself. 95 filler. Stephanie 'capturing' a Gastly did indeed happen, and that event will factor in her future.

Anyone a little surprised Clair helped Jessie, James, and Persian so willingly despite her comments back in 'Session: January'? You'll get an answer to that soon, I promise.

You'll also get an answer to why Arius went back to the Pokémon Trainers' Association soon. Of course, if you've been following the story like you should be, you probably would've realized such a turn was inevitable.

I'm surprised no one has caught the snafu regarding Misty yet. I won't identify it yet, but I do plan to resolve that 'mistake' next session.

And I think that's all I have to explain. The real meat of the story is here in the final fourth of the series, which begins now.

* * *

**'Session: May' Trailer:**  
Team Rocket has established a new world order, and despite the best efforts of both the Pokémon League and the Pokémon Trainers' Association, it doesn't seem that they can be stopped. Only a small group of talented teenagers may have what it takes, but the trouble is finding them first! But one small event may keep Ash Ketchum from assembling that team. Team Rocket trying to level his hometown and erase him from memory.

When 'Session: May' arrives, it's time for young Ash to grow up...


	50. Session: May, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

So now we really get into the action and danger and all of that. Lots of Pokémon battling and a grudge or two that'll get settled this session. Ooh, and a few revelations are due as well!

Let's get this thing started!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and several other characters were imagined up by me and can't be used by anyone else without my expressed written permission. Really, it doesn't pay to steal other people's characters, believe me.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and , which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: May, Part 1 (04.25.06/08.21.08)**

* * *

_Previously, in "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," the world was reeling from the unorthodox ending to the Pokémon League Junior Master Tournament that led to a young man named Marco Pereira to become the first Junior Master. But things got even stranger when he disappeared not to long afterward... and then ambiguous clues connecting it to the New Year's Eve incident that took the lives of many, including the gym leader of Celadon City, Erika._

_While the League tried to piece things together, Ash Ketchum, the runner-up from that tournament, took over the role of Junior Master. But after a few weeks, he ended up being kidnapped, right before the eyes of his girlfriend, Misty Waterflower, the gym leader of Cerulean City! Determined to make sure a third Junior Master didn't disappear, the League decided to skip over the second runner-up, Gary Oak, and instead, anointed the third runner-up, Cassie Banks, to the position._

_Though heavily guarded and kept under the closeful eye of Vermillion City gym leader Lieutenant Surge, Cassie decided to make herself completely visible to the world and went out to make it a better place for everyone. But as she was doing that, Cassie was contracted by Surge into locating the fifth and final teenager that exhibited powers like Marco did at the tournament. Even though it was suspected that she may be the fifth herself, she willingly went along with the League's investigation. After all, they seemed interested in finding a cure._

_Alas, those interests were in doubt after they discovered that the fifth was actually Giselle Gravelpot, a Pokémon Tech valedictorian, and an attempt to cure her 'condition' led to her falling into a deep coma that no one was sure she would ever wake up from. Believing that she was about to follow the same path of betrayal and destruction she was on while working for the Pokémon Trainers' Association, Cassie has since secluded herself and has become unwilling to help any further in the League's research._

_Meanwhile, the cure, or something close to it, might have actually been found at the top of Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn region. There, under the guidance of Wallace, the reigning champion of the Hoenn League, Ash Ketchum was under some intense training in hopes of naturally eliminating the Celebi-rus Syndrome from his body. Before he could finish, though, he found himself joined by Misty, who was guided there thanks to the acts of the elder of the caverned village atop the mountain. Together, they completed the training program, but even they aren't sure if they've been cured of the condition._

_Regardless of whether they have or not, Ash and Misty returned to the 'real world' in hopes of finding the others with the same condition. Brock, Marco, and Giselle. But their search may have been put aside, after learning that Team Rocket has declared all-out war on the Kanto and Johto regions, attacking and taking possession of several major cities. Suddenly, Ash's hometown of Pallet has risen to the top of the list, and he, Misty, and Pikachu must now race there to stop Team Rocket before it's too late..._

* * *

Wednesday, May 1st, Fuchsia City

Hundreds of Team Rocket agents were all over the place, swarming the city and destroying practically anything in sight. Their Pokémon were firing off attacks at will, doing more damage and endangering the few citizens who had yet to escape the city.

But at the center of the city, a small group of trainers refused to give up, determined to keep Fuchsia from falling under Team Rocket's control. Among them was Koga, the former gym leader and current member of the Elite Four, and Janine, his daughter and the gym leader who took his place. It seemed that the situation was getting bleaker by the minute, as the number of Team Rocket grunts and Pokémon surrounding them seemed to replace every one they managed to take down.

Among the battling Pokémon were Koga's Golbat and Venomoth, as well as Janine's Weezing. But even they were tiring out from the battling.

"They just keep coming, father!" Janine exclaimed.

"I agree," Koga replied. "I hate to say it, but this may be a lost cause."

"What are we going to do?"

"Golbat, Supersonic!" the Elite Four member yelled before turning back to his daughter. "Me and the others will create a distraction. That'll allow you to make a break for it."

"What?"

"Whatever happens, the family name must live on! You must go, not just for us, but for Fuchsia City to survive! It's the only way!"

Janine seemed as if she didn't want to go, but nodded anyway in affirmation, knowing this was the only possible course of action. Koga then turned to the other trainers and barked orders at them.

"Okay, we need to open a path for Janine to get away! The future of Fuchsia City depends on it!"

"Understood!" the other four male trainers yelled.

"Confuse Ray and Confusion, everyone!"

A whole group of Zubat, Golbat, Venonat, and Venomoth were seen using Confuse Ray or Confusion to baffle all of the Pokémon. Koffing and Weezing then used to Smokescreen to blind both humans and Pokémon. In the ensuing chaos, Janine followed the wishes of her father and bolted through the crowd and off to safety.

Janine exited Fuchsia City, trying her best not to look back, for fear it would keep her from running. But once she was clear of the city limits, she ran to the top of a nearby overlook, where she had a good view of the center of the city.

It was at that moment she gasped, as she saw almost all of the Pokémon of Fuchsia City's defense forces faint from exhaustion. The few still standing were nearing their end too. At that point, Koga dropped to one knee as a motion of surrender, and the others quickly did the same.

"Daddy..." Janine squeaked, fighting to hold back tears.

As she saw Koga and the others starting to be led off, bound by the arms with restraints, Janine turned about and resumed her flight, tears streaking from her eyes as she bolted down Route 15 and off to safety.

At least, until whenever Team Rocket decided to chase after her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the same was happening in Pewter City. Brock had tried his best to defend his hometown, but the overwhelming number of Team Rocket forces was just too great. Even his mighty Onix fell in battle, and Brock was at the mercy of the evil organization as they restrained him with metal handcuffs.

But the worst part of it all was that all of Brock's siblings were forced to watch the entire battle go down, second by agonizing second. Once it was over, they were all corralled and placed into a nearby black van filled with other young children.

The eldest of them, though, Forrest, wasn't going to go without a struggle.

"Get offa me!" he yelled. "Don't you know who you're messing with? Brock is the greatest rock-type Pokémon trainer there is!"

Brock was being escorted by at that moment, just in time to see one of the grunts retaliate by giving Forrest a knee to the stomach. More than hard enough for Forrest to cough up some blood. Seeing this, Brock went over the edge, as he struggled to break free of his restraints.

"Hey! That's my brothers and sisters! Leave them out of this!"

"Shut up, you!" one of the grunts watching Brock exclaimed before landing a hard punch to the face.

The punch sent Brock to the ground. Unable to defend himself, a few others got into the act as they starting kicking him in several places and spitting on his face. While all this was going on, Forrest was thrown into the van with his brothers and sisters and the other children, and they were all helpless as the doors were slammed shut and the van began to pull away. Brock could only watch helplessly before it all came to an abrupt end with a boot to the head that knocked him out.

* * *

A few minutes later, the unconscious Brock was being carried towards a black van... one he was going to get all by his lonesome self. There seemed to be some higher-level agents around this van, proof that they were very serious about making sure Brock didn't get away. At least with Brock out like a light, there was no way he was escaping with his own two feet.

Luckily for him, he had a couple of angels on his side.

"We can't let you take him," stated a red-haired girl in a black Team Rocket uniform.

"We, like, need him more than you do," added a blonde-haired girl in a similar outfit.

The two girls then threw out some Pok?alls. Out of them came two Bulbasaur, a Weepinbell, and a Victrebel. The other Rockets seemed shocked and dismayed at this sudden betrayal.

"Belle and Starr?" one of the grunts shouted. "How could you betray us?"

"Betray is such a strong word," stated the blonde.

"Especially since we were never on your side to begin with!" exclaimed the redhead.

"Now, everyone..." the duo yelled in unison, "Razor Leaf!"

Weepinbell, Victrebel, and the pair of Bulbasaur unleashed a gigantic wave of Razor Leaf on the other Team Rocket members in the area. They were floored by the attack, causing them to forget about Brock and let go of him. The two girls quickly stripped out of their Team Rocket uniforms, revealing the form-fitting lycra jumpsuits that they were wearing underneath, then raced over to catch him.

"No falling down on the job," the redhead told Brock.

"Like, the mistress won't be happy if you do!" exclaimed the blonde with a smile.

At that moment, Brock slipped back into consciousness and slowly opened his eyes.

"An.. an... angel?" Brock murmured before slipping out again.

"Real close," stated the redhead. "Angela, actually."

"Tee hee," giggled the blonde. "And I'm Tomiko!"

With all of the Rockets down and groaning in pain, the two girls recalled their grass Pokémon. Angela then pulled out a different Pokéball and threw it out. A large Pidgeot materialized from.

"Dgeo!" Pidgeot cried.

Angela hopped on Pidgeot's back, and then helped Tomiko lift Brock up. Tomiko climbed up last, and positioned herself so that Brock was sitting squished in-between the two of them.

"This is so awkward!" squealed Tomiko.

"I'm trying not to think about it," Angela blushed before turning her attention to Pidgeot. "Okay, girl, let's get going!"

Pidgeot squawked, then flapped her wings and slowly lifted off the ground. Once at a safe altitude, they were about to fly off when they notice some of the Rockets were getting to their feet.

"Uh oh," stated Angela. "Pidgeot, use Whirlwind on them!"

"Pidgeo!"

Pidgeot flapped her wings as fast as she could in the direction of the Rockets on the ground, blowing them away as none of them were able to hold their ground against the near tornado-like winds. Angela then turned Pidgeot around and start guiding her towards their desired destination. Once they were clear of Pewter City, they breathed a sigh of relief.

"So..." Tomiko said slyly, "you look very comfortable sitting like that!"

"Shut up and get your mind out of the gutter!" Angela shouted back, nervously red-faced.

"He's just your ty-ype..."

"**YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOU OFF?**"

* * *

But even the small town of Pallet wasn't immune, as a small force of Team Rocket grunts were marching there. Two familiar top agents were at the head of the platoon, but they were shielding their faces with black, dome-shaped helmets.

At Professor Oak's laboratory, Tracey and Mrs. Ketchum were in the process of an 'emergency transport' operation. They were down in the Pokéball storage area, teleporting Pokéball after Pokéball to safety.

"How many left?" Tracey asked as he ran past Mrs. Ketchum, who had six Pokéballs cradled in her arms.

"One more shelf in the far corner," she replied.

Mrs. Ketchum returned to the transportation device and started sending those Pokéballs off. As she was doing that, Professor Oak entered from upstairs, wheezing heavily after a long run.

"Oh my! Are you alright, honey?"

"Just... need to... catch my... breath..."

"Here," she motioned, pulling up a wooden chair from a nearby desk.

"Thank you."

"Is it really as bad as you say it is?"

Professor Oak nodded. "There's only eight, but that'll be more than enough to overwhelm what little defense force we have. We don't have any trainers capable of surviving such odds!"

"Oh, come on, grandpa!" said a familiar voice from the stairwell.

The two adults looked at each other, and then peered up the stairs. At the top stood a very confident looking Gary, as well as his two traveling companions, Stephanie and Amber.

"You've got a Junior Master-level trainer by your side!"

* * *

"Cate!"

"Freeee!"

"Marill!"

"Char!"

Raticate, Butterfree, Marill, and Charmander all simultaneously fainted, leaving their young trainers with no more Pokémon to battle.

"We agreed to come to this backwater town for this?" asked one of the leaders, a female.

"Unacceptable!" said the other, a male.

"Neither the Pokémon or their Pokémon trainers are worth capturing. I suggest you kids move along before you really get hurt."

"'Cause I'm starting to get a lust for blood!" the male smirked.

The three young boys and one young girl recalled their Pokémon and then high-tailed it out of there.

"Lust for blood?" the female asked, glaring at her partner. "What the heck is up with that?"

"It makes us sound more menacing. You know, to match the new meaner, leaner Team Rocket?"

"It makes you sound like a rookie."

The six grunts with them walked up behind of them, and one of them raised their hand as he presented his side.

"I kinda side with him on this one, ma'am," he said, pointing at the guy.

"**NOBODY ASKED YOU!**" the two of them yelled.

"So, it's you clowns, huh?"

At the word 'clowns,' the two turned about to see who had uttered that word. Approaching from the direction of Professor Oak's laboratory were Gary and Tracey, both with determined looks on their faces and Pokéballs in hand. Behind them were an apprehensive Amber and scared Stephanie, both girls decked out in daisy-print cheerleading outfits and carrying pom-poms.

"Tell me why we're wearing these?" asked Amber.

"We're the cheerleaders!" Stephanie proclaimed. "We're supposed to cheer Gary on from the sidelines, no matter the danger."

"That means you'll cheer for me too, right?" Tracey asked as he looked back at them.

"Focus on the task at hand!" Gary grumbled at him.

The four stopped about a hundred feet away from the Rocket troop.

"Ah, it's the smug grandchild of Professor Oak!" identified the female.

"Should've seen that one coming," exclaimed the male.

"Wait a minute!" Tracey shouted, a bit confused. "You've met before?"

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Gary.

"Then, who are they?"

"Heh heh... glad you asked! Prepare for trouble..."

"...and make it double!"

"To infect the world with devastation!"

"To blight all peoples in every nation!"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

The two then yelled out their names as they ripped their helmets off.

"Cassidy!"

"And me, Butch!"

"Team Rocket circles the world at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or you will surely lose the fight!"

Tracey gasped. "You're part of Team Rocket?"

"The boy doesn't get out much, does he?" Butch said with a chuckle.

"You're not taking Pallet Town without a fight!" Gary declared.

"Oh, don't worry! We don't want to take Pallet Town. We just want to find a certain someone."

"And then we'll take Pallet Town! Down! Mwa ha ha ha ha!"

"That's horrible!" Samantha cried out. "How can you even fathom doing such things?"

"Wait..." Gary interrupted, getting it. "You're after Ash, aren't you?"

"Somebody's on the ball today," Cassidy said with a smile.

"So, where is the little twerp?" Butch asked.

"He's not here, and even if we knew where he was, we wouldn't tell you!"

"That's what I figure you'd say. Ready to teach them a lesson, Butch?"

"Ready and rarin' to go, Cassidy!"

"Houndour, let's do it!" Cassidy shouted.

"Mightyena, go!" yelled Butch.

The two Pokémon emerged, both growling angrily at their opponents. Save for Gary himself, everyone on his side seemed a little unnerved by the threatening duo.

"We can't take them, no sweat!" Gary smirked. "Let's go, Umbreon!"

"Time to come out, Scyther!" announced Tracey.

Umbreon and Scyther came out and immediately engaged in a staring contest with Houndour and Mightyena.

"We'll start! Mightyena, blind 'em with Sand Attack!"

Mightyena kicked sand in Umbreon's direction, but Scyther jumped in and blocked it with his arms.

"Good going, Scyther! Now, counter with Skull Bash!"

"You too, Umbreon! Skull Bash!"

The two Pokémon dashed forward head-first.

"No, you don't! Houndour, Fire Blast!"

Houndour unleashed a huge wave of fire at Umbreon and Scyther. But the two Pokémon dodged the attack and continued on their collision course. Umbreon rammed into Houndour, while Scyther bashed heads with Mightyena. Both Pokémon were knocked back and rendered a little dazed, but were still up on their feet.

"Retaliate with Crunch!" Cassidy and Butch yelled in unison.

Houndour and Mightyena opened their mouths wide to show off their very sharp fangs. They then bit into their opponents... Houndour into Umbreon's left ear and Mightyena into Scyther's right arm.

"Breee!"

"Scyther!"

"Hang tough, Umbreon!" Gary shouted. "Use Shadow Ball!"

Umbreon fired a ball of dark energy from his mouth. It hit Mightyena head-on, but it didn't do much damage.

"Houndour, Flamethrower at Scyther!"

"Quick, Scyther, use Double Team!"

Scyther enabled Double Team just in time, allowing one of his mirror images to be destroyed by the directed beam of fire.

"We're at a disadvantage here!" Tracey shouted.

"I could've told you that!" retorted Gary. "We'll have to even the odds up a little. Umbreon, Confuse Ray!"

Umbreon used Confused Ray on Houndour and Mightyena. Mightyena reacted fast enough to dodge it completely, but Houndour wasn't so lucky. Mightyena quickly retaliated, per Butch's commands.

"Mightyena, Take Down!"

Mightyena charged right at one of the two remaining Scyther. He slammed into one, and it disappeared, leaving Mightyena to take all the damage.

"Another miss!" Tracey said, pumping his fist. "Good job, Scyther!"

"Now's our chance, Tracey!"

Tracey nodded in agreement. "Scyther, use Fury Cutter!"

"Umbreon! Faint Attack!"

Scyther got Mightyena from behind and started slicing at him. Each consecutive hit was stronger than the one before it, and eventually Mightyena succumbed to it all and fainted from the damage. As this was going on, Umbreon suddenly appeared to Houndour's left. Houndour reached around to try and bite Umbreon, but he ended up biting himself on the leg! As he howled in pain, Umbreon attacked, knocking out the fire-type.

"Gary! Tracey! They're the best! You all should go just take a rest!" cheered Stephanie and Amber exuberantly.

"Don't think this is over, 'cause it's not!" yelled Cassidy.

"We've got a whole bunch of helpers at our disposal!" Butch pointed out.

The six grunts smiled as they each tossed out a pair of Pokéballs. Before they knew it, Gary's foursome had a Nidoking, a Nidoqueen, two Muk, two Arbok, two Murkrow, two Sneasel, and two Houndoom standing before them, all ready to attack.

"I suddenly don't feel like cheering anymore," Stephanie stated aloud.

"Yeah!" Amber added. "They outnumber us by so much!"

But Gary didn't seem frightened at all. Tracey was getting a bit nervous, but he wasn't freaking out. Yet.

"Hey, Tracey. Ever battled with several Pokémon at once?"

"Uh... no."

"Then I hope you're ready for a crash course, 'cause I'm gonna need all the help I can get."

Gary then turned to the girls.

"You two better get back to the laboratory. You'll be safe with my grandpa."

"But we can't!" Stephanie objected. "I'm not gonna run away while my beloved Gary faces off against impossible odds!"

"Besides," Amber said as she pulled out her Pokéball, "we can help!"

"We... we can?"

"Yeah, Stephanie! If you really care about Gary, then you'll battle beside him to the very end!"

Stephanie was definitely apprehensive given the situation, but after seeing the looks of determination on Tracey, Amber, and especially Gary, she decided that she was going to stay.

"I know I don't have much battle experience, but I promise I'll do everything I can!"

* * *

Somewhere a few minutes away...

"C'mon, we're almost there!" shouted a young man.

"Why are we running there, anyway?" asked the young woman. "Couldn't we have flown?"

* * *

"Scyther, Fury Cutter! Venonat, Psybeam! Marill, Water Gun!"

Scyther started to slice at an Arbok, Venonat fired a psychic blast at both Muk, and Marill succeeded in getting one of the Houndoom wet.

"This isn't actually half bad," Tracey commented to Gary.

Arbok struck back with Poison Sting, the Muk flung Mud Bombs at Venonat, and Houndoom bit down hard on Marill's tail.

"Then again..."

"This battle's far from over!" Gary exclaimed. "Dodrio and Fearow, Drill Peck! Pinsir, Vice Grip! Arcanine, Flame Wheel! Umbreon, Pursuit!"

The five Pokémon unleashed their attacks, getting into Nidoking, Nidoqueen, the other Arbok, the other Houndoom, and both Sneasel.

"And Blastoise, Hydro Pump!"

Blastoise blasted the six dazed and injured enemy Pokémon with a concentrated blast of water from the Pokémon's cannons. The attack sent them all every which way, knocking some of them out and injuring the rest.

"A little help would be welcome any time now!" Amber screamed as she ran away from the two Murkrow and their trainers.

As Amber ran, Horsea, whom was being held over her head, facing their pursuers, was constantly using Bubble on them... but to little effect. Suddenly, Amber spotted Stephanie waving at her from up ahead, standing atop a tree stump.

"Amber! Duck on three!"

Stephanie then did an about face and pulled her only Pokéball out of her purse.

"This better work..."

She tossed it to the ground.

"Come on out, Gastly!"

"Gastly gast!" remarked Gastly as it came out.

"Gastly!" Stephanie called out to her Pokémon. "Don't you want to give me a lick on the cheek?"

Stephanie pointed to her cheeks, and that's all the incentive Gastly needed. The ghost type charged blindly at Stephanie's head, tongue hanging out as far as it could go, ready to lick. Stephanie waited until Gastly was almost in licking range, and then she fell backwards. As she fell to the ground, she sensed Gastly pass over her. Upside down, she quickly shouted at Amber.

"Amber, **THREE!**"

Amber saw Gastly coming and quickly dived down to the pavement, extending her arms out so that she kept Horsea off it, but at the same time low enough so that Gastly missed them both.

Unfortunately, by the time the two grunts and their Murkrow realized what was going on, it was too late to dodge. Gastly crashed into them, licking the foursome and paralyzing them.

"I guess Gastly isn't such a bad Pokémon after all," Stephanie said as she helped pull Amber to her feet. "I'd say they got licked!"

Out of nowhere, Gastly was suddenly blasted with a powerful fire attack that resembled a Hyper Beam! The move instantly knocked Gastly out, much to Stephanie's surprise.

"What was that?" Gary, Tracey, Stephanie, and Amber all asked in unison.

The four heroes and the other grunts turned towards Cassidy and Butch, who were laughing with glee as a strange Pokémon stood in front of them. It had the head and wings of a Charizard, the body and shell of a Blastoise, and the vines and bulb on its back of a Venusaur.

"Enough child's play!" Cassidy growled.

"We're gonna end this right here and now!" Butch proclaimed.

The strange Pokémon then fired a Hyper Beam-like grass attack at Tracey's Marill and Gary's Blastoise, easily knocking out Marill and seriously crippling Blastoise. It then followed that with a similarly-powered water attack that took out Gary's Arcanine, Dodrio, and Pinsir.

The Pokémon then turned its attention to Gary and fired the fire-type attack towards him. Gary found himself uncharacteristically frozen for once, unable to move!

* * *

"I'm starting to see something up ahead!"

"Oh... I hope we're not too late!"

* * *

After the last attack, most of the Pokémon on both sides of the battle had been knocked out. The few still standing: Tracey's Venonat, Amber's Horsea, and Gary's Umbreon, as well as the Nidoking, the Nidoqueen, and one of the Sneasel. But none of them were still in fighting condition.

Tracey, Stephanie, and Amber had all jumped on top of Gary, trying to protect them from the blast. And they were shielded by Tracey's Scyther and Gary's Fearow, both who took the full extent of the blast and were knocked out by it. The grunts' Pokémon not standing had also been taken out, having been in trajectory path of the attack.

Tracey, Stephanie, and Amber weren't all unscathed, though, as each of them had an assortment of bumps, bruises, and minor cuts as they got to their feet, pulling Gary up with them, who was unharmed. They noted all of the Team Rocket grunts were stunned at the sheer power that had been unleashed.

"Unbelievable..."

"Unreal..."

"They're as powerful as they said..."

Cassidy and Butch smirked as they surveyed the damage before them.

"Hydro Cannon. Frenzy Plant. Blast Burn."

"Three powerful attacks on their own..."

"But virtually unstoppable when combined!" the duo screeched simultaneously.

"But, but," Stephanie commented, "you haven't used the three of them combined yet!"

Cassidy chuckled. "I guess we should remedy that, huh?"

Butch did likewise. "Yes, we should."

Cassidy and Butch turned to the Pokémon. "Time for the tri-attack!"

Gary and Amber glared at Stephanie. "Way to go, Steph."

Tracey nodded. "Uh huh. I'm afraid I'm not going to ask you out after all this over."

"Don't flatter yourself," Stephanie sweatdropped, "you wouldn't be on my radar even if we survived."

Venonat and Umbreon jumped out in front of the quartet, willing to defend them no matter what. Horsea cradled herself within Amber's arms as the four trainers feared that they had more than lost this battle.

"And to think..." Gary said as an aside, "I'll never get to have another match with Ash."

Then, at the very last possible moment, a huge water blast swirling with electricity appeared from Cassidy and Butch's left, slamming into the strange Pokémon just enough to tip it off balance and affect its aim. The Pokémon fired the tri-attack, and it missed completely everything... though it came awfully close to striking Professor Oak's laboratory, missing by mere feet!

"What was that?" Cassidy wondered out loud.

Everyone turned towards where the attack had come from. They all saw a Vaporeon and a Pikachu standing there, both in battle stances and ready to unleash another attack. And behind them were two heroic teenagers who looked as if they had arrived just in the nick of time.

It was Ash and Misty.

And they looked ready for a fight.

**To be continued next week in Part 2!**


	51. Session: May, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: May, Part 2 (05.02.06/09.11.08)**

* * *

Wednesday, May 1st, Pallet Town

"About time you showed up," Gary said with a smirk.

Ash chuckled. "Nice to know I'm wanted."

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Vaporeon trotted over to Gary and the others. Upon seeing Misty, Tracey ran over to glomp her. But as he reached out to wrap his arms around her, she ducked underneath. Tracey ended up wrapping his arms around himself, although for a second or two he didn't seem to notice.

"What an idiot," remarked Gary.

"Looks like he missed you," Ash commented to Misty.

Stephanie reached over and clasped her hands over Misty's, gazing into the gym leader's eyes in admiration.

"Amazing!" she squealed. "You've gotta teach me that move!"

"You two can talk later," Ash told them. "We've got a job to do."

Misty nodded, then walked over to Ash's side. The two of them, along with Pikachu and Vaporeon, moved in front of Gary and the others.

"Venonat!" Tracey shouted at his Pokémon. "Ready to..."

"Wait a sec there," Gary cut him off.

"But why?"

"Call it a hunch... but I think we should let the two of them handle this."

Gary then motioned at Ash and Misty, both of whom had serious looks of determination on their faces.

"So, the twerp finally arrived," Cassidy said smugly.

"And the bratty gym leader too!" Butch exclaimed. "Looks like our lucky day, Cassidy. Two birds with one stone!"

"It's time you pay for what you've done!" Ash shouted at the duo.

"Ha ha ha!" chuckled the two Rockets in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"We're gonna pay? That's rich!"

Misty snickered. "Well... it looks like they think we've been slacking off the past few months."

Ash smirked. "I guess they'll be surprised by what happens next."

Ash and Misty looked down at Pikachu and Vaporeon, both who were ready to attack on command.

"Very well..." Butch said. "Looks like someone's in a rush to meet their maker."

"That's why we're here, Butch."

Ash and Misty took that moment to get their first good look at the monstrosity that Cassidy and Butch were wielding.

"So..." Ash wondered out loud, "who goes first?"

"You know what they say," Misty said with a wink. "Ladies first!"

Ash nodded. "Okay then... have fun!"

"Ready, Vaporeon? Let's do it!"

With that, Misty and Vaporeon took off running, in the direction of Team Rocket, to the surprise of everyone except for Ash and Pikachu.

"She's charging right at us?" gasped Cassidy.

"She really does have a death wish," Butch commented. "Well, let's oblige her."

"Sure. Ready, Blastizaur?"

Blastizaur roared its approval, then glared at Misty and Vaporeon as they charged towards them.

"On my signal..." Misty called out to Vaporeon. "Go!"

With that, Misty veered to the right as Vaporeon suddenly disappeared from sight.

And then reappeared in mid-air in front of Blastizaur.

"A head-on attack!" Cassidy deduced, albeit too late.

Vaporeon then doused Blastizaur's head with Water Gun, much to the creature's dismay. Without second thought, it retaliated with Razor Leaf... but Vaporeon dodged it with ease.

"That Pokémon's fast!" Butch exclaimed.

Misty kept one eye on the battle and another on the grunts she was heading towards. The grunts were still recovering from being caught in the line of fire from an earlier attack, and weren't anywhere near a position to defend themselves.

Vaporeon then appeared in front of Misty and blasted Ice Beam at the grunts and their remaining Pokémon. In one sweeping action, she managed to encase the entire group in a dome of ice.

"Amazing!" Tracey shouted.

Gary was a bit shocked as well. "That's... that's amazing!"

Ash laughed at Gary's reaction. "And it only took two weeks of intense training to get that powerful."

"What power!" Cassidy remarked.

"You think the boss would reward us if we brought him a Pokémon like that?" queried Butch.

"We'll have to beat it first! Blastizaur, time to amp it up!"

Blastizaur turned about and tried to figure out how to hit Vaporeon, who was moving so fast that it was hard to keep track of her position.

"Fire Blast!" ordered Butch.

Out came a gigantic stream of fire from Blastizaur's mouth. Vaporeon reappeared in the attack's path and then suddenly enveloped herself in a stream of water. Vaporeon then jumped directly into the oncoming attack.

"No way!" Butch cried out.

After a few seconds, Vaporeon came through the other end and continued on, charging towards Blastizaur.

"**NO WAY!**" Butch shouted angrily.

"That's it!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Time for your ultimate attack, Blastizaur!"

Blastizaur growled in acknowledgment, then launched its most powerful attacks - Hydro Cannon, Frenzy Plant, and Blast Burn - all in rapid succession. Vaporeon continued to head in without fear, and Misty knew this was the moment they were waiting for.

"Alright, Vaporeon! Just as planned!"

"**PORRRRRRRR!**" Vaporeon cried out.

Vaporeon used Double Team to create copies of herself, then they all leaped up, ready to score a succession of hard tackles. The plan backfired, though, when they were all stunned by Hydro Cannon, heavily injured by Frenzy Plant, and then destroyed by Blast Burn.

Cassidy and Butch thought they had won, laughing like evil geniuses as they spotted Misty all alone and unable to defend herself.

"So much for the Vaporeon," Cassidy commented with a smirk.

"Let's put her out of her misery before she starts feeling sorry for her own ineptitude," Butch stated as he gazed over at the gym leader.

Cassidy pointed Blastizaur towards Misty, who was standing about 200 feet in front of the fused Pokémon, just off to the right.

"Any last words before we finish you off?" they asked her.

"Just three," Misty replied. "Look behind you."

The two Rockets were confused. "Uh... look behind y..."

Cassidy and Butch were suddenly knocked off their feet as Vaporeon and Pikachu ran into their legs. As the two fell backwards, the Rockets noticed the two Pok?on's tails were intertwined as they continued heading onwards, planning to attack Blastizaur from behind.

"Pika pika!"

"Por por!"

Cassidy landed hard on her right shoulder, while Butch was a little more fortunate to crash down on his behind. Though in pain, they were stunned to see not only Vaporeon alive and well, but Pikachu suddenly participating in the battle.

"Wait a minute!" Cassidy shouted. "I thought this was one-on-one!"

"When did this suddenly turn into an unfair fight?" Butch asked. "We're the only ones who can fight unfair!"

"We're just tagging off, that's all," responded Misty.

"It's still one-on-one," Ash told them.

Ash and Misty then turned their attention to Pikachu and Vaporeon.

"Thanks for the Helping Hand, Misty!" Ash called out to his girlfriend. "Leave the rest to me and Pikachu!"

"Right! Okay Vaporeon, time to break off!"

Vaporeon glanced over at Pikachu, nodded, then methodically untwisted her tail from his. Once free, Vaporeon slowed up, as Pikachu picked up speed, pouring all of his energy into this first strike.

"Time to show them our newest move! Pikachu, use Volt Tackle!"

"Volt Tackle?" Cassidy and Butch shouted in unison.

"Pika pika pika pika pika pika pi-**KAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Pikachu was enveloped in a yellow stream of light, with electricity visibly crackling around his body. Pikachu then slammed right into Blastizaur's stomach, making the monstrosity yell in excruciating pain. Blastizaur fell on its back, limbs flailing wildly as it tried to get back to its feet. It was finding it hard to do, considering the Pokémon was being to subjected to electric aftershocks.

"It's paralyzed!" Cassidy stated matter-of-factly, still nursing her hurt shoulder.

"That's not good!" Butch exclaimed in a sitting-up position.

"That's simply unbelievable!" gasped Tracey.

"I've never seen anything like it!" gushed Stephanie.

Gary was at a loss for words, but at the same time, his facial expressions seemed to suggest he knew this was going to happen.

"Now, Pikachu!" Ash yelled, "**THUNDER!**"

Sparks flew as Pikachu summoned all of the electric power he could from the sky. Already sensing what was coming, Misty recalled Vaporeon and then ran towards Gary and the others, hastily motioning them to get down. The group followed Misty's order without hesitation, as they all hit the ground, lying on their stomachs. Misty dived down too, as a gigantic bolt of thunder rained down from the sky... and straight at Blastizaur! Ash hit the turf just in time as the large bolt of thunder struck the triad Pokémon. Upon impact, the immediate area and then, subsequently, the whole town, was engulfed in a blinding flash of light!

* * *

Across the Kanto region, the huge dome of light was visible to varying degrees. In nearby Viridian City, which was already under the control of Team Rocket, numerous grunts and operatives were stunned by this display of power - many mistakenly believing it was coming from one of their agents. A good deal's away, in Saffron City, the illumination from the dome was the only thing visible - yet Sabrina, in the midst of preparing a group of local physics for an inevitable attack from Team Rocket, could sense the power emanating from it.

* * *

Back in Pallet, nearly ten minutes had passed by the time the light had completely die down and it was safe for anyone to see. Some smoke still hung around the area, and Ash was already seeing to getting rid of that.

"Pidgeot, whirlwind!"

Pidgeot appeared out of his Pokéball and started to used his large wings to clear away the smoke. As that was happening, Ash ran over to Pikachu, concerned that he seemed a bit dazed and confused after the use of two consecutive powerful attacks.

"Pikachu! Are you alright?"

Ash picked Pikachu off the ground and cradled him in his arms.

"Pi... pika pi?" Pikachu asked, panting in semi-exhaustion.

"That was awesome, Pikachu! You really showed that Pokémon who's the boss!"

Pikachu nodded, lifting up two fingers in a 'V' shape for victory. Ash then glanced forward, and only then realized that he was two steps away from stepping into a crater formed from Thunder's impact with the ground. The crater, about 25 feet across and seven-and-a-half feet deep, pretty much destroyed Pallet's defacto 'town square' and the two main paths that intersected the most central location of Pallet. And at the bottom of the crater was the vanquished Blastizaur, completely knocked out.

Gary and Umbreon walked up next to Ash and Pikachu. Umbreon instantly struck up a conversation with Pikachu, while Gary did the same with Ash.

"Whoa! Where did you teach Pikachu that move?"

"It's a long story," Ash replied.

* * *

After having tied up Cassidy and Butch and all of the Rocket grunts, Ash and Misty told the story of where they've been for the past two months or so. All while omitting certain 'events' and still keeping the story coherent. But Gary and the others seemed to get the gist of it.

"That's unbelievable!" squealed Tracey. "To be trained by the Hoenn League Champion?"

"I have to admit," Gary said to them. "How did you two manage to convince him to help you train for such an extended period of time?"

"I guess you could say that he saw something in us," Ash sheepishly admitted.

"So I assume you're ready to retake the position of Junior Master, huh?"

"Well, Gary, I think we have more important matters to attend to at the moment."

Gary was pleasantly surprised by the maturity and wisdom Ash was showing. Misty acknowledged Gary's observation by putting a reassuring hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Any idea why Team Rocket started this grand-scale attack?" Misty asked.

"No one seems to have a clue," answered Gary. "They just started this morning out of blue. The way it was organized, though, means that they had been planning this for quite awhile."

"They have to be stopped!" Tracey declared.

"Of course they do!" Stephanie added before pointing to Amber. "How will Amber figure out what to do with her life if everything is destroyed before she turns 18?"

"Very funny, Steph," Amber replied sarcastically.

"We'd better figure out where to go first," suggested Ash.

* * *

A few minutes later, the entire group was gathered in Professor Oak's laboratory. Along with the professor and Ash's mom, they glanced down at a large map of the Kanto region. They all watched as the professor started marking the map.

"So, according to the latest reports, Team Rocket already has complete control of Viridian, Celadon, and Fuchsia. Not to mention that they will also have Pewter within the hour."

Misty gasped as she shot a worried glance at Ash. "Brock..."

"I'm sure Brock's okay," Ash reassured her. "He knows how to take care of himself."

"What about Cerulean?" Misty asked, worried about her sisters.

"No reports of any Team Rocket sightings. But I hear they're already taking all the necessary precautions. As are Vermilion and Saffron."

"And the Indigo Plateau?" wondered Gary out loud.

"For the moment, safe. But given the fact that the Elite Four and many other top League officials are in the process of spreading all around the region to try and help recover the captured cities, any attack with numbers near the overwhelming forces that took Celadon and it will fall for sure."

"Is Cassie doing anything?" Ash asked.

"If she is, the League isn't telling anyone," Gary replied.

"Especially given what happened to Marco, and then you, Ash," Professor Oak added. "Watching a third Junior Master disappear would be the worst thing that could happen right now."

"I think our best chance of stopping Team Rocket is to figure out what city they'll try to take next," deduced Ash.

"I say Cerulean," Misty quickly concluded.

"But why?" Tracey shouted. "Your sisters haven't done anything to draw the ire of Team Rocket!"

"Neither did any of the other cities, but they still attacked them!" Gary stated in objection.

"I love my sisters, but I don't have faith that they'd be able to defend the gym by themselves."

"Given Lieutenant Surge in Vermilion and Sabrina in Saffron, I'd have to agree with your assessment, Misty," the professor said in agreement.

"Oh my!" gasped Mrs. Ketchum.

"I guess it's settled then," Misty declared. "Ash, we're going to Cerulean!"

Ash nodded.

"Where's Pikachu, mom? He's gonna have to rest on the way there."

"It goes against my better judgment," Professor Oak cut in before Mrs. Ketchum could answer, "but I'll get him for you. This is an emergency situation, and we don't have time to wait given how fast Team Rocket is moving."

The professor got up to retrieve Pikachu.

"What are you gonna do, Gary?" Ash asked his childhood friend.

"I'd like to come along and help, but grandpa might need me here. Especially until we're sure Team Rocket won't send another attack force here."

"And I suppose we need to check in on our loved ones," Amber added.

"I can come with you!" Tracey said ecstatically, jumping towards Misty.

Stephanie grabbed Gary by the arm and pulled him away.

"Be a good boy and help us help out Gary-poo!" she yelled at him.

"Meep... yes, miss..."

"So..." Misty said to Ash. "How are we getting to Cerulean? I'm sure the roads are blocked."

"And I'm sure Charizard's not fully recovered from the long flight here himself."

"What about Pidgeot?"

"Great idea, Misty! Pidgeot can get us there in a hurry!"

Misty then got up and headed for the videophone. "I'd better call ahead and tell my sisters to expect us late tonight."

As Misty walked away, Ash started to focus on the task that laid ahead.

"We took care of Cassidy and Butch," he thought to himself, "but who knows what else Team Rocket has up their sleeve. That Blastizaur has only got to be the beginning..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were taking off on Pidgeot, waving goodbye to the others as they began their flight for Cerulean.

"Be careful, Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum called out.

"Stay safe, you three!" Professor Oak shouted.

"Until we meet again, Misty!" Tracey cried out.

"Go take Team Rocket down!" Amber and Stephanie yelled in unison.

Gary flashed a smug, all-knowing smile. He knew what Ash was capable of. And he knew that he would be okay.

"Alright, Pidgeot!" Ash said to the bird Pok?on. "Let's fly!"

"Pid-**GEOOOOOOO!**"

With that, Pidgeot took off like a rocket, and it didn't take long for Gary and the others to lose sight of them.

* * *

While one Pidgeot was departing Pallet Town, another Pidgeot was making a landing in Lavender Town on the other side of the region.

As he touched down, Tomiko leaped down and then helped pry... uh, get Brock off of Angela and pull him into a standing position on the ground. As Angela was about to hop off, a green cloaked figure emerged from a nearby abandoned building and hastily ran over to them.

"Mistress!" Angela cried out. "You shouldn't be out here!"

"Yeah!" exclaimed Tomiko as she draped Brock's right arm over her shoulder. "Who knows who could've followed us here!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take," the 'Mistress' replied.

At the sound of the voice of the 'Mistress,' Brock suddenly began to stir.

"Oh my God, I think he's waking up!" Tomiko shouted.

Brock opened his eyes, just in time to see the 'Mistress' take off the hood from her cloak, revealing her face. And Brock got quite a shock when he saw whom she was.

"It's... it's... you!"

"Nice to see you again, Brock."

* * *

Meanwhile, about 20 miles southwest of Saffron City, two young men and a Sandslash were setting up camp as night fell. They were hastily trying to do so before their sunlight was completely gone, as they purposely were avoiding using flashlights or lighting a campfire.

"I can't wait to get to Saffron to find this lass!" one of the men declared. "If this gal is just as great as Miss Masters says she is, then Sandslash and I can't wait to challenge her to a Pokémon battle!"

"You better be careful what you wish for," stated the other. "She's very dangerous. You don't want to piss this girl off."

"Come on! That gorgeous little thing? I doubt she gets ticked at anythin'! Isn't that right, Sandslash!"

"Slash!" Sandslash responded, in the midst of cutting some rope to tied down the tent with.

"Regardless of how enthusiastic you are of meeting her, we have to actually find her."

"I can't believe all we got to go on is that she's somewhere in Saffron! How are we supposed to locate her in a big city like that? And what if Miss Masters' worst fears are true? Team Rocket might already be lookin' for her, too!"

"We'll just have to beat them to her, now won't we, AJ?"

"Heh," AJ smirked. "You're just as itchin' for a fight as I am, Arius."

Arius pulled a hammer out of his bag and started to set the tent stakes in the ground.

"It's gonna be hard to pitch this tent with no moonlight. Gimme a hand, will ya?"

AJ shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure. Rest first, then tomorrow, we begin our mission in earnest!"

* * *

A few hours later, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, all riding aboard Pidgeot, breathed a sigh of relief as they saw the large twin spotlights coming from the rooftop of the Cerulean City gym. Ash directed Pidgeot towards them. As they got closer, Misty rejoiced when she saw Daisy, Violet, and Lily on the ground in front of the entrance sign, waving at them with both hands up.

Once they were safely on the ground, Misty hopped down and found herself instantly smothered by her older siblings.

"Where have you been? You had us worried!" Lily cried.

"You shouldn't worry us like that, Mist," semi-scolded Violet.

"Like, we're just glad you're safe!" Daisy said in relief.

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long," apologized Misty. "I should've called."

The three of them let go of Misty and then turned their eyes on Ash, who was recalling Pidgeot to his Pokéball while still holding Pikachu in his arms. Daisy, Violet, and Lily's faces all turned serious as they glared at Ash.

"Should've figured it was him," Violet scoffed.

"Like, he's so irresponsible," Lily admitted.

"Still..." Daisy said, eyeing Ash up. "He's grown into quite the young man..."

"Easy, Daisy," Misty stopped her. "We're still dating, remember?"

Ash, realizing what was up, decided to step forward and clear the air.

"You shouldn't blame Misty. It's all my fault."

"Wha?" Daisy and Lily gasped.

"So, you're admitting your own guilt?" asked Violet.

"Misty came looking for me, and when she finally found me, I didn't want her to leave my side ever again. I kinda kept her occupied while I was doing some training in the Hoenn region."

Misty was shocked, yet touched by Ash's attempt to cover for her.

"Oh Ash..."

"Hey, don't think that gets you off the..." Violet threatened before Daisy put a hand in her face and cut her off.

"We, like, will have plenty of time to talk about this in the morning. It's very late and we, like, have to be well rested in case Team Rocket decides to drop in on us."

Violet didn't seem as if she wanted to table the issue until morning, but she decided to abide by her elder sister's wishes anyway.

"Fine."

Violet turned about and stormed towards the entrance. Lily, out of concern, followed Violet inside.

"Sorry," Daisy apologized for Violet. "She's understandably stressed out, given everything that's gone on in the last 24 hours."

"She's not the only one," Misty admitted. "If we don't stop Team Rocket soon..."

"Don't worry," Ash reassured his girlfriend. "We'll keep Team Rocket from taking over the Kanto region, and then we'll make sure Team Rocket is taken out. For good."

* * *

The next morning, new Team Rocket activity was taking place on the outskirts of Vermilion City. A small wave of Rocket Grunts were charging in from the north on Route 6, and another wave was stationed to the east just outside the entrance to Route 11. Four small black-painted yachts sat two miles south of the harbor, each with several visible Rocket agents standing on deck.

Meanwhile, in the city, panic was already ensuing as citizens scrambled for shelter, Officer Jenny and the local police were trying to guide them to safety, and the local militia was hastily setting up blockades to try and stop the invasion.

Among the soldiers was Lieutenant Surge, barking orders at the men.

"Let's go, people! We're not gonna let Team Rocket take this city! Not before they take down every single one of us!"

Up above, an Arbok-shaped air balloon was assessing the situation from the air, watching the blockades come into place. Aboard the balloon were a Grunt to pilot it... and Marco, peering down on Lt. Surge with a pair of binoculars.

"Lieutenant Surge... that arrogant blowhard," Marco said aloud. "I've been relishing this from the moment the boss assigned me the task of capturing Vermilion. I'm going to enjoy taking him down!"

He then pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket and relayed a message to all of his troops below.

"It's a full go, Rockets. Take no prisoners!"

The troops that were standing by on Route 11 began their charge in, while the boats at sea began their approach on the harbor. Vermilion City was completely surrounded... and there was no way out.

**To be continued next week in Part 3!**


	52. Session: May, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: May, Part 3 (05.09.06/05.01.10)**

An EKG machine sat connected to a body lying in a hospital bed, but it was reading that the patient's heart wasn't beating. It was flat-lining.

But then, all of a sudden, it started registering heartbeat after heartbeat in succession. As it did, Pikachu walked into the room, saw this, and reacted...

"Pika... pika pi**KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

[Translation: "Alive... it's aliv**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!" As in this story.]

* * *

Friday, May 9th, Saffron City Medical Center Psychiatric Ward

"He's nonresponsive, I'm going in," Yagami said as he reached for his radio. "Yagami opening 12C for medical emergency."

"Copy that," replied the in-house dispatcher.

Having been given the go-ahead, Officer Yagami inserted his key and unlocked the door. After opening it, he, the orderly, and the doctor slowly stepped into the padded room. They walked over to the unconscious inmate and started to examine him.

As they did, they were unaware that the door had been closed and locked behind them. The three were trying to help an illusion, convinced that he was an actual person. The inmate himself was looking on through the window, his eyes glowing red as he watched the scene unfold. He smiled, then started to slip out of the white strait-jacket he was in - one he had unloosened some time ago. Underneath it was a complete guard's uniform. He completed the ensemble by attaching a fake mustache to his face and then placing a guard's cap on his head. He then proceeded to walk towards the exit, eyes still glowing as he did.

"We'll be reunited soon, my brother..." he cackled.

* * *

Cerulean City Gym

Daisy was watching the news on TV from the main lobby as Violet and Lily ran about, trying to feed the Pokémon while continuing to prepare the gym for any mass-scale attack.

"All continues to be quiet in Vermilion City for the third straight day," the news reporter on TV stated. "After five days of non-stop fighting between Team Rocket and the forces of Vermilion City, things have quieted to a standstill. Neither side has moved in over 50 hours. Team Rocket's forces remain based within a five-mile radius of the city limits, both on land and at sea. But the militia in Vermilion has done nothing either, only fortifying weak positions, taking stock of damage, and trying to heal the sick and injured. Lieutenant Surge has refused to talk to the media since the unofficial cease-fire began, and has continued to deny reports that the leader of the Rocket Invasion Force is former Junior Master Marco Pereira..."

* * *

Saffron City Medical Center, 17th Floor Lobby

Cassie was sitting by the nurses' station, watching the same news report Daisy was. Or half-watching, as she had a small open folder on her lap, and she was sifting through it. After all, she was still the Pokémon Junior Master, and despite the ongoing crisis across the region, there was some work that couldn't be put off.

Nearby, Ivysaur was patrolling the hallway, particular paying close attention to the door into Room 1705 every time she walked by.

"I hope I'm making the right decision by doing this," Cassie said aloud.

* * *

Meanwhile, down at ground level, Arius and AJ were at the in-patient front desk, trying to visit someone. Unfortunately...

"I'm sorry," the nurse told them after searching the database. "There's no patient by the name."

"How can that be?" AJ asked. "We've been searching high and low in this city for a week, find out she's here, and you're telling us she's not?"

"Once again, I'm sorry," the nurse apologized again.

AJ was about to explode, but Arius put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head, telling him such an act wasn't necessary.

"We must have the wrong hospital," Arius said to the nurse. "Thanks for looking."

With that, Arius headed for the exit. AJ grumbled as he followed. But as they reached the automatic sliding doors...

"What's wrong with you? You know she's here! She's lying to us!"

"She's telling the truth, AJ."

"What?"

"I should've figured this from the start," Arius mumbled. "Our target is in the hospital, but she wouldn't know because she doesn't have the security clearance. Remember whom we're trying to get, after all."

"Then why don't we get..." AJ was about to argue before realizing where Arius was going. "If we did that, that would draw suspicion to us!"

"Exactly. And then we'd never get through without having to go through a slew of security guards. We'll have to figure out another way to get her."

* * *

Back on the 17th floor, Cassie heard a familiar dinging sound fill the air. It was the sound of the elevator arriving. She usually ignored it, as it was usually one of the nurses coming up to start her shift. But she paid much more attention today, as she was expecting someone.

And sure enough, that someone stepped through the doors after they had opened. It was a blonde-haired girl, maybe a year or two older than Cassie, dressed in a button-laden orange jacket and a pair of khaki dress pants. She wore glasses over her eyes and had a white beanie hat plopped on top of her head.

And she was pleased to be up on the 17th floor.

"Ah, you must be the new afternoon security," Cassie said with a smile. "My name's Cassie..."

"Oh my stars, you're Cassie Banks?" the blonde squealed. "The Pokémon League Junior Master! It's so great to be in the presence of such a talented trainer! Especially one that's a girl!"

"Well, thanks! It's always nice to meet a fan."

"I'm willing to do anything to assist you in your work!"

"Good, because this is a very important job. I hope you realize that everything you do while here is top secret. Anything you do up here must stay confined to this floor! No one, absolutely, no one, can know why you're here or what this job entails."

"Don't worry... I won't say a word!"

As Cassie flipped through the folder, which was apparently the new girl's security clearance paperwork, the new girl turned away and made a remark under her breath.

"And soon enough, she won't be saying a word either!"

"Before I show what you're exactly doing," Cassie told her, "I need you to fill out a few final forms. I hope you understand... this is very high clearance, and I have to absolutely make sure you're on the level."

The girl nodded. "I understand."

"Very well... let's go find a room where we can have some privacy, Dominique."

Cassie led the way, while Dominique quickly took stock of the surroundings, noting the one nurse at the station and the Ivysaur on patrol.

"Heh..." Dominique snickered. "This'll be **TOO** easy."

* * *

Arius and AJ were on their way back inside, this time disguised as hospital janitors with mustaches.

"This is going to work, right?" AJ asked, fiddling with his fake mustache.

"Just act natural. Trust me... I've had plenty of training in mastering the art of disguise."

* * *

"An alarm?" Cassie wondered out loud as she heard it ringing in the hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Dominique gasped. "Should we be worried?"

"Maybe it's a false alarm," Cassie guessed as she got up from her seat and headed for the door. "Let me go check the nurses' station."

Dominique growled under her breath over things not falling the way she had hoped.

"No way anyone knew I was coming here! That is, unless..."

She quickly turned to Cassie, who had just put her right hand on the doorknob. Suspecting she had already been found out, Dominique reached into her jacket and flung something thorny from it, right at Cassie's head.

It was a black tulip.

And Cassie knew it was coming the whole time.

With one swift motion, she ducked just underneath the tulip, which inserted itself in the wall next to the light switch.

"I knew there was something off about you!" Cassie exclaimed.

"But not quick enough to save your life!" Dominique yelled, whipping off her clothes to reveal her black and white Team Rocket Secret Ops uniform.

Cassie sensed the Rocket operative pulling a trio of tulips out and throwing them at her. She leaped out into the hall to avoid them and managed to dodge two of them. Not the third, though, which grazed the back of her leg, causing her to wince in pain as she landed face first on the floor. Cassie got to one knee as the Team Rocket operative slowly trotted over to her.

Then, all of a sudden, Ivysaur appeared, jumping up and ramming the Rocket operative in the back. She stumbled forward two steps, at which point Cassie reached out with her right arm in such a way that resulted in the operative losing her balance and falling forward onto the floor. The impact knocked both her beanie hat and glasses off.

"If you thought it was going to be that easy, you thought wrong!" gritted Cassie through her teeth, as she was now up on both knees.

The Rocket operative didn't seem to be pleased with being rammed in the back, as she did her best to mask her pain as she attempted to lift herself up off the floor. All while doing so, she smirked as she noticed a small trickle of blood coming from where the tulip had gotten Cassie's right leg.

"If it's a fight you want... then it's a fight you'll get..."

* * *

Back in the stairwell, Arius and AJ had reached the access door to the hospital's 17th floor. Both teens took out a Pok ball and had them at the ready, based on whatever might be waiting for them on the other side. Arius reached for the doorknob and was about to turn when he suddenly froze. AJ was not happy with Arius' hesitation.

"What are you doing? Open the blasted door already!"

Arius quickly snapped out of it. "Oh, right."

He turned the knob and opened the door slowly. After taking a quick peek down the hall and seeing it empty, Arius went through the doorway, with AJ right behind. The door swung closed behind them.

* * *

Arius and AJ made their way down the hall stealthily, slowly making their way to the center of the floor, where the nurses' station was. AJ peered around the corner as Arius pulled out a miniature copy of the floor plans from his pants pocket.

"Okay, according to our intelligence, the target is in 1705, just a couple of doors down."

"We've got trouble."

"What, AJ? Security guards at the station?"

"I don't see anyone, but I certainly hear someone. Two people, in fact."

"Saur! Ivysaur, saur!"

"And... an Ivysaur?"

Arius joined AJ in looking around the corner. It was at that point that they saw a visible sight of a battle taking place, as the remnants of Razor Leaf fluttered out from the far side.

"Is that all you've got?" shouted a female voice. "Take this!"

More sounds of fighting filled the air. Then, a white-gloved hand popped out, reaching for the top of the nurses' station counter as if to pull the hand's owner up. Shortly thereafter, a blonde-haired girl walked out into view. Her right hand was holding her up, using the counter as a support, while her left hand was placed on her aching back. The young woman was flustered by the circumstances that had led to this point, but she was still focused, as if she was still determined to complete the job she was here to do.

And it didn't take long for Arius and AJ to figure out why she was here, given the Team Rocket uniform she had on.

"She's part of Team Rocket!" AJ exclaimed.

"We have to stop her," Arius said, tossing out his Pok ball. "Let's go, Magmar!"

AJ tossed out his as well. "Go get her, Sandslash!"

The operative was surprised, to say the least, when Magmar and Sandslash materialized before her, blocking her path. Arius and AJ stepped out from behind the corner, intent on keeping her from completing her mission.

"How could I have underestimated..." she murmured to herself.

Ivysaur then trotted out, ending any thoughts of the operative turning around and going back the way she came.

"Saur," Ivysaur said defiantly, immediately getting into a defensive position with vines ready."

"No way..." Arius suddenly remarked, sensing a familiarity about the grass-type. "Could it be..."

Cassie limped around the corner, still wincing in pain from the cut to her right leg... and also now to a matching one on the inside of her right arm.

"Cassie!"

"Wha... Arius?"

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?**" the two shouted in unison.

"I could ask you all the same thing," stated the female Rocket. "It seems the Junior Master had security to keep an eye on her security."

"You're on official Pokémon League business, Cass? And what did she do to you?"

"Yes, and none of your business, Arius! Especially if you're here for what I think you're here for!"

"So I see..." the operative realized. "The PTA got wind of it as well. Very well, then. I guess there's no use denying my intentions. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Agent Double-Oh-Nine of Team Rocket's Special Operations force. But it's simpler to just refer to me as Domino."

"The Special Ops, eh?" AJ smirked. "You rotten Rockets must really want that girl as much as we do if the heavy-hitters are coming out. That's fine, because you're not laying one finger on her as long as I'm standing in the way!"

"Stand down!" Cassie shouted at AJ. "None of you should be up here! This is a restricted area, and I'll have no one get in the way of my mission! To protect the patient in Room 1705! That's my goal, and neither Team Rocket or the Pok mon Trainers' Association will get their hands on her!"

Cassie then glared at her ex, Arius, shooting virtual daggers from her eyes at him.

"And that especially means **YOU**!"

But Arius didn't seem phased in the least bit.

"I'm sorry, Cassie, but we must do what we came here to do. I would explain my reasons, but since you no longer care what I have to say, it's pointless to debate the issue."

Arius then snapped his fingers, and Magmar quickly spewed out a Smokescreen. The area quickly filled with black smoke, instantly making it difficult for Cassie, Domino, or Ivysaur to see or breathe. Domino quickly threw a black tulip in the direction of where Arius had been standing, but the sharpened flower ended up hitting nothing but drywall.

Arius and AJ quickly ran to the door into Room 1705, then were dismayed to find it locked. But they weren't gonna let that deter them.

"Sandslash, use Slash to slice through the door!"

"Sandslash, slash!"

Within a matter of moments, Sandslash had ripped the door into several pieces, which all promptly fell to the floor. AJ stepped over the remnants and into the room. Once inside, his attention immediately turned to the lone bed. Lying unconscious in it with only her head not buried by the thin light blue bed sheets, AJ could already tell this was the girl that they were sent to retrieve.

"Beautiful brown hair, a gorgeous face... I can't believe she's this great trainer Miss Masters says she is!"

He then quickly eyed all of the medical equipment she was hooked up to, and started to grow some concern.

"Hey, Arius, are you sure about this? I'm no medical expert, but how do we know that all this stuff hooked up to her is keeping her alive or not?"

"They wouldn't send simple freelancers like us if that were the case!" Arius yelled from out in the hall. "Now, hurry up!"

Finding the response acceptable, AJ whipped off the bed sheets. He could see that her entire body, as well as most of both of her arms, were wrapped in bandages, and both of her legs were encased in individual plaster casts from the knees down. The bandages on her body were covered by the hospital gown she had been dressed with. AJ quickly went to work disconnecting all the wires attached to her. Moments later, Arius and Magmar ran into the room. Magmar and Sandslash kept an eye on the open doorway while Arius ran over to the window and tried to get it unlocked.

"You never told me how we're going to get her out of here, especially given that your ex, a high-level Team Rocket operative, and security are all standing in our way!"

"Already on it! Just get her ready for transport!"

Arius pulled as hard as he could and finally got the window to start sliding open to his left. Once the window was ajar as far as it could go, he went to work kicking at the protective screen. Meanwhile, AJ had removed the last of the wiring and had gotten the girl to an upright sitting position.

But before they could proceed any further, both felt themselves nearly frozen in place telekinetically. Arius managed to turn his head just enough to see Kadabra using Psychic on them, with Ivysaur standing in front of him, preventing Magmar or Sandslash from making a direct attack. Cassie was standing in the doorway, bracing herself by leaning on the left side of the frame, in order to take all of the weight off of her injured limbs.

"I already know how you're going to get out of here," she said aloud, "and I'm telling you right now, it won't work."

"Nothing personal," stated AJ, "but I don't see you stopping us in your condition."

"I'm stopping you from making a mistake that's going to kill you all! Arius, I already know what you're thinking, and I'll tell you right now, it's not going to work! We're too high up!"

"I can do it! Hypno and I are strong enough!"

"No, you're not! Even as strong as Kadabra and I are, there's no way we'd have enough strength to levitate someone to the ground from 17 floors up!"

"What?" AJ freaked, "That was your plan?"

"Hey, I was improvising!" Arius exclaimed. "Unless you wanted to try and fight your way all the way back down?"

"It would've been possible!"

"So... you're planning an escape, huh?" asked a sinister voice.

Two black tulips were thrown from behind and passed Cassie, and they both struck Kadabra on the arms. The sensation of painful thorns having pierced his skin, Kadabra stopped using Psychic, allowing AJ and Arius to move again. Both of them saw Domino now standing behind Cassie, holding a third tulip to Cassie's neck, essentially taking her captive.

"You don't mind if I help, do you?" Domino asked. "Why don't you start by recalling all your Pokémon?"

Arius and AJ both seemed reluctant, but they pulled out their Pokéballs and recalled Magmar and Sandslash, respectively.

"That includes you too, little girl!" she barked at Cassie.

"Fine," Cassie replied, as she took out Kadabra and Ivysaur's Pokéballs and had them recalled.

"You, on the bed! Move over by the other one, now!"

AJ grumbled as he gently lowered the unconscious girl back onto the bed, then got up and walked over towards Arius. Domino then pushed Cassie forward, and she stumbled right into AJ, who caught her with his arms.

"Now, weren't you doing something a second ago... like, say, trying to kick the screen off over there?" Domino asked, with a sly smirk on her face. "Allow me to help you with that..."

She threw two tulips at the screen's edges, dislodging it from the windowsill and sending it flying away. Domino kept her eyes on the three teens as she slowly limped her way over to the bed. She then took a seat on it, close enough to the unconscious girl's head so that she could easily reach down and play with a lock of her brown hair.

"You know, you could use your psychic powers on her!" Arius reminded his ex.

"Well, don't you think I would've already done that if I could!" she shouted back at him.

"Why are we letting her push us around, anyway?" AJ asked the both of them. "It's three-on-one, plus we have our Pokémon!"

"Because they know what I'm capable of," Domino answered for them. "The psychic, especially, knows that I took it easy on her and her Kadabra. For the moment, anyway."

She reached for the chart on the side of the bed and read the name that was scribed on it aloud.

"Giselle Gravelpot. Hmmm... not exactly a great name for a future Team Rocket operative..."

"If you think you're gonna take her..." Cassie threatened.

"But I am, because you won't be around to stop me. Now, back up towards the window!"

Arius, Cassie, and AJ slowly stepped backwards towards the open window, as Domino got up and mimicked their steps. She drew another tulip from out of her uniform and held it out menacingly.

"Now, turn around and..."

Domino was interrupted when she heard the sound of two hands clapping slowly behind her, from the doorway. Arius peered around Domino and was awestruck at who standing at the door.

"Finally, someone in Team Rocket that's menacingly evil... and she's got the whole package too."

"What are you blathering about?" Domino asked before glaring at Cassie. "And do you have every guy within 15 miles in your employ? Even ones twice your age?"

"Hey!" Cassie objected.

"It must be Giselle!" deduced AJ, before looking slyly at Giselle's unconscious form. "Man, if she can attract this many people when she's in a coma, imagine what it's like when she's awa..."

AJ never finished his sentence, as Cassie elbowed him in the chest.

"Why couldn't you stay locked up, Pauly?" Arius asked. "Last I heard, you were on the road to recovery!"

"Authorities will say anything to hide the truth, dear little brother," Pauly responded. "Besides, there'll be plenty of time to 'recover'... after I get rid of you!"

"Settle your sibling rivalries on your own time!" Domino yelled, throwing a tulip in Pauly's direction.

Pauly's eyes glowed dark red as he stuck his left hand out and used his psychic ability to stop the tulip in mid-air. It then fell unassisted to the ground. His whole body then glowed red, and then, to everyone's surprise save for Arius, the same glow enveloped Domino. With a flick of the wrist, Pauly used telekinesis to fling her to the wall opposite of the bed. The hit didn't knock her out, but she found herself in a state of temporary paralysis, unable to move any of her limbs to pick herself up. Satisfied with his work, Pauly powered down.

"You could've made a beautiful partner," Pauly noted. "Unfortunately, I can't be associated with anyone in an organization. Because evil is much more satisfying when you can call your own shots."

"Why didn't you tell me about your evil brother?" Cassie yelled at Arius.

"And how about anyone else you've severed ties with?" AJ asked. "You know, anyone else who hates you enough to want to kill you? Because if we're gonna be partners..."

"Now's not the time, AJ."

"But if not now, when? I don't want to be looking over my shoulder for danger every time I'm with you!"

"Three years of my life I'll never get back," recalled Cassie.

"My evil brother is right in front of us, and you're commenting on how it's my fault we're not together anymore?"

"Not to wanna repeat the words of a Rocket... but settle your relationship blunders on your own time!" AJ shouted at the ex-couple.

"Why don't I just kill you all so that none of you have to worry about settling things?" Pauly asked, angrily and impatiently.

Arius' older brother then began to glow red all over again, but this time red bolts of electricity appeared, surrounding a small radius around him that was rapidly expanding. Seconds later, a white light began to engulf the room...

* * *

The streets were packed with cars and pedestrians just outside the Medical Center, all heading to or from their lunch breaks. But the normality of the day stopped when an explosion rocked the area. Everyone's eyes turned skywards, expecting to see debris plummeting to the ground. But to their surprise, all they saw was a large blue field of energy containing the entire explosion to the 17th floor of the building. After about a minute or two, the resulting smoke started to die down. At that point, the energy field disappeared, with the only sign of only visible trouble on that floor was the leftover smoke that was still being funneled out of what was left of the window of Room 1705.

* * *

Inside the room, a burned and scarred Pauly laid on the floor unconscious. Two men in purple robes were using their psychic abilities to keep his vitals stabilized, while a woman and a third man used theirs to subdue any remnants of psychic energy in his body.

AJ was stunned by all that had transpired in the past few minutes, as he stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. Arius had managed to get Cassie over to a chair so she could sit down. He had already ripped off several pieces of his shirt and were using them as tourniquets to stem the flow of blood coming out of her right arm and leg. She didn't seem to be happy about it, but she didn't resist his treatment. In not fighting her ex's desires, she looked over at the bed. To her relief, Giselle was still there, no worse for the wear and unaware of what had just happened. Cassie then gazed over to the other side of the bed, where Pauly had Domino pinned telekinetically.

But Domino was no longer there.

Cassie turned her attention to the doorway, where she could see the back of the Saffron gym leader, Sabrina, who was in the midst of shouting out orders to several other robed men and women in the hallway. Once she was done and they all were dispersed, the psychic master entered the room.

Arius and Cassie watched as Sabrina immediately turned her attention to Pauly. She motioned for the two monitoring his psychic energy to step aside. They watched as Sabrina placed two fingers upon Pauly's forehead and observed as she absorbed what remaining psychic energy Pauly's body was still outputting.

"That ought to do it," Sabrina said, then turning towards the duo she had motioned aside. "Go and help the others."

The man and the woman nodded, and left the room. Sabrina then glanced around and saw that Giselle was safe and sound. As was Cassie, as she noted that Arius was next to her. AJ, meanwhile, had come out of his state of shock when he realized whom he was standing next to.

"So, you're the gym leader of Saffron City? If you're really as powerful as what you just did to stop that psychopath, then I definitely need to challenge you to a battle!"

"Maybe some other time," Sabrina responded, emotionless.

Four security guards walked into the room, including the one that Arius and AJ had gotten by on the 13th floor.

"That's him!" exclaimed the aforementioned guard, pointing at AJ, then at Arius. "And that one too!"

The guards then stepped out of the way as Officer Jenny and two fellow officers walked in to make the arrest.

"You're under arrest for trespassing in a restricted area!" Jenny declared as the two officers headed over to AJ.

AJ wasn't pleased with being handcuffed, and he initially tried to resist. But Arius saw this and immediately shook his head, signaling him to stop. AJ complied and let the officers do their job. The one who snapped the handcuffs on then began to lead AJ out, while the other headed for Arius. He stood up, holding his hands up high in the air to signify he wasn't going to resist.

"Wait a minute!"

Cassie got to her feet, but let out another wince of pain as she spread her arms out and blocked the officer's path. Everyone gasped at her rash decision to defend Arius... except Sabrina, who didn't react at all.

"Cassie," Jenny asked her, "do you know this person?"

Cassie looked up at Arius, as if to determine from his face if she should let him off the hook. But when he didn't seem to give him any signs, she started to wonder if he wanted to be let off at all.

After a few seconds of deciding, but as she opened her mouth to answer...

"No."

Arius made the decision for her, nudging Cassie aside and extending her arms forward, towards the officer.

"I've never seen this girl before in my life."

Cassie couldn't utter a response to that claim as the officer handcuffed Arius' left arm, then motioned for him to turn around and put his arms behind his back. Arius and Cassie were, for a second or two, facing each other, yet neither of them actually looked at the other. Once the handcuffs were on, the officer motioned Arius to head for the door. Only then did Cassie look in Arius' direction, as Jenny and Sabrina headed over to her to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked her. "We'd better get a doctor up here to check on your wounds."

"We're going to have to move her as well," Sabrina said, pointing at Giselle. "I'm not sure how structurally sound this room is right now."

"Speaking of which... great job on stopping Pauly and preventing anyone else from getting hurt..."

As Jenny continued to admonish Sabrina for her great save, Cassie shot one last glance at Arius as he exited.

And Arius gave a quick glance back in return.

**To be continued in Part 4!**


	53. Session: May, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: May, Part 4 (05.16.06/05.18.10)

* * *

**

_Two members of Team Rocket could be seen walking out of the locker room. But what was more important than what they were about to do was what they had just done seconds ago._

_Throwing their old orange-colored uniforms into the trash._

* * *

Saturday, May 24th, Vermilion City Pokémon Center

Nurse Joy was in the emergency room, sewing in the last few stitches to complete an operation near a Rattata's right ear. As she did, Chansey ran into the room, waving her arms in a panic to get Joy's attention.

"Chansey! Chansey chansey chansey, chansey!"

Joy finished the operation, then beckoned Chansey to lead the way. The pink Pok mon did, Joy finding the time to remove her gloves and toss them aside as she exited.

The two of them made their way to the front desk, where an alarm was audibly and visibly ringing from the desktop computer. About twenty people of various ages were in the lobby at time, including a Pok mon League soldier who was having his Pok mon healed, and given the tense situation out on the streets, all of them were visibly worried about what this warning siren meant.

Upon viewing the graphics screen and seeing Pok ball after Pok ball appearing from the Center's teleporter, Joy came to the only reasonable conclusion given the situation.

"It's... a Pokémon emergency!"

* * *

Cerulean City Pokémon Center

Sure enough, to the north of Vermilion, the Pokémon Center in Cerulean was facing an emergency situation. An invasion by Team Rocket operatives, who had stormed the place and had, in a matter of minutes, wiped out and captured all of the able-bodied Pokémon and had subdued their trainers. The operatives had begun searching the building to search for the local Nurse Joy, who wasn't in the lobby at the time of the infiltration.

But it was only a matter of time...

"It's the only room unaccounted for..." one grunt said.

"And it's locked," stated a second after testing the doorknob.

"Just kick it down, you fleabags!" shouted a third.

One kick. Then two. Followed by a third...

And then on the fourth attempt, the hinges on the door finally snapped, causing the door to break in half almost exactly halfway up. No less than nine Team Rocket grunts rushed into the room, quickly surrounding the occupants. Nurse Joy, Chansey, and Blissey were all by a Pokémon teleporter, which was currently on and actively transmitting Pokéballs.

"Step away from the teleporter, and no one gets hurt!" one of the grunts ordered.

"Not so fast!"

Several of the grunts' heads turned to the side of the room where there were still many shelves filled with Pokéballs to be extracted out. And standing among them was another pink-haired woman. It was Lily, the second-youngest of the Cerulean sisters, and she had a Pokéball in hand.

"No one's taking over Cerulean City while I'm around! Not before I get a chance to peruse the new outlet center on the south-side and ogle all the new teenage male workers there! Go, Pokéball!"

Lily tossed the Pokéball to the ground and out of it came... a Goldeen!

"Goldeen goldeen! Goldeen, goldeen!"

"Wow... talk about deja vu..." commented Joy.

Unfortunately, one of the grunts ruined the moment of reminisce as he pulled out a small handgun and fired one shot at the teleporter, disabling it instantly. He then pointed the gun at Lily.

"Unless you want to end up like that machine, I suggest you give up!"

Lily mumbled a few unladylike words under her breath as two of the grunts advanced on her.

* * *

Cerulean City Gym

"It's Day Twenty in the battle in Vermilion, and the Pokémon League forces continue to fight on despite having completely lost control of the harbor and a good portion of the high-class south-side," stated the on-site TV reporter matter-of-factly. "But all hope is not lost, as for the second time in as many days, a League offensive led by Lieutenant Surge had beaten back Team Rocket squadrons based on Route 6 in order to allow much-needed food, supplies, and reinforcements from Saffron City and the League itself to reach the suffering citizens of Vermilion. Hope is high, as it is rumored that Agatha of the Elite Four had accompanied the supply party. With her help, the League feels confident that they now can drive Team Rocket from the bustling seaport.

"Meanwhile, Surge is still refusing to be interviewed, and no one in the League seems to want to confirm to the truth that former Pok mon Junior Master Marco Pereira is indeed the man..."

"**IS THAT ALL YOU'RE GOING TO DO ALL DAY AGAIN? JUST WATCH THE NEWS?**"

Daisy turned her attention from looking at the TV and towards the door, where an irate Misty was standing there, holding an open folding chair over her head.

"Where did you get that from? I, like, thought we got rid of all of those flimsy things..."

"**DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!**"

Misty threw the chair at Daisy, who... surprisingly, caught it with her bare hands.

"I caught... wait a minute, **YOU COULD'VE TAKEN MY HEAD OFF!**"

"**WELL, MAYBE YOU'D BE ABLE TO BE FOCUS ON THE TASK AT HAND BETTER IF YOU HAD SOME COMMON SENSE KNOCKED INTO YOU! YOU KNOW HOW SAD YOU MAKE EVERYONE BY MOPING AROUND AND WATCHING ALL OF THE BAD NEWS REPORTS?**"

"**FINE, BUT WHEN WAS IT COMMON SENSE TO THROW A CHAIR AT SOMEBODY'S HEAD?**"

Before Daisy and Misty could get to exchanging blows with their fists, cooler heads prevailed... thanks to the two of them getting surprised by a Water Gun courtesy of Violet, who had come running after hearing all of the screaming from down the hall.

"What is wrong with you two?" Violet asked them. "The end of the world is upon us, and look at you two! Daisy, you've just been sitting around waiting for the inevitable, and I barely recognize you! When's the last time you put on make up, or brushed your hair? And have you even changed your clothes at least once since you woke up?"

Daisy looked at herself, and nearly cried at the state of disarray she had fallen into.

"And Misty... well, you've never had any fashion sense to begin with. But here you are, trying to kill your sister when your boyfriend, who I recall, used to be much dumber and more immature than Daisy, Lily, and myself combined the first time we met him, has been patrolling the city 18 hours a day and trying to keep all of the Pokémon in the gym happy and healthy! Which is supposed to be your job, by the way!"

Misty winced, the painful truth dawning upon her.

"Now, you two can hoot and holler and sulk and cry until Team Rocket comes and smashes the whole gym to pieces, or you can join the rest of us and put a fight, like all gym leaders should!"

Daisy and Misty looked at each other, and after thinking about it for a few seconds, both sisters gathered themselves and nodded in agreement.

"You're, like, right, Violet!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Misty pumped her fist. "It's going to take all of us to keep the Cerulean gym from falling under Team Rocket's clutches!"

Violet smiled. "Now that's the beauty of the Waterflowers shining through!"

The three sisters raised their right arms into the air, each with four fingers sticking up.

"We're the Sensational Sisters! Four strong, four-ever!" they yelled.

"Hmmm..." Misty remarked, "that doesn't work as well without Lily here."

"Chill, Mist," Violet said in reply. "So Lil misses one cheer. It's not like it's the end of the world..."

* * *

Outside the gym, Ash and Pikachu were hard at work reinforcing a wooden barrier that had been built several weeks ago. Nearby, Bulbasaur was in a lookout position from atop a makeshift observation tower, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

"That should it do!" Ash announced, hammering in one last nail. "We're ready for whatever Team Rocket wants to throw at us!"

Suddenly, Pikachu's ears perked up, as he heard the sound of a Pokémon heading their way.

"Pika pi!"

"What is it, Pikachu?"

"Bulba bulba, bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted.

Ash climbed up to the top of the tower to see what was going on. Once there, he turned his head towards downtown. Once he did, he saw Noctowl flying towards the gym, as fast as his wings could flap.

"Whoa... something sure's got Noctowl freaked!"

It only took a few seconds for Ash to find out what, as about half a dozen jeeps began to appear on the horizon. When he saw the giant red 'R' on the lead vehicle, he instantly knew who was coming.

"They've finally come," Ash noted, before looking down to the ground and seeing Pikachu standing by the ladder. "Pikachu, go warn Misty!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, before taking off for the gym's front door.

Ash then turned his attention back towards Team Rocket, as he began formulating a plan to defend the gym in his head.

* * *

As the gym began to come into view, one of the Rocket operatives in the lead jeep raised his left hand in the air. The driver of the vehicle began to slow it to a stop, and all of the trailing jeeps took that as a signal to do the same.

"Get me in touch with the commanders," the operative told his driver.

He then peered ahead at the gym and the barrier that surrounded it, as he waited for instructions on what to do next.

* * *

A few minutes had passed before Pikachu returned, with Misty, Daisy, and Violet right behind him. Ash was waiting for them at the bottom of the ladder leading up the tower.

"They've finally, like, come?" inquired Daisy.

Ash nodded in reply. "Probably about 30 of them."

"That seems a bit much," Violet remarked. "For our small little gym?"

"It's not, considering that they probably know what they're up against," Misty said aloud.

"That's what I figure," Ash added. "I bet they know we're both here."

"So, what's the plan, fearless leader?"

"We wait for them to make the first move."

* * *

"What did the commanders say, sir?" one of the operatives inquired.

"Prepare the scout team," the lead operative replied. "The commanders want to make sure that our chance of success is 100 percent."

The operative turned to one of the teams and gave them a three-finger salute. That was the signal for that team to pull out four Pokéballs and release the Pokémon inside. Out of them emerged four Kecleon, who immediately camouflaged themselves and started heading for the gym.

"Team leaders, prep for invasionary measures! We're going in once the commanders arrive on site!"

As Team Rocket rushed to get ready, the Kecleon had made their way to the barrier wall. They changed color to blend in to the wood as they climbed up and over. On the other side, they stayed attached to the barrier as they attempted to find a safe place to jump down and onto the ground undetected so they could continue their approach to the gym.

One of the Kecleon looked ahead, where the three present Waterflower sisters were calling out some of their Pokémon.

"Vaporeon and Golduck, let's go!" Misty shouted.

"C'mon out, Dewgong!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Starmie, you're on!" yelled Violet.

The four water-types emerged from their Pokéballs, all charged up and ready for battle.

"That's a good start for a defense," commented Ash, before glancing down towards Pikachu. "Ready to back them up, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded, clenching his fist with determination.

"Everyone be on the lookout..."

Suddenly, both Pikachu and Vaporeon's ears popped up. They had both sensed something unfamiliar nearby. Then, without warning, Pikachu fired a thunderbolt to his right, while simultaneously Vaporeon took aim with water gun. Both attacks resulted on contact hits with two Kecleon, each of whom lost focus and became uncloaked upon being hit by thunderbolt and water gun, respectively.

"Like, a sneak attack?" Daisy thought out loud.

The other two Kecleon revealed themselves and both moved to make a retaliatory strike on behalf of their comrades. But...

"Dewgong, Ice Beam!"

Daisy's Dewgong fired, and the ice beam struck both of the Kecleon before they had a chance to dodge, knocking them off their feet.

"Staryu, Bubblebeam!"

"Golduck, Confusion!"

Violet and Misty moved quickly to take down the first pair of Kecleon, with each of their Pokémon's respective attacks blasting them towards the second pair, still dazed from Dewgong's Ice Beam.

"Alright, Pikachu, you know what to do!" Ash called out.

Pikachu charged up and unleashed a massive thunder attack on the four Kecleon.

"**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

The four Kecleon were sent flying all the way back up the hill, where Team Rocket was finishing preparations for the attack.

"Take cover!" one of the grunts yelled.

The operatives quickly scrambled as the four Kecleon came crashing down, all landing in a heap inside a small crater formed by the impact, and all unconscious.

"How did... what the heck kind of power are we dealing with?" one of the other operatives asked, shaking in his boots.

"We can't wait for team leader," the lead operative stated. "Everyone, charge! We'll take them out with mass force!"

A large amount of Pokéballs were thrown in the air, and numerous Pokémon emerged from them. In addition to scores of poison-types like Golbat, Arbok, and Muk, there were also dark-types such as Houndour and Houndoom, as well as fighting-types that included Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop. A total of nearly five dozen Pokémon had been called out, and they all looked battle-tested and ready for a fight.

"Like, here they come!" Daisy shouted, as the Pokémon began to descend the hill towards the barrier surrounding the gym.

Misty gasped. "If they all make it to the fence, they'll knock it down, no doubt!"

"Then it's time to level the playing field!" Ash smiled as he whipped out two Pokéballs. "Heracross and Charizard... come on out!"

Two of Ash's most physically imposing Pokémon appeared, both happy to have been chosen.

"Charizard, separate them all by using Fire Spin!"

Charizard complied, utilizing the attack to separate the charging mob into more manageable groups, and all becoming trapped within the rings of fire.

Except for the Houndour and Houndoom, which charged through without problem.

"I've got this, Ash!" Misty shouted. "Golduck and Vaporeon... use Hydro Pump!"

Misty's two Pokémon used their most powerful water-powered attacks to stop the Houndour and Houndoom in their tracks. As they were being taken care of, Fire Spin began to dissipate around some of the trapped Pokémon.

"Ash!"

"Got it, Misty! Charizard, use Seismic Toss!"

Charizard flew to one of the groups, grabbed an Arbok, and used Seismic Toss on it! But instead of throwing straight into the ground, it threw at some of the other Pokémon, taking out six or seven in one swipe.

"Heracross, Horn Attack!"

Heracross followed right behind Charizard, punishing the leftovers by ramming into their stomachs with his horn. Another Pokéball could be heard opening, as Ash had decided to bring his Pidgeot into the fight.

"Pidgeot, Pikachu! You know what to do!"

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

Pikachu hopped on Pidgeot's back, and the bird Pokémon took to the skies. Pidgeot went straight for the group of Zubat and Hitmonlee.  
Then, as they got close, Pikachu leaped off and into the air.

"Alright! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on the Zubat! Pidgeot, Wing Attack on the Hitmonlee!"

"**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Pikachu zapped the Zubat, frying them all with one blast. Meanwhile, with wings spread, Pidgeot flew through the group of Hitmonlee, knocking them all of their feet.

* * *

Back at the top of the hill, the operative leader and one of his subordinates watched the battle unfold. And he wasn't getting any happier, as their numbers advantage quickly was becoming a non-factor.

"Radio to the squadron leaders! Our only hope of winning this battle is to knock down that barrier!"

* * *

Sure enough, in moments a number of the Rocket grunts were turning their attention away from the Pokémon battles and instead taking it upon themselves to try and knock down the wooden fence using their own human bodies.

But Daisy and Violet were adamant about defending their gym.

"Like, we hate to do this," Daisy exclaimed, "but we have our livelihood to protect here!"

"Not to mention our home," added Violet before turning to Staryu. "Staryu, Water Gun!"

Staryu hopped on top of the fence and sprayed away at the Rocket grunts. Even for just Water Gun, the force of the water coming out was so strong that it was not only soaking them, but keeping them staying on their feet.

"Now that they're drenched... Ice Beam, Dewgong!"

"Dewgong!"

Dewgong's Ice Beam went to work encasing all of the grunts' feet in solid ice. Once that was done, Dewgong stopped her attack. Daisy and Violet high-fived as the grunts examined their predicament.

"Face it!" Violet told them. "Like, the only thing you're getting today are those two seasons way-past-cool footwear!"

Meanwhile, Pikachu, Pidgeot, Charizard, Heracross, Vaporeon, and Golduck were making their way through the enemy Pokémon, two-thirds of which were already either knocked out or severely weakened.

"You might as well give up!" Ash yelled. "We're not giving up this gym, no matter what you throw at us!"

Pikachu and Charizard nodded in agreement, just as they were taking out two more Pokémon each.

But then, without warning, Ash did find something being thrown at him. A plastic case, which he caught right in his breadbasket. But Misty quickly noted the important thing wasn't the case itself, but what was in it.

About a pound of pink hair.

"This belongs to..."

The three sisters eyes quickly shot towards the top of the hill. Their worst fear had come true! Lily had been tied up and her hair...

...was perfectly intact, though ruffled and messy thanks to the rough treatment she had received.

"For a minute there, I thought they'd sunk really low and shaved Lily bald," Violet sighed with relief.

"I share the sentiment, sis, but that's not the worst of her worries right now," snapped Daisy.

Lily was also gagged... which explained why her screams of fear were muffled when a gun was pointed at her head.

"Unless the Waterflower quartet wants to be cut down to a trio, I suggest you surrender."

"Why does that voice sound familiar?" Ash asked aloud.

Misty squinted as she tried to get a better look at Lily's captor. Or captors, as a second figure appeared next to the first. She then recognized green hair and glasses on one and pink hair, albeit in a normal style rather than all balled up like she remembered.

"No way! It's Jane and Calamity!"

Ash gasped. "But the last time we saw them, they were put in a Maximum Security Prison on Trovita Island!"

"Look who it is!" Jane pointed out. "Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower!"

"Talk about two teenagers we feel like killing right about now!" Calamity growled menacingly.

Ash and Misty kept both eyes on the two Rockets, who were now in traditional all-black Rocket uniforms instead of the orange they had always worn before.

"But we're willing to spare your lives and the gym," Calamity said to them. "Only on one condition, though."

"That the two of you come with us!" exclaimed Jane.

"Why would we do that?" Ash asked in defiance.

"Well, to be frank, I love your little water ballet shows. I'd be willing to let you continue them. After all, I'm sure the many members of Team Rocket would like to have a fun source of entertainment in the new world! Of course, as the new owner of the gym, I'll have full control of what happens in the shows..."

"Wait... what?" Daisy shouted. "Since when?"

"Since we're taking over this city! Your shows are the only reason we're letting the gym stand rather than be reduced to rubble!"

"I'm talking about why you want us to come with you?" redirected Ash.

Calamity shrugged his shoulders. "Apparently, the boss wants you alive for some reason. Oh, and before I forget... or else!"

Calamity cocked the handgun and pulled the trigger.

**CLICK...**

Nothing come out of the gun, to the good guys' relief.

"I will tell you that this is a seven-round chamber in this gun, and that I only have one bullet left in it," Calamity smirked. "But where is it? It could be the last one... or the next one!"

"You're bluffing!" Violet shouted.

"You really wanna test me?"

Calamity squeezed the trigger twice more in quick succession.

**CLICK, CLICK...**

"Two more misses. One-in-four chance the next squeeze kills pinky here."

More muffled screaming could be heard from Lily.

"Now that I think of it," Jane said, placing her hand on Lily's head. "Given we have the same hair color, maybe after you kill her, Cal, maybe I can take her place in the Waterflower sisters."

"If you think we're gonna let you..." Daisy shouted.

"Kidding! I'd much prefer to be hands-off, anyway."

"Enough!" yelled Misty. "This ends here and now!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Calamity.

**CLICK.**

"One-in-three-e-e-e-ee!"

"What are we going to do?" Misty asked Ash, more worried than ever.

Ash scowled. "The only thing we can do."

He pulled out three Pokéballs from his belt...

"Pidgeot! Charizard! Heracross! Return!"

The three Pokémon returned to their Pokéballs without question. A little confused, Pikachu ran back to Ash.

"Pika pi!"

"I'm sorry, Pikachu," apologized Ash.

"What are you doing?" questioned Misty. "Don't tell me you're..."

"Giving up? I don't want to, but unless you see some other way of saving Lily..."

Misty went silent, as she couldn't think of a response. Then, after a few seconds, she motioned for Daisy and Violet to do the same.

"That's more like it," Jane said with a smile as Misty, Daisy, and Violet recalled their Pokémon.

"Nice to see you all not trying to stop us for once," Calamity commented.

Ash and Misty both growled in frustration.

* * *

A few minutes later, a safe and sound Lily was seen hugging her sisters Daisy and Violet. But it was hard to happy over their reunion, given the fact that Rocket grunts were behind them, hard at work destroying the defensive barrier Ash and his Pokémon had put all their sweat and blood constructing the past two weeks.

Not to mention their gym's new owner, Jane, keeping a close eye on them.

Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, and Pikachu, all handcuffed together, were being escorted to a waiting black van. But right before they were shoved in, Calamity walked over with a gift for them.

In the form of remote-control explosive collars, which he attached to both Ash and Misty's necks.

"Just to make sure you don't get any funny ideas on the way back to Team Rocket's own maximum security prison," Calamity explained, "these collars are rigged to go off if the wearers get more than ten feet away from each other. So I suggest you two lovebirds snuggle up on the trip... if you wish to live through it!

"Also, I would suggest not tampering with the collars, as they are also rigged to go off in anyone tries to take them off!"

Calamity then showed off the remote to them.

"Of course, if I so choose, I can detonate them remotely as well. But seeing as the boss wants you alive, that's an option that I'll sadly never get to utilize."

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were guided into the back of the van, and then the doors were shut closed behind them, Calamity laughing maniacally as they were.

* * *

Saturday, May 31st

A monitor replayed the images of Ash, Misty, and Pikachu being led into the van, followed by a cutaway to the van driving away from the Cerulean City gym minutes later.

The video was replaced on-screen by a female news reporter, on location near the aforementioned gym.

"That was the scene a week ago today," she explained, "and that was the last time anyone has seen former Pokémon Junior Master Ash Ketchum or Cerulean City gym leader Misty Waterflower. Two operatives have claimed responsibility for their kidnapping..."

Mug shot photos of Jane and Calamity were displayed onscreen to the reporter's right (viewer's left).

"Only known as 'Jane' and 'Calamity,' they are high-level Team Rocket operatives that had escaped from the Trovita Island Maximum Security Prison almost exactly eleven months ago. No one knows why they have eluded being found by the police for so long, or why they suddenly decided to reappear. No doubt Team Rocket's current in-motion plan to take control of the entire Kanto region has something to do with it."

The reporter then motioned the cameraman to follow her up the hill, where at the top they could see down towards the gym. The wooden barrier that once stood surrounding the building had been replaced by a more menacing barbed wire fence. No less than half a dozen Rocket grunts were patrolling outside and inside the fenced area, and that was just what could be seen from the front.

"Cerulean City was the latest city to fall under their control, and those escapees, Jane and Calamity, have taken over the Cerulean City Pokémon gym and made it their 'home away from home,' so to speak. Since seizing control of the gym, no one has left or entered the building..."

* * *

Vermilion City

Somewhere in the trenches on the city borders, Lieutenant Surge was watching the live news report along with his Raichu and members of the local militia.

"The Pokémon League has not responded since this incident, most likely because all of their resources are dedicated to stabilizing the Vermilion City conflict area and attempting to retake captured cities such as Celadon and Fuchsia..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in some secret unknown location, Cassie was also watching the news as she sat beside the bed in which the still-comatose Giselle currently laid.

"Many people around the region, including those in cities not yet under Team Rocket's control, are beginning to lose faith in the League, and pleas for help to the rest of the world are multiplying by the hour."

* * *

Back with the reporter, whom with her cameraman, was heading towards the front gate, where a podium had been set up.

"The silence from the League forced Jane and Calamity to issue a written statement of their own three days ago. It demanded that the Pokémon League be disbanded immediately and that the members of the Elite Four, as well as any of the region's still uncaptured gym leaders surrender themselves to Team Rocket. The statement also said that failure to comply will lead to the complete destruction of the Kanto region!"

Suddenly, she saw the front door to the gym open as she and her cameraman came to a stop a few feet from the podium and the gate, where four Team Rocket members stood guard. Two of them opened the doors of the gate.

"Jane and Calamity are going to come out here to address the League's non-compliance of their demands, and, at the risk of the lives of my cameraman and myself, we were allowed to exclusively show this so-called press conference live."

A few people stepped out of the gym, but it wasn't Jane, Calamity, or anyone in a Rocket uniform. It was Daisy, Violet, and Lily, and they surprisingly looked to be unharmed. In fact, there were no restraints on them at all, save for the booby-trapped collars around their necks.

"It's the Waterflower sisters, Misty's elder siblings. It was rumored that they were prisoners of Jane and Calamity, but this is the first visual confirmation we have of that fact. But... they look as if they aren't prisoners at all! What's going on here?"

The trio walked past the guards at the gate and stepped up to the podium in a calm, orderly manner. Once at the podium, Daisy motioned for the cameraman to get a little closer to make sure what she and her sisters were about to say could be heard clearly.

Lily started things off.

"You're, like, probably wondering why we look like we just got back from the spa. Well, the truth is that, despite holding us hostage, Team Rocket has allowed us to continue with a daily beauty regiment. Isn't that, like, the best? Tee hee!"

Violet then took over, with a more serious look on her face than her younger sister.

"All kidding aside, you're probably wondering about our latest fashion statement."

Violet pointed to the collars.

"These things are rigged to explode, killing us if any one of us tries anything funny. So, for the sake of our own lives and, like, my hairdo, please don't try to do anything to save us!"

Daisy was the last to speak, and she was the most stoic of them all. She looked directly into the camera, but in actuality her focus was only on one person... the lone news reporter.

"Team Rocket has sent your TV station a videotape, which they should play live on the air after I finish my next sentence. And I quote, 'If the Pokémon League and the gym leaders our previous statement were sent out to do not all surrender by 5 pm tomorrow, this will happen to Ash Ketchum and our younger sister, Misty...'"

* * *

Intrigue turned to horror when both Lieutenant Surge when the tape the station that started playing turned out to be the video of Giselle being electrocuted by the Dissolution Chamber two months ago, but on a continuous loop that showed only the electrocution and nothing else.

* * *

The reporter, which was on the phone with her producer live, started freaking out when she heard nothing but silence on the other end.

"Sir, what's going on?" she asked aloud. "What's on that tape?"

Daisy, Violet, and Lily all looked quizzically at each other. They had no idea what was on the tape they had been ordered to tell the whole world to watch. And even if they thought whatever was on it was bad, they had no real idea of how bad.

Suddenly, two of the guards ran up to the podium and, with rifles pointing at them, hastily ordered the girls to get back inside. They quickly complied, though not without fuss.

"No!" Daisy cried out, realizing what was about to happen. "You can't do this!"

The news reporter drew her attention away from her phone as the sisters were taken away. The other two guards walked towards them.

* * *

As the video ended, the TV feed was returned to the live camera... just in time to hear Daisy's last words before she was pushed back through the gym doors.

"**YOU CAN'T KILL THEM! NOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Before the doors were closed, viewers around the world watched as the reporter was executed with a shots to the head. Before the cameraman could react, another shot was fired...

And then all that could be seen on the live feed was static...

**End Session: May**  
**Storyline to be continued in Session: June!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: May':**  
I guess we're gonna start pushing that PG-13/T rating, huh?

A cameo appearance from all of Brock's siblings starts the notes off for this session. It's sad that this will most likely be their only appearance in this fic (except for may the epilogue?), and it had to be in such a sad situation. And that was only the first of many in this session full of despair.

As what is to be expected of famous Team Rocket duos, Belle and Starr are named after a famous Western outlaw. As what was not to be expected... they were undercover as Team Rocket operatives, but actually weren't! Someone should've figured that out when it was revealed their mascot was Pidgeot, especially since it is the evolved form of the mascot of an actual Team Rocket duo in this story.

Fun fact of the session: Angela, Belle's real name, is actually named after an old classmate of mine from high school. As you'll see next session, Angela here has something in common with her... and hint, it has nothing to deal with hair color.

For some reason, imagining dub-voiced Butch saying "'Cause I'm starting to get a lust for blood!" is just funny to me. I dunno why.

More oddity... despite being afraid of the current situation, Stephanie and Amber took time to change into their cheerleader outfits. Stephanie's easy to explain away, but... you think Amber would willingly be here if she had finally figured out what she wants to do with her life?

Here's the debut of another cross-bred Pokémon thanks to Team Rocket's experiments... this one of the three first-generation starters' fully evolved forms! Talk about a dangerous combination!

So, Part 2 of this session showcases the more mature Ash and Misty in battle for the first time (especially in Ash's case). This is where the two of them come into their own as the best teenage trainers not only in the Kanto region, but the entire world!

Volt Tackle also makes its debut in this session, and you definitely will be seeing a lot more of it. I believe this is also, and the only, third-generation attack you'll see in this story, which sticks loosely to the first- and second-generation games only.

I bet you're wondering who the 'Mistress' is...

It's hard to watch my characters Arius and Cassie fight against each other, so writing the entire sequence with them wondering what the other's doing there wasn't easy to write. Not to mention the fact that they also had to deal with the dangerous Domino, and the arguably even more deadly Pauly shortly thereafter.

That reminds me... who has the brains in the couple? Apparently it's Cassie, with Arius' escape plan involving jumping out a 17th floor window with his partner AJ and a comatose Giselle... not very well thought out.

"And do you have every guy within 15 miles in your employ? Even ones twice your age?" Did anyone actually giggle about Domino's observation? You can admit it... but for a girl with a lot of strengths, Cassie is assisted a lot by boys, isn't she?

Pauly was not there to help, though, that's for sure. He's Arius' older, eviler brother. Want to know where he came from? All the way back in Episode 11 of "The Adventures Series." Go read that if you want to know why he was locked up (though his actions in this session help in that explanation, if you hadn't noticed).

Speaking of flashing back to the far past... hopefully really old school fans of the Pokémon anime will recognize some similarities between the Pokémon Center opening scenes and Episode 2! Yes, that Episode 2 way, way, way back then! Nostalgia's great sometimes...

Though Lily certainly wouldn't agree...

Jane and Calamity had been wearing orange-colored Team Rocket uniforms for the longest time. The fact that they have finally switched over to the more standard black unis definitely means trouble with a capital 'T.' As if they weren't a lot of trouble already...

Calamity playing Russian Roulette with a handgun he has pointed at Lily's head... not originally the plan. But, during writing, I figured it upped the tension even more. It especially helps, given that Ash and Misty are forced to surrender despite being strong enough to take down Jane and Calamity themselves.

The explosive collars were added to make the surrender more believable as well.

Oh... if you thought what Team Rocket did at the end of this session was cruel... well, let's just say this story will start to feel damn unpretty really, really soon...

* * *

**'Session: June' Trailer:**  
The Kanto region is on the verge of a complete collapse. The public is starting to turn on the Pokémon League, and all hope seems lost. As the people turn to a new third party to save their lives, Ash Ketchum knows there's only one group who can save the world... and he's a part of it. But before he can help, he'll have to keep from being executed by the one and only Pokémon Junior Master.

'Session: June' is next. Thus the Earth shall not turn to Ash.


	54. Session: June, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

Onward to the penultimate session! Lots to get to, and plenty to set up for the big finale! So let's get this show on the road!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and several other characters were imagined up by me and can't be used by anyone else without my expressed written permission. Really, it doesn't pay to steal other people's characters, believe me.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and , which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: June, Part 1 (05.23.06/06.21.10)**

* * *

_Previously, on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," Team Rocket had declared all-out war on the Kanto and Johto regions, and were starting to take control of several major cities. As high-ranking officials and gym leaders such as Koga and Brock began to get apprehended by Team Rocket, Pallet Town found itself under siege._

_Gary Oak and Tracey Sketchit led the small contingent determined to protect the town at all costs, but the squadron led by Cassidy and Butch proved too much for them to handle. That's when Ash and Misty showed up, fresh from learning how to control their supernatural powers at Mt. Pyre thanks to Wallace. With their newfound strength, Ash and Misty, along with their Pokémon, Pikachu and Vaporeon, neutralized Cassidy, Butch, and their all-powerful cross-bred Pokémon, Blastizaur._

_But as one threat was taken care of, two more emerged elsewhere in the region. Marco had gathered an army and descended upon Vermilion City, where Lieutenant Surge fought valiantly to save his hometown. Meanwhile, Domino was in Saffron City to locate and kidnap the comatose Giselle, as Cassie fought to make sure her mission didn't succeed. But things got more complicated when not only her ex, Arius, showed up with his partner, AJ, on behalf of the Pokémon Trainers' Association, to take Giselle for themselves, but also her ex's evil older brother, Pauly, out for revenge!_

_Misty, in the meantime, raced home to Cerulean City with Ash, in attempt to help protect her gym with her sisters, should Team Rocket send an invasion force their way. And sure enough, it came. Again, Ash and Misty gained the upper hand on Team Rocket, but that all changed when they saw that one of Misty's sisters, Lily, was in their clutches._

_To make matters worse, she was in the clutches of Calamity and Jane, Team Rocket's most ruthless pair of operatives. In order to save the Cerulean gym and Lily's life, Ash and Misty gave into their enemy's demands, and surrendered._

_With Ash and Misty in their custody, Calamity and Jane turned their attention to the rest of the Pokémon League, demanding that all of the remaining high-ranking officials and gym leaders turn themselves in. After several refusals to comply, the duo made one final threat. They revealed that they had possession of the Dissolution Chamber, the same device that had nearly killed Giselle and had put her into a coma, and were threatening to use it on Ash and Misty._

_And this time, they were going to make sure it did what it was designed to do... regardless of the cost of Ash and Misty's lives..._

* * *

Sunday, June 1st, Team Rocket Maximum Security Prison

Inside one of the facility's three operating laboratories, several scientists were scrambling around, attempting to get ready for the big event that was only a couple hours away from transpiring. A pair of Team Rocket grunts were also in the room, keeping guard to make sure no unauthorized personnel could get in.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. One of the grunts turned to answer it, and was greeted by a third grunt.

"Boss wants a progress report," the third said to the first.

"Everything's proceeding on schedule," reported the first.

The third nodded, then left the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, the warden of the prison was communicating via videophone with the head honcho of Team Rocket himself, Giovanni.

"I'm pleased to report that the Dissolution Chamber will be up and running within the hour," declared the warden.

"Excellent," Giovanni said with a smile.

"I'm assuming the League still has not responded to your demands, sir?"

"Not even a frivolous rebuttal. But I can't blame them... we're already in control of a majority of the Kanto region, and the few areas that aren't under our control are just one big incident away from descending into complete anarchy. Today's little stunt should take care of that. But even if that doesn't happen, I've already set in motion plans to make a grand assault on the Indigo Plateau. Either way... the League will soon be no more."

"Very good, sir."

"I'm sending one of my best agents in to serve as my personal representative..."

* * *

Somewhere in the air, just west of Celadon City

A helicopter was flying in the direction of the prison. Along with the two pilots, the only other person on-board was Marco. He seemed a bit unhappy, but he was keeping his mouth shut as the chopper continued to make its way to its destination.

* * *

"Pray that everything goes well," Giovanni threatened, "because I've told him that if just one thing goes awry, he is to make sure heads will roll! And I've given him explicit orders to start with you. Understood?"

The warden gulped.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Deep underground, exact location unknown

About thirty feet or so under the surface, a group of chain gangs were hard at work constructing an underground tunnel for a future southern branch of the magnet train tracks exclusively for Team Rocket's use. The prisoners employed there were either digging or stabilizing the tunnel, or installing electric rail tracks, all under the watchful eye of Team Rocket operatives.

One of the chain gangs charged with digging the tunnel was made up entirely of the contingent that, just a month ago, had fought to keep Fuchsia City from falling under Team Rocket's control. As 'reward' for the failure, they were all sentenced to toil in the tunnel together, including the city's former gym leader and current Elite Four member, Koga.

But one of them wasn't happy with the sudden change of venue.

"I can't believe they're making us do this!" a male in his 20s, complained. "And all of a sudden, too! They seemed perfectly content to let us rot in our cells until today!"

"It's... complicated..." Koga could only say.

"How complicated could it be?"

"Remember we heard that they were holding the Junior Master and the Cerulean gym leader?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Team Rocket plans to eliminate them today, live for the whole world to see!"

"That's... that's insane!"

"Of course, if things don't work out, they have insurance..."

Koga motioned towards the extraordinary number of guards keeping an eye on them... and all of them had firearms on them.

* * *

Back at the prison, in a dimly-lit and window-less section, a solitary guard made the rounds in the narrow hallway that passed by the single-occupancy prison cells, to whose entrances were limited to one side of the hall.

Inside one of the small and extremely cramped cells sat a very quiet Ash Ketchum. It was hard to tell what condition he was in, given there was no light at all in the room. Still, he could be heard breathing normally as he sat with his back against one of the side walls. The only noise he could hear, other than his breathing, was that of the footsteps of the aforementioned guard.

But once those faded away, Ash found another noise to fill the void.

His own voice.

"Misty... Misty!"

No response. And then suddenly...

"Ash?"

"Yeah."

In the next cell over, Misty was sitting with her own back against the same adjacent wall. Again, it was hard to tell her present condition, but she also seemed to be breathing normally.

"How are you holding up?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Could be better. I mean, they're treating me fine, but I can't survive on one meal a day! I am still a growing boy, you know!"

Misty couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

"C'mon, Mist, I'm serious!"

"I know. Still... what are they planning to do with us? I'm not quite sure how long we've been in here... but they're treating us better than I expected."

"That honestly makes me more worried."

"Uh huh. Whatever they're planning, it's gotta be big. And that's bad for us."

"To be frank, though, I'm more worried about Pikachu and the others."

"They better have not done anything to hurt them..."

* * *

The warden was heading towards the exit closest to the helipad with a Team Rocket grunt on either side of him. But just as he was about to reach for the door handle, he heard someone call out to him.

"Warden, sir!"

The warden stopped and turned around to see an operative run up to him. One of the grunts grimaced at this operative's presence, but he did it in a way that the other grunt couldn't see it.

"It's those Pokémon, sir."

"The ones of those teens?"

"Yes, sir. They've refused to cooperate with us!"

"You've had a week to get them under control and ready for distribution to other agents! Is there no one in this facility that can do that one simple task?"

"It's just..."

"Enough! I guess we have no choice. Eliminate them all! Except for the Pikachu and the Vaporeon... we need those two for today's little broadcast to the world!"

The operative saluted, understanding his orders. "As you wish, sir."

As he ran off, the warden and his two bodyguard grunts did another about face and headed out the door. Once outside, they glanced out to the pad, where a black helicopter with Team Rocket's logo on it was touching down. Once safely planted on the pad, the co-pilot opened his door and went to the rear door. Once slid completely open, Marco stepped out.

He was scowling as he walked over towards the warden. He was muttering obscenities under his breath, too, which could be heard as the copter's engines were shut down in the background.

"So," the warden smiled, recognizing Marco. "You're the new prodigy the boss has said so much about. Marco Pereira!"

"I keep telling people that I don't go by that name anymore! The only name I respond to now is 'Mark.'"

"Very well then, Mark..."

"Stop wasting my time! I'm only here because the boss ordered me to be here! If I had my way, I'd still be on the battlefront in Vermilion, plotting our next attack on Surge and his League cronies!"

"Of... of course..."

"So, when does this go down?"

"Soon. The machine should be ready any minute, and then we'll go retrieve the test subjects."

"Good. Notify me when you're ready to begin."

One of the guards then held the entrance into the facility open, as he was to lead Mark to a room to wait in.

* * *

Back in the laboratory, the scientists had just finished setting up the Dissolution Chamber. All that was left was to go through the safety checks to make sure everything was working like it was supposed to.

"Alert the warden and the professor!" exclaimed one of the scientists. "We're ready."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Ash and Misty could hear footsteps in the hallway. A whole lot of them. They both moved away from the wall and towards the center of their cells. Once the footsteps stopped, an assortment of locks being undone could be heard.

"Hands up where we can see them!" someone yelled.

The door opened and two flashlights shone into the cell. Their guiding light focused towards the lone body in the room, Ash's. The teen was sitting on the ground, his arms chained together; the same with his legs. His clothes were slightly tattered, the hair on his head was a little messy, not to mention dirty, and he smelt bad.

Ash looked out the door and saw, in addition to the two grunts holding the flashlights were two more with rifles pointed at his head, and a trio of Nidoking, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

"This is why I hate coming down here," noted one of the rifle carriers.  
"It smells worse than an unkempt farm!"

"Alright, you," the other said to Ash, ignoring his comrade. "Step out here... slowly!"

Ash did as he was told and made his way into the hallway. Once there, he saw that another group was in front of Misty's cell and was making her come out as well. Misty was pretty much in the same state of cleanliness, or rather, lack of, as Ash was.

"Let's get you two suckers cleaned up. Team Rocket wants you to shine in your finest moment! Your last one in front of the world, that is!"

* * *

The warm water descended from the shower-head and onto Ash's dirty body. He stood there, eyes closed for a minute or two, as he let the cleansing liquid run all over him, getting rid of all of the stench and filth that had accumulated over the past week.

Outside the open shower area of the men's locker room, one lone guard stood watch, waiting for the young male to make himself presentable.

"Whatever's going on," Ash thought to himself. "Misty and I have to get out of here. We've played possum long enough. Still... can we even escape from here all on our own?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the squadron was leading Ash and Misty towards the laboratory. Both were now wearing white short-sleeve shirts and white pants, similar to one of the uniforms the Rockets wore, minus the accompanying logo anywhere on the clothing. They were each chained at the wrists again, just like in the cells, but they were no longer wearing the ankle chains, for ease of transport.

"Where do you think they're taking us?" Misty asked.

"Shut up and keep walkin'!" one of the Rockets yelled at her.

Misty promptly kept her mouth shut, but it didn't matter as they were ushered in through the double doors into their destination. They were a little surprised to be brought into the laboratory, where the many parts and panels of a complicated machine sat all around them. Ash counted no less than eight scientists in the room, all working on whatever the machine that lied in front of them did. Meanwhile, Misty noticed two huge cameras, like those used for filming in TV studios, were in the room, and were being hooked up for broadcast.

"Ash..." Misty said to her boyfriend, with a hint of fear in her tone, "I really don't like where this is going..."

Ash could only respond by growling. This was going to end badly for them if they couldn't find a way to escape.

"So... I finally get to meet you two in person..."

Ash and Misty turned their attention to the doorway, where the lead scientist in the laboratory walked in.

"Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. You two are pretty popular, apparently."

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"My name is Werner Geissler. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

Misty gasped. "I thought you looked familiar! You're that professor from Germany that's under the employ of the Pok mon League! The one that was helping Erika out with her research!"

"But if you're working for the League," Ash thought out loud, "then what are you doing here? Is Team Rocket forcing you to work for them?"

"Quite the contrary, young man. I am here of my own free will!"

"What?" the two teens yelled simultaneously.

"You see, after a certain incident, the League decided that the quest to find the five 'chosen' teenagers and help them escape from the curse of their powers was no longer a viable option financially. Needless to say, the services of me and my team were no longer needed. But we were determined to see this through, no matter how long it took or how much it costs..."

"And that's why you're with Team Rocket now," deduced Misty unhappily.

"You're in this for the money?" growled Ash. "Do you know what's going on out there? In cities across the region?"

"Don't really care," replied Professor Geissler. "It's not my city... or country even, for that matter."

"How dare you!"

"Really? You two are mad at me? Especially since the machine before you has the power to finally separate you from your accursed powers? To be able to go back to the life of normal trainers? I assure you that all of the bugs are worked out this time. Unlike with her..."

"Her?" Misty racked her brain. "But the only other girl with powers besides me is..."

"Giselle!" Ash finished his girlfriend's thought.

"Ah, so you know her! Good... that'll make telling this easier..."

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the other laboratories on the grounds, a group of about eight Team Rocket operatives were gathered. One of them was holding a glass case that had Pikachu in it... and he wasn't too happy about being caged up.

"**CHUUUUUUUUUU! CHUUUUUUUUU!**"

Pikachu was trying to use Thunderbolt to break out, but it was no use. The specially-designed case was resistant to electric attacks.

"Does this thing ever give up?" the operative holding the case asked. "He's been going at it for almost ten minutes now!"

"He's either really stupid or really determined," one of the others remarked. "Regardless, he'll calm down when he sees where we're taking him and Vaporeon."

A third operative held up Vaporeon's Pokéball, while one of the others was holding a small box filled with the rest of Ash and Misty's Pokéballs.

"What about the others?" asked the third.

"Why do you think we're in here?" the first said in response.

The third then placed the box on the floor. As the others headed for the exit, he took out one of the Pok balls and tossed it towards the opposite end of the room. Once he did that, he bolted for the door. The Pok ball, meanwhile, had hit the ground and opened on contact. Misty's Horsea emerged from it.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called out, having stopped his attacks to call out to Horsea for help.

"Horsea?"

But by that point, the operatives had already escaped the room and had closed and locked the door behind them. Horsea looked around and saw nothing but a box.

But then a large gate started to open upwards behind her. Horsea bounced to turn around... and she didn't like what she was seeing. Standing on the other side of the gate were several of Team Rocket's cross-bred Pokémon! One was a Nidorino with the wings and stinger of a Beedrill. Another was an Ampharos that had the head and horns of a Stantler as well as the tail of a Gligar. But the biggest and most threatening of them all was a Dragonite with the skin color and wings of an Aerodactyl!

Horsea feared for her life as the three charged at her.

* * *

"That's what happened to Giselle?" Misty asked, partially in disbelief.

"Yes, sadly. When she tapped into her powers subconsciously as a defense mechanism, she overloaded the Dissolution Chamber. Though the experiment wasn't a success, I'd say her actions probably saved her life."

"Saved her life? She's a vegetable now!"

"How can you justify that?" Ash asked.

"Good question. One that I'll never get to answer because, like I told Team Rocket, I don't know what became of her."

"What do you mean?"

"The current Junior Master was put in charge of keeping an eye on her."

Ash and Misty looked at each other and knew instantly whom he was talking about.

"Cassie!"

"Yes. And, for their own protection, their location was made top secret. That's all I know... less than a handful of people know her current whereabouts, and I am not one of them. Not that it matters anymore... as, after weeks of tinkering, the Dissolution Chamber is fixed!"

"Wait a minute... you're still not serious about using it on us, even after telling us what happened to Giselle!"

"Of course! There's no way to know for sure without actually using it, but the machine should work as intended this time."

"Are you nuts?" Ash screamed. "What if you didn't fix it? What if does the same thing to us that it did to Giselle?"

"And let's say you did fix it and it works as intended," added Misty. "What makes you think Team Rocket will let us walk out of here alive?"

"Nonsense!" objected another male in the room.

Everyone turned to see the warden applauding Ash and Misty's deductive reasoning skills. But the frown on his face didn't seem to match his actions...

"If the Dissolution Chamber works, you two will be allowed to walk out of here on your own power."

"You're bluffing!" called out Ash. "You're already keeping tabs on Misty's sisters, and I'm sure you're doing the same with my family and friends back in Pallet Town! If we walk out of here, they're as good as dead!"

"Plus," picked up Misty. "We'll notify the police and the League about this place! They'll free everyone you have here! And I'm sure your boss doesn't want that to happen!"

"Professor," Ash turned towards the scientist. "It's not too late! You haven't done anything against the law yet. You can't trust Team Rocket! You can stop this all right now, before you do something that might cost you your life!"

"As heartwarming as your offer sounds, I'm determined to see this experiment through to its end. It's an acceptable risk to me, regardless of the outcome. I'm here to a job, and that's it!"

"Unbelievable!" yelled Misty. "You're putting the advancement of science and money before anything else?"

"Mwa ha ha!" laughed the warden. "That's what I like about Professor Geissler. He's just doing his job. As I'm about to do mine. Now... which one of you brats wants to be first? Don't be shy... the world's gonna be watching."

He motioned to the two cameras, which were being turned on at that very moment, but were not yet broadcasting. Ash and Misty looked at each other and then at the numerous Team Rocket operatives and grunts in the room. There didn't seem to be any way for them to escape. It looked like it was going to be their last day alive.

And it was going to be broadcast all across Kanto for everyone to see.

**To be continued in Part 2!**


	55. Session: June, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: June, Part 2 (05.30.06/06.25.10)**

* * *

Sunday, June 1st, Team Rocket Maximum Security Prison

Ash and Misty growled in anger as Team Rocket's reason for keeping them alive was unfolding in front of them. Two cameras were trained on them, ready to broadcast the event for all of Kanto to see. Across from them stood the prison's warden, as well as Professor Geissler, who had signed on as a freelance scientist in order to complete an experiment that had been put on hold several months ago.

An experiment designed to safely strip the mystical powers of the five 'legendary' kids without killing them.

"So," the warden demanded, "I'll ask this again. Which one of you wants to volunteer to be first?"

Ash and Misty glared at their captor, but at the same time, they were buying time, hoping to come up with a plan to escape this situation.

"Very well... I suppose our Guest of Honor will have to make that decision for you!"

"Guest of Honor?" Ash wondered out loud, looking at Misty to see if she had any idea who that was.

One of Team Rocket's grunts glanced down at his watch to look at the time. It was 4:56.

"Any minute now..." he mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Over in Laboratory 3, Misty's Horsea was under attack from three of Team Rocket's cross-bred Pokémon. Pikachu was helpless as he sat in an electricity-resistant glass case and could do nothing but watch as Horsea was thrown around like a rag doll.

The water-type ended up on the receiving end of a shoulder-led tackle by the Beedrino, got stomped on by the Amantgar, and got smacked by Dragondactyl's Wing Attack. The last attack resulted in her landing just inches in front of Pikachu's prison.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out. "Pika pikachu, pika!"

Horsea was badly injured, and was on the verge of fainting, but Pikachu yelled at her to get up and find a way to release him so he could help.

Then, all of a sudden, the door into the laboratory slid open, and a large group of people ran in, to all of the Pokémon's surprise.

"Get 'em!" one of them yelled.

Dozens of Pokéballs were thrown into the air, and numerous numbers of Pokémon emerged from them...

* * *

The door to a room somewhere else in the complex opened up, and Mark stepped out and into the hallway. A Team Rocket grunt motioned for him to follow him to the laboratory.

"This is going to be a nice reunion," Mark said with a smile.

The two of them stopped when they began to feel a tremor underneath their feet. The hallway light fixtures above them began to shake back and forth, as the bulbs in them began to flicker on and off.

* * *

The same was happening in the main laboratory, as hero and villain alike were nearly thrown off their feet, as they were closer to the disturbance's epicenter.

"What's going on?" the warden ask. "Professor?"

"It's not the Dissolution Chamber! It isn't designed to vibrate anywhere near this magnitude!"

Seeing everyone off-balance, the grunt who had been looking at his watch sprung into action. He threw a Pokéball in the air, and a Weezing popped out of it. The poison-type immediately used Smog to blanket the entire room in a cloud of smoke.

There was a large amount of coughing the room, and it continued that way for a minute, until the aforementioned grunt bounded out of the room, pulling Ash and Misty behind him. His Weezing followed them out.

The man pulled the two teenagers down the hall and around a corner before finally stopping to take a breath. It was at that point that Ash and Misty wanted to know what was going on.

"What was that all about?" asked Ash.

"You're not with Team Rocket, are you?" Misty deduced.

"That's correct," the man replied. "Well, I was three years ago, but that's not important right now."

"Who are you?"

"I'd be glad to explain everything later, but we've got to get out of here before..."

He was cut off by the noise of a loud siren beginning to go off.

"We've got to go! Come on!"

The man started running again, taking off down the hall. Ash and Misty had no choice but to follow him.

"What about our Pokémon?" Misty shouted over the siren.

"Yeah!" added Ash. "We can't leave without Pikachu and the others!"

"Don't worry!" the man shouted back at them. "It's being taken care of!"

Ash and Misty looked at each other, unsure of what he meant. He quickly clarified his response.

"This is Team Rocket's highest-security detention center! Did you really think I'd be attempting such a death-defying maneuver alone?"

He continued leading them through the twisty corridors of the complex, somehow managing to avoid being found by Team Rocket.

"Almost there!"

The trio rounded a corner and proceeded... straight into a dead end.

"Great!" Misty shouted. "You're as good at getting lost as we are!"

"I don't understand!" the man said as he started running his hands along the wall. "On the blueprints, this was a hallway straight to the complex's north side exit!"

Ash, meanwhile, was busy tugging on the knob of the only door in the hallway. Unfortunately, the only way was by numeric keypad, of which he didn't know the combination to.

"Weezing, weezing!"

The man's Weezing floated in from around the corner, but he seemed to be in a panic, as if warning his master about something.

"What's wrong, Weezing?"

"Well, well, what do we have here?" an ominous voice asked.

The three of them looked and saw a blue-haired teen in a Team Rocket uniform standing about 20 feet away. Misty gasped when she realized who it was, while Ash growled in anger.

"It's you!"

* * *

_Flashback to last August 31st, to Evergrande City, Hoenn Region_  
_Pokémon Junior Master Tournament, Qualification Day_

_Curious to see who was calling him, Ash and Pikachu turned around to see a blue-haired teen and a strange four-legged silver Pokémon neither of them had ever seen before._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Allow me to introduce myself... my name is Marco, representing the gym of Viridian City!"_

* * *

_A few days later, during the four-way battle royale title match..._

_Charizard and Arcanine ceased fighting and noticed the fight Absol was putting up. As well as the strange color Absol was glowing._

_"I've never seen an Absol glow red before..." Gary noted._

_"Wait!" Ash objected. "Why does this scene feel familiar?"_

_Marco had fainted in his trainer's box, but his Absol was moving around the battlefield on its own... and at a tremendous speed._

_"What's going on?" Cassie asked._

_Cassie didn't have time to get her answer, as Absol suddenly bit into the back of her Ivysaur's bulb and started shaking him like a rag doll._

_"**SAAAAUUURRR!**"_

* * *

_"Future Sight!" commanded Marco._

_Absol used Future Sight, slamming into Pikachu and knocking him to the outer edge of the battlefield. Ash, as well as the match officials, ran over to check on Pikachu._

_But that last attack had done enough to knock the electric mouse out._

_"Pikachu is unable to continue!" one of the officials declared. "Therefore, the title of first-ever Pokémon League Junior Master goes to Marco Pereira!"_

* * *

Present day...

"Not too long after you won that title," Ash grumbled, as Misty and the not-Rocket grunt saw him start to tremble with angst. "You disappeared. Many people thought the League was hiding you because everyone who watched that match believed you cheated. But I know the truth... you didn't cheat. You just happened to be cursed...

"Just like me and Misty. Right... Marco?"

The blue-haired one snickered.

"The League used your unpopularity and the fact that you were shirking you duties as Junior Master to strip you of the title and award it to me back in January. But the real reason they took it away... was that they had suspected that you had been recruited by Team Rocket!"

"Heh heh..."

"All the Elite Four had heard stories that you were going around, stealing people's Pokémon, as part of your initial training as a member of Team Rocket. But the public in general was never told the whole truth, only because they were satisfied that you had been stripped of your position."

"Luckily for you, that's no longer a problem. Especially since I've been caught on camera several times, leading the invasion force on Vermilion City. I'd still be there, planning a new attack strategy... if I weren't here to see this silly little experiment."

"And yet, you couldn't come to the fact that you're genuinely intrigued as if it could work. Maybe if it could relieve Misty and I of our supernatural powers, then it could do the same for you, if you wanted to."

Marco smiled as he applauded Ash for his analysis.

"I'm impressed. It looks like someone's done some growing up this past year."

Ash didn't respond, his disdain for Marco starting to bubble to the surface.

"Truth be told, yes, I'm under the belief that Giovanni and all of Team Rocket are only impressed at everything I do because of my supernatural powers. If the professor's Dissolution Chamber worked, I was going to debate whether I would be willing to have my 'gifts' taken away from me. Of course, there's no way I'm going to do that now. Not without a guinea pig to test it for me first."

Marco looked directly as Ash and Misty upon saying 'guinea pig,' making them even more angry. He then turned to the traitorous Rocket grunt and his Weezing.

"And I'm sure I've met you somewhere," Marco thought out loud.

The man tried to shield his face with his right arm, but it was too late... it had come to him.

"You look just like Jude Orino. He's one of our top special agents. I chatted with him once on a mission we had together. He couldn't stop talking about how much he hated his older brother, Joel. That must be you, huh?"

Joel lowered his arms and confirmed Marco's suspicions.

"Yes. So you've met Jude."

"Indeed. And he told me how much of a traitorous scum you are. Leaving Team Rocket to join the Pokémon Trainers' Association!"

Ash glared at Joel. "You're with **THEM**?"

"Yes... and no... it's complicated!"

Marco laughed out loud, drawing everyone's attention again.

"How complicated can it be to just say that a small group of rogue agents weren't on-board with Giovanni's vision of a new world, so they quit and formed their own organization! They wanted to change the world in ways more beneficial to everyone. But wouldn't you know it... they just couldn't resist the temptation of evil, and now they're starting to come back!"

"Starting to come back?" Misty repeated, before gasping as she connected the dots. "You mean..."

"Yes," Joel nodded. "I was one of the 20 original members of the PTA when it was formed three years ago... by people who were at the time members of Team Rocket."

"No way!" Ash exclaimed.

"And now, a number of them are trying to fold the organization back into Team Rocket."

"And because you're here, trying to rescue these two," Marco figured out, "you're against that happening."

"Yes. One of a handful."

Marco smirked.

"That handful is about to lose a finger."

Marco reached into his pants pocket to pull out a Pokéball, and tossed it into the air. His Absol popped out, filled with rage and looking to take it out on Ash, Misty, and Joel. Seeing a challenger appear before him, Weezing floated out to face Absol.

"A pathetic Weezing? You may not be a Rocket anymore, but you sure can't let go of old traditions like using poison-types!"

"Don't underestimate Weezing! He's my strongest Pokémon!"

"And Absol is mine. But I bet you're number one is no match for mine!"

Absol charged at Weezing, going on the initiative. He used Quick Attack, hitting the poison-type head on and knocking him back a few feet. Already in fear of his life, Weezing quickly retreated behind his master, Joel.

"Weezing!" Joel cried out as he petted his Pokémon. "No way!"

"Running scared already?" Marco asked. "Then again, maybe that thing's smarter than it looks. It would rather run than stay and be on the receiving end of a beat-down!"

Marco then turned his attention to Ash, who was staring directly at him.

"But it's okay... because you're not the one I'm interested in battling."

"Funny..." Ash chuckled as he stepped forward. "I'm thinking the exact same thing."

"Wait a minute," Misty said, walking over and grabbing Ash's left arm. "You don't have Pikachu or any of your other Pokémon on you!"

Ash growled, but knew his girlfriend was right. He had no one to battle for him against Marco and his Absol.

"That's a disappointment," Marco noted. "I would've thought your escape attempt would have waited until they had brought in your Pikachu and her Vaporeon!"

"It doesn't matter," Ash shouted. "We're not letting you take us back there!"

"I find that hard to believe that when I'm not going to give you a chance to learn where the warden's holding them!"

Marco then got the shock of his life, literally, when he was hit by a massive thunderbolt!

"**CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Marco went flying into a nearby wall, hitting it back-first before falling to the floor, convulsing uncontrollably after all of the electricity that had been put into that one blast.

"I'd know that Thunderbolt anywhere!" Ash said excitedly.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, running around the corner.

"It's Pikachu!"

Pikachu started running towards Ash, but was cut off when Absol blocked his path. But just as Absol was about to attack, an Ice Beam hit him, freezing the dark-type in a block of ice.

"And that's gotta be..." Misty began.

Vaporeon smiled as she trotted over next to Pikachu. The two checked Absol to make sure he really was frozen, and then they sprinted for their respective trainers.

"Aha... Pikachu!"

Ash extended his arms as Pikachu leaped into them, and the two longtime friends shared an extended hug. Meanwhile, Misty knelt down and wrapped her arms around Vaporeon's neck, showing her relief that her Pokémon was okay.

Ash and Misty looked up from their reunions to see Joel recall Weezing to his Pokéball. He then walked over to a group of five agents, and the small swarm of Pokémon behind them, which ranged in size from a Mankey to an Kangaskhan.

"Sorry for disobeying orders," the agent whom the Mankey belonged to, "but when you didn't show up at the rendezvous..."

"We'll worry about whether that later," Joel said to him.

Joel then spotted that one of the agents was holding two belts with Pokéballs on them. One had five, the other just three. He stepped forward and handed them to Ash and Misty, respectively.

"I believe these belong to you two."

"Thanks!" the two teens said, expressing their gratitude.

"We saved them from being killed in the nick of time," he told them. "Especially the Horsea."

Misty gasped. "Horsea?"

"It was in pretty bad shape. I sprayed some Potion on it to help ease the pain, but it's still in need of medical attention."

Misty took Horsea's Pokéball off of its clip and looked worriedly at it.

"Don't worry, Horsea," she thought to herself. "We'll get to a Pokémon Center, and everything's going to be okay!"

"There they are!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. "The ones who got into the Third Laboratory!"

"We've got incoming!" Mankey's owner shouted.

The group's Pokémon started charging down the hall to meet the oncoming group of Team Rocket operatives and their Pokémon. Joel reached down to his belt and tossed out a Pokéball. Emerging from it was his second most-powerful Pokémon, Forretress.

"Time to go!" Joel declared. "Maron!"

Maron nodded. "Mankey, let's go!"

Mankey turned around, leaving the group and heading back towards his master. He ran past his owner and bolted down the hallway. Joel's Forretress floated after him, followed by Maron. Ash and Misty put their belts on, and then joined the escape party, with Pikachu and Vaporeon by their sides, respectively.

"Hold them off, but be sure not to endanger the lives of your Pokémon or yourselves!" Joel ordered the other four agents.

"Yes, sir!" they shouted.

"Wa-wait..."

Ash stopped just as he was about to pass by Joel. He turned around to see Marco pushing up against the floor, attempting to get to his feet.

"Our..."

Ash lowered his head, not wanting to see Marco in his current state, clothes nearly singed off and burns and bruises all over his body.

"It's not my nature to run away from a battle... but our rematch will have to wait for another day."

Ash then took off down the hallway, ignoring Marco's cries for him to stay.

"It doesn't work that way!" Marco screamed. "You're not allowed to run! Not from Team Rocket's greatest agent!"

Joel shook his head, feeling sorry for the weakened teenager, who was practically begging Ash to stay. The agent then ran off, with the remaining agents and their Pokémon covering him.

"I'm not the Marco you fought back then! I'm Mark! And... and..."

A squadron of four Team Rocket agents and their four Nidokings moved past Marco and Absol, trying to take down the PTA agents.

"Where are the agents with guns?" one of the Rockets shouted. "They should be helping us suppress these invaders!"

"We've got a man down," another spoke into his com-link. "Sector 7, in very bad shape!"

"**I ALWAYS GET MY MARK!**"

* * *

The group of PTA agents, along with Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Vaporeon, finally emerged from one of the exits of the building. There, they found two more agents waiting for them, along with pairs of Mr. Mime and Alakazam, all of whom were alternating turns making psychic-power shields. That's because they were under enemy fire, as some of Team Rocket's armed personnel had made their way outside and were trying to cut off the escape.

"Whatever happens," Joel told Ash and Misty, "stay under the shield, no matter what!"

The two nodded in compliance. Pikachu climbed up Ash's side and into his arms, while Misty recalled Vaporeon to her Pokéball. Joel and all of the agents followed Misty's lead, save for the trainers of the psychic-types, who were keeping the shield up. Once everyone was inside, Joel motioned for them to move out.

The group slowly made their way from the door, towards the front gate. Bullets could be heard ricocheting off of the shields, but none were getting through, even in the brief instances the two Mr. Mime and the two Alakazam switched off.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!"

Then, out of the blue, a Tauros started charging at the group.

"If we try and avoid it," one of the agents shouted, "we'll be vulnerable to gunshots!"

"Leave it to me!" Ash exclaimed. "Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Pika! Pika pika-**CHUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt at the Tauros, knocking it out in an instant. Joel smiled at the effort.

"I expected nothing less from such a talented trainer!"

With that, the group made it to and past the front gate. On the other side, an open van was waiting for them.

"Everybody in!" Joel shouted, directing everyone into the back.

Once the entire group had hopped in, the four psychic Pokémon floated in, keeping their barriers active until the doors had been closed.

"Get us out of here!"

With that, the van driver floored it. A few more shots were fired at the vehicle, but they were all off the mark.

* * *

Back inside, Mark was being bandaged up by the on-site doctor. He was annoyed at what had just transpired. And he was about to find someone to blame it on, as the warden walked into the room.

"The boss is going to be very disappointed in you," Mark said to the warden.

"Me, young man?" the warden said in response. "You're the one who confronted them and lost!"

"The confrontation would have never happened if your men did a better job of weeding out spies before letting them in here!"

"How dare you! You can't speak to me like that!"

"I can... if I outrank you!"

"What?"

Two Team Rocket operatives walked up, one on either side of the warden. Each of them grabbed an arm, restraining him.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"My orders were that if everything didn't go according to plan, I was to make sure heads would roll. Starting with yours."

The two men dragged the warden out of the room, the old man kicking and screaming.

"No, no! **NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Mark then turned to look out the window.

"The next time we meet, Ash Ketchum..."

**To be continued in Part 3!**


	56. Session: June, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge  
Session: June, Part 3 (06.06.06/06.28.10)**

* * *

Monday, June 2nd, Pewter City

It was just after midnight in the Stone Gray City Between Rugged Mountains, but it was anything but solid. Several fires could be seen burning across the city; their smoke rising high into the sky, visible even from some parts of Viridian City. But there was no one attempting to put it out, as the city had essentially become a war zone. Most of the city was under Team Rocket's control, and it had been that way since the disappearance of Brock.

Nearly all of the city's commercial district had been destroyed in the month since then, and the residential district was mostly in shambles. Brock's gym was no longer standing; most of the rubble left after its destruction had been removed from the site to keep the populace from holding any sense of hope that the gym leader would one day return. As for the Pokémon Center, it still stood, though some parts of it were damaged, and instead of Nurse Joy and her Chansey running it, Team Rocket had taken refuge in it, using it as their base of operations.

The city's population had been cut to one-tenth of what it was prior to the attack. Most people had been enslaved by Team Rocket. Those who had resisted were killed. Some had been fortunate enough to flee to parts unknown. The few that remained lived in fear and poverty, with the evil organization content to let them be unless they needed more slaves... or if they sensed an uprising developing.

* * *

Underneath the city, though, another small group of people had gathered in a slowly-developing civilization that was being powered by portable generators and was only kept alive by the efforts of Joel Orino and his small group of rogue PTA agents.

Ash, Misty, and Pikachu gasped in horror as they looked at the worse-than-third-world conditions. There were no solid structures, only tents... and most of them were in tatters. They spotted about three dozen people; they were in various states of disarray. Many smelled as if they hadn't bathed in weeks, which was actually true given the lack of plumbing. Or any modern-day conveniences, for that matter. A handful had even been reduced to using bed sheets and blankets for clothing, as they had nothing left.

"This..." Misty shuddered, struggling to hold back tears, "this is horrible!"

They turned around as they heard Joel walking towards them. His face was one of sadness as he looked upon the makeshift town in front of them.

"Who are these people?" Ash asked.

"They're refugees from Pewter."

"Refugees?"

Joel nodded. "You're probably aware that Team Rocket has been in control of the city since Brock's disappearance a month ago."

"I had forgotten," Ash admitted. "Where's Brock now?"

"No one knows. It's doubtful Team Rocket has him."

"I'd agree," Misty added on. "Otherwise, they would be trying to do the same thing to him what they just tried to do to us."

"Exactly."

As Ash and Misty continued to chat with Joel, Pikachu continued to be saddened by the scene before him. And that was even after he saw a few of the town's Pokémon in a Geodude, a pair of Igglybuff, a Caterpie, and three Rattata, all of whom were too weak to move around.

"I can't believe Team Rocket has this much disregard for life..." commented Misty, "Human or Pokémon."

Ash clenched his fist in anger.

"We've... we've got to do something to help these people!"

"We're trying," Joel told him, "but our resources are limited. Not just by Team Rocket's heavy presence in the area, but also by the recent actions of the Pokémon Trainers' Association."

"What do you mean?"

Joel sighed. "It's hard to explain unless I go back to the beginning. And by that, I mean the very beginning..."

* * *

_Flashback three years ago..._

_Joel was seen walking into Team Rocket headquarters, wearing a white uniform. He passed by several young recruits in the hallways, all in the midst of their first tour of the facility. He made his way to the conference room, where he learned that he was the last to arrive._

_He took a seat at the 15-head round table, plopping down in the only open seat... next to his younger brother, Jude._

_"Finally getting as slow as your ascension up the ranks?" Jude asked him._

_"I've stolen a Slowbro, a Snorlax, and a pair of Electabuzz," he replied with a smile. "You do that much in the past day?"_

_Jude grumbled as he backed out of his taunt and turned his attention towards Giovanni, who was addressing the group via videophone from his office at the Viridian City gym._

_"I'm glad you're all here today, for we are about to embark on a new endeavor. One that will solidify Team Rocket's place in the annals of history!"_

_Everyone listened attentively, wondering what their boss was suggesting._

_"For years, we've been gaining infamy for traveling around the world, capturing the most powerful Pokémon to become the strongest trainers in the world! In addition, I've personally used our resources to gain clout with the Pokémon League, and that resulted in my appointment as the Viridian City gym leader."_

_The men and women in the room applauded the achievement._

_"Now that years have passed since I've gained the position, allowing myself to rise to the ranks of one of the elite trainers in the entire region, it is now time to set our sights higher. To achieve the next evolutionary step in Team Rocket's quest for glory! And that's... the complete takeover of the Kanto region!"_

_The emotions in the room became mixed. A few instantly applauded the announcement, completely in agreement with their boss. Some weren't pleased at all, either in belief that such a task was impossible or that it was more than they had signed up for. And still others, including the two Orino brothers, had no idea what to think, confused by Giovanni's boast._

_"How can we take over the whole region?" Joel asked his brother. "The other gym leaders won't stand for it, and the Elite Four certainly would take him down if they knew of it."_

_But Joel was only voicing his concerns at the moment to Jude. Someone else in the room, though, jumped up out of his seat, wanting to directly address the issue with Giovanni right there and then._

_"We've achieved plenty of success in our current operating format," the man argued. "Why should we abandon that for a power grab that the League will never let us go through with?"_

_"Oh, I have no plan to give up our lucrative business of poaching the best Pokémon in the world for us. We will need such power in order to overthrow the Elite Four and the rest of the League! And once they are gone, we can then turn our attention to the rest of the world! Soon, no force in the entire world will be able to topple Team Rocket!"_

_More murmuring could be heard as the elite agents began to debate if they wanted to sign on to Giovanni's evil plan._

* * *

_Two days after the meeting..._

_"Not all of the elites were willing to sign onto the plan," narrated Joel, "so they started putting into motion a way to break away from Team Rocket, without risking an execution order put on their heads."_

_The Orino brothers were sitting down to lunch in the building's break room, when one of the elites... one they were unfamiliar with by name, sat down at their table._

_"I've been hearing your rumors that you two aren't enthusiastic with the boss' plan for Team Rocket's future."_

_"I'm not sure we should be talking about that here in such an open environment," Joel said in response._

_"Yeah!" agreed Jude. "You want to be accused of treason and executed on the spot?"_

_The man quickly glanced around the cafeteria, looking to see if anyone was approaching him, as if to stop their conversation. When he saw no one making such a move, he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a calling card._

_"If you're interested in jumping ship, come find me..."_

_With that, he stood up and left the cafeteria. The two brothers flipped over the card to see whose name was on it._

_"Randy Vicardi," Joel read aloud, "Team Rocket Elite, Sector 2."_

* * *

_"After a little debate," Joel continued, "we decided to hear him out. We met with him the very next day, only to find out that we weren't alone..."_

_The two brothers walked into one of the building's classrooms, and found about forty Team Rocket agents, of different ages and rankings, had all gathered. The two took a seat about halfway back from the podium, right next to Randy._

_"Glad to see you two made it," Randy smiled. "I'd like you two to meet my partner, Jones McGray."_

_"I've heard so much about you two," Jones said as he shook hands with the brothers. "So much, I feel I'm about to be passed by you two! I'm glad you're about to jump ship with us instead of staying here."_

_"We're not sure if we're leaving yet," Jude corrected him. "We want to weigh our options first."_

_Joel nodded, sharing the sentiment with his younger brother._

_"May I have your attention!"_

_The room became silent as everyone gazed at the podium, where a man began to address them. Joel quickly recognized him as the man who audibly objected to Giovanni's announcement three days ago._

_"I will be brief," he said, speaking into the microphone. "The longer a number such as ours is gathered here, the greater chance we risk of getting caught. For my own safety, especially since very few of you know my real name, I will be going by the codename Tiger."_

_"Yes, sir, Tiger, sir!" most of the room repeated, in a military fashion._

_"We don't have much time to act. If we want to move on this breakaway, it has to happen tonight!"_

_"Tonight?" someone shouted._

_"Yes. We'll leave under cover of darkness, beginning around midnight. If you plan to come along, be ready to go then. Until then... dismissed!"_

_Everyone quickly got to their feet and started to exit the room. Joel and Jude looked around, a bit confused._

_"That's it?" Jude scratched his head. "He's not even giving me a reason to want to go with him!"_

_"I'm not too sure about this, either," Joel admitted._

_"Trust him," Jones told the brothers. "He knows what the stakes are for what he's attempting. That can be figured out without words."_

_"If you guys are on-board," Randy told them, "be outside your room at exactly midnight."_

_With that, Randy and Jones exited._

* * *

_That night, Joel was standing outside of his room with a small backpack on. He glanced down at his watch, noting that it was already three minutes after midnight. He was starting to get nervous._

_"Man, where are they?"_

_Then, on cue, he noticed out of the corner of his eye three people jogging towards him. Two men and a women. He instantly identified the men as Randy and Jones, but the long black-haired woman in the black uniform she had never met before. Each of them also had backpacks on, packed with whatever they were bringing along._

_"Just you?" Randy asked._

_Joel nodded._

_"Too bad," Jones noted. "Would've loved to have a team of brothers in our new organization."_

_The two stepped aside to let the woman introduce herself._

_"Patti Masters," she stated._

_"Joel Orino," Joel said in response._

_"From here on out," Randy said to the group, "the only reason anyone other than me should open their mouth is if they see someone intent on stopping us. Understood?"_

_The other three nodded. With that, Randy took off down the hall, and they followed him without question. Joel took one last look back towards his room._

_"I wish you could come along," he thought to himself, "but we must all follow the path we think is best."_

* * *

Back to the present...

"About 20 of us successfully escaped from the organization, including a couple that weren't at Tiger's meeting but were sympathizers of the movement, and had been out on assignment at the time of our separation."

"And your brother?" Ash asked.

"The only person who attended that meeting that night that decided he wanted no part of the breakaway. Everyone else didn't make it out. All caught during the attempts to escape. All, to the best of my knowledge, executed for treason."

Misty gasped in shock.

"My brother is the only person that I know survived the breakaway while staying behind. I know because I've already battle against him several times in our organization's attacks on Team Rocket. Needless to say, he's not happy with me."

"So..." Misty picked up, "from there, you guys formed the Pokémon Trainers' Association?"

"Yes. But we didn't go by that name at first. Or any name..."

* * *

_Two months after the breakaway, all 20 of the men and women who got away were in the process of building a headquarters somewhere outside of Viridian City._

_"We had to lie low to avoid Team Rocket for awhile," narrated Joel. "We knew that if they found any of us, we would've been killed on the spot."_

_None of the former operatives were wearing their Team Rocket unis, as they had instead decided to switch to normal, everyday clothing to throw off detection._

_"Once the PTA was formally established, Tiger sent us out to start recruiting new members."_

* * *

_Joel was among those asked to help with recruitment, as he started canvassing as far away as Fuchsia City._

_"But it quickly became apparent that no one wanted anything to do with us... and that was before they learned that we all used to be members of Team Rocket."_

* * *

_Patti was seen running into a room where Jones, Randy, and Joel were having a meeting, with her holding up four completed applications._

_"It took more than half a year before Patti found a base of applicants we had been mostly ignoring up to that point... kids and teenagers."_

_"No one's gotten four signees in a month," Randy remarked. "You just got four in one weekend! But how..."_

_"Let's just say... I stopped following the script."_

* * *

_At PTA headquarters, fortunes had changed as recruits started flowing into the organization like water._

_"It turned out Patti had put her own spin on our advertising pitch. Instead of saying we were former Team Rocket agents rallying against them, she had just stated that we were providing a way to stand up against Team Rocket. She also began offering our organization's wealth of battle experience, something many young trainers look for when they needed help matching up against gym leaders and the Elite Four."_

_The former Rockets were seen training the recruits, not only to become better battlers, but to rise up against the evils of Team Rocket._

_"Soon, 90 percent of our recruits were under the age of 18, and we had to start upping her standards. We also had to create a junior division, since very few of us had any experience in training other agents back in Team Rocket. In fact, other than Tiger, the only others were myself and Patti."_

_More youngsters are seen going through the recruitment process, and the selection of the top students was supervised among Joel and Patti, who saw many talents come their way..._

_"The two of us started off as co-leaders, but it became quickly obvious that my place was out on missions for the organization, helping the PTA make headway against Team Rocket, while hers was shaping the youngsters' minds. That, and many of the new members responded to her orders more than mine."_

_Including two of their best young agents, Arius and Cassie._

* * *

Present time...

"But naturally," Joel told the duo, "some people in organization believed that as we rose in popularity and numbers, the less true we were remaining to our mission statement. In fact, some were starting to believe that leaving Team Rocket was a mistake, and that they wanted to go back."

"But according to what you're telling us," Ash said, "Team Rocket would kill them for betraying them in the first place."

"And wouldn't your leader, Tiger, prevent such a movement?"

"Naturally, yes. But the thing is, he retired 15 months ago. He loved how the organization was growing, but his health was starting to fail on him... and he could no longer perform the day-to-day duties of his position. So he left us..."

* * *

_Back to 15 months ago, as several former Rockets were seen visibly and audibly jousting for power following Tiger's resignation._

_"There was a power struggle amongst three or four of our fellow agents to become the successor. After weeks of debate, it was determined that Lenny Yoma, who was Tiger's second-in-command back in Tiger's squadron on Team Rocket, would take over. But his adversaries weren't happy with that decision, especially since Lenny planned to keep the PTA's goals the same, despite the fact the organization had changed so much since its formation."_

_A small faction was seen scheming for a return to the ideals of Team Rocket in an off-the-books meeting, and leading them was one of those who had made a grab for power... Randy Vicardi._

_"Randy, who had convinced me enough to want to leave Team Rocket, was among those in belief that we could change the PTA's model so that it could be run just like Team Rocket, but without having to resort to stealing others' Pok mon or dreaming of world domination."_

* * *

_Two months ago, as Team Rocket's plan began to fully roll out, dissent amongst the higher-ranked members of the Pok mon Trainers' Association began to grow._

_"When it started to become apparent that our efforts to stop Team Rocket's grand plan were failing, more and more of our agents, even the new ones, were starting to see that adapting the Team Rocket model was needed for us to turn the tide before it was too late. But Larry refused to budge on the issue, even as the organization became almost evenly split because of it."_

* * *

_Days later, a small group of the dissenters were meeting, about to reveal a radical plan._

_"Soon after, a movement began to attempt the get the organization to fold back into Team Rocket. They were fearful that the PTA was a sinking ship, and after the Elite Four and the gym leaders were all taken care of, Team Rocket was going to come after them."_

* * *

Present again...

"It started gaining momentum last week," Joel told Ash and Misty, "when rumors started going around that the group had pitched an offer to Giovanni himself!"

"What did he say?" asked Ash.

"From what I've been hearing, he said he would allow anyone who wanted to come back to Team Rocket back in, with two stipulations. One, that they agree to be demoted back to recruit status, and to have to go through the organization's entire orientation process to prove their loyalty. And two, they could get a majority of all five of the PTA's higher-ups to sign off on the merger."

"So," Misty prompted, "who are the five?"

"President Lenny, most importantly of all, along with Randy, Jones, Patti... and me."

Ash and Misty looked at each other, already fearing the answer to the question they were about to ask.

"How many have agreed?"

"To my knowledge, only Jones as of yesterday. But Randy has been working with Jones for years. He may like Team Rocket's ideals, but not the way they run. Still... with each passing day, I suspect he will side with his friend, rather than his heart. The president will only agree if he has no choice. I, as you can see by being here, have already made my decision on that matter."

"By my count," Misty counted out, "it's split two to two."

"How about Patti, Cassie and Arius' old boss?" Ash asked him.

"The only who knows is her. As much as I'd like to influence her to be on my side, she's kept completely silent about the issue. Regardless for her reasons to be indecisive, I couldn't wait for her decision. It might've been too late by then..."

"So, I staged a breakaway of my own, and formed a splinter cell made up of about a dozen people. We're still dedicated to carrying out the PTA's mission to stop Team Rocket, even if all we have is our drive to see it through to the end."

Joel then pointed out to the people in the makeshift town before them.

"As you can see, we've been trying to help these refugees get out of the area, to places where they can be safe. Where they can try to rebuild their lives. My group is trying our best to help, but with no help from the PTA, we're fending for ourselves. Barring a miracle, at this time tomorrow, our supplies will run dry. If we don't get these people out of here by then, they will die down here... and so will me and my men."

Joel stopped when he saw Nurse Joy approaching them, with a small medical kit in hand. Ash and Misty turned around and saw that, instead of her traditional pink dress and apron, all she was wearing was a white T-shirt and some faded jeans.

"Yes, this is the Joy from Pewter," Joel clarified as she knelt down and put her kit down on the floor. "She gave up her dress so that the fabric could be used to help clothe the children."

Joy turned to look at Ash and Misty.

"I heard one of you has a Pokémon that needs medical attention?"

Misty solemnly nodded, then reached down to her belt to get the Pokéball her Horsea was in. As she did that, Joy opened her kit. But all that was in it was a small amount of bandaging gauze and a two-inch see-through bottle of sterilizing iodine, of which very little was left.

Misty pressed the button on the Pokéball to make it regular size, but then she saw Joy's supplies and stopped in her tracks. She looked over at the suffering villagers and their Pokémon and then back at the Pokéball. Ash grabbed her left arm and turned her towards him so he could look into her eyes. After a few seconds, he figured out what Misty was contemplating.

"It's okay, Misty... do it."

Misty nodded, then turned to Joel and Joy.

"I appreciate everything you've already done for us... but as much as Horsea's been through, I think you'd be better off saving that for someone who needs it more."

"But," Joy tried to object.

"I know I should be doing what's best for my Pokémon, but I can't do it here, in good conscience, especially with all of the sick people and Pokémon! I'm sure if I could call Horsea out, she'd agree with me. I'm... I'm sure she can hang on until we can find a Pokémon Center that can treat her without sacrificing the lives of others."

Misty then started to cry, and Ash quickly wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob into his shirt. Understanding her feelings, Joy put the gauze and the bottle of iodine back into the kit. Once down, she bowed her head to Joel and then walked off.

"You didn't have to do that," Joel said to Ash and Misty.

Misty, too distraught over the situation to speak, continued to cry as Ash asked Joel a question.

"There's one other thing we don't have to do..."

Ash turned to look at the villagers, and a smile formed on Joel's face, as he figured out what the young trainer was insinuating.

**To be continued in Part 4!**


	57. Session: June, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: June, Part 4 (06.13.06/07.02.10)**

* * *

Wednesday, June 4th, Indigo Plateau

An exorbitant number of men and women dressed in Team Rocket uniforms had been gathered along Route 23, and their line-up stretched at least as far as Victory Road, from what League officials could see.

Somewhere near the front of the mass of operatives was a group of battleships capable of flight, but at the moment, they were all parked on the ground. On top of one of them was Domino, who was in the midst of relaying orders to the numerous squadron leaders, both those standing in front of her and those further back in the formation, who were listening in via radio because they couldn't get to the ship.

Inside that very ship, Giovanni was in the midst of a video conference with the Elite Four. Or, at least those currently present, which at this point consisted solely of Lance and...

Lance. Just Lance.

"Just face it," Giovanni said to Lance. "With your fellow Elites scattered to the corners of the region, your gym leaders missing or disposed of, and the region on the verge of descending into anarchy, you simply have no choice."

Lance grumbled as he glanced down at a ten-page document that had been delivered to his doorstep earlier that morning.

"You expect me to agree to the terms specified in here?"

Giovanni smiled. "Like I said, you have no choice. I'm giving you the opportunity to keep your pathetic League alive."

"At this cost? Diluting our tournaments by holding them every week? Stipulating that any winner must not only agree to join Team Rocket, but give up their most valuable Pokémon as well? You taking my place as head of the Elite Four, as well as taking over all the duties and responsibilities of the position, in order to rearrange the League as you see fit?"

"You forgot the most important part."

"And what would that be?"

"No one has to get killed."

Lance then heard a roar in the distance. He turned around to look out his window, and gasped in shock when he saw two Charizard flying around one of the smaller stadium venues, using Fire Spin and Flamethrower as they attempted to burn it to the ground.

"That was a warning shot," Giovanni told him. "I will make sure the next attack will be on an occupied structure."

Giovanni then snapped his fingers. Lance turned his attention back out the window, and saw the two Charizard stop their attack and immediately fly back towards Route 23. He then looked down and saw the local fire department mobilizing to try and save what was left of the battlefield.

"I'll be calling you back in two hours. Pray you decide to make the right choice."

With that, Giovanni hung up. Lance slammed both of his fists down on the desk in frustration.

"Where's a hero when you need one?"

* * *

Cerulean City Pokémon Center

Ash was sitting in the lobby, accompanied by many of the refugees from the makeshift village underneath Pewter City, as well as some of the members of the PTA splinter cell. He was near the videophones, watching as some of the displaced men and women called relatives and friends across the country. Others were standing at or near the front desk, as humans and Pokémon alike were getting treatment, food, and new clothes. Two Nurse Joys, the one from Pewter and the one from here in Cerulean, were helping the recovery effort, along with medical staff from the local hospital.

The lobby was also filled with many of the city's own populace, also looking for treatment after Team Rocket surprisingly had lifted their grip of the city a couple days ago. A couple of the rogue PTA agents were standing outside the front doors, controlling a crowd outside that was getting larger by the hour.

"Please form an orderly line!" one of them shouted through a megaphone. "We are receiving several shipments from Saffron City in the coming hours, and there is more than enough to go around! We ask that you please remain in line unless you have legitimate, life-threatening medical issues!"

As the agent continued to address the crowd, another was trying to open a path for Joel and Misty, who were trying to get in. The young gym leader, who had become the face of Cerulean City in recent months, was being bombarded equally by cheers and jeers alike.

"Misty's come back to save us!"

"She abandoned us! She's no better than Team Rocket!"

"You're the only reason I still have hope!"

"She's too scared to fight Team Rocket!"

"You should be risking your life for us!"

"Tell these non-believers that everything will be okay!"

Misty looked as if she wanted to respond to some of the comments, but Joel ushered her inside before she could.

"Trust me," he told her, "you're better off saying nothing now then risking having the crowd completely turn on you at the sound of one wrong word."

Misty and Joel walked over to Ash, who got up to greet them.

"Rough crowd?" asked Ash.

"Very," replied Misty. "So, I hope you have good news?"

Ash nodded. "I talked to Nurse Joy a little while ago, and the treatment was a success. Horsea will make a full recovery."

Misty was elated. "That's great news!"

"You'll be able to see her later, after she's gotten some rest. So... how about you? Good news?"

Misty tensed up, as she quickly became worrisome.

"We... we weren't able to get close enough to find out. Those two, Calamity and Jane... still have the place locked up pretty tight."

"It is weird," Joel thought out loud, "how the majority of Team Rocket's forces would leave except for those at the gym. It's allowing the rest of the city to return to some state of normalcy. But what I don't understand is why..."

"This might help..." Ash said, as he pulled out his Pokédex.

Ash's face grew serious as he pressed a few buttons, allowing the device to display a holographic image of a large bunch of Team Rocket's forces preparing for an attack.

"This was sent to me 15 minutes ago. Team Rocket's gathering a massive invasion force."

"But... where are they?" Misty asked.

"The one place that would send the entire region into anarchy if Team Rocket ever got a hold of it," Joel figured out.

"That's right," Ash nodded. "The Indigo Plateau."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lance was in the midst of another teleconference. This time, he was talking with Lorelei, communicating from the Azalea Town Pokémon Center, Bruno, from within the Cianwood City gym, and Agatha, from the front lines in Vermilion City.

"We swore that we would never give in to someone as evil as the likes of Team Rocket!" Agatha exclaimed. "You're asking us to agree to surrender to the likes of them?"

"I side with Lady Agatha," Bruno added. "Is there nothing we can do to keep this from happening?"

"Don't you think that I've already existed all of the other options at this point?" Lance shouted at them. "There are only two outs left to us: agreeing to surrender, allowing us to maintain a League, even if under Team Rocket's control, or not surrendering, and being caught up in a war that we have virtually no chance of winning!"

"We should plea for help from the nations of the world," suggested Lorelei.

"We've already tried that," Lance shot her down. "None of them believed our situation merited intervention. And even if they changed their mind now, it would be weeks before any sustained foreign force could come in and change the tide."

"So we give up without a fight?" Agatha scowled. "Is that the lasting image of the League you want to leave behind?"

"We must do what's right for the people," stated Lorelei.

"If we let Giovanni claim victory without a fight," Bruno noted, "it's going to be much harder to wrestle power back when we do have the numbers!"

"I don't want to give in to the demands of Giovanni and Team Rocket either..." Lance growled, "but even if all of us, including Koga, were here, we wouldn't be able to stand up to the sheer power that they have brought to our doorstep. In addition, all our forces are scattered all over the region."

"Also," Bruno recalled, "the next generation has not lived up to expectations. Marco Pereira is now working with the enemy. Cassie Banks has been out-of-contact after the incident in Saffron that jeopardized her current assignment. Ash Ketchum was in Team Rocket's clutches, but rumors have it that he's escaped and is staying off the radar to avoid capture. Gary Oak is the only one we have contact with, but he can't even get out of Pallet Town!"

"In short, the Junior Master experiment was a complete bust," stated Agatha. "What a waste of time!"

"The inevitable seems to be upon us," realized Lorelei.

"Agreed," Bruno added.

Agatha sighed. "And here I thought my retirement was going to be a peaceful one."

Lance solemnly nodded. "Then, it's unanimous. The Pokémon League is now..."

* * *

"Under the control of Team Rocket!"

Members of Team Rocket cheered in glee, while the citizens of the Indigo Plateau lowered their heads in dismay, as that evening Lance made the League's surrender official to the entire world. A podium had been set up the League Headquarters building, where Giovanni was waiting with the 12-page surrender document and a pen.

* * *

Around the region, people who still had access to TVs were also watching the live press conference. From the ravaged ruins of Pewter City, where the Team Rocket encampment rejoiced at the announcement, to Vermilion City, where Lieutenant Surge cursed at the TV as Agatha started packing her bags in the background.

"As part of the terms of the League's surrender," Lance stated, "upon the signature of the document stating such, I, Lance, as head of the Elite Four, must relinquish my most powerful Pokémon to Team Rocket. I must also swear my allegiance to the organization. The other members of the Elite Four, including those that have stepped down from it in the past year, will be escorted as soon as possible back here to the Indigo Plateau, where they will be required to do the same..."

* * *

But as the press conference continued, there was one place that didn't have a working TV to watch it on. That was at the Cerulean City Pokémon Center, where at that moment, Ash and Misty were actively assisting the PTA splinter cell and the local police in making sure things stayed under control as supplies continued to be given out. They were unaware of what was going on at the Indigo Plateau at that very moment.

Pikachu was hanging out with an Eevee, an Oddish, and a male Nidoran, who were all chatting as a few intrigued little kids watched. Ash was behind the desk with the two Joys and a few others, helping check Pokémon in and out of treatment.

"There you go!" Ash exclaimed, handing a tray with three Pokéballs in it to a little girl.

"Thank you!"

As for Misty, she was wandering elsewhere in the building, doing visual checks on all of the people and Pokémon who were bedridden with injuries and illness.

Back up front, Ash was writing numbers on small pieces of paper to tape onto trays so that people's Pokémon didn't get mixed up. He looked up to greet another trainer in need...

"What Pokémon do you need to get..."

He didn't finish his sentence, as he saw Joel standing in front of him. And the look on his face was not one of happiness. It was one of grave concern.

"Don't ask any questions... just follow me. Now!"

Ash nodded, unsure of what was going on but sensing that something was wrong. As he got up and followed Joel back towards the patients' rooms.

Pikachu's ears perked up when he picked up the sound of Ash moving over the multitude of noises in the packed lobby. Pikachu waved goodbye to his new friends, who were all confused over his sudden departure, as the electric mouse made his way through the crowd and to the back.

Once back in the halls leading to the patients' room, which were off-limits to everyone but Center employees and authorized visitors, Pikachu caught up to Ash, who was being led by Joel towards the back of the facility.

"Hey, Joel... what's going on?"

"I told you to not ask questions! There isn't time!"

Near the back, they were met by Maron and Misty, the latter with Horsea clutched in her arms. The two agents nodded before leading them in the direction of the loading dock.

"Misty, do you know what's going on?"

"All Maron would tell me is that our lives are in danger!"

"What?"

* * *

Seconds later, the group emerged from the loading docks at the back of the building. There, they found Officer Jenny and one of her deputies waiting for them with two mountain bikes.

"If anyone asks," Joel said to the duo as he handed Ash a small coin purse, "you found these bikes abandoned on the street. The police **DID NOT** give them to you to escape!"

"Escape from what?" Ash asked. "What the hell's going on?"

"Guys, this is very important!" Jenny exclaimed as she approached them. "I need to know... is there a place you can go from here? A friend you can trust that will be able to hide you?"

Ash and Misty looked at each other, trying to rack their brains while wondering simultaneously why Jenny would ask them that.

"I have an idea," Ash proclaimed, before hesitantly looking at Misty, "but I'm not sure if Misty's gonna like it..."

"Who?"

"Don't tell us!" Jenny stopped him from answering. "Just go there and stay there!"

"You must promise me you'll go straight there!" Joel shouted at them. "You are the Pokémon League's last hope! If Team Rocket gets a hold of you again..."

Ash and Misty gasped.

"Again? What do you..."

"Go! Go!"

Misty pulled out Horsea's Pokéball and recalled her water-type back into it. She and Ash then got onto the bikes, with Pikachu hopping atop Ash's handlebars. Jenny and her deputy slapped helmets on their heads, and then pushed them off.

"Wait!" Misty shouted back.

"Yeah!" Ash did likewise. "What about the refugees?"

"We'll worry about them!" Joel yelled as they pedaled away, "Just get out of the city and keep from getting found!"

* * *

Ash and Misty made their way to the southern edge of the city, in the direction of Route 5. But as they approached it, they saw three very muscular men appear, intending to block their way.

"There they are!" one of them yelled.

"They're not abandoning us this time!" shouted the second.

"Anything for the survival of Cerulean City!" exclaimed the third.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked Ash. "Joel told us not to stop for anything!"

Ash quickly racked his brain, trying to think of a solution. But someone apparently thought ahead for him, as an Ice Beam came out of nowhere. It froze the three men in one huge block of ice that encased even their heads. Taking advantage of this stroke of luck, Ash and Misty raced past the frozen heavies, escaping the city limits and making it to Route 5.

Up on the rooftop of a nearby building, a Spearow had filmed the whole thing with a small video camera hanging from his neck with a thin rope. He then started heading back towards the Center, aiming the camera downward to point it at a Dewgong that was in an alley below, and was also heading back.

* * *

Back inside the Pokémon Center, Joel and Maron had watched the whole event unfold on Joel's laptop.

"It looks like they got away, sir," Maron stated aloud.

Joel nodded. "We've done all we can. The rest is up to them."

* * *

And so, traveling on their new bicycles, Ash and Misty made their way through the center of the Kanto region. They stealthily moved from route to route and city to city. As they did, they became aware of what was going on.

Team Rocket, under the direction of Giovanni, had taken control of the Pokémon League after forcing Lance and the rest of the Elite Four to unconditionally surrender to them. As a result, chaos began to envelope the region as Team Rocket also began replacing local governments all around.

Even Saffron City, the only major city that hadn't been subjected to any attempt at invasion, had no choice but to submit when Team Rocket finally decided to come to their doorstep. The lone exception was Sabrina and the team of psychics she had been training to defend the city. They decided to take shelter in the gym, refusing to submit to a Pokémon League run by Team Rocket. Despite their defiance, Giovanni decided to let Sabrina do what she wanted... for the time being.

That was because, as Ash and Misty had learned, that Giovanni had turned the region's attention to capturing five rogue trainers. He had explained that they were the reason that Team Rocket wanted to take control of the Pokémon League. They knew what these young prodigies were capable of, and were doing nothing to curb their power. He called them a greater threat to peace and stability in the region than Team Rocket had been or ever would be. It was for that reason that Giovanni promised a return to the way things were if all five of them were brought to him, dead or alive. A reason that proved to be just believable enough for the general populace to want to turn against these five and blame them for everything bad that has happened in the past year.

It was all made clear when 'Wanted' posters started popping up everywhere. On them, the faces of the five teenagers.

Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower, Brock Slate, Giselle Gravelpot, and League Junior Master Cassie Banks.

* * *

Saturday, June 28th

Three and a half weeks had passed since Ash and Misty had left Cerulean City. Thanks to some assistance from a few random strangers on their long journey, who had no idea who they were but got them enough food and supplies to get from city to city, they had made it. Good thing too, because they had spent all the money Joel had given them, and Ash and Misty were a meal away from having to eat Pokémon food and berries for nourishment.

But after seeing where their journey had taken them, Misty wasn't too pleased with her boyfriend.

"Of all the people you had to pick... it was **HER**?"

"It was the first person that came to mind," defended Ash. "And despite our long trip, she **WAS** the closest person that we knew that we could trust!"

Misty huffed as Ash headed for the front door, walking past a sign that read 'Imite House.' Pikachu followed Ash, and Misty reluctantly did the same. The only other option she had was waking up the next morning as a wild trainer...

Ash knocked on the door, and it wasn't long before the door was opened.

"Hello? Who is it?"

A redhead was standing in the doorway, cooling herself with a handheld fan as she stood there, dressed in only a white one-piece swimsuit. She also had her hair combed over, in such an odd way that... it actually looked the exact same way Misty's had when they left Cerulean City.

"Whoa," Ash's heart nearly stopped, "You've really, really gotten good at your imitations! I'm very close to thinking you two are long, lost twin sisters!"

Misty, on the other hand, was unimpressed as she clenched her fist in anger.

"How dare you... are you straight-up mocking me now?"

The girl, though, didn't seem to know whom Misty was talking about.

"I assure you," she replied intelligently, "my attention was never to mock, but rather pay tribute to a very talented water Pokémon trainer!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere!" Misty shot back.

"Huh?"

"You went and kissed my boyfriend on New Year's Eve, ran away without thinking of explaining your actions to me, and now you think interpreting me as a smart, intelligent, reasonable woman will get you off the hook? Well, you're just plain **WRONG, SISTER!**"

The girl took a step back indoors, beginning to fear for her own safety. Misty responded by taking a step forward.

"And you're as hot-tempered as I thought you'd be..."

"**HOT-TEMPERED? I'LL SHOW YOU HOT-TEMPERED!**"

Misty raised her fist to punch the lookalike in the face, but stopped short when she heard another voice approaching them from inside the house.

"What's with all the noise? Ditto's napping!"

Ash and Misty looked past the girl standing in front of them and were surprised when Duplica walked into the entranceway, dressed in an orange crop top with a yellow star pattern on it and slightly worn blue jeans. Duplica was equally surprised at the sight of Ash and Misty.

So much so that time seemed to stop for a few seconds as everyone stood perfectly still.

"**DUPLICA!**" Misty yelled, getting in her face. "**HOW DARE YOU TRICK ME LIKE THAT?**"

"I swear I can explain everything!" the performer pleaded, waving her arms around in a panic.

As Misty started yelling at Duplica, Ash turned his head to look at Misty, then Duplica, then the girl in front of him whom they thought was Duplica dressed as Misty, and then back at Misty.

"Man," he thought aloud as he scratched his head, "and here I thought I had finally figured out girls."

* * *

Minutes later, the group, minus the other imitating girl, was sitting at a roundtable in the dining room. Pikachu and Ditto were chatting on the side, trying to catch up... but found it hard to keep doing so as the drama between Ash, Misty, and Duplica unfolded before them.

"So **THAT'S** your side of the story?"

Duplica had just explained how the kiss had unfolded from her perspective, and Misty was processing it, trying to figure out how to react. Ash, caught in the middle of this triangle, decided he needed to react before this got out of hand.

"I say you forgive her... she told you the exact same story I told you about that night. I thought we were past this!"

"I may have forgiven you, but I haven't forgiven **HER**!"

"Misty, please!" begged Duplica. "This was six months ago! You don't think that this hasn't been eating at me all this time?"

"How about my feelings, huh? To think, my best friend kissed my boyfriend, and couldn't even woman up to it to tell me why in person! You had to wait until he dragged me here on an unrelated matter, half a year after the fact?"

"I wanted to have my say, but I was afraid!"

"Afraid of what?"

"**OF YOU REACTING LIKE THIS!**"

Misty realized Duplica was right. She knew her temper made her unapproachable at times. She had been working on fixing that recently. And yet, the thought of coming face-to-face with her best friend, after knowing she kissed her boyfriend behind her back, was making it hard to control her emotions.

"It's just... you know... after losing TJ... I... I..."

"Duplica..."

"I turned to the only other boy that I really liked in that way. And I know it was wrong, because you and Ashy-boy... I mean, Ash, were starting to get romantic. But I couldn't let go of my feelings for Ash. I... I couldn't help myself. And then when he asked me to teach him how to romance you..."

Misty shook her head and... to Duplica's surprise, smiled.

"Oh, Duplica. You seem to have the same problem as me."

"And what's that?"

"We can't help but fall in love with adorable knuckleheads."

"Tee hee," Duplica laughed.

"Knucklehead?" Ash suddenly jumped in, his blood starting to boil. "I'm starting to mature, damn it!"

But it was clear he wasn't yet, at least to the girls, as they continued to laugh as he shouted at them in his misguided attempt to prove them wrong.

Finally, after a few seconds, they all calmed down, and it seemed that Misty had finally forgiven Duplica.

"So... we're all cool, Misty?"

"Uh huh."

"And I can still be friends with you and Ash?"

"Of course."

"Yippee!"

Duplica hugged Misty, then afterwards reached across the table to hug Ash... until Misty reached in with her arm, blowing a whistle she pulled out of nowhere to stop her from going any further.

"Hey, I said friends, Duplica! **NOT** friends with benefits!"

"Can't blame a girl for trying," Duplica said with a wink.

"So... you all have finally worked out your complicated little love triangle?"

The girl from earlier, now dressed in a more pedestrian outfit consisting of a green short sleeve shirt and a pink and white flower-print skirt, entered the room carrying a tray with four cups of tea on it.

"Sorry," she said, "but all we have is tea."

"It's been hard to get out and go grocery shopping," Duplica told them. "But I guess you'd know that by now, given the last few weeks."

Ash and Misty nodded.

"This is Angela, by the way," Duplica said as the girl started placing the cups on the table. "She dropped by about two days ago."

"Pleased to meet you all!" Angela greeted.

"Do you two know each other from somewhere?" Misty asked.

Duplica chuckled. "That's the funny thing... we had never met before the other day."

"What?" Ash shouted. "Really?"

"Uh huh! But she told me that she knew you two!"

"But... we've never met before," Misty commented as she looked at Angie again, now that she... didn't look exactly like her.

"Not only that, but she told me the strangest thing. You remember the **OTHER** incident from last New Year's Eve, right?"

Ash nodded, intrigued at where Duplica was going with this, as Misty raised her cup to take a sip of tea.

"She told me that the gym leader from Celadon City... you know, the one who died in that explosion? Well, she told me that Erika is still alive!"

Ash nearly jumped out of his seat, while Misty spat out her tea. Both turned to look at Angela, who was strangely smiling, and the room turned cold as the trio stared at each other.

"How does she know..." Misty thought to herself.

"How did she find out..." Ash thought to himself.

"**THAT ERIKA IS STILL ALIVE?**" they asked themselves in unison.

**End Session: June**  
**Storyline to be concluded in Session: July Once Again!**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: June':**  
How's **THAT** for a revelation, folks?

Before I get to that, let me talk about a few other things first.

I don't think it's stretching too much to think that someone that gets put in solitary confinement in jail has no access to a shower. After all, no access to anyone else literally means no access! Why would they let someone being held there go clean themselves off on a daily basis? Even if they made it so that the prisoner was the only one in the bathroom... why would they go that far for someone that's being severely punished?

I guess in this case that also applies to the toilet. Maybe Ash and Misty should be glad they couldn't see anything in their cell for a week...

Yeah... sorry for giving you a mental image I was trying to avoid presenting in the first place...

It looks like Professor Werner Geissler has gone from a washed-up professor a curious gym leader named Erika found in Germany, to a top-notch, pay-for-hire scientist unwilling to compromise morals for the completion of his research. How things change...

If Giselle's now a vegetable, she's the most attractive one in the entire world...

Oh, and let's now forget her 'farmer,' Cassie! Where's she?

Did any of you remember that, back at the Pokémon League Novice Tournament, Marco was representing Viridian City. Be truthful... did any of you back then see that red flag pointing his eventual decision to join Team Rocket? Also, I'm sure at this point that Marco has told everyone he's going by Mark now... right?

Joel Orino and his team makes his third appearance in the story. The first was back at the library in Olivine City to save Erika. The second was sort of avenging of her death in a direct attack on Team Rocket's headquarters to obtain... an item of interest. Now he's saving Ash and Misty from possible death? I guess when the Pokémon Trainers' Association is trying to fold back into Team Rocket, which it originally spawned from, you try to get back at your parent company, so to speak.

This is also the first time that Joel and his younger brother Jude do not appear together, and thus, battle each other. That changes when you see the flashback to the PTA's origin a little later on in the session, but that was before they ended up on opposite sides of the fence.

I'm surely foreshadowing something between Ash and Mark...

So here's the reintroduction of some PTA members that go way back: Randy Vicardi, Jones McGray, and Patti Masters. These are familiar names if you've really been paying attention, though they were all more prominent characters in the original "Adventures Series" story. Will that change for the finale? It must... we haven't learned where Patti stands on the issue of the organization rejoining Team Rocket!

I do realize I've created a couple minuscule plotholes in the fourth chapter. I have reinserted the Cerulean Nurse Joy back in the picture even though she disappeared in the last session after she and Lily were captured by Jane and Calamity's force. A second hole emerged when Giovanni asks for the Elite Four to turn themselves. But remember, Agatha retired back in February, and her replacement Koga was last seen... you guessed it, last session, where he was being held captive and was going to be killed if Ash and Misty didn't cooperate.

But maybe that's covered up by the fact that we don't really know what happened to Koga. Or, the fact I forgot to mention what happened to him.

Then again, maybe that's how I explain how Misty's sisters are still alive even after Ash and Misty's escape...

If you're wondering why Lorelei and Bruno are both in Johto instead of Kanto, where almost all of Team Rocket's invasions have taken place, it's because they were preparing to help the cities of Johto had Team Rocket decided to move westward. Obviously, that matters little now, with the Elite Four's surrender.

Now, I know I'm probably going to get some guff for skipping over stuff like the brief mention of Sabrina continuing to defy Team Rocket, but the reasons why she is refusing surrender aren't really important at this point. They are important, just now at this very moment...

You know I had to address this plot thread at some point... Misty seeing Duplica for the first time since finding out about 'the kiss.' I felt this had to be resolved, as this is I believe the last non-Rocket one I had hanging. That, and I was desperately trying to find a way to have Duplica avoid **NOT **being part of the finale.

As for the ending... nope, not gonna say anything! I'll let you have at that. Besides, if you're reading the chaptered version, you're gonna get a solution in a few days.

* * *

**'Session: July Once Again' Trailer:**  
Kanto is now under the complete control of Team Rocket. But before they can turn their attention to the rest of the world, there are five pests that they must do away with once and for all. Ash Ketchum leads the region's last hope for bringing peace back. If he and his friends fail, the Year of Rocket's Revenge will finally be complete.

The end arrives as we see 'Session: July Once Again.'


	58. Session: July Once Again, Part 1

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Story Written by Freedom Fighter**

This is it, folks! It's taken five years just for this story to get to this point... nearly eleven if you go all the way back to the original epic, "Adventures Series." It's time to see how this ends!

Disclaimer: All characters and places featured in the Pokémon anime series and other productions belong to Nintendo and Pokémon USA! Cassie Banks, Arius McFly, and several other characters were imagined up by me and can't be used by anyone else without my expressed written permission. Really, it doesn't pay to steal other people's characters, believe me.

This fanfic is only posted at two places: my place, which contains the full-length chapters in one piece, and , which has the same story, but split up into smaller pieces. It should not be posted anywhere else without my permission.

* * *

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: July Once Again, Part 1 (06.20.06/07.05.10)**

* * *

_Previously, on "The Year of Rocket's Revenge," the Kanto region was thrown into further instability as Team Rocket prepared to complete their conquest of the Pokémon League. One of the key objectives yet to be accomplished: eliminating the biggest threat to their success._

_And so, Team Rocket, with the help of Professor Werner Geissler, had captured Ash and Misty, in the hopes of stripping them of their supernatural powers from the two teenagers. It was to be done using the Dissolution Chamber, a machine the two learned had been tested on a fellow cursed teenager in Giselle, with nearly devastating results. But before the experiment could get underway, Ash and Misty were freed by a man named Joel Orino._

_Joel told them that he was part of small group of members of the Pokémon Trainers' Association who were trying to break away from the group. That was because, as the two would learn, that the PTA's founding members all used to be part of Team Rocket. Even worse, now that it looked like Team Rocket's grand scheme was going to succeed, the PTA was trying to worm their way back into their old organization, at the hopes that maybe their lives would be spared. Joel and his men refused to be any part of it, and is helping Ash and Misty out as a continued act of rebellion against Team Rocket._

_But his efforts seemed to have only delayed the inevitable. Just mere days later, the presence of a mass invasion force gave Lance and the Elite Four no choice but to give up control of the Pokémon League to Giovanni and Team Rocket. In promising a new world order, Giovanni promised to grant leniency to anyone who could locate and turn in Ash, Misty, Brock, Giselle, and Cassie to him._

_As the word got out and most of the world turned on the young trainers, Ash and Misty fled to a safe-haven somewhere off the beaten path... the Imite House. Besides working out some personal issues, they hoped to figure out a plan to stop Team Rocket. But they were shocked, to say the least, when Duplica's guest, a young woman named Angela, revealed that Erika, the former gym leader of Celadon City who was thought to be killed in an explosion at a New Year's Eve party, was still alive!_

_How can that be? And can our heroes concoct a way to stop Team Rocket's evil plan once and for all? Let's find out..._

* * *

Tuesday, July 1st, Route 12

It was about three or four in the morning as two Pidgeot were quietly making their way north towards Lavender Town under the cover of darkness. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu were on one, while Angela and Duplica were on the other. Both Misty and Duplica were asleep, with their arms wrapped around the waists of Ash and Angela, respectively, who were fighting to keep awake. Pikachu was resting peacefully while cradled in Ash's arms. Ash and Angela, meanwhile, were also trying to make sure their Pidgeot didn't fall asleep in mid-air.

"C'mon," Angela ran her fingers through her Pidgeot's feathers, "just a little more! We're almost there."

As Angela tried to convince her Pidgeot to keep going, Ash looked over at her. Despite what she had told them the last few days, he still wasn't 100 percent sure she could trust her. But could he after finding out she knew something only a few other people were knowledgeable about?

* * *

_Three days ago..._

_Ash had a worried look on his face as he stared at Angela, who was smiling back at her. Misty was in shock, indicative of the tea that she had spat out onto the table. Duplica... was breathing a sigh of relief._

_"Whew!" Duplica exclaimed. "So you **DIDN'T** know! Glad to know I wasn't the only one shocked by..."_

_"**HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?**" Ash yelled._

_"This?"_

_Noticing the escalating situation, Pikachu turned towards Angela. His cheeks started sparking as he started charging electricity, as he felt that Ash felt something off about this girl._

_"Tell me..."_

_Ash grabbed Angela by the collar of her shirt and pulled her down a few inches so they he could look straight into her eyes. Misty stood up and quickly motioned towards grabbing a Pokéball from her belt. Duplica's head turned back and forth between everyone, confused about Ash and Misty's reaction._

_"Tell me how... how did you find out that **ERIKA'S ALIVE**?"_

_Except for the sound of Pikachu's sparking cheeks, the room went dead silent for a few seconds._

_And then..._

_"If you let me go, I'll tell you what you want to know."_

_Ash glared at Angela for a few more seconds, and then slowly released his grip on her shirt. He took a step backward and sat back down in his chair, not taking an eye off of her as he did. Angela casually fixed her shirt, then grabbed the empty chair in between Ash and Duplica and sat down, crossing her legs as she did so. Seeing everything quieting down, Pikachu calmed down and Misty took her seat as well._

_"I guess I should preface my story with a little identification."_

_She whistled, and to Ash and Misty's surprise, a Lickitung waddled into the room. Once he was close enough, he opened his mouth and unrolled his tongue. They watched as it unfurled to revealed a Pokémon League badge and an ID card. Angela took both of them, at which point the tongue rolled back into Lickitung's mouth._

_"Thank you, Lickitung! That will be all!"_

_"Licki!"_

_Lickitung then turned around and left the same way he had came in... waddling. Angela handed the ID card to Ash and the badge to Duplica, who showed it to Misty._

_"My name is Angela Yorimoto, and I work for the Pokémon League. My job is to act as security for very important people."_

_"In other words," Duplica stated, "you're a bodyguard."_

_"Sort of... but without the burly muscles, you know?"_

_"How come I've never heard of you?" asked Misty. "Me and my sisters run the Cerulean gym and never knew the League offered such a service."_

_"Truth be told... enough higher-ups believed you weren't any sort of high-priority target... so we just ignored you."_

_Misty scowled at the thought of being unimportant._

_"Do you have a point?" Ash growled impatiently. "Because I still haven't heard the answer I'm looking for!"_

_Angela turned to look at Misty._

_"Is he always like this?"_

_"It's... been a rough few weeks."_

_Angela looked back at Ash and continued on._

_"The point, which I was about to get to, was that I was one of the many who worked the Celadon New Year's Eve Bash. Which means that I was there when it all went down..."

* * *

_

_Monday, December 31st, Celadon City Business District_

_Downtown Celadon was packed with people, who were gathering around the stage, where Erika, accompanied by her fellow girls from the gym, had just pressed the button that activated the crystal ball above. The crowd began to countdown from sixty as the ball began its descent._

_Somewhere along the protective barriers, about 700 feet left of the stage, Angela, dressed in an all dark-blue uniform, was keeping one eye on the ball and the other on the people around her... who were happily engaged in the final moments of the year ticking away._

_Unfortunately, one of them was her co-worker and fellow friend, a blonde-haired girl also in uniform, who was mingling with the crowd rather than keeping an eye on them._

_Until she ran over to her._

_"Angela! I just met this guy who's just your ty-ype! I was about to give him your number, but I wanted to run it by you first!"_

_Angela blushed. "Tomiko, you're supposed to be working!"_

_"Stop being so serious! It's New Year's Eve! This celebration is being broadcast live across the country for the first time ever! It's time to let loose!"_

_"I'll celebrate in half an hour, after our shift is over! Not a second earlier!"_

_"This is a once-in-a-lifetime experience, Ange! For all you know, you could wake up dead tomorrow!"_

_"What? That... that doesn't make any sense!"_

_In the background, the crowd started to count the final seconds..._

_"Ten... nine... eight..."_

_"How can you wake up if you're dead? I mean, you can do one but not both! It's completely illogical!"_

_"It's just an expression."_

_"And another thing... how can you be such a negative Nancy?"_

_"I'm not the one being pessimistic!"_

_"Well, excuse me for thinking it's wrong to think I should be partying with you because I'll be dead tomorrow!"_

_"**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**" all the revelers shouted._

_The girls stopped talking as confetti started falling from the sky, noisemakers went off, and the crowd was hysterical with happiness._

_"Oh, thanks a lot, Tomi! We missed the drop! Talk about a horrible start to the year!"_

_It got instantly worse, as a series of explosions rocked the square, including several around the stage. Joy turned into fear as debris and bodies were blown every which way. As panic set in and people started trying to escape the area, the girls found themselves pushed against the barriers as the crowd struggled to get out._

_Tomiko hopped over the barrier, then reached back to pull Angela over as well. Once out of harm's way, they finally saw that the stage where Erika had been on was now engulfed in flames._

_"Tomi, help me move these!" Angela cried as she grabbed a hold of one barrier. "We've got to get as many people out of here as quickly as..."_

_She looked back at Tomiko, but she wasn't there. Her co-worker had instead decided to bolt for the stage._

_"Erika!" Tomiko shouted._

_"Tomiko!" Angela yelled. "Damn it, we're not trained for this!"_

_Angela gave up on moving the barriers and chased after Tomiko. They found themselves inside a heavy cloud of smoke as they reached the stage area. Tomiko cautiously inched forward before her left foot hit the bottom step of the stairs leading up onto the stage itself._

_Both girls rose their left arm up so that they could keep from breathing in the smoke. But they ran into another problem as they started walking upwards. One Tomiko didn't see or feel until she banged into it head-first._

_"Ow!" shouted Tomiko. "What the *cough* heck is this?"_

_Angela came up next to her and used her right hand to feel out what was blocking their path._

_"It feels like *cough cough* a psychic barrier!"_

_Angela peered inside and noticed two Wartortle rushing to try and put out as much of the fire as they could. She also saw about a dozen bodies littered across the stage... and to her disgust, some of them weren't whole anymore._

_"You *cough* see Erika in there?" Tomiko asked._

_"Not sure yet..."_

_Angela scanned the bodies, while in her mind she tried to recall what Erika had been wearing. It didn't help that all of the females she could see all had kimonos on. Just as she was about to give up, she saw one with blue hair lying face down._

_"Wait... I think I see her..."_

_She tried to focus her eyes, while having to deal with the smoke clouds inside the barrier intermittently blocking her vision. But when she found Erika again, she wasn't alone. There was what looked like a man kneeling next to her. He was covered from neck to toe in black, and he was wearing an oxygen mask._

_Angela watched as the man seemed to be checking Erika's vitals. The next thing she saw was four more men, dressed exactly like the first, placing the gym leader on a stretcher and carrying her away. She then spotted another four men doing the same for one of Erika's assistants, the raven-haired one._

_"Something's *cough cough* happening," Angela explained, as she stuck her left arm out to find her partner. "There's a bunch of people taking her *cough* away, and *cough* I don't recognize *cough*..."_

_She kept feeling around until her hand finally found the top of Tomiko's head... at about waist level._

_"Tomiko! Tomiko!"_

_Angela couldn't see much, but she was already fearing the worst for Tomiko, who wasn't responding to her. She took one last look inside. This time, she only saw the first man and one of his Pokémon, a Hypno, attempting to create something..._

_But then Angela coughed violently, beginning to feel the last of the air in her body leaving her. She tried to reach down to find Tomiko in hopes of pulling her to safety, but her strength left her as she started to slip out of consciousness._

_She managed to get down the steps and onto solid ground before falling to the ground. As her eyes closed, she swore she saw one of the men from inside start to run towards her...

* * *

_

_"The next thing I knew," Angela admitted, "I was waking up in the hospital that night. And then, almost immediately, I saw the reports on TV about how Erika was dead! She was caught on camera crawling from the stage rubble before passing out... and that she died on the way to the hospital!"_

_Misty turned away, trying to hold back her emotions as she had remembered seeing that same video on TV._

_"There was no way that could be true! I swear I saw Erika still breathing when she was being carried away!"_

_"No offense," Ash said to Angela, "but given all of the fire and smoke, it's possible you could've seen someone that looked like Erika being rescued and thought it was her!"_

_"Make no mistake!" Angela responded defiantly. "That was Erika I saw in there! But... but no one would believe me, especially given the tape. Not my boss, not any of the doctors or nurses... not even Tomiko! You were like everyone else. Everyone thought the smoke had made me delusional!"_

_"I'd think you were too," Duplica stated honestly. "I mean, you were the only one who has ever denied that the video was the real deal!"_

_"Sad to say, after a few days I was forced to realize that no one was ever going to believe I had seen Erika still alive. My only hope was to see if there was any footage of those masked men that took her away. Unfortunately, because it was a crime scene, all of the footage was in the hands of Officer Jenny and the police, and they refused to let me anywhere near it."_

_"Because everyone knew the truth!" Ash repeated. "That Erika died that night! Drop it already!"_

_"Ash!" Misty shouted. "How can you say that?"_

_"He's saying it because **HE** wants to hide the truth from **ME**. But there's one problem with doing that."_

_"Eh? And what's that?"_

_"Erika is still alive... because Tomi and I have actually talked to her, face-to-face!"

* * *

_

_Thursday, April 11th, Lavender Town_

_Angela and Tomiko were hiding in some bushes, observing the townspeople as they went about their daily business. The reason they were hiding was because they were both in Team Rocket disguises... where they were working under the codenames Belle and Starr._

_"I feel wrong doing this!" Tomiko complained, sulking as Angela did all the spying for them. "We work for the Pokémon League! We should be trying to blend in the crowd, not be hiding from them!"_

_"Tomi," Angela said in response. "We're undercover as members of Team Rocket! Normal people would run from us in fear if we just walked down the street!"_

_"Why can't we just don disguises?"_

_"Because we already are in disguises! You can't put a disguise over a disguise! One renders the other one moot! Now, will you pipe down? We'll be in serious trouble if we're..."_

_Angela stopped all of a sudden, her face turning white for some unknown reason._

_"What? You look like you're seeing a ghost!"_

_"If she's a ghost, then that's the most living ghost I've ever seen!"_

_Angela pointed out of the bush at someone, and Tomiko followed the direction of her finger towards the target in question. She elicited a similar reaction her friend upon seeing the person. The woman's entire body was covered by a green cloak, making the only part that could be seen her face._

_And Angela knew whose face it was._

_"That's Erika, the gym leader of Celadon City!"_

_"That can't be right!" argued Tomiko. "She died, remember? That must be her ghost! We are in Lavender Town, after all!"_

_"She's alive, I'm sure of it!"_

_They watched as Erika headed north toward Route 10. Angela started to follow her, trying to stay hidden as best as possible. Tomiko quickly followed._

_"What are you doing, Ange?"_

_"I'm gonna prove to you she's still alive!"_

_"But our mission..."_

_Angela ignored her friend's plea as they tailed Erika out of town.

* * *

_

_They followed the gym leader to what looked to be a man-made tunnel. Once Erika disappeared inside, the two made their way over to the entrance. Peering in, they saw that the tunnel headed downwards._

_"Wow," Tomiko said in amazement. "She's going down! I always thought she was one of the nicer gym leaders."_

_"For the last time, she's not dead!" Angela shouted._

_Shortly thereafter, the two proceeded into the tunnel, with Angela leading the way. At first, lights had been strung up on either side of the passage, illuminating the path. But after a short while, they completely disappeared. To compensate, Angela pulled a lighter out so they could see where they were going.

* * *

_

_After about 15 minutes of navigating through a miniature maze of caverns, they started seeing light at the end of the tunnel. Angela put her lighter away as the duo got closer._

_Upon reaching the light, they found themselves in a dome-like cavern, completely powered by electricity. They saw a pair of log cabins and a small plant nursery, all of which looked like were built from materials from the surface._

_It was in the nursery that Angela saw Erika. She was no longer wearing the robe from earlier, and was dressed in her green and white dress that she normally wore in the gym. A younger woman, whom Angela recognized as the raven-haired girl that was carried away in Celadon City, was with her._

_"I knew it," Angela smiled. "That is the Celadon City gym leader! But why is she down here, in hiding?"_

_"If she's really not dead," Tomiko said as she thought out loud, "then why is she keeping it a secret from the whole world?"_

_"You'll never get the chance to find out!"_

_The girls turned around and saw an imposing man standing behind them. His Weezing was out, and he looked ready to put a hurt on the intruders._

_"Wait!" Angela shouted. "We can explain!"_

_"Save it for someone who cares," the man replied. "All I know is that those uniforms mean you're part of Team Rocket. And your kind isn't appreciated around here!"_

_He then turned in the direction of Erika and her assistant and yelled at them._

_"**WE'VE GOT SOME UNINVITED GUESTS!**"_

_Erika and her friend stopped what they were doing and walked over._

_"Get up," the man told Angela and Tomiko. "Hands where we can see them."_

_The two girls did as they were told. They then waited as Erika and the other girl came over to them._

_"Spies from Team Rocket?" Erika gasped in realization._

_"I knew this day was coming!" the other girl started to panic. "They finally found us! We're dead for real this time!"_

_"Maria, calm down! We'll be fine!"_

_"I'm sad to say we don't have a choice here," the man admitted. "I'm gonna have to get rid of them."_

_This time, Tomiko was the one panicking, as she started to shudder with fear._

_"I knew this was a bad idea!"_

_"Please," pleaded Angela, "let me explain who we are!"_

_"And I told you..."_

_The man started to deny Angela's request again, but stopped when he saw Erika raise her hand. He and Maria then watched as Erika walked over to Angela._

_"Um..." Angela gulped, a bit nervous._

_Erika clasped her hands around Angela's, and then began to stare into her eyes. Angela gulped again, not sure what the gym leader was doing. After a few seconds, Erika stopped, made her way over to Tomiko, and did the exact same thing._

_Once she was done, Erika breathed a sigh of relief._

_"Joel and Maria... we have nothing to worry about."_

_The two of them were shocked. They couldn't believe Erika could trust the two intruders, just like that. And, not surprisingly, Angela and Tomiko couldn't believe it either._

_"So you believe us?" Angela asked._

_Erika nodded. "I could see it in both of your eyes... you two are very kind-hearted people. And I know that's one thing people who work for Team Rocket can't be!"

* * *

_

_A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room of one of the cabins. Angela and Tomiko had explained what they were doing here, and then Erika proceeded to do the same._

_"So you've been hiding underground all this time," summarized Angela, "because you knew if Team Rocket knew you were still alive, they'd try to kill you again?"_

_"Yes," Erika calmly replied. "They obviously believe that the research I was doing was something they and only they wanted knowledge of. I had to find a way to be able to continue my research without endangering anyone else's lives. And, oddly enough, my passing afforded me that opportunity."_

_"Whoa..." gasped Tomiko._

_"I don't like lying, so I would be up on the surface if I had a choice. But I found it was important that this research get done as fast as possible, without any more interference."_

_"Yes," Maria added. "Though the fact that are lives are in constant danger isn't the only disadvantage."_

_"I heard Professor Geissler is working with the League now," Erika said to Angela and Tomiko. "Are the rumors true... about what I heard happen..."_

_Angela and Tomiko looked at each other, wondering if they should answer Erika's question... if they even knew the answer._

_"The rumors are," Joel spoke up to clarify, "was that Professor Geissler had created a device called the Dissolution Chamber. It's intention was to cure those who have been diagnosed with Celebi-rus Syndrome. A young woman named Giselle Gravelpot was to be the first subject. But the test went horribly wrong, and she was knocked into a coma."_

_Joel looked at them, waiting to see if that rang any bells._

_"Sorry," Tomiko apologized._

_"Unfortunately," Angela told them, "we're just lowly security workers, who just happened to be temporarily entrenched as spies within Team Rocket. None of that stuff you just said sounds familiar to either of us... and sounds like stuff we wouldn't even be privy too."_

_"Oh," Erika sighed._

_"Wait, didn't you say you were researching the Celebi-rus Syndrome?"_

_"Yes. That's why I wanted to know. If what I've heard is true, then our most recent findings may be too late to help her."

* * *

_

Back to the present day...

"After that," Ash thought as he continued to look at Angela, "she said that she and Tomiko left, promising not to divulge Erika's hiding place. Which is all and good, but..."

Below, the group was passing over Lavender Town, and no soul down there was stirring... save for a Haunter or two.

"We're here!" Angela shouted.

Angela's announcement was loud enough to wake Misty, Duplica, and Pikachu from their slumber. Angela guided her Pidgeot down to the ground towards the north end of town, and Ash's Pidgeot did the same.

* * *

Once on the ground, Ash and Angela recalled their Pidgeot for a good long rest. Angela then beckoned Ash, Misty, Duplica, and Pikachu to follow her up Route 10.

"I told her to meet us around here at about four thirty," Angela said aloud as she tried to peer through the darkness.

She led the group up the hill, and at the top, behind a giant rock, Angela spotted whom she was looking for. Tomiko waved her arm back and forth happily, while next to her stood a smiling Erika.

"You made it back safely!" Tomiko exclaimed as she ran over to hug her friend.

"I told you I'd be okay," Angela said as she hugged back.

"Glad to see you're still alive," Misty said as she looked at her fellow gym leader.

"I could say the same about you and Ash," Erika stated in reply. "But we can talk about all that once we're inside."

Erika then proceeded to lead them all to her home-away-from-home.

**To be continued in Part 2!**


	59. Session: July Once Again, Part 2

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: July Once Again, Part 2 (06.27.06/07.09.10)

* * *

**

Tuesday, July 1st, Route 10

After a long walk down the tunnel, the large group finally made their way into the underground cavern that Erika and Maria had been living in since their supposed deaths. But unlike in Angela's description, there were now four log cabins instead of two.

Ash, Misty, and Duplica were a bit surprised at how naturally beautiful the cavern was despite being several dozen feet underground.

"So I've heard about what's going on," Erika told them. "I can't believe Team Rocket is now in control of the entire League!"

Ash nodded. "It won't be long before they try to take over the rest of the world."

"And now, they're after everyone that has been diagnosed with Celebi-rus Syndrome."

"That's right."

"Isn't Celebi-rus Syndrome that thing you talked about the other day?" Duplica asked. "Like what happened to Marco during the Junior League title match?"

"Yeah," replied Misty. "Apparently, Giovanni isn't happy with just one on his side. He wants all of us."

"Or," Ash thought out loud, "he might just be trying to eliminate us. If he wants us captured, he must think we're the only ones capable of stopping him."

"There's five of you total," Angela counted off. "Ash, Misty, Marco, Brock, and Giselle."

"But we don't know where Brock or Giselle are," stated Misty, "or if they're even still alive."

"They're both here, actually," Tomiko told them.

"What?" Ash and Misty shouted simultaneously. "Really?"

Tomiko nodded. "Though I should clarify my statement. Brock was here, but he'll be back soon. He left with Wallace a few weeks ago to go to Mount Pyre in the Hoenn region."

Misty brightened up. "That means Brock is learning how to control his powers so that they don't flare up again... just like we did!"

"That's great news!" Ash exclaimed.

"As for Giselle," Tomiko continued, "she's here, along with..."

She stopped as they all heard the front door to one of the log cabins opened. Cassie stepped out, dressed in an all-pink nightgown. She rubbed her eyes as she tried to adjust to the artificial light after exiting the dark cabin.

She then perked up when she got a strange sensation in the air.

"Wait a minute," she said out loud. "I recognize those auras!"

Now fully awake, Cassie noticed who was standing in front of her. And they saw her.

"Cassie's here?" Ash said, stating the obvious.

"So this is where the reigning Junior Master has been hiding," Misty said with a smile.

"Been awhile since I saw you two, hasn't it?" greeted Cassie.

She then looked at Duplica, who wasn't as pleased as Ash and Misty were to see her.

"Duplica..."

Duplica turned away, no longer wanting to look at Cassie.

"What's with her?" Tomiko asked.

"It's a long story," replied Misty.

"If you're here," Ash wondered, "than that means that Giselle is here too, right?"

"Yeah... well, in body anyway."

* * *

Cassie led them into her cabin and to the master bedroom. Inside of it were two beds. One was unmade... it had been the one Cassie was sleeping in until she had been awakened. The other had Giselle, who was resting peacefully with everything but her head buried under the covers. There were a few wires also protruding from the sheets: one was connected to an IV, the rest to an EKG that was monitoring her heart rate.

Ash, Misty, Pikachu, Cassie, and Erika were standing on either side of the bed, while Angela, Tomiko, and Duplica all stood outside, listening in from the doorway.

"That's Giselle?" Ash pointed at her face. "She kinda looks different. You know... kinda cute?"

"Ahem," coughed Misty. "Kinda cute?"

Ash quickly caught himself. "Of course, nowhere as cute as you, Mist!"

"That's better."

"Giselle has pretty much been like this since the experiment," Cassie told the pair.

"The good news," Erika explained, "is that the injuries she sustained have almost completely healed. The bad news is that we can't seem to bring her out of her coma."

"Obviously, we're not doctors, so we don't know why that is. Still, Erika and I have been trying the past few weeks to see if we can revive her."

"With Maria's help, I've been using different aromatherapy techniques. Nothing has worked so far, but I'm definitely hindered by the limited resources I've had to work with while in hiding these past few months. I couldn't risk tipping off to Team Rocket that I was still alive."

"As for me, I've been using my psychic powers to see if I could use them to diagnose the problem that way. But... there seems to be some sort of barrier blocking me from completely accessing her brain. I'm sure if we had someone like Sabrina here, she could find a way through. But I'm nowhere near her level of skill yet."

Ash and Misty both looked sadly at Giselle, feeling sorry for the former Tech graduate.

"How long can she stay like this and still survive?" asked Misty.

"If her heart can keep in its current state," answered Erika, "I'd imagine quite awhile. Years and years."

"But realistically?" Ash queried, getting to the point.

"We're not a hospital," Cassie replied. "Our medical supplies and pipelines to them won't last long, especially since I believe Team Rocket will begin limiting trade across the region. Not to mention that our electronic equipment is used and outdated. It could break down at a moment's notice."

"Hasn't it crossed your mind that maybe she doesn't want this?"

Everyone turned their attention to the door, as they saw it was Duplica who had asked the question. Cassie gave a somber reply.

"That thought... had crossed our minds."

"Everyone seems to be talking about their own best interests! But what about her, huh? What do you think she wants?"

"I do understand this is quite the moral dilemma," Erika said to her, "but I believe that as long as her body remains in good health and there is hope that she can be brought out of her coma, we should continue our efforts."

"Do you think she'd like that? Living like a vegetable for what could be many more months? Years?"

"Duplica," Ash addressed her, "no one knows the answer to that. We have no idea what she wants. You don't, I don't, we all don't."

"It's just... something about this feels wrong. Plus, if she does manage to come out of her coma... we'd be giving Team Rocket another chance at her powers!"

"We can't worry about the future in that way!" Cassie shouted. "If that comes to pass, we'll worry about it then! All I care about right now is the present!"

"**ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR REPUTATION, BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IF SHE DIES, ALL THE BLAME WILL BE ON YOU!**"

Duplica burst into tears and ran out of the room. Ash was about to run after her, but Misty grabbed his arm to stop him. He looked back at her and shook her head. Seconds later, they heard her open the front door of the cabin and exit.

Angela and Tomiko looked at the door, and wondered if they should follow.

"At a distance," Erika said to them, as if hearing their thoughts.

The two girls nodded, then left the cabin.

"I don't blame her for being mad," Cassie said despondently.

"We know you're not doing this just for you," Misty reassured her. "You care about her well-being, just like the rest of us."

"Of course... but that's easy to do when she's not smothering me in put-downs."

Misty smiled. "That's Giselle for you. Man, what I wouldn't give right now to hear her voice."

"She's a pretty strong trainer... if she'd let her Pok mon do the talking for her instead of her mouth."

Both girls looked at Giselle, starting to imagine her up and about again. But their thoughts we're interrupted when they heard Ash yawning behind them. They turned around to glare at him.

"Sorry," Ash apologized. "I'm just so... yawn..."

Misty then yawned herself, apparently catching it from him.

"I guess you guys did have a long trip here," Erika stated. "Why don't we all get some rest, and we'll pick this up in a few hours?"

They all nodded. Erika then led Ash, Misty, and Pikachu off to one of the other cabins to go and get some rest.

* * *

After some rest, Ash woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He sat up and noticed that Pikachu was still fast asleep, lying down on the table in front of the couch he had slept on.

"Wake up, Pikachu."

Ash gently shook Pikachu, who came to after a few shakes.

"Pika pi?"

"Man, we slept like logs!"

Ash then heard his stomach grumbling. Very loudly.

"I guess it's time to eat."

He then heard Pikachu's stomach growl even louder. Pikachu blushed with embarrassment.

"What do you say we rustle us up some food?"

"Pika!"

They then heard the front door open. A young woman stuck her head in, and she seemed happy to see Ash awake.

"Finally awake, huh?"

"I think I remember you from somewhere..." Ash racked his brain as he tried to recall her name. "It's Maria, right? You're one of Erika's friends from the gym!"

"Yep! Now come out here and eat! We've got a special guest cook on the fire!"

Maria closed the door, leaving Ash to wonder whom she was talking about.

* * *

"Whoa! Where did all these people come from?"

"Pika?"

Ash and Pikachu were surprised to see several dozen people and Pok mon in the cave, all sitting down on the floor and eating lunch. They started walking into the crowd, looking for a familiar face.

But then all the chatter and munching quieted down when they realized who was among them.

"It's Ash Ketchum!" a woman shouted. "The hero of Pallet Town!"

"Wha?" Ash stopped, confused about being pointed out.

"The hero has returned!" a man exclaimed. "He'll put an end to Team Rocket once and for all!"

"Hooray!" the crowd yelled. "Hooray!"

Ash stood there embarrassed, unsure of what to do. He hadn't had this many people in one place cheering for him since... the Junior League Tournament. But then he began feeding off the crowd's energy, and started to embrace the cheering.

"Don't worry, everyone!" he declared. "I'll find a way to take down Team Rocket, and restore everything back to way it was!"

"Hooray!" cheered the crowd again. "Hooray! Hooray!'

Ash grinned as he waved at and starting bowing towards the crowd. A few feet away, Erika, Maria, Misty, and Duplica were watching his display.

"Ash really knows how to fire up a crowd," noted Erika.

"That's because Ashy-boy is going to save the world!" declared Duplica.

They all laughed with glee. All except Misty, who calmly put her bowl down on the ground before getting up and walking towards Ash.

"Uh oh!" exclaimed Duplica. "Looks like somebody's had enough..."

Misty got to Ash, and before he knew it, she grabbed on his right ear with her left arm and started pulling him back towards the others. The crowd continued to cheer even as Ash was tugged away, with Pikachu following after the couple.

"Hey!" Ash shouted after they got back. "What was that for?"

"You'll have plenty of time to be a superstar **AFTER** you eat."

Misty then sat back down, picked up her bowl, and turned back to the others...

"So, what were we talking about?"

"Man," Maria sweatdropped. "Back on topic, just like that!"

"That looks good," Ash said as he looked at Erika's half-eaten bowl of stew. "Did you make it?"

"Oh, I could never make anything this delicious! You'll have to thank the true chef!"

Erika pointed Ash through the crowd and towards the big pot in the center... where he saw a familiar face stirring the cauldron.

"It's Brock! No way!"

Ash ran over to say hello to his old friend.

"Brock!"

"Ash! I was wondering when you'd show up!"

Brock looked down and saw Pikachu as well.

"And how have you been, Pikachu?"

"Pika pikachu!"

Brock looked up to see Ash smelling the heavenly aroma coming from the stew in the cauldron.

"I'm guessing somebody's hungry!"

"Starved!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Ash, Brock, and all their Pokémon had found a quieter place near the edge of the crowd. Pikachu, Charizard, and the others were happily enjoying Brock's Pokémon food as they hung out with Geodude, Onix, and the rest. Meanwhile, Ash and Brock were catching up, even after the former had already gone through his second bowl in what had seemed like as many minutes.

"Man," Brock said with a smile, "you're acting as if you haven't been eating since the last time I saw you!"

"I will admit," Ash replied to that, "that Misty and I have had more important things to worry about."

Brock grew serious, understanding where Ash was going with this.

"I know. Every day during my training with Pokémon Grand Champion Wallace, we heard about everything that was going on over here. But I couldn't come back to help... I'd risk having my powers activate uncontrollably, risking my own life! If we could've returned sooner, we would have."

"I appreciate it," Ash told him, "but I'm not sure if having you around would've changed things much. We all thought we were ready to handle Team Rocket... but we weren't."

"Yeah. I heard what Team Rocket tried to do to you two. As well as what happened to Giselle."

Ash nodded. "If only we could've been there to save her."

"Speaking of beautiful girls," Brock smirked, "I heard a rumor when I got here... that when you went to sleep this morning, you were in the same cabin as Misty, Duplica, Erika, Maria, and those two League girls."

"Yeah. So?"

"Uck... so? So?"

"Pikachu and I slept on the couch while they slept in the bedrooms. No big deal."

"You didn't notice the big opportunity that was presented to you?"

"I was exhausted! We had been flying since sunset!"

"Well, obviously now that you're a teenager... you need to be taught a few lessons of romancing the ladies. From yours truly."

Brock suddenly was hit by a bowl, which smacked him in the side of the head. Ash slid back a few feet as Misty stomped up to Brock.

"**IF ASH EVER GETS A LESSON ON ROMANCE, IT WON'T BE FROM YOU!**"

A bump formed on the side of Brock's head, just above his left ear.

"Nice to see you haven't matured," Brock remarked.

"Look who's talking!" Misty shot back. "How many girls have you flirted with since you arrived here an hour ago?"

"None! I swear I've changed!"

"So... are they ready for a talk?"

The gang looked as Erika and Wallace emerged from the crowd. Upon seeing Erika, Brock ran over to her. He stared lovingly into her eyes as he clasped his hands over hers.

"Oh, lovely Erika, your beauty shines brightly even down here, in the depths of this rocky cavern."

Erika blushed. "Um... thanks?"

"No matter where you go, you'll always shine like a radiant flower! Maybe we should go somewhere, far away from here, where I can admire your beauty in private..."

"Okay, you!"

Misty reached in, grabbed Brock by the ear and pulled him away.

"That's it... you're out of here!"

"Ow! That doesn't count! Erika's a woman, not a girl! Ow!"

As Misty pulled Brock away to reprimand him, Erika and Wallace took a seat on the ground, across from Ash.

"It's great to see you again, Wallace!" Ash said excitedly.

"The feeling's mutual," replied the Grand Champion.

"So, what are you doing here?"

"Wallace is here to help us figure out how we're going to deal with Team Rocket," explained Erika.

"Hmmm..." Ash thought out loud. "I know everyone thinks I should be doing that. But is that possible?"

"We think so. Here's what we've been discussing so far..."

* * *

Elsewhere, Duplica was wandering through the crowd. She had Ditto held against her chest with her left arm while petting its head with her right hand. Suddenly, she spotted whom she was looking for.

It happened to be Cassie, who was sitting against a rock near the cavern entrance. She was observing silently as her Ivysaur and Ledyba were running around, getting some exercise. Imagine her surprise, then, when they were joined by a third party... a Chikorita, who was anxious to show off its Razor Leaf attack.

Cassie turned to her left and saw Duplica quietly taking a seat on the ground next to her.

"I'm confused... I thought you were exclusively a Ditto trainer."

Cassie took a second to think about it, and then smacked herself on the forehead lightly after figuring out.

"Oh, I see what you did there..."

"Ditto needed a little exercise."

"Uh huh."

The two girls then sat there, watching their Pok mon play around for a few minutes.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah, Duplica?"

"About earlier this morning..."

Cassie put her left hand down on Duplica's right leg, quieting the latter immediately.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were expressing your opinion. And doing that is never wrong."

"Yeah... but... that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

The two went silent for about a minute, neither sure of what to say next. Finally, Cassie spoke up.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I... I think it's better if I just show you."

Duplica reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a pair of tickets for a show later that month.

"I know the timing isn't right given everything happening around us right now," prefaced Duplica, "but I'd like to offer you two front-row tickets to opening night of my new theme show! It's called 'Friends Forever.'"

"'Friends Forever?'"

"That's right! It opens on the 25th at the Imite House."

"Wait a minute... does this mean..."

Duplica nodded. "It's time for me to put the past behind me. We're starting anew!"

"Anew!"

"I'll start. Hi! My name's Imite. Duplica Imite!"

Cassie smiled as she returned the greeting.

"I'm Cassie. Cassie Banks."

Now it was time for Duplica to smile. "I have the feeling that we're going to be the best of the friends!"

"I don't have to be psychic to predict that!"

The two of them laughed with joy, finally glad to bury the one roadblock standing before them.

"Just one thing, new best friend!"

"Anything!"

"Uh... why two?"

"Huh? Silly... what about that boyfriend of yours?"

Cassie gasped.

"Does she not know that Arius and I..." she thought to herself.

She then saw Duplica still grinning from ear to ear, oblivious to the truth.

"I suppose she'll forgive me for telling her one last lie..."

Cassie laughed out loud again as she covered up her hesitation.

"Of course! Arius would love to come! I'll call him later to tell him the details!"

Duplica squealed. "You're gonna love the show, I swear!"

* * *

As Duplica gave Cassie a preview of her new stage show, Misty and Brock had rejoined Ash, Wallace, and Erika, who were discussing how to go about taking down Team Rocket.

"According to my sources," Wallace told them, "most of Team Rocket's forces are concentrated in three places. The Indigo Plateau, Team Rocket HQ - which is located just north of Viridian City, and Saffron City."

"If we liberate those three cities, Team Rocket will become severely crippled," Erika explained. "In addition, Giovanni and almost all of his top agents are in one of those three cities, so there will essentially nobody left who could lead a ploy to reclaim those cities back from us."

"I see," Brock observed. "With no leadership, the encampments in the other cities in the region would fall apart! Thus allowing the Pok mon League to get back in control!"

"That's a great plan!" Misty exclaimed.

"But can we pull it off?" a skeptical Ash wondered.

Wallace motioned to the dozens of trainers in the cavern with them.

"We have many willing trainers here, ready to do anything to help restore peace to the region. We have others on the way."

"But are there enough?" Brock asked. "There may be some really talented trainers here, but Team Rocket really has us beat numbers-wise."

"The strength of our forces should be enough to overcome our numbers disadvantage."

"Our problem," Erika stated, "is who is going to lead them."

"The easiest choice would be to split you three up and have each of you lead one of the attacks. Ash is one of the most talented trainers of his generation, and Brock and Misty, you both are gym leaders. The problem is that we expect that the strongest of Team Rocket's forces will be at the Indigo Plateau. Because of that, we may need all three of you leading that force in order for our plan to succeed."

"How about you two leading the other two strikes?" asked Ash.

Erika shook her head. "I can't. We're assigning Cassie as head of the Viridian forces, and I need to stay here to protect Giselle, in case Team Rocket somehow finds us."

"I'm leading the Saffron party," announced Wallace. "Still, it would help us if we could find a few more stronger trainers to assist us so that Cassie and I aren't spread so thin."

"I might know of somebody who can help," Ash declared.

"Me too!" Misty added.

Wallace smiled before turning to Brock, who was deep in thought.

"Well... I think I know of two. If I can find where they are, that is."

"That's great!" Erika shouted.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Wallace. "Having them here for our plan would be a huge boost at our chance of success!"

"Then what are waiting for?" Misty asked as she opened her Pokédex and accessed the Poké-com function. "Let's make some calls!"

**To be continued in Part 3!**


	60. Session: July Once Again, Part 3

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: July Once Again, Part 3 (07.04.06/07.11.10)**

* * *

Thursday, July 10th, Route 10

It was early in the morning, and the sun had just become visible from the entrance into the man-made cavern that had been dug into the mountain. Just a few feet inside, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Tomiko stood silently, waiting for someone to arrive. Tomiko had a pair of binoculars in hand, and every few minutes she wandered out of the cave to check the surrounding skies.

"What's taking them so long?" Misty thought out loud. "They're risking somebody seeing them if they don't hurry!"

"They'll be here," Ash reassured her. "Stop worrying!"

Tomiko walked outside to search the sky once again. This time, though, she spotted what she was looking for.

"It's a Charizard! That's gotta be them, right?"

Ash and Misty ran outside and looked up in the same direction Tomiko was peering at in her binoculars. They saw the Charizard as well, and the fire-type had two familiar male faces and a Pikachu riding on his back.

"Hey!" one of them yelled, waving his right arm around.

"Chu!" shouted his Pikachu.

"It's Richie and Chuchino!" exclaimed Misty.

Ash was glad to see Richie's smiling face, but he also was happy when he saw Gary right behind Richie as well.

"Ha ha! Alright, Gary!"

Gary cracked a smile as he waved back at his childhood friend and rival.

* * *

"Time for a good, long rest, Zippo!"

Richie recalled his Charizard to his Pokéball, then turned to greet the others. Pikachu and Chuchino were already getting reacquainted, as they shook each other's tails.

"Long time no see, Ash and Misty!"

"The same to you," Misty greeted back.

"Couldn't save the world without me, huh?" Gary asked Ash, with a smug look on his face.

"There's no else I'd rather have fighting with me," Ash smiled.

* * *

The gang later arrived inside the cavern, with Ash and Misty explaining everything to Gary and Richie that they needed to know to get up to speed.

"We're back!" Tomiko announced.

Tomiko ran towards Brock, Erika, Maria, Angela, and Wallace, who were undergoing final preparations for the big battle.

"Looks like the cavalry's here," Brock said as he pointed towards the arriving group.

"Good," Wallace said. "I assume you've told them what they need to know."

"Yep," Ash replied. "They're all set."

"I only have one question," Gary questioned. "When do we get to get back at Team Rocket for all they've done?"

"If everything goes according to plan," answered Wallace, "we all set off for our targets tonight. Which of you is Richie?"

"That would be me, sir," Richie said, raising his hand.

"You're with me, young man. We'll be leading the force that will be heading to Saffron City."

"What about me?" Gary asked.

"I hope you don't mind," prefaced Erika. "We paired you up with someone that should complement you. Ah... here she comes now!"

Gary turned, and nearly lost it when he saw that the girl coming his way... was Cassie, who froze in place herself when she noticed that Gary was here.

"Cassie!"

"Gary!"

"I have to work with **HER**?"

"Wait a minute... I have to work with **HIM**?"

"It's completely out of the question!" they both exclaimed.

"Whose idea was it to have those two paired together?" Misty asked Ash.

"I don't know," replied Ash, "but I do know they don't like each other. At all."

"Fine," Gary relented. "I'll agree to work with Cassie, only because our hatred for each other is inconsequential compared to the task that lies ahead!"

"You've got guts speaking the truth," Cassie stated, "but when you're right, you're right. The rivalry can wait."

"That's great to hear," Erika sighed with relief. "You two will be leading the force that will be attempting to take down Team Rocket Headquarters!"

"That just leaves the three of us to lead the group taking on Giovanni at the Indigo Plateau," remarked Ash. "Unless..."

Ash looked over at Brock.

"Did you manage to get in touch with them?"

"No. My contact has been trying to reach them, but so far she's had no luck."

"I don't blame them for not wanting to be found," Misty stated. "They've been on the run ever since that day..."

"We're just going to have to move on without them," declared Ash. "We can't afford to wait any longer. Team Rocket is intensifying their search for us, and what little stability the region still has is falling apart by the hour."

"I agree," nodded Wallace. "So we move on as planned... Operation: Take Back Kanto begins tonight at sunset!"

"Actually..."

Everyone turned their attention to Cassie, who had a concern that needed to be addressed.

"Based on when what time we're initiating the attack, and the fact that we're not 100 percent sure on the exact location of Team Rocket's Headquarters, I propose that the Viridian City group leave as soon as possible. If our plan is to work, we have to guarantee that all three attacks go off at the same time so that none of the other factions have time to warn the others."

"She does make a good point," sided Angela.

"Hold up!" Gary objected. "Doesn't anyone remember six months ago, when it was rumored that the Pokémon Trainers' Association attacked Team Rocket Headquarters? Supposedly, it was unofficial retaliation for Team Rocket being responsible for the Celadon City attacks. You'd figure someone who used to be part of the PTA would have heard of that!"

"I was a member of the PTA before," defended Cassie, "but I had quit months before that incident. What makes you think I have knowledge about any of the exact details of that attack?"

"You didn't have to be there! You still have contacts within the PTA, right? Surely one of them told you!"

"None of my current contacts are a part of or ever have been a part of the PTA! So there's no way I could get access to that information!"

"Enough!" Wallace interrupted. "Both of you make clearly valid points. But I believe that, just to err on the side of caution, I must side with the Junior Master's view."

"See?"

"Whatever," Gary said as he rolled his eyes.

"The Viridian City troop will leave ASAP," decided Wallace. "The other two groups will depart as originally scheduled. Erika, I need you help speed up the preparation process."

"Right," Erika nodded, before turning to Maria. "Maria..."

"I'll get right on it!"

* * *

Within the hour, a group of 16 trainers were gathered just inside the cave entrance. They were pairing up as an assortment of Fearow, Pidgeot, and Noctowl were called out to carry the trainers to Viridian City.

But the crown jewel of the group was definitely Cassie's Skarmory, which Gary was amazed at as he circled the steel bird.

"Skarmory is amazing!" Gary gasped in disbelief.

"Jealous much?" Cassie smirked.

"You think just because you have a cool Pokémon that you could make me, Gary Oak, jealous? Ha, I say!"

"Then I guess you want to walk to Viridian, huh?"

Gary grumbled under his breath.

"That's what I thought."

Skarmory knelt down so that Cassie could get onto his back. Once she was comfortably on, she extended a hand out to Gary to pull him up.

"Remember," Wallace told them as the rest of the trainers climbed aboard their birds, "you must stay away from urban areas at all costs! You're flying in daylight, and our plan is ruined if you're stopped by Team Rocket somewhere along the way!"

"You can count on us!" Gary shouted.

The two were now comfortably on Skarmory's back. The steel bird rose back to his feet. Cassie grabbed onto Skarmory's neck to keep from falling off from the quick ascent, while Gary had no choice but to grab on... to Cassie's waist.

"Watch it!" warned Cassie, blushing. "Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"We're not a couple!" Gary shot back. "And why are you blushing? Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up! Look, can we just go already?"

"You're the one driving, Cass!"

"Don't you start with me!"

With that, Cassie signaled for Skarmory to take off. The bird ran out of the tunnel, wings a-flapping as he got up to his speed. Once he was ready, Skarmory pushed off of the ground and soared into the air. The rest of the bird Pokémon in their group followed suit, as they all began their journey to Viridian City.

As they reached cruising altitude and started moving horizontal, they passed by a hot air balloon, colored with rainbow-arrayed vertical stripes. No one noticed anyone in it as they went by, but it wasn't until they had lost sight of it that someone did rise up after hiding in the basket.

It was a young man in a black Team Rocket uniform. And he had a walkie talkie in hand.

"This is Eye in the Sky to the 9er. You won't believe what I just saw..."

* * *

After several hours of travel, the group finally touched down just north of Viridian City, along Route 2. Once making sure that everyone had arrived safely, the trainers quickly went to work setting up a campsite and preparing to cook dinner.

"After we eat," Gary said aloud, "we'd better start searching for Team Rocket's Headquarters. By my best estimate, we have about 16 hours to find this place..."

Gary turned around, as he thought he was talking to Cassie. But she was gone.

"Where did she go? Some leader she is, abandoning her team at a time like this!"

He then looked down at the ground and saw footprints in the dirt.

"She wouldn't be that stupid!" Gary exclaimed as he realized which she direction Cassie had headed off in.

* * *

A little further down the path, Cassie, in a full-blown sprint, was indeed running towards Viridian City.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Gary," Cassie thought to herself, "but there's someone else I want in on this mission..."

* * *

_Two days ago..._

_Cassie had just walked out of the cave so she could get a signal for the Poké-com feature on her Pokédex. As soon as she did, she noticed that there was a message waiting for her._

_She was surprised when she learned that it was from Arius._

_"I thought I had blocked his number."_

_She was about to press the delete button when she stopped. She began to wonder why Arius would now, for the first time since they broke up, suddenly call her out of the blue._

_She decided to play the message._

_"Hey, Cassie! Look, I hope you get this message, but I wouldn't be calling you if I knew I could do this without you. The PTA is starting to fall apart. There's a growing group of people within the organization that want to rejoin Team Rocket. It's turmoil here! Things are starting to get out of hand. I have a bad feeling that both sides might do whatever it takes to win..."_

* * *

Cassie continued to replay the message in her head as she drew closer to Viridian City.

"I know you're not a part of the organization anymore," Arius' voice continued, "but there's more at stake here than the PTA's future. If the PTA merges back with Team Rocket, there's no chance the League will ever return! You've gotta help me keep that from happening!"

Cassie pulled off to the side of the road and darted into the bushes. She popped back out a minute later, wearing a disguise that consisted of an orange sundress, wooden sandals, a straw hat, and sunglasses. She then continued her trek to the Viridian border.

"I know I renounced the PTA," she said to herself, "but if it's to preserve any chance we have of stopping Team Rocket, I have to get involved again."

Once the sign that signified the city border, Cassie slowed to a casual walk. She began to look around as the trees parted to give way to paved streets and one-story houses, and was relieved to see no one around.

"No Team Rocket agents. No one recognizing me and trying to turn me in. So far, so good."

Cassie walked towards downtown, and ultimately in the direction of the Pokémon Center.

"I just hope this doesn't take long. The others are surely leaving Lavender Town right now..."

* * *

Route 10

Sure enough, a large amount of flying Pokémon could be seen taking off from atop the tallest rooftops of Lavender Town just as the sun had disappeared behind the mountains. In minutes, the rebellion force was almost completely in the air.

The lone exceptions were the leaders of the two troops. Brock, along with Duplica, were waiting to go on Ash's Pidgeot, Richie and Chuchino were already aboard Zippo, and Misty and Pikachu had just climbed onto the back of Ash's Charizard.

They were all waiting on Ash, who was receiving final instructions from Wallace, and well-wishes from Erika.

"Remember," Wallace said to Ash, "we must all strike in unison at exactly eleven o' clock tomorrow!"

"Right," Ash nodded. "Eleven o'clock."

"This might be our only chance. If we fail... Team Rocket will have no one left to stand in their way."

"I'll pray for all of you to succeed!" Erika told them all.

"We promise not to let you down," Ash declared, speaking for everyone.

Ash then joined Misty and Pikachu on his Charizard, while Wallace got onto the back of Zippo. Once settled, the two Charizard, as well as Ash's Pidgeot, took off. They waved goodbye to each other as they parted, Richie and Wallace following their group in a southwesterly pattern, while Ash and company headed due west after their team of trainers.

Back down on the ground, Erika watched as the heroes began to disappear from sight. Little did she know, that on a bluff about a quarter of a mile away, she was being watched herself. By two people, each using a pair of hi-tech binoculars.

One of them was the grunt that was riding around in the hot air balloon earlier. The other?

Domino.

"Good work," Domino said as she lowered her binoculars. "I'll make sure you'll handsomely rewarded for this!"

"Anything for Team Rocket!" the grunt exclaimed. "So, what's the plan?"

"I'm going to do what our so-called prodigy failed to do six months ago... kill the Celadon City gym leader!"

"Great! And I'll come along to help!"

The grunt started packing up the surveillance gear, preparing to move out with Domino. The top agent, though, had other ideas, as she had other ideas, pulling a tulip out and blowing on it, sending its pollen floating towards the grunt.

Seconds later, the grunt felt himself getting drowsy, and he slowly fell to the ground, quickly out like a light.

"Sorry, rookie... but the Black Tulip works alone!"

Domino then smirked as she proceeded to head down the overlook and towards the cave below.

* * *

In Viridian City, the sun was still visible in the sky, but street lights were already on downtown. The streets were mostly deserted save for a few brave souls willing to wander to the local eateries. Team Rocket flags and banners were seen hanging on or near virtually every building in the area, but the actual presence of Team Rocket agents was almost non-existent.

The few that were visible at all were inside restaurants and bars, partaking in a late dinner or having a drink to relax. Noting this, Cassie walked by, as casually as possible to avoid her presence drawing attention.

"For a city whose gym leader is the head of Team Rocket," Cassie observed, "security around here is fairly lax."

Seconds later, the Pokémon Center came into view. But as it did, she instantly spotted two Team Rocket operatives standing by the front door. She moved to hide behind a lamp post, peeking around it to see what she was up against.

"Two at the door..."

Cassie then peered passed them and through the glass sliding doors, where from her location she spotted two more Team Rocket members standing by the front desk.

"And two more inside. That makes four. I could probably take them, with a little luck..."

She lifted up the right side of her dress to show she was wearing a pair of shorts underneath. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two of her Pokéballs, then let her dress fall naturally back into place.

"But there's likely more than that."

She glanced down at her left hand, where she was wearing a wristwatch. The clock on it read 20:13.

"Arius sure picked a swell place to hold a secret meeting," she remarked sarcastically.

She quickly looked around to see if she could spot her ex-boyfriend, or anyone that might look like him, coming her way. She then turned her attention back to the front door, and waited.

* * *

Erika walked into the cabin where Giselle's comatose body continued to rest. As expected, she found Maria in the bedroom, in the midst of administering another dose of aromatherapy. She was in the process of fanning a mix of specially-mixed potpourri towards Giselle's nose.

"Any luck?" Erika asked.

"No. It seemed to be working the past few days, as some of her brain functions attempted to restore themselves. But nothing at all today."

"Hmmm... we might have to modify the make-up. If we can figure out what triggered the brain activity, we can try to increase the amount of that substance in the mixture."

Maria walked over and handed Erika her fan.

"I'll go out and rustle up some herbs from the garden."

Maria then left the cabin, leaving Erika to watch over Giselle.

"I know you're in there," Erika said aloud. "You have to want this too!"

* * *

It took several minutes for Maria to get to the garden and begin her search.

"Okay, so..." she thought to herself, "what were the primary herbs in this potpourri again?"

She wandered through the garden, hoping the ingredients would come to her in her mind. But she stopped when she clearly recognized a flower in the garden that not only wasn't in the potpourri, but she knew had never been planted there by herself or Erika in the first place.

"A... a black tulip?"

She knelt down to pick it out of the garden, but she was stopped when she felt a long, thorny stem being held up against her throat.

"People in hiding should really invest in at least some type of security system..."

Domino was squatting behind Maria, holding up a seven-foot black tulip as if it were a staff against the latter's throat.

"The thorns in this have a toxin in them that can kill a human in just mere minutes," Domino told Maria, "so if you so much as make a sound..."

Maria lowered her hands to her side.

"Good girl."

* * *

Cassie continued to wait for Arius to show up, as she had now moved to a nearby bench to get off of her feet.

"The longer I sit here," Cassie thought, "the more I risk being discovered. Arius better show up soon, or else..."

Seconds later, someone did find her, as Cassie felt her straw hat being removed from the back of her head. She turned around to see who had caught her... and was a little surprised to see Gary standing there, now with the hat on his head.

"Looking like a country gal in the city?" Gary smirked. "You don't stick out at all!"

"Gimme that!" Cassie snapped as she snatched her hat back. "You're gonna blow my cover!"

"What cover? You're sitting out here in the open! The only thing that's missing is a sign pointing at you, saying that you're Cassie Banks, the Pokémon Junior Master!"

"Why'd you follow me here anyway?"

"Because you're not sticking to the plan! Why are you risking yourself coming to the city anyway?"

"That's none of your business!"

"As co-leader, I'm making it my business!"

Gary and Cassie continued to yell each other, their voices getting loud enough to attract the attention of the guards at the Pok mon Center's front door.

"Can't a girl meet up with an old friend before she goes off risking her life to save the world?" Cassie yelled as she took of her sunglasses to show the rage in her eyes.

"You're risking everyone's lives right now just to see an old fling?"

"**HE'S NOT A FLING, HE'S MY EX!**"

Gary blinked. "Wait... you're here to see Arius?"

"Hold it right there!"

The two of them turned to see there were four Team Rocket agents standing before them.

"The Junior Master and the grandson of the great Professor Oak," one of the grunts said with a smile. "We're all sure to get rewarded for bringing you two in."

"Options?"

"Run."

"Sandals."

"You suck."

"Hey!"

One of the grunts drew a pistol from its holster and pointed it at the two teenagers.

"Not another word!" he exclaimed. "We have orders to bring the girl in, dead or alive. We don't care which."

* * *

"Maria! Maria?"

Erika had came out of the cabin after a few minutes to see what was taking Maria so long. She proceeded towards the garden, but could already see from where she was that Maria was nowhere in sight.

"Something's not right..."

Her senses started to tingle, and just in time. She stopped in her tracks quick enough to see a tulip hit the dirt a mere two feet in front of her. It had been aimed to hit her in the leg, but the thrower had apparently missed.

"Darn... I must be out of practice!"

Erika turned to her right and saw a young woman standing atop the tool shed on the eastern end of the garden.

"Team Rocket!"

The woman jumped up in the air and did a double front flip before landing safely on the ground on her own two feet.

"That was just a warm-up. Consider yourself lucky... because I never miss twice!"

* * *

"Slowly put your Pokédex and your Pokéballs on the ground!" ordered the first grunt. "You first, girl!"

"Shoot!" Cassie cursed under her breath. "I only have four on me! When they realize that, they'll instantly suspect something's up!"

Nearby, her Espeon was lying flat on the ground, underneath a bush about 450 feet to Cassie's right. Meanwhile, looking on from a second floor window of an abandoned office building a quarter of a mile to her left, her Kadabra stood ready with a spoon in hand.

Normally, they would've attacked by now to protect their master, but Cassie was holding them both back using her psychic powers.

"I don't have a choice," Cassie thought to herself, "I'm going to have to force my hand. But... it's going to take a miracle to get through this one alive."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard, causing a minor earthquake in the city. The ground shook hard enough to make small trees and street lamps start swaying, while allowing everyone to feel it underneath them.

"What the..." the lead grunt shouted.

"It's coming from the north!" exclaimed another.

Everyone turned north, where they saw a giant ball of fire and smoke rise above the trees and into the sky.

"That had better not have been the campsite!" Gary remarked.

"It's not," Cassie sensed. "That was the sound of a building exploding."

"But from where?"

Cassie knew the answer.

"The Pokémon Trainers' Association Headquarters."

**To be continued in Part 4!**


	61. Session: July Once Again, Part 4

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: July Once Again, Part 4 (07.11.06/07.11.10)**

* * *

Thursday, July 10th, Viridian City

"Did... did you just say what I think you just said?"

"No mistake... that's where the explosion came from."

Gary and Cassie looked over to the Team Rocket agents, who had turned their attention away from the two teenagers and were all gazing towards the aforementioned explosion.

"Was that the secret mission some of the guys were talking about earlier?" one of the grunts wondered out loud.

"Now's our chance to escape," Gary said.

Cassie grabbed Gary's arm before he could take off.

"Already on it! Espeon!"

Espeon bolted out of the bush it was hiding from, and she quickly used Psychic to immobilize the four Team Rocket grunts. As the foursome was lifted into the air, Espeon walked over to Cassie's side. At that exact same instance, Kadabra teleported in from his hiding place.

"What's going on?" Gary asked.

"Like you said, we're escaping! Kadabra!"

"Dabra!" nodded Kadabra.

Kadabra glowed blue for a split second before he, Espeon, Cassie, and Gary were teleported out of the city. As soon as they were gone, the four Team Rocket grunts fell back down to the ground.

"Was she expecting us the whole time?" the lead grunt asked aloud.

About a dozen more Team Rocket operatives started pouring out of the Pokémon Center to see what the commotion was all about.

"If anyone has a way to get in contact with the men on Squads 3 or 7, let them know they've got incoming!"

* * *

Up deep in the Viridian Forest, Gary, Cassie, Espeon, and Kadabra reappeared. They were very near the explosion, as they could see some of the trees nearby starting to be engulfed in flames.

"Wait... we're not where I think we are, are we?"

Cassie ignored Gary as she pulled out a Pokéball from her pocket.

"Let's go... Azumarill!"

She tossed the Pokéball, and out came the water-type.

"Water Gun!"

Azumarill immediately went to work, putting out the flames in front of them. As she did that, Cassie turned to look at Kadabra. Seeing him standing there, breathing heavily after nearly exhausting his energy in that last move, Cassie immediately recalled him back to his Pokéball.

"You did a great job, Kadabra! Time for a break!"

Once Kadabra was back in his Pokéball, Cassie returned it to her pocket and then turned her attention back to the task at hand.

"You'd better not be doing what I think you're about to do!" Gary shouted, sensing Cassie's intentions.

"I'm sorry, Gary. But sometimes when you try to bury the past... it refuses to be forgotten."

She then looked down at her Espeon. They both nodded in unison, and then they ran after Azumarill, who was clearing a path towards a nearby clearing.

"Fine," Gary said as he ran after them. "But I'm not letting you get killed if I'm around!"

* * *

Erika watched as the young woman in the Team Rocket uniform slowly walked towards her, twirling her black tulip staff in her left hand.

"If you have Maria," Erika demanded, "then let her go! You guys only want me dead... right?"

"Truth be told, she knows as much as you do. I could kill her to cover our bases... but it's not like she's much of a threat to Team Rocket's ambitions. You on the other hand, Erika..."

Erika reached into her pocket to pull out a Pokéball. But the agent smiled, not worried about whatever defenses the gym leader had planned to rise against her.

"I see. People always want to do it the hard way."

"I'm a gym leader!" exclaimed Erika. "The fact that you're here all by yourself is surprising. Nevertheless, I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Ha! Was that your attempt at trying to scare me into backing down? I've got news for you, sister."

Erika observed as the woman planted her tulip staff firmly into the ground.

"I'm Agent 009, one of Team Rocket's most elite officers. Most people refer to me as the Black Tulip. But since you're an elite member of the Pokémon League yourself, I'll give you the courtesy of knowing my real name. It's Domino."

"Domino, huh? Well, I'd like you to meet someone."

Erika tossed her Pokéball up into the air. Her Weepinbell emerged from it, landing on the ground in front of Erika.

"Bell! Bell!"

Domino smirked at Erika's choice, which the gym leader immediately saw.

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Oh, nothing's wrong. I just was lead to believe that gym leaders are supposed to have strong Pokémon! If your little pet there was a Victrebel, maybe I'd be inclined to think that was true. But a Weepinbell? Obviously, you don't value your life very much, do you?"

"Weepinbell is one of my strongest Pokémon!" Erika declared. "You'll see! It'll take down any Pokémon you call out against it."

"Oh, really? You must be high on this Weepinbell of yours!"

"Weepinbell, bell!"

Domino reached into her pocket...

"There's only one problem."

"Oh? And what's that, young lady?"

Domino smiled as she jumped into the air and threw three black tulips straight at Weepinbell. Erika gasped and moved to get her Pokémon to react.

"Weepinbell, dodge!"

Weepinbell attempted to dodge the tulips, but Domino was too fast. All three brushed against Weepinbell's skin on the way to the ground, leaving some thorns implanted at those points. Immediately Weepinbell cried out in pain.

"Weepinbell! No!"

As Domino reached for three more tulips, Erika ran over to protect her Pokémon.

"Somebody has a death wish!"

Domino threw the tulips just as Erika got in front of Weepinbell, who intended to block any attempts at her grass-type receiving further injury. But instead of sitting back, Weepinbell, without command, extended his vines out and used them to bat the tulips away. Unfortunately, in doing so, a few thorns became lodged in his vines, and he howled in pain even louder.

Erika looked back at her Pokémon, wondering why he wouldn't let her protect him. Domino just laughed.

"I admire your Weepinbell's loyalty," Domino snickered, "but it was a mistake taking in all of those thorns. Each of them was dipped in a poisonous toxin."

Erika had picked Weepinbell off the ground and was about to try and pick one of the thorns out with her own hand when she heard what Domino had said.

"This is the first time I've used it on a Pokémon, so I don't know what the effects will be. But I will say... it is deadly to humans! Once it's in your system, it'll kill you within minutes!"

Erika quickly reached into her pocket and pull out an Antidote. She started spraying it all over Weepinbell's body. Domino watched as Erika tried to heal her Pokémon.

"Even if you do manage to remove all of the poison from that Weepinbell's body, it's already weakened way too much to keep battling!"

"How can you... how can you brazenly attack a Pokémon like that? Don't you know that all battles are Pokémon versus Pokémon only?"

Domino laughed again, even louder than before.

"Again, Erika, you state the truth. And again, you've made a fatal assumption. You see, the thing is... I'm not a Pokémon trainer!"

Domino plucked her tulip staff out of the ground and started walking towards Erika again.

"And that means I'm not bound by your League's silly rules! Which means I'll take on any other Pokémon you're willing to throw at me!"

* * *

Azumarill continued to spew Water Gun as she led the way onto the grounds of the Pokémon Trainers' Association Headquarters. Many buildings had already been reduced to rubble, with fires still burning over the wreckage. Those that were still standing were covered with flames, to various degrees.

Across the grounds, Gary and Cassie could see horrifying things ranging from dismembered limbs to people impaled by portions of broken support beams. Cassie started scanning the area, hoping not to find someone she knew among the carnage.

"This is like a war zone," Gary commented, though the sick imagery was starting to get to him.

Azumarill had stopped using Water Gun, having expended her supply over the last few minutes. Espeon came over as Azumarill sat down on the ground; the two Pokémon talked as they, too, were in awe and shock over everything around them. Most particularly, the Pokémon, whose body parts were scattered as much as the humans were.

Cassie looked down at her feet, and saw the remains of one of Team Rocket's operatives. The man's face had been burned beyond recognition, and so had most of his clothes and skin. Even worse, everything from the waist down was missing, leaving a trail of blood and innards coming out of the...

Cassie suddenly felt as if she was about to puke, and she ran off behind some rubble to do so. Gary didn't dare stop her, if only because he was fighting the urge to do the same. He ignored the sound of Cassie throwing up as he took another look around the complex, hoping to see if there was anyone still alive to rescue. After a few seconds, he gave up and checked up on Cassie.

"You gonna be okay?"

Cassie nodded, still bent over and gasping for air.

"Look... I know there were people you knew here. Some you were probably good friends with. But... there's nothing you can do for them. It's too late."

Cassie vehemently wanted to disagree with Gary, but inside she knew he was right. Even if there were still people alive, either in the buildings that, for the moment, were still standing, or in the rubble for those that had already collapsed, they didn't have the resources for a massive rescue effort on hand. Nor did they have the option of going back to Viridian to ask for assistance... as surely Team Rocket would refuse.

Gary pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Cassie, who took it to clean herself up a little.

"This senseless violence has got to stop!" grumbled Gary as he clenched his fists. "The people here didn't deserve this! No matter what they did in their past!"

He then turned to Cassie.

"I swear, Cassie... we'll take down Team Rocket's Headquarters tomorrow, and make them pay for what they did!"

"No.'

Gary was stunned.

"Did you say... no?"

Cassie nodded as she finally stood up.

"No. When you join the Pokémon Trainers' Association, you assume the risks of taking on an organization the likes of Team Rocket. For everyone, it was their job to risk their lives."

"Cassie..."

"No one here would ever want revenge for their deaths. Because death was an acceptable consequence in the war against Team Rocket."

"I see."

They stood there quietly for a few minutes as buildings continued to burn behind them. Cassie, because she was reflecting on her past life here; Gary, because he was unsure of what to say next.

* * *

"Bellossom, return!"

Erika recalled a fainted Bellossom to her Pokéball. It was the third Pokémon of hers to be poisoned by Domino's black tulips.

"You know, if you let me kill you right now, your little assistant might have enough time to get your Pokémon to a Pokémon Center. Who knows how much longer yours will still be alive with the toxin flowing through their bodies?"

In her left hand, Erika was holding her last Pokéball. It was of the one with her first Pokémon, Vileplume. But did she want to risk the life of yet another of her friends just to prolong hers for a few more minutes?

"Fine."

Erika took out all of her Pokéballs and put them down on the ground. She then took five steps backward. She watched as Domino walked over to the Pokéballs and kicked them aside, into the garden on either side of her.

"Just please," Erika pleaded as tears began to flow from her eyes, "make it quick so that I don't have to suffer."

"Very well," Domino agreed. "I tire of dragging this on, anyway."

Erika dropped down to her knees, submitting to defeat. Domino pulled out a black tulip that had been sharpened like a knife on one end.

"Please pardon if I miss your heart the first time around," Domino mocked-apologized. "Face-to-face assassinations just aren't my thing."

Erika didn't think anything of Domino's comment as she walked up and placed her left hand on Erika's right shoulder.

"Any last words?"

Erika thought for a second, and then responded.

"Those who do bad things will have bad things done upon them."

Domino took a second to absorb those words, and then she raised her right arm up, ready to bring it down, straight into Erika's heart. Erika closed her eyes, not wanting to see the final blow being struck...

"**NOW!**"

"Marowak wak wak wak **WAK!**"

Out of nowhere, Marowak charged in and, head first, knocked Domino clear off her feet! Marowak landed on the ground in front of Erika, and watched as Domino flew 25 feet in the air before coming to rest in the midst of the herb garden.

Still feeling... anything, Erika opened her eyes and saw that she was still alive, and there wasn't a black tulip sticking out of her chest where her heart was. Instead, a Marowak was standing in front of her, and Domino was wincing in pain as she slowly sat up.

And she was not happy as she saw the Marowak that had hit her glaring angrily.

"A wild Marowak? How dare you? Wild Pokémon should know their place!"

"He's not wild," a female voice corrected as she walked towards the garden.

"What?"

Domino and Erika turned as they saw a brunette wearing nothing but a sky blue T-shirt, which just happened to be big enough to extend over her pelvis area. Her hair was a mess, and she was a bit skinnier than she could remember, but otherwise the girl was alive and well.

"That Marowak belongs to me!"

* * *

Gary was ushering Cassie off the grounds of the PTA complex, as Espeon and Azumarill followed close behind them. But as they passed the last of the rubble, Espeon's ears perked up. She turned her head towards the rubble and started walking towards it. Seeing Espeon changed direction, Azumarill called out for her to stop.

"Azumarill! Azu azu!"

Gary and Cassie stopped upon hearing Azumarill's cries. It was then that they spotted Espeon by a pile of rubble. Espeon pointed into it, drawing Gary and Cassie's attention.

"What is it?" Cassie asked. "Do you hear something, girl?"

Espeon chirped an affirmation. Cassie focused her attention towards the rubble and closed her eyes. She started to concentrate, tapping into her psychic powers.

"What are you doing?" Gary asked. "We have to..."

Cassie raised her right hand and used it cover to Gary's mouth.

"I'd recognize that aura anywhere! It's Arius!"

"Arius?" Gary wondered as he pushed Cassie's hand away. "There's no way you could know..."

Cassie ran over to the rubble, reaching underneath her dress and to her shorts to pull out two of her Pok balls.

"Ivysaur! Machoke! Let's go!"

Cassie called out her Ivysaur and Machoke.

"Ivysaur and Machoke, work together to dig out that rubble! Espeon and Azumarill, you help out too!"

Ivysaur used her vines to grab a hold of one of the larger pieces of rubble. Then, with Machoke's help, the two lifted it up and tossed it off to the side. They then repeated the process. Espeon, meanwhile, used Psychic to lift away the medium-sized pieces, while Azumarill helped Cassie push aside the smaller ones.

"Don't worry," Cassie stated with a determined look on her face, "if you're still alive in there, Arius, I won't leave without you!"

They continued to try to clear the rubble, looking for the faint aura they were sensing somewhere underneath. But with no idea of Arius' condition, they knew that if they didn't find him fast, their efforts would have been in vain.

Cassie then stopped when she heard some strange sounds. She turned to her right, and saw a Nidoking, a Nidoqueen, and a larger-than-average Krabby starting to clear away rubble as well. Gary then squatted down next to her.

"You're sure he's in there, and that he's alive?" Gary asked, making sure he wasn't about to waste his time.

"Yes!" answered Cassie. "100 percent!"

"Good."

Gary walked away from the rubble, and climbed upon his Arcanine, as Cassie turned to watch.

"If I remember right, one of the trainers in our group works part-time as a doctor! Maybe he can help!"

Cassie nodded, then went back to work. Gary ordered Arcanine to head back to the campsite.

"Let's go, Arcanine! Extremespeed!"

The two of them left the area, leaving Cassie and all of the other Pokémon the task of digging Arius out.

* * *

Domino continued to wince in pain as she struggled to get to her feet. Meanwhile, Marowak had made his way back over to his master. Erika had gotten up and walked over, surprised over what had just transpired.

"Giselle! I can't believe you're alive!"

"I could say the same about you!" Giselle shot back. "How are you... and why am I here... and why did I wake up smelling like..."

"I promise I'll explain everything later... if you can keep her from killing us."

Erika pointed at Domino, who was now standing on her two feet. But she was still clutching her left side, and she was still angry with rage. Domino looked at Erika, and then Giselle, taking a minute to recall where she had seen her face before.

"Wait..." Domino realized, "it's you! You're like Ketchum, the two gym leaders, and our resident prodigy! But... your name? Why can't I remember your name?"

Giselle smiled. "It's simple, really. All you have to know is that I'm just... Giselle!"

"Giselle, huh? Now I recall... one of the brightest trainers to ever graduate from the famed Pokémon Technical Institute."

"So my reputation precedes me? You must be impressed!"

"Hardly. Pokémon Tech is notorious for having graduates that go by the book way too much! That makes them kinda predictable."

"Well then... you haven't seen any of my battles, have you?"

"Why would I need to? Like I said, you're all the same! I could probably beat you with both hands tied behind my back!"

"Marowak, let's show her how wrong she is!"

"Maro!" exclaimed Marowak, raising his bone club into the air.

"Go!"

Marowak charged at Domino head on.

"Being predictable is one thing," Domino thought, "but she's stupid enough to charge me head on?"

"So you don't use Pokémon?" Giselle stated aloud. "Well, you're gonna wish you had one after this! Marowak! Plan 14-A!"

Marowak disappeared, temporarily confusing Domino as her head darted every which way. After a few seconds, Marowak reappeared above her. He was coming down fast, as he held his bone club like a sword, with the intent to use it to possibly slice Domino in half.

Domino jumped aside just in the nick of time to avoid the blow, as Marowak swung downward and got nothing but air. Thinking quickly, she flung one of her black tulips at Marowak. But Marowak responded just as fast by twirling his club like a baton, forming a shield that blocked the tulip and deflected it aside.

"No way!"

Domino went down on one knee. After her long battle with Erika, her stamina was low. She knew she was in trouble if she couldn't find a way to end this, and fast.

"We all live in a Pokémon world!" Giselle shouted at Domino. "I suggest you get with the times!"

"Oh, I've gotten with the times. I realize that your Marowak is a formidable opponent. But... your Pokémon can't protect himself **AND** you at the same time!"

"What?"

Domino turned towards Giselle and Erika and fired two tulips, aimed at their respective heads. Marowak, on pure instinct, threw his bone club like a boomerang in a desperate attempt to cut the tulips off before they reached their targets. In turn, though, that left Marowak wide open to attack.

And Domino was betting on that, as she turned back towards the Pokémon and pitched a tulip his way.

"Marowak!" Giselle called out. "9-M!"

Marowak quickly curled up into a ball, his bony skull facing forward. The tulip connected, driving hard into Marowak's skull. But it only penetrated a few inches, enough for a crack to form, but short of breaking completely through and hitting the top of Marowak's actual head.

As for the bonemerang, it cut off the tulips just in time, swatting them out of the air only a few feet from Giselle's and Erika's heads. In fact, the impact was so hard that one had completely disintegrated upon being hit, and the second landed on the ground in several pieces.

Domino was losing it as both of her assassination attempts failed, and Giselle smirked as she tried to take advantage of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she mock-apologized. "You wanted me to be predictable?"

Marowak uncurled and began charging straight for Domino again.

"Allow me to oblige... Marowak, headbutt!"

Domino quickly went to reach for yet another black tulip, when she came to a frank realization... she had used them all. By that point, it was too late for her to dodge, as Marowak jumped up and, with skull pointed into the Team Rocket operative, rammed into her. Marowak hit her just underneath her chest, and a crackling sound was heard before the force of the attack pushed her backwards and then down onto the ground, landing back first.

Domino had lost consciousness thanks to the hit, and her prone body laid before Marowak as he declared his victory... by raising his left hand up in the air and catching his bone club.

"Maro!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Domino woke up, aching both in the ribs just below her chest and the left side of her stomach, just above her hip. She tried to move her hands to massage the pain away, but was unable to do so. She felt that she was tied at the wrists and at the ankles. Feeling the dirt beneath her, she also could tell she was on the ground.

She then looked to her right, and saw Maria, whom was found by Erika after the battle, was holding Marowak still as Giselle used a pair of tweezers to pull the tulip that was stuck in his skull out. After a few tugs, Giselle succeeded in dislodging it, to Marowak's relief.

"How dare you do this to me!" Domino yelled. "Don't you know who I... **OWWWWW!**"

She had tried to sit up, but the pain was so excruciating just from lifting up a few inches that she was forced to lay back down.

"What did you do to me?"

Erika walked in from out of Domino's view to try and calm her down.

"That last attack may have cracked, if not broken, at least one of your ribs," explained Erika.

"What?"

Domino glared at Giselle.

"Injuring another trainer is against the rules!"

"Oh? From what Erika here told me, you're technically not a trainer so... the rules don't apply to you."

"**I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT WHEN I'M UNTIE... YOWWWWW!**"

Domino nearly screamed at the top of her lungs, the pain becoming unbearable.

"I would calm down!" Erika warned Domino. "If one of your ribs really is broken, you could risk it puncturing one of your internal organs. And then... I'll just you won't be able to see the next sunrise."

With that deadly warning, Domino finally relented and relaxed.

"Oh... and thanks for the antidote!"

Erika was holding up a small, empty bottle that Domino had hidden in her clothes, in case she ever accidentally poisoned herself.

"My Pokémon thank you for it!"

Domino then heard Erika's Weepinbell, Bellossom, and Tangela sound off happily in the background.

"So... you're gonna take me to the hospital, and then turn me in, right?"

"In due time," Erika assured her.

"Erika tells me you're one of Team Rocket's elite agents," Giselle said, "which means you know a lot of information. Like your organization's current strength, exact location..."

"Really? You won't let me lie here and die if I tell you everything you want to know? Some good guys you are!"

"True. That's the kind of deal you would offer us if the shoe was on the other foot. But there's one fatal assumption you made."

"And what's that?"

"As loyal as you are to Team Rocket... you're not willing to die for them. Am I right?"

Giselle smirked as she knelt down beside Domino and stared into the agent's eyes. They stayed that way for a minute or two, and then...

"What do you want to know?" she relented with a sigh.

* * *

An hour and a half had passed since the explosion at the PTA complex. Instead of Gary coming back with just the doctor, he brought back the entire group. They went to work putting out all of the fires and searching to see if there were any other survivors.

Cassie was nearly in tears as the doctor finished up with Arius, who had since been pulled out of the rubble and was now lying atop a makeshift stretcher cobbled together from a blanket, rope, and a bunch of small rods, which was now just off the grounds.

"They're starting to find survivors," the doctor said. "I need to see if I'm able to tend to any of them."

He then turned his attention to one of the few others who had been extracted alive from the rubble. Arius was very weak, but conscious as Cassie walked over to talk to him.

She looked him over. He had first-degree burns on portions of both of his arms, which had been wrapped with gauze to prevent infections, and some minor cuts, bumps, and bruises attained mostly from the building he was in coming down on him. He was the luckiest one... the others that were being found still alive were mostly in much worse shape.

"I guess I should've waited for you," Arius joked. "Maybe then... maybe then I wouldn't have been here when it happened."

Cassie couldn't respond to her ex-boyfriend kidding around given everything around them. In fact, she couldn't hold back anymore as she fell to the ground and buried her face in Arius' chest. He heard her crying loudly as she pounded her left fist into his abs.

"You idiot! You could've died! You idiot, you idiot, you idiot!"

Cassie then stopped raising her fist and settled for just crying her eyes out. Arius winced as he pulled his left arm out from under his ex-girlfriend and slowly ran it up and down her back.

150 feet away, Gary had watched the whole scene unfold, and although most of his body was covered with dirt, dust, and some dry blood from those he had helped rescued, he couldn't help but feel warm and fuzzy inside at seeing Arius and Cassie together.

"Those lunkheads deserve to be together," Gary commented aloud. "I don't know why they even broke up in the first place."

He then turned around and observed the other trainers in their group hustling about what was left of the complex. Some were tending to those having already been pulled out of the rubble, while others were still searching.

Gary got his mind back on the task at hand. They had a lot of work to do over the next few hours to save whomever they could.

The problem was... they had a whole lot more work to do tomorrow. And they didn't have any idea where Team Rocket's headquarters was.

**To be continued in Part 5!**


	62. Session: July Once Again, Part 5

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: July Once Again, Part 5 (07.11.06/07.11.10)**

* * *

Friday, July 11th, Indigo Plateau

Giovanni was sitting quietly in the conference room inside the offices of the Pokémon League. To his right, one of his operatives was telling him all of the news about Team Rocket, as well as giving status updates for all of the platoons and squads stationed across the region. But he was only paying attention halfway, as he was calmly stroking the fur on the back of his Persian; the cat Pokémon purring as he rested on his master's lap.

But his peaceful, run-of-the-mill morning came to a halt when a grunt burst into the room, holding a piece of paper.

"Sir, you're going to want to the read this! It's from one of our field agents, and it's startling news!"

He ran over to Giovanni, who snatched the paper from the grunt and started reading it silently to himself. After reading it, though, his mood changed from happy to furious in an instant.

"When did this come in?"

"Uh, late last night, sir!"

"And how come I'm only finding about this **NOW**?"

Giovanni jumped out of his seat, ignoring his Persian as he flew off his lap and onto the ground, landing on his back.

"But, sir..."

"And why don't you know about this?" Giovanni asked as he turned to his news-spewing operative.

The man to his right was speechless, unable to come up with any sort of answer. Giovanni crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at him, hitting the operative in the forehead.

"Such failures! Out of my office, now!"

The two quickly fled, not willing to be on the receiving end of their boss' wrath. Once they were gone, shutting the doors behind them, Giovanni walked back to the table, ignoring Persian as he licked his paw and moved to the nearest corner of the room.

"I won't let them succeed," he said aloud as he picked up the phone and started dialing a number, "Not now, not ever."

* * *

A group of trainers were gathered along Route 6, just south of Saffron City. Many of them had their Pokémon out and preparing for the upcoming battle against Team Rocket's forces. Among them was Richie, who had his Pikachu, Butterfree, and Charizard out and stretching.

"You guys ready to take on Team Rocket?"

They all responded affirmatively.

"Chuchino, Happy, Zippo... I have a good feeling about today."

"Good, because we're going to need that positive vibe to win the day."

Richie turned around and saw Wallace walking towards him.

"Did you manage to meet with Sabrina?" asked Richie.

"Yes. She said they will be ready."

Wallace then turned towards the sky, as he thought of the teams in Viridian City and the Indigo Plateau.

"I just hope the other teams will be as well..."

* * *

After the long recovery efforts of the previous night, only about half of the group sent out to take down Team Rocket's home base was preparing to do so. The other half, which included almost all the females, were planning to stay behind. Gary was among those about to head out, and Cassie was planning to come along... thanks to some coaxing by Arius.

"Stop worrying about me!" Arius told Cassie. "I'll be fine."

"No! After what happened, I can't bear to leave you again! Because... I'm afraid you won't be here when I come back!"

Arius clasped his hands over hers and looked down into her eyes.

"You're came here to do a job. A job that could determine the fate of the entire world! There are more important things to worry about than me!"

"I disagree," Gary stated, as the pair noticed he was standing next to them. "Obviously, Cassie's torn between you and the world. And that's something we can't have if we are to take down Team Rocket. It's better for all of us if Cassie stays here."

Cassie sighed. "If it's for the better for the mission..."

"No, I disagree with you!"

Arius wasn't going to let Cassie give up just like that.

"I know me and the surviving members of the PTA are grateful for what you did, but we also realize how much of a burden we are putting on your mission. You need Cassie more on that attack force more than we need her to help take care of the injured."

"But Arius..."

Arius shushed his ex by putting a finger up to her mouth.

"They need you right now more than I do."

Cassie was stunned to hear that from Arius, and admittedly, so was Gary.

"Fine. Cassie is with us."

Arius smiled with relief. But Gary wasn't going to allow her to come along without conditions.

"Just know that I'm now in charge of this operation. And... I want Cassie in my sight the entire time! We're on the buddy system... and we're to watch each other's backs? Understood?"

"Got it," Cassie agreed without hesitation.

"Fine."

"Gary, they're back!"

The trio turned around and saw their two 'scouts' had returned. Gary walked over to see what they had found, while Arius and Cassie said their goodbyes.

"I... I don't know what to say."

"I do, Cassie. Go tell Team Rocket to hit the road!"

"We're moving out!" Gary suddenly yelled. "Time is short, and we've got a lot of ground to cover!"

As the trainers started heading north towards the Viridian Forest, Cassie quickly rose up on her tiptoes and gave Arius a peck on his right cheek. She then caught up with the others, picking up a fanny pack from atop a nearby box on the way. Arius stood there in stunned silence, wondering what had possessed Cassie to show him such affection, even though they were no longer together.

Cassie ran up to the front of the troop, joining Gary at the head of the line.

"Thanks for understanding, Gary."

"Yeah, whatever. Just looking out for a friendly rival, that's all."

"Oh?"

"I'm just making sure we're on the same page. I don't want to have to return after all of this having known I'm responsible for not allowing you two to see each other again."

"Heh heh... so the great Gary Oak isn't a monster after all!"

"Who said I ever was, huh?"

The two rivals, for once, were enjoying each other's company, even as an uncertain future lied just a couple miles ahead of them.

* * *

Along Route 23, the largest of the three groups were undergoing their final preparations. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Duplica, and Ditto were the most anxious, as they were going to lead the assault to take back the Indigo Plateau and the Pokémon League.

"I guess this is it," Misty noted.

"There's no turning back," said Brock.

"It's time to take down Team Rocket," shouted Duplica.

"We're going to restore the League and put everything back to the way it was," declared Ash.

Ash, Pikachu, and Brock then walked away from the girls to address the rest of the group. Duplica picked Ditto up from the ground and was about to follow, but Misty placed her hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"Duplica, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Well... Ash was a little too scared to say this to you personally, so I'm going to do it for him. Sigh... he's worried about you getting hurt, so he wants you to hang back with the other trainers, rather than trying to tackle the big guns with us."

"He really cares about me that much?"

"Of course Ash does! We all do! But... you have to remember, you perform on stage with your Pokémon! You're not someone who regularly battles and competes in tournaments like the rest of us. We're just trying to make sure we all get out of this alive."

Duplica looked down at Ditto and then back at Misty.

"I understand. But if you do end up needing a little help..."

"Don't worry," Misty winked. "If we do, you'll be the first person I look for."

"Mist! Duplica!" Ash shouted at the girls. "It's time!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement of the League's headquarters building, the members of the Elite Four: Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance were in the midst of doing... Team Rocket's laundry.

Agatha was uncomfortably sorting dirty uniforms, Lorelei was ironing clean ones, Lance was folding them, and Bruno was tasked with piling them in a basket to take back to their owners.

Suddenly, they heard sounds of two people running down the hallway outside. They stopped what they were doing as they tried to listen in, since the door into the room had been left open.

"They're really trying to attack us?"

"We'll show them not to try to rebel against Team Rocket!"

The two ran past the doorway, and the Elite Four shot glances at each other as they wondered... who would dare try to take on Team Rocket.

"Probably a bunch of idiots," suggested Agatha.

* * *

"Onix! Geodude! Vulpix! Zubat!"

"Ditto and Ditto! On stage!"

"Staryu! Starmie! Golduck! Vaporeon!"

"Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Charizard! Heracross! Pidgeot! And Pikachu! I choose all of you!"

Brock, Duplica, Misty, and Ash had called out all of their Pokémon, and the other trainers in their group proceeded to do the same. They were standing about 200 feet away from the entrance to the Indigo Plateau, where about two dozen Team Rocket agents were waiting. And worse, more were starting to trickle in behind them.

"Looks like they knew we were coming," growled Brock.

"There's no turning back now," Ash said, a little excited at the prospect of a large battle. "Let's **GO**!"

"**PIKA!**" Pikachu yelled.

Pikachu charged in, followed by the rest of the Pokémon. Team Rocket started throwing out Pokéballs, and their Pokémon came out to defend the gates.

* * *

The battle had already started in Saffron City, where the number of Team Rocket's agents there easily outnumbered the group led by Pokémon Champion Wallace and Richie.

"Hang in there, Chuchino!" Richie called out. "You too, Zippo and Happy!"

"Chu!" Chuchino nodded as he dodged an attempted Tackle from an Arbok.

Tentacruel and Gyarados were already engaged in battle for Wallace, each tussling with four or five opponents simultaneously. But knowing even they couldn't handle that for long, Wallace tossed out another Pokéball.

"Milotic, come on out!"

Wallace's most dazzling Pokémon, Milotic, entered the scene.

"Milotic, start with Ice Beam!"

Milotic used Ice Beam towards a line-up on opposing Pokémon, freezing some while knocking the rest aside. Wallace seemed confident in victory despite their number disadvantage.

Which was rectified at that moment when Sabrina and a large group of psychics appeared, along with all their psychic-type Pokémon.

"Confusion!" Sabrina shouted.

A large number of the psychic-types used Confusion on as many of Team Rocket's Pokémon as they could reach. Chaos started to reign as some of the enemies began attacking each other, to their trainers' discontent.

* * *

At Team Rocket HQ, the operatives that had stayed at home were already on the offensive, attacking the group led by Gary and Cassie just as it came into sight.

As Pokémon battles scattered both sides into multiple fragments all around the area, the most powerful of Team Rocket's Pokémon started going after Gary, Cassie, and their Pokémon.

"Looks like we've got quite a battle ahead of us," commented Cassie. "You ready, Gary?"

Gary smirked. "Just try and keep up, Cassie!"

With that, their Pokémon charged into battle, led by Gary's Umbreon and Cassie's Espeon...

* * *

Back at Indigo Plateau, Ash and company were fighting valiantly to get to and past the gates. But more Team Rocket agents showed up by the minute, and each were calling out anywhere from three to six new Pokémon onto the battlefield. Pikachu and the rest of the gang's Pokémon were already get triple- and quadruple-teamed, and the situation was hastily worsening.

"Onix!" Brock yelled out. "Use Iron Tail!"

Onix roared, then swung his tail forward. The attack knocked almost a dozen Pokémon, including several Ekans and Venonat, off of their feet. But as he did that, a pair of Muk and five Grimer attempted to latch onto the tail in order to weigh it down.

Seeing this, Geodude floated over to try and stop them, but then he became surrounded by a group of Koffing.

"C'mon, guys!" Brock called out. "Keep fighting!"

Meanwhile, Misty struggled to keep her cool as her Pokémon were unable to make any leeway.

"Staryu, Swift! Starmie, Bubblebeam!"

The two star-shaped Pokémon were doing everything possible to keep their enemies at bay. But every time they pushed two or three away, two or three more would step in their place. Things seemed to worsen when Golem, Exeggutor, and Ariados started entering to replace fallen Raticate and Nidorino.

However, Golduck and Vaporeon were faring much better. Between Golduck using Confusion and Vaporeon utilizing Aurora Beam, they were keeping themselves from being overwhelmed, as well as protecting Misty from any direct attacks.

"We can do this!" Misty exclaimed. "Break through, guys!"

Charizard was leading the way for Ash, locking horns with the larger, stronger Pokémon like Golem and Forretress, who were trying to slow the fire-type down. He was being assisted by Heracross, who was also having to deal with shoving aside any Houndour and Houndoom that got through.

In the air, Squirtle was riding atop Pidgeot, as the two teamed up to try and pick off other flying Pokémon in the skies above. Back on the ground, Bulbasaur and Pikachu stayed near Ash, using their attacks to stop any Pokémon who managed to get that close.

"Bulbasaur, Vine Whip! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

Bulbasaur used Vine Whip to knock out a Golbat that had gotten too close, while Pikachu's Thunderbolt grounded a pair of hard-charging Tauros.

"They just keep coming and coming!" grumbled Ash.

He looked back at some of the other trainers and saw some of their Pokémon fainting from exhaustion or severe injury. Their numbers were starting to dwindle, while Team Rocket's continue to grow.

"I'm not giving up," Ash started telling himself. "No, wait... we're not giving up! We refuse to give up!"

Feeding off of Ash's intensity, Pikachu and the rest of his Pokémon felt themselves pulling out all of their strength from within. Recharged, they doubled their efforts to beat back Team Rocket's Pokémon.

"Charizard, Slash! Heracross, Fury Attack!"

Charizard and Heracross charged forward, ramming into opposing Pokémon left and right, knocking them aside or pushing them backwards. As they started to blaze a trail, Ash followed right behind, with the rest of his Pokémon keeping the enemy from attacking him.

High atop one of the buildings near the outer rim of the city, a group of six agents stood, each holding a Pokéball who had a black top and a navy blue bottom to it. And among them were two of the Team Rocket Elite... Jane and Calamity.

"If those goodie-goodies down there think they have any chance of defeating Team Rocket..." Jane began.

"...their hopes will be dashed after this!" finished Calamity.

The six agents tossed out their Pokéballs, and out of them came a dreaded cross-bred Pokémon. To make matters worse, these were made up of the most powerfully dangerous combinations yet.

One was a Quagsire that had the head and tail of a Raichu.

The second was a Golem with the arms, legs, and udders of a Miltank.

Another had the head of a Hitmontop, the arms and body of a Hitmonchan, and the legs of a Hitmonlee.

Yet another was a larger-than-average Eevee who had, in addition to its own head, the heads of Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon.

Then there was an Ursaring that had the nine tails of... well, Ninetales.

And last but not least was one that had the three heads of a Dodrio, the spikes of a Sandslash, the claws of a Parasect, the body of a Rhydon, the tail of an Ampharos, and the four legs of a Donphan.

All six Pokémon hit the ground running (or in Goltank's case, rolling), heading towards the battle. Ash, Misty, and Brock, being the closest to the city limits, were the first to spot them.

"What are those things?" Brock asked.

"They're still cross breeding Pokémon like that?" Misty gagged, as she stuck out her tongue in disgust.

"I've never even seen some of the Pokémon they're made of!" gasped Ash.

The Team Rocket members on the ground quickly got out of the way, but some of their Pokémon weren't as fortunate as they were tossed aside by the literal freaks of nature. But it wasn't Team Rocket's ordinary Pokémon that should be worried.

The Goltank was rolling right towards Ash's Charizard and Heracross. But while Heracross seemed a little intimidated, Charizard roared as he stepped forward and held his arms out in front of him to stop the ball-shaped hybrid.

"Watch out, Charizard!"

Goltank hit Charizard's hands head on. The force of the impact slowed down Goltank considerably, but it was still spinning and pushing Charizard back. Instead of taking steps back, Charizard quickly dug the claws of his feet into the ground as he tried to gain traction.

As that was going on, the Topchanlee raced towards Brock's Onix. It leaped up and executed a flying kick, striking Onix just above where he was bent upwards off the ground. Onix groaned in pain as Geodude and Vulpix forgot about the Pokémon they had been battling and turned their attention towards Onix's attacker.

"That thing's strong!" Brock shouted. "Geodude, use Rock Throw, and Vulpix, use Flamethrower!"

Geodude and Vulpix fired simultaneously, Geodude's rocks riding atop the beam-like fire attack. But Topchanlee used its speed to dodge it.

"And fast too! How can we catch that thing?"

Elsewhere, Staryu was on the receiving end of Ursatales' Slash, shattering portions of the jewel in the center of its body. Misty ran over to check on her fallen Pokémon, ignoring the danger she had just put herself in.

"Staryu! Are you alright?"

Ursatales roared loudly, then in a fit of rage it charged towards Misty. Vaporeon, the closest to her, used Sand Attack to blind the Arbok in front of her, and then took off towards Misty. Just as Ursatales was about to sink its claws into Misty's skin, Vaporeon used Quick Attack at the last second to get there and push the Pokémon wide enough so that it missed at its swipe. Ursatales' momentum kept it going, though, and it stumbled into a pack of Muk and Sneasel that were trying to gang up on a Meganium belonging to one of the good guy trainers.

"Thanks for the save, Vaporeon!" Misty said with exuberance.

But the attack ended up hurting Vaporeon more than Ursatales, as her head had become severely bruised, affecting her brain. Vaporeon stumbled over her own feet and fell to the ground.

"Por...eon..."

"Vaporeon!" Misty cried out as she made her way over to her. "No... hang in there!"

"Is she okay?"

Misty looked up from Vaporeon and saw Brock was standing in front of them, standing back as Onix, Geodude, and Vulpix worked to try and take down the speedy Topchanlee.

"I don't know... but I doubt she can battle anymore."

Misty wasn't the only one down a few Pokémon, as Ash gasped in surprise when a trio of Electabuzz teamed up to knock Pidgeot, with Squirtle still aboard, out of the sky. Both Pokémon had been knocked out by the attack, and they were heading for the ground separately. Squirtle was near Ash, so he only had to move a few feet to catch him in his arms.

Pidgeot, on the other hand, was diving downwards away from the city, back towards some of the other trainers.

"Pidgeot, pull up!"

Although Pidgeot couldn't hear Ash's command, someone did hear it. A Machamp appeared out of nowhere, muscled its way past a few enemy Pokémon in the way, and lifted its arms up to catch the falling Pidgeot.

Pidgeot hit the Machamp dead center in the stomach, and the fighting-type used all four of its arms to get a hold of it and keep it from falling to the ground. But Machamp now had a problem, as it was surrounded by no less than a half dozen Weezing.

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, clear a path!"

Between Pikachu's electric attacks and Bulbasaur's grass attacks, Ash headed away from the city borders and back towards the Machamp and his Pidgeot, as enemy Pokémon were blasted away or simply moved out of his way.

Still carrying Squirtle in his arms, Ash got to Pidgeot, whom Machamp had since put down gently on the ground. Pikachu and Bulbasaur kept on their guard as they again played defense against would-be attackers.

"Thanks, Machamp! But... who's your trainer? I'd like to thank him personally!"

Machamp nodded and then proceeded to transform... into a Ditto.

"Ditto?"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu exclaimed, pointing to Ash's left.

Ash saw a Raichu, which he assumed was also a transformed Ditto, was trying to protect Duplica and simultaneously fight off two Nidoqueen. But Raichu-dit was struggling to keep its form, and Duplica herself was beginning to panic.

"I've gotta save her..." Ash thought out loud.

He took a step in that direction, but quickly jumped back when the Vapjoltflarevee stopped in front of him, blocking his path. The hybrid growled, electricity starting to spark from its body.

Ash quickly looked around for Charizard or Heracross, but saw that he had left them 'ahead' to tussle with the Goltank, which they were both having trouble taking on.

"This isn't good," remarked Ash.

As for Misty and Brock, the former had recalled Vaporeon and Staryu to their Pokéballs. Her Golduck and Starmie moved to her side, looking at her for advice as the Ursatales from earlier had finally gotten to its feet and wanted another go at Misty. Brock, who was now standing back-to-back with her, was watching as even his Zubat had joined Onix, Geodude, and Vulpix in taking on the Topchanlee. But it was so fast that not only was it dodging all of their attacks, but dealing out damage at its own discretion.

"I think we're in trouble," Misty noted.

Brock was beginning to feel the heat too as he saw his Pokémon starting to get tired.

"Things just can't get any worse."

Misty then gasped in shock as some of the Team Rocket agents that were huddled around the gate had pulled out rifles and were preparing them to be fired.

"You just had to go and open your mouth!"

Brock looked at what Misty was complaining about... and he got her point.

"Aw crap."

**To be continued in Part 6!**


	63. Session: July Once Again, Part 6

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: July Once Again, Part 6 (07.11.06/07.11.10)**

* * *

"Well, Brock... it was nice knowing you."

The armed Rocket agents had finished loading their rifles. All that was left was to pick their targets and start firing.

"I'm never going to know what it's like to sleep with a girl!" Brock cried.

"Ugh," Misty shook her head in disbelief. "You're worse than Daisy sometimes."

Misty quickly counted at least five rifles, based on what she could see given the humans and Pokémon standing between her and the gun-wielding agents. But she swore she heard more than that cock as the agents picked their targets.

And two of the ones she could see were pointed towards her and Brock.

But before they could fire, they heard a Pokémon in the air screeching very loudly. But one screech turned into many, as the irritating sounds compelled the humans and Pokémon that were still standing on the battlefield to turn their attention towards the skies. And they were all amazed at what they saw.

Dragonite. Lots and lots of Dragonite. One, two, three, five, eight... more in one place than any dare would think possible.

Jane and Calamity were still watching from the roof of the building they had released the cross-bred Pokémon from, as were the four that had accompanied them. And they weren't amused by this new development.

"Isn't that the famed Dragon Clan from Blackthorn City?" Jane asked aloud. "That can't be!"

"Weren't two of our best agents there a few months ago?" Calamity tried to recall. "009 and the new kid, Mark."

"The report said that the clan was protecting two ex-communicated Rockets... and that they had killed them all!"

"They either didn't do the job right... or they utterly failed, and hoped no one would find out. The boss won't be happy about this latest development."

Jane took out a regular Pokéball and smiled.

"Maybe if we fix their mistakes, we'll take their place as the boss' favorite agents!"

"I wholeheartedly concur with your proposal! Let's do it!"

Jane and Calamity headed for the stairs, and the other four agents quickly followed.

Back out on the battlefield, the Dragonite were going on the offensive. Two of them used Twister to blow away the agents with the rifles, doing so before any of them could get a shot off. The agents were sent flying in one direction, their weapons in the other. As the rifles hit the ground, a third Dragonite floated into the area. He touched down on top of the rifles, smashing them into pieces underneath his feet.

As for the other two Dragonite, they turned their attention towards Ursatales and Topchanlee. Their trainers hopped off just as they rushed forward, ramming into the two Pokémon.

"So strong and fast!" Misty and Brock both observed.

The hit to Topchanlee had knocked it out instantly. Ursatales was still conscious, though, as it roared angrily upon getting on its feet. Its rage was off the charts as it charged right back, blinded by the fact that it was walking into a trap.

"Dragonite!" one of the Clan members ordered. "Hyper Beam!"

Dragonite used Hyper Beam on Ursatales, and that was enough to finally bring the big behemoth down, knocking it out. After that display of power, all of the other battles in the field came to a halt. The other Dragonite in the air searched for places to land as the leader, the one who had been riding the one that crushed the rifles. She took the hood off of her cloak and revealed her identity.

"Clair!" Brock exclaimed.

"Good to see we made it in time," the gym leader of Blackthorn stated.

"Wait," Misty wondered, "were you the one Brock called?"

"Yes, but not for me. He needed my help to find two old friends of yours."

"Old friends?"

Misty turned to Brock, looking for a clue.

"But I thought we had all our friends helping us!"

"Well, technically, these two didn't use to be our friends. But Clair assures me they're completely different people now."

"Ah," Clair said as she pointed at a pair of Dragonite landing nearly a familiar face.

That familiar face was Ash, who was watching all of the Pokémon who had surrounded him and Duplica started to back away in fear. The Dragonite touched down, and it was at that point that in addition to the human riders, one of them had a Pokémon on-board as well.

"Long time no see!" a female voice exclaimed.

"The twerp is no longer a twerp!" shouted the male voice.

"And dat's a fact, Jack!" stated... the Pokémon?

"Wait a minute!" Ash realized. "There are only a couple Pokémon in the world that can talk like humans. And given that accent, there's no mistaking who you three are!"

The three tossed aside their hoods to reveal their identities... as Jessie, James, and Persian!

"No way!" Duplica gasped in disbelief. "You three?"

Ash smirked. "So somehow you guys are still alive and kicking, huh?"

"**IS THAT ANY WAY TO TALK TO THE PEOPLE WHO JUST SAVED YOUR LIFE?**" yelled Jessie.

"**WE DO SOMETHING OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND THIS IS HOW YOU WELCOME US BACK FROM THE SHADOWS?**" James exclaimed.

As the trio got off of their Dragonite, Ash walked over to admire their new Pokémon.

"Since when did you guys get a Dragonite, much less two of them?"

"Ha!" laughed Jessie. "All part of being a member of the Dragon Clan!"

"In fact," stated James, "we worked hard to raise these big guys from Dratini!"

"Dey finally evolved to da big stage last night," Persian told Ash. "Dat's why we didn't respond to your friend's request right away."

"Brock was the one who called you? I would've never guessed!"

Persian walked over to Pikachu and extended a paw out to shake hands.

"We've totally got a new lease on life, Pikachu! No more chasing you! Dose days are in the past, when we's were a part of Team Rocket! Now, we're two Pokémon among many, fighting for a common goal."

Bulbasaur was apprehensive, still not willing to trust Persian. Pikachu, on the other hand, could see that Persian was not the same Pokémon that tried to cash in on his hide what seemed like every day.

Pikachu extended his paw, and the two Pokémon shook hands.

"See?" James pointed out the new friendship. "Pikachu believes we're on the up and up now!"

"I never said I didn't believe you," Ash stated. "I just didn't believe you guys were still alive."

"**AGAIN WITH THE NON-GRATITUDE?**" Jessie yelled. "**WE CAN LEAVE YOU TO DIE HERE IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT!**"

"So Team Rocket," Duplica gestured, "you're not the Team Rocket anymore?"

"Nope," James declared. "I'm just James."

"And I'm Jessie!"

"And Persian... dat's right!"

"And we're here," Jessie said, growing serious, "to help you take down Giovanni once and for all!"

"We're ending his reign of tyranny so that other unfortunate souls like us can get a second chance at life!" James shouted.

"Plus," Persian added, "it's time ta show him whose da top cat!"

"**WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?**"

They turned their attention to the gates, where the six agents from the rooftop were standing. And Jane was speaking through a megaphone as she addressed the other Team Rocket agents.

"**ELIMINATE THOSE DRAGONITE, AND THEN TAKE OUT EVERYONE ELSE! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKES!**"

With that, the battles started picking up again. Ash saw Charizard get knocked off his feet by Goltank some distance away. He then realized, as did Jessie, James, Persian, and Duplica, that the Vapjoltflarevee was still by them. And he was ready to pounce.

"Dragonite, Wing Attack!" ordered James.

Using Wing Attack, James' Dragonite struck the Vapjoltflarevee with his wings, knocking it off of its feet.

"We need to get over there and help Charizard and Heracross!" Ash exclaimed.

"On it," Jessie shouted. "Dragonite, Twister!"

Jessie's Dragonite used Twister to clear a path straight to Charizard and Heracross. Ash and Pikachu took off, with Bulbasaur and Persian right behind. Jessie turned back to James, whose Dragonite was still preoccupied.

"C'mon, James! We have to help Ash!"

"Busy at the moment, Jessie!"

Vapjoltflarevee used Thunder Wave on Dragonite in an attempt to paralyze its opponent. It worked, as Dragonite slowed down. That gave Vapjoltfarevee the advantage, as it started using Quick Attack continuously to pound away at the huge dragon.

"Go on without me!"

Jessie hesitated at first, but then nodded and ran after Ash. James then turned to Duplica, who only had Ditto - her first Ditto - still able to fight.

"I suppose you know enough about Dragonite to give it a try?"

Duplica nodded, then looked at Ditto, who nodded back.

"Okay, Ditto... Transform!"

Ditto transformed into a complete duplicate of James' Dragonite.

"Just follow my lead," James told her. "Dragonite, let's go!"

James' Dragonite charged towards Vapjoltflarevee for another attack, and Dragonite-dit was right behind him.

Jessie took a quick look around the battlefield, seeing all of the other Dragon Clan members were taking on the rest of the cross-bred Pokémon. Her Dragonite ran along side her, though almost all of Team Rocket's normal Pokémon were staying clear.

They looked ahead, where Goltank was using Rollout again. And this time upon knocking Heracross of his feet and to the ground, the bug-type was in so much pain that his body refused to let him get back to his feet.

"Heracross!" Ash called out. "Hold on, Heracross!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Upon reaching Heracross, Ash and Pikachu tried checking how badly wounded he was. Bulbasaur, though, didn't want Heracross to quit yet, so he started pushing against Heracross' left shoulder, trying to get the bug-type to get up.

"Bulba! Bulba, bulba!"

"Bulbasaur, stop!" ordered Ash. "Heracross is spent."

He then pulled out Heracross' Pokéball and recalled him.

"You did a great job, Heracross. I promise I'll get you to a Pokémon Center as soon as I can."

He pocketed Heracross' Pokéball, and quickly took stock of his current situation. Charizard continued to battle Goltank and was doing well to keep it occupied. Pikachu and Bulbasaur were by his side, but he had to believe they were starting to get tired.

"We need to speed this up!" Ash growled as he turned to Jessie. "Jessie, I have an idea!"

But Jessie had other plans, as her Dragonite flew right at Goltank and rammed it from the right, knocking it out of its ball form before it could make another pass at Charizard.

Seeing this opportunity, Charizard roared to go on the offensive. But then Dragonite stepped in his way.

"Jessie!" Ash yelled at her. "What are you doing?"

"Doing what comes naturally to bench players," she replied. "Taking care of the riff-raff."

"But it's faster if we team up..."

"No! Call your Charizard off! There are bigger fish to fry!"

Ash realized that Jessie was right. Jane and Calamity were still standing at the gate. Plus, who knows what waited beyond them.  
He then noticed Charizard about to retaliate for being cut off by Dragonite, and he had to stop him.

"Charizard, back off!"

Hearing Ash's command, Charizard backed away from Dragonite. He then glanced over at Goltank, who was battered and bruised but still willing to go at it some more.

"Agility, Dragonite!"

Dragonite used Agility to boost his speed, then he took off towards Goltank. Ash, Pikachu, and Bulbasaur made their way to Charizard and climbed on his back.

"Dragonite and Persian will hold off this thing!"

"Wait, what?" Persian suddenly objected.

"Don't tell me you've been doing all that training the past few weeks to come here and do nothing!"

"Well... I do have a few tricks up ma sleeve..."

"Hey, you!" Jessie pointed at Ash.

"Huh?"

"We've come too far this past year, staving off death! We intend to survive this day too... and you'd better do the same!"

Ash clenched his fist in determination.

"I'll make sure I'll come back alive."

Ash turned to Charizard and pointed at the gate.

"Let's go, Charizard!"

Charizard roared as he flapped his wings and took off.

"Go get 'em!" Persian shouted.

"Why don't you get him?" Jessie growled at him, pointing to the fact that her Dragonite and Goltank were stuck in a grappling match.

"Oh... right!"

Persian unsheathed his claws and charged into battle.

"Let's see if dis cat taught himself some new tricks!"

* * *

As the battle continued outside, inside the Pokémon League Headquarters building, Mark was heading for the elevator after leaving the conference room where Giovanni had set up his office. He was holding his Absol's Pokéball in his right hand.

"I can't believe this isn't over already! Incompetent fools."

As the elevator doors slid open, a red aura started to emanate from his body... as well as Absol's Pokéball.

"I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands..."

He smiled evilly as the aura got brighter and the doors to the elevator car slid closed.

* * *

"Stop that Charizard!"

"How? I'm out of Pokémon!"

"Throw something at 'im!"

Charizard flew over the large group of Team Rocket operatives standing near the gates, who were powerless to stop him. There were only a few Pokémon standing in their immediate vicinity: a Rhydon, a Nidorino, and a Granbull, and none of them had moves in their arsenal to hit someone in the sky.

But they all had more pressing matters, as a Dragonite being ridden by Clair and an Onix with Brock and Misty on his back were charging straight for them.

"Out of the way!" Clair yelled.

Dragonite roared as he swung his tail around, and with one swipe, knocked a good number of the Team Rocket agents aside. Clair leaped off Dragonite's back as he swung his tail around again, this time going for the aforementioned Nidorino and Granbull and knocking out both of them.

"How dare you!" one of the Team Rocket grunts shouted at Clair.

The agents that were still standing leaped at Clair. She responded to the threat... by revealing her other super-powerful dragon Pokémon, Kingdra and Gyarados.

"Hyper Beam and Dragon Pulse!" Clair commanded.

As the operatives were disposed of, Misty and Brock, still on Onix, raced by and past the gate.

"Ash, wait up!" Misty shouted up at him.

"We're right behind you!" added Brock.

Ash and Pikachu looked back to motion for them to hurry up... when they saw a horrible sight rushing in from behind.

"**LOOK OUT!**"

But it was too late, as the next thing they knew, Misty and Brock felt themselves being thrown off of Onix as the rock snake was completely enveloped by a massive beam of light.

The two gym leaders hit the ground hard, the force of their landing bouncing them back up off the asphalt road before they landed again and rolled a few more feet to the sidewalk.

As for Onix, he had been blasted into a row of houses, completely demolishing five before coming to a stop just in front of the sixth. Whatever had been fired at him, it had easily knocked him out.

"Charizard, we have to go back!" Ash shouted.

Charizard nodded, then did a 180-degree turn and headed back. Ash guided him towards Misty and Brock, and worry started to set deep in his mind when he couldn't see movement from either of them.

Charizard landed about 250 feet away from Misty and Brock's bodies. Ash and Pikachu jumped off and ran over, leaving Charizard and Bulbasaur to wait for them. Ash made his way over to Misty, who was lying facing straight up, and started shaking her at the shoulders.

"Misty! Misty! C'mon, Misty, wake up!"

Pikachu went over to Brock, who was on his side, right arm against the pavement, and was trying to do the same.

"Pikachu! Pika pika!"

Ash put one of his hands behind Misty's back and gently lifted it off the ground until everything from her waist up was at a 45-degree angle in relation to the ground. It was then that Misty began to stir, to Ash's relief.

"Misty!"

Misty slowed opened her eyes, and she could see how happy Ash was to see her wake up.

"I thought I had lost you for a second."

"I'm tougher than you think... Ash Ketchum."

Misty then winced as she slowly lifted her right arm up to the back of her head. She felt around until she found a large bump protruding, one which upon touching she had to shut her mouth and grit her teeth to keep from yelling in pain.

"Mist..."

Misty brought her hand forward again and saw nothing on it.

"I feel like I just got hit by a truck!" Misty exclaimed. "I'm hurting everywhere..."

"Take it easy! You might've broken a bone somewhere..."

"I'm... fine..."

"Pika pi!"

Ash and Misty heard Pikachu cry out and then turned their attention to Brock. He was also coming to, but they couldn't tell what his current state was by looking at his back.

"Ugh..." Brock muttered.

"Brock!" Ash shouted.

Misty let her hands touch the ground so she could support herself, while Ash released his hold on her and moved to Brock's other side. Brock was in slightly worse shape, as there was a cut on his lip and had several bruises on his face and arms. Ash slowly moved Brock so that he was lying flat on the ground.

"Are you okay?"

Brock grunted as he moved his left arm across his body to his right one. But as soon as he tried to lift it, Brock screamed in pain.

"**ARGH!**"

"Brock! What's wrong?"

"It hurts so much!"

"You don't think it's..."

"I don't even want to think what it means! Just tell me... what happened to Onix?"

Ash was about to answer as he looked in the direction Onix had been blasted in, but he spotted when the same horrifying sight from earlier emerge from behind one of the demolished houses and start walking towards them.

"Oh no!"

It was the last of the cross-bred Pokémon... the one that had the three heads of a Dodrio, the spikes of a Sandslash, the claws of a Parasect, the body of a Rhydon, the tail of an Ampharos, and the four legs of a Donphan. And the monstrosity didn't look like it was satisfied with just taking out Onix.

It had its eyes on Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.

"Ash," Misty said with fear in her voice, "I don't think I can get up right now."

"Neither can Brock," Ash noted. "We're in trouble."

The creature then opened its mouth wide and a bright white light beam, just like the one that Ash saw take out Onix, begin to form.

"Ash!" Brock yelled, "run while you still can!"

"**NO! I'M NOT LEAVING YOU TWO TO DIE!**"

The creature fired its beam, and it flew at lightning speed at the quartet. It looked like the end...

Until something jumped in the beam's path at the last second, which the teens could not see as they became blinded by the light...

* * *

Team Rocket HQ

Gary and Cassie were in the midst of a battle against two high-ranking Team Rocket agents just outside the complex's barracks when they both suddenly stopped upon getting an ominous feeling run through them.

Both turned their heads towards in the direction of the Indigo Plateau, and then Cassie looked at Gary upon seeing they were doing the same thing.

"You felt that too?" Cassie asked him.

"Uh huh," replied Gary. "And that's not a good one."

* * *

Saffron City

Sabrina, Wallace, and Richie were getting the same feeling, even as they and their Pokémon were surrounded and outnumbered by a ratio of three-to-one.

"Brock," Sabrina said.

"Misty," stated Wallace.

"And Ash," Richie growled. "C'mon... it can't end like this!"

* * *

Indigo Plateau

The smoke that had resulted from the attack making impact finally started to disappear. But a certain trio couldn't wait for proof to appear before they started to gloat.

And they gloated the only way they knew how to... by reciting the Team Rocket motto.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To introduce the world to devastation!"

"To love our team and unite our nation!"

"To denounce the values known as truth and love!"

"To extend our knowledge to the stars above!"

"Jane!"

"Calamity!"

"Team Rocket, the best when stealing Pokémon is right!"

"Surrender now, or prepare for a fight!"

"Pidgeo! We are the very best, like no one ever was, is, or will ever be!"

Jane, Calamity, and their human-speaking Pidgeotto, Pidgeo, laughed out loud as the smoke finally cleared out... and saw that Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were all still alive.

"What?" Jane nearly freaked out. "How is that possible?"

"That's how it's possible!" Calamity answered, pointing to what the attack had hit.

Ash's gaze followed the direction of Calamity's hand, and he was speechless when he saw who had jumped in front of the blast.

Charizard.

Charizard lied still on the ground, with blood coming out in several places all over his body. His right wing was bent in such a way that it was hard to tell how it managed to stay attached. And the most distressing sight... his tail.

The tip of the tail, which would normally be lit with a giant flame, was now as dim as an about-to-expire candlelight.

"Ch... Ch... Ch... Ch... Ch..."

Pikachu looked up at Ash as he pulled out Charizard's Pokéball and tried to get it return.

"Return!"

Nothing happened.

"Return! Return! Return!"

The Pokéball continued to fail to operate, and Charizard continued to lie there, dormant. Ash let the Pok ball fall out of his hands, and onto the paved road underneath his feet. Tears started to flow from his eyes.

"**CHARIZARD!**"

Ash fell to his knees and bent forward, lifting up his hands so he could cry into them. Pikachu and Bulbasaur walked over, and each of them trying to hold in their emotions as they looked at Ash, and then at Charizard.

But then they heard a sound that was even louder than Ash's sobbing for his fallen Pokémon.

It was the sound... of laughter.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Jane, Calamity, and Pidgeo were laughing with glee over the fall of Ash's Charizard.

"What a fool!" Jane chuckled.

"Sacrificing itself for nothing!" chortled Calamity.

"Good riddance to stupid Pokémon!" commented Pidgeo.

As they continued to cackle uncontrollably, Ash felt a bit of rage envelope him. Pikachu and Bulbasaur looked on as a black aura began to surround Ash's body.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shook Ash's pants leg worriedly.

Ash began to clench his fists, as he felt his anger about to boil to the top. But as he was about to explode, he felt a hand being placed on each of his shoulders... and his anger quick subsided.

He looked up and was in shock to see Misty and Brock standing next to him! Misty's form was surrounded by a cerulean blue aura, while Brock's had a brown tint to it. For some reason, seeing them both this way made the black aura around Ash fade away.

"You don't have time to get angry at lowlifes like these," Brock told Ash.

"Especially since there's an even bigger lowlife waiting for you just ahead," added Misty.

Jane, Calamity, and Pidgeo abruptly ended their laugh party when they saw Misty and Brock standing on their feet.

"No way!" Jane exclaimed. "There's no way!"

"Seconds ago you two were barely clinging to life!" stated Calamity.

"There's no way this can be happening!" Pidgeo said in disbelief.

As Misty and Brock stepped forward to partially obscure the Rockets' view of Ash, it was then that the teen from Pallet Town noticed that Brock was still gripping his right arm with his left, and Misty's bump on the back of her head was still clear as day.

"Guys!" Ash said to them. "You can't fight! You're in no condition to!"

"When we tell you to get a move on," Brock grunted, "we mean move it!"

"Don't worry about us," Misty looked back at Ash, flashing a fake smile. "This is our destiny. Yours still awaits."

Ash turned his attention towards the Pokémon League HQ building and instantly began to sense 'his destiny' calling out to him. Ash got to his feet, dried his eyes, and gathered his confidence back.

"You're right. There's still someone waiting for me."

Ash walked over to Charizard with Pikachu and Bulbasaur. It was at that point that he noticed that he was still breathing... barely. Ash knelt down and rubbed his hand over Charizard's forehead.

"Hang on," Ash said to him. "I'm never going to abandon you. I made that promise when I first found you... and I still intend to keep it!"

Ash then turned to Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur... I want you to keep an eye on Charizard. Make sure nothing happens to him until I get back."

Bulbasaur was confused. Without him, Ash only had Pikachu to help protect him. And as strong as Pikachu is, Bulbasaur knew that he was just as exhausted as he was.

And yet, one look into Ash's stoic face was all Bulbasaur needed to know that his master was doing the right thing.

"Bulbasaur! Bulba!"

Bulbasaur turned to face Team Rocket, and growled as he whipped out his vines, determined not to let anyone near Charizard as long as he could still breathe.

"Pikachu," Ash turned to his best friend. "Let's go."

"Pika," nodded Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu sprinted off, down the road. That action didn't sit well with Team Rocket, though.

"You think you're getting off easy?" questioned Jane.

"Get him!" Calamity yelled towards the six-part Pokémon creature.

"Uh... guys..." Pidgeo stuttered.

Pidgeo pointed out that the creature had fainted while they weren't looking.

"It must have overexerted itself!" deduced Calamity.

"Fine," grumbled Jane. "We'll have to do this the old fashioned way!"

Jane and Calamity each threw out a Pokéball. Out of them emerged their signature Pokémon... Pinsir and Kabutops, respectively.

"We'd better be efficient," Jane said aloud to Calamity, though Misty and Brock could hear them too.

"Yeah. These are the only Pokémon we have on us."

Misty and Brock looked at each other, then reached into their pockets and pulled out one Pok ball apiece.

"How interesting," noted Brock. "The only Pokémon I have still in any condition to battle... is Geodude."

"And I just have Golduck," Misty revealed. "There's going to be no margin for error."

Geodude and Golduck appeared in front of their trainers, both somewhat banged up but still with plenty of energy to fight. The opposing Pokémon stared each other down, ready to leap into the fight upon command.

"**GO!**"

All four Pokémon raced towards each other, running to the center of the road, where they all collided in a cloud of fury.

* * *

After a few minutes of running, Ash and Pikachu reached the entrance to the Pokémon League HQ building, located about three-eights of a mile southeast of the main Pokémon Stadium. Ash opened the door and the two went inside, stepping into a lobby that was mysteriously empty and dark. The only light in the room was coming from the sun's rays that got through the glass front door.

"When I thought all of Team Rocket would be waiting for us at the gates," Ash said aloud, "I wasn't kidding!"

Pikachu's ears shot up, sensing someone coming towards them.

"Pika pi!"

Ash turned to his right and saw two figures step out of the darkness.

Mark and his Absol.

And Mark was glowing with a blood red aura.

"Like I said before... **I ALWAYS GET MY MARK!**"

**To be concluded in Part 7!**


	64. Session: July Once Again, Part 7

**The Year of Rocket's Revenge**  
**Session: July Once Again, Part 7 (07.11.06/07.11.10)**

* * *

Ash and Pikachu growled as Mark and Absol walked towards them.

"I'm glad you made it this far," Mark smirked. "It wouldn't be right to hear that you've met your demise... unless I was the one responsible for it!"

"I can't believe you turned on the Pokémon League the way you did!" Ash shouted. "Being the Junior Master meant upholding the ideals that..."

"The only thing the title of Junior Master meant to me was that there was no kid or teenager that could beat me! I had no intention of being a model for others to look up to! It was all for the glory! Mine, and that of Team Rocket!"

"What?"

"That's right. For Team Rocket. I didn't let Giovanni sponsor me in the tournament because he wanted to see if I was worthy of being a part of the organization! The truth of the matter is... I had already joined beforehand, and the tournament was my first assignment as a full-fledged member!"

"If you were part of Team Rocket, then how did the League allow you to compete?"

"Simple... no criminal record. I hadn't done one thing against the law until after the tournament. Why would there be reason to believe I was a member of Team Rocket? It's not like I paraded around the tournament wearing my uniform!"

"So if you weren't a bad guy before... why did you join Team Rocket?"

"Why else? Celebi-rus Syndrome!"

"Celebi-rus Syndrome?"

"Yes. I had come to them, wanting to get rid of this vile curse. But instead, they showed me how to harness my powers and to use them to get what I want! Now I don't want to give them up... they're my ticket to being the greatest trainer in the world!"

"But... but back at the prison you said..."

"I told you what you wanted to hear. As if I had a reason to tell you the truth. But enough small talk..."

Mark clapped his hands twice, and all the lights in the lobby came on at once. Mark then turned around, and headed past the front desk and down the hall.

"Hey! I thought we were going to have a battle!"

"We are!" Mark said, stopping in his tracks. "But such a grandiose battle requires a grandiose stage."

Mark then resumed walking, and Absol bounded down the hall after him. Ash and Pikachu had no choice but to see where they were being led.

* * *

Pinsir was using Vicegrip over and over, trying to ensnare Golduck in his pincers. But Golduck dodged every one. Meanwhile, Geodude utilized Rock Throw to keep Kabutops on the defensive, as the latter had its pincers raised to deflect the rocks away.

Even Pidgeo was getting in on the action, as he tried to go after Charizard himself. But Bulbasaur, despite being at a type disadvantage, was keeping the rotten Pokémon at bay with a combination of Vine Whip and Razor Leaf.

Jane and Calamity were continuing calling out commands, trying to gain control of the battle. Misty and Brock, on the other hand, were watching silently, trusting in their Pokémon to make the right call themselves.

Or was there another reason?

"I feel like this power is trying to pull out my soul," Misty grimaced as her cerulean aura started to leak away from her body.

"I know," Brock agreed, experiencing the same with his brown aura. "But we can't let it happen."

"Right. We spend all that time training with Wallace just for such an occasion. To prevent our souls from being transferred into our Pokémon for a third time."

"Just keep fighting. 'Cause if it happens this time, we're not coming back!"

* * *

Ash and Pikachu stood in awe as they looked around the room where Mark and Absol had taken them too. They were inside a small battle arena, with a small set of bleachers on either side of the battlefield, which was in the center of the room. The field was also surrounded, on the sidelines, by statues of different Pokémon... some of which Ash didn't recognize.

"To be considered a Pokémon Master," Mark explained, "one must defeat all four members of the Elite Four! So it's only fitting that we do battle in the arena of the Elite Four's highest-ranking member, Lance!"

"We're in Lance's own battle arena?"

"Yes! And now it's time for our one-on-one showdown. You and Pikachu against me and Absol! The winner can truly call himself the Junior Master... merely a small step to becoming Pokémon Master, but an important one nevertheless!"

"Heh..." Ash let out a chuckle, almost excited at the prospect of a battle that meant more than just fame and glory. And the loser?"

"Oh, that's simple. The loser... **DIES!**"

Before Ash could object, the blood red aura around Mark's body spiked as it moved from Mark to his Absol. Once all of the energy was transferred, Mark's limp body fell to the floor. As it did, Absol immediately charged forward using Quick Attack. Pikachu didn't expect it, and he was knocked to the ground.

"Cha!"

"Pikachu!"

Absol continued the assault, this time using Slash. It was a direct hit, sending Pikachu sliding a feet back towards Ash.

"Get up, Pikachu!"

Ash felt the black aura from earlier generating around him once again, as Pikachu hopped up to his feet just as Absol went on the offensive again. Absol tried to use Bite this time, but Pikachu jumped up and over the attacking Pokémon.

Now in between Ash and Pikachu, Absol took a second to look directly at Ash.

"What are you waiting for?"

Ash shook his head. Did that question come from... Absol?

"Do it now!" the words audibly came out of Absol's mouth, in plain English. "Transfer your soul into Pikachu!"

"It is you!" Ash exclaimed. "But how..."

"I'm so strong of a trainer that I'm able to keep in full control of Absol, rather than us sharing it! I'm sure you can do it, too... if you put your soul into Pikachu."

"I can't! If I do that, I won't be able to return to my own body! I'll die!"

"This is a one-on-one battle to the death! Not one-on-two. But if you wanna watch as I kill your Pikachu..."

Absol charged towards Pikachu again. But Pikachu was already charging up electricity for a counter-attack.

"Pikachu!" Ash called out. "Thundershock!"

Pikachu let loose an electric attack, but Absol had another trick up his sleeve as he used Double Team. The attack destroyed one of the copies, leaving the real Absol to use Quick Attack to land another blow on Pikachu.

"Keep fighting, Pikachu!"

Ash's black aura began to spike some more, the glow now almost completely enveloping his entire body.

* * *

Down in the basement, Lorelei, Bruno, and Lance were still hard at work on Team Rocket's laundry.

"Say..." Lance wondered out loud, "anyone know where Agatha ran off to?"

Suddenly, a Gengar appeared in the open doorway. Agatha was right behind her, and she had three belts full of Pokéballs draped over her left shoulder. A fourth, the one with her Pokémon, was already wrapped around her waist.

"What are you lazy slugs still sittin' round here for?" she asked, annoyed. "The building's been practically empty for half an hour!"

She threw the belts onto the floor and headed for the stairs. Her Gengar stuck her tongue out at the other Elite Four members before falling her master out.

* * *

Pikachu continued to battle with Mark, in Absol's body, as Ash tried to guide Pikachu while fighting the urge to let his soul be transferred out because of the Celebi-rus Syndrome.

"Agility!" Ash yelled out.

Pikachu complied, using Agility to increase his speed and making harder for Absol to connect, even when using Quick Attack. But Ash's black aura began to leak away from his body, trying to pull itself towards Pikachu.

"There's gotta be a way to fight this," Ash thought to himself as the struggle was taking a toll on his body. "There's gotta!"

* * *

"Golduck and Geodude won't last much longer," Misty observed.

Sure enough, the two Pokémon were tiring out, and Pinsir and Kabutops were starting to score hits while dodging attacks thrown at them. The same was holding true for Bulbasaur, whom Pidgeo began to toy around with.

The auras around Misty and Brock were also reaching their limit. If their souls weren't allowed to be pulled out of their bodies by force, the strain was going to tear them apart anyway.

"Remember what Wallace... geh... told us?"

"I... ugh... think so!"

"We can control our aura... if we can control our emotions! We have to think happy thoughts!"

Misty and Brock closed their eyes and tried to dream of a brighter day. They pictured what it would be like in a world where Team Rocket didn't exist.

Suddenly, their auras not only began to settle and dim in brightness, but they also started to change color. As it did, the new color started appearing around Golduck and Geodude. After a few seconds, Misty, Brock, Golduck, and Geodude were all glowing a soothing white.

"Wait," a confused Jane thought out loud. "The breeder is inside the Geodude? Wasn't he in his Vulpix the last time?"

"Yeah," added Calamity, "like we saw the redhead in Golduck, but I heard she was once within her Vaporeon!"

"They must have control over which Pokémon their souls are moved to!" Pidgeo deduced.

"Eh," Misty shrugged her shoulders. "Something like that."

"Go Golduck and Geodude!" exclaimed Brock. "You can do it!"

With renewed vigor, Golduck and Geodude went back on the offensive...

* * *

Back indoors, Ash was trying to do the same thing with his aura. But he was having a lot more trouble, and the fact that Pikachu was getting beat down by Absol wasn't helping.

"Is that the best you can do?" Absol asked.

Pikachu was on the ground, struggling in pain to get back to his feet. Absol laughed before glancing towards Ash again.

"There's only one way to win this, Ash Ketchum! And I suggest you do it now, because Pikachu's body won't hold out much longer."

Ash tried to voice a response, but he could only scream out in pain as his volatile aura started ripping at his body.

"And neither will yours."

Ash began to feel the inevitable grip of death wash over him...

* * *

_As Ash hovered between the living world and the after life, he began to hear voices all around him._

_"I'll pray for all of you to succeed!"_

_"I guess this is it."_

_"There's no turning back."_

_"It's time to take down Team Rocket."_

_"We intend to survive this day too... and you'd better do the same!"_

_"When we tell you to get a move on," Brock grunted, "we mean move it!"_

_"Don't worry about us," Misty looked back at Ash, flashing a fake smile. "This is our destiny. Yours still awaits."_

_"Everyone," Ash thought aloud. "Everyone's rooting on me to win. They want me to win. I know I can win. I just have to believe. I have to be confident. I have to trust in Pikachu. I have... I have to trust in myself!"_

* * *

The aura around Absol had darkened from blood red to black as he approached Pikachu, ready to deliver the final blow. Pikachu was back up on all four legs, but he didn't have the energy to fight or defend himself anymore.

Then, a yellow aura began to glow around Pikachu's body. Absol snickered, believing Ash had finally submitted to his request.

"Now it can truly be a one-on-one fight to the death!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Mark."

"What?"

Absol turned his head back towards the trainer's box, and to his surprise, Ash was conscious and still standing tall! The fight against his powers had left his body in bad shape. He had a number of cuts all over his body, arms, and legs, many visible thanks to numerous tears in his clothing. He also had no feeling in either of his arms, but even Ash couldn't tell as the white aura surrounding him seemed to numb all the pain out of his consciousness.

"But... how?"

Absol looked at Pikachu, then at Ash, and then back at Pikachu.

"How is this possible?"

Ash smiled as he moved his arms around as if the battle had just started, free of injury or exhaustion.

"All that training with League Champion Wallace really paid off!"

Pikachu's aura then began changing colors again, this time from yellow to white, to match Ash's. Pikachu also began to feel the pain from all the hits he had taken numb away. His energy level also restored itself, making Pikachu feel like he could go a few more rounds with Absol.

"I don't know how you did it... but you're still not going to win. I'm determined to see to your end, Ash Ketchum!"

Absol used Swords Dance to raise his attack power. Absol then used Bite, in order to inflict the most pain in the shortest amount of time. But Pikachu used Thunderbolt to stop his attack cold.

Ash observed as Pikachu then fled to the opposite end of the field. Absol gave chase, the black aura around his body getting stronger with each passing second.

"Stand still, you little runt!"

Pikachu skidded to a stop, then reversed direction. He used Quick Attack to strike Absol before he could complete a move to counter it. Absol dropped to the ground, but he had no intention of giving up.

"It'll take more than that to defeat me..."

But as Absol was about to get back up, he felt a surge of electricity rifle through his body.

"Argh! What the..."

During the last attack, Pikachu's skin had brushed against Absol's, and some of the natural electricity that flowed through his body had managed to transfer over to Absol. As a result, the disaster Pokémon had become paralyzed.

"This can't be... **THIS CAN'T BE! ARGH!**"

To make matters worse, his black aura was now spiraling out of control as it began to tear his body apart.

"His body!" Ash realized as he saw Absol start to cough up blood. "We have to end this now or he won't make it!"

Pikachu charged in for one final attack, as his tail started to glow white, matching the color of his aura.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Chuuuuu... **PIKA!**"

Pikachu jumped up in the air and curled into a ball. He rotated on the way down, and timed it just right so that his tail would come down right on Absol's head! The blow knocked Absol to the ground, head-first, knocking him out instantly.

Upon losing consciousness, the black aura disappeared from Absol's body. Seconds later, the white aura faded from around Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu collapsed almost instantly from exhaustion.

Ash was about to call out to Pikachu, but then all of his excruciating pain returned, and he fell to the ground, landing on his stomach. He was unable to move any part of his body below his neck. All he could do was lie there, unable to check on his best friend to see if he was okay.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Absol awaken and, very slowly, get to his feet.

"Crap..." Ash cursed, "he's not... out..."

Absol started to look around the arena, as if it were surveying what had just transpired.

"What the hell happened here?"

Ash heard the voice, whom he didn't recognize, and he didn't have the strength to turn his head to see who it was. But, for whatever reason, Absol could see... and it was frightened. Absol ran toward Ash, leaped over him, and raced out of the arena.

"Was that... an Absol?"

Another voice came from behind Ash. This one he easily recognized to be...

"M-M-M-Misty?"

Seconds later, he got a confirmation.

"Ash! Oh my God, Ash!"

Misty made her way to Ash's front, where she could see him.

"Ash! What happened to you?"

"Mist... I can't move a-a-any part of my... body."

Misty moved to try and get him up, but...

"Stop! Moving him might exacerbate his injuries!"

Misty backed off as Clair came in.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Clair, the gym leader of Blackthorn City, and leader of the Dragon Clan."

"With the help of Clair and the Dragon Clan," Misty explained. "We won! All of Team Rocket's Pokémon have been knocked out and all of the agents have been rounded up!"

"That's great news!"

Misty then turned around and saw Pikachu lying on the ground.

"Pikachu..."

She then turned her attention towards the other trainer's box, where Mark lied face up. But there were four adults surrounding him... adults whom Misty instantly recognized.

"The Elite Four! And they're around Marco... I mean, Mark. But then that was his Absol that ran past me..."

"Hey! Is anybody still alive in there?"

"You promised us you'd still be alive!"

"We're taking dat Pikachu if you aren't!"

"Guys! Not funny!"

Ash smiled as he recognized all the voices.

"Jessie, James, Persian, and Brock! You're all alive too!"

The four of them walked in, but because of his injuries, Jessie and James were holding Brock up by having him draped his arms around the back of their necks.

"Man..." Brock said as he looked around the arena, "what the heck happened here?"

The Elite Four walked over, with Agatha in front, to talk to the group.

"Your competitor there is no longer among the living," Agatha stated bluntly.

Ash saddened. "I... I figured as much..."

"Such incredible power," a flabbergasted Lorelei could muster.

"Truly a struggle of immense strength took place," Bruno noted.

"I hear you all are responsible for this strike," Lance said with a smile. "I would've never imagined we still had trainers out there capable of stopping Team Rocket."

"We're not out of the woods yet," Misty told him. "Our attack was all for naught if either Team Rocket HQ or the invasion force in Saffron City are still standing."

Ash then heard a beeping come from his pocket. Persian quickly fished out the object that was sounding off, which was Ash's Pokédex. He got it open, and the Poké-Com function immediately booted up.

"Hey, dere's a message here! It... it's from a guy named Wallace."

"The Hoenn League Champion?" Lance wanted to make sure he was hearing Persian correctly.

"The same," Brock confirmed.

Persian first read the message himself, and then read it out loud, happy as could be.

"He says they've retaken control of Saffron City! And that Gary and Cassie have reported in, saying Team Rocket's headquarters is no longer standing!"

Everyone started to rejoice, Team Rocket's seemingly done for and the Kanto region free. All except.

"Knock it off, all of you!" Agatha yelled. "There's still one person unaccounted for."

Ash immediately knew whom Agatha was talking about.

"Giovanni!"

"He must still be in the conference room," Lance stated as he took one of his Pokéballs from his belt. "If we hurry, we can get him before he tries to escape."

"There's no need," Agatha told him. "He's no longer here."

"No longer... here?" Clair asked.

"Does that mean the ex-boss is..." Jessie and James thought out loud.

"**NO!** If he were dead for whatever reason, I'd still be able to sense his body, wherever it was!"

"Then that means he somehow escaped during the escalating battle," deduced Bruno.

"We must find him," deadpanned Lorelei.

"We need to round up any able bodies and start searching the entire city!" Lance declared. "He couldn't have gotten far!"

"But first," Clair said, "we have a lot of injured trainers and Pokémon to take care of."

"Right," Lance agreed. "Someone get in touch with Indigo General, as well as the Pokémon Center..."

As Lance began barking orders to his fellow Elite Four members and Clair, Brock was placed down on the ground next to Ash, so that their heads were near each other. Misty sat down by them.

"We..." Ash said to them. "We did it."

"Team Rocket is gone," Brock smiled.

"And we're free again," Misty sighed.

With that, the trio enjoyed some peace while they waited for medical personnel to arrive on the scene...

* * *

Three days later, at Indigo General Hospital...

Someone opened the door to Room 303, carrying a bouquet of flowers with her as she entered. The two patients she was visiting brightened up as she entered.

One of them was Brock Slate. His right arm was in a cast, which sat in a sling to keep Brock from moving it while it healed. He sat up at the sight of the girl who had come to see them.

The other was Ash Ketchum. He was in a large cast that ran from his shoulders down. But he could move his head and neck freely, and a smile spread across his face when he saw who had entered.

The visitor? Misty Waterflower, who was wearing a black strapless short sleeve shirt, a white pleated skirt, and a black choker around her neck that had a small Pokéball facsimile charm hanging from the front.

"Well, look at you!" Brock smiled as he admired Misty.

"What do you think? Daisy bought it for me as part of 'Celebrate Freedom Day.'"

"It looks cute on you," commented Ash. "Very, very nice."

Misty blushed before remembering she hadn't come alone.

"Oh... I brought someone with me!"

"Pika pi!" chirped Pikachu, running into the room.

"Ahhh... Pikachu!" Ash shouted with glee.

Pikachu jumped up onto the bed and onto Ash's body cast, before formally greeting Ash by rubbing his cheek against Ash's.

"Wow, you're all healed already? Man, Pokémon get better than faster than us humans do!"

"Speaking of which..." Misty transitioned, "what are the doctors saying about you two?"

Brock uses his left hand to point at his right arm.

"Fractured... gonna be in this cast a minimum of three weeks. But, the doctor said he'll let me go home tomorrow if there aren't any more complications."

"Speaking of casts... how did you end up in **THAT**?"

Ash chuckled hesitantly. "I didn't break any bones, but I had cuts and bruises everywhere on my body. They made me put this cast on last night after I refused to stop picking at my scabs."

"Eew... gross!"

"They're still giving me pills and ointments, though. Every few hours, I flare up in pain."

"How long do you think you'll be in here?"

"At least a few more days. And you, Mist... lucky enough to actually not be stuck here!"

"Yeah... I got treated for slight dehydration. As for the bump on the back of my head, no brain damage... it went away after having ice applied against it for a couple hours."

"Ah."

"So..." Ash continued to talk, "your sisters are all okay?"

"Yep," replied Misty. "Jane and Calamity only left a small group at the gym so they could come up to the Indigo Plateau to try and stop us. Agent Orino and his team were able to help take back the gym shortly thereafter."

"Where is Agent Orino now?" Brock asked.

"In Cerulean. He's assisting my sisters in the recovery and rebuilding effort. They also figure, since the Pokémon Trainers' Association no longer has the resources to continue functioning, they've given up trying to keep it alive and now most of them have signed on to help the Pokémon League restore the region."

"Speaking of... how are Arius and Cassie?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I know," Duplica shouted, spooking Misty as she appeared behind her. "That's right!"

"Duplica," Misty sweatdropped, "how long have you been standing..."

"Not long. Anyway, I got a call from Cassie this morning. She told me she just got home to Poli Town. She's nursing Arius back to health, with the permission of both of their parents."

"Wait..." Ash thought out loud. "You mean..."

"Uh huh, they're back together," Gary stated, having slyly slipped in without anyone noticing. "And they have me to thank for that."

"When did..." Misty wondered.

"The nurse let me in."

"But isn't there a limit to how many visitors a person can have at one time?"

Apparently not, because the door swung wide open as Giselle made her grand entrance. She was wearing a brown baby tee that had the words 'You're Not Number One' in white letters across her chest, and a pair of hip white-colored jeans.

"Never fear... because Giselle is finally here!"

Richie and Chuchino quietly came out from behind her, waving shyly.

"Hi."

"Chu."

"Speaking of unwanted guests," Misty said under her breath before addressing Giselle in a normal tone. "I'm happy that you're alive and all, but who invited you?"

"Actually," Ash began to spoke up, but was quickly quieted when Giselle shouted back at Misty.

"Watch it!" I'll have you know that, if it wasn't for me waking up, Erika would be dead. For real this time!"

"Glad you could make such a worthy contribution to our little conversation, but there's only so many visitors allowed at once and we're a couple over."

Misty started trying to push Giselle out of the room, passing by Richie and Chuchino, the 'I am' on the back of Giselle's shirt now visible.

"Uh... does that mean we have to go too?" Richie meekly asked.

"But I come bearing good news about Ash's Charizard!" argued Giselle.

"Good news?" Ash brightened up.

At the sound of this, Misty stopped pushing Giselle, allowing her to walk over to the beds to explain everything.

"At Ash's request, I dropped by the Pokémon Center on the way here. Nurse Joy said Charizard should make a full recovery in a couple weeks!"

"Ha! That's great news! Did you hear that, Pikachu?"

"Cha!"

"You could've told me to drop by there instead of her," Misty mumbled under her breath.

"Someone's jealous," Duplica whispered to Richie.

"I have even more news!" Giselle announced. "Erika returned home to Celadon City yesterday, for the first time since word spread Friday night that she was alive! Everyone was so elated... especially the girl that had been running the gym in her absence. I heard she regrets having convinced the League she was capable of running the gym."

"Sounds like things went over smoothly there," stated Gary. "In fact, for all of the doom and gloom there was, the region sure got back in line quickly. No one's blaming the League for letting Team Rocket take control anymore. They're just glad Team Rocket is gone, and that all the gym leaders and Elite Four members are able to resume their duties."

"What of Team Rocket themselves?" Brock asked. "They all locked away?"

"Oh yeah," Gary reassured him. "But it's going to take the Elite Four and the legal system months to prosecute them all. The highest-ranking agents and most dangerous threats are being sent to maximum security prisons. Some of them might actually be shipped out of the country."

"And Giovanni?" queried Ash. "Did anyone find him?"

"No. He's gone missing."

The room went dead silent at that bit of news.

"Technically," Giselle noted, "even if he does come back, he would have to start over from scratch. No base of operations, no operatives to do his dirty work, no scientists to create those nasty cross-bred monstrosities... nothing."

"And I'm sure the League and the police will be keeping an eye out for him if he ever does reappear," added Brock.

"Hmmm..." Ash hummed, deep in thought.

Everybody looked at Ash, wondering what he was thinking of.

"Now that Team Rocket isn't a problem... where do we go from here?"

Everyone in the room started to think. After a few minutes of silence, they all came up with their answers.

"I've decided to retire from Pokémon training full-time," Gary answered first, to a few gasps. "I'm going to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and become a Pokémon researcher!"

"Well," Brock explained, "when I get out of here tomorrow, I'm going back home to help my dad and siblings rebuild our gym for the second time in six months. Hopefully better than ever this time! Then I have to help get all of Pewter back on its feet."

"I'm opening my new theme show on the 25th," Duplica told all, "so I have to go back and finish putting it together. It's called 'Friends Forever.' Oh, and you're all invited to opening night! And I'm not taking no for answer!"

"Well," Giselle smirked as she held up a poster, "the League announced today that the Second Annual Pokémon Junior Master Tournament will take place in Goldenrod City in the Johto region in two months! And there's no way I'm missing this one, because I intend to show everyone what they missed not having me in it last year!"

"Wow!" exclaimed Richie. "That sounds so much better than what I was planning to do! We should enter that competition too, right Chuchino?"

"Pika pika!" Chuchino nodded in agreement.

"I..." Misty started, "I actually don't know."

"What?" Ash guffawed. "You don't?"

"You see, after everything that's happened, Daisy, Violet, and Lily have decided to get serious about running the Cerulean gym like it should be run, so they're planning to take a six-month gym leader re-certification class run by Agatha. I might have to run the gym the first three months of the class because they're required to be here at the Indigo Plateau full-time..."

Misty stopped when she heard her Pokédex ringing. She pulled it out, accessed the Poké-Com function, and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Misty? Like, this is Daisy. Agatha was being a hag, so we, like, quit on the first day! We'll see you back at the gym, k?"

Misty groaned as she annoyedly hung up the phone. She then sighed as she tried to regain her composure.

"Well then... now what?"

"How about you travel with me and Pikachu?" Ash asked. "Once I'm able to move around without this cast, we're heading out on adventure! My only problem is that there are so many choices. I could go back to Hoenn, as I have three badges. I've hear good things about the Johto gyms. Though it is summer... and I heard the Orange League is on the rise..."

"You know what?" Misty said as she squatted down next to Ash so that their heads were at the same level. "I'll go wherever you want to go. Because I just realized the only thing I want right now... is to be with you!"

Misty turned Ash's head towards her and kissed him hard on the lips. Everyone in the room cheered as they embraced.

"Hey!" Misty yelled after breaking off the kiss and glaring at everyone. "This is a private moment!"

Everyone apologized and started to file out of the room. Richie, Chuchino, Gary, and Giselle left the room immediately, while Duplica dragged Brock out of his bed and pulled him out as well.

"No fair... this is my room!"

Pikachu hopped off of Ash and was the last to leave. Once they were sure everyone was gone, Misty turned to look at Ash.

"Shall we pick up where we left off?" Misty asked.

"I think I need a reminder of where we left off," smirked Ash.

Misty locked lips with Ash again, both of them glad to be together once again... and they hoped that this moment would last for the rest of time.

**End Session: July Once Again**

* * *

**Author's Notes for 'Session: July Once Again':**  
So, after five long years, 'The Year of Rocket's Revenge' finally draws to a conclusion... and this comes ten-plus years after the start of 'The Adventures Series,' the series that started this spin-off from the anime in the first place.

Before we finally bid adieu, some notes for this final session.

Show of hands... before the reveal at the end of the previous session, how many you actually suspected that Erika had survived the assassination attempt at the end of 'Session: December?' Come on, be honest! If you paid close attention, there were a few clues pointing to that revelation coming over those six sessions. Besides, how could I really completely get rid of a beloved gym leader like Erika?

One of the hints was that, during Ash and Misty's training with Pokémon Champion Wallace, they learned for the first time that Erika had survived the explosion when she came up to Mt. Pyre to check on them for her research on the Celebi-rus Syndrome. I was going to have that explicitly stated in the story, but I forgot upon writing the first chapter of this session, and I didn't have any room to put it anywhere else. So I thought I  
just mention it now just to clear up that point.

Brock, Cassie, and Giselle are also among the first of many characters who had disappeared for awhile but returned for the finale. Each had an important role to play, as you all saw.

It's weird inserting a 'who decides if someone who can be put on life support to sustain their life can decide when the plug can be pulled if the victim can't decide for himself/herself.' I think it just worked in this context, and provided one last tug by me to provide a little more tension before Duplica and Cassie finally make up and become friends again. Sorry if anyone thought the scene in question was too heavy-handed and political.

Fun 'answer if you want' question: If you were in Ash's situation, sleeping in a cabin full of girls, would you act like Ash did or like Brock might have if he was in Ash's place?

Speaking of people who Cassie didn't get along with... Gary Oak. I couldn't resist the opportunity to pair Gary and Cassie together for the final battle. Still, the results turned out decidedly different than you might have expected given their history together... but all rivalries don't have to be as mean as theirs used to be, right?

I brought Richie back because I needed one more 'leader' in the final battle. He doesn't do anything special, but at least he gets time in the spotlight! (Take that, Tracey, who ended up not appearing in the finale.)

If you're paying attention, I accidentally make a mistake in regards to Cassie's line-up. Seven show up in the finale despite not having time to go to a Pokémon Center. It was actually eight originally, as I caught the first one... there was a Bellsprout that was playing with her Ivysaur and Ledyba... and took it out. But now, I realize that she also used Skarmory to fly her and Gary to Viridian City. Astute people note Skarmory was not  
present in the scene later on when Cassie is digging out Arius. I'm only noticing this mistake now as I write the author's notes, and there's no way to change it now without having to do a bit of creative rewriting.

Since I mentioned Tracey, let's talk about Stephanie and Amber, Gary's two cheerleaders. The assumption Cassie makes during the  
flight to Viridian is that Gary is together with Stephanie, and as you may remember, that love is totally one-sided. The reason I bring them up now is that they, along with Tracey, were all going to appear in the epilogue. They were all unfortunately cut, because the story was already running too long to put them in.

For the curious... Tracey finally leaves Pallet Town and Professor Oak and resumes being a Pokémon watcher; Stephanie and Amber both finally leave Gary for good, with the two girls now together on a soul search to find their true calling in life...

For reference, if you read "Unhappy Anniversary," which was released way back in 2003, and is currently only available on my website, you'll notice that the events of the destruction of the PTA Headquarters are slightly different. The biggest reason is because in "Anniversary," Arius and Cassie never broke up like they did here in "Revenge," so they were together in Viridian City, on their own, in a situation that had nothing to do with the  
eventual rebellion strike to down Team Rocket.

One thing that I do have to mention from that special which wasn't mentioned here because I didn't have time but did happen... was that Patti Masters, the young woman who was Arius and Cassie's superior while they were in the organization, was among the many killed in the blast.

As for anyone wondering what happened to AJ... he happened to be 'conveniently away' from the PTA on a solo mission at the time of the destruction... so he survived.

And I hope I'm not overexplaining that entire sequence, but Team Rocket is responsible for destroying the PTA. What I left open for debate is whether the PTA agents who were thinking about going back to Team Rocket helped in setting up the explosives and/or were killed in the ensuing destruction.

Back to 'conveniently written out' characters: Angela and Tomiko. They save Brock, reveal Erika's alive, and then they disappear for the final battle! Again, just didn't have a place for them.

Giselle's arousal... has changed several times over the planning of this series. The original plan was that Giselle would be at the Indigo Plateau with Ash and company and help with the final battle. Then it became Giselle would have no part of the final battle, and would wake up from her coma in the epilogue. Then I jumped back to the first option, albeit a bit modified, with Giselle showing up later in the battle, like Jessie, James, and  
Persian do, in a support role.

Then it changed to the final result when I decided that I wanted to bring Domino back for one last battle. So the idea came up... why not have Domino battle Giselle? I thought that would be fun to see, so that ended up being what happened.

Figuring out what to do with Elite Four after their surrender to Team Rocket... yeah, I don't know what I was thinking there. I just needed them to be in a 'right place, right time' situation for the very end...

Thinking of the final batch of cross-bred Pokémon was not easy. Especially given that I limited the selection to Kanto and Johto Pokémon only. Some of the combinations sound really kooky, and almost all probably would not look good if there were visual representations of them. But eh... they get the job done.

Yes, I know the entire Dragon Clan flying in on Dragonite is cheesy... but hey, that's practically the only choice in first- and second-generation air transport for dragon-types. Then again, you're not allowed to mock them when they somehow kept from being killed by both Domino and Marco/Mark.

Oh... and look who else came back for the finale! Jessie, James, and Persian! I definitely wanted to bring the old trio back to help out... especially to show their changed ways. Hopefully, after this, they're on the good side for good.

Yes, even in this life-or-death final struggle, I had to do something that hadn't been done in this story in quite awhile... and that was to have somebody recite their version of the Team Rocket motto.

The Indigo Plateau works differently in the anime compared to the games, and here's a friendly homage to the latter, as Ash and Mark fight their final battle in the room most people know as where you fight Lance as the final Elite Four member (the original Red/Blue/Yellow or the remakes FireRed/LeafGreen).

I apologize for the huge information dump of an epilogue, but I was already one chapter over originally planned, didn't want to have to devote another full chapter to cover a more fleshed-out epilogue, and I was already out of time. Hopefully it tied up all of the loose ends. If it didn't, though, feel free to ask away in your review or by PM (at Fanfictiondotnet), or by e-mailing me if you're reading this on my website.

* * *

Thanks again for all of you who've stuck with me on this long journey, and I'm glad to finally have this done. This is the last time I will be writing anything in relation to pre-Hoenn Pokémon (with some exceptions as will be seen in future chapters of the currently running story 'May's Expedition 2: Dawn's Choice'). It's been a pleasure, and this is my official send-off to Misty and many of the minor and one-shot characters that all of us who were fans from the start of the show will remember no matter how long the anime runs.

I hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time!


End file.
